Black Heir Traducción
by sakurita85
Summary: AU. Harry escapa de los Dursleys cuando tenía diez años y es encontrado por el prófugo Sirius Black. Toda su vida cambia cuando lentamente descubre su destino. Durmstrang,Artes Oscuras,duelos,poderes,herencia,horcruxes,reliquias,Tom,Grindelwald.HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

Capítulo 1 – Encontrando un padre y planes para un nuevo futuro.

Harry Potter estaba recostado en una pequeña cama, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras de Privet Drive número 4. Estaba temblando entre sollozos, y podía sentir el dolor en su espalda donde su tío le había golpeado repetidamente con su cinturón. Solamente tenía diez años y ya se preguntaba cuanto más podría soportar.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpizas frecuentemente, cuando su tío sentía la necesidad de liberar su stress, pero lo que casi sucede hoy lo había dejado bastante asustado de lo que podría venir. Nunca antes Tío Vernon lo había tocado en aquella forma.

Cuando su Tía Petunia y Dudley habían ido de compras, su tío lo había golpeado por ser demasiado lento para traerle la botella de cerveza que el hombre le pidió. Después de eso, comenzó a tocar a Harry diciéndole que debía ser un buen niño y complacer a su tío. Afortunadamente, solamente había comenzado cuando escuchó el ruido de su tía y su primo apunto de entrar a la casa. Tío Vernon empujó a Harry dentro de la alacena y le dijo que terminarían más tarde lo que habían comenzado.

Harry no era un niño tonto. Lejos estaba de serlo. En la escuela se escondía en la biblioteca de su primo y sus amigos, sabiendo que la biblioteca sería el último lugar al que su primo entraría voluntariamente. Aprovechaba todo su tiempo leyendo. Podía escapar de la realidad en los libros, y encontrar su curiosidad satisfecha en los libros de ciencia, donde muchas cosas maravillosas eran explicadas. Siempre se preguntaba como funcionaban las cosas; por qué el sol salía todos los días, cómo la electricidad le daba luz y a los aparatos potencia, cómo su cuerpo funcionaba, y demás. Cada día tenía curiosidad por una nueva cosa, y encontraba la respuesta en los libros.

Aprendió, hacía tiempo, que no podía preguntar nada a sus parientes. Se convirtió en amigo de la bibliotecaria y ella siempre lo dejaba llevar algunos libros a casa, que rápidamente escondía debajo de su cama. Él era muy inteligente pero siempre cuidaba de ser mediocre en clase, porque si alguna vez obtenía una calificación más alta que Dudley, sus golpes eran peores. Cada noche leía sus libros y se encontraba en un mundo que le parecía mágico.

"Magia", esa palabra no podía ser pronunciada en la casa de los Dursley. Nunca pudo entender por qué su tío se ponía morado de la rabia cuando aquella palabra era pronunciada, y por qué la mandíbula de su tía se apretaba y sus ojos se tornaban fríos. También aprendió a no decir las cosas que podía hacer.

A muy temprana edad, descubrió que bajo stress y agitación emocional, podía hacer cosas inexplicables. Podía desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro, cuando escapaba de Dudley y sus secuaces; podía crear una esfera de luz que se mecía en el aire, mientras el leía en la noche; que podía hacerse flotar hacía su cama cuando estaba demasiado drenado por la falta de alimentos o la perdida de sangre. Al principio, trató de encontrar las respuestas en sus libros de texto del por qué podía hacer esas cosas, pero no encontró ni una palabra sobre ello.

Solo podía encontrar esa clase de cosas en las novelas de fantasía que hablaban de mundos mágicos y criaturas fantásticas. Pero había dejado de leerlos, porque ellos solamente podían hacerlo desear pertenecer a unos de esos mundos, ser uno de esos personajes. Por eso había limitado su lectura a cosas útiles.

El pequeño niño también tomó tiempo para ejercitar sus inexplicables habilidades, y ahora, al menos podía controlarlas un poco mejor. Podía hacerlas funcionar concientemente cuando él quería. Aún, solamente podía hacer cosas pequeñas, pero creía que con práctica podría mejorar.

Pero, ¿Qué eran sus habilidades especiales? No podía ser magia. Su tío siempre gritaba que la magia no existía y él había aprendido a no contradecirlo.

Sus golpizas no significaban nada. Harry se había acostumbrado a ellas y siempre hacía lo mejor para comportarse como su tío y tía querían que se comportara, con el fin de evitar el castigo. Él hacía el desayuno, la comida y la cena; se hacía cargo del jardín; y limpiaba los pisos y baños… y no le importaba. Siempre fue así y no conocía otra vida. Pero hoy, su tío había hecho algo diferente. Algo que el percibía no estaba bien.

Hoy él sabía que tendría que hacer una decisión que alteraría su vida. Tenía que escoger entre quedarse o irse.

Harry sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello.

No podía quedarse allí. Si se quedaba, su tío podría tocarlo otra vez y esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría. Él sabía que no era normal para un tío que intentara tocar de esa forma a su sobrino. Nunca había visto a Tío Vernon tocar a Dudley de esa forma, y con una evidente amenaza de dolor, si le dijera a alguien sobre lo que pasó, claramente diría que sin duda había algo malo sobre eso. Afortunadamente, nada había pasado a excepción de las extrañas caricias a su cabello y en su espalda, pero claramente quería más.

Se incorporó derecho, respingó cuando sintió el latigazo de dolor golpear su espalda.

No, no podía quedarse allí. Era tratado como un sirviente; golpeado, matado de hambre, y sus ropas eran los desperdicios de Dudley, viejas y enormes camisas y pantalones. Y ahora la promesa de una nueva amenaza. Tenía que irse.

Aclarando su mente, sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación tras sus viejos y rotos anteojos. Harry respingó de nuevo cuando se levantó de la cama. Con movimientos cuidadosos, tomó su vieja mochila de debajo de la cama, y la llenó con algunas de sus ropas, así como algunos de sus libros más interesante.

Se las arregló para abrir silenciosamente la puerta de la alacena y calladamente se deslizó hacia el pasillo. Harry se quedó quieto, escuchando los ruidosos sonidos que venían de la sala. Sabía que sus parientes estaban ahí viendo la televisión, como lo hacían durante sus tardes. No escuchó otras voces a excepción de las que provenían de la televisión.

Como no escuchó el movimiento de pasos, supo que los Dursleys no estaban al tanto de lo que trataba de hacer. Cuidadosamente, Harry sostuvo fuertemente su mochila en su mano, y de puntillas caminó a la puerta de entrada.

Esperó frente a ella; aún sin abrir la puerta hasta escuchar sonidos fuerte provenientes de la televisión. Su oportunidad llegó cuando escuchó el sonido de ametralladoras rugir, y después de un tirón abrió la puerta, Harry corrió rápidamente fuera de la casa.

Corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, el sol se estaba poniendo ya. Se sentía cansado y drenado pero sabía que debía continuar. Harry pasó su mochila sobre su hombro, se mordió el labio interior para tragarse el sollozo de dolor, y tomo sus enormes pantalones por la cinturilla con su mano, los cuales se mantenían precariamente colgando sobre sus caderas, amenazando con deslizarse al suelo, casi haciéndole tropezar en su carrera por la desértica calle.

Por fin, alcanzó el final de Privet Drive, donde había un parque, y, más allá, la autopista. Harry se detuvo para tomar un respiro y sentarse en la acera. Sabía que su ausencia no sería notada hasta el siguiente día, después de todo ya había terminado todas sus tareas, así que tenía tiempo de pensar en que es lo que haría.

Ahora que estaba fuera, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Estaba solo, no sabía a donde ir, no tenía dinero. Pero ahora no podía volver. Si su tío ponía sus manos sobre él después de que escapara, sabía que recibiría una golpiza durante cada pulgada de su vida. No, no había regreso.

Pero ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir un niño de diez años en las calles? ¿Dónde encontraría comida o refugio?

Harry sintió tal desesperación e incertidumbre que no pudo acallar sus sollozos. Se envolvió con sus delgados brazos alrededor de si mismo mientras el frío de la noche comenzaba a sentirse, y por enésima vez en su vida, deseó que alguien se preocupara por él.

Estaba asustado cuando sintió que un húmedo hocico tocó su mano. Se acomodó sus rotos anteojos sobre su nariz para ver al gran perro negro que estaba junto a él, el cual estaba empujando su hocico hacía su mano. Nunca había visto a ese perro en el vecindario y el animal estaba bastante delgado, su negro pelaje estaba cubierto con suciedad,

"Y ¿Quién podrías ser tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí."

El perro lamió la mano de Harry y meneó la cola. Eso hizo sonreír a Harry, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su deshilachada manga.

Giró su cabeza a un lado, mirando aún con curiosidad al perro.

"Creo que tú también estás solo, como yo, sin nadie que cuide de ti. Sin nadie que te ame. ¿También haz sido golpeado como yo?"

En ese momento, el perro dejó de lamer su mano, y miró a Harry con una expresión extraña para un animal.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que no era normal hablar con un perro, pero se sentía tan solo… sentía la necesidad de compartir sus penas, aún sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta del animal quien no entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Creo que puedes venir conmigo, pero el problema es que no tengo a donde ir" dijo miserablemente Harry. "Acabo de huir de mi hogar. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque había soportado por mucho tiempo las golpizas y los desagradables comentarios de mi tío. Incluso prefiero vivir en las calles que seguir viviendo con ellos."

Sacudió su cabeza y miró lejos de donde estaba el perro, y murmuró, "Me preguntó si tengo algo porque vivir"

Harry se quedó en silencio en su taciturna depresión. Se abrazó las rodillas y miró al perro. Se encontró así mismo mirando esos ojos grises que lo contemplaban silenciosamente.

De repente, el perro ladró y se movió hacia él. Harry cayó de espaldas mientras el gran perro venía hacia él. Había algo realmente extraño en la intensidad de los ojos grises del animal.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandemente y su mandíbula se caía cuando el perro comenzó a cambiar frente a él. Pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear. En un instante, estaba un gran perro negro, en el siguiente, un delgado y harapiento hombre le miraba.

Harry gritó y saltó sobre sus pies para correr lejos de aquel extraño.

Cuando trataba de alejarse, sintió unos brazos apresar sus hombros, y cuando estaba apunto de gritar, una mano tapó su boca, y rápidamente fue abrazado por detrás.

Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, agitando sus brazos y piernas, pero el hombre que lo mantenía cautivo estaba reticente a soltarlo y sus gritos eran ahogados por la sucia y larga mano fuertemente apretada contra su boca.

Escuchó un susurró desesperado "Confía en mí", y repentinamente sintió como si todo su cuerpo pasara a través un tubo. La sensación se detuvo rápidamente y abrió sus ojos.

Estaba parado frente al hombre, en una calle que nunca había visto antes. Harry miró rápidamente a los lados y vio una hilera de casas frente a ellos, y que estaban completamente solos en la calle. Su mente se arremolinaba mientras pensaba cual sería su próximo movimiento. Estaba temeroso y aprensivo del hombre que tenía frente a él, aún sin entender que había sucedido.

Harry dio un paso atrás lejos del hombre y finalmente decidió que era momento de escapar.

Abruptamente, una mano lo sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer si quiera el intento.

"Harry, Harry, por favor escúchame. No deseo lastimarte" dijo rápidamente el harapiento hombre.

Harry se alejó del él, tanto como el agarre del hombre le permitía. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y ¿qué… qué? Usted era un perro."

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era ese hombre y cómo sabía su nombre? Harry estaba apunto de correr, pero el agarre del hombre lo detenía, y se volteó cuando el hombre se dirigió a él de nuevo.

"Harry, mi nombre es Sirius Black. Yo soy… Yo soy tu padrino" respondió suavemente el hombre de negra cabellera

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó, y gritó enojado, "¡Estás mintiendo! Yo no tengo un padrino. ¡No tengo a nadie! ¡Si tuviera un padrino, el me hubiera adoptado, y no me hubiera dejado con los Dursleys! ¡Él se habría hecho cargo de mí!

Una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara del hombre. Atravesó a Harry con sus grises ojos, y continuo de forma suplicante, "Yo hubiera amado el criarte… pero no puede. Estaba encerrado. Escapé para verte. Tenía que saber si estabas bien. No podía soportarlo más…"

Harry no sabía que pensar. ¿Encerrado? ¿Sería acaso ese hombre alguna clase de loco homicida que acababa de escapar de la cárcel? Sin duda lucía como uno. Estaba usando ropa gris y raída; tenía el cabello largo y lleno de suciedad, y se veía como si no hubiera comido en diez años.

Sirius Black veía implorantemente a su ahijado y observó que Harry no creía en él. Había escapado de Azkaban hacía solo una semana y ocupó todo su tiempo en buscar a Harry. Nunca pensó en buscarlo en la casa de la hermana de Lily. No hasta que escuchó hablar a unos magos afuera del Caldero Chorreante diciendo que se preguntaban donde estaba El-Niño-Que-Vivió, desde que no tenía ningún familiar mágico. Cuando escuchó eso rápidamente comprendió que Dumbledore había llevado a Harry con los Dursley y deseaba despedazar al hombre.

Cualquiera que conociera a Lily sabría que su hermana la odiaba, despreciaba la magia, y que haría la vida de Harry miserable. Afortunadamente, él sabía donde vivía la hermana de Lily, puesto que una vez acompañó a Lily a visitar a Petunia, cuando ella intentó enmendar su relación con su hermana para invitarla a su boda. James estaba ocupado con sus deberes de Auror y Sirius se tomó un día libre para ir con ella. Terminó todo con Petunia gritándole a Lily acerca de su innaturalidad y Lily llorando en sus brazos. Fueron echados de la casa por un obeso muggle con quien Petunia se casó. Él habría amado el lanzarles algunos hechizos hasta cansarse.

Cuando encontró a Harry sentado en la calle, estaba más impresionado de lo que esperaba. Harry era un pequeño y frágil niño con golpes en su cara y brazos. Nunca imaginó que el hijo de James Potter pudiera ser reducido a eso. Sintió una fría furia cuando escuchó a Harry hablar sobre ser golpeado. Y su corazón se apretó cuando Harry dijo que no tenía a nadie y no sabía si su vida era digna de vivir.

Decidió, ahí mismo, que se llevaría a Harry a vivir con él. Al principio, solamente había querido ver que el chico estuviera bien, sin revelar quien era, puesto que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Él era un prófugo de Azkaban, y primero tenía que asentarse y planear que hacer, antes de encargarse de su ahijado. Pero luego de escuchar a Harry y saber que el pequeño niño estaba planeando vivir en las calles, supo que tenía que llevar a Harry con él. Aún si tenía que vivir la vida errática de un hombre que era cazado.

Sirius reforzó su resolución, y dijo implorantemente, "Harry, puedo explicarte todo una vez que nos asentemos. No podemos seguir en las calles. Por favor, entra a mi casa y te explicaré todo. Por favor, confía en mí."

Harry miró al hombre a los ojos – ¿Era Sirius? – y vio profunda una emoción en ellos, la esperanza estaba brillando en los grises ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró cautelosamente alrededor. Estaban solos. Sí gritaba por ayuda, ¿lo ayudaría alguien? Y si lo hacía, ¿lo lastimaría aquel hombre enfermo para hacerlo callar? El hombre aún mantenía el agarre en su hombro, y cada vez que trataba de huir, lo detenía. No sabía que hacer. Y de nuevo, no tenía a donde ir.

"O-okay" respondió inseguro Harry. Puso su espalda erguida, y dijo con determinación, "Pero si no le creo, me iré por mi cuenta."

Sabía cual era la mejor opción. Escuchar al loco hombre y esperar la oportunidad para escapar de él. Obedecería, como siempre obedecía a su tía y tío, para evitar algún castigo, mientras que él le ofrecía su tiempo. Y ese hombre podría ser un criminal, probablemente fuera un homicida prófugo… El hombre lucía débil pero aún así fuerte, sin mencionar que era mayor y más alto que él. Entonces, no podría luchar contra él, pero sí podía esperar por la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Sirius le sonrió al chico. Eso era más como el Harry que él había esperado. Tenía que admirar al muchacho por no confiar tan fácilmente y por su breve despliegue de independencia.

"Muy bien. Ahora, colócate a mi lado y mira a esas casas. Mi casa va a aparecer frente a nosotros, y es bastante divertido ver como sucede."

Harry le miraba con aprensión. ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? Sus sospechas parecían confirmarse. El hombre estaba loco. Estaba pensando en que había accedido apresuradamente a escuchar a aquel hombre, cuando de repente, las casas frente a ellos comenzaron ruidosamente a cambiar y a moverse a los lados, y una casa comenzó a crecer en medio de ellas.

La mandíbula de Harry se cayó mientras observaba la espectacular vista.

Sirius sonrió ante la expresión de su ahijado. Era en verdad fascinante ver aquello suceder por primera vez. Aún si odiaba la casa, era realmente conveniente dada todas las barreras de protección y los hechizos anti rastreo en ella. Sus padres habían sido una pareja de bastardos paranoicos.

Tomó la mano de Harry y se movió para abrir la puerta. Giró la dorada y vieja perilla, y de un tirón abrió la puerta, arrastrando a Harry detrás de él mientras entraba a la casa.

Estaba muy oscuro. Sirius tomó la varita que había robado a un mago ebrio, e invocó un 'Lux' para encender todos los candelabros en la casa. Era bastante deprimente y intolerablemente sucia; mucho trabajo debía hacerse para lograr que ese lugar fuera habitable. Gentilmente empujó a Harry más adentro cuando los gritos comenzaron.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?! ¡Vergüenza de mi carne! Traidor a la noble casa de los Black" chilló el retrato del vestíbulo.

"Oh Merlín" gruñó Sirius "Me había olvidado de ella."

Le guiñó a Harry, quien permaneció clavado al suelo con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

Se giró al retrato, Sirius gritó despreciativamente, "¡Cállate, vieja bruja!"

Sirius rápidamente cerró las cortinas para cubrir el retrato y los gritos cesaron.

Sacudió su cabeza y murmuró suspirando, "Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de vencerla. Nos volverá locos."

Dirigió a su ahijado, que estaba extrañamente callado, a la cocina e invocó un fuerte 'Scourgify' para limpiar la mesa y dos sillas.

Harry se sentó, mientras su mente giraba con pensamientos acerca de lo que había visto. Una casa que aparece y crece de la nada; un retrato que habla; y Sirius usó una vara y dijo palabras extrañas, haciendo que las cosas ocurrieran… Justo como cuando el deseaba que las cosas ocurr…

No sabía que pensar, y todos los planes de escapar lejos de aquel hombre dejaron su menta mientras consideraba más las cosas. Ese hombre podía hacer cosas como las que él hacía, pero nunca antes había conocido que fuera como él. Y su tío siempre le dijo que era un fenómeno, y que no había nadie más como él; que él era el único anormal.

Aún más, desde que había entrado a la casa, sintió algo en el aire que le resultó familiar; sentía un extraño pero no desagradable cosquilleo en su piel.

Sirius se sentó frente a Harry y vio la mirada de contemplación en la cara de su ahijado. El pequeño niño era inteligente. Lucia exactamente como James. Un demacrado, pequeño y frágil James, pero la semejanza estaba clara. Pero los modales de Harry eran como los de Lily. Ella pensaba antes de actuar; nunca se apresuraba ha hacer estúpidas cosas gryffindorescas. Una triste sonrisa se esparció por su cara mientras rememoraba.

Miró al pequeño chico, y dijo calmadamente, "Harry, tienes que creerme. Soy tu padrino pero fui incapaz de cuidarte. Después de que tus padres fueron asesinados -"

"¿Qué quieres decir con asesinados?" interrumpió Harry mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido. "Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico porque mi padre estaba ebrio. Y estrelló el auto contra otro matando a mi madre y a la otra familia dentro del auto."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo esas mentiras?" dijo Sirius, levantándose abruptamente. Comenzó a pasearse frente a Harry, mientras decía molesto, "¡James nunca fue un ebrio! ¡Y él nunca sería responsable de la muerte de una familia de muggles! James y Lily fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort y ellos eran unos de las parejas de magos más poderosas de nuestros tiempos. ¿Quién se atrevió a…?"

Harry sintió su corazón detenerse, y miró al paseante hombre con grandes y anchos ojos. "¿Magos? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sirius lo miró con una extraña mueca en su rostro. Se arrodilló frente a Harry y tomó en sus manos las más pequeñas y delgadas. "Harry, eres un mago. Tus padres eran magos"

Por la mueca de incomprensión en la cara de Harry, llegó a una sorprendente revelación.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ellos nunca te lo dijeron! Esos desagradables muggles. Tú puedes hacer magia como yo con mi varita."

Sirius sacó la varita que había robado y se la entregó a Harry, quien la tomó en sus pequeñas manos, mirándola con fascinación.

"Los magos hacemos magia con una varita. Usamos encantamientos para hacer funcionar nuestra magia a través de la varita. Tú me viste usarla."

Harry asintió, su mente aún estaba algo confundida mientras observaba la varita en sus manos.

Miró al hombre, y dijo con incertidumbre, "¿Yo puedo hacer magia?"

Sirius apretó más el agarre a las manos de su ahijado, y con una sonrisa dijo, "Sí."

Harry le parpadeo. Después de unos minutos, dijo vacilante, "O-Okay. Creo- Creo que eso explicaría algunas cosas…"

Necesitaba pensar más las cosas. El hombre –Sirius, se corrigió así mismo- dijo que él podía hacer magia. Su tío estaba equivocado. La magia si existía. Probablemente la casa había aparecido ante el era porque era 'mágica', y tal vez el retrato que habló porque era 'mágico' también. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ¿acaso no siempre supo que él era especial? Que sus habilidades era un regalo y no algo por lo cual avergonzarse, ¿sin importar lo que sus parientes dijeran? Sí, él sabía que sus 'habilidades' eran especiales y ahora sabía por qué. Él era un mago. Era sorpresivo, pero aún así, lo creía fácilmente. Eso explicaba todo.

Se sintió feliz, aún más cuando recordaba que Sirus había dicho que era su padrino. ¿Mentiría el hombre sobre eso? Prefería creerle. El hombre parecía sincero. Y de pronto recordó algo y su ceño se frunció.

"¿Qué son los muggles?"

Sirius rió. Su ahijado era un completo neófito sobre el mundo mágico. Tenía mucho que explicarle. Y de pronto apretó la mandíbula con rabia. ¡Eso era culpa de Dumbledore! ¿Cómo era posible que el viejo hiciera algo así? Se calmó así mismo y se preparó para decirle a Harry lo más que pudiera.

"Muggles son aquellos que no tienen magia en su sangre. Ellos no tienen nuestras 'habilidades', como la gente con la que vivías. La mayoría no sabe de nuestra existencia. Es mejor de esa manera, porque podrían temernos y cazarnos."

Miró a su ahijado, que parecía entender hasta el momento, así que continuó, "Hace mucho tiempo vivíamos con ellos, pero comenzaron a temer nuestros poderes, y comenzó la llamada cacería de brujas. Los muggles comenzaron a cazarnos. En el mundo mágico, se acordó distanciarnos de ellos. Poderosos hechizos fueron usados, y ahora todas nuestras comunidades están hechizadas contra los muggles. No pueden encontrarnos y nuestras casas permanecen escondidas también. Hay comunidades mágicas en todos los países y tenemos escuelas para entrenar a los jóvenes magos como tú. Nuestro Ministerio de Magia se encarga de mantenernos en secreto de los muggles, aunque creo que el Primer Ministro muggle está al enterado de nuestra existencia, pero no puede hablar de eso con nadie."

Sirius miraba a Harry para ver si el chico había entendido las cosas hasta el momento. Harry, a pesar de que vio que el hombre esperaba que dijera algo, estaba demasiado sorprendido y era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra mientras su mente tomaba todo lo que Sirius le había revelado.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Existía todo un mundo secreto? De personas como él, ¿Quiénes podían hacer magia? El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la maravillosa perspectiva. ¡No era un fenómeno! Si era verdad, había otros como él. Otros quienes podrían comprenderlo y tal vez… tal vez preocuparse por él.

"Hay tanto que decirte," dijo Sirius. "Pero la cosa más importante es que tú eres el hijo de James Potter, quien fue un gran mago y Auror."

Harry le miró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y Sirius le regaló una sonrisa de comprensión.

"Un Auror es un mago que atrapa a otros magos que han cometido crímenes."

"¿Cómo un policía?" inquirió Harry, ansiando saber más acerca de su padre y el mundo mágico.

Sirius sonreía. "Sí, pero los Aurores son aún más importantes en nuestras comunidades. Ellos tienen que ser magos muy poderosos y fuertes. Es uno de los trabajos más prestigiosos en el mundo mágico, aunque el precio es alto" Sonrió recordando, y agregó, "Y el entrenamiento es brutal."

Harry le lanzó una mirada, y dijo calmadamente, "Usted era un Auror."

"Sí, lo era" comentó Sirius, viéndole con sorpresa.

"Y ¿Qué hay de mi madre?" preguntó tranquilamente Harry.

Una triste expresión se extendió por todo el rostro de Sirius mientras respondía, "Tú madre era Lily Evans. Ella era una medimagoi, algo así como un doctor - creo que así los llaman los muggles -. Era una hija de muggles. Sus padres eran muggles pero ella nació con magia."

"Okay," decía Harry lentamente, tratando de entender todo correctamente.

Sirius le sonreía. "Intentaré explicarte lo más claramente posible. No tengas miedo de preguntar" Harry asintió, y Sirius continuó, "Como te decía, tu madre era hija de muggles, así que cuando cumplió once recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Hogwarts es el Colegio de Hechicería de Inglaterra. Los hijos de muggles aún son una minoría pero son aceptados en nuestra sociedad. Antes de que nacieras, eran tiempos peligrosos. Muchos sangre puras, son magos que no tienen sangre muggle en sus líneas de sangre, pensaban que a los hijos de muggles no deberían permitírseles entrar en nuestra sociedad por el peligro de que descubran nuestras comunidades mágicas. Había un mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort que quería matar a todos los hijos de muggles solo por eso, y tenía un grupo de seguidores que se hacían llamar Mortifagos. Ellos eran magos oscuros que seguían sus órdenes. Pero había otros sangre puras y mestizos - ellos tienen sangre muggle y de mago - que se opusieron a ellos. Tu padre era un sangre pura, de la línea Potter. Él, tu madre y yo, junto a muchos más, éramos parte de un grupo llamado la Orden del Fénix."

Harry rápidamente agarró toda la información y, aunque comprendía brevemente, lo aguardo para leer después. Sirius le miraba, como si pidiera permiso para continuar, y el se lo otorgó con una amable sonrisa y un asentimiento.

"La Orden fue establecida por Albus Dumbledore – el director de Hogwarts – el primero en luchar contra el anterior Dark Lord, y después pelear en contra de Voldemort y sus Mortifagos. Eran tiempos violentos y nosotros les superábamos en número, puesto que numerosos magos y brujas estaban temerosos de oponerse. James y Lily eran particularmente acechados, puesto que ambos eran muy poderosos y formaban una pareja sangre pura-hijo de muggle, contra la que se oponían las creencias de Voldemort. Poco después de que tú nacieras, Dumbledore convenció a James de llevarte a ti y a Lily a un escondite. No sé porque Dumbledore tenía la certeza de que los Mortifagos irían por ellos, pero estaba en lo cierto. James, Lily y tú fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa en el Valle Godirc. Y tomaron un Guardián del Secreto. Un Guardián del Secreto es usado en un hechizo para que solamente esa persona pueda decirles a otras la ubicación de la casa. Al principio, James me pidió a mi que fuera el Guardián pero yo creí…"

Sirius apretó sus puños y su rostro se tornó oscuro. "Yo creía que sería mejor si Peter Pettigrew fuera elegido. Él era nuestro amigo y sería una opción menos obvia, después de todo yo era el mejor amigo de James y un Auror también, así que tenía más oportunidades de ser capturado. Me- Me arrepentiré de ello mientras viva. Sabíamos que había un espía entre nosotros, y pensé que era Remus. Remus era también nuestro amigo, pero él era un hombre lobo."

Hary sentía su cabeza sobrecargarse y trabajar a toda su capacidad. Se frotó la frente como si tratara de asimilar todo. Percibió lo que Sirius estaba señalando: ese Pettigrew hizo algo, algo malo. Pero quería saber; saber la verdad acerca de sus padres y cómo murieron. Y otra cosa que captó su atención. ¿Sirius había dicho algo acerca de un 'hombre lobo'? Había películas acerca de ellos. Algunas personas disfrutaban de verlas.

'No personas,' Harry se dijo así mismo, 'Ellos eran muggles.' Y se sorprendió así mismo por hacer ya una distinción. Pero siempre había sabido que él era diferente del resto… especial, de alguna manera.

Mal interpretando la cara de sorpresa de Harry, Sirius sonrió. "Oh, sí, ellos existen. Están catalogados como criaturas oscuras, se transforman cada luna llena y se convierten en bestias sin mente que atacan a cualquiera. Pero Remus siempre fue gentil y amable, pero estúpidamente pensé que podría ser él desde que Dumbledore le había enviado a las manadas de hombres lobos a negociar una alianza. Pensé que tal vez lo habían convencido de que se uniera contra nosotros." Sonrió, y continuó, "Bueno, solo Lily y James sabían del cambio de Guardián del Secreto, así que nadie sabía que Peter fue el que traicionó a tus padres"

Sirius se detuvo, y con enojo gruño, "Peter era un Mortifago y le dijo a Voldemort sobre el lugar donde tus padres se escondían. Imagino que esa sucia rata estaba realmente orgullosa de darle a su Amo tan importante información."

"¡Espera!" gritó Harry cuando Sirius estaba por continuar. "¿Qué es un Morti – tu dijiste Mortifago? Bien, ¿Qué es eso, y qué es un Voldemort?"

El rostro de Sirius se tornó oscuro, y continuó con una voz atada con odio, "Voldemort, o Tú-Sabes-Quien, como le llamaban los magos y brujas temerosos, era un poderoso mago oscuro. Un mago oscuro es… Bueno, te diré después más sobre ello. Pero Voldemort era el Dark Lord, significa que tenía un grupo de seguidores, quienes eran magos oscuros también, la mayoría de ellos, de todos modos. Sus seguidores se hacían llamar Mortifagos y eran marcados por él. Puedes reconocer a uno por la Marca Oscura en su brazo izquierdo. Es algo como… ¿Cómo lo llaman lo muggles? Ah, sí. Una especie de tatuaje, un tatuaje mágico.

"Okay" respondió Harry digiriendo, tomando todo. "Pero ¿Por qué la gente le teme?"

"Le temía" corrigió Sirius con una mueca. "Afortunadamente murió. Pero creo que aún algunos tiemblan de miedo al escuchar su nombre. Voldemort era un maldito sin corazón. Él y su alegre banda de seguidores mataron miles de magos y brujas. Había una guerra y era terrible."

"¿Voldemort murió?" preguntó Harry con interés "¿Cómo?"

El rostro de Sirius se llenó de pena. "En Halloween, cuando tú eras solo un bebe de un año de edad, Voldemort llegó al Valle de Godric y mató a tus padres. Nadie sabe que sucedió exactamente, pero tú sobreviviste. Él trató de matarte con una maldición asesina – es un hechizo que mata instantáneamente – y rebotó matándole a él en tu lugar. Y te dejó a ti con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en tu frente."

Sirius miraba a su ahijado. Los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos mientras delineaba la cicatriz con un dedo, pero el chico permanecía en silencio.

¿Un mago oscuro había matado a sus padres? ¿Y trató de matarle pero sobrevivió? Harry agitó su cabeza. No entendía. ¿Por qué sus padres murieron pero el sobrevivió?

"Fuiste declarado el Niño-Que-Vivio y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico porque habías matado a uno de los más oscuros Lords que ha existido", le comentó tranquilamente. "Pero me estoy adelantando. La noche de Halloween, regresé de mis deberes como Auror y fui al Valle Godric para ver a James. Cuando llegué, parte de la casa estaba completamente destruida y vi a tu padre muer-muerto en la entrada."

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Sirius, pero se obligó a continuar. "Busqué a Lily y a ti. Tú estabas en tu habitación, ella yacía muerta frente a tu cuna. Creo que ella te protegió en contra de Voldemort y la mató primero antes de intentar matarte a ti. No sé porque Voldemort te quería muerto. Siempre pensé que solamente quería a James y a Lily porque ellos eran bien conocidos como opositores suyos. Nada quedó de Voldemort, el cuarto quedó completamente destruido, las paredes oscurecidas y tambaleantes. Tú estabas ahí acostado viendo a tu mamá…"

Sirius se quebró y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras intentaba acallar los silenciosos sollozos. Harry pudo ver densas lágrimas trazar un blanco camino en las huecas y sucias mejillas de Sirius.

Harry se sentía denso. Apenas y podía captar todo lo que le habían dicho. Estaba tan impactado por todo; era demasiado para digerir. Pero estaba contento de que Sirius le dijera todo, sin guardar ningún secreto. Estaba siendo tratado como un adulto y estaba agradecido por ello. Silenciosas lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas pero quería saber más.

Sirius estaba hincado frente a él y lloraba abiertamente. Se veía tan devastado, tan lleno de culpa. Harry sintió un fuerte apego a él. Se arrodilló frente al hombre y lo abrazó por la cintura. Sirius respondió aferrándose a él mientras débiles sollozos estremecían su demacrado cuerpo. Pero Harry necesitaba saber más.

"¿Qué pasó después?" susurró contra el pecho de Sirius.

Sintió tanta ira contra Peter, el amigo de sus padres que los había traicionado, pero necesitaba controlar sus emociones para escuchar el resto.

"Me volví loco de pena y rabia" continuó Sirius. "Te saqué de la casa y Hagrid vino. Él era un miembro de la orden y fue enviado por Dumbledore. Dumbledore puso un hechizo en la casa para que le alertara si era atacada, así él supo cuando ocurrió. Te entregué a Hagrid."

Miró a Harry con los ojos colmados de pena y culpa, y agregó, "Merlin, no debí. ¡Debí tomarte e llevarte a vivir conmigo! Fui un verdadero tonto. ¡Fue mi culpa! Te dejé con Hagrid porque quería encontrar al traidor y matarlo. Pasé toda la noche buscando a Peter y finalmente lo encontré al siguiente día en el Londres muggle. El sucio cobarde se iba a esconder. Lo confronté y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el bastardo traidor voló toda una cuadra matando veinte muggles, se cortó su dedo, se transformó en una rata y escapó."

Harry se forzó así mismo a pensar claramente. "¿A qué te refieres con que se transformó en una rata?"

"Como lo que yo hice cuando me transformé de un perro a un humano. Nosotros tres, James, Peter y yo, éramos animagos; podemos transformarnos en animales. Pero nadie sabía. Verás, es ilegal ser uno sin tener un registro, y nosotros nunca nos registramos. Así que todo el mundo creyó que maté a Peter, después de que solamente dejara un dedo, y que maté muggles también. Los Aurores llegaron rápidamente y fue aprendido y enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio," se apresuró Sirius, como si decirlo rápidamente podría suavizar el dolor que sentía.

"Estaba tan loco de ira que no pude convencer a nadie de mi inocencia y sentía tanta culpa que creía que lo merecía. Azkaban es la prisión de los magos. Desde entonces, he estado ahí. Pero no podía soportarlo más. Sí he sobrevivido tanto tiempo fue gracias a mi forma de animago. La prisión es custodiada por criaturas oscuras llamadas Dementores, ellos toman toda la felicidad que tienes, muchos prisioneros se vuelven locos después de unos cuantos meses allí. Pero yo no tenía sentimientos felices; mi mejor amigo y la mujer que amé habían sido asesinados y todo fue mi culpa. Usé mi forma animaga para prevenir que los Dementores se alimentaran de mi por demasiado tiempo. Unas semanas atrás comencé a buscar formas de escapar. Seguía pensando en ti y que tú creerías que yo era el traidor de tus padres. Creí que eras criado como un mago y, como tal, tú creerías, como el resto, que yo era un traidor. Finalmente regresé a mis cabales, me transformé, me deslicé entre las barras y fui en tú búsqueda. Quería matar primero a Peter, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estabas con los Dursleys, tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien."

Sirius hizo una pausa, y después gruño, "Nunca pensé que Dumbledore fuera a dejarte con ellos. Debí haber venido por ti antes si me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. ¡Todos sabían que Petunia odiaba a tu madre y a la magia!"

Harry tomó todo lo que escuchó con más calma, lo que le permitió reflexionar acerca de lo que le había dicho Sirius. Finalmente, analizó la última parte. El director Dumbledore fue uno de los que lo dejó con los Durleys, aún sabiendo que ellos odiaban a los magos.

¿Pero por qué? Si se había convertido en algo tan importante para el mundo mágico por causar la derrota de Voldemort, ¿Por qué dejarlo vivir en el olvido con una familia muggle? ¿Por qué el director no fue a verle? Eso le dejó un mal sentimiento. Tenía que reflexionarlo cuando estuviera a solas. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. ¿Por qué la maldición asesina no le afectó? Cómo era posible para un bebe matar a un poderoso mago como Voldemort. Sabía tan poco del mundo que Sirius le estaba describiendo. Estaba resuelto a aprender lo más rápido posible. Pero se sentía exhausto después de todo lo que había escuchado. Y las heridas en su espalda aún le causaban dolor. Tanto que analizar y tanto que aprender…

Sirius miro hacia abajo a Harry y vio la pensativa expresión de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido de la compostura de Harry durante todo lo que le había dicho. El chico había llorado y le había abrazos, pero actuaba como un adulto, ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba el chico para actuar tan calmado en aquellas circunstancias? Cualquier niño normal habría sollozado y gemido por sus padres, y no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar cosas tan oscuras y violentas. En lugar de eso, Harry deseaba saber más y le había consolado, cuando se suponía que debía ser al revés.

'Ha sufrido tanto y aún así es tan fuerte. Es impresionante.' Sirius sintió una oleada de orgullo por el chico. Pero de nuevo pensó en como había encontrado a Harry. Su ahijado había huido de los Durleys y estaba cubierto de golpes. Cuando le abrazó sintió como Harry se encogía pero el chico rápidamente se recuperó. Harry había dicho que le había golpeado pero él estaba determinado a saber más.

"Harry," le habló tranquilamente Sirius, "¿Puedes decirme por qué escapaste de los Dursleys?"

Instantáneamente sintió como el pequeño niño se tensaba en sus brazos.

Harry se alejó del abrazo y miró a Sirius. Ese hombre se había abierto tanto a él. Había sufrido tanto y por tanto tiempo. Era su padrino y aparentemente estaba dispuesto a llevarlo con él. Le debía el decirle la verdad.

Tomó un respiro hondo. "Tú escuchaste lo que te dije cuando eras un perro. A Tía Petunia nunca le agradé y me hacía hacer todas las tareas de la casa. Era tratado como un sirviente, vivía en la alacena y rara vez era alimentado. Dudley me usaba como bolsa de entrenamientos, pero el peor era Tío Vernon. Él siempre me llamaba fenómeno y tú ya sabes que me mintió acerca de mis padres. Me golpeaba regularmente bajo cualquier excusa. Pero aún a eso me acostumbre. Pero recientemente…"

Harry dudó por un momento, tomó una decisión, y decidió que sería completamente honesto. "Esta noche fue la primera vez que pasó pero tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar. Después de golpearme comenzó a to-tocarme" Confesó torpemente. Tomó un respiro hondo y continuó. "Comenzó a acariciar mi es-espalda y a decir cosas extrañas. Realmente me asuste."

Rápidamente Sirius le abrazó nuevamente, después recordó las heridas en la espalda del chico cuando Harry dejó escapar un pequeño lamento. Sintió tanta rabia, impotencia y odio.

"Oh Harry. Harry, Yo estoy- ¿Qué… Qué pasó?"

Se estaba apenas conteniendo de no salir a cazar a aquel muggle y torturarle lentamente, pero necesitaba saber si algo más había sucedido. Por Merlín que destriparía al muggle si abusó sexualmente de su ahijado.

Harry podía sentir la furia de Sirius y un agradable calor se extendió por su pecho. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él antes. Y ese hombre salió de la nada y lo llevó con él. Ahora tenía una familia de verdad. Tantas veces soñó con que algún pariente perdido viniera a rescatarle de los Dursleys, pero se había dado por vencido mucho tiempo atrás.

"Mi tía y mi primo llegaron y Tío Vernon me empujó rápidamente a la alacena. Pero me prometió que continuaríamos lo que él comenzó. Su tacto me asustaba… sabía que no era normal… que estaba mal, puesto que nunca le he visto actuar de esa forma con Dudley, mi primo… Y supe que no podría detenerle si lo intentaba de nuevo. Por eso me decidí a escapar." Harry se encogió de hombros y agregó, "No es como si dejara mucho atrás. Estoy seguro de que estarán felices de ver que me desvanecí."

Sirius agradeció a Merlín que nada más hubiera sucedido. Sintió una profunda sensación de alivio. Pero de todas formas Harry había sufrido mucho. Por los dioses, que lo haría bien. El se haría cargo de él. Le debía eso por lo menos a James y a Lily. Sitius tomó el mentón de Harry para que pudiera ver los ojos de su ahijado. Esos ojos, eran los ojos de Lily. Aquello hizo que su corazón se apretara.

"Harry, me tienes a mi ahora. Nunca te dejaré. Yo cuidaré de ti. Ningún niño debería de pasar por lo que tú haz pasado. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Soy un fugitivo y no puedo salir, pero quiero que vivas conmigo. Y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado de nuevo.

Harry sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Ahora tenía a alguien. "Gracias."

Se aclaró la garganta, y agregó con emoción, "Me encantaría vivir contigo y quiero aprender todo lo que puedas enseñarme."

Sirius sonrió. "Muy bien, consigamos alguna habitación y déjame ver tus heridas. No tengo pociones en la casa pero puedo enviar una lechuza mañana pidiendo algunas."

Vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Harry y las ansias del chico de saber más. Tenía tanto que enseñarle a su ahijado. Rió. "Te explicare todo acerca de las lechuzas y las pociones mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar."

Se levantaron y tranquilamente se dirigieron al segundo piso. Sirius llevó a Harry al cuarto de Regalus, usando su varita limpió el dormitorio, las sábanas, el cubrecama y la cama. Logró que Harry se quitara la camisa y horrorizado observó las marcas de que dejó el cinturón. Pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no comenzar a gritar. Simplemente tomó una toalla húmeda del baño y procedió a limpiar las heridas con jabón.

No había mucho en la casa. Mañana solicitaría dinero vía lechuza a Gringotts, para comprar comida y otras cosas por lechuza también. Gracias a Merlín que los goblins no tenían problema para lidiar con convictos, todo era negocios con ellos, después de todo, él era ahora la Cabeza de la Casa Black. Además las lechuzas no podían ser rastreadas cuando regresaran a Grimmauld Place debido a las poderosas barreras de sangre.

Acomodó a Harry y besó su frente. Mañana sería un largo día.

Harry despertó con la sensación de nunca haber dormido mejor en su vida. Recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer y sonrió. Parecía toda una vida desde de que viviera con los Durleys. Mucho había cambiado. Sabía quien era. Tenía una meta en la vida. Aprendería todo acerca de la magia y sería un poderoso mago como sus padres. Tomaría sus propias decisiones y no permitiría que nadie tuviera tal poder sobre él, como Dumbledore tenía. Su vida no sería dictada por otros.

Había pasado la noche pensando en todo lo que Sirius le platicó, y quería saber más acerca de Voldemort y sus seguidores, más acerca de los problemas entre sangre pura-hijos de muggles. Sirius había dicho que Voldemort y sus seguidores eran magos oscuros ¿Qué significaba? ¿La magia estaba categorizada en diferentes tipos? No importaba mucho de todas formas, el conocimiento es conocimiento, y no es malo por si mismo. El conocimiento le serviría en el mundo mágico. Mientras más supiera sobre los diferentes tipos de magia, mejor preparado estaría para defenderse de otros. Nunca más permitiría a alguien más lastimarle o le menospreciara.

También había meditado sobre Dumbledore. Al principio, estaba confundido, pero a final de cuentas, la rabia había prevalecido sobre todo lo demás. El hombre le dejó con muggles. Sirius le dijo que cualquiera que conociera a su madre, sabría que su hermana odiaba la magia. Así que ¿por qué Dumbledore le dejó con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca nadie fue a verle? Especialmente si él era tan famoso, como Sirius decía que era.

Le hizo enojar, desde que llegara a la conclusión de que el mago llamado Dumbledore había manipulado las cosas obviamente para que el creciera ignorante del mundo mágico. Sí era tan importante, debería de haber aprendido de la magia lo más antes posible, y ser llevado a su propio mundo; no dejándole sentir como un fenómeno con muggles que odian la magia. Y sabía que Sirius estaba enojado con Dumbledore por lo mismo. También se preguntaba cómo el líder de la Orden permitió que uno de sus miembros fuera encarcelado sin un juicio…

Sirius despertó y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de sus padres. Se había jurado, hace mucho tiempo, nunca regresar. Pero por desgracia, en tiempos difíciles, tenían que hacerse excepciones.

Sonrió al recordar que su ahijado estaba con él. Le había dado una nueva misión en la vida. Cuando James y Lily murieron, sintió que no tenía más razones para vivir. Se había entregado gustosamente a la nada dentro de su celda en Azkaban. Ahora se daba cuenta lo egoísta que había sido. Harry lo necesitó y él le abandonó en las garras de Dumbledore.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Nunca habría sospechado lo manipulador que Dumbledore podía ser. Siempre había tenido una gran confianza en el viejo. Bueno, antes de que descubriera que no habría un juicio y que nadie demandaría uno. Brevemente se había preguntado en su celda, por qué Dumbledore no había demandado un juicio para él. Pero ahora, la pregunta tomaba mayor relevancia puesto que Dumbledore también había intervenido en la vida de su ahijado, para empeorarla.

Él podría haber sido un Gryffindor pero reconocía una táctica Slytherin cuando veía una. Después de todo, él había sido criado como un Black; no podría obtenerse mejor entrenamiento que ese para prepararle a la realidad de la vida y ayudarle a ver la verdadera naturaleza de los demás.

Lo que Dumbledore había hecho era un claro intento de hacer de Harry alguien humilde y agradecido hacía él; un niño ignorante era fácil de manipular y de formar a su conveniencia. Estaba seguro que la mayoría del mundo mágico habría apelado el dejar a Harry que fuera criado como un muggle, sin conocimiento alguno del sus raíces mágicas. ¡Su Salvador reducido a un muggle! Llorarían ante tal atrocidad.

Dumbledore claramente quería que el chico le estuviera agradecido y que aprendiera solo lo que él deseara. Era más que evidente que Dumbledore temía que Harry se convirtiera en un chico seguro de sí mismo, engreído y confiado como James había sido. Y qué mejor forma de destruir esa posibilidad que hacer que Harry viviera con muggles que detestan a los magos.

Se juró a sí mismo que le enseñaría a Harry todo lo que pudiera necesitar para defenderse él solo. Cuando su ahijado creciera tendría que llevar una pesada carga. Dumbledore trataría de hacerle el símbolo de la Luz y tenerle bajo su control. Y los magos oscuros tratarían de influenciarlo para su causa. Todos creían que Harry se convertiría en un poderoso mago. Y sabía, dentro de él, que Voldemort podría regresar.

Durante sus días como Auror repetidamente escuchó, de magos capturados, que Voldemort había hecho planes para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Nadie lo creía realmente, pero él tenía suficiente conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras como para saber que alguien tan poderoso como Voldemort habría asegurado su inmortalidad de alguna forma. Existen muchos hechizos oscuros y horribles rituales para hacerlo al menos difícil de destruir. Y la forma en la que el cuerpo de Voldemort había sido reducido a cenizas era evidencia suficiente de que le hombre se había hecho algo. De cualquier forma la maldición asesina dejaba el cuerpo intacto. Harry tendría que luchar con Voldemort en el futuro, o al menos con los Mortifagos restantes.

Ahora que sabía de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, y la forma en la que los muggles habían tratado a Harry, estaba conciente de que no podría permanecer con la estrecha mentalidad Gryffindor que había tenido. Por el bien de Harry, aceptaría su lado oscuro y le enseñaría a su ahijado todo lo que pudiera. Incluyendo algunos hechizos oscuros, puesto que ningún hechizo de luz podría ayudar a un mago en una pelea contra un Mortifago.

Por otra parte, no estaba ahora tan seguro de los ideales de Dumbledore. El viejo era prejuicioso contra las familias oscuras y las Artes Oscuras. Él siempre había aborrecido las Artes Oscuras, porque su familia le había forzado a ellas, pero serían útiles para Harry, para su protección. Y secretamente estaba de acuerdo con algunos sangre pura, que los muggles eran muy peligrosos y que los hijos de muggles sí representaban una brecha en su seguridad. Claro, eso no significaba que deberían ser asesinados, o que eran inferiores, pero debía de encontrarse una solución.

No había conocido muchos muggles antes, pero lo que el tío de Harry le había hecho nunca se había escuchado en el mundo mágico. Los magos apreciaban a sus hijos, nunca los golpeaban o abusaban sexualmente de ellos. Había poco magos en comparación con los muggles que no le dieran una gran importancia al bienestar de los niños. Aún más en las familias de sangre pura, las cuales usualmente tenían uno o dos niños para hacerles más poderosos; puesto que se creía que entre más niños se tuviera más se diluía el poder mágico en sangre. Y aún se le otorgaba una mayor importancia al heredero de la familia.

Sus padres nunca le habían puesto una mano encima. Ellos demandaban tiránicamente que se apegaran a sus ideales y creencias pero nunca le lastimaron en de forma alguna. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Las familias oscuras realmente atesoraban a sus hijos mucho más que las familias de luz; puesto que le daban más importancia a la sangre y a la fuerza mágica de sus herederos, por ello, un heredero era irremplazable. Y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello.

Harry estaba sentado en la biblioteca que había encontrado durante su inspección a la casa.

Era un madrugador y veía que Sirius aún no se levantaba. Su curiosidad le había guiado a pasear por la casa tenuemente iluminada. Lo que había visto le fascinó. Se topó con cosas muy raras y ligeramente atemorizantes: una pared llena de cabezas de algún tipo de criatura extraña, con grandes ojos y puntiagudas orejas; una mano arrastrándose dentro de un cajón, una sombrilla cuyo mango estaba hecho de la pata de alguna criatura inmensa y cosas por el estilo.

Había pensado que vio alguna sombra moverse alrededor, pero después de esperar un rato para ver si algo aparecía, y de no escuchar nada, continuó con su inspección. También había visto varios retratos de magos roncando y brujas durmiendo, todos ellos se asemejaban de alguna forma a Sirius. Supuso que serían sus antepasados. Encontraba fascinante que los retratos parecieran tener vida y que pudieran interactuar con los vivos. La magia era simplemente maravillosa.

Finalmente, se había topado con la biblioteca y se sintió como en casa, como si nunca hubiera tenido una. Era enorme y poseía muchos libros que solamente podía describir como 'oscuros', teniendo ya un poco más de comprensión de a lo que Sirius se refería cuando mencionaba magos oscuros. No le parecía algo tan malo.

Los libros eran muy interesantes y todos contenían imágenes que se movían describiendo hechizos y rituales. Otros eran más violentos y gritaban o chillaban cuando los abría. Decidió que los leería cuando supiera más sobre la magia. Muchos hechizos eran para causar lesiones a otros o sobre como luchar contra otro mago.

Particularmente no le gustaban los libros de tortura, pero de acuerdo a Sirius, otros magos allá afuera sabían acercad de ellos, así que tendría que aprenderlos también para estar preparado. Se sentía bastante atrasado con respecto a los otros niños quienes habían sido criados como magos, así que tenía que ponerse al corriente rápidamente. Afortunadamente, era un lector rápido y aprendía con rapidez; gracias a los hábitos de lectura que había cultivado cuando vivía con 'los muggles', como había comenzado a llamar a sus parientes.

Harry estaba leyendo un libro llamado 'La Historia de las Verdaderas Artes Oscuras' y no podía dejarlo.

Narraba la historia de Morgana y su hijo Mordred, y como ellos habían sido los que más profundo indagaron, más que nadie antes, en las Artes Oscuras; como forma de protegerse contra los muggles que se comenzaban a poner en su contra. Explicaba como Morgana había peleado con Merlín sobre los peligros de revelar sus habilidades a los muggles, puesto que usualmente destruían todo aquello que sintieran fuera más poderoso que ellos. Los muggles también comenzaron a crear sus propias religiones prejuiciosas las cuales consideraban a las cosas inexplicables como obra del demonio, y eso hizo que cazaran a los magos, clamando que ellos eran siervos del diablo. Viendo que Merlín se negaba a alejarse de los muggles, tomó a su hijo Mordred con ella a una isla lejos de las costas de lo que ahora es Inglaterra. Y Morgana encontró su propio grupo de magos y brujas, que creían en el poder de la naturaleza y las mágicas fuerzas que se encontraban allí.

Era completamente cautivador para Harry y estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que ella había hecho. Después de todo, ella estaba en lo correcto, mucho magos fueron cazados y torturados por muggles quienes les acusaban de estar haciendo trabajos para el diablo cuando se les atrapaba haciendo magia. Llegó a pensar en lo que ella había pasado podía ser aplicado actualmente, puesto que los Dursleys eran un claro ejemplo de la actitud de los muggles de aquella época.

Morgana descubrió que la magia provenía de la naturaleza y que los magos estaban más conectados a la tierra que los muggles, puesto que los magos no habían reprimido el flujo mágico que corría de la tierra. Mordred indagó aun más profundo y encontró un tipo de magia fuerte y pura, que nombro Oscura, que era difícil de controlar pero que otorgaba a los magos poder sobre la naturaleza y sus criaturas. Así fue como las Artes Oscuras nacieron y su grupo de magos comenzó a conocerse como magos oscuros. Ellos usaban la magia para perfeccionar sus cuerpos y mentes, y para controlar a otros seres. Nunca la usaron para los propósitos injustos hasta que los muggles comenzaron a perseguir a los magos. Entonces, Morgana enfocó sus estudios en magia para crear hechizos ofensivos para protegerse del ataque de los muggle, e inventaron muchos hechizos oscuros, para tener una posibilidad contra el gran poder que tenían los muggles en número.

Harry estaba tan sumergido en su lectura cuando notó que había un cuadro colgando en lo alto sobre la chimenea, el cual había despertado y le estaba escudriñando. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un mago de mirada regia con un cabello largo y negro, penetrantes ojos gis oscuro, y una presencia de mando. Estaba vestido en verde fuerte y con túnicas negras las cuales lucían de al menos un siglo atrás. El retrato estaba sentado quieto en su silla cual trono pero no decía nada.

Harry se preguntaba si podría dirigirse a él. Pero decidió continuar con su lectura. Si estaba molestando, el retrato sin dudada alguna se lo haría saber.

Sirius había estado buscando a su ahijado por algún tiempo y no sabía en donde se había metido el chico.

Checo todos los cuartos principales de la casa pero los encontró vacíos. Incluso había visto a Kreancher merodeando alrededor pero no le otorgó una segunda mirada al desagradable elfo doméstico. Ese elfo era demasiado desagradable para su gusto. La forma en la que la criatura reverenciaba a su madre era nauseabunda, y era un elfo totalmente innecesario; había dejado de limpiar hace mucho tiempo y hacía lo posible para ignorar las órdenes de Sirius.

Sirius estaba intrigado. El único lugar que no había revisado eran los cuartos donde solamente alguien con sangre Black pudiera entrar; para los demás las puertas simplemente no aparecían. Y usualmente eran cuartos que contenían retratos de los Black, reliquias, y libros. Sabía que Harry no podría ver la puerta de ninguno de esos cuartos, pero después de dos horas de búsqueda y llamados a Harry, decidió revisarlos de todas formas.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Allí estaba Harry, completamente inmerso en un tomo de Artes Oscuras, y con el retrato de Arcturus Black inspeccionándolo.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado el chico para entrar? Y ¿Por qué Acturus no le había ordenado que se fuera?

Acturus Black era uno de los ancestros Black más reverenciados. Era un totalitario estricto que no tenía paciencia con los niños y consideró que cualquiera que no fuera puro, listos o lo suficientemente poderoso, un desperdicio de espacio.

Sirius había detestado ese retrato cuando era joven y tenía que admitir que siempre le había intimidado. El viejo mago fue extremadamente poderoso en sus días y fue la cabeza de la Familia Black por más de dos siglos. Acturus también fue el líder de las familias de sangre pura cuando formaron una coalición contra la prohibición de las Artes Oscuras. Y el mago había triunfado, ya que después de su tiempo la mayoría de las Artes Oscuras habían sido prohibidas en Gran Bretaña.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se acercó a su ahijado, "Harry, te he estado buscando ¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

Harry fue sacado de su lectura; era tan interesante que no había escuchado cuando Sirius entró.

"¿A qué te refieres? Simplemente encontré la biblioteca cuando inspeccionaba la casa. Espero que no estés enojado conmigo por buscarme" dijo con incertidumbre. "Encontré la casa muy interesante y quería ver más. Luego encontré la biblioteca y he estado viendo algunos libros. Me gusta mucho leer y se tan poco, que pensé que no te importaría si leía algunos de libros."

Harry veía que Sirius parecía estático, y rápidamente agregó, "Tú sabes, así no tendría que hacerte muchas preguntas molestas. Después de lo que me dijiste ayer tenía muchas preguntas y ¡estos libros son simplemente fascinantes!" era incapaz de contener su emoción y se apresuró a terminar, "Explican muchas cosas; la historia de nuestra especie, cómo se desarrollaron las Artes Oscuras, y todos los increíbles hechizos que se han inventado. No podía dejar de leer."

Terminó con una sonrisa, pero se preocupó cuando vio que Sirius solo se quedó quieto, observándole.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Cuestionó Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Lo lamento si no debía entrar aquí. Pediré tu permiso la próxima vez."

Harry hizo un movimiento para levantarse del sofá, pero Sirius se aproximó a él y colocó su mano sobre hombro, deteniendo su avance.

"Lo siento, Harry. No me refería a eso. Esta bien por mi si quieres leer los libros, pero creo que debo decirte que secciones evitar, algunas son muy peligrosas. Pero Harry ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente entraste aquí?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No debía?" preguntó Harry, mirando a su padrino con confusión.

Sirius miró a otro lado, y comenzó a mascullar, "No es posible… ¿cómo entró…? … no puede ser, puede…"

Se giró hacía Harry, y tranquilamente agregó, "Solamente alguien con sangre Black podría encontrar este habitación"

Harry se quedó quieto.

"¿Cómo entré aquí entonces?" Dijo tratando de poner algo de sentido a lo que le habían dicho. "Yo no soy un Black. ¡Soy un Potter! ¿Podría la sangre de los Potter tener de los Black?"

Repentinamente, el retrato bufó y Sirius se volteó a él.

"¿Tú que sabes?" gruñó Sirius.

"Cuida tu lengua, jovencito. Siempre fuiste un niño imprudente e ignorante," reprendió Acturus Black deshonrándole.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo, Acturus. ¿Por qué bufaste?" demandó agresivamente Sirius. ¿Cómo entró él aquí?"

"Como si tuviera que responderte" le respondió con desprecio Acturus. "Pero debido a que el chico también tiene curiosidad, te diré que la idea de un Black entre relacionándose con un Potter amante de muggles parece demasiado ridículo para comentar."

"Guárdate tus prejuicios, anciano. Solo dime, ¿cómo entró él aquí? Sé que no hay ningún Black en la familia de los Potter."

"Tal vez sea un anciano, pero no estoy ciego a la sangre como tú pareces estar," replicó desagradablemente Acturus. "Me parece que la sangre Black corre muy débil por tus venas sino puedes sentirlo."

Harry les escuchaba atentamente durante su disputa verbal y había sacado algunas conclusiones las cuales eran confusas. Así que decidió no intervenir.

"Uhm, disculpe, señor Black," habló Harry educadamente, tratando de no retroceder de la mirada severa del retrato, "Solamente pude llegar a una conclusión, usted cree que yo tengo sangre Black en mi… pero ¡eso no es posible!"

No sabía como continuar por el bien de Sirius, pero decidió seguir. "Eso significaría, que o mi madre pertenecía a alguna rama de la familia Black, lo cual no es posible puesto que Sirius me dijo que ella era hija de muggles… o que mi padre tenía sangre Black… o que mi padre no era James Potter, sino alguien de su familia. Y eso solo dejaría a Sirius y eso es…" vaciló en ello, y se volteo a Sirius. "O ¿tal vez tú tienes hermanos o primos?"

"Al menos el chico tiene más sentido que tú," se burlaba Acturus, viendo a Sirius.

Sirius no le prestó atención y se giró para mirar a su ahijado. "No, Harry, solamente tenía un hermano, y él murió muy joven para tener un hijo. Y Lily no puede pertenecer a alguna rama de la familia Black, puesto que yo soy de la rama principal y sabría si ella fuera un pariente lejano de los Black, por el tapete…"

Repentinamente, Sirius se puso pálido, y murmuró, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, "Volveré."

Harry estaba completamente confundido por las acciones de Sirius. Miró al retrato, y preguntó con incertidumbre, "¿Creo que hay alguna forma de ver quienes pertenecen a la familia Black?"

"Pareces un chico inteligente," comentó Acturus concisamente, "y puedo percibir poder en ti, pequeño. Tú serías un heredero aceptable."

"Tú percibes que soy un Black," murmuró Harry para sí mismo, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

Fue interrumpido de sus confusas reflexiones cuando, repentinamente, Sirius le jaló en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Oh Merlín, es verdad! Nunca me permití tener esperanzas… lo deseaba tanto… pero nunca pensé que fuera posible," le decía francamente, contra el cabello de Harry. "Envidiaba tanto a James por ello… no puedo creerlo…"

"Sirius, ¿a qué te refiere? Por favor explícame" pedía Harry. Creía que sabía la respuesta, pero él tampoco se atrevía a esperanzarse.

Sirius colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, y sus grises ojos vagaron largamente por las facciones de Harry.

"Pero te pareces tanto a James…" Murmuró Sirius. Se calló y después pareció tomar una decisión. "Harry, ven conmigo. Tengo algo que mostrarte."

Entraron a una habitación y Harry instantáneamente vio un gran tapete cubriendo una pared entera. Tenía el diseño de un árbol con innumerables ramas y pequeñas flores. En una inspección más cercana, vio nombres y fechas en cada flor. Se dio cuenta de que era un árbol familiar. Y después, notó una elegante escritura plateada en la parte superior: 'La Más Noble Casa de los Black'.

Sirius estaba trazando una de las ramas con la yema de su dedo y la dejó en una flor que parecía haber sido quemada.

"Ve aquí, Harry, solía estar mi nombre. Mi madre lo eliminó cuando escapé de casa. Nunca regresé hasta ahora, y no había visto el tapete antes de que tú nacieras… no lo sabía, ella nunca me lo dijo…"

Harry miró donde Sirius le indicaba y vio una flor junto a ella que decía: 'Regulus Acturus Black'. Luego vio una delicada rama que provenía de donde estaba el nombre de Sirius y ahí estaba una pequeña flor blanca, con las palabras: 'Orión Sirius Black' y debajo de ella, estaba su fecha de nacimiento.

Harry jadeo y su mente se arremolinaba con las posibilidades. Ahora entendía lo que Sirius sospechaba. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser? Podía ser una coincidencia. No quería creerlo sin tener una prueba. No quería enfrentar la decepción y el dolor si no resultaba ser verdad.

"Pero Sirius, puede ser una coincidencia. Lo dijiste tu mismo, me parezco a James Potter y Lily se casó con él, a menos que tú… y ella…"

Sirius miró a Harry y vio sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas atrapadas. Sentía tanto por aquel hombre. Deseaba tanto que fuera verdad.

Sirius tomó las pequeñas manos de Harry entre las suyas, y dijo tranquilamente, "Harry, amaba tanto a tu madre. Ella fue la única mujer que alguna vez ame. Salimos en secreto por mucho tiempo. James estaba atontado con Lily desde el principio, pero ella no le soportaba hasta nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts. No quería lastimarlo, él era mi mejor amigo. Así que cuando salí con tu madre nunca le dijimos a nadie. Estuvimos tres años juntos hasta que ella rompió conmigo. Eran momentos oscuros y peligrosos, ella era una hija de muggles y yo un Black. Yo había renunciado ya a los prejuicios de mi familia, pero era peligroso para ella y para mí si los sangre pura descubrían que estaba saliendo con un Black. Así que decidió terminar. Lo entendí, pero me lastimó profundamente de todas formas."

Tomó un respiro, y continuó, "Comenzó a salir con James. Aunque fue muy duro para mí, James estaba extremadamente feliz y aprendí a aceptarlo. Pero algunas veces, continuaba viéndola. No podía apartarme." Hizo una mueca, y agregó con una punzada en el corazón, "Continuamos viéndonos esporádicamente después de Hogwarts. Hasta que un día, ella me dijo que habíamos terminado realmente y que se iba a casar con James. Poco después, ellos celebraban que Lily estaba embarazada. Nunca cuestioné que tu eras de James…"

Su rostro estaba cubierto por la tristeza mientras le decía, "Ahora entiendo porque lo hizo. Si ella hubiera dado a luz el hijo de un Black, Voldemort y sus Mortifagos se hubieran convertido en una amenaza para ella. Y cuando crecieras, tendrías la presión de convertirte en el Heredero de los Black y los Mortifagos hubieran querido que te unieras a ellos. Lily no sabía cuando duraría la guerra y no quería ese futuro para ti. Así que creo que cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, rompió conmigo y aceptó la propuesta de James. Sabía que él había insistido en que se casaran por bastante tiempo, pero ella siempre le rechazaba, por mi bien. Ella todavía no se decidía. Cuando tú venías en camino, ella solo pensó en protegerte."

Sirius acarició el cabello de Harry. "Es verdad, luces como James. Demasiado para ser natural. Ella era una bruja muy inteligente. Creo que ella hizo un ritual de sangre para que tú lucieras como él. Pero puedo revertirlo ahora que lo sé.

Miró incierto a Harry, como si estuviera esperando su aceptación. Harry solamente asintió con su cabeza, demasiado perdido para hablar, mientras su pecho se comprimía con esperanza.

Sirius continuó tranquilamente, "Envidié tanto a James cuando termino con todo lo que había soñado. No puedo ni siquiera enojarme con ella. Lo hizo por ti y gracias a ella te tengo a ti. Ella te reconoció como mi hijo. Verás, ella tuvo que hacer ritual de nombre y llamarte Orión Sirius para que el tapete tuviera esa información. Esos rituales solamente se realizan en las familias oscuras sangre pura, James no habría pedido por uno. Ella era la única como sabía como quería que se llamara mi hijo."

Abruptamente, Sirius abrazó fuertemente a Harry, levantándolo del suelo. Con lágrimas sin derramar de felicidad y anhelo, murmuró ferozmente, "Eres mi hijo… ¡tengo un hijo!"

Harry abrazó la espalda de su padre y derramó silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad en su pecho. Tenía un padre… tenía un padre. Nada podría superar ese momento.

Habían sido unas semanas bastante ocupadas. Sirius estaba alegre y lleno de energía. Deseaba pasar cada hora que estaba despierto con su hijo. Mientras más sabía del chico, más le amaba, y más intenso se volvía ese extraño sentimiento.

Se había acostumbrado ya a llamarle y a pensar en él como Orión; siempre pensó que era un nombre hermoso. Y estaba orgulloso de Orión. El chico tenía una mente aguda, era amable y paciente, y amaba leer. Orión le recordaba tanto a Lily que hacía que su corazón se apretujara cada vez que miraba a su hijo. Y Orión parecía mucho más feliz que antes.

Sabía que el chico había deseado tanto tener una familia y Orión no dudó en mostrar le su afecto. Había pasado todo su tiempo hablándole del mundo mágico, de los Merodeadores, Hogwarts, y Lily; sin embargo de ella, hablaba brevemente, puesto que a veces la tristeza le hacía quebrarse. Y ya había comenzado a enseñarle sobre las costumbres de los sangre puras y la historia de la familia Black.

Nunca creyó que le enseñaría esas cosas a su hijo, considerando que en su adolescencia se rebeló contra ellas. Pero ahora que era un padre, quería que su hijo, quien era el Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black, estuviera preparado para asumir su título. Sentía que era su obligación preparar bien a su heredero. Nunca antes se preocupó por herederos, pero ahora entendía un poco mejor a sus padres, y que decepción debió de ser él para ellos.

No que se arrepintiera. Había tenido mucha diversión viviendo con James y perteneciendo a la casa de Gryffindor. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero ahora que era más maduro –no mucho sin embargo, estaba feliz y orgulloso de conceder-, y ahora que era responsable del bienestar de otro, quería que su hijo fuera el mejor y que estuviera preparado para lidiar con los sangre puras.

El día después del 'descubrimiento' – como ellos se referían entre sonrisas – encontró el hechizo oscuro que neutralizaría el ritual de sangre que Lily había hecho para mostrar la verdadera apariencia de Orión.

Después de investigar lo suficiente para saber si no lastimaría al niño, había realizado el hechizo y estaba maravillado con lo que vio. Orión era un verdadero Black. Poseía todas las facciones características de los Black: el suave y ligeramente ondulado cabello negro; los altos pómulos; la nariz aristocrática, la piel blanca y aperlada; el cuerpo delgado. Y, afortunadamente, Orión aún tenía los verdes ojos de Lily.

Ese era una característica que Sirius deseaba que su hijo mantuviera. Lo bueno fue que la vista de Orión también se había restaurado. Afortunadamente, los Black, a diferencia de los Potter, siempre habían tenido una vista perfecta. Orión aún era pequeño para su edad, y se lo asignaba a los días que Orión pasó con los Durleys. Pero se aseguraría que su hijo se alimentara mejor y el chico comenzó a rellenarse.

Sirius había comprado todo tipos de pociones y las había usado para curar las heridas Orión y sus cicatrices. Incluso notó que Orión se conducía diferente. Le hacía sonreír cuando reconocía que Orión imitaba su forma de caminar y de moverse. El pequeño niño tenía más confianza y lo ya mostraba más independencia decidiendo cuales libros quería leer.

Después de hablar con Orión sobre las Artes Oscuras, Sirius finalmente cedió ante la testarudez y los ruegos de su hijo, y le permitió a Orión leer los libros de la biblioteca de los Black. Pero Orión llamaba a Sirius cuando quería leer alguno de los más peligrosos. Entonces Sirius estaba con él, solo para asegurarse de que su hijo pudiera manejarles. Hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún problema.

Al principio, estaba consternado por que Orión estudiara las Artes Oscuras, aún sabiendo que Orión necesitaba saber lo que sus enemigo ya sabían. Pero pronto, aprendió que Orión era bastante capaz de discernir los hechizos útiles de los realmente malos. Le prestó su varita a Orión para que practicara los encantamientos, sabiendo que el Ministerio no tendría forma de percibir el uso de magia en un menor de edad debido a las barreras de los Black. Y ya estaba planeando el llevar a Orión a conseguir su propia varita.

Ellos también habían hablado extensamente de su futuro. Compartían una opinión similar de Dumbledore, lo cual había entretenido a Sirius, de nuevo comprobaba que el chico era inteligente y perspicaz. Y decidieron que era peligroso para Orión el asistir a Hogwarts.

Sirius le comentó a Orión sus sospechas acerca de la posible reaparición de Voldemort, y en consecuencia, decidieron que Orión asistiría Durmstrang; donde podría aprender más acerca de duelos y de las Artes Oscuros que en ningún otro lugar, y donde podría tener contacto con el tipo de sangre pura que apoyaban a Voldemort, de esa manera le hacía ser más discreto.

Voldemort nunca sospecharía que el Heredero de la Casa Black era realmente Harry Potter. ¿Qué mejor manera de que su hijo se mantuviera oculto que frente a las narices de los sangre puras? Y había sido idea de Orión. Sirius comenzaba a creer que si su hijo fuera a Hogwarts, probablemente hubiera sido un Slytherin. Y, sorprendentemente, no le molestaba. En lugar de ello, le hacía sentirse relajado, sabiendo que el chico sería suficientemente astuto, puesto que lo necesitaría en el futuro.

Sirius también le había dicho a Orión que tal vez necesitarían irse de Gran Bretaña e ir a la Manorii Black en Moscú, Los Black tenían muchas fincas en diferentes países, pero Sirius sabía que en Moscú menos preguntas serían hechas, y nadie se molestaría en decir a los ingleses que tenían a un prófugo de Azkaban allí.

La comunidad mágica de Moscú era el centro de la comunidad de magos del Este de Europa, y era mucho más variada que la de Inglaterra. Ellos eran también extraordinariamente leales a las familias sangre pura las cuales poseían antiguas raíces en aquel país. Y los Black eran una de las más antiguas familias que poseían intereses ahí. Es más, casi cada familia sangre pura dignas de su herencia tenían casas en Moscú, puesto que había sido la antigua capital del mundo mágico antes de la guerra en contra de Lord Grindewald. Y la Mansión Black tenía mejores protecciones que las de Grimmauld Place, dado que la cantidad de magia pura en el aire las reforzaba.

Orión había accedido fácilmente porque había estado leyendo de Moscú y era bastante emocionante el verle, puesto que era la más grande comunidad mágica que aceptaba abiertamente magos oscuros y de luz. Y representaba una oportunidad de aprender hechizos que pocos en Gran Bretaña podrían saber.

También le explicó a su padre que quería tener la libertad de decidir por sí mismo su propio bando en la guerra. Él coincidía con ambos bandos en algunos aspectos, y necesitaba interactuar más con sangre puras y magos oscuros con el fin de formarse su propia opinión.

No estaba seguro de considerar el lado oscuro como una forma de rebelarse contra Dumbledore –a quien no había conocido pero ciertamente el mago era a quien culpar por lo que había padecido con los Durleys- o si realmente podía considerarlo como una posibilidad. Tal vez fue por curiosidad y debido a la necesidad de aprender más, antes de tomar un bando.

Le dijo honestamente a Sirius que aunque Voldemort hubiera matado a su mamá y a James, lo que había hecho era un acto de guerra y era comprensible. Pero, por otro lado, no le agradaban las tácticas de terror de Voldemort o su creencia de exterminar a los hijos de muggles. Pero no le gustaban las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, sus prejuicios contra las Artes Oscuras y su ingenuidad sobre los muggles, tampoco, así que todavía no estaba convencido de apoyarle.

Y sabía que eventualmente tendría que elegir, porque a pesar de que sería Orión Black a los ojos del mundo, sabía que tarde o temprano sería arrastrado a la guerra. Por ambos porque él era un Black o podría ser que alguien descubriera que era el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Sirius al principio, estaba asustado y preocupado por la forma sin emociones con la que su hijo tomaba las cosas. Pero como Orión le había explicado sus opiniones a fondo y convincentemente, Sirius entendió que su hijo trataba de analizar todo racionalmente. Y no podía esperar que Orión se pusiera emocional sobre la muerte de Lily. Orión nunca la había conocido, y por ello, no podía lamentar inmensamente su fallecimiento. Pero aún así, hacía sentir a Sirius nervioso que su hijo considerara el bando de Voldemort como una posibilidad para tomar. Sin embargo, él rápidamente le aseguró a Orión que estaría a su lado en el bando que estuviera. Pero también le señaló que Voldemort quería asesinar a Orión específicamente, y aún no sabían por qué, y esa información era vital para ellos.

Así que Sirius le propuso que debían hacer contacto con algunas familias sangre pura y algunos viejos Mortifagos, y entrar en su círculo para que pudieran encontrar lo que sabían; porque ellos serían quienes escucharan los rumores acerca de las razones de los ataques de Voldemort. Sirius no creía tener ninguna clase de problemas en entrar en esfera, puesto que el era la Cabeza de la Casa de los Black, y porque todos, excepto los Mortifagos del Círculo Interno, pensaban que él era quien había traicionado a los Potter con Lord Voldemort. Y podría lidiar con los Mortifagos diciendo que su estancia en Azkaban le había hecho recapacitar los errores de su comportamiento.

Orión no estaba muy feliz de que su recién encontrado y amado padre tomara tales riesgos, pero admitía que necesitaban información interna, así que finalmente se calmó y aceptó el pan de Sirius.

Un tema que fue sacado por Orión, fue que él no podría decir que Lily Evans había sido su madre o que su madre no era una sangre pura, puesto que él también se estaría moviendo entre los círculos de los sangre pura. Así que no sabía que responder acerca de su madre.

Sirius se tomó un tiempo para considerarlo. Si la sangre de Orión era tomada para hacer una poción para revelar su descendencia, solamente aparecería el nombre Black. Debido a que esas pociones solamente reconocían las sangres mágicas establecidas, y marcaba 'desconocido' sino podía encontrar ninguna coincidencia. Pero Sirius no sabía acerca de todas las pociones existentes actualmente, podría haber algunas nuevas las cuales pudieran decir cuánta sangre muggle Orión poseía, y tal vez un hechizo oscuro pudiera hacer lo mismo. Realmente no encontraba una solución para ello. Solamente le dijo a Orión que necesitaría ser muy cuidadoso.

Pero acerca del nombre de su madre… Sirius recordó que había salido brevemente con una bruja francesa quien había visitado con su familia. La había conocido en casa de los Potter y habían tenido un romance que duró algunas semanas. Ella pertenecía a una pequeña familia de sangre pura francesa. Se había enterado, que justo después de su romance, ella y sus padres –quienes eran los últimos de su línea- murieron en un ataque Mortifago en Nice. Su nombre era Veronique Valcroix.

Orión podría decir que ella fue su madre y que había muerto poco después de haberle tenido. Y que alguna niñera le abandonó en un orfanato – "Eso no estaba lejos de la verdad, dadas las condiciones en las que vivía," comentó Orión amargamente -. Sería congruente con los resultados de la poción, puesto que los Valcroix eran una pequeña familia que podría aparecer como desconocida. Y sí alguna poción o hechizo detectaba sangre muggle, Orión podría decir que provenía de los Valcroix. Siempre y cuando no mostrara cuanto porcentaje de su sangre era muggle, podría ser una explicación creíble.

El problema que aún permanecía era la cicatriz de Orión. Era muy reconocible como la cicatriz de Harry Potter y querían distanciarse completamente de cualquier lazo con Harry Potter. Orión estaría más seguro, de Voldemort y Dumbledore, sí ellos nunca descubrían quién era Orión y si creían que Harry Potter aún permanecía viviendo en las calles de Londres.

Hablaron con el retrato de Phineas Nigellus, quien había estado muy interesado en conocer al Heredero de los Black, y les había dicho que Dumbledore ya estaba al tanto del escape de Harry y que muchos magos estaban buscándole en Londres, pero que no habían encontrado nada todavía.

Orión había reflexionado sobre el problema de la cicatriz y le preguntó a Sirius si no había algún encantamiento oscuro o algún ritual que pudiera ocultar la cicatriz, aún si no la eliminara permanentemente. Sirius no lo sabía, así que Orión gastó sus últimas semanas investigando en la biblioteca, para encontrar algo que pudiera servirles, mientras Sirius hacía los planes de su partida.

Sirius escribió cartas a Igor Karkaroff, Director de Durmstrang, haciéndole saber que esperaba una carta de aceptación para su hijo, en un año a partir de ahora. Envió una carta a Gringotts, solicitando la transferencia de todo su dinero a las oficinas de Moscú; haciéndoles saber que tomaría el control de todas las bóvedas de los Black y las propiedades como la Cabeza de la Casa de los Black. Dejando muy en claro que no debían dar información acerca de los movimientos de su cuenta o llevaría sus negocios a otro lado. Era una amenaza innecesaria, pero lo hacía por sí acaso.

Cada vez que Sirius pensaba sobre Orión, sonreía. Sorprendentemente, ambos, el retrato de su madre y Kreancher habían encontrado agradable al muchacho, después de que habían visto su verdadera apariencia y descubierto que el chico pasaba muchas horas de su tiempo estudiando las Artes Oscuras. Y la aceptación de Acturus Black cerraba el trato.

El retrato de su madre estaba más alegre de lo que nunca había visto - incluso ella podría considerarse contenta – y estruendosamente declaro que finalmente la familia Black tendría un heredero digno y que Orión había sido la única cosa buena que su indigno hijo, Sirius, había hecho. Todavía casi no toleraba a Sirius y él sabía que lo hacía por el bien de Orión. Aún le asombraba ver a su hijo discutir fácilmente hechizos con ella, y aún más, verla sonreír con dulzura al pequeño.

Orión también pasaba mucho tiempo charlando amenamente con Acturus. El severo y viejo mago le había tomado cariño a Orión, y hacía que Sirius se preguntara si Acturus sabría que el chico era un mestizo. Nunca escuchaba que discutían, pero parecía que realmente disfrutaban charlar juntos. Sirius ya le había asegurado a Orión que Acturus tenía también un retrato en la Mansión Black.

El chico podía encantar a cualquiera. A Sirius le gustaba pensar que era su propia personalidad deslumbrante la cual Orión había heredado. Pero sabía que Orión era muy diferente de él. Algunas veces le desconcertaba.

Su hijo podía ser tierno y encantador cuando quería, pero usualmente era callado e introspectivo. Orión podía ser ingenioso y divertido, pero siempre hablaba calmado y gentil. Su hijo estaba ganando confianza y autoestima, y era muy guapo, pero nunca se vanagloriaba o era arrogante. Era sumamente inteligente, y estaba adquiriendo una gran cantidad de conocimientos gracias a sus numerosas lecturas, pero nunca se jactaba o presumía. Orión disfrutaba las Artes Oscuras, y podía ser frío cuando se requería, pero siempre había esa suavidad e inocencia a su alrededor.

Sirius no había pensado en entrenarlo en duelos aún, puesto que Orión era todavía muy joven. Pero después de ser seguido por toda la casa, escuchando las suaves persuasiones, finalmente cedió y le prometió que le conseguiría un tutor cuando estuvieran instalados en Moscú. Orión le dejó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero Sirius siempre se sonreía, aún sabiendo que su propio hijo tenía atado a su meñique.

Dos semanas después, todo estaba listo, y Orión tuvo una triste despedida con su abuela – como había insistido la llamara – porque ella no tenía un retrato en Black Manor de Moscú.

'Bendito Merlín que esa casa era de la familia Black del lado de mi padre, y no voy a tener que soportar a la vieja bruja,' pensó Sirius, con un profundo suspiro de alivio, y una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de enseñarle a su hijo como jugar Quidditch.

i N/A: La palabra "healer" que utiliza la autora se traduce como curandero o curador por eso su uso aunque se sobreentiende que se refiere a un medimago como mencionan muchas autoras en sus trabajos.

ii N/A: La palabra "manor" se traduce como casa o finca pero para mantener su importancia preferí mantener la palabra en inglés.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

NA: Eventualmente habrá slash entre Orión (Harry) y un mago oscuro. Todavía no he decidido con quien. Estoy haciéndolo un slash por que los personajes masculinos de Rowling son mucho más interesantes y poderosos que los femeninos. Ya tengo algunos candidatos pero no les diré para que sea sorpresa. Pero no será pronto puesto que Orión es muy joven aún, sin embargo conocerá a algunos pronto. Pero estoy abierta a sugerencias, así que díganme con quien quieren que se quede y lo consideraré. No sé si escribiré un slash explícito puesto que este es mi primer fiction y nunca he escrito una escena de ese tipo, pero también díganme si lo quieren explícito. Y si alguien se ofrece a escribir esas escenas no tengo problema.

NT: Bueno chicas/os (en caso de que haya) bueno me complace saber lo bien recibida que es la traducción además de decirles que son 67 capítulos así que esto será bastante largo y espero que les siga gustando, probablemente traduzca el cap 2 y el 3 bastante rápido porque son muy cortos en comparación con el primero. Les aclaro que a pesar de que puse las notas de la autora, ya no pueden hacerse cambios a la historia pues ya esta terminada.

Capítulo 2 – Estableciéndose en Moscú y La Varita

Kreancher usó su mágica élfica para aparecerlos en Black Manor, en el Moscú mágico, antes de apresuradamente regresar a Grimmauld Place, con su amada señora.

Sirius aún no sabía como Orión había logrado hacer que Kreancher le obedeciera. El asqueroso elfo ahora parecía responder al chico, y cuando él había tratado de ordenarle que desempacara, la inmunda criatura solo murmuró algo por lo bajo, regalándole una repugnante mirada. Cuanto había deseado concederle al elfo su más profundo deseo y colgar su cabeza en Grimmauld Place. Pero Orión le había tomado cariño a la arisca criatura y le reprendió por tratar con tan poca consideración al elfo. Cuando Sirius indignado protesto que el elfo no lo trataba mejor, pero se reprimió por la mirada que Orión le dio. A veces sentía que no sabía quien era el padre en su relación.

Sirius y Orión estaban parados en medio del gran salón de Black Manor, mientras el chico inspeccionaba todo con grandes ojos.

Tenía que admitir que la casa principal era sumamente impresionante. Afortunadamente, la casa principal tenía su propio staff de elfos domésticos que tenían una disposición mucho mejor que la de Kreacher. Habían sido recibidos calurosamente por tres elfos, que llevaron sus pertenencias al cuarto principal, para Sirius, y la segunda habitación más grande, para Orión. Los elfos eran criaturas calladas y obedientes que habían estado en su familia por mucho tiempo y siempre permanecieron en casa principal.

Por lo tanto, la casa ya tenía todo lo que necesitaban para vivir en ella, aunque nadie hubiera vivido en ella por más de veinte años. Afortunadamente, el lado de la familia del padre de Sirius era de una rama más moderada de los Black y por lo que no estaba decorada tan oscura y horrible como Grimmauld Place.

Sacudió a Orión de su estupor y le dio un tour por el lugar.

Por fuera, la casa era blanca, tamaño mediano, como un palacio Eslavo, con torreones y muchas pequeñas cúpulas doradas. Era una basta propiedad con un bosque y un lago. Anteriormente había caballos en los establos, incluso pegasos, pero ahora estaban vacíos. Antes de que Sirius huyera, su padre solía llevarle a él y Regulus, cada invierno, a la Casa Principal.

Recordaba esos días con cariño. Esas habían sido las únicas memorias felices de su infancia. Su padre era mucho más relajado cuando estaba lejos de la esfera de influencia de su esposa y se permitía dejar caer su fachada de hombre frío cuando llevaba a los chicos a esas cortas vacaciones de invierno.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Sirius narraba algunas las travesuras infantiles de él y Regulus, mientras le mostraba los alrededores a su hijo. Orión había estado extremadamente emocionado cuando le contó de la carrera de pegasos que habían tenido y decidió que tal vez para el cumpleaños del chico podría comprar uno.

También quería enseñarle como volar en una escoba. Nunca había sido tan talentoso como James, pero sentía que su hijo se perdería de una importante parte de su niñez si no aprendía como jugar Quidditch.

Regresaron a la casa y Sirius le mostró muchos cuartos. Dentro el suelo era de mármol blanco y columnas, cada habitación estaba decorada en diferentes tipos de colores. El cuarto principal estaba en tonos azules oscuros y el de Orión era llamado la Habitación Esmeralda, la cual estaba decorada en verdes oscuros con toques de suaves azules.

Sin sorprenderse, aunque con algo de diversión y resignación de Sirius, Orión rápidamente preguntó por la biblioteca. Llevó a su hijo a una gran habitación oval, que tenía unos paneles de caoba oscura, techos altos y varios pisos cubiertos de arriba abajo con incontables libros. Era mucho más grande que la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place y el mayor sospechaba que no vería mucho al chico por un tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban descansado en sillones afelpados en el salón principal, bebiendo el té que los elfos domésticos les habían llevado.

"¡Este lugar es genial! Nunca esperé que fuera tan grande. ¿Por qué tú familia vivía en Grimmauld Place teniendo esto?" Cuestionó Orión con curiosidad. Estaba encantado con todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

Sirius sonrió, "Tienes que recordar que el mundo mágico ha estado plagado de guerras desde 1940. Desde entonces, los Black decidieron residir en Inglaterra, porque era más seguro y solamente veníamos en invierno y por cortos periodos de tiempo. La guerra contra Lord Grindelwald fue brutal, duró mucho años, pero afortunadamente, la casa principal no puede ser destruida por fuerzas externas, así que permaneció indemne."

"Grindelwald," musitó el chico en voz alta. "Cuéntame más acerca de él."

"Bueno, nunca presté mucha atención en Historia de la Magia," comentó el mayor con una amplia sonrisa, "pero puedo decirte que Gellert Grindelwald era un mago oscuro que estudió en Durmstrang. Reclutó a la mayoría de sus seguidores ahí. Los rusos fueron sus aliados por un tiempo, así que aún encontrarás algunos de sus partidarios, aún ahora. Grindelwald fue considerado un niño prodigio. Creo que fue uno de los magos más poderosos de los tiempos modernos. Comenzó formando su pequeño grupo de seguidores en Durmstrang, y cuando se graduó pasó un tiempo en Inglaterra y en otros países de Europa. Él es quien comenzó todo el movimiento anti-hijos de muggle. Grindelwald creía que los magos eran superiores a los muggles y a los hijos de estos, y que era nuestro derecho gobernarles, con el fin de crear un mundo mejor. 'Por el Bien Mayor' era su slogan. Fue considerado como un gran líder y un habilidoso orador, y convenció a muchos con sus apasionados discursos."

Hizo una pausa y preguntó, "¿Sabes acerca de las Guerras Muggles?"

El menor asintió. Había leído muchos libros acerca de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, y sabía bastante.

Continuó, "Bien, al principio, Grindelwald hizo una alianza con el lider muggle Hitler, Creo que así se llamaba. Yo pienso que manipuló al muggle para que destruyera a su propia gente. Millones fueron asesinados, y uso aquello para probar el punto de que los eran peligrosos y violentos, que los magos debían tomar el control con el fin de crear un mundo pacífico. Tenía el apoyo del ejército de Hitler y su propio ejercitó mágico era grande. Las comunidades inglesas y francesas se unieron contra él, pero eran superados en número. Después el ejército muggle fue derrotado por los muggles de Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, Grindelwald comenzó a perder apoyo.

Se detuvo para determinar si su hijo le estaba siguiendo, y con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos debido a su mente ágil, continuó, "La guerra había durado cuatro años, y muchas comunidades mágicas estaban diezmadas, y los magos estaban cansados de pelear. Había un rumor de que Grindelwald era invencible en un duelo y que pocos podrían igualar su poder. Albus Dumbledore era conocido en Inglaterra como un poderoso mago, y puesto que era relativamente joven, los ingleses le rogaron que se enfrentara en un duelo contra él. Creían que él era el único que podría igualarle en poder. No sé las particularidades, pero Dumbledore y Grindelwald lucharon solos, mientras los ejércitos se quedaron de lado, y era un acuerdo que el ganador del combate sería el ganador de la guerra. Escuché que el duelo duró más de doce horas. Finalmente, Dumbledore venció a Grindelwald, y fue hecho prisionero. Creo que aún está con vida."

"Eso es increíble," dijo Orión sin aliento. "¡Que un solo mago pudiera controlar tanto y tuviera tanto poder! Y Dumbledore lo derrotó. Él debe ser el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Muchos lo creen," respondió el mayor. "Es muy reconocido en Inglaterra y ha hecho un buen trabajo como Director de Hogwarts. Es considerado por varios como el Lord de la Luz; sin embargo parece ser que no tiene ambiciones políticas. Sé que tiene mucha influencia en el Ministerio y Wizengamot. Todos lo respetan por ser el vencedor de Grindelwald. Pero es despreciado por muchas familias oscuras quienes creían que el mago oscuro estaba en el camino correcto. Voldemort y sus seguidores se oponían particularmente a Dumbledore. Sé que Voldemort tenía una venganza personal contra él, pero no sé por qué."

"Y ¿Qué sabes del pasado de Voldemort?" preguntó el chico con un interés entusiasta. Había leído de Grindelwald en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, y había mucha información sobre él, pero no mencionaba nada sobre el pasado de Voldemort, y estaba sumamente intrigado.

"Honestamente, no mucho," admitió Sirius. "Es un misterio de donde vino Voldemort. Sé que es un mago inglés, pero no sé donde obtuvo su formación mágica, y tampoco cual sea su verdadero nombre. Solamente apareció un día, esparciendo muchos de los ideales de Grindelwald. Y muchos magos oscuros insatisfechos se unieron a él. Después de la derrota Grindelwald, a las Artes Oscuras se les dio una muy mala reputación, puesto que había sido un Lord Oscuro. Así que las Artes Oscuras fueron prohibidas en muchos países, y muchos magos oscuros fueron aprisionados por usarlas, aún si no las usaban en contra de otros."

"¡Eso no es justo!" intervino Orión acaloradamente.

El azabache sonrió y acarició con sus dedos su largo cabello. "Debo admitir que había muchos prejuicios y muchos fueron condenados sin merecerlo. Los magos temían que se repitiera lo que había pasado, así que aplastaron cualquier uso de magia oscura para prevenir el surgimiento de otro Lord Oscuro. Y aplicaron demasiada represión, las familias oscuras tuvieron que esconderse sin poder ser capaces de practicar su magia libremente. Así que cuando Voldemort surgió, ganó inmediatamente su apoyo. Era joven y muy poderoso, un posible rival contra Dumbledore."

"Escuché que Voldemort era también muy encantador y guapo" agregó Sirius con un gruñido, "y se rumoraba que era el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Así que era el Dark Lord ideal desde la perspectiva de las familias oscuras. Afortunadamente, nunca me topé con él cara a cara en batalla, pero era sumamente temido entre nosotros, los Aurores. Y cuando peleábamos contra los Mortifagos, siempre le dejábamos a Dumbledore el enfrentar a Voldemort."

Hizo una pausa y observó en silencio a su hijo. Orión tenía un aire de fascinación a su alrededor, Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba sumamente curioso e interesado en Voldemort. Frunció el ceño y en ese instante, recordó las palabras de su hijo sobre acerca de no saber a quien apoyar: si a Voldemort o a Dumbledore. Aún si el mago oscuro hubiera asesinado a su madre y a James, el chico aún contemplaba la posibilidad de una alianza con ese monstruo. Eso hizo que se estremeciera. Le había dicho que le seguiría, pero rezaba a Merlín que no estuviera considerando seriamente tomar el lado de Voldemort. El mago había sido cruel y sádico, y parecía no tener ninguna emoción humana.

"Y ¿Dumbledore no pudo derrotar a Voldemort? Después de haber derrotado a Grindelwald en un solo duelo, y peleó contra Voldemort muchas veces, aún así, ¿no pudo contra él?" cuestionó Orión, con un brillo de fascinación en sus verdes ojos.

Era increíble, pensó Orión para él mismo. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenía Voldemort si el Director no había podido derrotarle? ¡Y Voldemort era posiblemente el Heredero de Slytherin! Quién sabe que clase de magia tenía a su disposición. Había leído acerca de Salazar Slytherin y sabía que el hombre había creado hechizos que solamente él podía usar. Encantamientos en lengua parsel. Contenidos en libros, escritos en aquel idioma, que solo alguien con su sangre y la habilidad de hablar parsel podría leer.

"Sí, así es. Dumbledore nunca fue capaz de derrotarle. Solamente tú pudiste" dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Aquello lo jaló abruptamente de sus reflexiones. Se había olvidado de aquello. No tenía sentido. Él no era poderoso –no aún, se dijo así mismo-. ¡¿Cómo había podido hacerlo si no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser tan poderoso como Dumbledore, y era solo un bebe?!

"No, en serio," contestó Orión, agitando su cabeza.

Sirius rió ante aquella frase.

'Padre puede ser tan inmaduro a veces' pensó el chico divertidamente. Pero continuó, "Cómo es posible que tan poco se conozca sobre Voldemort, si es tan poderoso. Debió ser más poderoso que el Director si ni siquiera él pudo vencerlo. Y lo que sucedió con Voldemort y conmigo no tiene sentido. ¡Era solamente un bebe sin ningún poder!"

"No lo sé. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Tal vez Lily hizo algo-"

"Sí, sí" interrumpió el menor impacientemente y agitado. "Aún si ella lo hizo, y aún si ella era una bruja tan poderosa como me dijiste, ¡no era competencia para él!"

Sirius se estremeció. A veces su hijo podía ser insensible. La forma en la que discutía la muerte de Lily, solamente analizando los hechos, sin mostrar ninguna emoción por el asesinato de madre… pero tal vez estaba siendo injusto con el chico, Orión nunca la conoció. No sabía lo amable y gentil mujer que había sido, lo aguerrida que era cuando defendía a alguien que amara, y la calidez y el amor que proyectaba a quienes le rodeaban…

Detuvo su línea de pensamientos. No podía seguir haciéndose aquello. No podía vivir, en el dolor, cada vez que alguien la mencionara. Sonrió y trajo su mente a lo que su hijo estaba diciendo.

"Sé que no era competencia para él," dijo calmadamente, "pero tal vez ella usó un hechizo de protección en ti… Sin embargo no hubiera sido suficiente contra una maldición asesina. Pero tal vez, la forma en la que sacrifico su vida para protegerte, tiene algo que ver con ello."

"Sí, lo consideré cuando me lo dijiste," replicó el chico. "Pero padre, busqué en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, y encontré algunos libros que explican la clase de magia basada en el sacrificio y el amor. Decían que podrían proteger a alguien, pero ¡no podrían detener la muerte! Si Voldemort me hubiera atacado con un hechizo de tortura o despellejamiento, entonces la magia que ella invocó me hubiera protegido. Pero él uso una maldición asesina, y nada, ni siquiera la magia del amor, la detiene. Ya lo verifiqué en muchos libros y son muy inflexibles en ello."

Orión gruñó. Odiaba no saber lo que realmente no había sucedido la noche Halloween. ¿Qué clase de magia estaba involucrada con el fin de salvar su vida y terminar con la de Voldemort? La mayoría de sus investigaciones habían sido sobre ello, y había terminado con las manos vacías. Por todos estaban de acuerdo, la maldición asesina era imparable, y él era un fenómeno por haber sobrevivido. Sonrió por ello. Tío Vernon se sentiría redimido.

Sirius podía ver que aquello era un gran problema para su hijo y que podría convertirse en su obsesión. Pero realmente, lo que había hecho no tenía comparación, y no había mucho que pudiera decirle sobre ello.

Decidió cambiar el tema por asuntos más prácticos. "Bueno, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora cachorro?"

El niño sonrió. Amaba ese sobrenombre, y su padre había comenzado a usarlo cuando quería que se sintiera más ligero de corazón.

"Quiero aprender como convertirme en animago," dijo Orión con una sonrisa interna. 'Ahí tienes, a ver que respondes a eso Padre.'

Gruñó. Ese niño era todo estudio y nada de diversión. Hubiera esperado que un hijo suyo preguntara algún consejo sobre como hacerle una broma a alguien, o como conseguir una chica, cosas como esas. Bueno, convertirse en un animago era un proceso arduo, pero los beneficios eran ciertamente divertidos.

"Orión, estoy seguro que hay libros en la biblioteca acerca del tema, y yo puedo hablarte de mi propia experiencia," le dijo. "Pero, primero, debemos ir al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos. Haz estado usando las viejas ropas de Regulus, y ningún hijo mío va a andar por ahí estando mal vestido. Así que dime que necesitas comprar."

El chico se rió de corazón. Su padre era ciertamente banal y se preocupaba mucho de las apariencias.

"Muy bien, necesito ropas, y me dijiste que querías enseñarme a volar, así que necesitamos unas escobas. Y, uhm, déjame pensar, sería muy útil si yo tuviera… no lo sé… hum, tal vez, una ¿varita?" se burlaba el chico.

El azabache rió. "Okay, entonces andando. Yo necesito ropas de invierno. No puedes decir que sabes lo que es un invierno sino has experimentado un invierno ruso."

"Padre, espera, ¿qué hay de mi cicatriz? No he encontrado una forma mágica de ocultarla," interpuso Orión preocupado. Había estado investigando un poco, pero no había encontrado una solución permanente.

"Mmm, creo que tendrás que usar un sombrero puntiagudo," dijo el mayor con una sonrisa conciliadora.

El chico le miraba con incredulidad. Si su padre creía que él iba a andar por ahí penosamente con ese ridículo sombrero, tenía que pensarlo de nuevo.

Sirius se reía de la expresión horrorizada de su hijo. Y él era quien constantemente era acusado de ser banal.

"No te preocupes, cachorro, tengo un lindo y elegante sombrero de pieles que es muy común aquí, y cubrirá tu frente. Te ayudaré a encontrar una solución permanente cuando regresemos."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Después que, estuvieron listos para su primera excursión en el Moscú mágico. Su padre lo llevó a lo largo del lado de aparición y aparecieron en un lindo café. Orión podía ver muchos magos y brujas, vestidos con gruesos abrigos de diversas pieles y a veces de colores impresionante, caminando alrededor. Algunos llevaban el mismo sombrero que él estaba usando, el cual le gustaba porque era sumamente calientito y suave. Otros llevaban el cabello realmente largo envuelto alrededor de sus cabezas varias veces o sombreros con un extraño aspecto de animales peluche. Algunos, en lugar de abrigos, usaban túnicas desiguales y un encantamiento de calor hormigueando en sus cuerpos.

Era un raro escaparate la moda mágica, y mientras caminaban, Sirius no dejaba de señalar a la gente y murmurando con humor para el beneficio de su hijo. Tenía que sofocar su risa. Estar con su padre era como tener a un hiperactivo niño pequeño, y lo adoraba.

Salieron del café y llegaron a una plaza llena de gente, la cual tenía una gran fuente en el medio. Sirius empujó al chico dentro de la fuente, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo, solamente le regalo una sonrisa maniática, y le empujaba dentro.

"¿Qué-?" comenzó a reclamar, cuando su padre lo empujó a la pileta de la fuente.

Pero su boca fue rápidamente llenada con agua y luego, sintió una fuerza de succión alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando arrastrarlo hacia abajo. Sintió como si le vertían en una enorme bañera, sin piso, o el hundimiento en un pozo sin fondo. Tan pronto como comenzó, terminó, y estaba parado en una fuente muy similar. Salió, esperando quedar empapado, pero rápidamente vio que tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, se secó completamente. Se giró, y observó la cabeza de padre atravesando la superficie del agua, y su cuerpo lo siguió rápidamente. Salió elegantemente de la fuente y alcanzó a su hijo.

"Eso fue… interesante. Y me vengaré por ello," dijo Orión a su padre, quien le sonreía pícaramente.

Sirius se burlaba. Amaba a los novatos mágicos; ¡era tan fácil de embromar!

Orión miraba a su alrededor y veía que estaban al inicio de una muy amplia calle cubierta de nieve. Estaba llena de tiendas de diferentes estilos arquitectónicos, pero el más predominante era el estilo eslavo, el cual mostraba pequeñas y puntiagudas cúpulas de diferentes colores. Algunos tenían rayas, otros puntos, otros estaban hechos de cristal y tenían objetos moviéndose dentro, los cuales representaban el tipo de tienda que era. Ya había visto un domo con una lechuza aleteando dentro, otra con varias snitches volando alrededor, y otra que tenía la forma de un caldero que rotaba infinitamente… era como estar dentro de un extraño cuento de hadas y lo adoraba. Ese era su mundo y sentía que a el pertenecía.

Afortunadamente, muchas tiendas tenían sus nombres escritos en varios idiomas, y los dependientes usualmente hablaban inglés con fluidez.

Primero, fueron a comprar ropa. Sirius insistió en elegir la ropa de su hijo, argumentando que tenía un mejor gusto que él y Orión necesitaba aprender. El chico se reía con entretenimiento y permitió que su padre tuviera su diversión.

Después, compraron una lechuza para cada uno. Orión escogió una gran lechuza negro real, que tenía una faz amenazante, pero le agradó instantáneamente, y al ave parecía agradarle él también. La llamó Ares, en honor al dios griego de la guerra. Sirius, en cambio, compró una bella y elegante lechuza blanca y la llamó Aurora, como la diosa griega del amanecer, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo.

En la tienda de Quidditch, su padre se encargó y compró dos Nimbus 2000, túnicas de Quidditch, y un set de pelotas.

Finalmente, llegaron a Gregorovitch tienda de varitas. Sirius le explicó que Gregorovitch era uno de los mejores creadores de varitas y tenía tiendas en muchos países de Europa.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Gregorovitch gustaba de permanecer en su tienda principal, y fueron atendidos por él. Era un hombre mayor, con una larga y gris barba, y poco cabello; pero parecía tener energía ilimitada, mientras le entregaba varita tras varita a Orión. Habían estado en la tienda por una hora ya, y aún no habían encontrado la varita que satisficiera a ambos, mientras Sirius había encontrado una compatible hace horas.

"Bueno, chico. Haz pasado por casi toda mi tienda. Solo puedo decirte que esto no me había pasado antes, en todos mis años" dijo el mayor, mientras una pensativa expresión cruzaba su rostro. Atravesó al chico con sus ojos, y musitó, "Tal vez… tal vez, podríamos tratar… sí, por qué no, tal vez fue hecha para ti…"

Gregorovitch rápidamente los dejó y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda. Unos minutos después, apareció, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una larga, delgada, blanca varita en un hermoso estuche.

Orión la tomó, e instantáneamente sintió su magia cosquillear y viajar libre por su cuerpo, mientras sostenía la varita. Una sensación cálida lo envolvió y el pulso de su magia latía poderosamente en él. El latido se volvió más fuerte y sintió como si fuera llenado hasta derramar, de magia violenta. Continuó aumentando hasta sentir que iba a quemarse. Parecía como si la magia quisiera explotar en ondas desde su cuerpo. Comenzó a preocuparse e intentó controlarla. Pero el pulso y el latido continuaban incrementándose y la presión se intensificaba. Cuando estaba por dejar la varita, repentinamente se detuvo. Solamente un agradable cosquilleo quedaba, y su conciencia regresó.

Bueno, ciertamente eso nunca había sucedido con otras varitas. Aún estaba un poco preocupado y abrumado por la fuerza de la magia que había sentido, antes de disminuir.

Gregorovitch estaba mirándolo con escudriño y una mirada indescifrable. El chico le devolvió la mirada, el viejo mago aclaró su expresión, y agregó calmadamente; "Ciertamente te ha escogido. Es realmente única. La hice durante mis experimentos y nunca pensé que alguien fuera capaz de controlarla. Esa fue la razón por la que las otras no funcionaron para ti. Las varitas regulares tienen solamente un núcleo. Tú varita tiene dos, pero no solo eso. Son núcleos opuestos. Ciertamente, cuando la hice, sabía lo que estaba creando, pero nunca pensé… ejem, bueno, tiene un poderoso y temperamental núcleo doble: lágrimas de fénix y veneno de basilisco… Vida y Muerte."

El vendedor permaneció en silencio y nuevamente perforó a Orión con la mirada.

'¿Realmente, tiene que ser el hombre tan dramático?' pensó Sirius. Todavía estaba muy conmocionado por la gran cantidad de poder que había sentido exudar de su hijo, cuando había hecho el primer contacto con la varita. Y podía ver que el pequeño también estaba preocupado.

El chico simplemente asintió y acarició su varita. Aún sentía la calidez de su poder. Su cuerpo siempre había sido perceptivo a la magia a su alrededor; la sentía en el aire, en los magos, y en cualquier objeto mágico. Pero nunca antes sintió tal marejada de poder. Le había asustado, pero también le hacía desear más. Quería sentirlo de nuevo. Había sido magnífico.

Pagaron y se marcharon, mientras los ojos del anciano seguían al chico hasta que salía de la tienda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegaron a la casa, estaban exhaustos. Orión le dio las buenas noches a su padre y fue a su cuarto. Era una principesca habitación. Amaba los colores: verde y azul. Se quitó las ropas y con adoración acarició su varita.

Era increíblemente hermosa a sus ojos. Se metió a la cama y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella calidez…

'_Gaia…Gaia…'_

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente cuando escuchó el suave murmullo llamando aquel nombre, y miró alrededor desconcertado. Nada, estaba solo. '¿Gaia?' ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Agudizó sus sentidos para ver si escuchaba algo. Nada. 'Debo estar realmente cansado', se dijo así mismo. Y sin pensar más, dejó la varita en la mesita de noche.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, se giró en la cama. No podía dormir. No sabía si era por lo que había sucedido con la varita o por otra cosa.

'¿Debería mirar? ¿Tratar de abrirlo? No, cuando lo descubrí en la habitación de Regulus, me dije a mi mismo que no lo intentaría hasta saber más acerca de ello. Era una magia muy poderosa. La sentía en el instante que la tomé en mi mano. Pero ya sé lo que es… encontré la descripción en uno de mis libros. Uhmm, sí, pero considerando al dueño original, podría ser peligroso abrirlo… Circe, ¡solo quiero sentirlo de nuevo en mi mano!'

Estiró su brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Allí estaba. Lo sacó y lo miró. El grabado fue realizado ingeniosamente y la delicada serpiente de plata formaba una letra que parecía como si pudiera cobrar vida. Sintió el poder contenido dentro del relicario y cerró sus ojos.

Cayó dormido con el relicario de Slytherin entrelazado en sus dedos y una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

NT: Bueno la verdad es que este es uno de los más cortitos que escribió la autora, ACLARO LA HISTORIA ES SLASH PORQUE ASÍ LO DECIDIÓ LA AUTORA para que no se lleven una sorpresa después. Me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado, les mando muchos saludos.

Capítulo 3 – Regresando a la Sociedad.

La semana siguiente, Sirius y Orión estuvieron investigando en la Biblioteca de los Black para encontrar un hechizo para ocultar la cicatriz del chico. Finalmente, Orión encontró un encantamiento de sangre que podría lanzar un poderoso glamour de ocultamientos en su cicatriz. Sin embargo el libro advertía que el hechizo podría ser ineficaz contra algunas criaturas mágicas que posean la habilidad para ver a través de los glamour. Tenía que cortarse la palma de la mano y frotar la sangre sobre la cicatriz, mientras recitaba el encantamiento. La única forma de deshacer el glamour era haciendo lo mismo mientras se decía el contra hechizo, así que era la solución perfecta.

Orión pasaba casi todo su tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo encantamientos, y había comenzado ya su investigación acerca de la transformación en animago. Sabía que poción tomar durante las sesiones de práctica y que debía pasar varias horas usando su magia para transformar sus extremidades en el animal en el que quería transformarse.

Reflexionó por largas horas sobre que animal escoger. Un animago usualmente escoge el animal con el que siente más compatibilidad, y se preguntaba cual animal podría representarle mejor. No quería ser un animal grande, porque pensaba que podría ser útil escoger algo discreto, que le permitiría una fácil forma de escape.

Después de mucho considerar, decidió que le gustaría convertirse en alguna clase de ave. Tras leer acerca de ellas, encontró que las águilas habían sido símbolo de poder, coraje e inmortalidad, desde tiempos antiguos, y sus instintos de predador le beneficiarían en su forma animal.

Le dedicaba tres horas de cada día al proceso de tratar de modificar su cuerpo. Era doloroso, y requería mucha concentración y control sobre su magia, solo había sido capaz de transformar uno de sus pies en una garra. Pero su padre le dijo que a los Merodeadores les tomó tres años completar la transformación, y que él fuera capaz de hacer eso en solo una semana era excepcional, así que no debía perder la esperanza.

Mientras su hijo estaba ocupado con sus estudios, Sirius pasaba casi todo su tiempo planeando como entrar en la sociedad de los sangre pura. Era enero, y solo le daba hasta septiembre para contactar a las familias sangre pura, puesto que Orión se iría a Durmstrang para su primer año. Afortunadamente, los sangre pura adoraban mezclarse en prestigiosos eventos y fiestas, la temporada social de invierno siempre se había mantenido en Moscú, por lo tanto, muchos de familias habrían llegado ya a la ciudad. Ahora, solo necesitaba ser invitado a sus reuniones.

Aún contra su deseo, le escribió a su prima Narcisa. Sabía que su hijo se beneficiaría con la lealtad de los Malfoy. Eran una de las familias sangre pura más reconocidas, y aunque despreciara a Lucius Malfoy, reconocía que el hombre era un mago poderoso con mucho contactos útiles en Inglaterra.

Más aún, Malfoy había sido del Círculo Interno de los Mortifagos, así que tenía información valiosa. Sirius tenía que andar con cuidado, puesto que los Malfoy sabían que él no había traicionado a los Potter, pero confiaba en el conocimiento de Lucius Malfoy no pasaría por alto la oportunidad de hacer una alianza con él; ya que como la Cabeza de la Casa de los Black el tenía mucho poder, prestigio y fortuna. Sin mencionar, el podría echar a Narcisa y a su hijo fuera de la familia Black, sí así lo deseaba.

Cuando había escapado de Azkaban, antes de conocer a Orión, estaba decidido en vengarse, y había planeado desheredar a Bellatrix y a Narcisa de la Familia Black. Eso seguramente lastimaría a esas orgullosas mujeres. Había esperado por el momento en que Bellatrix lo descubriera; como se enfurecería y chillaría…

Durante sus primeros meses en Azkaban, había estado recriminándole y haciéndola ventear y farfullar enojada, lo que era bastante fácil. No podía ver su celda, pero sus arranques de ira eran siempre audibles. Pero mientras los años pasaban, escuchaba menos de ella. Durante su niñez, la había despreciado, mientras que Narcisa le agradaba más o menos. Bellatrix era poderosa e inteligente, pero era perversa y cruel, y cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor había hecho su vida imposible. Después de huir para vivir con James y sus padres, no la había vuelto a ver, excepto en batalla. Siempre estaba cerca de Voldemort, arrastrándose para agradarle como la patética pequeña Mortifaga que era.

Sirius sonrió y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Sería difícil para él ocultar el desprecio que sentía por ellos. Pero tenía que tratar, por el bien de su hijo.

Finalmente le escribió a Narcisa, diciendo que deseaba sanar la brecha entre la familia porque, desde que había escapado de Azkaban, él era la Cabeza de la Familia Black y deseaba tomar su lugar en la sociedad. Le dijo acerca de sus resentimientos hacía Dumbledore, y que durante su encarcelamiento en aquel lugar, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su vida y las elecciones que había hecho cuando era joven. Le explicó que entendía ahora que como un Black, no podía darle la espalda a su herencia, y había aprendido a aceptarlo; ahora deseaba establecer su vida en el camino por el bien de su hijo. Brevemente mencionó cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Orión cuando escapó de Azkaban, agregando que quería darle a su heredero lo que legítimamente era suyo. Sabía que Narcisa se suavizaría ante aquello. Sí había algo en lo que ella era buena, era en ser madre. Siempre se había preocupado profundamente por su bebe.

Después de enviar la carta a Narcisa, le escribió a otros Slytherins que había conocido en Hogwarts. Se preguntaba si debía escribirle a Remus también. Había anhelado ver a su buen amigo, explicarle él mismo, ver como iba. Pero siempre había sido un hombre de Dumbledore y no quería que supiera que él estaba tratando de contactar a Remus. Así que, decidió posponer la carta para otro momento.

También había iniciado las lecciones de vuelo de Orión, y para asombro de ambos, el chico tomo la escoba como si hubiera nacido en ella. Su ágil cuerpo y rápidos reflejos lo hacían un excelente aviador.

Esas lecciones eran su parte favorita del día. Se podían reír y competir contra el otro, y cuando miraba a Orión, sentía un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo y amor, que le hacía sentir agradecido de tener la oportunidad de vivir y compartir su vida con su hijo. Había pensado que su vida terminó después de que Lily y James fueron asesinados, pero ahora, veía cuán equivocado estaba. Su hijo le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, y atesoraba cada instante de su vida juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orión estaba sentando en la biblioteca, leyendo 'Hechizos No Verbales que harán a sus Enemigos Temblar', mientras jugaba entre sus dedos sus dedos el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, cuando escuchó a su padre entrar a la enorme habitación oval. Rápidamente ocultó el medallón debajo de su camisa. No le había dicho nada sobre el todavía porque temía que se lo quitara, probablemente le diría que las reliquias familiares de Slytherin eran muy peligrosas para mantenerlas cerca. Pero amaba el relicario, era un tesoro. Siempre lo usaba, y amaba sentir aquel extraño poder cosquilleando en su pecho.

"Orión, recibí una carta de Narcisa" dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba frente a su hijo.

Ya le había dicho todo lo que podía acerca de los Malfoy, para prepararle para el encuentro, pero muchas cosas aún podrían salir mal, y estaba ligeramente preocupado.

"Ellos llegaron hace una semana a Malfoy Manor en Moscú, y la temporada social está por comenzar. La primera reunión será en su casa y estamos invitados a asistir. Ya te enseñé el protocolo de los sangre pura, y te compré muchas túnicas formales, así que estás muy preparado. La primera reunión será muy importante. Tienes que comportate como el Heredero de los Black y necesitarás mantener una fachada indiferente. Puede que escuches muchas cosas que no te agraden pero no puedes reaccionar ante ellas. Ambos, tú y yo tenemos un rol que interpretar, y es vital para ti el encajar; ellos nunca sospecharía quien eres realmente. Estoy seguro que te harán muchas preguntas sobre tu niñez y de tu madre, así que estate preparado."

"Sí, Padre, ya sé que decir" respondió el chico con seguridad. "No te preocupes."

Él realmente se sentía listo. Esa sería su oportunidad para hacer amigos con niños sangre pura e iba a ser su presentación en la sociedad sangre pura. Ya había leído acerca de las familias más importantes, y sabía como comportarse, y que ideales soltar.

Sirius sonrió. Su hijo era inteligente, no tenía duda que podría actuar su parte. Sin embargo era un problema para él lo que los Mortifagos pudieran decir acerca de los Potter y Voldemort. No sabía como podría afectar al chico. Por lo regular era un niño muy calmado y comportado pero los Mortifagos eran conocidos por su crudeza.

Se inclinó hacia delante y revolvió el cabello de Orión. "Muy bien, sé que no tendrás problemas, cachorro. Y yo estaré contigo en todo momento, así que lo manejaremos."

Miró dentro de los bellos ojos esmeraldas de su retoño. Lentamente, se levantó y lo jaló en un abrazo.

"Te amo, lo sabes. Nunca te lo dije antes, pero eres un niño maravilloso y me haces sentir orgulloso. Nunca esperé tener un hijo, y después de la muerte de tu madre, sentí que mi vida había terminado. Pero ahora…" hizo una pausa y continuó, su voz temblaba con profunda emoción, "Tú eres la luz de mi vida, mi razón de vivir…"

Orión sintió gruesas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sabía que su padre lo amaba, podía saberlo por las miradas que le daba y los abrazos que recibía. Pero nunca antes le había dicho que era amado y preciado.

Instantáneamente abrazó fuertemente la espalda de su padre. "Lo sé, Papá. Y yo también te amo. Tú eres todo lo que siempre soñé. Nunca esperé tener un padre. Simpre supusé que estaría solo, pero tú me llevaste contigo y…"

Se quebró, el sollozo que se había alojado en su garganta amenazaba con surgir.

"Shh, shh. Sé lo que quieres decir," consoló Sirius con suavidad, con cariño limpió las silenciosas lágrimas de su hijo. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy era el día de la reunión. Orión vestía una elegante túnica en ricos tonos verdes oscuros que hacia resaltar sus brillantes ojos, se arregló impecablemente. Su suave cabello negro llegaba a sus orejas y estaba elegantemente peinado. Y su postura emanaba seguridad y dignidad.

Sirius llevaba una tínica en tonos azul oscuro y llevaba ostentosamente el anillo de la Cabeza de los Black. El último en usarlo había sido su padre antes de que muriera, y había permanecido en una de las Bóvedas de Gringotts. Los duendes le habían enviado el anillo cuando asumió el control de todas las propiedades Black y las bóvedas, como Cabeza de la familia Black.

Cuando estuvieron listos, aparecieron frente a Malfoy Manor. Las protecciones de la casa se habían ajustado para que sus invitados se aparecieran, y la puerta principal se abrió instantáneamente frente a ellos. Un elfo doméstico le mostró el camino y pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenía del salón principal a su derecha. El elfo les llevó a la puerta y les pidió esperaran.

Vieron al elfo alejarse y escucharon que eran anunciados, "La Cabeza de la Casa de los Black y su Heredero."

Orión se sintió nervioso y regocijado. Eso era. Ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida como el Heredero de los Black. Le agradeció al relicario por su presencia calmante que sentía contra su pecho, y cuadró sus hombros, siguió a su padre dentro.

La inmensa habitación decorada en lavanda y estaba lleno de magos y brujas hermosamente vestidos saludándose entre ellos o sentados en cómodos sillones mientras charlaban animadamente. Había un ejército de elfos domésticos ofreciendo aperitivos y bebidas en bandejas de plata, y una suave música podía escucharse de fondo.

Fueron recibidos por Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa y un hombre tan guapo.

Ella tenía una cabellera larga, lacia, y de un rubio claro, sujeto por lo que parecía un broche de diamantes. Vestía un vestido azul claro, que brillaba con la luz del gran candelabro que colgaba de los altos techos. Tenía delicadas y elegantes facciones, y ojos azul claro. Estaba parada con orgullo, mientras la suavidad de sus movimientos era una delicia para observar.

Lucius Malfou era alto, bien constituido hombre, que tenía un cabello largo y platino, vestía una túnica en ricos tonos gris oscuro. Sus facciones eran masculinas y fuertes, tenía un rostro frío y arrogante. Sujetaba un largo bastón negro, con una cabeza de serpiente de plata, la cual tenía esmeraldas por ojos. Podía sentir la magia emanar de el, como un cosquilleo en su piel. Sospechó rápidamente porque. La varita del mago debía estar dentro del bastón, era bastante astuto de su parte, puesto que si cargaba siempre el bastón, el mago siempre podría sacar rápidamente su varita, tomando a nadie por sorpresa.

Lucius extendió su mano a Sirius, y formalmente dijo, "Bienvenido, Lord Black. Estuve encantado de descubrir que se uniría a nosotros esta noche."

"Gracias Lord Malfoy," respondió, estrechando la mano del rubio. "A mi me complació el ser invitado a su reunión."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Solo para aclarar esta historia es Slash, por lo menos la pareja principal lo es, claro para aquellos a los que les cause alguna clase de molestia pues me encargaré de hacerles saber con anticipación si hay escenas fuertes.

Capítulo 4 – Reunión de Sangre Puras.

"Por favor, llámame Sirius" dijo mientras soltaba la mano del mago.

Lucius asintió corto. "Entonces permítame extenderle la misma cortesía y le pido se dirija a mi como Lucius." Miró a Narcisa, y agregó, "Creo que ya conoce a mi esposa."

Galantemente besó la mano que Narcisa le ofreció. "Es bueno verte, prima. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve el placer de hablar contigo."

"Gracias Sirius. Estoy contenta de ver que te encuentras bien," dijo la mujer, con una fría sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Volteó curiosa a mirar a Orión, y vio que Lucius también estaba esperando por la presentación con una ceja arqueada.

"Este es mi hijo, Orión," presentó, descansando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

El chico se adelantó, dio una corta inclinación, y educadamente hablo, "Estoy encantado de conocerles, Lord y Lady Malfoy. Tienen una Casa hermosa."

Con perspicacia Lucius le inspeccionó el rostro antes de dirigirse a su padre.

"Así que este es tu recién descubierto hijo. Tiene las facciones de los Black," con una expresión de disgusto en su frío rostro, mientras mantenía en escrutinio a Orión, preguntó, "¿Mencionaste en tu carta que había vivido en un orfanato muggle?"

"Sí. Su madre fue asesinada cuando era un bebe y no tenía más parientes conocidos. Así que fue llevado a custodia con los muggle. Cuando me enteré de su existencia, lo encontré en un orfanato y lo traje conmigo."

"Oh, pobre bebe. Debió ser espantoso para ti, vivir con desagradables muggles" dijo Narcisa, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a Orión.

El niño era hermoso y se parecía mucho a Sirius cuando era mucho más joven. Le sonrió al chico, y agregó, "Si hubiera sabido, te hubiera llevado a vivir con nosotros. Ningún Black debe ser forzado a vivir con tal suciedad."

Orión le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que le agradaba hasta ahora, y dijo tranquilamente, "No fue tan malo. No les agradaba particularmente y me decían que era un anormal, pero sabía que yo era especial y que lo que podía hacer no era malo."

Lucius chasqueó su lengua y se mofó, "Esos miserables muggles, llamando a un niño mágico anormal. Deberían de enseñarles una lección. Estoy contento de que lo encontraras, Sirius, para que pueda desarrollarse en la forma mágica adecuada." Atravesó al padre con su fría mirada gris. "Tenemos mucho que platicar. Estoy intrigado por muchas cosas que mencionaste en tu carta. Deja que presente a Orión con mi hijo, para que pueda estar con los otros niños, y yo te llevaré a que conozcas a algunos conocidos míos."

Sin esperar a la respuesta del azabache, se giró hacía un elfo que pasaba, y severamente ordenó, "Elfo, tráeme a mi hijo."

"Sí, amo," chilló la pequeña criatura, antes de desaparecer entre las masas.

"¿Dijiste que su madre era una Valcroix? ¿Esos ojos son de ella?" inquirió Narcisa. El chico tenía unos ojos impresionantes. Ella nunca había visto un matiz tan único de verde.

Sirius sabía que ellos preguntarían acerca de los ojos de su hijo. Usualmente todos los Black tenían algún tono de ojos en tonos grises; era una marca característica de los Black que siempre destacaba.

"Provienen de su lado de la familia. Ella tenía ojos azules pero, creo que, el lado de su madre tenía esa característica."

Lo cual era cierto, la madre de Veronique había sido una Montcourt y ellos usualmente tenían ojos verdes, simplemente no como el tono de verde de Orión. Solo esperaba que nadie hiciera la conexión con Lily. Afortunadamente, no muchos sangre pura la conocieron, así que, estaba seguro que las probabilidades eran pocas.

En ese momento, la vista de Orión fue captada por un pequeño niño, más o menos de su edad, moviéndose hacia ellos. El chico debía ser Draco. Lucía como una versión miniatura de su padre, aunque tenía algunas de las facciones de Narcisa en su rostro. Cabello corto y platino, ojos gris pálido, la cara delgada y puntiaguda.

"Este es mi hijo Draco," dijo Lucius, recargando la cabeza del bastón en el hombro de su hijo. "Draco, él es tu tío Sirius Black y su hijo Orión."

El pequeño rubio estaba parado orgulloso frente a su padre e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Estiró su mano hacia el otro chico. "Es un placer conocerles."

Su padre ya le había informado que conocería a su primo en segundo grado, y que debía obtener tanta información como fuera posible acerca del chico. Estaba intrigado con saber más sobre aquel niño que no había sabido que era un mago hasta hace poco, y que se convirtió en el Heredero Black de la noche a la mañana.

Orión estrechó la mano del pequeño Malfoy y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo también, estaba esperando el conocerte."

"Draco, lleva a Orión a que conozca a tus amigos," ordenó Lucius secamente.

El pequeño azabache volteo asía Sirius. "Padre, ¿puedo ir con Draco?"

"Sí, puedes ir con él," respondió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Narcisa besó la mejilla de su hijo y le acomodó el cabello, para molestia del pequeño Malfoy y la diversión del pequeño Black. "Vayan niños, y diviértanse."

"Deja que te presente a unas personas que han estado esperando conocerte," Lucius le dijo a Sirius. Volteo hacia su esposa y comentó con una delicada reverencia, "Querida, nosotros nos retiramos."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco tomó la mano de Orión, mientras resoplaba sobre los ajustes que había hecho su madre, lo llevo a una esquina de la habitación, donde pudo ver un grupo de niños charlando animadamente, sentados en un largo y elegantes sofá.

Podía sentir las miras y escuchar los cuchicheos de los magos mayores mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos.

"…El hijo de Black…vivió con muggles… escapó de Azkaban… traicionó a los Potter con el Dark Lord… tenían que venir… el mocoso Potter esta desaparecido… dicen que esta viviendo en las calles… no lo han encontrado… el enano debe estar muerto…"

Al principio, le hicieron desear golpearles, pero luego, sonrió cuando una diversión vengativa se estableció en él. 'Si solo supieran.'

Llegaron al pequeño grupo de niños, quienes, para ese momento, tenían sus ojos en él con interés, Draco tomo el mando e hizo las presentaciones.

"Él es Orión, hijo de Sirius Black -"

"¿Sirius Black? ¿Quién escapó de Azkaba?" interrumpió un larguirucho chico.

"¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie ha escapado nunca de ese lugar," inmediatamente demandó una chica encarándolo.

"Permitan que lo presente antes de que llenen de preguntas," regañó Draco. Quería que se sintiera cómodo. El chico parecía interesante, y él quería ser su amigo. A su padre le agradaría aquello.

"Orión, estos son mis amigos," dijo el rubio. Se giró a un chico de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos azul oscuro. "Este es Blaise Zabini." Después se giró a la chica de cara enojada que había hablado y a una larga y fea chica. "Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode."

"Theodore Nott," presentó a un chico alto, delgado quien había hecho la primera pregunta. "Kara Kavsir" continuó con una bella chica de grande ojos azules y cabello negro. "Evander Fornax," señalando a un chico de cabello corto y negro con ojos avellana claro. "Viktor Vloski" dijo, mientras asentía un guapo chico de cabello largo y rubio oscuro y ojos castaños. "Calypso Rosier," indicó a una chica pequeña con grandes ojos negros y cabello negro corto. "Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle" terminó señalando a dos voluminosos chicos que parecían prestar más atención a los pastes que estaban comiendo, que a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Unas vez que terminaron, Draco suavemente tomó asiento en uno de los sofás en el medio del pequeño grupo de chicos que estaba reunido.

Orión asintió a cada uno de ellos regalándoles una sonrisa. Reconoció a muchos de los nombres de las familias por los libros de las más antiguas sangres mágicas.

Tomó asiento junto a Blaise, y les miró. "Estoy encantado de conocerlos a todos. Ahora, ¿tienen algunas preguntas?"

"Sí, ¿tú padre, es Sirius Black?" cuestionó Pansy. "¿Él que escapó hace poco de Azkaban?

"Sí," respondió Orión. "Pero antes de que preguntes, Padre nunca me ha dicho como escapó. A él no le gusta hablar sobre ello."

Era mentira, claro esta, peor no iba a decirles sobre la forma animaga de su padre. Nadie debía saber de eso, pues resultó ser útil en el futuro.

"¿Dónde habías estado viviendo todo este tiempo?" preguntó con curiosidad Calypso Rosier, con sus inteligentes ojos inspeccionándolo astutamente.

El cuestionado suspiró. "Viví en un orfanato muggle."

Los suspiros asustado y de descontento se rompieron en el grupo.

"Pero tú eres un sangre pura ¿verdad?" cuestionó Theodore Nott, con un profundo ceño en su rostro.

Orión pretendió ser ofendido. "¡Claro que sí! Mi madre fue Veronique Valcroix, una bruja sangre pura francesa, pero ella murió cuando yo era un bebe. No tenía más familiares, así que mi niñera me dejó en un orfanato."

"Pero si era un Black, ¿por qué la mamá de Draco no se encargó de ti?" dijo Millicent Bulstrode.

"No seas estúpida Milly, ellos no sabían acerca de él," regañó Pansy Parkinson, mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Nadie sabía acerca de mí. Nací antes de que mi padre fuera enviado a Azkaban y luego mi madre murió," explicó calmadamente. Habría practicado ese discurso muchas veces hasta que pudiera decirlo convincentemente. "Casi un año después de mi nacimiento, mi madre le escribió sobre mi, pero en ese tiempo no permitían que las cartas llegaran a Azkaban, así que fue enviada a los duendes de Gringotts, quienes manejaban las propiedades y negociosos de mi padre mientras estaba encarcelado. Cuando escapó, la primera cosa que hizo fue ir a Gringotts a verificar sus bóvedas, y fue entonces cuando le dieron la carta. Después de una semana de buscarme, me encontró en un orfanato y me llevó con él. Y aquí estoy."

"Pero ¿por qué tu madre no le dijo antes a tu padre?" dijo Millicent, perpleja.

"Antes, eran tiempos peligrosos en Inglaterra. Padre, piensa que ella no deseaba que viviera con él ahí, por razones de seguridad. Pero cuando descubrió que había sido encarcelado, decidió que debía de saber," dijo Orión con un suspiro. "Pero ya era muy tarde."

Muchos de ellos asintieron pero vio a Draco mirándole intensamente. Orión le dio una sonrisa que fue respondida con otra más pequeña.

"Debió ser terrible para ti vivir con muggles," comentó el rubio Malfoy con un escalofrío de horror. "Hubiera muerto del asco si hubiera sido yo."

"Fue horrible. Odiaban cualquier mención de magia y decía que era un fenómeno cuando hacía cualquier magia espontánea. Pero aprendí a vivir con ello. Hay cosas peores," dijo el pequeño Black, incapaz de contener el escalofrío que le llegó al pensar acerca de como tío Vernon le había tocado. Observó los ojos de Draco achicarse hacía él, y rápidamente cambió el tema, preguntando al grupo, "¿A qué escuela de magia van a asistir?"

Resultó ser la pregunta correcta de hacer, puesto que muchos comenzaron a hablar emocionados acerca de sus prospectos de escuela.

"¡Milly, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Draco y yo, vamos a ir a Hogwarts!" interpuso Pansy emocionada. "Acabo de recibir mi carta."

Draco giró los ojos. "Yo preferiría ir a Durmstrang, donde enseñan Artes Oscuras. Padre dice que Hogwarts es una desgracia desde que Dumbledore asumió el cargo como Director. Él estudió allí pero dice que el nivel ha decaído desde entonces, porque el viejo amante de los muggle se esta volviendo senil."

"Entonces ¿por qué no le dices que quieres ir a Durmstrang?" preguntó Orión levantando una ceja. "Yo voy a ir allí."

Draco lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿De verdad? Pensé que irías a Hogwarts," dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción. "He tratado. Le he rogado a mi madre que me deje asistir a Durmstrang. Padre me quiere dejar ir, pero madre dice que desea estar cerca de mi."

Las risas disimuladas y entre dientes se escuchaban dentro del grupo.

"Tú siempre haz sido un bebe de mamá, Draco," intervino Blaise mofándose, con una sonrisa en su bronceada cara.

"¡No lo soy!" rebatió ofendido Draco. "Ella es demasiado sobreprotectora." Resopló molesto. "Pero ahora que Orión va a ir a Durmstrang, tal vez pueda convencerla de que me deje ir ahí." Sus ojos brillaban ante la posibilidad.

"¡No, Draco no puedes!" chilló Pansy. "¡Tú me dijiste que irías a Hogwarts conmigo!"

"Iré a donde me de la gana, Pansy," acotó Draco con molestia.

"Pero debemos estar juntos" replicó Pansy alarmada. "¡Nos vamos a casar!"

Audibles risas disimuladas y algunas no tanto se escucharon, mientras la mayoría de los chicos trataban de suavizar sus risas. Era bien sabido que Pansy no renunciaría a soltar Draco tan fácilmente.

"Sí, Draco," picó Evander Fornax, entre sus episodios de sofocadas risas irónicas. "Qué vergüenza, abandonar de esa forma a tu adorable futura esposa."

"¡No nos vamos a casar!" gritó un poco Draco en enojo y bochorno. ¡Pansy siempre sacaba aquello!

Orión estaba sumamente divertido por ello. "¿Ya tienes una pequeña esposa, Draco? Y aquí estas intentando ocultarlo de mí."

"¡No es verdad!" dijo exasperado. "¡Mi madre está hablando con la señora Parkinson, pero no esta nada decidido!" molesto se giró a Pansy, y agregó, "Y de cualquier manera, son solo platicas. Nada es seguro hasta que tengamos diecisiete y muchas cosas pueden pasar hasta entonces."

"Pero Draco, ¡tú sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro!" gimió ella.

Evander Fornax no pudo soportarlo más e irrumpió con una bulliciosa risa, mientras Orión sonreía disimuladamente. Amaba ver a Draco peder su compostura. El rubio se estaba tornando de un interesante tono de rojo.

"Solo espera hasta que tu padre comience a planear con quien te vas a casar," comentó Malfoy rodeando a Orión. "Espero que sea un troll."

"¿Yo, casarme?" dijo el Black levantando una ceja. Y riendo. "Mi padre nunca me forzaría a un matrimonio arreglado."

Draco río perversamente. "Seguramente tu padre ya te explicó acerca de las tradiciones de los sangre pura. Tú eres el heredero de una de las más importantes familias de magos. ¡Claro que tendrás un matrimonio arreglado, para fortalecer la sangre!"

"No importa," continuó Orión, agitando su mano restándole importancia. "No planeo casarme con nadie. No tendré tiempo."

No quería pensar sobre eso todavía. Sabía que era una tradición entre las familias de sangre pura el comenzar a negociar por un esposo para sus hijos cuando cumplieran once. Era un largo y tedioso proceso que usualmente terminaba cuando el niño alcanzaba la adultez mágica a los diecisiete. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su vida, sabía que la guerra se atravesaría, y estaría en medio de ella. Dudaba que su padre hubiera pensado mucho acerca de su matrimonio, además estaba seguro que no lo forzaría a nada que no quisiera.

El rubio estaba apunto de replicar cuando Calypso Rosier inquisitivamente miró a Orión y calmadamente dijo, "Piensas que algo va a suceder. Dijiste que no ibas a tener tiempo. Así que estas esperando que algo suceda. No crees que la guerra haya terminado."

Todos se quedaron callados y serios. Ellos eran bebes cuando la guerra terminó abruptamente, pero la mayoría de ellos tenía parientes que murieron o fueron encarcelados, y habían escuchado las historias por sus padres.

Orión quería golpearse por su desliz. Tenía que ser más cauteloso, Calypso, por lo menos, era muy astuta y perceptiva, y Draco no estaba muy alejado tan poco.

Respondió con cuidado, "No estoy seguro, pero es una posibilidad. Ciertamente no tuvo un cierra como tal. Muchos se mantienen de ambos lados y los problemas que causaron la guerra no han sido resueltos."

Malfoy bufó. "Esa es la forma diplomática de decir que ellos mataron a muchos de los nuestros y que no nos permiten practicar libremente nuestra magia. Que nos obligaron a renunciar al estudio de las Artes Oscuras y las llaman malignas. Y que permiten que los hijos de muggles manchen nuestras costumbres con su asquerosa cultura, que ensucien nuestra sangre con su débil magia.

Muchos asintieron, Kara Kavsir, que había permanecido callada la mayoría del tiempo, dijo con una suave voz, "Mi tía fue asesinada en una redada de Aurores, y mi madre todavía llora en las noches. Solamente tenía veinte años cuando fue asesinada, y era el único familiar que tenía."

Muchos dieron asentimientos de comprensión.

"Mi mamá fue asesinada cuando yo era una bebe," dijo tranquilamente Calypso. "Peleó contra los Aurores que trataban de entrar en nuestra casa, y mi tío también fue asesinado, tratando de defenderla."

Orión se giró para mirarla. "¿Tú tío que murió, era Evan Rosier?"

Sirius le había contado que Rosier había pertenecido al Círculo Interno de los Moartífagos y que fue uno de los mejores duelistas de su tiempo, que el Auror Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody había sido quien le derrotó. Pero no sabía que Rosier había muerto mientras protegía a la esposa de su hermano. Estaba seguro que su padre no lo sabía tampoco. Sirius solo le había contado poco acerca de sus batallas como Auror, pero nunca dijo nada acerca de los tipos de redadas que estaban discutiendo ahora. Se preguntaba como es que la Luz tomaba tantas vidas cuando acusaban al lado Oscuro de ser asesinos sin escrúpulos.

"Sí," contestó la chica con tristeza. "Mi padre estaba fuera del país y los Aurores llegaron a atacar Rosier Manor porque creyeron que manteníamos algunos de los documentos y planes de batalla del Lord Oscuro. Mi Tío Evan era uno de sus más confiables seguidores y sospechaban que él estaba viviendo con nosotros. Cuando entraron, mi madre me envió por Floo, junto con mi elfo, a la casa de mis abuelos, y ella se quedó a ayudar a mi Tío. No sé que sucedió. Mi padre no habla acerca de ello. Pero sé que mi tío Evan trató de protegerla, pero eran superados en número. Ambos fueron asesinados."

Sus lágrimas se acabaron muchos años atrás. Pero aún se sentía el abrumador deseo de venganza. Le dolía ver a su padre desanimado; se quedó sin un hermano, una esposa y con un pequeño bebe del que hacerse cargo. Amaba a su padre profundamente pero aún podía ver que no había sanado.

"Lamento tu perdida," dijo el azabache suavemente. "Escuché que tu tío era un gran duelista y un mago muy poderoso."

No sabía que más decirle. Le sorprendía que ella pudiera hablar tan abiertamente de la alianza de Evan Rosier con el Dark Lord. Pero suponía que en reuniones como esa, donde solamente asistían magos oscuros, esas cosas se discutían de manera más abierta.

Calypso le sonrió tristemente.

"Sí, lo era. Padre dice que aprendió todo de él. Después de la guerra, mi padre se convirtió en el profesor de Artes Oscuras de Durmstrang. Yo iré contigo," le dijo tratando de mover la conversión lejos de aquel doloroso tema.

Orión rápidamente entendió lo que estaba tratando de hacer. "¡Eso es genial! Estaba comenzando a pensar que iría yo solo."

Tenía sentido que el padre de la chica tomara el puesto de docente en Durmstrang, aún cuando era un hombre bastante rico. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, muchas de las familias se habían escondido por miedo a las represalias. Y el Colegio les había abierto las puertas a muchos de sus hijos y a algunos de los padres que desearan un lugar seguro para vivir. Su padre le había dicho que Igor Karkaroff había traicionado a algunos cuando fue tomado en custodia por los Aurores y le concedieron su libertad, pero el mago aún así ayudó a muchos dándoles refugio dentro de las impenetrables barreras de Durmstrang.

"Difícilmente, yo también voy. Kara y Evander también," comentó Viktor Vlonski. Quien había permanecido en silencio la mayoría del tiempo observando al chico nuevo, y le gustaba lo que había visto hasta entonces. Sería interesante tenerle como compañero de aulas en Durmstrang.

"Eso no es justo. Voy a tener una seria conversación con Padre," interrumpía Draco con molestia. Muchos de sus amigos irían a Durmstrang. ¡Seguramente su madre podría arreglárselas sin él cerca!

"No Draco," chilló Pansy. "¡No debes!"

Muchos de los chicos rodaron sus ojos y miraron con lastima a Draco. Pansy era usualmente una chica agradable de tener cerca, pero cuando estaba en compañía de Draco, se volvía obsesiva e intolerable. La pobre chica ya había asumido su rol como la futura esposa de Draco y hacía su deber el recordárselo a él, aún cuando Draco estaba en lo correcto de que nada estaba seguro todavía.

"¡No voy a discutirlo más contigo Pansy! Piensa lo que quieras," gruñó Draco, dándole la espalda a la chica.

'Te va a pasar a ti también', le dijo a Orión moviendo sus labios, quien nada más le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy bufó en molestia. ¿Por qué su madre había comenzado las negociaciones con los Parkinson? ¿Por qué la madre de Pansy no pudo al menos mantenerse callada? La mayoría de sus amigos estaban pasando por lo mismo, pero sus familias eran discretas al respecto, y ellos no sabían quienes eran los candidatos y a su vez estos tampoco sabían. Pero conociendo a la señora Parkinson, sabía que la vieja bruja estaba tan emocionada con la perspectiva de que su hija se casara con un Malfoy, que seguramente corrió con su hija a darle la noticia de las negociaciones y a todo aquel que escuchara.

Saliendo de sus resentidas cavilaciones, se giró al grupo. ¿Quieren ir a mis habitaciones? Estaremos más cómodos allí y les puedo mostrar lo que Padre me dio por mi cumpleaños número once."

El grupo accedió y siguió al rubio fuera del salón. Orión vio a su padre platicando con un gran grupo de magos quienes se veían sumergidos en una seria discusión. Se preguntaba como le estaría yendo. Él tenía la tarea más difícil. Muchos estarían sospechando de su repentino interés en reclamar su lugar en la sociedad de los sangre pura.

Tomaron las grandes escaleras de mármol de la entrada, y el rubio continuaba diciendo comentarios acerca de la Casa Principal y de los retratos que continuaban pasando, los cuales lucían extraordinariamente como él y Lucius.

Después de una larga caminata y muchos giros, llegaron a la habitación de Draco. Todo estaba en tonos plateados y azules además de ser muy grande. Tenía un estudio con una biblioteca en una de las esquinas, una cama ornamental de cuatro postes en medio, con un terciopelo azul oscuro en las cortinas. Había un área con una mesa baja y muchos cojines, todos tomaron un lugar allí. Orión miraba el techo y vio que tenía pinturas mágicas de muchos dragones muy reales, los cuales se perseguían los unos a los otros lanzando fuego de sus bocas.

Draco regresó sosteniendo orgullosamente una escoba de carreras. "Es la Nimbus 2001 y aún no ha salido al mercado. Mi padre la consiguió especialmente por mi cumpleaños. He estado practicando y quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch. Padre dijo que si logro entrar, va a donar algunas escobas al equipo. Usualmente las escobas de la escuela son fatales."

Orión la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos. "Esta muy bien. Yo tengo la Nimbus 2000 y mi padre acaba de comenzar a enseñarme a volar."

"¿Qué posición juegas?" preguntó Blaise.

"Solo he jugado con mi padre así que no he estado es un partido real de Quidditch, pero he jugado como cazador y buscador," respondió el Black. "Aunque prefiero ser buscador."

Amaba volar, al principio, no había encontrado al Quidditch tan interesante, pero cuando Sirius le hizo tratar como buscador, quedó enganchado. Adoraba volar libremente mientras su padre lo perseguía. Como buscador, tenía tiempo de disfrutar volando en lugar de estar preocupado por la quaffle y por anotar. Él solamente tenía que mantener su cabeza lejos de las bludgers y de disfrutar su tiempo en el aire. También poseía reflejos rápidos y una aguda visión, así que la mayoría de las veces encontraba la snitch en poco tiempo. Usualmente se tomaba un rato para volar alrededor antes de buscar la snitch porque no quería que el juego terminara tan pronto.

Kara asintió.

"Tienes la perfecta constitución de un buscador" dijo con un sonrojo.

"¿Viéndole el cuerpo ya, mi pequeña Kara?" se burlaba Evander con una sonrisa.

Kara se sonrojó aún más y Orión le regaló un guiño.

Giró su cabeza a Evander. "¡Evy, tu bribón! ¡Yo solo lo decía porque los buscadores son usualmente ágiles y él tiene el cuerpo de un buscador!"

"¡No me llames Evy!" respondió el chico con molestia. Odiaba ese sobrenombre, era tan femenino. "Y no se porque estas diciendo eso. Tú primo es un excelente buscador y es enorme."

"¿Por qué te gusta más? Los buscadores usualmente no hacen mucho," le comentó Calypso.

Honestamente, el Quidditch le aburría. No veía el por qué de la fascinación. Un puñado de niños volando tras una estúpida pelota. Francamente ¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo?

"¿Estas loca? Ellos son los jugadores más importantes. ¡Son quienes pueden ganar el juego sin ayuda!" rebatió Draco emocionado. "No sabía que jugabas Orión, deberíamos de juntarnos y practicar. Yo usualmente practico solo. Pero también me gusta jugar como buscador. ¡Es la mejor posición!"

Orión sonrió ante la emoción del rubio. "Sí, me gustarías. Tal vez podríamos formar un equipo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes juegan?"

"Yo juego como bateador. Me gusta la violencia," comentó Viktor Vlonski con una media sonrisa.

"Yo no juego pero creo que Vince y Greg pueden ser buenos bateadores también," dijo Theodore Nott, "y yo puedo tratar y ser el guardameta."

Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron por lo que el chico asumió que era su forma de concordar con Theo.

"Creo que puedo ser cazador, pero no soy muy bueno," comentó Evander.

Orión volteó a ver a Pansy y a Millicent. "¿Ustedes juegan?"

"Yo no. No es apropiado para una dama jugar Quidditch," exclamó Pansy, levantando la nariz. "Mi madre lo dice."

La otra chica rodó sus ojos. Algunas veces Pansy tenía ideas sumamente ridículas. "Yo he jugado un poco con mis hermanos. Yo puedo ser un guardameta también."

"Entonces, necesitamos más cazadores," interpuso Draco. Volteó a ver a Blaise. "Podrías tratar como uno."

"No gracias. No me importan mucho los deportes. Mantendré a nuestra querida Pansy acompañada mientras ella alienta a su querido esposo," replicó el interpelado con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bien, ¡entonces no juegues!" gruñó el rubio. ¿Por qué todos siempre sacaban aquello? ¡Solamente alentaban a esa loca chica!

Orión miró a Kara, y dijo con una sonrisa, "Tú podrías ser cazadora, tienes el cuerpo para ello."

Kara jadeó. No iban a dejar que se rindiera. "Está bien, puedo intentarlo. Me gusta mucho el Quidditch y he jugado algunas veces como cazadora con mis primos."

"¿Quién es tu primo?" Preguntó el chico. Había escuchado a Evander remarcar que su primo era un gran buscador.

"Viktor Krum," le respondió. "Cursa el tercer año en Durmstrang y juega para uno de los equipos. Es realmente bueno y quiere ser un buscador profesional. El equipo de Bulgaria ya tiene sus ojos puestos en él, pero aún es muy joven para jugar con ellos."

Mientras que su primo Viktor tenía cierta reputación en Durmstrang y también en su pequeño país, la mayoría de la gente nunca había escuchado acerca de él. Pero ella lo había visto en acción y era sorprendente. Sabía que se convertiría en un gran buscador algún día.

"Genial," continuó Draco felizmente. "Puedo decirle a Padre y podemos jugar en mi campo de Quidditch. La mayoría nos quedaremos en Moscú hasta marzo, así que tendremos tiempo de arreglar muchos partidos."

"Bien," interrumpió Calypso. "Ahora que ya tienen su pequeño equipo, tal vez podríamos hablar de cosas más importantes."

Orión levantó una ceja y la miró. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Le agradaba. Parecía muy inteligente y seria, podría apostar que tenía muchas cosas en mente. Sentía cierta compatibilidad con ella.

"Acerca de tus puntos de vista de la guerra," dijo de forma directa.

"¡No otra vez!" lloriqueó Pansy.

Viktor Vlonskis los miró con una seria expresión en su rostro, y le preguntó al grupo, "¿Honestamente piensas que el Señor Oscuro se fue para siempre?"

Todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio.

"No lo sé," respondió Calypso frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa, "pero creo que es poco probable que él fuera derrotado tan fácilmente."

Se lo había preguntado así misma muchas veces. Sabía que sí el Dark Lord regresaba, su padre se le uniría. No había sido un Mortífago antes, pero sabía que ahora, con su hermano y su esposa brutalmente asesinados, sentiría la necesidad de venganza y ella lo comprendía. No sabía mucho acerca del Señor Oscuro, pero estaba de acuerdo en muchas de las cosas en las que él creía.

"Por lo que me ha dicho mi padre, es posible que regrese," comentó Draco. "Padre dice que era el más poderoso mago oscuro que ha vivido, y que también era el Heredero de Slytherin."

Viktor asintió y susurró secretamente, "Yo he escuchado que era inmortal. Que se hizo cosas así mismo para ser insuperable."

Su padre, aunque no fue un Mortífago, había sido un partidario del Dark Lord, y un gran admirador del mago. Además los rumores siempre rondaban acerca del Señor Oscuro y sus poderes.

Orión estaba muy interesado en escuchar las opiniones; ellos reflejaban lo que sus padres sabían, y él necesitaba saber más.

"Pero fue derrotado por un simple bebe," dijo. "Sí era tan poderoso, ¿cómo pudo suceder?"

Draco bufó. "Padre dice que eso fue solamente una treta de Dumbledore. No hay manera que un bebe pudiera vencer al Señor Oscuro."

"Pero lo hizo. Harry Potter sobrevivió con una mera cicatriz en su frente y el Lord Oscuro murió," continuó Calypso calmadamente. Siempre le había intrigado saber como fue que sucedió y aún la dejaba perpleja.

"Pudo haber sido magia accidental," replicó Draco. "Nadie sabe lo que sucedió esa noche. Pero yo dudo que el bebe Potter tuviera algún clase de poderes especiales que le salvaran. Debió ser un accidente."

Blaise bufó. "Vamos Draco. Te he escuchado muchas veces parlotear acerca del increíble Harry Potter y el poderoso mago que debía ser." Le disparó a Draco con una mueca y adicionó la burla, "Y cuan has anhelado conocerlo."

"¡Yo nunca dije nada de anhelar conocerlo!" vociferó el rubio con vergüenza. "Solo tengo curiosidad por él, eso es todo."

Estaba realmente fascinado con el relato de Harry Potter y de cómo derrotó al Señor Oscuro. Sí creía que el chico tendría que tener algún poder especial y tal vez él podría ser su amigo, pero no lo admitiría ante nadie.

Orión le sonrió a Draco. "¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado decirle?"

"No lo sé," admitió, mirándole ceñudo. "Solamente pienso que sería alguien interesante para conocer."

"Esa es la subestimación del año," dijo Viktor Vlonski. "Casi todo lo quieren conocer. Todos lo quieren en su bando."

"Verdad," admitió Calypso, "Dumbledore lo quiere para que sea el héroe de la Luz y nosotros queremos que nos entienda."

Orión se viró hacía ella. "¿No para utilizarlo como una herramienta? ¿No para hacerlo el sirviente del Dark Lord?"

Calypso frunció el ceño. "Creo que algunos magos oscuros les gustaría eso, pero simplemente no quiero que sea un intolerante a las Artes Oscuras. Ya es suficiente con las cosas como están, no necesitamos más gente que se ponga en nuestra contra. Él debería de ser libre de hacer su propia elección en la guerra. Sin ser manipulado por un lado. Pero deseo que pueda, por lo menos, comprendernos."

El chico le sonrió. Sí, ella le agradaba mucho en realidad. Permanecía bastante imparcial considerando que su familia había sido asesinada por el lado de la Luz, y parecía que honestamente quería darle a Harry Potter una oportunidad.

Draco miraba ceñudo a Orión. Lo había visto sonreírle con frecuencia a Calypso y tenía interés en ella. ¿Por qué Orión le estaba prestando tanta atención a ella? Él era su primo y debería de estar compitiendo por su atención.

"¿Pero no hace ninguna diferencia?" interrumpió Theodore Nott. "El chico esta perdido ahora, y si Dumbledore lo encuentra, no hay forma de que escapé del role que ellos tienen planeado para él."

"Sí, pero aún no lo han encontrado," acotó Kara Kavsir. "Dicen que podría estar muerto."

"No creo que lo esté," dijo Calypso calmadamente. "Pero algo más me molesta. ¿Por qué huyó de sus cuidadores? ¿Quién estaba viviendo con él y qué sucedió para hacerlo escapar? ¿Por qué no fue llevado con una familia de magos?"

"No lo sé," afirmó Draco. También se preguntaba las mismas cosas. "Padre dice que Dumbledore fue quien lo tomó en custodia, y el viejo decidió a donde debería ir. Nadie sabe con quien estaba viviendo."

"No hay mucho que sepamos sobre él y es bastante tedioso," dijo Pansy con un suspiro. "Deberíamos de hablar de otra cosa."

Calypso permaneció callada en sus reflexiones, mientras el resto continuaba con su pequeña charla.

Evander y Viktor comenzaron a decirle a Orión algunas cosas acerca de Durmstrang, y Draco fue a traer el otro presente que su padre le había dado, para mostrárselo a sus amigos. Estaba extremadamente orgulloso de ella y quería mostrarla.

Un momento después. Regresó con una gran canasta con él y se acercó al grupo.

"_Tú cría infernal. ¡S__ssi continuasss haciéndome rebotar asssí te voy a morder para ver sssii te gusta!_

Orión escuchó la silbante voz y miró alrededor de la habitación para descubrir la fuente. Nadie más parecía haberlo notado.

Draco se sentó con la canasta junto a él.

"_¡S__ssólo ponme en el sssuelo y déjame sssalir! ¿Por qué tuvieron que darsss a un joven ssssiin exssperiencia como amo?"_

Las cejas de Orión se levantaron hasta la raíz de su cabello. ¡Venía de la canasta!

La abrió y sacó a una hermosa serpiente plateada.

"Es una ashwinder, una raza mágica y modificada, así que no muere si alguna vez pone huevos," dijo orgulloso Draco. "La llamé Sylvana. Padre me la dio y me dijo que seguramente estaría en la Casa de Slytherin, y como uno, debía tener un familiar serpiente, aún si no esta permitido que la lleve a Hogwarts."

Muchos de sus amigos la miraban con interés. Y vio a Orión acariciándola.

"_¿Qué cla__ssse de ssserpiente eresss tú? No sssabía que las assshwinders pudieran hablar con los magosss,"_ Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Muchos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento.

Sylvana erigió su cabeza para ver al chico con sorpresa. ¡Su amo la había llevado con un hablante de parsél! ¡Por fin, un digno amo nuevo! Probó al niño con su lengua.

"_Me agradas__ss, joven cría. ¿Puedesss ssser mi amo ahora? No me agrada el otro; no sssabe como cuidar de mi."_

Orión volteó a ver a sus amigos. Le estaban viendo con admiración y sorpresa.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué ven de esssa forma? No__ la pienssso alejarla de ti, Draco, sssin importar lo que diga._

Draco saltó de su asiento con sorpresa, tirando la canasta y a la serpiente al suelo. Creyó no haber escuchado bien la primera vez, ¡pero eso lo confirmaba!

"¡Eres un hablante de parsél! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"_¿De qué hablasss?"_ preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Estás hablando en parsél." Chilló Draco, con gran agitación y excitación.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, traeré algunos adultos," dijo Pansy rápidamente, apresurándose a la puerta.

Orión paró sus acciones. ¡Claro! Por so era el único prestando atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Después de leer acerca de Slytherin y su descendencia, sabía lo que era la lengua parsél, pero nunca sospechó que ¡él sería uno! ¿Cómo podía ser? No tenía sangre de Slytherin en sus venas. Y ¡que tonto había sido! Esa no eran la clase de cosas que quería que los demás supieran.

'Demasiado tarde ahora', pensó con quejido.

Viktor Vloski lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. "Esto es increíble. ¡No ha habido un hablante de parsél en décadas! El Señor Oscuro era el único conocido, y antes de él, habían pasado siglos antes que hubiera uno."

Calypso perforaba a Orión con sus grandes ojos negros. "¿Cómo puedes no saber? ¿No te escuchabas?"

"¡Para mi es como si estuviera hablando en inglés regular!" dijo Orión con agitación. No quería que nadie supiera y esa maldita Pansy se había ido a traer más gente. "Escuché su voz, y era inglés para mí, también. ¡No estaba conciente de que estaba hablando en un idioma diferente!

"Es increíble. ¡Padre estará tan emocionado! Siempre ha deseado ser un hablante de parsél el mismo, sabes," continuó Draco con una sonrisa. ¡No podía esperar a que su padre supiera que su nuevo amigo era un hablante de parsél! Era una preciada habilidad. 'Todos estarán tan envidiosos', pensó alegremente.

Orión gimió, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras Sylvana se enrosacaba en su brazo y siseaba reconfortantes palabras. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

Algunas respuestas de la Autora:

Será slash eventualmente. Orión está interesado en Calypso y tal vez en el futuro algo pueda suceder. Es un chico después de todo y podría estar al menos con una chica, no inmediatamente, antes de entender que prefiere a su propio género.

Los Gaunts son de hecho hablantes de parsél pero la mayoría de los magos no saben acerca de ellos es por eso que Viktor Vlonski dijo que no había habido hablantes en siglos antes de la llegada de Voldemort. Nadie sabe acerca de ellos, los Gaunt lo mantenían para ellos y estaban aislados de la sociedad. La mayoría cree que se extinguieron hacer mucho tiempo.

Orión no le revelara su medallón a nadie, no por lo menos en un largo, largo tiempo.

Para la paz de la historia, muchas cosas tendrán que describirse y Durmstrang será otro universo por sí mismo. Así que la acción con respecto a Voldemort y la guerra no sucederá hasta por lo menos el segundo año, mientras otras cosas suceden en paralelo en Hogwarts.

Sí trato de acelerarlo sería poniendo muchas descripciones y pocos diálogos. Sí lo prefieren en esa forma háganmelo saber, puesto que sería más rápido y fácil de escribir pero no sería tan divertido de leer para ustedes. (N/T: obviamente esto ya no es posible pero me apego a lo que ella escribió)

¡Disfruten!

Referencias: Lo que esta escrito en cursiva es parsél para que lo tomen en cuenta.

Capítulo 5 – El Motivo de los Magos Oscuros.

Sirius estaba sentado junto a un grupo de magos oscuros que lo habían hecho estremecer en asco en su vida anterior.

Lucius había terminado de presentarle a Romulus Rosier, Venerian Vlonski, Neron Nott, Theobald Kormegov, Richard Parkinson, Xander Fornax, Arthemius Arlov, Konstantin Kavsir, Algernon Wilkes, Jeremy Goyle, Alexander Crabbe, Theodore Travers y Thorfinn Rowle. De aquellos a quienes reconoció recordó que Nott, Wilkes, Travers y Rowle habían sido juzgados por actividades como Mortífagos pero que fueron liberados por falta de evidencia, agregando a su alegato que habían estado bajo la Maldición Impirius. Y sospechaba que el resto había sido partidarios de Voldemort.

"Así que, ¿la venda se ha caído de tus ojos, Black?" dijo Travers groseramente. "¿Ya no eres una pequeña mascota de Dumbledore?"

Sirius volteó a verlo y se refrenó de golpear a aquel odioso mago. Sabía lo que venía y estaba preparado. "Pase muchos años meditando mi opinión sobre Dumbledore. Y el hecho de que no levantara un dedo para sacarme de Azkaban sella el trato. No lo apoyaré esta vez."

"¿Y por qué lo apoyabas antes?" Cuestionó Kavsir con interés. "Tú eres un Black. ¿Por qué le diste la espalda a tu familia y a tu herencia?"

Sirius simplemente sonrió. "Era joven. Muchos de mis amigos eran partidarios de la Luz y yo caí con las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Debo confesar que no me agradaba mucho mi familia, y cuando me ofrecieron una oportunidad para distanciarme de ellos, la tomé. Aún si eso significaba ir contra todo aquello con lo que había sido educado."

"Eras un Auror," continuó Nott, bufando constantemente. "Mataste muchos magos oscuros y ayudaste a su captura. ¿Y ahora que regresaste quieres ser uno de nosotros?"

"Nunca maté a nadie" aseguró Sirius con molestia. "Era un Auror y peleé en las batallas, pero no fui responsable de ninguna de las muertes. En una batalla no te detienes a considerar como lastimar al otro bando, ¡continuas luchando!"

"Pero eso no explica tu repentino interés en el cambio de bando," interpuso Rosier calmadamente.

"Mientras estaba en Azkaban me decepcioné del lado de la Luz," continuó Sirius. "Vi y escuché muchas cosas que me hicieron reconsiderar lo que yo creía anteriormente."

No estaba torciendo tanto la verdad. Sí había escuchado muchas cosas de los prisioneros cuando eran castigados por los magos guardias y sospechaba que también le habían hecho cosas horribles a Bellatrix, puesto que se había vuelto muy silenciosa después del primer mes de encarcelamiento. Pero en ese tiempo, no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Creía que se merecían lo que les estaban haciendo. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Aún pensaba que merecían estar en Azkaban, eran asesinos después de todo, pero el no estaba de acuerdo con la tortura a los prisioneros.

Prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo, "Y ahora que tengo un hijo quiero que sepa de su familia y sus raíces. Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones."

"¿Viste a alguno de los Mortífagos mientras estabas encarcelado? ¿Sabes cómo están?" Preguntó Wilkes. Tenía muchos amigos que habían ido a Azkaban y siempre sentía una punzada de culpa puesto que ellos estaban sufriendo mientras que él había continuado con su vida.

"Vi a algunos de ellos cuando recién llegaron," explicó, "y escuché sus voces después. Recuerdo haber visto a los guardias arrastrando a Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, los Lestranges, Bellatrix, Barty Crounch Jr., Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Marcus Mulciber, Ian Yaxley, Gerard Jugson y Antoine Avery. Me temo que muchos de ellos ya no están muy cuerdos. Los Dementores toman un particular interés en los magos oscuros y se alimentan de ti por mucho tiempo cuando recién llegas."

Sirius reprimió el estremecimiento. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de los prisioneros mientras los Dementores se alimentaban de sus almas. No creía que alguna vez pudiera olvidarse de ello. Sus noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas de su estancia en Azkaban.

Muchos se estremecieron ante la mención de los Dementores. Ellos eran unas de las más temidas criaturas oscuras y el mero pensamiento de ser su presa los hacía contraerse en aprehensión.

Lucius lo miró con los ojos estrechados. "¿Entonces cómo sobreviviste? Estuviste en Azkaban por diez años y aún así pareces intacto."

"Y ¿cómo te las ingeniaste para escapar?" inquirió Kormegov, con un marcado acento ruso. "Nadie nunca ha escapado de allí."

El interpelado les sonrió. "Ahora, chicos, eso sería toda una revelación. No esperan que yo les revele todos mis secretos ¿o sí?"

"No creía que lo harías," dijo Lucius, dándole una fría sonrisa. "Pero aún es bastante sospechoso que escaparas y los otros magos oscuros, quienes sabemos son más poderosos mágicamente que tú, no pudieron."

Sirius dio una estruendosa carcajada. "¿Cuál es tú teoría? ¿Qué Dumbledore me ayudó a escapar? ¡Él creía que fui yo quien traicionó a los Potter!"

"¿No fuiste tú?" Cuestionó Parkinson, con una ceja arqueada. "Tenía la impresión que fuiste culpado y encarcelado por ello."

Sirius miró a Lucius sonreírle peligrosamente. Debía decir la verdad en este punto puesto que Lucius sabía que él no había traicionado a los Potter y tal vez los otros cuatro Mortífagos también. Sí mentía ahora sería perjudicial para él en el futuro.

"No, no lo hice. Era amigo de los Potter. Como ya les dije, era un partidario de la Luz. Fui encarcelado porque creyeron que maté a Peter Pettigrew. Él fue quien traicionó a los Potter entregándolos a Voldemort."

"No digas su nombre," siseó Lucius, mirándolo con un fuerte fulgor en sus ojos grises. "Si eres sincero en tu deseo de estar de nuestro lado tienes que aprender a respetarlo y llamarlo Señor Oscuro, por lo menos en nuestra presencia."

"Me disculpo. No estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo así," dijo. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso en su elección de palabras e interpretar mejor su papel. Lucius no había parado de escudriñar cada palabra que decía y el mago era bastante astuto.

"¿Y estas dispuesto a apoyar al Lord aún cuando este mató a tus queridos amigos?" Cuestionó Travers con un tono sarcástico y ácido.

Lo ignoró y respondió para beneficio de los demás. "Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi linaje y convertirme en un mago oscuro. No apoyaré a la Luz, pero aún no creo que pueda ser un partidario activo del Señor Oscuro. No sé mucho acerca de él y antes de volverme uno de sus seguidores necesito estar convencido acerca sus ideales y sus métodos."

"Esa es una forma delicada de decirnos que permanecerás neutral," señaló Rosier. "El Lord representa nuestros mejores intereses. Era el único mago oscuro lo suficientemente poderoso para ser nuestro líder y enfrentarse a Dumbledore y sus lacayos. Pero aún así, no estás convencido. ¿Qué se necesitaría para convencerte?"

"Comprendo lo que dices, pero vi a muchos de mis amigos morir en la guerra. No puedo darle la espalda," dijo Sirius honestamente. "Tal vez esté con el Señor Oscuro en algunos de sus ideales pero particularmente no me gustan sus métodos. Necesitaría ver por mí mismo cuales son sus planes. Pero no puedo perdonar su derramamiento de sangre sin sentido."

Sí decía que apoyaba a Voldemort al cien por ciento desde el inicio nadie le creería y sospecharían de sus motivos reales. Tenía que hacerlo lucir como sí pasara por un proceso gradual antes de convertirse en uno de sus seguidores. Aún no quería volverse uno de ello, pero pensaba que en el futuro sería una ventaja para el ser un Mortífago, con el fin de darle a su hijo mejor información y mejores oportunidades en la guerra. Solamente necesitaba superar sus escrúpulos.

"Si, ustedes los partidarios de la luz siempre nos señalan con el dedo diciendo que somos asesinos sin sentido y torturadores," dijo Kavsir sagazmente. "Aún así ustedes no admiten cuando hacen lo mismo. En una guerra la violencia siempre va en aumento y en ambos lados tienden a volverse inmunes a los horrores y se vuelven más crueles y barbáricos. Pero nosotros siempre somos acusados de ser quienes cometen crímenes maliciosos cuando en realidad simplemente contraatacamos. A duras penas y podemos esperar a defendernos a nosotros mismos cuando el otro lado mata a muchos de nuestras tropas. ¡Claro que responderemos con igual o mayor fuerza!"

"Comprendo tu razonamiento," dijo Sirius, mientras satisfactoriamente trataba de permanecer calmado y en control de su temperamento e imprudencia, "pero la Luz nunca uso los horribles hechizos que los Oscuros usaron en la guerra. Ellos no usaron hechizos para torturar y matar a otros."

Rosiser rió cruelmente. "¿De verdad eres así de inocente, Black? La Luz tal vez no uso esos horribles hechizos, como tú los llamas, pero eso no evitó que mataran a los nuestros inescrupulosamente. Y ellos no usaron esos hechizos porque no podían conjurarlos satisfactoriamente y estaban asustados del poder detrás de ellos. No tienen el tipo de sangre mágica para que sea posible controlar las maldiciones oscuras sin ser consumidos por ellos. Le temen a las Artes Oscuras porque son demasiado débiles y mágicamente para ser expertos en ellas. Te aseguro que usan muchas de sus llamadas maldiciones Ligeras que tiene el mismo resultado que nuestros hechizos. Y no olvidemos que siempre nos han superado en número por mucho, así que solo es justo que utilicemos la magia oscura contra ellos. ¡Seríamos como patos en temporada de caza si solo usáramos hechizos Ligeros para defendernos contra su gran cantidad!"

"¿Así que estas diciendo que el fin justifica los medios?" contraatacó Sirius, moviendo su cabeza. "No puedo aceptar eso fácilmente."

"¿Por qué no si el otro bando hace lo mismo?" dijo Lucius, penetrándolo con sus fríos y claros ojos grises. "Dumbledore manipuló a todos para alcanzar sus metas, sin reparar quienes sufrían por ellas. Tú eres un buen ejemplo de ello. Nunca te dio el beneficio de la duda. Te utilizó y cuando tu utilidad expiró, fuiste desechado como una vieja herramienta. Envió al mocoso Potter a vivir con unos muggles quienes seguramente atormentaron al chico lo suficiente para hacerlo huir. Sí realmente se preocupara por el chico lo habría dejado con una familia de magos de Luz."

Hizo una pausa, evaluando como era mejor continuar. Podía ver que Black tenía el potencial de convertirse en un gran aliado. Black era un gran mago de un muy antiguo y poderoso linaje, pero necesitaba deshacerse de su ingenuidad sobre la guerra y el bando de la Luz. Tal vez ya no apoyara a Dumbledore pero aún mantenía una visión parcializada.

Lucius decidió continuar, sabiendo que Black se preocupaba algo por el hijo de sus viejos amigos, así pues, podría usarlo para hacerlo ver su punto de vista.

"Todos saben que los niños mágicos sufren cuando no son criados en un hogar con magia. La magia interna de los niños necesita alimentarse de la magia que esta a su alrededor para su desarrollo. Sí dejas a un niño mágico en un lugar sin magia la misma no se desarrollara apropiadamente; se volverá inestable y el niño se volvería mágicamente débil. Es claro que el viejo solo quiere un ignorante y dócil niño para él moldearlo y fácilmente manipularlo. ¿Me dices qué no te das cuenta de eso? ¿Qué el lado de la Luz con todo su superioridad moral no es tan cruel como ellos nos describen a nosotros?"

"Sí, sé a lo que te refieres," comentó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. "Reconozco que el lado la Luz hizo muchas cosas reprochables durante la guerra y que compartieron la culpa por todas las muertes que tuvieron lugar. Ya sabía que Dumbledore no es de confianza y no lo apoyaré después de lo que le hizo a Harry y a mí. Sus motivos son dudosamente para lo mejor. Pero no quiere decir que sino apoyo a Dumbledore debo de apoyar al Señor Oscuro. Como ya dije antes, todos sus argumentos son válidos pero no puedo concientemente seguir a alguien sin saber cuales son sus verdaderos planes. Y ustedes no me han informado sobre eso tampoco. Más aún, algo que están perdiendo de vista es que fue el Lord Oscuro quien comenzó la guerra en primer lugar. Él fue quien inició la violencia."

"¿Qué más esperabas que hiciera?" interpuso Fornax sagazmente. "Él vio en que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo mágico y quería cambiarlo a uno mejor. Era el único mago oscuro suficientemente poderoso para hacer una diferencia. Tal vez no lo experimentaste lo suficiente en tu juventud, puesto que huiste de tu familia, pero vivimos en una silenciosa represión que ha durado por muchos siglos."

El mago sacudió su cabeza y agregó molesto, "La práctica de las Artes Oscuras ha sido prohibida en Inglaterra por tanto tiempo que muchos de nuestros niños han comenzado a perder sus habilidades mágicas porque no pueden practicar la clase de magia que llevan en su sangre. Pocos países Europeos lo permiten aún ahora. Rusia es casi la única excepción y eso solo porque la comunidad de magos oscuros es más grande aquí, así que la de la Luz no se atrevería a librar una guerra contra ellos. Pero lo hicieron en todos los demás países donde superaban a los magos oscuros. Seguramente tú puedes comprender que deben permitir que practiquemos nuestra magia libremente por el bien de nuestros niños y el futuro de nuestra sangre."

"No estaba enterado que las familias oscuras estaban perdiendo sus poderes," comentó Sirius calmadamente.

Lucius le dio una mirada fría y dura pero más nivelada. "Lo hacemos. No es algo que Dumbledore admitiría, claro. Él agita el estandarte de pelear contra el mal en su cruzada contra nosotros. Pero la verdad del asunto es que la perdida de nuestros poderes es nuestra principal preocupación. Con ellos restringiendo nuestro uso de magia oscura, los hijos de muggles entrando en nuestras líneas sanguíneas, nos hemos debilitado con cada generación que pasa. Si no hacemos nada para detenerlo, pronto tendremos la sangran tan diluida y la magia tan débil que habremos deshecho todo el duro trabajo que nuestros ancestros sufrieron para hacernos más fuertes y mejores. Nuestros llamados prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles surge de nuestro deseo de mantener nuestras costumbres, para que así nuestros hijos recuerden lo que somos; de nuestra necesidad de fortalecer nuestro debilitamiento de magia oscura; y de los peligros de que los muggles nos descubran."

"Tú preguntabas cuales eran las metas del Señor Oscuro, y esas eran," añadió Rosier, mirando intensamente a Sirius. "Él entendió nuestros problemas y deseaba ayudar a que las familias oscuras volvieran a ser lo que una vez fueron, antes de la era de miedo y prejuicios contra la magia oscura. Estaba al tanto del debilitamiento de nuestra sangre y nuestro poder por lo que temía nuestra extinción."

"¿Qué hay de sus ideas de matar a todos los hijos de muggles y a los muggles?" Cuestionó, con una expresión de testarudez en su rostro. "Eso no parece necesario si lo que realmente quieres es fortalecer la sangre."

"El Lord tenía una venganza personal contra los muggles," aclaró Lucius calmadamente. "Nadie sabía realmente porque, además del bien sabido hecho de que son una amenaza para los magos, ya sea de luz u oscuro. Mencionó muchas veces que si los muggles descubrían nuestra existencia no dudarían en matarnos a todos, y que, sin importar nuestra magia, sería por mucho sobrepasados para prevenir la masacre. Su principal oposición contra los hijos de muggles es que ellos permiten que las familias muggles sepan de nuestra existencia, en consecuencia nos ponen en peligro. Pero no pensaba que debíamos matarlos a todos. Son demasiados. Simplemente quería una segregación de ellos, y los hijos de muggles impedían eso."

Agitó su mano con desdén y agregó con indiferencia, "Su solución era negarle a los hijos de muggles una educación mágica. Tal vez, no era la mejor solución, pero era la única alternativa factible en el momento. Si no les permitíamos entrar a nuestra sociedad, o por lo menos no aprender nuestra magia, los muggles permanecerían ignorantes de nuestra existencia. Pero Dumbledore previno que ese plan se llevara acabo admitiendo a todos los hijos de muggles dentro de nuestra comunidad. Así pues, el Señor Oscuro tuvo que recurrir a medidas más drásticas. Pero planeaba encontrar una mejor solución al problema una vez que ganara. Las cosas están fuera de control con ellos, así que ya era muy tarde para una solución pasiva. Incluso si la solución para la brecha de seguridad fuera encontrada, el problema aún permanecía en que no podemos mezclar nuestra sangre con la de ellos. Para que así nuestros niños puedan mantener su magia oscura, ellos necesitan derivarse de la unión de dos sangre puras de familias oscuras. Incluso si tenemos hijos con un mago de luz o una bruja, el poder de nuestros hijos sería débil. Nuestro tipo de magia no se mezcla bien con la magia de luz que corre por sus venas, menos aún con la casi no mágica sangre de los hijos de muggles."

Sirius asintió. Sabía que los prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles tenían sus raíces en la brecha de seguridad que representaban. Y el estaba de acuerdo con que los muggles podían ser peligrosos para ellos. Pero nunca se había detenido a pensar acerca de la extinción de las familias oscuras, y por lo tanto de la magia oscura, sí se mezclaban con hijos de muggles y con magos de luz. Siempre pensó que sus padres eran unos imbéciles puristas de la sangre con un insano y sin fundamento prejuicio contra los nacido de no magos. Lo que Lucius le había explicado tenía sentido pero tenía que leer acerca de eso por él mismo para ver si era una idea bien investigada y sustentada. Pero aún así no les daba el derecho a los magos de torturarlos y matarlos.

"Tal vez concuerde con ustedes en algunos puntos," añadió tranquilamente, "y debo confesar que nunca le preste mucha atención antes. Solamente veía sus prejuicios y no las razones para ellos. Pero ahora que tengo un hijo que lleva la sangre oscura de los Black, quiero que sus descendientes sean tan mágicamente poderosos como sea posible mientras lleven en ellos la sangre de los Black. Así que meditaré acerca de lo que hemos platicado y veré. Aunque entiendo mejor los motivos del Señor Oscuro, así como lo que ustedes defienden, si la guerra viene, yo solamente me pondré de su lado si se controlan en matar a los muggles así como a los hijos de estos. No veo ningún beneficio en ello y solo aleja a otros magos de su causa."

"Sí, sabemos que eso fue contraproducente durante la guerra," comentó Lucius duramente, "pero en tiempos difíciles se requieren medidas desesperadas. La situación es tan mala ahora como lo era antes. Aún peor puesto que no hemos resuelto el problema de los hijos de muggles y la oposición contra nosotros es violenta y bien dispersa. Pero si tengo algo que decir en la próxima guerra, planearemos mejor y no haremos nada que ponga a la marea en nuestra contra."

Lucius permaneció callado mientras meditaba su discusión. Black había señalado un argumento válido: toda tortura a los muggle crea una mayor oposición contra ellos. Pero él despreciaba absolutamente a los muggles y realmente creía que eran inferiores. Había participado con impaciencia en algunas torturas. Solamente torturaba a aquellos que habían atentado contra un mago, pero había algunos Mortífagos a los que les gustaba torturarlos solo por diversión, y el Señor Oscuro lo permitía. Inclusive lo llega a encontrar entretenido algunas veces. Pero era una buena idea contenerse con el fin de obtener seguidores de los magos moderados.

La mente de Sirius era un remolino con toda aquella información que le habían proporcionado y tenía mucho que discutir con Orión, además de mucho que investigar para saber si todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Pero el quería saber algo que era mucho más importante, y solo esos magos podrían darle la respuesta.

Se volteó al grupo y dijo calmadamente, "Apreció que hayan compartido conmigo su punto de vista, así como también el dejar en claro porque luchan. Pero hemos estado hablando como si la próxima guerra fuera algo seguro. ¿Qué los hace pensar que va a ocurrir de nuevo?"

"Tú honestamente no crees que el gran Dark Lord fue asesinado por el mocoso llorón de Potter, ¿o sí Black?" dijo Travers con sarcástico bufido.

Lucius le dio a Travers una fría y amenazante mirada, la cual tuvo efecto inmediatamente puesto que apartó la mirada de Lucius y Sirius, para permanecer callado. Mentalmente el patriarca de los Malfoy chasqueó la lengua con insatisfacción. No había razón para antagonizar con Black, lo querían de su lado después de todo. Y él no iba a discutir los planes de su Lord para la inmortalidad. Black parecía honesto en su cambio de bando pero eso no lo hacía leal a la causa por lo que no deberían andar contando sus secretos. Estaba bastante seguro que su Señor se alzaría de nuevo. El Señor Oscuro les había asegurado repetidas veces acerca de su invencibilidad y que había tomado medidas necesarias para su regreso sí algo le ocurría. Nadie sabía que medidas, puesto que el Dark Lord les silenciaba con una mirada y un buen colocado Crucio a cualquier Mortífago que fuera demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Pero sí alguien podría manejarlo, era su Señor.

Justo cuando Lucius estaba por responder en una forma en la que dijera mucho pero solo concediera poca información, vieron a una pequeña niña con cabello negro corto apresurándose hacía ellos.

Richard Parkinson se volteó hacia la niña y dijo enojado, "Pansy, ¿qué sucede? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado con asuntos importantes?"

Pansy tomó un tiempo para recobrar el aliento. Eso era demasiado excitante.

"Perdón Padre, pero ¡deben venir! Orión… él… bueno, ¡Deben venir a ver! ¡De otra forma no me van a creer!"

Sirius se levantó con el ceño preocupado adornando su rostro "¿Esta mi hijo bien? ¿Algo le sucedió?"

Pansy simplemente movió su cabeza, casi adornándose con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de los adultos.

"Bien, ¡Habla niña!" ordenó Lucius sagazmente, levantándose también. Esperanzado de que nada le hubiera ocurrido al chico, no sería bueno cuando él estaba tratando de engatusar a Black a su lado.

Pansy estaba completamente indiferente al tono de voz que habían empleado; ella estaba disfrutando lo más posible de la atención. Pocos se interesaron por lo que ella había dicho e iba a tomar ventaja de esa oportunidad.

Después de asegurarse que todos los adultos la estaban mirando con expectación –la exasperada expresión de algunos no le molestabas en lo más mínimo- tomó a la mano de su padre, y dijo en tono rimbombante, "Deben venir conmigo. Están en la habitación de Draco. Deben verlo por ustedes mismos. Síganme."

Lucius casi jadeo con molestia, pero puesto que los Malfoy no jadean no hacen algo tan común y con sin falta de elegancia como eso, simplemente estrechó sus mirada a la chica. ¡Es una muchachita tan inmadura! ¿Estaba Narcisa enojada cuando inició las negociaciones por su mano? Él respetaba a Richard Parkinson, era un socio de negocios inteligente, pero Pansy claramente salió como su madre, quien era una bruja sangre pura cabeza hueca que solo estaba interesada en frivolidades. Tendría una seria charla con Narcisa. Él quería alguien poderoso e inteligente para Draco. La sangre de los Malfoy necesitaba sangre mágica fuerte y esa chiquilla claramente no lo era.

Los magos cuyos hijos estaban con Draco siguieron a la emocionada chica a la habitación de Draco. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Orión Black con sus manos en la cabeza con una siseante serpiente enroscada en uno de sus brazos; Draco Malfoy le hablaba animosamente a un no responsivo Orión; y los otros chicos lo miraban con curiosidad. Era una vista para contemplar.

Sirius se acercó a su hijo, e inmediatamente preguntó con preocupación, "¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

Orión levantó su cabeza de sus manos y miró desanimado a su padre.

¿Qué diría su padre acerca de su habilidad? ¿Lo despreciaría por ello? Sabía que los otros estarían emocionados y envidiosos. Y a él no le importaba la habilidad en si misma. Era útil y quizás el podría conseguir algunos libros en parsél, aunque son difíciles de encontrar. Pero su padre ya tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros y le desagradaban las Artes Oscuras, y esa era magia oscura en su forma más pura. Su padre trataba de ser imparcial y de permitirle estudiar las Artes Oscuras, pero eso no quería decir que le agradaría que su hijo tuviera una habilidad tan oscura.

Draco miró a Orión y vio sus dudas acerca de revelar su habilidad de hablar parsél. ¿Estaba enojado el chico? Sí el fuera un hablante de parsél lo gritaría al mundo y se regocijaría de ver a todos los magos mirándolo con envidia y respeto. Orión debería de estar orgulloso de su habilidad en lugar de esconderla. Él lo ayudaría.

"¡Muéstrales! Muéstrales lo que puedes hacer, Orión," dijo emocionado.

Orión miró a los magos parados frente a él. Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy mirándole con impaciencia; reconoció a otros como Vlonski, Rosier, Fornax, Nott, Parkinson y Kavsir, puesto que sus hijos compartían sus facciones.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y suspiró.

"_Deberías de essstar orgullossso de ssser un hablante de parsssél, pequeño"_ siseó Sylvana, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo. _"Esss un honor ssser uno y tú no deberíass sssentirte avergonzzzado. Habla de tú poder."_

Orión cuadró sus hombros. Ella tenía razón. El estaba orgulloso de ello y su padre debería comprender que no era su culpa.

Miraba a los ojos de la serpiente, y siseó duramente, _"Tienesss razzzón, Sssylvana essstoy orgullossso de ello. Graciasss."_

Escuchó los jadeos provenientes de los adultos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su padre observándolo con temor… ¿era miedo lo que veía en los ojos gris oscuro de su padre? Rápidamente volteó su mirada a Lucius. No quería ver a su padre temiéndole, lo lastimaba profundamente. Cuando vio al patriarca de los Malfoy con su mandíbula completamente abierta antes de rápidamente asumir una expresión impasible, casi hasta sonrió. Su revelación había valido la pena solo para ver a Malfoy senior perder su compostura. Miró a los otros, que estaban observándole con una expresión calculadora en sus ojos, mientras le medían.

"Eres un hablante de parsél," susurró Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos.

Orión asintió. "Lo acabo de descubrir ahora. Cuando Draco nos mostró a su familiar."

"¿Me quieres decir, Black," dijo Lucius, estrechando sus ojos al interpelado, "que tu hijo es un hablante de parsél y tú no lo sabías?"

Sirius asintió mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la cara de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Los Black nunca tuvieron un hablante de parsél en su familia! Lo habrían anunciado al mundo sí tuvieran un ancestro hablante de parsél. Y Lily no venía de una familia de magos. ¿Qué significaba?

Lucius cambió su mirada calculadora a Orión. "Bien, eres más de lo que se ve, pequeño Black."

Ese chico era un misterio, un heredero desconocido de una de las más poderosas y ancestrales familias oscuras; con una habilidad oscura por la que muchos matarían, incluido él; y lo suficientemente joven para ser criado y entrenado apropiadamente. Rápidamente decidió tomar al chico bajo su tutela. Ya estaba comenzado a trabajar en el padre, pero el niño se mostraba más prometedor, mucho más que el Black mayor, quien ya tenía ideas fijas. Ese muchacho podría ser moldeado y podría ser útil para su causa.

Orión casi se golpea ante el tono condescendiente en la voz de Malfoy, y él prácticamente podía ver las ruedas girando en aquella astuta mente. No iba a ser manipulado ni usado por nadie. Si Malfoy pensaba que podría usarlo tan fácilmente vería que no sería así. Pero tenía que mantenerse indiferente. Dos pueden jugar ese juego. Él podría usar a Malfoy. El mago era poderoso y podría enseñarle muchas cosas.

"Si, así parece," dijo Orión calmadamente, regalándole al mago una pequeña sonrisa.

La mirada de Draco iba de su padre a Orión. Algo estaba pasando. Sabía que su padre saltaría por la oportunidad de tener una relación cercana con Orión. Pero él chico estaba muy calmado considerando que estaba con demasiado pánico cuando su habilidad fue revelada. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Orión?

Lucius se volteó a Sirius y comentó casualmente, "Deberías de conseguirle un tutor. Draco ya tiene uno y puedo recomendártelo. Tú hijo necesita entrenamiento, y dada su nueva habilidad, se podría beneficiar de un comienzo temprano."

Sirius, quien aún estaba un poco agitado pero lo había logrado ocultar, respondió tranquilamente, "Sí, ya estaba buscándole un tutor. Te agradecería si me pudieras dar las referencias del tutor de tu hijo."

"Tal vez sería más divertido para los chicos si estudiaran juntos con el tutor," agregó Lucius, quien no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Orión. "Tú hijo podría venir a la casa para sus lecciones, y yo tengo mucho libros acerca del parsél los cuales podrían interesarle. Yo estoy muy interesado en ellos y tengo una gran colección."

El mago volteó a ver Orión con una inquisidora ceja alzada.

Él podía ver que su padre estaba dudando en aceptar la propuesta, así que él respondió en su lugar, "Muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy. Eso me gustaría mucho."

"Muy bien," exclamó el mayor con una fría sonrisa. "Yo lo arreglaré con tu padre."

Draco se volteó hacia Orión, y dijo emocionadamente, "¡Es genial! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntos!" Sacando su pecho. "Mi tutor me dijo ya que estoy muy avanzado para los chicos de mi edad."

"No alardees, Draco. Se trata de convertirse," regañó Lucius bruscamente, dándole a su hijo una fría y dura mirada. A veces su hijo era muy extrovertido. Draco necesitaba aprender como mantener la calma y su pose todo el tiempo, sin jactarse innecesariamente. Un Malfoy debe ser siempre arrogante y orgulloso pero nunca deben mostrarlo tan visiblemente, puesto que puede abrir la oportunidad de atacar el carácter.

"Sí, Padre" agregó Draco con una pequeña voz, pero sus ojos mostraban su emoción y felicidad, y Orión le dio una calida sonrisa que hizo sonreír.

Sirius decidió tomar las riendas. Tenía mucho que discutir con Orión y la conversación con los sangre pura había alcanzado su final cuando vio que Lucius no estaba dispuesto a discutir el posible regreso de Voldemort.

"Muy bien," le dijo a Lucius. "Te escribiré para concertar las lecciones. Creo que ya es muy tarde y debería llevar a Orión a casa." Se giró para dirigirse a su hijo, "Orión despídete de tus amigos."

El chico se levantó y sus nuevos amigos se reunieron. Acordaron escribirse los unos a los otros y coordinar el primer partido de Quidditch lo más pronto posible. Se estarían viendo pronto en las siguientes reuniones y cenas que serían parte de la temporada de invierno.

"Gracias por todo," agradeció a Draco, regalándole un cálida sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano. "Disfruté mucho la velada y te agradezco por presentarme a tus amigos."

Draco estrechó la mano y le sonrió. "Gracias por venir. Yo también me divertí mucho. Espero que nuestros padres aceleren las cosas así pues podamos tener pronto nuestra primera lección."

"Yo también. No puedo esperar," dijo sinceramente. El había anhelado un tutor por tanto tiempo y estudiar con Draco sería más divertido que hacerlo solo. Una amistosa competencia siempre hacía las cosas más interesantes, en su opinión.

"_¿Ssse va a ir, joven amo?"_ siseó Sylvana con impaciencia. _"Dígale al otro chico que le dé lasss cosssasss que compró para mí. Particularmente el ratón de juguete que me compró. La única cosssa que ha hecho bien."_

"_Lo sssiento, Sssylvana, pero no puede__sss venir conmigo. Eresss de Draco y yo no puedo llevarte. No sssería apropiado. Pero vendré a verte casssi todosss losss díasss."_

Draco lo observaba con curiosidad. "¿Qué está diciendo?"

Sylvana siseó su desacuerdo pero Orión no le prestó atención.

"Nada, solo estaba diciéndome adiós," respondió sin darle importancia. No quería tomar a Sylvana y alejarla de Draco. El chico parecía muy feliz y orgulloso de ella y él no deseaba arruinar eso. Le entregó a una siseante Sylvana y se despidió de ellos.

Después de que Sirius y Orión terminaron de despedirse de los otros magos y brujas que habían conocido en la fiesta, se aparecieron en su casa, ambos sabiendo que tenían mucho de que hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

**Capítulo 6**** "Tomando Un Bando"**

Cuando Sirius y Oirón llegaron a Black Manor, se sentaron en el salón principal y hablaron de lo que habían escuchado en la reunión. Entre los dos, tenían una idea clara de lo que las familias de sangre pura defendían.

"Muchas de las cosas que te dijeron eran ciertas, Padre. He leído mucho acerca de la historia de la magia oscura y esos libros mencionan que nuestro tipo de magia es muy diferente de la magia de luz y que lo llevamos en nuestra sangre. Mencionan que la magia oscura fue descubierta por Morgana cuando encontró un tipo de magia que provenía de una fuente pura de magia bruta del núcleo de la Tierra. Los libros explican que solo los magos con cierto tipo de sangre mágica son capaces de controlarla. Esos se convirtieron en magos oscuros. Y que ellos solamente se pueden reproducir entre ellos con el fin de pasar su sangre a sus hijos. Así que ahora entendemos de donde provienen las ideas puristas," explicó Orión a su padre. "Lo que no sé es sí mi magia se volverá inestable y subdesarrollada debido a mi infancia con los muggles," comentó consternado el chico. La explicación de Lucius del porqué los niños mágicos debían vivir en un ambiente mágico le dejó preocupado. ¿Le habría afectado a él? ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore sabiéndolo le había hecho eso? Sentía una furia tal contra el anciano.

Sirius, percibiendo la preocupación de su hijo, respondió, "No te preocupes cachorro. No creo que te haya afectado. Por lo que me dijiste acerca de tú magia accidental, parecer que esta bien desarrollada para alguien de tu edad. Y tú eras incluso capaz de controlarla, eso claramente demuestra que tu magia es muy fuerte y estable. Solo podemos agradecerle a Merlín que no fueras afectado por ello."

Orión asintió, eso era verdad. Tal vez su magia estaba bien. Continuó, "Sí, tal vez tengas razón." Dijo y cambió el tema, "De lo que te dijeron, ellos están en su derecho de luchar por su derecho a practicar las Artes Oscuras. Sí no las practican perderán su habilidad para controlar la magia oscura y con el tiempo significaría la perdida de la mayor fuente de poderosa magia. Yo haría lo mismo para proteger mi habilidad de moldear la magia de la tierra. Yo tampoco quiero perderla."

Sirius, chasqueó su lengua, "Tal vez, pero mataron a muchos y Voldemort era un psicópata, sin importar lo que digan. Los Mortífagos torturaron muggles por diversión y mataron hijos de muggles porqué no encontraron una solución para ellos. Eso no está bien."

Orión asintió, "Sí, pero la Luz mató también y han estado suprimiendo a los magos oscuros por años. Claro que una maldita revolución iba a ser necesaria para cambiar las cosas. Apenas hay inocentes en la guerra."

Sirius se volteó hacia él alarmado, "¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Claro que hay inocentes: los niños, las mujeres, los magos que permanecieron neutrales! ¡Y los muggles también!"

El chico bufó, "Los muggles son difícilmente inocentes," riñó. Al ver que el susto de su padre crecía rápidamente continuó, "¿Haz olvidado lo que mi familia muggle hizo conmigo? ¡Lo qué mi tío trato de hacer! Tú mismo lo dijiste que esas cosas no suceden en el mundo mágico, que nuestra cultura previene que esa clase de cosas sucedan, he vivido con muggles toda mi vida ¡y su cultura permite que esas cosas sucedan todo el tiempo! ¡Mis vecinos me veían hambriento y golpeado y nunca levantaron un dedo para ayudarme! ¡Tal vez haya algunos que se preocupen pero usualmente solo se preocupan por ellos mismos! Mi familia me golpeaba porque pensaban que era un fenómeno. ¿Qué crees que sucedería si nos descubrieran? Estarían aterrorizados y nos matarían en un instante, en un parpadeo. Ellos tal vez no sean poderosos por sí mismo, pero tienen la tecnología y el conocimiento de la ciencia." Ante la incomprensión de Sirius, le explicó más detalladamente, "Tienen armas que podrían matarnos ¡con solo presionar un botón! Sé de lo que hablo. Es conocimiento común entre los muggles."

"Comprendo que tú hayas sido maltratado, Orión, ¡pero eso no significa que debemos matarlos a todos!" dijo Sirius. No sabía que el desprecio de su hijo por los muggles estuviera tan profundamente arraigado y eso le preocupaba.

"No digo que los matemos. Eso sería estúpido puesto que ellos podrían tomar represalias y matarnos fácilmente. Solo digo que estoy de acuerdo con los sangre pura acerca de la necesidad de discreción y segregación. Y también creo que ¡nuestra cultura no debería ser manchada por la suya! ¡No quiero que una cultura que permita a los niños ser golpeados y violados se fusione con la nuestra!" dijo Orión furiosamente. Su padre no entendía. No entendía que él todavía tenía pesadillas sobre su tío tocándolo, y como se despertaba con miedo y lloraba en las noches. Cómo se odiaba por ser tan débil para temerle a un muggle.

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con la parte de la segregación pero los sangre pura fallaron al decir que Voldemort también quería gobernar a los muggles. Mantenía las mismas opiniones que Grindelwald, y creía en nuestra superioridad y derecho a gobernar el mundo. ¡No puedes decirme que estás de acuerdo con eso!" exclamó Sirius.

Decidió ser honesto. Necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera expresar sus ideas libremente. Solo esperaba que su padre pudiera comprenderlo. Él lo había pensado mucho después de que le habló acerca de Grindelwald, "Estoy de acuerdo en cierta medida. Somos superiores porque controlamos la magia de la naturaleza a nuestra voluntad y porque tenemos una cultura que nos permite tratarnos mejor" y rápidamente enmendó cuando vio que Sirius estaba por debatir ese punto "dejando de lado el conflicto de luz-oscuridad."

Continuó, "Pero también acepto que los muggles han estudiado un aspecto de la naturaleza que nosotros hemos dado por sentado. Tienen ciencias y matemáticas que les permiten explicar muchas cosas. Y nosotros podemos aprender de ello. Pero además de eso, realmente creo que es posible que nosotros gobernáramos algún día. No ahora, porque somos muy pocos, pero me gustaría ambicionar un mundo donde todos viviéramos en paz. Todos practicando magia libremente sin temor a ser asesinados por ello. Y eso solo puede pasar si controlamos a los muggles. No estoy diciendo que los hagamos nuestros sirvientes o inferiores, solo nuestros iguales, sin que ellos nos teman."

Ante la expresión dubitativa de su padre, presionó en el tema aún más, "¿No ves que el mundo fue así una vez? Antes de los tiempos de Merlín, los magos eran altamente respetados y ocupaban posiciones reverenciadas entre los muggles. Ellos eran los sanadores, los líderes espirituales, los que estaban en contacto con la naturaleza y ambos, muggles y magos, vivían entre ellos con aceptación y respeto. Ese es el mundo en el que me gustaría vivir. Sin esconder quien soy y sin ser amenazado por ello."

Sirius sonrió, "Eres todo un idealista." Para después ponerse serio, "Pero no puedes creer que Voldemort es quien puede hacer que suceda. Él permitía la tortura a los muggles como deporte y Lucius admitió que él tenía una venganza personal contra ellos. Voldemort parece quererlos como nuestros sirvientes, no nuestros iguales."

"Voldemort quería protegernos de ellos. Los sangre puras te dijeron que no quería librar una guerra contra ellos porque sabía que nos derrotarían. Tal vez a largo plazo el deseaba, como yo, que pudieran ser controlados. Pero sus ideas parecen similares a las mías, y tú mismo estas de acuerdo con algunas. Son sus métodos lo que te desagrada y eso puede cambiarse. Si las metas son similares a las nuestras podríamos ofrecerle una alianza a cambio de que escuche nuestros consejos acerca de sus métodos," terminó Orión.

"¡Que te hace pensar que él te escucharía a ti! ¡Tú eres un niño y él un déspota que no comparte el poder!" Exclamó con agitación. ¡No quería que Orión realmente buscara una alianza con ese monstruo! Podría ser contraproducente con bastante facilidad y Voldemort ese cruel con sus propios seguidores, no era de fiar.

"Verdad, pero él respetará a un mago poderoso y tengo tiempo para convertirme en uno. Y tú olvidas que soy Harry Potter. Debe creer que tengo algún poder. Y si su enemigo le ofrece una alianza, ¿piensas que lo rechazaría? Estoy de acuerdo con que es peligroso pero estaré bien preparado," dijo el chico.

"Tu confianza me preocupa, Orión. ¿Cómo puedes decir que serás lo bastante poderoso en el futuro para ser capaz de protegerte? ¡Él podría matarte fácilmente y terminar con todo! ¿Por qué buscaría una alianza contigo?" Cuestionó Sirius. Su hijo tenía unas ideas inquietantes y ambición desproporcionada. No sabía de donde había venido esa repentina confianza en sus poderes. ¡Era solo un niño!

Orión resistió la idea de ser ofendido. Sabía que su padre tenía un punto valido pero Sirius no había sentido lo que él cuando sostuvo su varita. No sabía como su magia había aumentado através de él y lo hizo consiente de su núcleo mágico interior. Él sostenía su varita todas las noches y se concentraba en sentir su magia. Pensaba que en el fondo esperaba para ser explotada. Podía sentirla correr por sus venas y a través de su piel. Había intentado encontrar un fin a ello pero descubrió que su magia seguía expandiéndose cuando se concentraba lo suficiente. Estaba determinado a continuar haciendo su meditación y continuar enfocando su núcleo interno para ser capaz de controlar tal abundancia de magia. No sabía si otros magos podrían hacer lo mismo, pero por lo que había leído en los libros, no muchos magos eran capaces de usar su núcleo interno hasta tal punto. Muchos no eran concientes de ello y dependían de sus tontas palabras y sus varitas para realizar magia. Y él ya podía hacer algunos hechizos sin varita. Continuaba practicando en la soledad de su habitación y no le había dicho a Sirius acerca de lo que podía hacer. Le dejaba creer que la magia accidental que había hecho en casa de los Dursleys era solo suerte. Sentía que era su secreto especial. Sabía que podría ser poderoso y se doblaba entrenando hasta el agotamiento para alcanzar su meta. "Cuando llegue el tiempo, si no me siento lo suficientemente poderoso no me acercare a él, Padre. Solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad. No haré nada sin considerar totalmente las consecuencias. Pero voy a prepararme a lo mejor de mis habilidades.

Sirius estaba medianamente más relajado. Pero aún así echó una mirada sospechosa a su hijo quien solamente le sonreía dulcemente.

"Hay algo que Lucius te dijo que encuentro bastante peculiar. Él dijo que Voldemort tenía una venganza personal contra los muggles y que sabía que los ellos podrían matarnos fácilmente. Me suena como sí Voldemort conociera a los muggles demasiado bien, en comparación con cualquier mago que usualmente no les prestan mucha atención. Parece indicar que tal vez los conocía personalmente. ¿Tal vez vivió con ellos?" preguntó el chico. Cuando escuchó por primera vez el comentario de Lucius, su mente comenzó a entretejer posibilidades y había llegado a la conclusión que Voldemort en efecto había vivido con muggles. Y que ellos le habían hecho algo terrible para hacer que los odiara. Ningún sangre pura viviría con muggles o sabría de cómo fácilmente matarían millones. Así que solo dejaba la opción de que Voldemort era un hijo de muggle, lo cual no podía ser puesto que era un hablante de parsél, o que su familia mágica lo había abandonado, lo que parecía poco probable. Tal vez era un mestizo, como él, ¿forzado a vivir entre sus parientes muggles? Era una idea interesante y explicaría su odio a los muggles.

Sirius bufó ante la idea de su hijo, "Voldemort era un sangre pura, él siempre promulgaba sus ideales y él nunca podría vivir entre muggles. Es una idea ridícula, Orión. Solamente era paranoico y los odiaba porque, como cualquier megalómano, los consideraba sin valor." Dijo confiadamente.

Orión solo asintió, pero sus sospechas acerca del pasado de Voldemort permanecían. Eso podría explicar mucho. Y sí sabía acerca de la tecnología muggle, él podría ser un líder que consideraría ese factor antes de intentar algo contra ellos. No sería como Grindelwald que pensaba que los muggles podían ser derrotados fácilmente. Él tendría hechos reales sobre ellos y tomaría su tiempo para planear acorde a ello. Orión sonrió. Tantas cosas en que pensar. Solo esperaba que Voldemort no resultara ser un mago demente con delirios de grandeza. Eso solo retrasaría las metas de los magos oscuros y estarían en otra era de represión contra las Artes Oscuras. Necesitaban un buen líder, capaz de un pensamiento racional y conocimiento de ambos mundos tanto mágico como muggle.

"Como sea, tal vez tengamos suficiente suerte y permanezca muerto. Eso le daría al mundo un descanso," dijo Sirius esperanzado.

Orión se volteó a verle duramente, "¿De verdad? ¿Y permitir que la magia oscura desaparezca en la nada? Aún si Voldemort no reaparece –y ya te dije que todos los chicos en la fiesta expresaron su certeza de que volverá porque sus padres así se los dijeron- no podemos permitir la extinción de las familias oscuras. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estamos hablando de nosotros mismos. Sé que no te sientes como un mago oscuro ¡pero está en tu sangre! No puedes escapar de ello. La única cosa que estas haciendo es debilitarte y por mi parte, no tengo ninguna intención de volverme débil. No viviré feliz en un mundo que considera mi magia ilegal y la etiqueta como malvada. ¡No me quedaré sentado y permitiré que suceda!

"Bien, bien. ¡Muy bien mi muchacho! ¡Por fin, un Black con decisión y sentido común!" dijo el retrato de Arturus Blacl, quien había permanecido en silencio y concentrado en la conversación todo el tiempo.

Sirius se volteó a él y gruñó, "¡No lo alientes! Espero que no hayas llenado sus oídos todo este tiempo. Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado sus ideas. ¡Es un niño y no le usarán en el lado oscuro!"

El chico respondió calmadamente, "He discutido mis ideas con Acturus, pero soy capaz de formar mis propias opiniones y él no ha tratado de lavarme el cerebro o cosas por el estilo. Solo me habla acerca de su experiencia. Además, el hecho de que esté de acuerdo con las metas del lado oscuro no quiere decir que seré su herramienta. Solo deseo ayudarlos. ¡Ayudarles puesto que somos parte de ellos!"

Sirius se sentía frustrado. Orión era muy testarudo y ya se había formado sus ideas acerca del tema y planeaba su participación en la guerra. Él era solo un niño y Sirus quería que disfrutara de ello. Pero le había prometido que le dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones. Parecía que Orión había rápidamente encontrado su lugar entre los familias pura sangre oscuras y estaba contento con ello. Nunca esperó que encajara tan bien. Él no se sentía cómodo con ellos. Y Orión estaría siempre rodeado por ellos y en Durmstrang aprendería Artes Oscuras. Parecía que estaba tomando el camino oscuro y estaba preocupado en que se convertiría su hijo. Estaba teniendo reconsiderando los planes que habían hecho. ¿Tal vez Orión estaría mejor con Dumbledore? Pero no, Dumbledore había probado que solo era un manipulador. Y su hijo necesitaba el conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras para el futuro. Su propia sangre lo demandaría por él. Se sentiría incompleto sin ello. Tal como Sirius se había sentido por largo tiempo, pero él había hecho intercambio agradable por ellas. Solo esperaba que ser capaz de balancear las inclinaciones oscuras de Orión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Sirius hizo los arreglos con Lucius para las lecciones de Orión y el chico comenzó a pasar cuatro horas de cada día con Draco y su tutor.

El viejo tutor era Ry Ragnarok, un mago oscuro muy conocido que pasaba su días de retiro enseñando a niños pura sangre. Era considerado uno de los mejores y bastante buscado por ello. Orión tomó un inmediato agrado por él y a veces pasaba tiempo hablando con él después de clases.

Orión y Draco estaban pasándola de maravilla. Competían entre ellos para ser el primero en lograr hacer bien un hechizo y amaban discutir sus lección después de ellas, mientras compartían deliciosa comida que Narcisa les llevaba. Lucius casi nunca iba a verles pero Orión le había visto observándole en clases algunas veces. Se preguntaba que era lo que se traía entre manos el mago. Sylvana gustaba de permanecer a un lado de Orión durante las lecciones, para su molestia, pero a Draco parecía no importarle. Parecía gustarle escuchar a Orión hablar en parsél y siempre le animaba a que lo practicara.

Habían aprendido un poco de Pociones, Aritmantica, Runas Antiguasl, Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones, y ambos, Orión y Draco sobresalían en clase. Orión descubrió que estaba particularmente dotado en Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos, mientras que Draco prefería Pociones y Runas Antiguas. Pero ambos eran muy inteligentes y lo hacían bien en todas las materias. Usualmente Orión conseguía realizar los hechizos al primer intento mientras que a Draco le llevaba un poco manejarlo, pero la camaradería entre ellos era tan buena y natural que ningún resentimiento crecía de ello.

Habían terminado una complicada lección de Aritmancia cuando Raganarok se acercó a Orión. Cuando el tutor escuchó acerca de la habilidad de Orión como hablante de parsél había quedado estático y le dijo que intentaría conseguir algunos libros que le ayudaran.

"Orión, finalmente tengo los libros que te prometí. Son extremadamente antiguos y pertenecen a la colección personal de un muy querido amigo mío. Así que me temo que no puedes quedarte con ellos. Pero estarás encantado de saber que están escritos en parsél. Mi amigo no puede leerlos pero los valora igualmente. Puedes llevártelos por una semana para leerlos," comentó el tutor al chico, entregándole tres libros bastante antiguos.

Les sostuvo con reverencia y miró sus títulos. Podía ver que aquellas extrañas letras formaban palabras. Supuso que esa era la forma escrita del Parsél. Leyó: _Hechizos Oscuros para el Único Hablante de Parsél, La Sangre de Salazar Slytherin, _y _Rituales en Parsél para el Alma._ Orión estaba en shock. ¿El dueño tendría idea de que libros estaban en su posesión? ¡Esos libros eran excepcionales!

"Gracias, Profesor Raganarok. Cuidaré bien de ellos," le aseguró Orión a su tutor. Sabía un hechizo que le permitiría copiar libros en uno en blanco y esperaba que funcionara con aquellos libros. No había forma de que los pudiera explorar a fondo en solo una semana y ¡tenía que tenerlos! "¿Puedo preguntar quién es el dueño?"

Ragnarok le dio una sonrisa adrede, "Solo digamos que es alguien que te conoció y le gustaría ayudarte."

Orión se preguntaba sin más. No podría ser cualquiera de los sangre puras o habrían hecho un gran espectáculo de ello al darle esos libros. Así que se pregruntaba quién podría ser.

"¿Qué dicen? ¿Cúales son sus títulos?" inquirió emocionado Draco. Algunas veces envidiaba a Orión por su habilidad pero se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos y Orión nunca alardeaba sobre ello, así que su envidia se había desvanecido rápidamente.

Oritón miró a Ragnarok como pidiendo su permiso y vio que el viejo mago asentía con su cabeza. Entendió que no deseaba que nadie más supiera sobre el contenido de aquellos libros. El viejo hombre debía sospechar lo que eran, pero le entristecía tener que mentirle a Draco. "Hmmm, dice Historia del Parsél, Como Cuidar Serpientes Mágicas y La Historia de Salazar Slytherin".

El chico bufó con decepción. ¡Había esperado algo más espectacular que eso! "Bueno, eso es aburrido. Tengo libros en mi biblioteca con esos mismos temas."

Orión asintió.

"Bueno niños. Continuemos con nuestra clase. Quieron que usen el Accio en esas copas de allá sin derramar una gota de agua. Ya saben los movimiento de varita, así que veamos," dijo Ragnarok.

Draco había comprado su varita en Ollivander's en Inglaterra y orgullosamente le dijo a su tutor y a Orión que tenía una fibra de corazón de dragón como núcleo y que era buena para Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Cuando Orión mostró su varita al Profesor, el viej mago no la había tocado, solo la miraba con reverencia y se abstuvo de comentar algo. Cuando Draco le preguntó por el núcleo, el chico solo dijo que tenía lágrimas de Fénix. Dada la reacción de Ragnarok a la varita y lo que Gregorovitch le había dicho sobre ella, sentía que era mejor mantener la información de su varita solo para él.

Orión rápidamente consiguió llamar la copa a él sin derramar su contenido y esperó pacientemente a que Draco terminara. Cuando la lección terminó, Draco se apresuró a darle a su padre un reporte completo sobre lo que habían aprendido y Orión se quedó con Ragnarok.

"Disculpe, Profesor Ragnarok. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted acerca de algo," dijo Orión.

El hombre respondió, "Claro Orión, adelante."

"Bueno, verá, la mayoría de los hechizos que no ha enseñado son muy interesantes pero me preguntaba si tal vez podría enseñarnos a hacerlos sin varita o al menos no-verbalmente," comentó. Para ser sinceros se estaba aburriendo con las lecciones y quería tratar magia sin varita más complicada que la que hacía durante sus prácticas nocturnas y Ragnarok podía ayudarle con ello.

Le miró extrañado y dijo, "Tú no podrías ser capaz de hacer magia sin varita o magia no verbal aún. Eres muy joven para tener suficiente control sobre tu magia para tener éxito."

Orión se sintió nervioso. ¿Debía revelar que podía hacer ya algunos de los hechizos sin varita? No quería que nadie supiera y no estaba seguro sí Ragnarok no le diría a alguien más. Decidió correr el riesgo y esperar que el mago no se ofendiera por su petición. "¿Puedo decirle un secreto? ¿Tomaría un juramento de mago para que le pueda decir acerca de ello?"

Ragnarok le miró con sorpresa y curiosidad. Había escuchado de su buen amigo que encontraría al chico intrigante y especial. Pero el que el chico estaba implicando acerca de su magia no podía ser verdad. Era muy joven. Pero considerando la varita que tenía, tal vez podría ser posible. Decidió que debería ayudar al chico así que accedió a tomar el juramento. Prometió no discutir lo que Orión estaba por decirle o el alcance de su magia con nadie y esperó con anticipación por lo que el chico estaba apunto de revelarle.

"Gracias por confiar en mi, Profesor Ragnarok. Le pedí acerca de magia sin varita porque ya puedo hacer algunos y quiero adelantar más mis prácticas con hechizos más complicados. He practicado por mi cuenta pero encuentro muy difícil hacer algunos encantamientos y estoy seguro de que usted podría ayudarme a aprender más rápido. ¿Me ayudaría?" Preguntó implorantemente.

La mente de Ragnarok giraba. Su amigo estaba en lo correcto. Ese choco podía ser extraordinario. Tal control a tan corta edad. ¿Podría ser el elegido? No se atrevía a anhelarlo. Sí lo era, su deber era ayudar al chico; había esperado por tanto tiempo. "Sí, puedo ayudarte. Pero nadie debe saber acerca de esto. Ni siquiera tu padre. ¿Le haz dicho a alguien?" Preguntó con urgencia.

Orión le miró con sorpresa. Había mucho más que el viejo hombre no le estaba diciendo. Había observa su rostro cambiar rápidamente de expresión y no podía descifrar el significado de aquello. "No, no le he dicho a nadie y no planeo hacerlo tampoco."

Ragnarok se relajó, "Bien, bien. Puedo enseñarte pero no con el otro niño. Debemos de hacerlo solos y nadie debe enterarse de ello. Pensaré en una manera de verte sin que nadie nos descubra y te lo haré saber."

El chico sonrió alegremente, "Gracias, daré lo mejor de mí par aprender rápidamente."

"Estoy seguro que lo harás," murmuró el profesor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del día lo pasaba volando con Draco y platicando sobre su primer partido de Quidditch que habían organizado para el fin de semana. Estaba muy emocionados y habían practicado juntos. Draco era un buscador muy bueno y Orión disfrutaba su tiempo con él exhaustivamente. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo antes y Draco se convirtió rápidamente en uno. Iba a extrañarlo en Durmstrang. Draco ya había implorado con su madre, y mientras Lucius ya le había dado su apoyo, Narcisa había sido inflexible y el chico admitió su derrota y aceptó que iría a Hogwarts. Orión trató de animarlo contándole algunas de las historias de los Merodeadores sobre el castillo –sin mencionar el mapa, la capa, o sus habilidades como animagos, claro esta- y Draco rápido se encontró emocionado por asistir a Hogwarts.

Orión también estaba muy interesado en aquel colegio y solo deseaba poder verlo algún día. De lo que su padre le había contado era un castillo muy antiguo y con muchos secretos y le hubiera gustado poder explorarlo. También se preguntaba que había pasado con la capa y el mapa. Sirius le dijo que el mapa había sido confiscado por Filch y que aún estaba en su posesión y afortunadamente el squib no tenía idea acerca de los propietarios del mapa. Y también le dijo que sospechaba que la capa estaba con Dumbledore desde que el viejo le había pedido a James la capa antes de su muerte y nunca se la había devuelto. Eso hizo enojar más a Orión. La capa era legalmente suya. Él tal vez no era el hijo de James Potter pero tenía el derecho legal sobre sus bóvedas y sus pertenencias bajo su identidad de Harry Potter. Solo una cosa más contra Dumbledore. Se preguntaba si el hombre le hubiera dado la capa si hubiera continuado siendo Harry Potter. Trataría de recuperarla puesto que había muy poca en existencia y muy costosas.

El siguiente fin de semana halló a Orión, Draco y sus amigos riendo y volando los unos contra los otros en su intento de golpear al otro equipo de Quidditch.

Viktor Vlonski no mentía cuando dijo que le gustaba la violencia. El chico era un excelente bateador y casi tira a Draco de su escoba. Crabbe y Goyle no hacían mucho excepto tratar de lanzar las blugers a Orión, pero eran muy lentos para considerarlos una amenaza.

Kara terminó resultado una cazadora muy buena y el equipo de Orión estaba ganando gracias a ella. Theodore era un guardameta regular pero se las arreglaba para detener algunas de las quaffles de Kara.

Millicent era mucho mejor guardameta y había detenido muchos de los intentos de Evander, ganándose un reproche de Draco alegando que Orión tenía a los mejores jugadores. Ocasionando que Theodore y Evander se amotinaran contra él y el partido fue ganado por Orión cuando Draco se encontraba muy ocupado defendiéndose así mismo de la ira de sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando el partido terminó, Orión voló donde Pansy, Blaise y Calypso, quienes estaban descansado en el pasto mientras observaban el juego. Pansy había estado lanzado porras a Draco todo el tiempo y Blaise le había estado molestando todo el tiempo. Calypso permaneció completamente desinteresada y actualmente estaba leyendo un libro.

Orión bajó de su escoba en medio vuelo y aterrizó a un lado de Calypso.

"¿Qué estás leyendo que te tiene tan interesada?" Preguntó Orión.

"Estoy leyendo acerca de los hablantes de parsél," le dijo calmadamente volteando a verle.

Orión levantó una de sus cejas, "¿Y qué haz encontrado?" La chica era como un sabueso tras un rastro cada vez que algo picaba su curiosidad.

"¡Que es imposible que tú seas uno! La línea de los Black nunca ha tenido la habilidad de hablar parsél y tampoco los Valcroixs," respondió Calypso. Ante el silencio de Orión continuó, "¿No tienes curiosidad de saber por qué tú eres uno? Por todos los acuerdos ¡tú no podrías ser uno! No he encontrado nada que pudiera explicarlo."

Orión le sonrió, "Claro que tengo curiosidad. Pero ya he investigado y no he encontrado nada tampoco. Solamente voy a aceptarlo y voy continuar leyendo, tal vez algún día descubra algo. Pero ahora estoy más concentrado en aprender acerca de cómo usarlo que en la fuente de ello."

Calypso sonrió y asintió con entendimiento, "Creo que tienes razón. Deberías de estar practicando y tomando ventaja de ello. Puedo preguntarle a mi padre si tiene algunos libros en parsél para ti. Lo dudo porque hay muy pocos y son muy costosos, pero tal vez conozca a alguien."

"Gracias, eso me gustaría," exclamó Orión, "Ahora, cuéntame acerca de Durmstrang. Evander y Viktor no pudieron decirme mucho y Kara dijo que tú eras la única que conoce todos sus secretos."

La chica dio un pequeño bufido, "Difícilmente, y de todos modos no puedo decirte mucho. Está prohibido para aquellos que saben de Durmstrang decirles a otros. Lo averiguarás cuando llegues ahí."

El chico rodó sus ojos, "No estoy preguntando acerca de las barreras o la forma en la que seremos sorteados, solo quiero saber un poquito más. Saber donde está, por ejemplo."

Calypso pensó acerca de ello, "Tal vez pueda decirte puesto que tú iras en un par de meses. Está en la isla de Bornholm, que es parte de la región de Hovedstaden en Dinamarca. La isla pertenece a Dinamarca pero está en el mar Báltico, frente a las costas de Suecia, en la punta. Tendrás que viajar a San Petersburgo y tomar un barco a Bornholm. Solamente tiene pueblos mágicos puesto que los muggles son repelidos por los hechizos que fueron lanzados en la isla hace mucho tiempo. Usualmente es muy frío pero te acostumbras rápido."

"Gracias, es bueno saber. Tendré que llevar un par extra de calcetines," dijo Orión con un guiño.

Calypso le regaló una pequeña risa y giró sus ojos justo cuando Draco se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba en medio, separándoles.

"Y, ¿De qué estaban hablando?" Preguntó el rubio al par.

Orión le sonrió burlonamente, "No podemos decirte, secreto de Durmstrang."

Draco bufó con molestia, "Bien, veremos si recibes alguna carta de mi cuando este en Hogwarts." No le gustaba quedarse a oscuras, y mucho menos cuando era sobre secretos entre Orión y Calypso.

Blaise, quién estaba escuchando su conversación, se metió. "Vamos, vamos, Draco. Tú estarás muy ocupado tomando el debido cuidado de tu pequeña esposa para perder el tiempo escribiendo a tus amigos."

Orión rió disimuladamente y Draco se volteó enojado hacía ellos, "¡Puedes parar ya! ¡No es divertido!"

"Claro que lo es, Drakey-poo," dijo Orión con burla. Eso hizo que Evander y Viktor, quienes acababan de llegar, explotaran en risas, Kara y Calypso rompieron en risitas. Pansy sólo veía a Orión. Orión ya había escuchado del cariño de Pansy por Draco y no podía detenerse así mismo de atormentar al pobre chico.


	7. Chapter 7

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

Disclaimer de la Traductora: Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Capítulo 7**

Siguiendo el plan de Ragnarok, Orión dijo a su padre que necesitaba lecciones extra en Pociones y que el tutor vendría a Black Manor los fines de semana para enseñarle. Así que Orión pasaba su semana con Draco en sus clases regulares, asistiendo a cenas y veladas, jugando con sus amigos, y utilizaba sus fines de semana practicando su magia sin varita con Ragnarok y leyendo los libros de parsél que había copiado exitosamente.

Ya era Marzo y había avanzado grandemente en su magia sin varita. Sus lecciones con Ragnarok ya habían terminado, puesto que el Viejo mago solo le enseñó durante las vacaciones, pero él ya podía hacer todos los hechizos de primer año y tenía mucho más control en su magia que antes. Pero aún pensaba que no era suficiente. No había realizado aún ningún encantamiento de Artes Oscuras, apesar de que haber leído sobre ellas, y ansiaba ser capaz de aprenderlas y realizarlas sin varita. Pero Ragnarok se había reusado a enseñarle las Artes Oscuras. Le dijo que primero necesitaba aprender los hechizos de luz y continuar practicando el control sobre su magia antes de sumergirse en las Artes Oscuras, puesto que requerían de mucho poder mágico y disciplina, y si comenzaba demasiado pronto sería desastroso para él. Así que Orión le obedeció y limitó sus estudios de Artes Oscuras a la lectura de encantamientos en la basta biblioteca de los Black.

Orión había terminado de leer _La Sangre de Salazar Slytherin. _El autor del libro nunca dio su nombre pero el libro había sido escrito en 1700. El autor había llegado a la conclusión de que la sangre de Slytherin se iba a extinguir cuando el muriera, puesto que él era el ultimo descendiente de la línea y no había podido engendrar ninguna progenie. El último descendiente de la familia de Slytherin, además del autor, había sido los Gaunt, que de acuerdo con las investigaciones del mismo, habían muerto en la pobreza y no se sabía mucho de ellos. También mencionaba que se rumoraba Salazar Slytherin había tenido un hijo bastardo con una mujer muggle, aunque nunca se había comprobado, pero el autor pensaba que solo era un rumor fabricado para desacreditar al mago puesto que sus ideas anti-muggle eran bien conocidas. Orión había pensado mucho acerca de lo que decía el libro. Sí el autor estaba en lo cierto, ¿De qué familia provenía Voldemort? No podía ser descendiente del autor, así que la única posibilidad que quedaba estaba entre si era un Gaunt o que era un hijo de muggle, descendiente del hijo muggle bastardo de Slytherin, si el rumor era verdad. Se preguntaba porque nadie había investigado la familia de Voldemort antes. Pero creía que él era uno de los pocos afortunados que había tenido un libro como ese y ser capaz de leerlo. En la biblioteca de los Black, la mayoría de los libros sobre la familia de Salazar Slytherin solamente cubrían hasta 1600 diciendo que la sagre se había diluido después de eso y que era no era posible rastrearla. Esos libros no mencionaban a los Gaunt. Así que, ¿Era Voldemort un Gaunt o un hijo de muggle con la sangre diluida de Slytherin? Pensaba que tenía sentido si Voldemort hubiera sido un hijo de muggle. Eso explicaría el conocimiento del mago acerca de los muggles, puesto que dudaba que los Gaunt hubieran alguna vez interactuado con muggles. Pero si era un hijo de muggles, ¿Cómo había Voldemort descubierto que era el heredero de Slytherin? Debía de haber basado su descendencia en algo más que solo ser un hablante de parsél. Orión no era capaz de llegar a una conclusión convincente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy era el último día de la temporada de invierno y Sirius junto a Orión asistieron al baile de Konstantin Kavsir. Como era usual, Sirius era parte del grupo de magos que le habían presentado en la reunión de los Malfoy y Orión estaba con su grupo de amigos.

Pansy, Millicent, Theodore y Blaise estaba hablando alegremente acerca de Hogwarts, mientras que Kara, Evander y Viktor estaban discutiendo lo que sabían sobre Durmstrang. Calypso permanecía callada cuando todos la molestaban para sacarle más información acerca del colegio y Draco fruncía el ceño cada vez que Pansy lo molestaba con algo. Draco había estado de mal humor los últimos días y Orión podía ver que el chico estaba muy enojado por ser forzado a ir a Hogwarts.

Orión volteó a ver a Draco y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, "Draco, vamos. Hogwarts es fascinante y la pasarás bien."

Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido, "Sí, pero tú irás a Durmstrang y aprenderás Artes Oscuras. ¡Yo estaré atorado en Hogwarts con el anciano y no podré ser capaz de conjurar un simple hechizo de artes oscuras sin ser expulsado de la escuela! ¡No es justo!

Orión sonrió. Comprendía a su amigo. Él también se sentiría así si su padre le hubiera enviado a Hogwarts. Habría odiado las limitaciones que Dumbledore le hubiera impuesto y resentiría el hecho de no poder practicar su magia libremente. "Lo sé Draco pero tu padre ya te prometió que durante las vacaciones él te enseñará Artes Oscuras y yo te escribiré contándote todo lo que aprenda. Desearía poder enviarte algunos de mis libros pero sería peligroso si alguien los descubre. ¡Pero cuando nos veamos puedo mostrarte los hechizos y podemos practicar juntos!"

Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Lo harás? ¿Me escribirás todos los días y me dirás acerca de todos los hechizos de artes oscuras que aprendas?"

El otro rió, "Tal vez no todos y cada uno de los días pero te escribiré tan seguido como pueda. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre Hogwarts y ¡quiero saber todo hacer de el!"

"¡Claro que te escribiré! Será muy aburrido estar ahí sin ti," terminó Draco con una suave voz.

Orión le abrazó fuertemente y susurró sobre el cuello de su amigo, "Te extrañaré mucho también. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Mi primer y único mejor amigo."

Draco apretó más el abrazo y suavemente respondió, "Gracias. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo." Liberó a Orión del abrazo y emocionado dijo, "No puedo esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones. ¡Me tendrás que enseñar todo! ¡No dejes nada fuera!"

"¿Drakey, aún no haz comenzado la escuela y ya estas ansiando las vacaciones?" gimoteó Pansy

Draco rodó sus ojos, "Sí, apuesto que en aprenderé cosas mucho más interesantes durante mis vacaciones con Padre y Orión que en la escuela. ¡Ese anciano debería ser destituido! ¡Se esta metiendo verdaderamente con nuestra educación!"

"Bien, Bien." Dijo Blaise y Theodore sonrió.

Draco les miró con engreimiento, "Padre dice que hará todo lo que esté en su poder para sacar a Dumbledore. Él es parte de la junta escolar de gobernadores, saben." Dijo orgullosamente.

Blaise rodó sus ojos, "Lo sabemos Draco," y continuó burlándose, "Tú padre es maravilloso, poderos, perfecto, sabio…"

"La epifanía de la puraza y masculinidad de un sangre pura," continuó Orión con una sonrisa burlona.

"El hombre envidiado por todos los magos y acechado por todas las brujas," prosiguió Blaise guiñando en conspiración con Orión. Kara y Calypso reían bajito.

"El modelo a seguir por todos nosotros, magos más pequeños. Para admirarlo e idolatrarlo." Dijo dramáticamente Orión. El resto del grupo, excluyendo a Pansy, rieron disimuladamente.

Draco golpeó la cabeza de Orión. "Bueno, es verdad," bufó Draco con molestia. Blaise tomaba cualquier oportunidad para mofarse de él pero le molestaba que Orión también lo hiciera. Su padre era verdaderamente uno de los más importantes y poderosos sangre puras y demandaba respeto y envidia a donde quiera que fuera. Y Draco quería ser como él. No podía comprender porque Orión no compartía su admiración por su padre. Sabía que respetaba a Lucius pero no se intimidaba por él. Y su padre siempre le estaba preguntado por las habilidades de Orión. Le había contado a su padre sobre sus lecciones y que Orión aprendía con rapidez pero que no lo había visto hacer nada extraordinario. Se preguntaba cual era el interés de su padre en su amigo.

"¡Claro que lo es, Drakey!" dijo Pansy mirando a Blause y a Orión y acariciando la cabeza de Draco, "¡No los escuches! Solo están celosos. ¡Madre dice que los Malfoy son la familia sangre pura más distinguida!"

"¡Quítate Pansy!" gruñó Draco quitando su cabeza de las garras de Pansy. ¿Se libraría alguna vez de Pansy? Sí ella pudiera ser solo su amiga le agradaría muchísimo más. Siempre le defendía y ciegamente acordaba con cualquier cosa que él dijera. ¡Era realmente molesto!

El resto solo se rió de aquel par. Orión se volteó hacía Calypso que estaba mirando con diversión a Pansy y Draco. Había desarrollado una profunda amistada con ella. En cada reunión se tomaban un tiempo para hablar entre ellos y discutir muchas de sus ideas acerca del mundo mágico. Draco algunas veces les interrumpía pero rápidamente se aburría y les dejaba seguir con sus discusiones. Habían leído casi los mismos libros y les gustaba competir entre ellos en debates. Orión descubrió que ella también estaba esperando participar en la guerra puesto que su padre probablemente se uniera a Voldemort y a ella le gustaría estar allí junto a él. Estaba planeando en estar preparada para ello y quería sobresalir en Artes Oscuras. Él estaba de acuerdo y básicamente le dijo lo mismo. Así que ya habían acordado estudiar y entrenar juntos en Durmstrang.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Le preguntó.

Calypso le miró con una sonrisa, "Me voy mañana. Padre quiere pasar un tiempo en Rosier Manos antes de regresar a Durmstrang. No vamos mucho y muero de ganas por verla de nuevo."

Orión asintió. Debía de ser muy difícil para Romulus Rosier regresar al lugar donde su esposa y hermano fueron asesinados, pero comprendía el deseo de Calypso de ver la casa de nuevo, de ser capaz de ver las cosas de su madre, "Me alegro por ti. Espero que me escribas con frecuencia. Extrañaré nuestras discusiones. Estaré muy aburrido sin tus inteligentes comentarios. Te voy a extrañar mucho," le dijo con una sonrisa.

Calypso se sonrojó ligeramente y calmadamente respondió, "Gracias. También te extrañaré. Pero nos veremos pronto en Durmstrang. Solo son cinco meses." Disfrutaba su tiempo con Orión sobre todas las cosas. Le agradaban los demás también pero usualmente no tomaban ningún interés en lo que ella tenía que decir y encontró en Orión a alguien inteligente y un amigo receptivo con los mismos intereses. Tenía que admitir que había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento por él, ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Era muy agradable y un caballero con ella, con una mente sagaz que se amoldaba con la suya perfectamente y había leído tanto como ella, lo que era muy raro en efecto. Era también muy guapo y podía ver que se convertiría en alguien poderoso; su habilidad de hablar parsél ya le daba una ventaja sobre los otros.

Evander, Kara y Viktor se voltearon hacia ellos. "¿Haz podido sacarle algo más?" Le preguntó Viktor a Orión con una sonrisa burlona. "Ella solo parecer revelar sus más profundos secretos a ti."

Calypso se puso roja, "¡No lo hago! Le he dicho lo mismo que te dije a ti. Donde esta Durmstrang y como llegar allí. Información que tendrán en sus cartas pronto, así que no se por que sigues preguntándome. ¡Sabes que no puedo decirte nada más!" exclamó con exasperación.

"No sacudas tus plumas, Caly" continuó Evander, "Solo lo dijo para verte sonrojar hermosamente," le dijo con un guiño.

Calypso jadeó, "Bien, pero no me llames Caly o te devolveré el favor y te llamaré Evy," respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que Evander odiaba ese nombre, siempre gimoteaba que él era muy masculino para tal sobrenombre.

Evander tomó su mano y galantemente la besó. "Trato hecho, mi sonrojada princesa. Nunca volveré a arruinar tan bello nombre como el vuestro."

Viktor miró al grupo. "Así que, ¿están listos para Durmstrang?"

"Bueno, no podemos preparar mucho ¿verdad? Apenas y sabemos algo. Y no nos han enviado aún la lista con los libros," comentó Kara.

"Sabemos que nos enseñaran Artes Oscuras y tal vez algunas de sus ramas más oscuras," agregó Orión.

Viktor le miró, "¿Crees que los rumores son verdad? ¿Que enseñan Necromancia a los de años superiores?" Entonces miró a Calypso expectantemente, lo que causó únicamente que su boca se volviera una delgada línea y le diera una mirada amenazadora.

Orión respondió, "No lo sé pero sería genial si lo hicieran. Es lo menos conocido de las Artes Oscuras y he leído que solo algunos poseen la habilidad de aprenderla. Pero no he encontrado muchas referencias en nuestra biblioteca."

Viktor asintió, "Sí, le pregunté a mi padre y tampoco me pudo decir mucho. Solo que los necromancers son muy pocos y que nunca revelan quienes son. ¡Tal vez incluso conozcamos a alguno y nunca lo descubriríamos porque ellos nunca lo admitirían!"

"Tiene sentido. Si los magos oscuros de por sí son vistos con sospecha y temor, ¡imagina como los necromancers serían tratados! Todos les temerían porque sabemos muy poco acerca de ellos y porque se supone que ellos tienen mucho poder que solo ellos pueden controlar," exclamó Orión entusiasmado. Los necromancer era un verdadero misterio para él y tenía mucha curiosidad por ellos. ¡Imagina el poder que deben tener! Ellos debían manipular la magia de la tierra más directamente para abrir la puerta al mundo espiritual. Era realmente fascinante y alucinante.

"Bueno, debo admitir que incluso yo les temo. No sabemos absolutamente nada acerca de ellos y sus valores, y su magia debe ser la más oscura," dijo Kara con un estremecimiento.

"Estas hablando como una bruja de luz," respondió Calypso, a lo que Kara se encogió con profundo resentimiento, "Que su magia sea la más oscura solamente significa que estan en más sintonía con su núcleo mágico y a la verdadera fuente de la magia oscura. No hay razón para temerles por ello. Son magos oscuros como nosotros, solo que suficientemente poderosos para manejar esa clase de magia."

Orión asintió en aceptación, "Sí, solo puede ser una medida de sus poderes. Tal vez había más de ellos antes de que nuestra sangre comenzara a debilitarse. Y tampoco creo que debamos de preocuparnos acerca de sus valores. No hemos escuchado acerca de algo necromancer que estuviera matando a todo mundo ¿verdad? Ellos parecen guardarlo para ellos sin molestar al resto. Así que no veo razón para temerles. Es más, deberíamos de respetarles."

El resto asintió mientras que Kara guardaba dudosa.

"Bueno, no le veo caso a especular de todas formas. Si enseñan Necromancia será en los últimos años, cuando ya manejemos las Artes Oscuras," dijo Viktor.

Evander hizo una seña de asentimiento, "Si, pero me pregunto que más enseñan."

"Supongo que las clases regulares y tal vez rituales o cosas por el estilo. Tal vez magia de sangre," exclamó Orión.

Viktor movió la cabeza en afirmación, "Sí, podría ser," y continuó más emocionado, "¡pero estoy seguro que tendrán un club de duelo! ¡He escuchado ese rumor muchas veces y debe ser verdad pues todos los graduados de Durmstrang son muy buenos peleadores!"

El grupo murmuró con entusiasmo ante ello. "¡Eso será muy divertido!" exclamó Evander.

"¿Qué es lo que será divertido?" preguntó Draco al grupo. Él había estado hablando todo el tiempo acerca de Hogwarts con los otros y ahora los dos grupos volvían a mezclarse.

"Que tendremos un club de duelo en Durmstrang," respondió Viktor con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco bufó, "Estoy seguro que Hogwarts también tiene uno, no pueden olvidarse de algo tan importante."

Orión trató de disipar la situación antes de que Draco se volviera a molestar de tener que ir a Hogwarts, "Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Dumbledore no puede ser tan tonto como para no preparar a sus estudiantes para la realidad que hay fuera de la escuela. Aún en paz o en guerra, un mago siempre debe saber como defenderse asimismo."

El chico Malfoy pareció complacido, "Sí, estoy seguro de que tendremos uno en Hogwarts," expresó confiadamente, "y así podemos comparar Durmstrang y Hogwarts en duelos entre nosotros durante las vacaciones. ¡Podemos tener un torneo para nosotros mismos!"

Los chicos, Calypso y Millicent murmuraron emocionadamente acerca de la posibilidad.

"¡Pero eso sería tan aburrido! ¡Podemos hacer cosas mucho mejores durante las vacaciones, Draco!"

Millicent giró sus ojos, "Es la mejor forma de practicar nuestros hechizos, Pansy."

"¡Pero no es digno de una dama el pelear en duelo! Mi madre me dijo que eso es de brujas de clase baja que se ensucian las manos. ¡Los duelos son para los magos!" chilló la chica.

Calypso bufó, "¿Qué exactamente tiene permitido hacer una bruja entonces? De acuerdo con tu madre, una bruja puede difícilmente hacer algo ¡excepto sentarse en su casa sorbiendo su té!"

Pansy la miró y asumió una dignificante postura, "Tal vez al ser criada por un mago no te ha dado la debida base para una bruja sangre pura. Estoy segura de que tu difunta madre se horrorizaría por la educación que tu padre te ha dado."

Pansy apenas y terminó la oración cuando Calypso ya estaba de pie y gritando, "¡No te atrevas a decir algo contra mi padre! ¡Tu estúpida vaca!"

Estaba apunto de brincar sobre Pansy cuando Orión rápidamente la intercepto en un abrazo y le susurró al oído, "No la escuches. Tu padre te ha criado para que sea una gran bruja independiente." Orión le lanzó una significativa mirada a Draco, quien entendió y jaló a Pansy a un lado.

Calypso le susurró, aún agitada por la rabia, "¡Ella piensa que las brujas solo sirven para sentarse en casa, ser yeguas de crianza y ver el pasto crecer! ¿Piensas como ella?" preguntó con incertidumbre.

Orión calmadamente le respondió mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello negro, "¡Claro que no! No le prestes atención. Fue educada para ser un frívola esposa sangre pura. No puedes compararte con ella. Yo sé que serás una gran bruja. Estaré orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado en cualquier duelo."

Calypso giró su cabeza para mirarle, "Gracias. Se que lo dices en serio."

"Claro que lo hago, Calypso. Tú eres la bruja más inteligente que nunca he conocido y eso te hará sobresalir." Le dijo sinceramente.

La chica le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

Poco después los invitados comenzaron a retirarse de la fiesta y Sirius fue con Orión para decirle que ya era hora de ir a casa. Se despidió de sus amigos con promesas de escribirles pronto y le dio a Draco y a Calypso un fuerte abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El mes pasó y Orión extrañaba grandemente a sus amigos. Ares había estado extremadamente ocupado volando de ida y de regreso con las cartas de Orión para Draco y Calypso. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo practicando todo lo que había aprendido con Ragnarok, especialmente su magia sin varita. Su entrenamiento de animago también estaba resultando bastante bien y había logrado transformar sus brazos en alas y sus pies en garras. Había tenido problemas con la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo pero sabía que lo conseguiría pronto con paciencia y práctica. Había comenzado a leer _Hechizos Oscuros para el Único Hablante de Parsél_, el cual había sido escrito por Seth Slytherin, el nieto de Salazar Slytherin de acuerdo con _La Sangre de Salazar Slytherin._ Pero descubrió que muchos de los hechizos eran muy avanzados y que no podría continuar sin saber más acerca de las Artes Oscuras. Así que pospuso el leer los dos últimos libros en parsél hasta su segundo año en Durmstrang, esperanzado en que para entonces tendría el conocimiento requerido para comprenderlos.

Sirius se mantuvo ocupado con sus negocios con los duendes y otros sangre puras. Ahora que era la Cabeza de la Familia Black, tenía la obligación de incrementar su fortuna y adquirir poder mediante negocios. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y algunas veces se tomaba tiempo para explicarle a Orión sus relaciones.

El treinta y uno de Julio, Sirius llevó a Orión a Paris para celebrar su onceavo cumpleaños. No podían arriesgarse a ir al Paris mágico así que pasaron el tiempo en el lado muggle. Orión se enamoró de la ciudad instantáneamente. Sirius lo llevó al Louvre donde pasaron horas observando los antiguos artefactos egipcios, algunos de ellos eran objetos mágicos de los cuales los muggles estaban dichosamente inconcientes, pero no lo suficientemente importantes para que el Ministerio de Magia Frances los adquiriera. En la noche fueron a la opera y Sirius le dio a Orión un pequeño anillo con el escudo de los Black. Le explicó que era una reliquia familiar que por tradición era dada al heredero de la familia en su onceavo cumpleaños. Le dijo también que había sido suyo antes de que fuera desheredado y que había sido guardado en la bóveda de la familia Black desde entonces. Orión lo adoró y lo usó en su dedo meñique de su mano derecha; nunca se lo quitó. Cuando llegaron a Black Manor en Moscú, Orión vio que sus amigos le enviaron regalos. Calypso le dio algunos libros que le había mencionado y que no había leído, y Draco le envió a Sylvana. En su carta le dijo que la serpiente había estado de un pésimo humor desde que dejaron Moscú y que pensó que él podría cuidar mejor de ella. Sylvana estaba estática cuando se deslizó fuera de la canasta y vio a Orión. Pronto se acostumbró a caminar por todos lados con ella enredada alrededor de su brazo. Sirius estaba un poco nervioso por la serpiente al principio, pero cuando vio que la serpiente parecía adorar al chico, se relajó.

En Agosto, Orión finalmente recibió su carta de Dursmtrang especificando las cosas que necesitaría comprar para su primer año. Compraron los libros y las túnicas en el Moscú mágico. Las túnicas de Durmstrang eran de un denso borgoña oscuro, revestidas con pieles y el escudo de Durmstrang en el lado derecho del pecho. El traje de armas era de un azul oscuro con un escudo amarillo Wyvern, el cual tenía un dragón con dos pájaros como piernas y una cola de púas. También compraron una capa corta para ocasiones formales y muchas botas negras de cuero de dragón.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Orión estaba jugando con su guardapelo. Aún lo sostenía durante las noches y aún sentía el poder que de el emanaba. Se había debatido por mucho tiempo si debería abrirlo. Incluso Sylvana le había siseado para que lo abriera y lo superara. Lo tomó para mirarlo. La "S" que formaba la serpiente se movía continuamente y tenía un efecto hipnótico en él. Se decidió a abrirlo ahora: "En un knut, para un galeón", como dice el refrán.

Lentamente abrió el relicario y miró dentro. Tenía un pequeño retrato de un joven hombre bien parecido en sus veintes con ondulado cabello negro e intensos ojos azul oscuro que estaban inspeccionándole.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el joven hombre rápidamente.

Orión estaba sorprendido. No había esperado que fuera un retrato mágico. Nunca había visto uno tan pequeño. Pero podía ver que el joven hombre se estaba moviendo y parecía que había un cuarto detrás de él. "Soy Orión Black, ¿quién eres tú?"

"¿Un Black?" pregunto el retrato sin responderle, parecía tener el ceño fruncido "No deberías de ser capaz de abrirme. Solo yo puedo abrir este guardapelo" dijo mirándole con sospecha.

"¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Así como el tú real y vivo?" Cuestionó confundido Orión.

El muchacho le miró feroz, "Claro que mi yo vivo. Ahora dime, ¿cómo conseguiste este relicario?" Demandó.

Orión comenzaba a molestarse. ¡No había razón alguna para que el retrato fuera tan grosero con él! "No te voy a decir nada hasta que me digas quien era tú. Yo ya te dije mi nombre, es bastante justo que me digas el tuyo. ¡A menos que quieras que cierre el broche!"

El joven mago frunció el ceño y parecía estar considerando algo. Después de un tiempo, tomó una expresión relajada y dijo, "Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle."

 N/A: Todas sabemos que el nombre de Voldemort esta cambiado en español para que el anagrama quede, cambiando el Marvolo por Sorvolo y el Riddle por Ryddle. Creo que es mejor en el idioma original.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

_Disclaimer de la Traductora:_ Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

_Notas de la Autora:_ Les agradezco los comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo, sus reviews me motivan a continuar escribiendo y ¡me hacen sonreír!

Por favor sigan comentando así puedo saber si les está gustando como hasta ahora. Me gustan los reviews que critican el capítulo o dan alguna recomendación, así que siéntanse libres de ser completamente honestos.

_Nota de la Traductora:_ Bien debo decir que estoy más que encantada por el comentario que hizo la autora de este fic a su humilde servidora, expresando lo contenta que se encuentra con esta traducción. Sinceramente es para mí todo un placer hacerlo pues ella es genial y yo solo soy un instrumento para hacérselas llegar.

_Notas en la historia:_

**Hydra:** Un dragón con múltiples cabezas, generalmente 7 o 9. Sí se corta una, la cabeza vuelve a crecer. La Hydra vivía en los pantanos de Lernean, cerca de Argolis (región cerca de Argos en Grecia). En la mitología griega la Hydra tiene 9 cabezas, y la de en medio era inmortal. Hércules pelea contra ella junto a su grupo, pero cada vez que cortaba una cabeza, dos más crecían. Finalmente, utiliza una antorcha para quemar las nuevas cabezas, y sepulta la inmortal bajo una roca. Flechas mojadas con la sangre de la Hydra eran venenosas.

**Quimera:** Monstruo con tres cabezas –un cabra, un león y un dragón (o serpiente) como cola. La Quimera supuestamente respiraba fuego. En la mitología griega, era un monstruo femenino asesinado por Belerofonte con la ayuda de Pegaso. El símbolo de Belerofonte y la Quimera representan el triunfo del bien sobre el mal, y tal vez haya proveído la base para la popular historia medieval de San Jorge matando al dragón.

**Gorgona:** En la mitología griega, las Gorgonas eran mujeres que tenían serpientes en lugar de cabello. Medusa era una Gorgona, y cualquiera que viera su rostro se convertía instantáneamente en piedra. Ella fue alguna vez una hermosa doncella quien tenía un gran orgullo por su cabello, pero se atrevió a comparar su belleza con la de la diosa Minerva. Furiosa por ello, Minerva la convirtió en una Gorgona, y cambió sus cabellos por encrespadas serpientes. Medusa se volvió cruel, y aterrorizó el área, convirtiendo a hombres y animales en piedra. Perseo fue capaz de acercase a ella mientras estaba dormida, y usó su escudo como espejo para evitar mirarla directamente, y le cortó la cabeza.

**Capítulo 8 "El Relicario y la Cámara de los Murmullos"**

El joven mago frunció el ceño y parecía estar considerando algo. Después de un tiempo, adoptó una expresión calmada y dijo "Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle[1]."

Bien, ese era un nombre muggle muy común, pensaba Orión, excepto el segundo nombre… ¿Dónde he visto el nombre Marvolo antes? Vio sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas.

"Bien, ¿me vas a decir como es que un niño como tú tiene mi medallón?" Preguntó Tom impaciente.

Orión le miró de mala manera, "¡No soy un niño!" bufó con indignación Orión. Honestamente él no se consideraba así mismo uno. Sentía que había vivido demasiadas cosas que le hicieron madurar rápidamente. El peso en sus hombros por ser El Niño Que Vivió y su lugar en la guerra solo intensificaron el sentimiento de ser mucho más maduro para su edad.

Tom elegantemente resopló, "Vamos, chico. Debes de tener como nueve años."

Orión indignadamente replicó, "¡Tengo once! ¡Y nunca me he sentido como un niño en mi vida!"

"Olvídalo," dijo Tom agitando su mano despectivamente, "¡Solo dime como fue que obtuviste el medallón!"

Estaba por responder cuando Sylvana sacó su cabeza del puño de su camisa y siseó, "_Ahh, bien hecho, joven amo. Finalmente abrió el relicario."_

"_No sssé por qué me tomé la molessstía. Él esss extremadamente molesssto. Tendré que reconsssiderar el abrirlo de nuevo,"_ Orión siseó de mal humor. Escuchó a Tom dar un pequeño jadeo. Ahí iba de nuevo, pensó el chico. Estaba comenzado a volverse extremadamente molesto cada vez que alguien descubría que él hablaba parsél. Siempre murmuraban y le miraban extraño. Miró a Tom y vio que examinaba ferozmente con sus oscuros ojos azules.

"Eres un hablante de parsél," dijo pensativamente. Luego preguntó, "¿Eres mi descendiente?"

Orión permaneció quieto. ¿Su descendiente? ¿Por qué pensaría… "¡Tú también eres un hablante de parsél! ¡Por eso es que piensas que estamos relacionados!"

Tom le sonrió burlonamente, "Lo soy. Y esa es la única razón en la que puedo pensar para explicar el que pudieras abrirme."

"¡Wow! ¡No conocí antes a otro hablante de parsél! ¡Todos creen que yo soy el único que queda!" exclamó Orión animadamente. ¡Otro como él! ¡Increíble! ¡Tal vez pudiera enseñarle algunos hechizos!

Tom le miró sagazmente, "¿A qué te refieres niño? ¿No hay acaso otro mago oscuro con la habilidad de hablar parsél? ¡Piensa niño!"

Orión chasqueó la lengua, "¡Ninguno que esté vivo!"

El retrato palideció y el chico le sonrió en su repentino descubrimiento. Oh, sabía lo que Tom deseaba saber. Era demasiado evidente, "Estas pensado en Voldemort, ¿verdad?"

Giró su cabeza para mirarlo con fiereza y gruñó, "Sí. ¿Qué sabes acerca de él?"

Orión consideró calmadamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en saber acerca de Voldemort? "¿Por qué te interesa?"

"¡Solo respóndeme, pequeño mocoso!" Exclamo Tom con agitación.

El chico simplemente alzó una ceja. Ahora tenía todas las cartas. "Primero dime porque quieres saber y yo te diré todo lo que sé acerca de él."

Tom frunció el entrecejo cuando le miró "Lo conocí en mi tiempo. Solo quiero saber que sucedió con él," terminó tranquilamente.

"¿Eras uno de sus seguidores? ¿Cómo era?" Preguntó Orión incapaz de controlar su entusiasmo. Tal vez podría aprender más de Voldemort mediante de Tom.

El retrato le sonrió, "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás interesado en él?"

"¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Él fue uno de los más grandes magos oscuros que han existido!" Exclamó el chico.

La sonrisa de Tom se amplió con diversión, "¿Lo era? ¿Y tú quieres ser como él?" añadió con burla.

Orión rodó sus ojos, "Claro que no. Un Señor Oscuro es suficiente. Yo solo quiero ayudarlo," declaró sinceramente. Había tomado la decisión de ser honesto. Un medallón que solo podía abrirlo él, de acuerdo con Tom, le aseguraba que no sería capaz de decirle a nadie más lo que discutiera Orión con él.

Tom se tornó serio. "¿A qué te refieres con ayudarle? ¡Sólo dime que fue lo que le pasó!"

El Black suspiró, "Fue asesinado hace diez años. Fue durante el apogeo de la guerra. Atacó a los Potter y cuando lazó la maldición asesina en el hijo de un año rebotó golpeándolo y matándole instantáneamente."

La imagen guardó silencio y volvió a estrechar la mirada. Parecía estar reflexionando acerca de algo. Volteó a mirar a Orión, "¿Por qué el hechizo no tuvo efecto en el bebé? ¿Tenía alguna clase de poder especial?"

"Tal vez," respondió Orión ocultando su sonrisa, "Nadie sabe realmente que sucedió esa noche pero el bebé sobrevivió y Voldemort murió."

Tom rió burlonamente y tranquilamente dijo, "Oh, pero él no está muerto."

Orión le miró molesto, "La mayor parte de nosotros tampoco lo cree, pero ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Quién es 'nosotros'?" Cuestionó con curiosidad.

"¡Los magos oscuros, claro está! La mayoría cree que él regresará tarde o temprano y solo están esperando por él" respondió el chico.

Tom le dio una verdadera sonrisa que parecía iluminar su rostro, "¿Así que aún tiene a sus seguidores?"

"Sí, algunos de ellos. Muchos fueron enviados a Azkaban o se ocultaron. Tuvieron un momento sumamente difícil cuando él murió," explicó el Orión con tristeza.

"Eso será remediado cuando él regrese," dijo confiadamente Tom.

"¿Pero cómo estás tan seguro de que regresará?" Preguntó el chico perspicazmente.

El mayor rió y solo respondió, "Sé que lo hará."

Orión bufó en exasperación y decidió preguntar lo que rondaba su mente, "¿Tú eras uno de sus seguidores?"

"Lo era" dijo brevemente.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" continuó el chico.

"Oh, debo de estar vivo en alguna parte allá afuera," respondió Tom con una sonrisa de superioridad. Y después se tornó serio, "Pero tú no me haz dicho por qué tienes este medallón y por qué fuiste capaz de abrirlo."

Orión sonrió, "No estoy relacionado contigo. Soy un Black y nunca vi tu nombre en nuestro árbol familiar. Encontré el relicario en nuestra casa."

Tom frunció la frente en señal de reflexión y miró con escrutinio a Orión, "¿Por qué estaba el medallón en la casa de un Black?"

Orión se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé. ¿Por qué es tan importante? Tal vez tu lo diste como regalo o algo así."

El joven resopló, "Yo nunca regalaría mi relicario."

Orión le miró con ojos sagaces, "¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tienes tú de especial?"

La cara de Tom se tornó blanca, "Nada. Solo sé que yo nunca lo regalaría. Me gusta demasiado."

El heredero de los Black bufó, "Oh Vamos, piensas que soy tan estúpido. Tú no eres un medallón cualquiera. Puedo sentir el poder emanando de el."

Comenzó a considerarlo seriamente, "¿Puedes?"

El niño le miró sin expresión alguna, "Sí, siempre he sido capaz de percibir la magia a mi alrededor."

"Hmmm, y eres un hablante de parsél y fuiste capaz de abrirlo. Creí que eras un Black." Dijo Tom viéndole con curiosidad.

Orión apenas y asintió. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que Tom le había dicho. Él había sido un seguidor de Voldemort y parecía saber acerca de él además de que había tenido el medallón de Slytherin… y su nombre era Marvolo… era también un hablante de parsél… contuvo el aliento y giró sus ojos a la imagen. "¡Eres un Gaunt!" exclamó, "Los Gaunts usaban el nombre de Marvolo ocasionalmente para nombrar a sus hijos y eran hablantes de parsél además de que tú tenías el medallón de Slytherin. ¡Tú eres un Gaunt y debes de estar relacionado con Voldemort!" dijo victoriosamente.

Tom alzó una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño niño se acercara tanto a la verdad? Al principio había considerado al chico como un mocoso imprudente que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar el relicario en algún lugar y que fue capaz de abrirlo por accidente. Se encontraba grandemente preocupado porque el relicario había sido tomado del lugar seguro en que se encontraba. Pero el chico resulto ser un hablante, lo suficientemente poderoso para sentir la magia negra que rodeaba al medallón. Era claro para él que el niño era alguien especial de alguna forma si pudo abrir el relicario también. De acuerdo con el chiquillo no estaban relacionados pero ¿por qué pudo abrirlo? Y luego había sido capaz de colocar juntas las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas y llegar a la conclusión de que era un Gaunt relacionado con ¡Voldemort! Tendría que ser cuidadoso con lo que le dijera o el muchacho fácilmente podría descubrir que ¡él era parte del mismo Voldemort!

Orión continuó hablando, "¿Pero por qué te llamas a ti mismo Riddle? ¿Por qué no mantienes el apellido Gaunt?"

Tom le miró mal y profirió, "Eso no te interesa."

Orión le observó especulativamente, "Y tienes un nombre muggle… ¡Eres un mestizo!" exclamó en repentino descubrimiento, "¡Nunca creí que los Gaunts se mezclarían con muggles! ¡Así que mi teoría era correcta! ¡Voldemort debió haber sido un Gaunt! ¡Y era un mestizo también! ¡Eso explicaría todo!" dijo con entusiasmo.

Tom le miró malamente. Ese chico era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Tenía que alejarlo de la pista, "¡Voldemort no era un mestizo!" respondió indignadamente, "Admito que soy un Gaunt y que soy un mestizo pero ¡él era un sangre pura!"

Orión movió su cabeza hacía un lado, "¿Entonces cómo están ustedes relacionados?"

Tom se calmó así mismo, "Era un primo lejano."

El Black le miró con sospecha, "¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre?"

Tom le enredo, "No tengo porque decírtelo a ti. ¡Tú me haz estado molestando con tus preguntas!"

Orión se encogió. Había estado tan emocionado que no había pensado que estaba siendo desconsiderado con Tom. Quería agradarle, él podía decirle más acerca de Voldemort y sentía que podía ser honesto con él. "Lo lamento" dijo en un murmullo, "No quería molestarte. Pero siempre he estado fascinando por Voldemort y solo quería saber más acerca de él. No haré preguntas que no quieras responder."

Tom suspiró con cautela. Necesitaba al chico de su lado, estaba en sus manos después de todo, y el niño era realmente prometedor. Y tenía que manejar su tiempo hasta que su otro yo obtuviera un cuerpo. Debía de estar vivo si el relicario existía aún, tal vez podía ceder solo un poco, "Mira, no quiero discutir el pasado de Voldemort. Solamente te diré que él era un Gaunt, haz descubierto mucho después de todo. Y era un primo lejano. Hagamos un trato, tú me dices que pasó en la guerra y con Voldemort y yo te cuento más acerca de él."

Orión le sonrió, "Muy bien, es un trato." Bostezó ligeramente, "Pero tendremos que continuar otro día. Es muy tarde y mañana ¡parto a Durmstrang!"

"Una sabia decisión. ¿Pero por qué no vas a Hogwarts?" Preguntó Tom.

El niño bufó, "¿Y estar bajo el pulgar de Dumbledore? No gracias."

Tom sonrió ligeramente por ello, "Ya veo que compartimos la misma opinión sobre él." Luego le preguntó gravemente, "¿Y el viejo sigue vivo?"

Orión lo miró, "Sí, lo está. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?"

El del retrato gruñó con resentimiento, "Sí, lo conocía."

El menor decidió no presionar más. "Buenas noches Tom, te veré pronto."

"Buenas noches Orión," murmuró Tom al tiempo que el chico cerraba el medallón.

Lo colgó en su cuello y pronto se durmió pacíficamente.

Al día siguiente Sirius y Orión aparecieron en el mágico San Petesburgo y rápidamente fueron rodeados por un mar de niños con sus padres viéndoles partir. Había un gran barco viejo anclado esperando a que los de primer año abordaran y la fila ya estaba formada.

Orión estaba mirando a la multitud y ya había visto a Evander y a Viktor.

Se giró hacía Sirius, "Padre, he visto a mis amigos. Les prometí que los encontraría para que pudiéramos abordar juntos."

Sirius sonrió. El tiempo había llegado en el que separarían sus caminos y estaba un poco preocupado de cómo cambiaría Orión una vez que comenzara sus estudios en Artes Oscuras en Durmstrang. Se había estado diciendo así mismo que era la mejor opción pero aún se sentía algo inseguro acerca de todo aquello. Sí tan solo pudiera convencer a Orión de asistir a Hogwarts. Se lo había mencionado brevemente y se había negado rotundamente y no quería volver a discutirlo de nuevo.

Abrazó apretadamente a su hijo y le dijo, "Quiero que me escribas seguido y me cuentes si tienes algún problema."

"Sí, Padre. No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien", murmuró Orión contra el pecho de su padre.

Sirius acarició gentilmente su cabeza, "Lo sé. Es solo que no te veré por cuatro meses y me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. Te extrañaré."

Orión apretó el abrazó, "También te extrañaré. Pero nos veremos en Navidad. Iré a Black Manor y pasaremos todo nuestro tiempo juntos."

El mayor asintió, rompió el abrazo y dijo sonriendo, "Bien, diviértete mucho en la escuela y escríbeme si quieres hacerle alguna broma a tus profesores. Puedo darte excelentes ideas."

Orión giró sus ojos y sonrió, "Dudó que tenga tiempo de hacer bromas pero si tengo la urgencia ten por seguro que la planearé contigo."

El mayor exclamó con una mueca de horror en su rostro, "¡Siempre hay tiempo para hacer bromas!"

El menor sonrió y se alzó para besar suavemente la mejilla de su padre, "Cuídate, Padre. Y prométeme que me dirás como te está yendo con los sangre pura."

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta, "Es pan comido. Pero no te preocupes, te diré todo. Bien, ve, tus amigos están esperando."

Orión lo abrazó rápidamente una vez más y colocó a Sylvana alrededor de su cuello, puesto que ella le dijo que desde allí tendría una mejor vista. Tomó su baúl y la jaula de Ares para ir al encuentro de Evander y Viktor.

El viaje por mar duró solo dos horas y Viktor, Evander, Kara y Orión pasaron su tiempo jugando cartas explosivas en uno de los cuartos del barco. Estaban por lo menos treinta chicos de nuevo ingreso y todos habían formado pequeños grupos y estaban jugando o platicando en diferentes mesas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Bornholm, una vieja bruja los recibió y los organizó en carruajes para llevarlos a Durmstrang. Se encontraron con Calypso cuando descendieron y tomaron un carruaje con ella. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Orión estaba impresionado. Durmstrang era un viejo castillo medieval con innumerables torres y extensos terrenos. Instantáneamente sintió la magia del castillo cosquillear en su piel, nunca había sentido tal concentración de poder emanar de un solo lugar antes. Todos los de primer año estaban hablando animadamente entre ellos y discutiendo acerca del castillo y de lo poco que sabían acerca de el. Orión escuchó a uno de los chicos decir que supuestamente fue encontrado durante la época de Merlín y que era uno de los castillos más antiguos que existían, mucho más viejo que Hogwarts. De repente, unas grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y un mago de mediana edad con cabello negro y les dirigió una severa expresión.

"Bienvenidos, niños. Soy el Profesor Devon Kragen, Profesor de pociones de Durmstrang. Síganme al Gran Salón y los sortearemos. Dejen sus cosas aquí, los elfos se encargarán de llevarlas a sus cámaras una vez que sean sorteados." Dijo, mientras se giraba para regresar al castillo.

Los nerviosos chicos lo siguieron hasta el Gran Salón. Cuando Orión entró vio que había una gran habitación cuadrada con techos arqueados imposiblemente altos que parecía brillar con una luz dorada. Había una gran mesa redonda sobre una plataforma en el medio de la habitación que parecía ser ocupada por los profesores. Rodeándola estaban siete mesas tipo anillo cada una más grande que la anterior en las cuales cada uno de los diferentes cursos estaban sentados. Pudo ver que la más cercana a los profesores estaba vacía, indicando que era la mesa para los de primer año. Pudo distinguir tres tipos ligeramente diferentes de túnicas entre el mar de estudiantes. La única diferencia en sus uniformes era la cresta en la parte derecha del pecho.

Todos los estudiantes sentados les observaban y Kragen los llevó a la derecha y se detuvo frente a una sólida puerta negra. Kragen se volteó hacia ellos, "Esta es la Cámara de los Murmullos. Tienen que entrar individualmente y escuchar lo que las voces les dicen. Les harán saber a que Orden pertenecen y cuando salgan yo colocaré la cresta en sus túnicas y podrán tomar asiento en la mesa de los de primer año." Y con ellos tomó a la primera chica junto a él y suavemente abrió la puerta para empujarla dentro. Unos momentos después ella salió con un pálido rostro y le susurró algo a Kragen. Asintió y tocó la túnica con su varita y una cresta de bronce con el rostro de una Gorgona apareció en ella. Rápidamente fue a sentarse a la mesa del primer anillo. Cada uno de los estudiantes pasaron por lo mismo mientras que los otros esperaban ansiosos su turno. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Calypso, Kara, Evander y Viktor habían pasado ya antes que Orión y había visto que Calypso y Viktor les dieron una cresta dorada con la figura de una Hydra mientras que Kara y Evander una plateada con la imagen de una Quimera. Por fin era su turno y Kragen lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó dentro de la habitación sin una sola palabra.

Orión se paró en el medio de aquella oscura cámara rodeado por sólidos pilares negros y había velos negros colgando de las paredes, bailando en el aire. Podía escuchar bajos murmullos provenir de todos lados y él solo permaneció quieto esperando que algo sucediera. Podía sentir algo en el aire además de apreciar varias formas blancas y transparentes girar a su alrededor. El cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se levantó y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Luego, escuchó voces. Eran apenas audibles por lo que agudizó su oído para escucharles mejor.

"Él es el elegido" susurró una voz masculina.

"No puede ser, es muy pronto. Ellos no planearon su llegada hasta muchas décadas más", dijo una terrenal voz femenina.

"No se han dado cuenta, pero es él. Puedo sentirlo", replicó la voz masculina.

La voz femenina objetó con agitación, "¿Qué han hecho? ¡Es muy pronto!"

"No creo que lo hayan hecho apropósito. Algo cambio, algo más sucedió," murmuró la voz masculina.

Orión casi no podía escucharles pero se preguntaba acerca de que estaban hablando. De repente, dos formas se materializaron frente a él. Eran fantasmas como formas blancas que flotaban en el aire y no podía distinguir que una era una mujer mayor con largo cabello negro y ojos negros. El otro era un hombre fornido, más joven que ella, con facciones similares y una expresión fiera.

La mujer se dirigió a él, le miró directamente a los ojos, "Hemos estado esperando por ti. Pero eres algo más, algo inesperado…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó inseguro Orión con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el hombre la interrumpió bruscamente. "Calla, Madre. No es tiempo todavía." Se giró a Orión, "Dile a tu profesor que perteneces a la Orden de la Hydra," dijo y comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¡Esperen! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Orión estirando su mano, como previniendo que el hombre se fuera.

El hombre se volteó para darle una escudriñadora mirada pero aún así permaneció en silencio.

La mujer giró para ver a Orión con una pequeña sonrisa, "Lo sabrás cuando nos encuentres a nosotros."

Ambos comenzaron a desaparecer y Orión rápidamente dijo, "¿Encontrarlos? ¿Qué quieren decir? No entiendo," exclamó con exasperación. Pero fue muy tarde. Se habían ido.

Permaneció en medio de la cámara tratando de entender que fue lo que sucedió. Los velos cayeron planos sobre las paredes de piedra y la cámara estaba en completo silencio. Definitivamente se habían marchado. ¿De qué habían hablado? Eran espíritus o algo por el estilo, ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlos? ¿A qué se refería ella cuando dijo que él era algo inesperado?

Orión sacudió su cabeza y salió de la cámara. Kragen le observaba ceñudo y dijo "Te tomó mucho tiempo."

Np le molestó el comentario y solo contestó, "Soy un Hydra."

Kragen le miró con desaprobación antes de tocar su túnica con su varita y una cresta dorada con una Hydra de siete cabezas fue colocada.

Orión caminó hacía su mesa para sentarse entre sus amigos. El comedor estaba bastante ruidoso, un marcado contraste con la cámara y aún estaba un poco mareado por la experiencia. Tenía que pensar en lo que las voces le dijeron, particularmente lo que dijeron antes de que aparecieran frente a él.

Calypso le dio un codazo, "¿Orión, te encuentras bien?"

Se volteó hacia ella, "Sí. ¿Qué te dijeron?" Preguntó.

"Que era un Hydra," respondió, "Como tú al parecer."

"¿Nada más?" Volvió a preguntar y ella negó con la cabeza, "¿Quiénes eran? No pude reconocerlos."

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, "¿A qué te refieres? ¿No podías reconocerlos? Eran solo voces que deciden a que Orden perteneces."

El Black se tensó y susurró con rapidez, "¿No los viste?"

La mueca se intensifico en Calypso, "¿Verlos? No, eran solo voces, Orión." Le miró sagazmente, "¿Qué viste?"

Orión solo negó con la cabeza, "Nada."

Ella estaba por replicar cuando el comedor se quedó en silencio y vieron a un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro grisáceo y una barba corta en la mesa de los profesores se puso de pie. Todos los estudiantes se voltearon para escucharle.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo para otro año de su educación mágica y bienvenidos los de primer año a Durmstrang. Yo soy el Director Karkaroff y ahora que han sido sorteados el maestrp de su orden les dará sus horarios después de la cena. Cada orden representa diferentes habilidades, sangre mágica y nivel de poder. Los Hydras aprenderán las ramas más oscuras de las Artes Oscuras y algunas clases son solo enseñadas a los de quinto año en adelante serán probados para ver si tienen la capacidad mágica para dominarlas. Los Hydras no tienen permitido discutir las clases específicas de su Orden con nadie fuera de la Orden. Están advertidos," algunas protestas se escucharon provenientes de los de primer años de las otras dos Ordenes pero la mirada que Karkaroff le envió rápido les hizo callar, "Esto se hace por su protección. Las Artes Oscuras son muy poderosas y algunas no pueden estudiarse por aquellos que no tienen el poder o la habilidad para controlarlas sin ser consumidas por ellas." Hizo una pausa para dejar que la información penetrara y se procesara dejando que nadie pudiera debatir, "Tendrán clases con sus compañeros estudiantes de Orden y las clases esenciales serán con todos los estudiantes de primer año juntos. Vivirán con los de su propio año. Algunas clases son solo aptas para cierta Orden y por lo tanto no podrán solicitar el asistir a ellas si no pertenecen a la correspondiente Orden, no se hacen excepciones. La educación en Durmstrang es muy intensiva y requiere disciplina y arduo estudio. Se espera que sobresalgan en todas sus clases y las fallas no serán toleradas. Tienen a su Maestro de Orden para que los ayude y acudirán a ellos por cualquier problema que tengan. Después de la cena, los prefectos los escoltarán a su lado del castillo. No está permitido vagar por el castillo después de las nueve de la noche. Espero que sea un buen semestre." Dijo secamente antes de sentarse.

Platillos de todo tipo aparecieron en su mesa y los estudiantes comenzaron a comer felizmente mientras platicaban. Orión estaba con sus reflexiones en silencio y podía sentir los ojos de Calypso en él pero ella respetaba su silencio mientras que los demás no se entrometieron.

Cuando terminaron con la cena tres profesores se acercaron a la mesa y les pidieron que se formaran en sus Órdenes. Orión vio a Romulus Rosier ir con las Quimeras, mientras que Devon Kragen iba con las Gorgonas. Se imaginó que ellos eran los Maestros de las respectivas Órdenes. Miró a su grupo. Eran solo cinco Hydras. Eran por mucho la más pequeña de las Órdenes. Su grupo consistía de Viktor, Calypso, un chico guapo con cabello negro a la altura del hombro y de ojos azul pálido ligeramente rasgados que les observaba con una mueca burlona, y un delgado chico con cabello negro corto y ojos negros, parecía estar permanentemente con el seño fruncido. Orión vio a un hombre alto y fornido acercarse a su grupo. Tenía grueso y largo cabello negro con ojos café oscuro. Parecía exudar misterio y un aura oscura, y sus movimientos eran fluidos pero controlados. El hombre se paró frente a ellos mirándoles con respeto antes de dirigirse a ellos.

"Soy el profesor Vulcan Vagnarov. Soy el Maestro de la Orden Hydra," dijo con una baja y rasposa voz, "enseñó Necromancia a un selecto grupo de Hydras de sexto y séptimo año. Así que no tendrán clases conmigo por un par de años más, eso si pasan el examen que se requiere para asistir a mi clase. Pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta para cualquier pregunta o problema que tengan. Estos son sus horarios para su primer año," dijo entregando pergaminos negros con plateada escritura, "Como el Director Karkaroff les informó no está permitido discutir ninguna de sus clases fuera de la Orden. Asistirán a las clases esenciales comunes con las Órdenes con sus compañeros de primer año, las demás clases específicas a su Orden asistirán solos."

El grupo asintió y Vagnarov secamente asintió de vuelta antes de darse vuelta para alejarse de ellos. Los chicos revisaron sus pergaminos. Orión pudo ver que las clases comunes eran Introducción a las Artes Oscuras con Romulus Rosier; Historia de las Artes Oscuras con Hymir Helheim; Transfiguración con Echineas Elgar; Encantamientos con Artemisa Arlov; Pociones con Devon Kragen; Criaturas Mágicas con Jola Magni; Herbología con Nicor Nigyn; Runas Antiguas con Dionysus Decimus; y Aritmancia con Dominik Janus. Era una asombrosa cantidad de clases. Karkaroff no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se requería mucha disciplina en sus estudios. Continuó leyendo y finalmente vio dos clases exclusivas de los Hydras, eran Introducción a los Rituales de Sangre con Gudrun Helgard e Introducción a la Creación de Hechizos Oscuros con Galatea Ilythyia.

El chico con los ojos azules pálido se giró a ellos, "Me gusta ya nuestra primer clase," dijo lamiendo sus labios, "Rituales de Sangre, suena… exquisito," terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Orión le miró de forma afilada. Que extraña selección de palabras. Extendió su mano al chico y dijo "Soy Orión Black."

El otro le miró considerablemente en silencio y amplió su sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Orión casi acariciándola. "Encantado de conocerte, Orión. Soy Lezander Zraven."

Calypso jadeó y Orión se giró para verla con la mirada curiosa. Pero ella no veía sus ojos, estaba mirando a Lezander con una pálida cara.

Orión volteó a ver a Lezander que los estaba observando con entretenimiento. El muchacho sonrió y Orión casi se las arregló para contener el jadeo. Lezander tenía largos incisivos y ahora estaba sonriéndoles con burla.

Parecía que Calypso no pudo contener más su necesidad de reafirmación. "Eres un vampiro del Clan Zraven," exclamó casi en tono de pregunta.

Lezander solo sonrió y asintió.

Viktor no parecía perturbado por nada de ello, "Soy Viktor Vlonski y ella es Calypso Rosier", se presentó indicando a Calypso que permanecía viendo a Lezander.

Lezander respondió con un suave ronroneo, "Encantado de conocerlos a ambos." Se giró a el silencioso y enfuruñado chico para preguntar, "¿Y tú quién podrías ser?"

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada, "Soy Loki Njord", respondió secamente antes de volver al silencio ignorándoles.

Viktor se expresó con burla, "Bueno, una delicia conocerte."

Loki lo ignoró completamente y reasumió su enfurruñamiento. Orión solo movió su cabeza y se volvió al vampiro con curiosidad, "Así que eres un vampiro. No había escuchado de vampiros que asistieran a escuelas mágicas antes."

Lezander ancló sus ojos en los de Orión, "Oh, lo hacemos. Pero hace muchos siglos atrás. Soy el primero en nacer en mi clan en más de cuatro siglos." Ante la silenciosa pregunta del chico Black, explicó más a fondo, "Tenemos vidas extremadamente largas, algunos nos consideran inmortales cuando lo comparan con su tiempo de vida" dijo con una sonrisa, "y por lo tanto casi no tenemos niños. Los pocos clanes con sangre mágica, como el mío, envían a sus herederos a escuelas mágicas durante su infancia."

"¿Y que hay con tus… instintos?", trato de preguntar delicadamente Calypso.

Lezander hizo una mueca de diversión en su pálido rostro, "¿Mi deseo de sangre? Puedo controlarlo fácilmente. Nuestro clan es el más viejo, y por lo tanto el más poderoso. Podemos controlar nuestros… instintos" exclamó con una maliciosa sonrisa, "sí así lo deseamos."

"¿Y qué hay del sol?" Cuestionó Viktor, "¿Te afecta?"

El muchacho agitó su mano con un gesto de desdén, "Para nada. No hemos sido afectados por ello en varias centurias."

"¿Cuántos clanes tienen sangre mágica? Tu clan no parece interactuar mucho con magos si casi nadie sabe acerca de ustedes, ¿por qué?" Inquirió Orión.

"Actualmente, hay dos clanes con sangre mágica. No nos mezclamos con los magos por la misma razón por la que solo quedan dos clanes, es porque siglos atrás fuimos cazados por magos de la luz que nos consideraban una peligrosa abominación de la naturaleza. Desaparecimos del mundo mágico y solo nos exponemos cuando enviamos a uno de nuestro niños a una escuela mágica. Pero hay poco peligro para mí en Durmstrang. Es una escuela de magia negra y por lo tanto, somos admitidos de buen agrado."

Orión asintió con entendimiento. Nunca se había puesto a considerar a las demás especies oscuras. Había sido estrecho de mente al considerar solo la difícil situación de los magos oscuros. Se aseguraría de buscar más acerca de ello y averiguar que otras especies eran excluidas de interactuar en el mundo.

Un prefecto de séptimo año les interrumpió y dirigió a todos los de primer año a una de las torres en las que vivirían juntos. La sala común era grande, tenía varias chimeneas y estaba decorada en rojo oscuro con alfombras y tapicería negras, para gran deleite de Lezander. Muchos cuadros de imponentes magos y brujas colgaban de las paredes. Orión compartía un gran cuarto con Viktor, Lezander y Loki mientras que Calypso permanecería con algunas chicas Quimera, incluida Kara.

Orión se dejó caer en la cama cansado, cerrando las cortinas de su cama. Abrió el relicario y brevemente le explicó a Tom el desarrollo del día. Estaba demasiado cansado para mantener una larga conversación y le dio las buenas noches a Tom con la promesa de que tendrían una más extensa conversación pronto.

Ya saben que un review

No cuesta nada

Pero hace muy feliz a

Esta loca traductora.

Kisses de chocolate.

[1] N/T: Mantendré el nombre en inglés para conservar la idea de la autora además a mi parecer suena mejor que el nombre que pusieron en español.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

_Disclaimer de la Traductora:_ Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora, FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

_Notas de la Autora:_ Los estudiantes en Durmstrang son sorteados entre Órdenes, las cuales básicamente los agrupan de acuerdo a sus habilidades y el nivel de poder, no de acuerdo con los rasgos de la personalidad como en las casas de Hogwarts puesto que las personas no son tan fáciles de categorizar. La idea es que Durmstrang valora el poder por encima de todo lo demás y debido a que enseñan Artes Oscuras tienen clases específicas para cada Orden, puesto que algunas podrían ser peligrosas para los estudiantes que no poseen el poder suficiente o el control sobre la magia para poder estudiarlas. Por lo tanto las Órdenes no pueden describirse diciendo que una es para los valientes, otra para los inteligentes, etcétera.

Snape definitivamente hará su aparición e interactuará con Orión, pero en años subsecuentes. No puedo hacer la pareja Snape/Orión porque de acuerdo con DH, Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily, y si cambio eso todas las razones de sus acciones no tendrán sentido. La pareja Orión/LV tiene altas probabilidades de ocurrir, pero algunos comentarios dicen que no les gustaría esta pareja, así que consideraré su opinión en el tema. Pero interactuaran mucho de todas formas.

_Notas de la Traductora: _Bueno está capítulo es bastante largo, espero que les guste. Aclarando que el fic ya está terminado así que las parejas ya están establecidas así que poco se puede cambiar. Sé que es algo lento pero son varios capítulos y cada uno les aportará una idea más clara de la personalidad de los personajes se los aseguro. Aunque ahora estamos viendo muchos personajes originales los demás aparecerán después, no teman aunque… bueno les dejó con la duda.

Les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y ya saben que cualquier crítica sobre la traducción es bien recibida siempre que sea en un marco de respeto.

**Capítulo 9**** "Durmstrang y Tom"**

Al siguiente día comenzaron su semestre de invierno con Transfiguraciones con el resto de los de primer año. Orión siempre amó ese materia y pudo fácilmente transformar los objetos en lo que el maestro Elgar pedía. El profesor quedó estático y lo elogió por su desempeño. En Encantamientos, ambos, Calypso y él fueron los primeros en hacer el hechizo de forma correcta, para el deleite de la profesora Arlov, y ahora Evander y Viktor molestaban a Orión sin descanso por ser el consentido de los maestros. Historia de las Artes Oscuras había sido realmente aburrida para él, puesto que había leído mucho acerca del tema, pero aún así escuchó cuidadosamente al profesor Helheim pues había mencionado brevemente el exilio del mundo mágico de muchas criaturas oscuras como los vampiros y los hombres lobos.

Orión, Kara, Viktor, Evander, Calypso y Lezander caminaban juntos a la cuarta clase del día. Lezander se había adaptado al grupo con facilidad y mientras Kara parecía un poco asustada de él y Calypso un poco cautelosa, los chicos lo encontraban muy agradable. Llegaron al salón de Artes Oscuras y tomaron asiento en la fila de adelante. Pronto Romulus Rosier entró rápidamente y la clase se guardó silencio.

"Bienvenidos a Introducción a las Artes Oscuras. Como ustedes sabrán, las Artes Oscuras no pueden estudiarse a la ligera y tendrán que pasar por un lento proceso para familiarizarse con ellas y dejar que su magia se ajuste a su uso. Este año comenzaremos por estudiar algunos hechizos y aprenderán acerca de algunos más poderosos pero solo en teoría. Aprenderán como lanzarlos durante el resto de sus años en Durstramg. Los hechizos de Artes Oscuras trabajan muy diferente de los hechizos de luz. Cuando lanzan un hechizo de luz solamente necesitan cierto movimiento de varita y el encantamiento del hechizo. Los hechizos oscuros, en cambio, dependen de la intención de quien lo lanza y su control sobre su magia. Para lanzar uno hechizo oscuro tienen que desear el resultado y deben verlo en su mente claramente. Para los más poderosos tienen que sumar su núcleo mágico interno, dirigir la magia a través de su varita y usar su voluntad para hacer que suceda. Es importante que practiquen diariamente sus hechizos oscuros, puesto que tienen el poder de usarlos corriendo por sus venas, y cuanto más los practiquen y más se familiaricen con ellos, más control tendrán. Los magos que no poseen sangre mágica oscura y se vuelcan en las Artes Oscuras rápidamente se dominados por ellas y sus mentes y sus cuerpos sufren las consecuencias. Pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes puedan comenzar a lanzar hechizos luego luego, puede ser peligroso para ustedes. Es por eso que los insto a que practiquen diariamente los hechizos menores y lentamente iremos usando algunos más poderosos," explicó Rosier al embelezado salón.

"Ahora, vayamos a la página diez de su libro de texto y comenzaremos revisando los tipos de hechizos oscuros." Continuó mientras los estudiantes volteaban las hojas de sus libros, "Los hechizos oscuros pueden ser categorizados en varios grupos dependiendo en por que los lanzamos. En términos generales hay ofensivos y defensivos; para transformación humana; control mental y protección; invasión mental; mejoramiento de la mente y el cuerpo; y de amparo. Algunos de estos hechizos serán enseñados a ciertas Órdenes en clases dedicadas exclusivamente a ello. En esta clase nos enfocaremos en ofensivos y defensivos. Los hechizos pueden también agruparse de acuerdo en la forma en la que son lanzados: tenemos los que son sin varita, los no verbales y los regulares que requieren de varita. Un mago poderoso puede aprender a hacer casi todos sus hechizos oscuros de forma no verbal con excepción de los más poderosos hechizos ofensivos, pero magia sin varita requiere un nivel supremo de control y poder aun para los hechizos menores y algunos realmente poderosos sin imposible de realizar sin varita. Practicaremos como lanzar hechizos no verbales en el tercer año y magia sin varita será cubierta en sus últimos años. La mayoría de ustedes solo serán capaces de realizar algunos hechizos menores sin varita pero es normal." Rosier hizo una pausa y miró a su clase, "¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?"

Orión levantó su mano, "¿Aprenderemos acerca de las Imperdonables, señor?" preguntó. Muchos murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón.

Rosier le miró con seriedad y respondió, "Como ustedes saben las Imperdonables son ilegales de convocar en casi todos los países y son tres de los más poderosos hechizos oscuros. Fueron etiquetados como Imperdonables porque se volvieron populares durante la última guerra. Aprenderemos de ellas en la teoría de este año, pero en su tercer año serán capaces de practicarlas en dummies mágicos con propósitos educacionales. Estos hechizos no son para tomarse a la ligera y son simples herramientas para su protección. Muchos de ustedes no serán capaces de convocarlas con éxito pero no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Hay muchos más hechizos oscuros que pueden ser de útiles con fines ofensivos."

Evander levantó su mano y preguntó energéticamente, "¿Cuándo vamos a tener un duelo, señor? Escuché que hay un Club de Duelo." Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos emocionados con la propuesta.

"Hay uno y yo estoy a cargo de el, pero no serán capaces de participar en él hasta que comiencen su segundo año." Respondió Rosier.

Murmuraciones de descontento se escucharon. Rosier los silenció con una mirada. "Necesitan estar mejor preparados y aprender más encantamientos oscuros con el fin de aprovecharlos plenamente. No tiene sentido que participen durante su primer año. Pero no se preocupen, muchos de los hechizos que aprendan este año serán útiles durante el Club de Duelo. Así que deben concentrarse en aprenderlos este año para que puedan practicarlos en un duelo real durante su segundo año."

El resto de la clase se fue en leer de los libros de textos mientras el profesor Rosier continuaba con la explicación acerca de la magia negra y sus hechizos. Orión pensó que era fascinante y rápidamente se convirtió en el favorito de la clase.

El grupo felizmente salió del salón para ir al Comedor y comer.

"Tu padre es un profesor increíble, Calypso. El Club de Duelo del próximo año será fabuloso," dijo Orión sentándose para comer.

Calypso sonrió, "Gracias. El disfruta mucho el enseñar. Creo que el nunca se imaginó que terminaría como profesor," exclamó riéndose.

"Pero ¿A qué se refería cuando habló acerca de control e invasión mental?" Preguntó Viktor.

Orión respondió, "Creo que se llama Oclumancia y Legirimancia. Leí acerca de ello en algún lugar y decía que la Oclumancia permite organizar tu mente y protegerla de otros que pretendan ver tus recuerdos. Construyes una clase de barrera mental que protege tus memorias y pensamientos. Y la Legirimancia es cuando tu invades la mente de otro y ves sus recuerdos."

Calypso asintió, "Se supone que son un Arte realmente Oscura y muy difícil de lograr."

"Pero debe ser terriblemente útil en un duelo. ¡Imagina poder usar Legirimancia para ver lo que tu oponente va a lanzar! ¡Sería fantástico!" exclamó Orión con emoción.

"¿Crees que nos enseñen? Él dijo que la enseñan en alguna Orden," le dijo Lezander a Orión.

"No lo sé, pero realmente espero que sí. Y si no nosotros siempre podemos estudiarlo por nuestra cuenta. Estoy seguro de que tienen libros sobre el tema en la biblioteca," respondió el Black.

Lezander sonrió con diversión, "Tú y tus libros. Ya vi que tienes una gran cantidad de ellos en un lado de la cama. Eres un pequeño come libros", exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

Evander y Viktor rieron. "Orión y Calypso siempre tienen sus narices metidas en algún libro, es por eso que son los consentidos de los profesores," expresó Evander con regocijo.

Orión bufó, "No hay nada de malo en ser un come libro y el consentido de los profesores, y ¡Yo no soy pequeño!" Profirió indignado.

Lezander sonrió y dijo, "Yo soy casi una cabeza más alto que tú."

"¡Solo unos cuantos centímetros! Y voy a crecer pronto, ya lo verás," respondió Orión mirando a Lenzader. La verdad que el chico Zavren era mucho más alto que el Black y le molestaba estar en tal desventaja, esperaba que creciera rápido. Comenzó a apilar más comida en su plato.

El vampiro se carcajeó cuando puso sus ojos en el plato de Orión, "¿Realmente crees que llenándote crecerás más rápido?"

Orión atacó de vuelta, "Puedo intentarlo, ¿no?"

"Te pondrás gordo," contraatacó Lenzader con burla.

"¡No lo hare! Y planeo ejercitarme de todas formas," dijo bufando.

Zavren levantó una ceja, "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Bueno, traje mi escoba y estaba pensando en volar durante un rato todos los días después de la clases en el campo de Quidditch. Escuché que estaba abierto para todos los estudiantes cuando los equipos terminan con sus prácticas," replicó.

Viktor se giró emocionado hacía él, "Esa es una idea excelente. ¡Yo iré contigo!"

Calypso murmuró girando sus ojos, "Hombres y sus escobas…"

"¿Por qué, mi pequeño Calypso, qué estás insinuando?" reía Evander con un guiño.

Los demás chicos rieron y Kara reía por lo bajo. Calypso se volteó sin comprender, "¿A qué te refieres?"

Evander se carcajeo, "¡Eres tan inocente que es lindo!"

Calypso les frunció la cara y Orión sintió lastima de ella y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, "Solo está molestándote, no le pongas atención."

"¡Ah, y aquí vine su caballero en brillante armadura, a proteger la inocencia de la dulce doncella!" Exclamó Viktor sonriéndoles burlonamente.

Calypso se sonrojó y Orión le dio una mala mirada. Lezander observaba a la pareja y frunció las cejas, "¿Ustedes dos se gustan?"

"Bueno, mi pequeño Calypso aquí tiene un dulce lugar para Orión y a Orión le gusta mucho abrazarla" dijo Evander guiñando.

Calypso estaba roja como una remolacha y Orión explotó, "Déjenla en paz. Somos amigos. No hay nada de malo con ser amigos íntimos. ¡Y la abrazaré cuando quiera sin que ustedes nos estén atormentando por ello!"

"Tranquilo amigo. No hay porque enojarse, nosotros entendemos, les daremos privacidad," exclamó Evander guiñándole a Viktor, que estalló en carcajadas.

Orión suspiró y giró sus ojos. "Vámonos yendo. Tenemos Creación de Hechizos en diez minutos."

El grupo caminó a sus clases compartiendo bromas y molestándose entre ellos. Lezander observaba a Calypso y a Orión de cerca y Evander junto a Viktor les molestaban ocasionalmente. Evander y Kara se separaron del grupo y fueron a su clase y el resto de ellos continuaron hasta llegar al salón.

Como de costumbre, tomaron la mesa de en frente, ante la insistencia de la chica. Vieron que el silencio chico, Loki, se sentaba en la parte de atrás. Tan pronto como se sentaron, la profesora entró. Era una mujer hermosa con largo cabello rubio y ojos avellana. Viktor se acomodó en su silla y la miraba. Calypso bufó con molestia cuando vio su reacción.

"Bienvenidos a su primer clase de Introducción a la Creación de Hechizos Oscuros. Soy la Profesora Galatea Ilythyia," dijo con voz melódica, "Pueden llamarme profesora Galatea," expresó con una sonrisa. "La Creación de Hechizos Oscuros es una materia muy importante que requiere de profundo conocimiento en Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Debido a que las estarán estudiando en paralelo, este año será casi todo teórico. Con forme avancen en sus otras materias, aplicarán sus conocimientos para comprender lo básico de la creación de hechizos. La creación de un nuevo hechizo es extremadamente importante puesto que aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrirse en la magia y las Artes Oscuras son una fuente inagotable de posibilidades. Es por el beneficio de la comunidad mágica oscura que necesitamos inventar nuevos hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, hechizos más fuertes para proteger nuestras propiedades y sanar nuestros cuerpos, solo por nombrar algunos. Muchas áreas de la magia no han sido explotadas. Por ejemplo, no tenemos hechizos para viajar en el tiempo y nos confiamos de los giratiempos, con sus capacidades limitadas, para hacerlo. No tenemos contra-hechizos para muchas maldiciones ofensivas o hechizos para neutralizar muchas pociones. En la clase les daré las herramientas para que sean capaces de crear hechizos y para su examen al final de cada año, excluyendo el primero, se espera que presenten un nuevo hechizo de su invención."

Dio una pequeña pausa para continuar, "Ahora, como ustedes saben los hechizos usualmente se realizan con un palabra de encantamiento y el movimiento de la varita, pero en el caso de los hechizos oscuros también se necesita enfocar la magia y tener la intención detrás. Los hechizos tienen un componente físico, el cual es el destello mágico que ven salir de la varita cuando realizan, y un componente psicológico, que es el que permite a la mente controlar su magia y usar su fuerza de voluntad para enfocar su magia y darle la forma en el componente físico. La Aritmancia se usa para representar el componente físico en el hechizo y las Runas se usan para representar el componente psicológico. Las Runas son símbolos mágicos que están imbuidos en magia, enlazando su magia con la mente y haciendo que responda cuando las leen, escriben y piensan en ellas. Por lo tanto, el primer paso en la creación de hechizos es establecer el objetivo. Ustedes decidirán que es lo que quieren que haga su hechizo, la intención detrás de el. Luego escribirán la combinación de Runas que representan la acción y eso le ayudará a su mente a sumar su magia y transformarla. Después, usarán la Aritmancia para darle a su magia una estructura física. Cuando tengan sus ecuaciones aritmanticas tienen que combinarla con sus runas y así crear un sistema de ecuaciones con número y runas."

"Este sistema se tiene que traducir en una palabra o series de palabras. Latín es el lenguaje más comúnmente utilizado para ello, como estandarización, pero se puede usar cualquier idioma que prefieran. Ahora, ¿Cómo pasan sus ecuaciones a un encantamiento? Bueno, las runas también ayudan a ello. Las runas mezcladas con números le dan a su mente la orden de lo que tienen que hacer con su magia con el fin de producir el hechizo. Así que cuando leen sus ecuaciones su mente procesará la información y tendrán que centrarse en su núcleo mágico mientras la magia comienza a obedecer el mandato de su mente. Entonces, tendrán que concentrarse en el lenguaje seleccionado y encontrar la palabra que mejor represente todo el proceso. Su mente enlazará la palabra con la acción, luego de mucha práctica van a ser capaces de decir el encantamiento y su magia responderá para producir el hechizo, si han hecho los pasos correctamente. Un movimiento de varita puede añadirse al encantamiento para ayudar a producir el componente físico del hechizo. Como pueden ver, es un proceso largo de ensayo y error y de profunda concentración y meditación hasta que encuentren la palabra correcta. La parte más importante es llegar a un buen sistema de ecuaciones. Después de eso su magia responderá a ello y les ayudará para llegar al encantamiento. Un buen hechizo es fácil de aprender para otros. Es por eso que muchos creadores de hechizos usan el latín para los encantamientos, puesto que la mayoría de los magos lo conocen y su mente y magia están acostumbradas a formar enlaces con palabras en latín y el resultado es el deseado." Ante la mirada de incomprensión de los estudiantes, sonrió, "Ahora, se que puede sonar extremadamente complicado pero iremos aprendiendo paso a paso y verán que en unos cuantos meses será mucho más claro."

La clase continuo con más teorías acerca de la creación de hechizos y sus usos y al final Orión sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar. Nunca había visto una materia tan complicada. Había entendido la mayoría pero nunca se imaginó que crear un hechizo fuera tan difícil. No era de extrañarse que la profesora dijera que era extremadamente importante y que solo se enseñaba en Durmstrang. Seguramente había pocos magos que dedicaran sus vidas a la creación de hechizos y era importante para los magos oscuros tener su parte. El grupo dejó el salón lentamente arrastrando sus pies como si hubieran corrido un maratón. Todos tenían expresiones de cansancio.

"Por la barba de Merlín, ¿de qué estaba hablando esa bruja? Me perdí después de que comenzó a mencionar runas y números," dijo Viktor con una mueca.

Orión se rió, "¡Lo sé! Es extremadamente complejo. Solo espero que tenga razón y que en unos pocos meses podamos comprender algo de eso."

Calypso comentó, "Yo lo encuentro fascinante. ¡Imagina combinar números, runas, lenguaje y movimientos de varita, todo en uno y crear un hechizo que funcione!"

El Black asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tenemos que estudiar más duro y poner mucha atención en Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que esas dos pudieran interrelacionarse, ¡es realmente maravilloso!"

Viktor se volvió hacia ellos con incredulidad, "¿Están locos ustedes dos? ¿La escucharon? Números y runas, mente y núcleo mágico… ¡Es de locos! Se le ha ido la cordura si cree que yo podré hacer tal cosa. ¡Probablemente me quede atorado en la primera runa! Y aquí están ustedes felizmente charlando de lo maravilloso y fascinante que es. Es una locura, ¡Eso es lo que es!"

Orión y Lezander se reían mientras que Calypso le daba una mirada de desaprobación a Viktor.

Lezander comentó arrogantemente, "Puede que tengas razón pero nosotros somos Hydras y nos escogieron para aprenderlo, así que deben de creer en nuestra capacidad."

Viktor bufó, "Entonces debería de ir a hablar con esas pequeñas voces de nuevo."

Orión se reía al tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor del los hombros de su amigo, "No te preocupes Vicky, nos las arreglaremos."

"¡¿Vicky?! Me matas, amigo, me matas." Exclamaba Viktor con una mueca, colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

Lezander señaló con una sonrisa, "Bueno, no sé porqué esta lanzado piedras, él es nuestro Ori después de todo."

Orión le dio una mirada de burla, "Puedo ser Ori, pero ¡No soy pequeño!"

El chico Zavren se carcajeaba al tiempo que revolvía el cabello de Orión, quien se las arregló para escapar de aquellas manos, "¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con el pelo, Lez!"

"Tan vanidoso, tan vanidoso," exclamaba Lezander sonriendo.

"No es vanidad. Solo que me gusta mi cabello tal y como es, con su elegante revoltijo y todo," replicó Orión con una mueca burlona, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para hacer que su cabello se deslizara a través del aire.

Viktor y Lezander se destornillaban de la risa y Calypso reía bajito. "Vamos chicos, tenemos nuestra última clase ahora."

El grupo se encontró con Evander y Kara dentro del salón de pociones. Orión suspiró, Pociones no era su fuerte pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para al menos tener buenas calificaciones aún sabiendo que jamás sería material para un Master en Pociones. La clase resultó ser muy interesante y a pesar de que no era bueno en el aspecto práctico de la realización de pociones entendía la teoría detrás de la mezcla de las propiedades mágicas de los ingredientes bastante bien y descubrió que era una materia muy útil. Calypso poseía un talento natural para ellas y Viktor no estaba muy atrás. Lezander prefirió burlarse de Orión en susurros y el chico tuvo que patearle varias veces las espinillas cuando Kragen se volvía para mirarles.

Finalmente terminaron su primer día y fueron a cenar. Hablaron de sus materias en común y discutieron sobre sus profesores. Viktor describió animadamente las curvas de Galatea a un altamente interesado Evander mientras que Calypso y Kara rodaban sus ojos. Y Lezander continuaba metiéndose con el cabello de Orión hasta que este le reprendió diciéndole que lucía como una chica con esa larga y brillante cabellera.

Lezander le respondió con un gesto de superioridad, "Las chicas desearían tener mi cabello."

Calypso bufó mientras que Kara le veía con admiración. Kara estaba ya más relajada alrededor de Lezander cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no iba a saltarle encima para drenarla y pasó mucho de su tiempo sonriendo con un grupo de chicas Quimera sentadas junto a ella que no despegaban su vista de él. Lezander algunas veces les guiñaba, causando una erupción de sonrisillas tontas en su lado de la mesa.

Después de la cena, Calypso dijo que iría a inspeccionar la biblioteca por su parte Orión y Viktor salieron a dar un par de vueltas alrededor del campo de Quidditch. El resto regresó a la sala común.

Al siguiente día acudieron a Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Orión dejó las dos últimas clases con mayor entendimiento de lo que Galatea había explicado en su clase y estaba más confiado de que sería capaz de arreglárselas en la clase sin problemas. Había estudiado Runas Antiguas y Artimancia con su tutor Ragnarok, y aunque no obtuvo un excelente como Draco, ahora que sabía la importancia de sus aplicaciones, se concentraría mucho más en las clases y comenzaron a gustarle mucho. Se había comprometido a ser excelente en ellas y ya había tomado algunos libros de la biblioteca para continuar sus estudios durante la noche. La biblioteca había hecho su día. Era enorme y contenía secciones especializadas en las Artes Oscuras y sus más oscuras ramas. Estaba muriéndose de ganas por poner sus manos en muchos de esos libros que habían picado su curiosidad. Partió de la biblioteca felizmente con cinco libros y decidió que leería cinco cada semana, así tendría tiempo de leer casi toda la biblioteca durante su estancia en Durmstrang.

Orión, Calypso, Viktor y Lezander estaban entrando a su última clase del día, Rituales de Sangre. Como de costumbre Loki se apartó y se sentó solo calladamente. Orión se preguntaba sobre ese chico. Parecía estar permanentemente de mal humor y les apartaba cuando trataban de hablar con él. Viktor y Lezander rápidamente lo ignoraron mientras que Calypso y Orión especulaban acerca de él. Un hombre chaparrito y calvo entró a la habitación y tocó con su varita el escritorio para llamar su atención.

"Esta es Introducción a los Rituales de Sangre y yo soy el profesor Gudrun Helgard. Esta es una clase mágica muy avanzada, pero puesto que no requieren conocimiento del resto de las materias, se enseña en los primeros dos años de escolaridad, con el fin de tener tiempo de enseñar otras materias en los años subsecuentes. Pero les aseguro que después de estos dos años tendrán un conocimiento completo acerca de los más útiles rituales de sangre. Los rituales de sangre pueden usarse para varias cosas, como el unir a otra persona con ustedes, temporalmente adquirir los atributos mágicos de una criatura mágica, crear hechizos de protección para un objeto o persona, crear barreras durables, transformar su cuerpo e incluso adquirir las habilidades mágicas de otro mago. Pueden clasificarse en rituales reversibles e irreversibles. Los últimos son usualmente los más poderosos y uno debe ser extremadamente cuidadoso y considerar todas las consecuencias antes de embarcarse en esa clase de rituales, puesto que sus efectos no pueden revertirse. Además de aprender a experimentar un ritual de sangre también aprenderán como protegerse a ustedes mismos de ser víctimas de uno. Ahora, vayan a la página…"

Cuando el grupo dejó el aula, discutían animadamente su potencial. Orión debía de admitir que algunos de esos rituales eran realmente útiles, casi cualquier transformación del cuerpo podía hacerse y la parte de adquirir las habilidades mágicas de una criatura mágica o mago le parecía fascinante. No podía esperar a aprender más acerca de ello.

Lezander se acercó a él y le murmuró al oído, "Creo que Calypso está planeando en robar tu sangre con el fin de obtener esos ojos verdes tuyos,"

Orión se rió y le pegó en la cabeza, "Tonto. Solamente estás celoso porque ella no codicia tu cabello."

El chico sonrió, "Claro que lo hace, solo que prefiere todo el paquete," dijo con un guiño.

El Black se carcajeó, "Creo que la estás confundiendo con Kara."

"Ah, querida Kara. Sí, parecer mucho más amigable conmigo ahora," respondió con un gesto burlón.

"La has hechizado completamente." Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisita.

"Verdad, verdad. Sucede naturalmente, no puedo prevenirlo, es mi encanto natural," replicó mirando los ojos de Orión.

El Black rodó sus ojos y rió, "Sí, sí. Eres un verdadero encanto. Vamos Romeo, es hora de cenar."

Lezander le miró con curiosidad, "¿Romeo?"

Orión sonrió, "Un personaje muggle. No importa," dijo agitando su mano con un gesto de restarle importancia.

"No sabía que te gustaba leer libros muggles. Eso es muy peculiar. ¿Cómo los obtuviste?" Preguntó.

Orión deseaba poder haberse golpeado así mismo. No podía permitirse esa clase de deslices. "Mi padre una vez me dio un libro. Tenía curiosidad y lo leí. No es gran cosa."

Lezander le miró con sospecha pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La siguiente semana pasó muy similar y recibieron sus lecciones de vuelo el jueves después de clases. Les dijeron que aquellos que estuvieran interesados en jugar Quidditch debían decirle a sus Maestros de Orden para que pudieran hacer la prueba. Viktor animadamente fue con Vagnarov para probar como bateador si la posición estaba disponible y Orión estaba tentado a aplicar como buscador. Pero después de que Calypso numerara la cantidad de tarea que tenían así como la de lecturas que debían hacer, finalmente cedió y decidió que podría aplicar en algún otro año cuando la carga académica estuviera más ligera. Aún planeaba continuar con sus prácticas de vuelo así que no era tan malo.

Era viernes en la noche y la primera semana de clases había terminado. Orión estaba acostado en su cama y recién había abierto el relicario y colocarlo sobre su pecho, después de lanzar un hechizo silenciador en las cortinas. No había hablado con Tom desde el lunes y se sentía un poco culpable.

"Hola Tom," saludó.

"Bueno, bueno. Mira nada más quien decidió deleitarme con su presencia," respondió Tom con frialdad.

Orión respondió, "Lo siento. Ha sido una semana loca y he estado estudiando durante las noches. Te prometo que no me tomará tanto la próxima vez."

Tom permaneció en silencio mirándole con una dura expresión.

EL chico suspiró, "Bueno, solamente quería contarte acerca de la escuela pero podemos hablar en otro momento, cuando estés de mejor ánimo," dijo con la intención de cerrar el relicario.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Tom mirándole, "¡Bien, cuéntame acerca del colegio!"

Orión ocultó su sonrisa, "Bueno, fui sorteado en las Hydras, ¿sabes acerca de las Órdenes?" le preguntó a Tom quien solamente negó con la cabeza, "Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho pero hay tres y la Orden de la Hydra, de acuerdo con Karkaroff, es la más poderosa, tenemos clases exclusivas para nosotros y todo…"

Tom le interrumpió, "¿Quién es Karkaroff?"

"Ah, él es el Director, ¿no lo conoces? Hmm, tal vez era más joven que tú…" respondió Orión

"¿Por qué habría de conocerlo? ¿Intentas decirme que él era un Mortífago?" exclamó Tom.

Orión asintió con la cabeza, "Sí lo es. ¿Cuándo naciste?" Preguntó Orión con curiosidad. No había dejado de pensar en ello y era una pregunta interesante puesto que le daría una idea acerca de la edad de Voldemort y también quién podría ser Tom actualmente.

"En 1927," respondió Tom levantando arrogantemente la barbilla.

Orión se ahogó, "¡Eres un anciano!"

Tomo le frunció el ceño, "Para un mago no es nada."

Orión dijo con temor, "Es el final de 1991 así que deber tener ¡64 años de edad!"

"Sí, como mucho," respondió estoicamente.

"Eso quiere decir que tenías diecisiete años en 1944, así que debiste experimentar de primera mano la Guerra contra Grindelwald. ¿Lo conociste?" Cuestionó Orión interesado.

"Tal vez lo hice," manifestó con una mueca burlona.

"¿Y como era él? ¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Era tan poderoso como dicen? ¿Invencible en un duelo?" Preguntaba emociono el niño. ¡Tom era un pozo de información! ¡Haber vivido en una época tan emocionante!

La sonrisa burlona de Tom se amplió, "¿Estás interesado en todos los Señores Oscuros?"

Orión bufó, "Bueno, ¿Qué si lo estoy? Puede que no me gustarán sus métodos pero era muy poderoso y concuerdo con algunas de sus ideas."

Tom volvió a fruncir el ceño, "¿Qué hay de malo con sus métodos?"

Orión le miró boquiabierto, "Oh vamos, ¿la erradicación de todos los muggles? ¡Es demente!"

El mayor le miró, "No me digas que eres un amante de muggles, niño."

El chico rió, "Lejos de serlo, ¡pero no estoy lo suficientemente delirante para considerar librar una guerra contra ellos! Y además, ellos no merecen morir."

Tom escupió, "Ellos son la suciedad del mundo, claro que merecen morir. Los magos no deberían esconderse de los muggles, ¡nosotros deberíamos de controlar el mundo!"

"Estoy de acuerdo en que no deberíamos de escondernos y que deberíamos controlar el mundo, pero no creo que matar muggles sea la manera de hacerlo. Tal vez no tengan magia pero ¡tienen armas! Tú viviste durante la guerra muggle, pudiste ver que son una gran fuerza que tener en cuenta, y nos superan por mucho en número. ¡Podrían matarnos fácilmente!"

"Hmm, puede ser cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos darnos por vencidos enteramente. Deberíamos de construir un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerles y desarrollar las maldiciones necesarias para matar en masa," replicó el Riddle calmadamente.

Orión le miró alarmado, "¡Pero no deberíamos de matarlos! ¡Son personas como nosotros!"

Tom se burló de él. "Son seres indignos que deberían acobardarse ante nosotros. Amenazan nuestra cultura y comunidades, infectan nuestra sangre con su sangre sucia y son absolutamente inservibles para nosotros. ¿Por qué debemos perdonarles?"

El Black negó tristemente con la cabeza, "No me digas que Voldemort comparte tu opinión en este asunto."

"Claro que sí, era una de sus metas," expresó.

"Creí que él sería más razonable, que solo torturaba muggles que habían hecho algo a los magos, ¡no como un deporte! ¿Mató sangre sucias solo por el bien de ello también?" Indagó el chico con agitación.

Tom le respondió fríamente, "No deberías preocuparte por eso, él hizo lo que era mejor."

Orión se sentó en la cama y tomó el relicario para ponerlo cerca de su rostro, "¡Pero no lo hizo! No ves que muchos magos neutrales se opusieron a él debido a sus métodos crueles y la matanza de hijos de muggles. ¡Solamente le dio a los magos oscuros una mala reputación! Los hijos de muggles no merecen ser asesinados," cuando vio que Tom estaba por objetar continuo, "Estoy de acuerdo con que afectan nuestra cultura y que su sangre no debería mezclase con la de familias oscuras porque podríamos perder nuestros poderes, y que representan un problema de seguridad para nosotros, ¡pero pueden encontrarse otras soluciones! Ellos nacieron con magia y como tales fueron escogidos para llevarla y deberían poder practicarla. Pueden mezclarse con magos de luz y ayudar a que la comunidad mágica crezca. Nunca seremos capaces de controlar a los muggles siendo tan pocos. Si permitimos a los hijos de muggles, nuestra población crecerá y con el tiempo seremos suficientes para dominarlos. Pensé que Voldemort trataba de encontrar una solución moderada para ello y que solo mataba cuando era necesario."

El mayor le miró calmadamente, "El pensaba abordar el problema de los hijos de muggles una vez que tomara control. Pero no iba a darle los mismos derechos que a los sangre pura. Y definitivamente no iba a dejar a los muggles."

Orión suspiró, "Pero si no les da los mismos derechos siempre tendrá a una oposición en su contra, siempre con la amenaza de un contra ataque de los magos de luz. Lo mejor sería integrar completamente a los hijos de muggles y segregar nuestras comunidades de los muggles hasta el tiempo en que seamos lo suficientemente poderosos para defendernos de ellos. Además, ¡tú realmente crees que todos los magos con menos que sangre pura deben tener menos derechos! ¡Tú eres un mestizo!"

Tom arrugó el ceño, "Tal vez sea un mestizo pero en tal caso solo el poder importa. Si un mestizo es lo suficientemente poderoso debería de tener los mismos derechos que un sangre pura. Además yo soy descendiente de los Gaunt, mi sangre es muy poderosa y ancestral, en tal caso se podría hacer una excepción que permitiera a mi sangre mezclase con las demás y purificarse para hacerla mágicamente más fuerte."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en la purificación de las líneas de sangre oscura pero no en el problema de los hijos de muggles. Si deseas controlar el mundo debes conceder y darles a los magos de la luz algo con lo que estén cómodos. Si comienzas por negar los derechos de los hijos de muggles, los magos de luz no se quedarán de brazos cruzados. Nunca tendrás paz si comienzas a discriminar y lo que necesitamos es establecer una sociedad donde todos estén contentos y no tengan motivos para levantarse en armas. El mismo problema surge con los muggles. No puedes posiblemente matarlos a todos y los magos de luz y neutrales se levantarán en tu contra para prevenirlo. Debemos segregar nuestra comunidad de los muggles hasta que sea el tiempo y después intentar compartir el mundo con ellos," expresó Orión con resolución.

Tom bufó, "Hablas como un niño. Tal vez tengas un punto válido en el tema de los hijos de muggles pero los muggles deben desaparecer. Los magos nunca vivirán pacíficamente con ellos. Ellos no aceptan gente diferente a ellos y tratarían de matarnos cuando supieran de nosotros. Es un gran riesgo."

"Por eso creo que debe hacerse cuidadosamente y solo cuando seamos fuertes y los suficientemente grandes para defendernos a nosotros mismos de ellos. Pero deben permanecer solos mientras tanto. No puedes ir a matar muggles ahora y cuando el tiempo llegue la transición debe hacerse lo menos sanguinariamente posible. Deben ser informados gradualmente de nuestra existencia y hacerles entender que podemos beneficiarnos ambos. En los tiempos de Merlín vivíamos pacíficamente con ellos y éramos respetados por ellos. Deberíamos de procurar eso de nuevo." Dijo Orión.

Tom se carcajeo viciosamente, "Sí y casi causan nuestra extinción. No podemos confiar en los muggles. Son volubles, traidores y crueles cuando sienten que alguien es más poderoso que ellos. Se sentirán amenazados por nosotros aún si usamos métodos diplomáticos y tratarán ya sea de usarnos en su beneficio explotando nuestra magia o tratarán de matarnos son pensarlo dos veces."

Orión suspiró con cautela, "Tal vez tengas razón acerca de eso, pero debe haber una manera. Debe haber una manera de regresar a como fueron las cosas una vez, con magos y muggles viviendo juntos libremente y seguros."

El retrato agitó su mano, "Tu sueño no es factible. Deberías preocuparte más de nuestra seguridad en lugar de tratar lograr un integración con ellos, además su sangre y cultura no debe mezclarse con la nuestra."

"Eso lo sé y las familias oscuras nunca deben hacerlo. Solo quiero un mundo pacífico que admita a ambos pero mantenga nuestras líneas de sangre oscura puras. Deja que los magos de luz se mezclen con los muggles y pierdan sus poderes," comentó Orión con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tom le sonrió de vuelta, "Eso sin duda alguna les serviría de lección a esos bastardos auto proclamados justos."

Orión suspiró. Tenía que pensar más a fondo acerca del asunto. Comprendía las preocupaciones de Tom acerca de los muggles pero no tenía porque ser de esa manera. Él no quería matar a los muggles, no le gustaban particularmente pero no merecían morir, y eso causaría más problemas que soluciones. "Como sea, cuéntame acerca de los Mortífagos que tu conocías, tal vez algunos aún se encuentren con vida," dijo cambiando el tema.

"Claro que siguen vivos, ¡No soy tan viejo!" Exclamó Tom indignado, "Conocí a Walburga Black, por ejemplo, Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier."

"¡Mi abuela y los tíos de mis padres! ¿Eran Mortífagos?" Indagó Orión con interés.

"No Walburfa o Druella, ellas eran partidarias, pero Cygnus era un Mortífago. También estaba Abraxas Malfoy, que acababa de tener un bebé, y Elgus Rosier, Leopold Lestrange, Persus Prince, y muchos más. ¿Están vivos?" Cuestionó Tom.

El niño negó con la cabeza, "No sé acerca de Prince, pero Abraxas Malfoy esta muerto, así como los antiguos Black, Rosier y Lastrange. La mayoría de sus hijos están vivos y se convirtieron en Mortífagos, ¿Los conociste también?"

"Solo a algunos como bebés, fue encerrado en 1956. Háblame de ellos, ¿aún permanecen leales al Señor Oscuro?"

"Sí, lo son. Bien, veamos. Abraxas Malfoy tuvo a Lucius Malfoy quien se convirtió en un Mortífago del círculo interno durante la primera guerra. Elgus Rosier tuvo a Evan y Romulus Rosier. Creo que Evan Rosier era la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero fue asesinado por los Aurores. Su hermano todavía vive pero no fue Mortífago durante la primera guerra, solo un partidario. Leopold Lestrange tuvo a Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange, ambos Mortífagos pero fueron capturados y permanecen en Azkaban todavía. Cygnus Black tuvo a Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda. Bellatrix se convirtió en Mortífaga del círculo interno y era una de las favoritas del Lord, se casó con Rodolphus Lastrange pero actualmente está en Azkaban también. Narcisa se casó con Lucius Malfoy y es una partidaria. Y Andrómeda se casó con un hijo de muggles y es partidaria de la luz," explicó Orión, Tom chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, "No sé mucho acerca de la línea de los Prince y no conozco a ninguno de mi edad. Y Walburga Black tuvo a Sirius –mi padre y Regulus. Regulus se convirtió en Mortífago a muy corta edad pero fue asesinado."

"¿Y tú padre era Mortífago?" Indagó Tom.

"Orión hizo una pausa, "Hmm, no. Pero es un partidario ahora," trato de decir convincentemente.

Tom le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, "No suenas seguro."

"¡Lo estoy! Es solo que estuvo del lado de la luz por un tiempo antes de descubrir sus manipulaciones y se volvió al lado oscuro," replicó Orión.

"¡Un Black en el lado de la luz! ¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó Tom horrorizado.

Orión se inquietó, "Bueno, fue sorteado en Gryffindor," ante ello Tom chasqueó la lengua, "y tenía amigos allí así que les apoyó durante la guerra. Pero fue enviado a Azkaban y durante su estadía se dio cuenta de sus errores. Cuando salió fue a buscarme y ahora es un partidario oscuro."

Tom le escudriño muy de cerca, "¿Por qué fue enviado a Azkaban, y a qué te refieres con buscarte? ¿Dónde estabas viviendo?"

Era amigo de los Potter y todos creyeron que los había traicionado además de matar a uno de sus amigos junto a algunos muggles," explicó.

"¿Y no lo hizo?" Preguntó con sospecha Tom.

Orión vaciló. Debía decir la verdad, no mucho sabían que Sirius era inocente. Pero si el verdadero Tom conocía a Voldemort sabría que Sirius es inocente, y de todas formas, el relicario no iba a decírselo a nadie, "No lo hizo. Fue malamente acusado y Dumbledore ni siquiera luchó por un juicio. Es parte de la razón por la que ahora apoya al lado oscuro."

Tom asintió y gruñó, "Dumbledore siempre usa a las personas para obtener lo que quiere y después se deshace de ellos cuando se vuelven demasiado problemáticos."

El Black le miró agudamente, "¿Qué te hizo a ti?"

El del retrato cortó, "Nada. Ahora dime donde vivías antes de que tu padre saliera de Azkaban."

"Bueno, él no salió exactamente. Fue condenado de por vida. Él escapó," dijo Orión con una sonrisa juguetona.

Tom levantó una ceja, "Impresionante."

"De hecho sí. De cualquier forma, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y no tenía más parientes, considerando que mi padre fue encarcelado antes de mi nacimiento y no sabía nada de mí. Así que fui llevado a un orfanato muggle." Explicó el niño calmadamente.

Riddle le miró con sorpresa y comentó suavemente, "¿Viviste en un orfanato muggle?"

Orión le miró con sorpresa. Esperaba que hubiera un gran estallido de indignación y disgusto de Tom, no una suave contestación. "Sí," respondió.

Tom le miró con tristeza por un instante pero luego si cara se tornó fiera, "¿Y aún así proteges a los muggles? ¿Qué pasó, fuiste mimado por algún viejo muggle? ¿Te hicieron creer que se preocuparan por ti?" se burlaba.

Orión le contestó con rabia, "¡No era mimando! Era golpeado y él…" El niño vaciló y tuvo un pequeño escalofrío.

Riddle le miró intensamente y dijo suavemente, "¿Qué te hicieron?"

Orión le miraba. Tom fácilmente podía hacer que dijera sus secretos cuando hablaba con esa suave y cariñosa voz. Pero él no iba a caer en esa trampa. Parecía ser que Tom solo hacía eso cuando le convenía, cuando deseaba saber más. Le hacía enojar que pretendiera tan fácilmente que se preocupaba, cuando en realidad no lo hacía. Orión sabía que tenía una debilidad por las personas que pretendían preocuparse por él, porque necesitaba de ello, necesitaba sentirse querido y apreciado, podría resultar desastroso para él creer que era verdad. Le respondió con toda su ira, "¡Nada! ¡Nada pasó! ¡Los odio, esta bien! ¡Los odio y estoy feliz de haber escapado!"

Tom le miraba silenciosamente, "Pero aún piensas que no merecen morir, incluso después de la forma en la que te trataron, ¿aún así los proteges? ¿No buscas venganza?"

El pequeño titubeó, "Yo… yo no lo sé. No lo había pensado. Merlín, algunas veces deseé poder haber hecho algo a cambio, atacar de vuelta y hacerles ver que no soy un fenómeno. Que soy poderoso en formas en las que ellos nunca lo serán y hacerles sentir tan pequeños e insignificantes como ellos me hicieron sentir. Pero no todos los muggles son así, debe haber algunos muggles que nos acepten, que no nos teman. Y esos no merecen ser asesinados."

Tom se burló, "No los hay. En el momento que sepan de nuestro poder nos discriminarán y trataran de sacar a golpes nuestra "innaturalidad."

Orión susurró, "¿Es lo que te sucedió a ti? ¿Es por eso que los odias y quieres matarlos?"

Tom se tensó y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, "Tal vez, pero no tiene caso mirar atrás."

El Black se enojó con él, "¡Pero yo te dije! Yo te conté de mi infancia y tú no quieres compartir la tuya conmigo. Si esperas que sea honesto contigo tiene que ser recíproco. ¡No seré el único que confiese!"

Riddle le sonrió, "Oh, ¿pero tú no me dijiste, o sí? No mencionaste la parte más dolorosa. Cuando digas la verdad, la íntegra verdad, yo te diré acerca de mi niñez. Te diré porqué he aprendido a odiarlos desde temprana edad y porque estoy convencido de que la única solución es matarlos hasta que se encuentre subyugados por los magos."

El niño suspiró. Tom tenía razón. Había sido injusto; quería que Tom diera sin darle nada a cambio. "Ok, tal vez te lo diga un día. No me gusta hablar del pasado tampoco."

Tom asintió con comprensión y cambió el tema, "Así que, ¿me vas a contar acerca de Durmstrang y las clases? ¿Quién es el director?"

Orión sonrió, agradecido de dejar el otro tema atrás, "Oh, es Igor Karkaroff. Él fue un Mortífago pero… hmm" no estaba seguro si era conveniente que Tom supiera acerca de la traición involuntaria de Karkaroff, pues él había sido cercano a Voldemort después de todo y no pensaba que fuera a perdonar fácilmente a Karkaroff.

"¿Sí? Continua," dijo Tom con una sonrisa alentadora.

Orión interiormente. Ahí iba de nuevo Tom, siendo todo amable y agradable. El joven hombre era claramente un maestro de la manipulación, "De acuerdo, te diré la verdad. Estamos tratando de ser honestos entre nosotros, después de todo, ¿no es así?" El hombre asintió y el chico continuó, "Karkaroff fue aprendido por los Aurores un año antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado y traicionó a la mayoría de los Mortífagos que están en Azkaban con el fin de librarse de ir él también."

"¿Qué?" rugió Tom con rabia, "¡Ese bastardo traidor, le haré desear nunca haber nacido!"

Orión estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Fue su imaginación o el poder del relicario le pinchó cuando Tom se enojó? ¿Qué clase de medallón era? Era muy peculiar. ¿Un relicario cuyos poderes estan conectados a los sentimientos del retrato que esta dentro? ¿Y cómo podía ser si el retrato no tiene sentimientos? Era un verdadero rompecabezas.

"Cálmate, hay una explicación para todo." Comenzó el chico tranquilamente, "No creo no por un momento que lo hiciera voluntariamente. Debes saber que luego de que le liberaran y se convirtiera en Director de Durmstran ayudó a muchos Mortífagos a esconderse dándole a ellos y a sus familias protección dentro del Colegio. ¿Es esa la acción de una hombre que los traicionó?" Tom se calmó pero no parecía inclinarse por el perdón fácilmente, Orión continuó, "Muchos de los que ayudó lo apoyan y dicen que fue torturado y golpeado antes del juicio. Mi amiga Calypso, hija de Romulus Rosier, me dijo que escuchó a su padre decir a algunos magos que Karkaroff insiste en que le drogaron lentamente con veritaserum en su comida. Rosier le cree y yo me inclino por lo mismo. Él ha sido un excelente Director hasta donde sé y ha ayudado a muchos."

Tom asintió, no muy convencido y comenzó, "Eso veremos."

Orión replicó, "Él no se lo merece ser castigado y espero que cuando Voldemort regrese le dé una oportunidad y no lo mate antes de escucharlo. Karkaroff debe temer por su seguridad si el Señor Oscuro regresa y él ya ha sufrido suficiente," dijo sagazmente.

Riddle levantó una de sus cejas, "Eres demasiado compasivo. Un líder no puede darse ese lujo con sus seguidores. Debe gobernar con puño de acero o no lo respetarán y obedecerán."

"Puede ser, pero un líder debe ser amado y seguido voluntariamente si muestra un buen juicio y si castiga solo a aquellos que realmente lo merecen. Un buen líder no debe dirigir solo con miedo," rebatió el chico.

El mayor se burló, "Un líder no necesita ser amado," escupió la palabra, "Necesita ser obedecido sin cuestionamientos. Durante una guerra no puedes permitir que tus seguidores que te cuestionen, eso te hace perder un precioso tiempo, y los planes de batalla se vienen abajo."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero seguidores sin mente encogidos por el miedo tampoco son buenos. Debe haber un balance. Deben de obedecer implícitamente pero también sentir protección, sentir que su líder se preocupa por ellos y no los arriesgaría innecesariamente y que los castigos son a quien los merece," contraatacó Orión.

El mayor bufó, "Eres demasiado joven para entender esas cosas."

"No lo soy. He leído extensivamente sobre guerra, estrategias y como motivar a los soldados. Solo piensa que clase de líder te gustaría seguir. ¿A qué clase de persona te gustaría prometer tu lealtad inquebrantable libre y verdaderamente? Odiaría descubrir que la persona que sigo y admiró solo me utiliza sin preocuparse por mi bienestar. Que es cruel sin ninguna razón y tortura sin pensar. Un líder debe pensar en sus acciones y las consecuencias para la moral de su ejército antes de actuar. Tiene que comprender que sus seguidores necesitan ser motivados. Un soldado contento que verdaderamente cree en su causa y en su líder, puede mover montañas. Un ejército motivado que posee un líder al cual admirar es imparable," dijo Orión, "No estoy diciendo que sea todo amoroso, debe ser estricto y demandante pero debe tener un buen juicio y hacer que sus seguidores crean que están siendo tomados en cuenta, que se preocupan por ellos."

Tom parecía pensarlo, "Tal vez tengas un punto, pero mucho depende del tipo de guerra. Medidas estrictas deben ser tomadas en tiempos peligrosos."

Orión agitó su mano, "No hay excusa para abuser de sus seguidores, sin importar lo que digas."

Tom no replicó nada.

Orión decidió preguntar algo que había estado en su mente por un tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y dijo, "Nunca me dijiste cual fue tu profesión. ¿Qué hiciste después de salir de la escuela?"

"¿En que me convertí?" Preguntó con una mueca burlona, "Me volví poderoso."

Orión frunció la ceja, "Pero no he leído acerca de ti. ¿Eras famoso?"

La sonrisa de Tom se amplió, "No en los círculos generales." Ante la expresión curiosa del chico continuó, "Estaba insatisfecho con lo que aprendí en la escuela. Era muy bueno en las Artes Oscuras y las había estudiado por un tiempo. Así que cuando dejé la escuela pase muchos años viajando y aprendiendo acerca de la magia. Fui a Egipto, Rumania, Albania, Rusia… todos los países con antiguas raíces mágicas que aún practicaban verdaderas Artes Oscuras. Lo aprendí todo y me esforcé por volverme poderoso, y lo conseguí."

Orión estaba hipnotizado pensando acerca de todos los lugares a los que él había ido, todo el conocimiento que había adquirido, "Es increíble. Me encantaría hacer eso. Viajar y aprender por mí mismo todas las artes perdidas, todo el conocimiento prohibido. ¡Debiste haber sido muy poderoso!"

Tomo sonrió con una mueca de superioridad.

"¿Cuándo te uniste a Voldemort? ¿Lo conocías ya de antes?"

"Casi no lo conocía; era un primo lejano y nada más. Pero cuando regresé de mis viajes escuché acerca de él y me uní a su causa," respondió.

Emocionado retomó sus preguntas, "Sí, bien, ¿qué más? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Recuerdo que mi retrato fue hecho en los primeros años de los cincuenta. Solo tengo memorias hasta esa fecha. Voldemort tenía a sus seguidores pero no actuó hasta mucho después. Creo que también usó eso años para estudiar Artes Oscuras. Tenía alrededor de mi edad. Recuerdo que su plan era construir lentamente un ejército para tomar control del mundo mágico y liberar a las familias oscuras de la opresión. Pero no se nada más. Tú sabes más que yo de lo que ocurrió después," dijo Tom con paciencia.

Orión estaba algo decepcionado, "Sí, me olvidé de eso. Bueno, no es mucho. Lo sé. Solo que apareció alrededor de 1970 y se manifestaron los Mortífagos. Antes no eran muy conocidos. La gente comenzó a desaparecer y el mundo mágico comenzó a temer y los rumores acerca de los rumores de un nuevo Dark Lord. Alrededor de mediados de los setenta se alió con los gigantes y la guerra comenzó de verdad. Tenía un gran ejército pero aún le superaban en número por lo magos de la luz. Dumbledore formó la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra él. Decían que Dumbledore era el único mago al que Voldemort realmente le temía."

El retrato le interrumpió molesto, "¡Nunca le hubiera temido a Dumbledore! ¡Él era solo un viejo que era demasiado viejo para entender el verdadero poder!"

Orión levantó una ceja, "Bueno, sí, tal vez. Pero se batieron en duelo en varias ocasiones y estaban muy igualdos." Tom hizo una mueca de descontento y el chico continuó, "Como sea, la guerra se volvió cruel y muchos fueron asesinados. Voldemort estaba en la cumbre cuando decidió atacar a los Potter el treinta y uno de octubre de 1981. Eran miembros de la Orden de Fénix y fueron sus objetivos en algunas ocasiones. Como te dije ante, algo paso y Harry Potter sobrevivió y el cuerpo de Voldemort se volvió cenizas luego de recibir la maldición asesina… lo cual es bastante peculiar también, la maldición usualmente deja el cuerpo intacto. Voldemort debió haber realizado alguna clase de ritual de algún tipo…" dijo pensativamente.

Tom podía ver los engranes de la mente del chico girando, y decidió sacarlo de sus reflexiones. Realmente, el chico era demasiado. "Sí, bueno, era poderoso. Ahora, háblame acerca del mocoso Potter. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde estudia? ¿Es poderoso? ¿Es el pequeño héroe de Dumbledore?"

Orión respondió después de hacer una nota mental para investigar que había hecho Voldemort le hizo. Simplemente sonrió con superioridad, "Él desapareció."

El mayor simplemente levantó una ceja y en silencio le instó a continuar.

"Nadie sabe con dónde o con quién esta viviendo, pero definitivamente no esta viviendo con una familia de magos," respondió.

Tom le interrumpió con un gruñido, "Típico de Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver con eso."

Orión asintió ante la percepción de Tom, "Sí, tienes razón. Dumbledore fue quien lo tomó luego de la muerte de sus padres y decidió donde debía vivir. A principios de este año se hizo público que el chico había huido de la casa de sus tutores y se mandaron varias partidas en su búsqueda. Presuntamente está viviendo en el Londres muggle sin conocimiento de quién es. Ni si quiere asistió a Hogwarts."

"¿Creen que está muerto?" Preguntó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

"Tal vez algunos, pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente," respondió Orión ocultando su sonrisa. Era muy divertido inventarse esa clase de cosas.

El mayor bufo, "Claro que no, Dumbledore iría a donde fuera para tener de vuelta a su héroe. Me dijiste antes que los magos de luz lo consideran su Salvador y Dumbledore no dejará pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo su pulgar."

Orión asintió de acuerdo, "Sí, yo también lo creo. Siento lastima por el chico, de verdad."

Tom alzó una ceja, "Sí, sea digno de lastima. Se convertirá en su herramienta tarde o temprano."

"¿Pero tal vez podría escapar de sus garras?" Preguntó Orión con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, lo dudo. Cuando le pongan las manos encima le lavaran el cerebro y hará todo lo que ellos le digan. Si ha estado viviendo con muggles estará agradecido con Dumbledore por mostrarle el mundo mágico que se convertirá en su pequeña mascota. No aprenderá acerca de las Artes Oscuras o la represión de las familias oscuras y solo verá lo que los magos de la luz le permitan." Explicó Riddle.

"Sí, tal vez. ¿Pero no estas de acuerdo que nos beneficiaría tenerlo de nuestro lado?" Preguntó el niño. Eso era un tema importante. Tom parecía pensar como Voldemort y si estaba dispuesto a darle a Harry Potter una oportunidad eso indicaría que algún día, tal vez, él podría decirle la verdad a Voldemort sin ser asesinado antes de probarle que estaba del otro lado.

Riddle frunció el ceño meditando, "Si puede ser persuadido, entonces sí. Sería un gran golpe a la Luz el que su querido Salvador se volviera en su contra," dijo terminando con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Orión le miró mal. No le gustó la forma en la que aquello sonó. "¡No estoy diciendo que lo volvamos a nuestro lado solo para utilizarlo! Él debería de ser respetado y permitirle el participar en la guerra como un igual, ¡no como cualquier seguidor!" exclamó enojado.

El mayor le miró impasible, "¿Y qué ha hecho para merecerlo? Fue el causante de la muerte del Lord y nos atrasó décadas."

"¡Eso no fue su culpa! Era solo un bebé que sobrevivió. ¡Voldemort no debió haber ido a intentar matar a bebés!" Exclamó con agitación.

Tom se burló, "Debió haber tenido una buena razón para ello. Deberías de mostrar algo de respeto."

Orión estaba viendo todo rojo, "¡No me importan sus razones! ¡El chico no debería de sufrir por ello! ¡Voldemort mató a sus padres! ¡Mató a su madre! ¡Lo menos que se merece es que le de la oportunidad de decider su bando en la Guerra y que sea trata como igual por lo otros! ¡No ser manipulado! ¡Ni usado!"

Tom le cortó, "El chico era un Potter. Los Potter siempre han sido magos de luz que desprecian las Artes Oscuras y les gustaría vernos muertos. Sus padres recibieron lo que merecían. Era una guerra, niño, la gente muere. Los Potter estaban en la Orden del Fénix de acuerdo contigo, y como tal sabían en lo que se metían."

Orión tuvo que contener sus lágrimas, "¡Su padre era un Potter, pero su madre no! ¡Ella no hizo nada malo! ¡Era una sanadora! Y no es culpa del chico el ser un Potter. ¿Lo estás condenando solo por su apellido? ¡¿No le darías una oportunidad?!" Nunca se había puesto tan emocional acerca de la muerte de su madre. Tenía pensamientos tristes acerca de ella y de cómo le hubiera gustado el conocerla pero nunca había llorado por su muerte. Se sentía separado de ello. Hasta ahora. Nunca nadie había dicho cosas tan crueles y cínicas acerca de su muerte. Tom no parecía para nada incómodo con la muerte innecesaria de su madre, dijo claramente que era una guerra y cosas como esas ocurrían. Y Orión sabía que era verdad, sabía que su madre pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix y por lo tanto tomó el riego con conocimiento. Pero aún le dolía; sabiendo que su muerte no era necesaria, que Voldemort pudo haberle perdonado la vida si lo quería, puesto que él era su verdadero blanco.

Riddle le miró por un rato y preguntó receloso, "¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué si quiera te preocupa que ocurra con el mocoso?"

Orión se paralizó. Había sido un idiota. En su tumulto emocional se había entregado. Tenía que darle la vuelta, "¡No me importa él! Pero siento cierta simpatía por él. Mi madre también murió y nunca la conocí. Ni siquiera conocía a mi padre hasta hace poco. Comprendo por lo que debe estar pasando. ¡Y solo estaba pensado en lo que es mejor para el bando oscuro! Creo que puede de ser de valor, si se le da la oportunidad. Si no es culpado por algo que no estuvo en sus manos y si no se le usa y después desecha. Algunos creen que él va a ser poderoso; esta en nuestros intereses el tenerlo de nuestro lado voluntariamente. Voldemort debería de considerar hacerlo su igual," dijo con resolución.

Tom alzó una ceja, "¿Considerar a un simple muchacho como su igual?" Rió cruelmente, "¿Estás loco?"

El menor le replicó, "La edad no tiene nada que ver. Si el chico tiene el poder, ¿por qué no? Lo mató después de todo, ¿no?" Sonrió con crueldad, "El gran Señor Oscuro cayó por un simple bebé. ¿Aún crees que no es digno?"

Los ojos de Tom se volvieron una línea y gruñó, "Debió ser magia accidental. ¡El Lord nunca podría ser vencido tan fácilmente!"

La sonrisa de Orión se agrandó, "Estoy de acuerdo. No lo sería. Pero tampoco permitiría que eso pasara, ¿cierto? No sería tan descuidado. ¿No era brillante? ¿No era invensible? ¿Y piensas que tal mago se cometería tal error descuidadamente? No, no. No lo creo. Y dudo que tú lo creas. ¿No me haz estado haciendo preguntas acerca del muchacho y sus poderes? Me parece que sospechas que el chico es especial, sino, ¿por qué el interés?"

El del retrato se burló, "Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que deba ser tratado diferente a los demás. Si el mocoso alguna vez considera cambiarse al bando oscuro, lo que es absurdo debido a quien es, ¿por qué debería de tener un lugar especial?"

Orión se calmó y preguntó rápidamente, "¿Qué sería necesario para que lo considerara su igual? ¿Para que no sea un simple seguidor sino alguien a quien escuche y respete?"

Tom le miró sospechosamente, "Parece que tienes gran interés en el futuro del chico."

Orión agitó su mano y mientras le respondía calmadamente, "Como te dije antes, creo que él puede ser útil. Y de todas formas me gustaría saber las respuestas a esas preguntas por mi mismo, puesto que planeo convertirme en un seguidor del Señor Oscuro y no tengo la intención de arrodillarse a sus pies."

El mayor volvió a burlarse de él, "Todos sus seguidores deben mostrar el respeto apropiado," después se rió maliciosamente, "Además ¿quieres ser su seguidor? ¡No eres más que un niño pequeño!"

Fue el turno del menor de burlarse y decir con un gesto de superioridad, "Oh no solamente su seguidor. No me inclinaré ante nadie. Yo seré su igual."

Tom se carcajeo, "¡Su igual! El no tiene igual," y añadió con crueldad, "¡y menos un pequeño niño como tú!"

El niño no se inmutó, ya vería eso. Solamente respondió, "Solo responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué se necesita para ser su mano derecha? Si efectivamente no se puede ser su igual."

Riddle se tornó serio. ¿El muchacho era realmente ambicioso? ¿A tan corta edad ya estaba planeando convertirse en la mano derecha del Dark Lord? Era ridículo. Pero tenía que admitir que el chico era poderoso, extremadamente inteligente, y determinado. Y estaba aprendiendo las Artes Oscuras a temprana edad. Sería una buena adquisición para el Señor Oscuro. Le respondió con la verdad, "Poder. El poder se valora por sobre todo lo demás. Incluso tu edad puede pasarse por alto si pruebas ser lo suficientemente poderoso, con los recursos suficientes y la astucia suficiente. Si controlas las artes más oscuras, si posees sangre oscura, si tienes la sangre suficientemente fría para hacer lo que se necesita y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para tener el conocimiento en las magias más oscuras, serás valorado."

Orión asintió y dijo lacónicamente, "Muy bien. Me prepararé." Y con ello le ofreció a Tom las buenas noches para pasar el resto de la noche planeando todo lo que debía hacer.

Ya saben que un

Comentario no cuesta nada

Pero hace feliz a

La loca que traduce.

Muchas gracias a FirePhoenix8 por esta

Maravillosa historia.

Kisses de chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora, FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya lo he decidido, la pareja principal de la historia será definitivamente Orión/LV (TMR), ya tengo todo el Plot establecido para los siete años. Las cosas realmente interesantes comenzarán a pasar durante el tercer año, así que sean pacientes por favor, pero los prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. Tendrá un montón de giros y vueltas.

Acerca de lo que los espíritus le dijeron a Orión en la Cámara de los Murmullos, no quiere decir que esto será un crossover con "The Matrix", eso sería muy raro. Esta historia no tiene crossovers. Pero lo que dijeron las voces es relevante para la trama. Orión lo irá descubriendo lentamente lo que significa.

**Notas de la Traductora: **Para quienes tenían dudas de cual sería la pareja principal la autora ya se reveló así que bueno es un Tom/Harry-Orión, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como lo hice yo.

Ya saben que las críticas, comentarios o reclamos siempre son bien recibidos solo pido que sea en un marco de respeto.

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡DH SPOILERS!**

**Capítulo 10 "Las Reliquias de la Muerte"**

La siguiente semana Orión recibió una carta de Sirius y de Draco. Sirius no tenía grandes noticias, solo que el retrato de Phineas Nigellus estaba espiando para ellos en la oficina de Dumbledore y reportando que el viejo aún no se daba por vencido en la búsqueda de Harry Potter, aunque algunos profesores habían expresado sus ideas acerca de que el chico ya estaba muerto.

La carta de Draco había sido muy interesante e hilarante. Pobre Draco, estar encerrado en un escuela de magos blancos. Había lloriqueado acerca de los prejuicios de los profesores contra los estudiantes que provenían de familias oscuras y como las demás casas despreciaban a Slytherin. Se quejó interminablemente acerca de una chica hija de mugles, Granger esto o aquello, que tenía poco poder pero que era muy estudiosa. Draco decía que la chica era extremadamente molesta y siempre alardeaba de su conocimiento y que estaba seguro sería completamente inútil en un ambiente real de duelo, cuando el verdadero poder entraba en juego. Según él, todos los profesores estaban encantados con ella, puesto que era el símbolo del orgullo de los hijos de muggles, e ignoraban a Draco cuando lo hacía igual de bien en sus clases.

Draco también estaba molesto porque su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era totalmente inútil. Decía que Quirrell era un mago que usaba un ridículo turbante y que se asustaba incluso de su propia sombra y que no estaban aprendiendo nada que les sirviera. Continuó explicando que el único profesor que parecía favorecerles era Severus Snape, su padrino. Draco no sabía mucho de su padrino, solo que había sido Mortífago durante la primera guerra y que había sido declarado inocente en su juicio con el apoyo de Dumbledore. Esa fue la parte que más le interesó a Orión. Él no había visto a Snape en ninguna de las reuniones de sangre puras y estaba muy seguro que no era un nombre de familia sangre pura. ¿Era Snape un sangre pura o un mestizo? ¿Se sentía en deuda con Dumbledore y se había cambiado de bando o aún era leal al lado oscuro? De acuerdo con Draco era un Master en Pociones, así que sería conveniente tenerlo de su lado. Recordó que Sirius hablaba despectivamente acerca de Snivellus Snape y como los Merodeadores siempre le embromaban. Había sentido lástima por el mago en aquel momento, estaba consciente que James Potter y Sirius habían sido extremadamente crueles con él. También recordaba que su padre dijo algo acerca de cómo Lily había sido su amiga pero después Snape la llamó sangre sucia cuando ella le derrotó, entonces le dio la espalda, para el deleite de Sirius. Le escribió a Draco preguntándole más acerca de Snape y su verdadera alianza y también le dijo un poco sus clases comunales y los demás estudiantes.

Draco también parecía tener un vendetta contra un Weasley, la cual encontraba realmente graciosa. Los Weasley eran pobres pero una muy reconocida familia de magos de luz que eran claramente prejuiciosos contra las Artes Oscuras y muy cerrados de mente. Y era mala suerte la de su amigo la de tener uno en su año. Draco también había expresado su decepción porque Harry Potter no había aparecido. Dijo que la mayoría de los chicos estaban esperando con anticipación el conocer al muchacho pero no había señales de él. Dumbledore no parecía preocupado pero que él pensaba que era muy extraño. Orión sonrió cuando leyó eso. Si Draco alguna vez descubriera la verdad acerca de la identidad de Orión tendría una rabieta enorme.

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápido y Orión se convirtió en el favorito de entre los profesores, con la excepción de Pociones, donde Kragen había tomado a Calypso como su protegida. Las clases favoritas de Orión eran Artes Oscuras, Creación de Hechizos, Rituales de Sangre y Transfiguraciones. Tom le ayudaba con Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia y actualmente era el mejor en Creación de Hechizos Oscuros. Orión descubrió que Tom fue a Hogwarts y que no le habían enseñado casi nada acerca de las Artes Oscuras, así que había aprendido por si mismo. Rápidamente descubrió que el joven mago era brillante. Cuando estudiaba en las noches, mantenía el relicario abierto y Tom se explayaba en temas que no se mencionaban en los libros. Habría sido un excelente profesor. Desafiaba la mente del niño y adoraba sus debates. Aún discutían acerca de los hijos de muggles, muggles y cómo ser un buen líder, pero finalmente había coincidido en que ambos tenían puntos válidos. Afortunadamente, Tom no se burlaba más de las aspiraciones de Orión de convertirse en un poderoso mago oscuro igual al Lord Oscuro.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a solo unos días y había muchas cosas que aún no había resuelto. Investigó acerca de todo tipo de rituales que Voldemort podría haber hecho a si mismo para causar que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas cuando la maldición Avada Kedavra le golpeó, pero no había encontrado nada concluyente. Aún no sabía que clase de objeto mágico era el medallón y no tenía idea de cómo buscar a los dos espíritus de la Cámara de los Murmullos. Había pensado en usar libros de Necromancia para ver si podía encontrar una ritual de convocación que le pudiera ayudar pero descubrió que esos libros se encontraban fieramente protegidos por Vulcan Vagnarov y el mago se rehusaba a prestarle alguno, diciendo que si poseía el poder aprendería en su sexto año. Pero Orión no lo disuadió; decidió buscar en el castillo por cualquier señal.

Orión estaba por salir de la sala común para uno de sus paseos nocturnos alrededor del castillo en busca de pistas cuando Lezander lo tomó por un brazo, "¿Y a dónde ibas exactamente? Haz estado desapareciendo varias tardes cada semana," dijo y giró su cabeza a un lado, "¿Estás teniendo pequeñas citas a la luz de la luna con Calypso?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Orión rió, "No, no tengo esa suerte," respondió con un guiño, "Solo me gusta caminar alrededor del castillo."

Lezander le sonrió, "Vamos, vamos, Ori. Debes de estar buscando algo."

"Tal vez," dijo con una sonrisa.

El vampiro sonrió, "Muy bien, no lo digas. ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía?"

Orión lo consideró, "Eres bienvenido a venir, tal vez puedas detectar algo que yo no."

Y con esas palabras ambos partieron. "¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?" preguntó Lezander con curiosidad, "No deseo ser curioso, solo pregunto para ayudarte a encontrarlo."

El Black suspiró y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, "Bueno, no lo sé con exactitud, solo una pista de algún tipo. ¿Una cámara secreta, tal vez? ¿O un pasaje desconocido?"

El vampiro asintió y continuó caminando por el castillo. Eran casi las ocho y media de la tarde y el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes permanecían en sus salas comunes. Dieron una vuelta y fueron a una parte que poco se usaba.

Orión observó a Lezander, se habían vuelto realmente cercanos y fácilmente podía decir que él y Calypso eran sus dos mejores amigos. Le agradaban mucho los otros también, pero no sentía la conexión que tenía con Calypso y Lezander. Lezander descubrió rápidamente que Orión hablaba parsél y siempre se sentaba en su cama para escucharlo hablar con Sylvana. Cuando le había preguntado porqué le gustaba escucharlo, simplemente le había respondido que era hermoso, como una canción susurrada en su oído. Orión negó con su cabeza pero lo consintió. Acostumbraban platicar en su cama mientras mimaba a Sylvana y charlaban acerca de sus vidas o de lo que querían hacer en el futuro. Había descubierto que Lezander era el hijo del Vampiro Maestro del clan Zraven y que fue educado para ocupar esa posición en el futuro. A cambio, él le había comentado sus aspiraciones de convertirse en un mago oscuro poderoso para ayudar a terminar con la represión contra las Artes Oscuras y a las familias sangre pura.

Orión volteó a verlo, "¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? Acerca de que creía que el Lord Oscuro podría regresar pronto y como quiero ayudarlo." Lezander asintió, "Bueno, es que no me respondiste cuando te pregunté si tu clan lo apoyaría. ¿Acaso no les agrada?" Cuestionó.

Lezander miró los ojos de Orión, "Usualmente permanecemos neutrales en los asuntos de los magos. Si intervenimos en una guerra la atención se dirigirá a nosotros otra vez, e intentamos evitarlo por nuestra propia seguridad."

"Sí, bueno, ¿pero cómo van a poder reclamar de vuelta su libertad si no hacen nada al respecto? Comprendo la necesidad de mantenerse apartados durante los periodos de paz pero ¿no deberían pelear por sus derechos también? Ser capaces de vivir en libertad y sin miedo." Dijo Orión.

El vampiro frunció el ceño en señal de reflexión y respondió, "El problema es que ninguno, ni los magos oscuros o de luz, nos han ofrecido un buen trato. Los magos de luz son generalmente prejuiciosos contra nosotros y nos consideran monstruos chupa sangre sin mente, y los oscuros solo han querido utilizarnos como máquinas asesinas sin ofrecer mucho en recompensa."

"Pero durante el primer ascenso de Voldemort, ¿no trató él de conseguir una alianza con ustedes? Sé que tuvo el apoyo de los gigantes e intentaba conseguir el de los hombres lobos también, así que me imagino que habría intentado acercarse a tu Clan con una oferta," dijo Orión.

Lezander asintió, "Lo hizo. Nos ofreció igualdad de derechos con los magos una vez que tomara el control del mundo mágico pero el pedía mucho a cambio."

El Black le perforaba con sus ojos, "¿Qué era lo que les pedía?"

"Bueno, lo usual, que lucháramos junto a sus Mortífagos y demás. Los vampiros tenemos reflejos muy rápidos, como lo habrás notado," les sonrió burlonamente. El otro solamente bufó, tenía pruebas suficientes de ello. Siempre que Lezander se burlaba de él y trataba de golpearlo, el vampiro siempre lograba esquivar su amistoso golpecillo inmovilizando sus brazos. "Y también somos inmunes a algunas maldiciones y no nos hieren con facilidad, así que somos excelentes luchadores. Pero esa petición no era el problema. Él pedía algo que nosotros nunca daríamos; algo que valoramos muchísimo."

"Bueno, continua, ¿qué les pidió?" Preguntó Orión con emoción.

Zavren le miró silenciosamente por un momento, "Él pidió la sangre del Maestro."

El chico inclinó su cabeza, "¿La sangre de tu padre? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Recuerdas una de las lecciones en Rituales de Sangres, cuando el profesor Helgard explicó los rituales en los que se adquieren las habilidades de las criaturas mágicas?" Orión asintió y el vampiro continuó, "Bueno, si alguna vez haces el ritual con sangre de vampiro, especialmente con la sangre del Maestro, extenderías tu vida natural por centurias y envejecerías muy lentamente. Tu cuerpo también sería inmune a las enfermedades, curaría rápidamente las heridas y tu poder se incrementaría."

Orión estaba impresionado, "¿Y él pidió la sangre de tu padre para el ritual?"

Lezander se rió, "No solo eso, fíjate, no le habríamos dado la sangre aunque solo fuera para el ritual. Pero quería que mi padre le diera la sangre en la forma natural."

"¿Qué quieres decir con la forma natural?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Para una perfecta transferencia de sangre de vampiro a un mago, el vampiro tiene que bebe la sangre del mago y después alimentar al mago con su sangre. Eso no transforma al mago en vampiro, solo le da nuestra larga vida y las demás cosas que mencioné. Para transformar a alguien en vampiro, lo que no se ha hecho en milenios, el vampiro debe drenar a la persona hasta un paso de la muerte y después alimentarlo con su sangre. Lo que el Señor Oscuro quería era la primera opción, donde solamente le drenaran un poco y después que le dieran la sangre del vampiro. Pero nosotros nunca hacemos esto entre los no vampiros, puesto que el proceso crea un lazo entre el vampiro y la otra persona. Es como nuestro lazo de apareamiento. Lo hacemos usualmente cuando escogemos a otro vampiro como nuestro compañero. Y por supuesto mi padre ya lo había hecho con mi madre. Pero aún así, no lo haría con alguien más si no lo deseara verdaderamente. Pero nuestro Clan tiene la regla de nunca comprometer el lazo de apareamiento con un no vampiro. Y mi padre nunca consideraría dar tal poder al Señor Oscuro," le explicó.

"Wow, es fascinante. No sabía que podías hacer algo así. Tiene sentido que el Lord pidiera eso, sería prácticamente inmortal e indestructible," exclamó Orión.

"Sí, exactamente. Y no queríamos crear alguien tan poderoso. Él ya era extremadamente poderoso, ¡imagina si se hubiera sometido a la transferencia! Nada nos aseguraba que no se volviera en nuestra contra después. Así que no podíamos aceptar el trato y el Lord era inflexible acerca de que esa era su principal petición. Por lo que fue rechazado."

"¿No se mantuvo persistente?" Preguntó el chico Black.

Lezander sonrió maliciosamente, "Oh, sí. Padre me dijo que el señor Oscuro comenzó a ofrecer toda clase de cosas cuando vio que mi Padre no aceptaría. Continuaba enviando emisarios con mejores tratos, hasta que mi padre dejó en claro que era un punto no negociable. Pero el Dark Lord no se atrevió a atacarnos."

Continuaron caminando en silencio. "Hmm, creo que estamos perdidos" comentó Orión girándose para mirar a un lado. No reconocía esa parte del castillo. Miró a Lezander y vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en una de las paredes del corredor donde se encontraban.

Lezander levantó su brazo y señaló delante de él, "¿Es esta una señal de lo que estás buscando?"

Orión siguió aquel dedo y vio que estaba señalando una esquina envuelta en las sombras. Él no podía ver nada. Se movió hacía la pared y conjuró un _Lumus_ levantando su varita. Sintió al vampiro a su lado. Allí estaba. Bueno, no sabía si era eso lo que estaba buscando pero era algo definitivamente. Ahí en la pared había un pequeño símbolo gravado en la piedra. Era un círculo dentro de un triángulo con una línea vertical atravesándole por el medio. "No había visto antes este símbolo," murmuró.

"Yo tampoco," contestó Zavren, "¿Qué piensas que es?"

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero parece haber sido hecho por alguien, ¿tal vez alguno de los estudiantes?" Le respondió.

Lezander trazó la marca con sus dedos, "Es vieja. Mira la forma en la que está tallado. Los bordes son negros, como si hubiera sido gravada hace muchas décadas."

El chico asintió, "Sí, tienes razón. Lez, conjura un _Lumus_. Yo voy a lanzar hechizos que nos puedan decir más acerca de esto."

El vampiro asintió y convocó el hechizo con su varita mientras que Orión apuntaba la suya a la pared y decía _Revelatio_. Nada pasó. Siguió lanzando varios hechizos pero ninguno le daba alguna información acerca de la edad de la marca, el autor, ni reveló ninguna cámara secreta detrás del mismo. Orión suspiró con frustración. "Bien, no abre alguna puerta secreta tampoco. Tendré que buscarlo en la biblioteca, para ver si algún libro lo menciona."

Regresaron a su dormitorio y Orión cerró las cortinas de su cama y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Abrió el relicario.

"Bueno, hola Orión" dijo Tom amistosamente, "¿Cómo te fue con tu ensayo de Aritmancia?"

"Bien, bien, obtuve un sobresaliente," respondió restándole importancia, "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte." Tomó un trozo de pergamino y dibujó el símbolo que había visto.

Tom le observaba con curiosidad. Orión tomó el pedazo de pergamino y se lo mostró, "¿Reconoces este símbolo?" Preguntó.

El retrato observó y después volteó sus ojos azul oscuro al niño, "¿Dónde lo haz visto?"

"En una de las paredes del colegio," le respondió con emoción, "Lo reconoces, ¿Qué es?"

Tom le respondió calmadamente, "Era la marca de Grindelwald."

Orión frunció el ceño, "Bueno, él fue un estudiante aquí así que tal vez el pudo haber hecho el gravado. Pero ¿qué representa?"

El rostro de Tom se tornó pensativo, "No creo que represente nada, es solo un símbolo que Grindelwald escogió para su causa."

El chico mantuvo su fruncir. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Grindelwald talló un símbolo que no representa nada en especial para él? La gente usualmente escoge algo que represente sus deseos, ambiciones, no solo una forma que se les antoja. Pero Tom parecía honesto cuando decía no saber nada.

Hoy dejaban la escuela para su receso de Navidad. Orión iba a pasar sus vacaciones con Sirius en Black Manor y luego pasaría un día en Malfoy Manor en Inglaterra para ver a Draco, después de mucha insistencia de parte del rubio.

Luego del viaje por mar, Orión y su grupo de amigos arribaron a San Petersburgo. Podía ver a Sirius esperando por el pacientemente. Se despidió de sus amigos agitando su mano para ir con él.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente en cuanto lo vio, "Hola, cachorro. Creciste," dijo abrazando al pequeño.

"¿De verdad?" fue la sorda respuesta de Orión, "¿Estoy más alto?"

Sirius se reía, "Sí, un poquito," dijo revolviéndole los cabellos, "No te preocupes. Recuerdo que a tu edad yo era un poco bajo, pero crecí rápidamente después."

Se aparecieron directamente en el Gran Salón de Black Manor y Orión fue a su habitación a desempacar. Un poco después, Sirius entró.

"¿Orión, qué te gustaría hacer durante las vacaciones?" Preguntó.

El chico se sentó en su cama y lo pensó, "No lo sé. Lo que tú quieras. No tengo planes fuera del de pasar un día en Malfoy Manor. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"

Sirius se inquietó un poco, "Bueno, ya veremos, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a al Valle Grodic."

Orión se sentó derecho y le miró intensamente, "¿Quieres ver la tumba de mamá?" Preguntó rápidamente. No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Ver su tumba la haría más real. No estaba seguro si quería eso.

El mayor suspiró y se sentó a su lado, "No iremos si tú no quieres. Es sólo que yo nunca regresé. No he visto la casa desde aquella noche y nunca vi su tumba. Quería ir yo solo pero pensé que sería lindo si tú fueras conmigo también. Fue tu primer hogar y deberías tener un lugar para recordarla."

Orión asintió con comprensión. Su padre parecía necesitar un cierre y mientras que él no estaba emocionado acerca de la propuesta de ver su tumba y el dolor que conllevaba, debía de estar para dar su apoyo a su padre. Volteo a ver a Sirius con una sonrisa. "Muy bien, vayamos," y después frunció el ceño, "¿Pero no será peligroso para ti? Aún te están buscando después de todo."

El mayor le regalo una sonrisa juguetona, "Pero ello no están buscando a un gran perro negro."

"¡Me había olvidado de eso!" exclamó alegremente, "¡Oh, y yo casi domino la transformación completa!"

Su padre le miró sorprendido, "¡Lo haz hecho! ¡Es asombroso!"

El chico asintió orgullosamente, "Sí, ya tengo el cuerpo, las alas y las garras. Solamente necesito transformar mi cabeza. ¡Es aún la parte más dolorosa, pero ya me brotan plumas de la cabeza y barbilla!"

"Es genial, mi pequeño prodigio," dijo sonriente, "Cuando seas capaz de transformarte completamente podemos ir a correr por los bosques. Bueno, tú vuelas y yo corro. Veremos quien es más rápido," terminó con una sonrisa retadora.

Orión le miró con la misma sonrisa, "¿Qué me ganaré si te venzo?"

Sirius dejó salir algo como una risa ladrada, "Por qué, ¡el honor de aventajar al gran Padfoot! Debo decirte que ni siquiera Prongs pudo vencerme en mis días."

Orión pasó el resto del día platicándole a su padre acerca de la escuela y de sus amigos. No podía decirle acerca de las clases que eran exclusivas de las Hydras pero si le dijo acerca de las clases de Artes Oscuras y del resto. Detectó una expresión de preocupación en la cara de Sirius cuando emocionado le comentó que Romulus Rosier en privado le había dicho que nunca había visto tal talento natural para las Artes Oscuras en alguien tan joven, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Sabía que su padre aún guardaba algunas dudas acerca de las Artes Oscuras, pero se acostumbraría pronto.

Al día siguiente Orión y Padfoot viajaron por flu a un café en Paris y desde ahí al único pub en valle Grodric. Decidieron ir en dos etapas en caso de que los Aurores ingléses estuvieran rastreando el tráfico flu entrante a Inglaterra. Orión siguió a Padfoot fuera del bar y vio que el Valle Grodic era bonita villa pequeña cubierta de nieve. Comenzó a cruzar la plaza del pueblo cuando escuchó los gimoteos del can. Se giró para ver que le estaba deteniendo. El Monumento a la Guerra que estaba en medio de la plaza había sido transformado en una estatua de tres personas. Las reconoció inmediatamente. Eran James Potter y su madre con una representación de él de bebé en los brazos de ella. Escuchó a Padfoot sollozar y lo vio como descansaba sus patas en el regazo de la estatua de Lily. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Podría describirse como nostalgia mezclada con melancolía. Pero la alejó para acercarse al gran can negro. Gentilmente acarició el pelaje y susurró en el oído del perro "Padre, sé que esto debe ser doloroso, pero si alguien nos ve aquí mirando fijamente su estatua, van a sospechar." Pero Padfoot no parecía responder, así que con gentileza le dio un golpecito para que avanzara. El perro lloriqueo pero continuó moviéndose. Orión le siguió hasta la iglesia y abrió las puertas del cementerio para él.

Podía ver que Padfoot estaba vadeando delante de él por entre la nieve y comenzaba a ver algunas de las lápidas mientras caminaba por entre ellas. Sus ojos fueron cautivados por una lápida gastada y se detuvo sorprendido. "No puede ser," murmuró para sí mismo. Se acercó a la piedra y le limpió la nieve. Allí estaba, sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. La marca de Grindelwald estaba gravada en aquella lápida y parecía más vieja que el tiempo. La trazó con sus dedos y miró el nombre inscrito debajo: Ignotus Peverell. Frunció el ceño. No había escuchado de los Peverells antes, y esto no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Grindelwald escogería como su marca personal la cresta de otro mago que parecía haber vivido siglos atrás? ¿Era su descendiente? Si era así, ¿por qué los Peverells eran tan importantes para Grindelwald para hacerlo escoger orgullosamente como su marca?

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando Padfoot tomó suavemente su mano en su hocico y le jaló hacia delante. Aturdido siguió a su padre hasta que llegaron hasta dos lápidas de mármol blanco. Se adelantó para leer el gravado: James Potter, nacido 27 de marzo de 1960, murió 31 de octubre de 1981; Lily Potter, nacida 30 de enero de 1960, murió 31 de octubre de 1981; y debajo: El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte.

Orión se arrodilló a un lado de Padfoot y lo abrazó fuertemente. Podía sentir a su padre temblando debajo de él y podía escuchar sus suaves lloriqueos. No pudo reprimir sus lágrimas mucho más y las dejó caer libremente. Lloraba en silencio y apretaba el agarre sobre Padfoot. Ahora entendía que necesitaba ver eso para afligirse abiertamente por ella. La bruja que le había dado tanto: la oportunidad de vivir a cambio de su propia vida. Aún antes de su nacimiento ella quería protegerlo de los Mortífagos ocultando su verdadero origen. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí si supiera que estoy estudiando Artes Oscuras? ¿De qué he abrazado mi herencia de sangre oscura? ¿Lo entendería? ¿Estoy causando que su sacrificio sea en vano si me uno a ellos? ¿Sí apoyo a su asesino? Sentía como si su corazón estuviera partiéndose en direcciones opuestas. Había estado tan seguro antes, de que estaba tomando el camino correcto. Que lo único que importaba era preservar a las familias oscuras y la magia negra. ¿Pero a que costo? ¿Estaba traicionando los ideales de su madre? ¿Estaba haciendo de su muerte y sacrificio algo sin sentido?

Sintió a Padfoot lamer sus lágrimas y volteo a verlo. Había un dolor infinito y tristeza en esos grises ojos. ¿Alguna vez se perdonaría? ¿Lo perdonaría a él si realmente apoyara a Voldemort? No sabía que hacer. Lo que estaba claro antes ahora estaba revuelto en una confusión emocional.

Se levantó exhausto de su posición de rodillas y giró su cara hacia las lápidas. Se sentía tan inseguro ahora. Se metió entre las filas y desubicado leía los nombres mientras avanzaba. Reconocía a muchas familias de luz. Se detuvo y volteo para mirar una lápida oscura cubierta por manchas de humedad: Kendra Dumbledore y su Hija Ariana. Callado y rápido miró las fechas. ¡Debían ser parientes de Dumbledore! ¿Tía y prima? ¿O madre y hermana? La chica había muerto muy joven. Que raro. Los niños mágicos usualmente no mueren jóvenes. Casi todas las enfermedades tienen pociones que las curan.

Padfoot lamió su mano y Orión lo miró. Se sentía drenado. Orión dijo en una voz baja y suplicante, "Quiero irme, Padre. No quiero ver la casa. Por favor no me obligues."

El can asintió y lamió su mano de nuevo antes de volverse hacia las puertas del cementerio.

Esa noche Orión se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Su mente estaba revuelta en confusión por los nombres y marcas en las estatuas y lápidas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no quería decirle a Sirius acerca de sus dudas, no lo entendería. Abrió el medallón y lo colocó como siempre en su pecho para que Tom pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"Luces terrible," dijo Tom con una sonrisilla, "¿Mucha parranda en Navidad?"

Orión suspiró y le respondió cansinamente, "No exactamente."

Tom se sorprendió por el tono de su voz.

"Fui a visitar la tumba de mi madre," exclamó suavemente.

Tom le miró furioso, "¿Tu padre te llevó a su tumba en las fiestas Navideñas? ¿Qué pretendía, arrancar todos los sentimientos alegres de ti?"

El chico le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa, "No creo que esa haya sido su intención pero me atrevo a decir que sin saberlo lo logró. Él nunca había ido por si mismo y comprendo su necesidad de ver su tumba pero yo no esperaba ser tan afectado por ello."

Tom le instó silenciosamente a continuar.

"¿Alguna vez mencioné que ella murió en una redada de Mortífagos?" Dijo mirando dentro de los ojos de Tom.

"Ah, ya veo," respondió el retrato secamente, "Te sientes culpable porque planeas convertirte en un seguidor pero ahora experimentaste un duro golpe con el pasado que te ha hecho recordar que ellos mataron a tu madre. ¿Así que los culpas por su muerte y no quieres tener nada que ver con ellos ahora?" Dijo fríamente.

Orión estrechó sus ojos para mirarlo, "Bueno, es un sentimiento natural ¿no es así? ¿Esperas que me regocije con el pensamiento de que estoy haciendo algo contra sus deseos? ¿Qué me estoy uniendo a sus asesinos cuando ella murió por mi?"

"Ella era una bruja oscura sangre pura, ¿no? ¿Por qué irías contra sus deseos si te convirtiera en un seguidor del Señor Oscuro?" Preguntó Tom calmadamente.

El chico hizo una pausa, "Porque ella era neutral. Pertenecía a una familia oscura pero no apoyaba directamente al Lord. Ella no quería esa vida para mi."

"Lo que quería para ti no importa. Lo que interesa es lo que quieres tú. O es que todos esos planes que me decías acerca de apoyar al Dark Lord y terminar con la represión de las familias oscuras eran solo fantasías de un niñito." Exclamó duramente.

"No lo eran. Cada palabra que dije era sincera," replicó apretando sus dientes, "Pero ¡No puedo ignorar el hecho de que ellos la asesinaron!"

Tom se burló de él, "Sí, lo hicieron. Y sucedió lo mismo con otros muchos en ambos bandos de la guerra. ¿Qué crees que es una guerra, niño? ¿Un viaje de campo en el que se persiguen por allí? La gente muere en una guerra, es natural."

Orión sentía una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla y susurró, "¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Realmente crees que puedo ver su muerte tan fríamente? ¿Solo una casualidad más de la guerra; una más que agregar a cientos, sin nombre, rostro o valor?"

"Las emociones te hacen débil," gruñó Tom enojado, "Si realmente quieres ser un mago oscuro poderoso, digno de una posición en las filas del Señor Oscuro, necesitas deshacerte de esa ingenuidad tuya. No durarás un día si te pones sentimental por una simple muerte."

Orión rugió con rabia, "¡No estamos hablando de una simple muerte! ¡Estamos hablando acerca de la muerte de mi madre!

"¡Y es algo que debes de superar!" Replicó Tom con molestia, "Sí, ella fue asesinada estando a tu lado. Sí, ella no quería que te convirtieras en un Mortífago. Sí, estás yendo en contra de sus deseos e ideales. ¡Pero no puedes cumplir ambas, tus aspiraciones y vivir de acuerdo con lo que ella quería para ti! ¡Tienes que tomar una decisión! ¡O te conviertes en un mago sin valor tratando de seguir los planes que ella tenía para ti o te conviertes en un poderoso mago oscuro y cumples tus ambiciones! ¡No puedes vivir tu vida tratando de complacer a todos! ¡Solo importa lo que tú quieras!"

Orión hizo una pausa. Sí, ese era el meollo del asunto. O bien seguir sus planes cuidadosamente trazados y volverse el poderoso mago que sabía podía ser y cambiar el mundo mágico para mejor. O vivir bajo las expectaciones de su madre y Sirius y convertirse en un mago de luz o uno neutral mientras su estatus quo permaneciera. Pero no podía hacer eso. Iría contra su sangre y magia. Quería pelear por la preservación de la magia negra. Él nunca podría permanecer sentado con los brazos cruzados y ver a los magos blancos tomar el control.

Mientras observaba la expresión pensativa del niño, Tom continuó suavemente, "Si decides continuar con tus planes, tienes que superar su muerte. No puedes culparte por escoger tu propio camino, aún si va contra todo lo que ella creía. Estoy seguro de que ella querría que tomaras tus propias decisiones y ser lo mejor que pudieras ser."

Orión asintió, "Sí. Tienes razón." Exclamó mirando al retrato "No puedo pensar que la estoy traicionando. No puedo ir en contra de mi sangre y mis ideales, aún si son diferentes a los de ella. Ella me dio la vida y la voy a usar para crear un mundo mejor para los míos."

Tom asintió e interiormente sonrió. Sí, el niño estaba transformándose perfectamente. Aún era muy compasivo pero cuando cavilaba en las cuestiones podía pensar con la cabeza fría. Él estaba decidido a ayudar al chico con sus ambiciones, puesto que podía ser de gran valor para el lado oscuro. Y una de sus prioridades era abrirle los ojos al niño a la vida real. Orión necesitaba ser fuerte y tener un perfecto control de sus emociones. Los débiles no duraban entre los Mortífagos y quería que tuviera éxito. Se veía en él algunas veces: brillante, poderoso, impulsado y ambicioso. Orión solamente carecía de dureza. Pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pasó los siguientes días en la Biblioteca de los Black, ignorado calmadamente las quejas de Sirius de que no debería de abrir un libro durante las vacaciones. Lo que descubrió lo confundió aún más. De acuerdo con _Las Más Ancestrales Líneas de Sangre y sus Más Misteriosos Descendientes_, Ignotus Peverell tenía dos hermanos mayores: Antioch y Cadmus. Ignotus había sido el único que tuvo un hijo y era el ancestro de los Potter, sin relación alguna con Grindelwald. ¿Entonces, por qué Grindelwald usaría la marca de un ancestro de la más prominente familia de magos blancos? No tenía sentido alguno: ¿Un Señor Oscuro usando la marca de una familia de luz? Pero lo que más lo confundía era que Antioch Peverell era brevemente mencionado como el primero en poseer la Astilla Mortal. ¿Qué era la Astilla Mortal? Sonaba como una varita, pero ¿por qué el nombre? No podía encontrar alguna otra referencia de los hermanos o de la Astilla Mortal en ningún otro libro. Decidió preguntarle a Profesor Helheim sobre ello cuando regresara a Durmstrang.

Orión estaba actualmente felizmente derrotando a Draco en ajedrez. Acababan de regresar de cenar con los padres del rubio y estaba contento de que a los mayores les gustaran sus regalos. Le había regalado a Lucius unos gemelos de plata y a Narcisa un delicado espejo encantado reliquia de los Black. Sirius había dicho que perteneció a su madre y que estaba encantado de deshacerse de el. A Draco le dio el último modelo para practicar con la snitch y un libro muy completo de Artes Oscuras, con casi todos los hechizos que él había aprendido ese semestre, el cual Draco rápidamente había tomado para echarle un vistazo. Lucius le dio un libro dedicado a las Imperdonables y Narcisa le dio unas hermosas túnicas verde oscuro con delicados bordados de dragones plateados en las solapas. Había recibido un hermoso pavo real en miniatura con plumas que se auto corregían y el ajedrez con el que estaba jugando.

El dragón de Orión se acababa de comer al troll de Draco, cuando este le pregunto al molesto, "¿Quién es ese Lezander del que sigues escribiendo?"

El Black sonrió, "Oh, él es genial. Es mi mejor amigo," cuando vio el destello herido en los ojos de Draco, rápidamente mencionó, "en el colegio. Ya te había dicho que él es un vampiro y es muy interesante. Yo no sabía nada de vampiros, su sociedad y costumbres son fascinantes."

"No veo que es tan asombroso acerca de ellos," se mofaba el heredero de los Malfoy, "Ellos se alimentan de nosotros, ¿sabías? Somos sus botanas."

Orión sonreía, "No lo somos. Se alimentan de muggles y ni siquiera los matan, solo los drenan un poco. No hay nada de malo en eso."

"Parece que pasas mucho tiempo con él," se burlaba el rubio.

El moreno le miraba con curiosidad, "Bueno, sí. Es mi compañero de cuarto y hablamos un rato por las noches. Lo mismo debe pasarte con Blaise y Theo."

"No es lo mismo," bufó Draco, "Ellos siempre están haciendo otras cosas. Los únicos que siempre están pegados a mi alrededor son Vince y Greg."

"¿Los tienes como tus guardaespaldas contra el gran malvado Weasley?" Preguntó Orión con una sonrisita.

El interpelado ironizaba, "Como si no pudiera manjar a ese idiota yo solo. De verdad, deberías de escuchar las cosas que dice. Casi es un analfabeta. Y deberías ver sus ropas," expresó con una mueca de disgusto.

Orión se burlaba mientras reía, "Eres tan snob, Draco."

Malfoy le dio una sonrisa superior, "¿Qué si lo soy? No hay nada de malo en ello."

"Claro que no, ángel de la piedad," replicaba Orión con una sonrisilla. "Ah, no terminaste de contarme acerca del incidente con el Troll."

"Bueno, estábamos en medio del banquete de Halloween cuando el tartamudo idiota de Quirrell, llegó corriendo diciendo que había un Troll en las mazmorras y después se desmayó allí mismo, en medio del Comedor" le contó rodando los ojos, "¡Luego Dumbledore nos dijo que regresáramos a nuestras salas comunes!" Dijo con indignación, "Quiero decir, acababa de ser informado que había un Troll en las mazmorras y ¿envía a los Slytherins allí?"

"Claramente es una conspiración," expresó Orión con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco bufó, "Bueno, sí. Obviamente el Profesor Snape fue con nosotros y nos dijo que fuéramos con los Ravenclaws para después irse con el resto de los maestros. No sé que fue lo que pasó," explicó con una voz de conspirador, "pero dicen que la sangre sucia de Granger estaba en uno de los baños llorando cuando el Troll la encontró."

"¿Por qué estaba llorando?" Preguntó Orión.

"La Comadreja le había dicho algo. No se llevan muy bien. Como sea, McGonagall y el Profesor Snape escucharon ruidos provenientes del baño y llegaron justo a tiempo cuando la sangre sucia estaba esquivando un golpe. Un lastima, si me preguntas," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Luego los profesores aturdieron al Troll, la sacaron y esperaron la llegada de Dumbledore."

EL Black rodó los ojos, "Vamos, Draco. Pobre chica. Debió haber estado aterrorizada. ¿Estaba bien?"

Draco bufó, "¿A quién le importa?" ante la mirada que su amigo le dio continuo, "Sí, estaba bien. Solo unos pocos rasguños."

"¿Averiguaron como fue que se las arregló el Troll para entrar?" Cuestionó con curiosidad.

"No, nadie tenía una pista. Revisaron el colegio pero no pudieron encontrar nada fuera de su lugar."

"Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Las barreras de Hogwarts no permitirían a un Troll entrar. Alguien debió haberlo dejado entrar y lo únicos que pueden modificar las barreras son los profesores," expresó Orión frunciendo el ceño en reflexión.

Draco se puso serio, "¿Pero por qué harían eso? No tiene sentido."

"No lo sé. Hay mucho que lo señala. Los profesores obviamente iban a ir a detenerlo para que no causara daños," murmuró pensando, "¿Tal vez fue para crear una distracción?"

"¿Pero para qué?" Preguntó el rubio levantando sus cejas, "Nada más sucedió."

"Nada más que tú hayas escuchado. ¿No le preguntaste a tu padrino acerca de ello?"

"Claro que lo hice," bufó, "¡Pero él no me dijo nada! Solo me dijo que no me metiera en problemas," una expresión reflexiva se instaló en sus facciones, "Pero ahora que lo pienso, tenía una cojera casi perceptible después del incidente."

Orión levantó una ceja, "¿Una cojera? ¿Crees que se lastimó cuando los profesores aturdieron al Troll?"

Draco frunció el ceño, "Tal vez. No lo sé. Pero ninguno de los profesores se lastimaron y él es un mago muy poderoso así que no tiene sentido que los otros resultaron ilesos y él no."

"Hmm, tal vez tienes algo allí," exclamó el otro.

Draco se volvió hacía él alarmado, "¿Piensas que el profesor Snape dejó entrar al Troll?"

Orión negó con la cabeza, "No, él no. No creo que él arriesgara tu seguridad. Y los otros profesores están en el bolsillo de Dumbledore. ¿Es Quirrell él único profesor nuevo?"

Draco asintió y después rió, "¡No puedes creer que ese tonto tenga algo que ver con todo eso!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes dónde estaba cuando los otros profesores dejaron el Gran Comedor? ¿Alguien permaneció con él?" Replicó calmadamente Orión.

Draco se quedó callado, "Creo que lo dejaron en el suelo. Nosotros fuimos los últimos en irnos y no recuerdo haber visto otros profesores. ¡Pero Quirrell no pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Le teme a su propia sombra!"

El Black no comentó nada más. Le parecía que Quirrel era un sospechoso obvio pero no le importaba mucho de todas formas.

Se fue de Malfoy Manor deseándole a Draco un buen semestre y regresó a Black Manor para su último día de vacaciones.

Orión se levantó cuando la primera clase de Historia de las Artes Oscuras del semestre terminó y dijo a sus amigos que tenía algo que preguntarle al profesor, que los vería en la cena. Se acercó al profesor Helheim cuando vio que se habían quedado solos.

"Disculpe, Profesor Helheim, me preguntaba si podría usted ayudarme con algo," dijo.

"Claro, Señor Black," respondió el mago bajo, "Adelante."

"Me encontré con una referencia acerca de la Astilla Mortal y me preguntaba si usted me podía decir que es," dijo Orión.

Helheim levantó sus cejas, "¿La Astilla Mortal? Bueno, eso no es algo que se pueda encontrar en cualquier libro," dijo mientras le daba una mirada penetrarte a Orión, "La Astilla Mortal, la Varita del Destino y la Varita de Saúco son varitas que surgen con diferentes nombres a través de los siglos. Se cree que son todas una y la misma y lo que la hace tan especial es que se presume que es invencible. Hay incluso una leyenda acerca de dicha varita." Helheim hizo una pausa, "¿Haz escuchado el relato de Los Tres Hermanos?" Preguntó. Orión negó y el profesor continuó, "Es un cuento para niños que narra la historia de tres hermanos que usaron sus varitas para crear un puente sobre un río y así evadir a la muerte. Así que la Muerte apareció frente a ellos y le concedió a cada uno un premio. El mayor de los hermanos pidió una varita que ganara los duelos por su dueño, así que la Muerte creó una varita de la rama de un saúco y se la dio. El segundo hermano pidió el poder de llamar a otros de la muerte. Así la Muerte tomó una piedra de las orillas del río y se la dio diciéndole que la piedra tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos. Finalmente el menor pidió por algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar sin que fuera seguido por la Muerte. Y la Muerte puso en sus manos su propia Capa de Invisibilidad. Después, los hermanos continuaron su viaje y se separaron. El mayor se jactaba de su Varita de Saúco y pronto fue asesinado por otro mago mientras dormía y se la robó. Así que la Muerte tomó al primer hermano. Mientras tanto, el segundo usó la Piedra de la Resurrección para traer a la vida a la mujer que amaba. Pero ella no pertenecía al mundo mortal y sufría. Así el segundo hermano se suicidó para reunirse con ella. El único hermano al que la Muerte no pudo encontrar fue al más joven, quién solamente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte para dársela a su hijo y así pues esperar calmadamente a que la Muerte se lo llevará."

Orión estaba embelesado por la historia. Ya tenía sus sospechas y no pedía creer que fueran posibles.

"Como ves, esta antigua historia se refiere a tres objetos, o Reliquias, las cuales, si se unifican, harían de poseedor el Señor de la Muerte. Y son conocidas como las Reliquias de la Muerte," explicó el profesor.

"¿Y es verdad?" Preguntó el chico.

Helheim rió, "No, es solo un cuento para niños que pudo haber sido inventada alrededor de la leyenda de la Varita de Saúco. Hay un sendero histórico de poderosas varitas y algunos piensan que podría ser la verdadera Varita de Saúco. Pero como dije, es meramente una leyenda. No hay hechos que prueben que exista. Y aún menos en el caso de la Capa de Invisibilidad y la Piedra de Resurrección."

Orión asintió y le agradeció al profesor. Se saltó la cena y fue a la cama, sacó el libro que mencionaba a los hermanos Peverell. Releyó el pasaje que hablaba de ellos. No podía ser posible. La historia se adecuaba perfectamente a los hermanos Peverell. Ignotus, el más joven, había sido el único que vivió hasta la ancianidad y había tenido un hijo. Antioch y Cadmus habían muerto jóvenes y el libro mencionaba que Antioch se sospechaba fue el dueño de la Astilla mortal. Así que Ignotus era quien tenía la Capa de Invisibilidad… Orión jadeó. Los Potter eran sus descendientes ¡y James Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad! Pero no podía ser. Debía ser una coincidencia. Ninguna capa de invisibilidad podía durar tanto tiempo. Por otro lado, ¿por qué Dumbledore había pedido verla? Las capas de invisibilidad eran raras y muy caras pero Dumbledore no podría haber estado interesado en una solo por eso. ¡El viejo debe realmente creer en las Reliquias de la Muerte! ¿Habría pedido la capa para verificar si era la Reliquia de la leyenda? Parecía absurdo pero un mago como Dumbledore no caería con un cuento infantil. ¡Y Grindelwald usó la marca de Ignotus! ¡La marca!... ¡Un triángulo… un círculo! ¡El círculo representa la Piedra de Resurrección!... ¡La línea vertical la varita de Saúco! Dejando al triángulo… ¡claro! ¡La capa de Invisibilidad! ¡Ambos, Grindelwald y Dumbledore creían en las Reliquias de la Muerte! Y Grindelwald especialmente se preocupaba por ellas si gravaba su símbolo en las paredes. ¿Acaso las estaba buscando? ¿Encontró alguna? ¿Qué significaba, de cualquier manera, convertirse en el Señor de la Muerte? ¿Es por eso que Grindelwald las quería usar para conquistar el mundo mágico y el muggle? Lo más probable. ¡Pero era descabellado! Pero debía ser verdad si dos poderosos magos creían en ellas. ¿Voldemort también las estaría buscando? Tom no sabía acerca de ello pero tal vez Voldemort sí. Si era verdad significaría que los Peverell eran simplemente magos muy talentosos que habían creado tres objetos mágicos muy poderosos. Así que la capa de James era definitivamente una de las Reliquias y que actualmente Dumbledore tenían en su poder. ¿Qué había pasado con la varita y la piedra? ¿Grindelwald las adquirió?

Orión estaba aturdido con el asunto. Nunca había escuchado de ninguna invencible… ¡Invencible! ¡Se decía que Grindelwald era invencible en un duelo! Seguramente no podía ser tan simple… ¡pero debía ser! El hombre parecía estar obsesionado con las Reliquias y con su poder y su ingenio ¡debe haber descubierto la Varita de Saúco! Pero fue derrotado… ¡Dumbledore! ¿Podría Dumbledore tener la varita ahora? Él venció a Grindelwald. ¿Había robado la varita después del duelo? Eso sería tan irónico. ¡El Líder de la Luz robando la varita de otro mago solo para ser el dueño de una de las Reliquias! Todos presentaban a Dumbledore como un abuelo y viejo mago, sin ambiciones para él mismo. ¡Pero ahí va y roba una de las Reliquias para él! ¡Y no solo una! ¡También había robado la capa! Bueno, no la robó pero tampoco la devolvió exactamente a la bóveda de los Potter. Es robo en cierta forma. ¡Increíble! ¡El Viejo estúpido era solo un ambicioso como su famoso archienemigo Grindelwald! Oh, las ironías de la vida. Esto mostraba que no había distinción entre los métodos de la Luz y de los Oscuros. Si su líderes podían actuar tan similares ¿podía la Luz, posiblemente, decir que ellos eran los buenos y nosotros los malos? Cuanta hipocresía.

¿Pero debería él intentar conseguir las reliquias? ¿Las necesitaba para algo? No en verdad. Hay encantamientos que te pueden volver invisible y él no encontraba uso a la Piedra de Resurrección para traer a nadie… pensaba que si estudiaba necromancia ¿podrían haber otros usos para la piedra? Parecía ser la herramienta perfecta para un necromancer. ¿Habría sido Cadmus Peverell un necromancer? Debió serlo si creó la piedra. ¡Fascinante! Y la Varita de Saúco, bueno, podía ser de utilidad. Sí, tal vez debería tratar de reunir las Reliquias si tenía la oportunidad. Y la Capa era legalmente suya después de todo.

Se quedó dormido con pensamientos de varitas, piedras y capas así como las maneras de obtenerlas bailaban en su cabeza.

Ya saben que un

Comentario no cuesta nada

Pero hace muy feliz a la traductora

Dudas, sugerencias y demás

A solo un review de distancia.

Kisses de chocolate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 11 "La Piedra Filosofal y Remus" **

Orión estaba completamente aburrido. Era la segunda semana de junio y acababan de finalizar la semana de exámenes. Los profesores no les habían asignado demasiada tarea y ya había terminado sus ensayos. Estaba seguro de que había conseguido Sobresaliente en todos sus exámenes. Había estudiado muy duro y encontró las pruebas fáciles. Su búsqueda por las Reliquias de la Muerte estaba en un punto muerto. Sabía que Dumbledore poseía la Varita de Saúco y la Capa de Invisibilidad, pero ¿cómo hacerse de ellas? La única manera de obtener la Varita de Saúco era venciendo a Dumbledore en un duelo y estaba conciente de que no tenía el conocimiento en hechizos o experiencia en duelos para manejar aquello. Dejó es tarea para el futuro, para cuando fuera lo suficientemente poderoso. Y no podía recuperar la Capa de Invisibilidad sin revelar a Dumbledore que él era Harry Potter, y nunca haría eso. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era la de ir a Hogwarts en algún punto y robarla de la oficina de Dumbledore. Verdaderamente una tarea imposible también. Pero al menos sabía donde estaban esas reliquias. Lo que le molestaba es que estaba completamente despistado sobre donde estaba la Piedra de la Resurrección. No se mencionaba en ninguno de los libros que había leído y no tenía ningún avance. Pensó en preguntarle a Tom por ayuda pero decidió que no. Confiaba en él para muchas cosas pero aún era un seguidor de Voldemort y si le decía se arriesgaba a que en el futuro le revelara información a su amo. Y no deseaba que Voldemort supiera. Las Reliquias le darían ventaja sobre Voldemort y lo necesitaba para probar que era digno.

Estaba recostado en su cama dormitando cuando de pronto su cicatriz comenzó a palpitar. Su cara se frunció. Eso no le había sucedido antes. Casi se había olvidado de ello. Abrió sus ojos pero no podía ver con claridad. Se tensó cuando sintió un intenso sentimiento de felicidad llenándole, que no era suyo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cicatriz palpitaba con ferocidad en su frente y le llegó la sensación como si su mente estuviera alejándose de la realidad. Apretó el edredón con sus manos cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su frente. Sentía sus ojos rodar en su cabeza y cayó en la oscuridad.

¿Dónde estaba? No podía sentir su cuerpo y no podía ver nada. Se sentía eufórico. ¿Por qué estaba feliz?

Escuchaba una voz murmurando detrás de él, "Este espejo es la clave para encontrar la Piedra," la voz hizo una pausa, "Confío en que Dumbledore hizo algo como esto… pero él estaba en Londres… estaré muy lejos para cuando él regrese…"

"¿Quién estaba hablando? No podía darse vuelta, ¡no tenía cuerpo! ¿Y qué tenía que ver Dumbledore con lo que estaba sucediendo?

"Veo la Piedra… Estoy presentándosela a mi amo… pero ¿dónde está?" decía la voz, "No lo comprendo… ¿Está la piedra dentro del espejo? ¿Debería romperlo?"

Orión sentía furia e impaciencia y se escuchó así mismo hablar por primera vez, "Déjame ver el espejo," ordenaba en voz alta.

"¡Amo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte!" La voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza decía.

¿Amo? Se preguntaba Orión. ¿Quién estaba hablando con él?

"Tengo la fuerza suficiente para esto," se escuchó asimismo replicar con molestia.

Algo estaba sucediendo. Podía ver luz como si algo estuviera siendo removido de su cara. Cuando estuvo listo vio un espejo frente a él y la imagen que se reflejaba en el. Era la parte trasera de un cuerpo, de un hombre y su cabeza… Orión jadeó mentalmente. El reflejo de una cara blanca distorsionada con oberturas para los orificios de la nariz le estaba mirando directamente con esos penetrantes ojos rojos. Vio la imagen de la cara frunciendo. ¿Era su rostro?

Orión se escuchaba murmurando. "Es el espejo de Oesed. ¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore esconder la Piedra Filosofal dentro?"

"Sabía que no serías capaz de apartarte de el. Tu debilidad por el poder te ha hecho predecible, T-" escuchó una calmada voz decirlo y Orión rápidamente se volteó y vio a Dumbledore calmadamente apuntando su varita directo a él. Se sintió enfurecido, un maniático deseo de torturar al viejo mago hasta que estuviera tirado en el piso rogando por piedad.

Orión se escuchó asimismo sisear furiosamente a Dumbledore, "¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? Una mera sombra y vapor… solo tengo forma cuando comparto el cuerpo de otros… pero siempre hay quienes están dispuestos a dejarme entrar en sus corazones y mentes… la sangre de Unicornio me ha fortalecido estas últimas semanas y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida, seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí… y tú estabas muy ciego para notar que he estado en tu querida escuela todo este tiempo. Dame la Piedra, Dumbledore, y te daré una muerte rápida."

Miró a Dumbledore negar tristemente con su cabeza, "Esto es tu culpa. No sé que hiciste para resucitar pero no permitiré que vuelvas. No tienes lugar entre los vivos, T-"

Orión rió cruelmente, "¿Piensas que puedes detenerme, Dumbledore? Siempre fuiste muy débil para derrotarme. ¿Y qué le sucedió a tu Salvador, viejo? Escuché que murió como un muggle sin valor en las calles de Londres. No hay nadie que se oponga a mi ahora," y después ordenó, "Quirrell, ¡Mátalo ahora!"

Al siguiente segundo Orión sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, que se había volteado para tener un duelo con Dumbledore. Casi no estaba consciente de los hechizos volando cuando de repente sintió dolor tras dolor, como si estuviera siendo destrozado. Gritó y sintió como dejaba el cuerpo y flotaba lejos…

Inmediatamente, un agudísimo dolor quemante atravesó su cicatriz, sentía como si cabeza estuviera a punto de partirse en dos; gritó, luchando con toda su fuerza contra los brazos que estaban sujetando hacía abajo. Sentía palabras calmantes ser susurradas en su oído y abrió sus ojos. Miró directamente a los hermosos ojos azul pálido que le observaban con preocupación. Orión se levantó y se dio cuenta que Lezander estaba sosteniéndole y que estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio de Durmstrang.

"¿Estas bien Orión? ¿Qué pasó? Estabas gritando y agitándote en tu cama. No podía despertarte," decía Lezander preocupadamente.

El chico alzó su mano para frotarla contra su cicatriz invisible. Estaba palpitando pero el dolor se fue. Estaba mareado y confundido. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde había estado?

"No lo se" dijo temblorosamente, "Sentía mucho dolor… ese dolor," sintió los brazos de Lezander apretarse alrededor de él y se aferró aún más cerca, "No estaba aquí, no era yo," murmuró.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza y le susurró suavemente, "Está bien. Ya se terminó."

Orión solamente asintió apoyándose ausentemente. Estaba pensando en la experiencia que tuvo. Había estado en el cuerpo de otro mago, estaba seguro de ello. Y esa cara, esa horriblemente desfigurada cara con ojos rojos. Se estremeció. ¿Qué había dicho? La Piedra Filosofal… ¡el Elixir de la Vida! ¡Ese mago había intentado robar la Piedra Filosofal para crear el Elixir de la vida para poder recobrar su cuerpo! Y Dumbledore lo sabía, había estado esperando por él. ¿Cómo había llamado Dumbledore al mago? No podía recordar. ¿Había si quiera escuchado el nombre? ¡Quirrell! ¡La cara desfigurada estaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell! Quirrell siempre usaba un turbante de acuerdo a Draco. ¡El mago había estado compartiendo el cuerpo con el todo el tiempo! ¿Qué había dicho?... Él había dicho que bebió sangre de unicornio para mantenerse. Así que el mago había estado poseyendo el cuerpo de Quirrell todo ese tiempo. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Qué le había dicho a Dumbledore? Qué era muy débil para derrotarlo, que su Salvador había muerto… Orión jadeó. ¡Estaban hablando de él! ¡Acerca de Harry Potter! El mago dijo que ahora no tenía oposición… ¡Voldemort! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, había sido Voldemort! ¡Voldemort estaba vivo! El chico frunció el ceño. No completamente, no aún. No tenía un cuerpo. Pero ¿era capaz de poseer a alguien? ¿Qué sucedió en el duelo? El dolor, uno tan intenso, la sensación de ser destrozado, flotando lejos… ¡Dumbledore había matado a Quirrell! Y Voldemort… si había experimentado todo desde el punto de vista de él eso significaría que el Lord fue arrancado del cuerpo del profesor… y había flotado… ¡aún estaba vivo! Su alma, su espíritu, sea lo que fuere, había flotado lejos de allí.

¿Habría Voldemort estado vivo todo este tiempo? Debía haberlo estado, en su forma de espíritu. Esperando todos estos años por una oportunidad para recuperar su cuerpo, para regresar. Su cuerpo se volvió cenizas esa noche de Halloween hace muchos años, ¡pero su alma debió permanecer! ¡Eso era lo que rumoreaban los sangre puras acerca de la inmortalidad de Voldemort! ¡Debió hacer algo para que su alma sobreviviera a su muerte física! Pero él nunca había escuchado sobre tal magia. Tal poder, semejante magia, pensaba Orión con temor. En su conocimiento nadie había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la muerte pero manteniéndose vivo en su forma de alma. Nadie sobrevivía a la muerte, punto. Orión frunció, pero él también. Él sobrevivió a la maldición asesina con solo una cicatriz… Su cicatriz… su cicatriz palpitó antes de que fuera sumergido en la realidad de Voldemort. Se había convertido en Voldemort, sentido su ira y enojo. ¡Circe, su cicatriz había sido el conducto! ¡Era un vínculo con Voldemort! ¿Pero por qué ahora? Si había estado vivo en su forma de alma todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué la cicatriz había formado el vínculo ahora? Orión pensaba acerca del asunto. Bueno, Voldemort obtuvo un recipiente físico, por lo tanto estaba más completo y por consiguiente más poderoso que en su otra forma. Pero había estado compartiendo el cuerpo de Quirrell todo el año. ¿Entonces por qué el lazo se había formado hoy? Justo antes de convertirse en Voldemort, justo antes del vínculo, ¿qué había pasado? La cicatriz palpitó y… ¡felicidad! Había estado extremadamente feliz. Voldemort debió estar contento porque estaba apunto de conseguir la Piedra Filosofal. ¡Sentimientos! ¡El intenso sentimiento de victoria del Lord fue el disparador para que el lazo se formara!

¡Cielo santo, tenía un vínculo directo con Voldemort! ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado esa noche de Halloween?! ¡Las cicatrices de maldiciones no causaban lazos entre la víctima y atacante! Orión jadeo. ¿Y si su habilidad para hablar parsél viniera de Voldemort, a través del vínculo? Eso podría explicar porque él era un hablante cuando no descendía de familia de Slytherin. ¿Qué más podría haberse transferido entre Voldemort y él? ¿Y qué había causado que la cicatriz y el lazo se formaran entre ellos? Orión estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ninguna hipótesis para explicar la cicatriz y el vínculo formado ente él y Voldemort. Suspiró. Lo que importaba es que estaba ahí. "Estoy vinculado a él cuando tiene un cuerpo. Estoy vinculado a él a través de la fuerza emociones." No sabía si era algo de que preocuparse. Si Orión podía sumergirse en Voldemort, ¿podría Voldemort sumergirse en él? ¿Podría invadir su mente? Si podía, al menos no podría hasta que recuperara su cuerpo. ¿Debía decirle a alguien acerca de la parcial existencia del Lord? "¿Debo decirle a los sangre puras para que lo busquen y le ayuden a obtener un cuerpo?" Orión se inquietó. No, aún no estaba preparado para Voldemort. No era lo suficientemente poderoso para ser capaz de pararse frente a él y demandar ser tratado como su igual. Tampoco estaba preparado para la guerra. No, no le diría a nadie. Pero se le estaba terminando el tiempo. Voldemort estaba allá afuera y estaba tratando de recuperar su cuerpo pronto. Por Morgana, tenía tanto entrenamiento por delante. Y con ese último pensamiento Orión cayó dormido exhausto en los brazos de Lenzander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orión estaba cansado de cenar con sus amigos en la fiesta de fin de año. Habían pasado solo dos semanas del incidente con Voldemort y estaba usando todo su tiempo libre para aprender nuevos hechizos de artes oscuras útiles para los duelos. Tom era de gran ayuda y le enseñaba muchos hechizos oscuros, al principio sospechó un poco de los vigorosos esfuerzos del chico por aprender todo lo más rápido posible. Pero Orión se dio cuenta que rápidos las sospechas de Tom se desvanecieron cuando comenzaron a disfrutar de las lecciones juntos. Como se lo había prometido asimismo, no le dijo a nadie acerca de la existencia de Voldemort; no a Tom, Lezander y ni siquiera a Sirius. Lezander estuvo preocupado por él desde aquella tarde y no quería preocuparle aún más. Además, ¿cómo iba a explicar que sabía que Voldemort estaba vivo? En cuanto a Sirius, no quería que supiera acerca de su conexión con el Lord. Pensaba que eso sería demasiado para su padre. Solamente le diría cuando Voldemort obtuviera su cuerpo. Dejarlo que se preparara para su rol como su seguidor, tal como lo habían planeado.

Orión escuchó a alguien llamarlo y se volteó para ver a Calypso y a Lezander, quienes le observaban con preocupación.

"Orión, apenas has probado bocado. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Calypso preocupada.

El Black suspiró, "Sí, estoy bien. Solamente estaba pensando en algunas cosas."

Lezander frunció y le dijo en un susurro bajo, "Has estado actuando ausente y desconcentrado desde aquella noche y siempre luces exhausto. ¿Ha ocurrido de nuevo?"

Orión negó con su cabeza, "No, solo he estado estudiando y practicando mis hechizos en las noches. Nada de que preocuparse," dijo restándole importancia.

El vampiro replicó, "¿Pero por qué continuas estudiando si ya pasaste todos tus exámenes con Sobresalientes?" Arrugó la cara y miró directamente a los ojos del Black, "¿Para que te estás preparando?"

Orión le miró y vio la sincera preocupación en los ojos de su amigo. Se acercó a él y le dijo en apenas un audible susurro, "Siento que algo va a suceder. Solo quiero estar preparado para ello."

La mueca de Lezander se acentuó y preguntó con urgencia, "¿Tiene que ver con la guerra? ¿Crees que va a reiniciar en un futuro cercano?"

Calypso le miró alarmada pero se mantuvo en silencio.

El Black asintió y el de ojos azules le preguntó con sospecha en los ojos, "Esa noche viste algo que te asusto. Algo que te hace creer que la guerra está cerca."

Orión pausó. No podía decirle la verdad a Lezander, aún si quería. Su amigo podría verse afectado por la guerra y su Clan tenía que estar preparado, pero no podía decirle acerca del vínculo. Pero al menos podría alertar a sus amigos sin revelarse él. "Sí. No puedo… no puedo decirte más, por favor comprende. Pero tengo razones para creer que llegará mucho antes de lo que esperamos. Y necesito estar listo."

Calypso frunció sus cejas en señal de reflexión mientras Lezander asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo apretado a Orión, "No preguntaré. Pero estoy aquí para lo cualquier cosa que necesites."

La chica asintió pero permanecía pensativa, "Ambos estamos aquí para ti Orión. Y si crees que llegará pronto, bueno, solamente tenemos que estudiar más duro y prepararnos nosotros mismos."

El chico les sonrió cálidamente y se sentía ligero de espíritu. Con amigos como esos a su lado, confiando en él incondicionalmente, apoyándole, sentía que podía superar cualquier cosa que el destino le pusiera en el camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy era el cumpleaños número doce de Orión y Sirius actualmente estaba sentado en su estudio en Black Manor. Estaba pensando profundamente acerca de su hijo. Orión había regresado de su primer año en la escuela con calificaciones perfectas y pasado todas sus vacaciones en la Mansión con él. Pero estaba preocupado por el niño. Se encerraba por horas y horas en la Biblioteca de los Black y siempre practicaba algún hechizo oscuro o de otro tipo. Parecía obsesionado con entrenarse así mismo hasta la muerte y cuando Sirius le preguntaba acerca de ello él simplemente le respondía que necesitaba estar preparado. "¿Preparado para qué?", Le preguntó a su hijo y la respuesta había sido "Guerra", y su hijo continuaba sus entrenamientos y estudios, se rehusaba a obedecer los apremios de Sirius de descansar y disfrutar sus vacaciones. Estaba realmente preocupado. Al principio de las vacaciones Orión le expresó su creencia de que la guerra estaba cerca pero se negaba a darle una razón para decir aquello. Sabía que su hijo creía que debía ser parte de ella pero ¡aún era un niño! No debía estarse entrenando o preocupándose acerca de la guerra. ¡Debía estar jugando y disfrutando de su infancia! Pero Orión siempre fue muy determinante y serio, por lo que nunca escuchaba los argumentos de Sirius de que si la guerra llegaba él continuaría siendo un niño y no sería capaz de participar en ella. En esas ocasiones Orión solamente levantaba la ceja y negaba con tristeza, como si estuviera diciéndole a su padre que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Sirius suspiró. ¿Qué hacer con el chico? Se estaba sumergiendo en las Artes Oscuras y temía que se fuera a perder en ellas. Recordaba el día que visitaron la tumba de Lily. El chico había llorado por ella por primera vez y parecía roto. Eso le había dado a Sirius un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que su hijo cediera a sus ambiciones de apoyar plenamente a lado oscuro. Ese día fue duro para ambos. Pero al siguiente, Orión parecía completamente integrado y resuelto. Ninguna de las dudas que había visto en el rostro de su hijo volvió a aparecer. Continuaba con sus planes de apoyar a los oscuros e instaba a Sirius a pensar en su papel en la guerra. Ya habían planeado que Sirius se convirtiera en un seguidor con el fin de obtener información de los Mortífagos pero Orión le dijo que debía decidir su verdadera lealtad pronto. Y aún no lo había hecho. Oh, estaba de acuerdo con los sangre puras oscuros en muchos aspectos y le daría su apoyo a Orión pero ¿cómo podía jurarle su lealtad a ese monstruo? ¿El mismo monstruo que mató a Lily y destruyó su vida? ¿Y cómo podía Orión prometer ayudar al asesino de su madre?

Así que Sirius tomó una decisión desesperada. Hacía algunos meses que comenzó a escribirle a Remus. Fue bastante difícil. Al principio no recibió ninguna respuesta pero continuó enviando cartas explicando que Peter había sido el traidor aún cuando no podía darle prueba alguna de ello. Cuando finalmente le escribió diciéndole la verdad acerca de Orión, que Harry Potter era su hijo y que se lo había quitado a los Dursleys, que deseaba que Remus lo conociera, finalmente recibió respuesta. Remus parecía escéptico al principio pero como Sirius comenzaba a contarle acerca de todo lo que había sucedido hasta la fecha, finalmente accedió a ir a Black Manor para visitarlos.

Y hoy, vería a Remus por primera vez en once años. No le había dicho aún a Orión pero esperaba que su amigo le pudiera ayudar de alguna manera. Sería una buena influencia para el chico y le daría otra perspectiva.

Orión estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de Lucius acerca de las Imperdonables. Recordó que el Maestro Rosier había dicho que las aprenderían en su tercer año, pero no podía darse el lujo de esperar hasta entonces. Tom se sorprendió cuando el chico le dijo que había comenzado a estudiarlas y que quería practicarlas. El mayor le sugirió que practicara con ratas, la cual fue la forma en que él las aprendió. Orión se sintió incómodo de causar dolor y muerte a los animales. Así que sólo había practicado la maldición Imperius e investigado acerca de las otras dos maldiciones. Había sido una grata sorpresa cuando la maldición Imperius fue fácil para él. Podía hacer que las ratas obedecieran cualquier orden y aún estaba pensando en formas de practicar en humanos, puesto que sería mucho más difícil. Fue sacado de su lectura y rápidamente ocultó el libro cuando Sirius entró y se sentó en un sillón afelpado frente a él.

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Orión," dijo Sirius calmadamente.

Orión levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Estaba tan absorto en su entrenamiento y estudios que el tiempo pasó volando.

"Yo -," Su padre pareció dudar, "Yo invité a alguien que me gustaría que conocieras."

Orión frunció el ceño. Su padre parecía nervioso por alguna razón, "¿Quién viene, Padre?"

Sirius se inquietó pero después miró directamente a los ojos de su hijo y dijo con determinación, "Remus Lupin."

Orión saltó de su asiento, "¿Estás loco, Padre? ¡Traerás a Lupin aquí! ¡Es un hombre de Dumbledore! ¡Te entregará a los Dementores y a mí con Dumbledore! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido!"

Sirius se levantó enojado, "Cuida tu lengua, jovencito. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre."

El chico le miró sorprendido. Su padre nunca le había hablado tan fríamente. Estaba asustado, se dio cuenta. ¿Qué le asustaba? ¿Qué le había hecho tomar tal riesgo e invitar a Lupin a su lugar seguro?

Cuando Sirius vio a Orión se detuvo, y dijo más calmadamente, "Orión, no me entregara. Le he estado escribiendo por varios meses y le he explicado todo. No sé si confía en mi pero él quiere verte y prometió que no le diría a nadie acerca de nosotros."

El muchacho volteó a verle y trató de mantener un tono cortante en su voz, "¿Y por qué estas seguro de que no te mintió? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no irá corriendo con Dumbledore y le mostrará tus cartas? ¿O que estas no fueron interceptadas por los Aurores en primer lugar?"

"Use encantamientos para hacer que las cartas solo fueran legibles para Remus e imposibles de localizar. Y yo confió en Remus, él no le dirá a nadie," replicaba.

Orión exclamó furioso, "¡Pero yo no! ¡No estás poniendo en peligro a todos…!"

Fue interrumpido cuando un elfo doméstico apareció diciendo, "Señor, Remus Lupin ha llegado."

Sirius suspiró y asintió, "Hazle pasar."

El heredero de los Black se tensó y discretamente agarró su varita. Volteó a la puerta. Un mago alto con cabellos castaños, cara demacrada y deterioradas ropas pasó y se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos saltaron a Sirius valientemente y después volteo a ver a Orión. Orión vio sus ojos ámbar abrirse de sobremanera. El chico le devolvió la mirada y contuvo la mueca.

Remus dio un pequeño paso al frente y pronunció suavemente, "Se parece mucho a ti. Tiene los ojos de Lily," volteando a ver a su amigo, "No estabas mintiendo."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y sintió sus emociones burbujeando en la superficie, "Remus, viejo amigo. Hace cuanto que no nos vemos. Debes creerme. Nunca traicioné a James y Lily. Lo que puse en mis cartas es toda la verdad. Cambiamos el Guardián del Secreto, era Peter."

El hombre asintió pero aún parecía algo inseguro. El Black caminó hasta él y le abrazó. "Por favor créeme. Eres el único amigo que me queda."

Orión vio a Remus titubear pero después abrazó a Sirius también. Escuchó a Remus decir, "Fue muy difícil para mi el creer que tu nos habías traicionado a todos, mi querido amigo. Pero la evidencia era tan condenadora-"

El chico no pudo aguantarlo más y le soltó furiosamente al invitado, "Pero no levantaste un dedo para demandar un juicio, ¿verdad? Tú te dejaste dirigir por Dumbledore como una buena mascota y no te molestaste en querer saber la verdad de tu _querido _amigo. ¡Dejaste que mi padre se pudriera en Azkaban!"

Los magos mayores se voltearon con sorpresa y Sirius exclamó, "¡Orión! Eso no…"

Pero Remus le detuvo con el brazo y respondió con voz suave, "Tienes razón, Orión. Estaba tan absorto en mi dolor por la muerte de mis amigos y la traición de uno de nosotros que yo no hice…" vaciló y se volteó hacía Sirius, "Debí haber sabido que tú nunca traicionarías a James y Lily. ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

La cara de Sirius se suavizo para responderle, "Todo está perdonado. Lo importante es que ahora ya sabes la verdad. No podía soportar pensar que continuaras creyendo que yo los había entregado a Voldemort," y se tornó triste, "Pero yo fui responsable por ello. Fue mi idea hacer de Peter el Guardián del Secreto… sospechaba de ti. Perdóname. Nosotros sabíamos que había un espía en la Orden y pensé que tu te volvías en nuestra contra para apoyar la causa de los hombres lobo del lado de Voldemort."

Remus apresó el brazo de su amigo, "No fue tu culpa. Ninguno de nosotros sospecharía alguna vez de Petter. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo capaz de eso? Siempre fue débil e inseguro de si mismo."

El Black asintió y exclamó fieramente, "Fui un verdadero idiota. Dejé a Harr- Orión con Hagrid y fui a buscar a Peter. ¡Quería matarlo!"

El hombre lobo asintió tristemente, "Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Le respondió con agitación, "¡Pero escapó! Lo dejé escapar y dejé a mi único hijo en las manos de muggles que los golpeaban y abusaban…"

Orión se volteó molesto hacía su padre y dijo, "¿Le dijiste a Lupin acerca de mi vida con los Dursleys?"

Su padre le miró para responder, "Sí, le dije todo para hacerle comprender porque te tome, porque…"

"¡No tenías derecho!" escupió, "¡Te lo dije en confidencia!"

Remus se giró hacía él, "Orión, por favor. Insistí en saber todo antes de acceder a encontrarme con tu padre. No romperé tu confianza."

El chico se burló, "¿Mi confianza? Usted no tiene mi confianza. Usted es un lacayo de Dumbledore y me llevará a él en la primera oportunidad que tenga si es que no se lo ha dicho ya. Dígame, ¿esperamos la visita de los Aurores pronto?"

Sirius le miró enojado pero Remus calmadamente respondía, "No le diré a nadie acerca de ti y de Sirius, Orión. Tengo la prueba de que tu padre decía la verdad en el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Comprendo porque Sirius no desea que Dumbledore sepa de ti. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con algunas de las elecciones que hizo para ti pero respetaré los deseos de tu padre."

El chico dijo con burla, "¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Y que elecciones serían esas? ¿Le preocupa que vaya a Durmstrang? ¿Espera que vaya a Hogwarts y me convierte en la marioneta de Dumbledore?"

Lupin silenciosamente le miraba y respondió, "Sí, no creo que Durmstrang sea el ambiente apropiado para ti. Pero no quiero que seas forzado a asumir el rol del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y pelees contra Voldemort. Y tal vez Dumbledore quiera eso para ti. No podemos estar seguros."

El chico se burló, "Usted, tal vez, no se sienta seguro acerca de ello pero déjeme asegurarle que Dumbledore no se encuentra actualmente buscándome por todo el Londres muggle solo por diversión. ¿Por qué cree que me dejó con los Dursleys? Aún sabiendo que mi tía odiaba a mi madre y despreciaba la magia. ¿Por qué dejarme ignorante de quien verdaderamente soy? ¿Por qué nunca comprobó como me encontraba? Me dejó a un lado a salvo de miradas hasta que fuera útil para él. Hasta el momento que yo llegara, agradecido con él por mostrarme el mundo mágico, por rescatarme de mis odiosos parientes, para moldearme en el héroe perfecto y pelear contra un grande mago oscuro tan poderoso que ni siquiera él ha podido derrotar. ¿Eso suena como si tuviera las mejores intenciones para mi?"

Remus frunció el ceño en reflexión, "Pensé que te dejó con los Durleys para darte una vida una infancia tranquila," Orión se burló y el mayor continuó, "sin la constante atención de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pensé que él no deseaba que te perdieras en tu fama. Creí que te dejó con los muggles para que no te pudieran encontrar los Mortífagos. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que pudo encontrar una familia mejor. No creo que el haya manipulado la situación como tu la presentas. Y ahora solo quiere encontrarte por tu propia seguridad y ayudarte a prepararte en caso de que Voldemort regrese. Tú eres el Niño-Que-Vivió y Voldemort te buscará para matarte. Necesitas la tutela que Dumbledore puede darte para protegerte de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos."

¿Ah, así que su padre no le había dicho acerca de sus planes? El chico sonrió, "¿Por qué piensas que yo necesitaría alguna vez defenderme de ellos?" Ante la mirada desconcertada de Remus su sonrisa se amplió, "Yo soy el Heredero de los Black. Nadie sabe que soy Harry Potter y mi cicatriz no es visible. No planeo dejar que nadie sepa, menos Dumbledore, acerca de mi verdadera identidad. Además, ¿Por qué necesitaría de la tutela de Dumbledore cuando estoy aprendiendo la más poderosa magia en Durmstrang?"

"Pero estás aprendiendo Artes Oscuras. Esa no es la educación adecuada para ti, Orión. Necesitas aprender lo que Dumbledore puede enseñarte. Lo lamento, pero no creo que puedas escapar de verte involucrado en la guerra. Voldemort tiene muchos recursos y es despiadado, descubrirá quien eres con el tiempo y Dumbledore puede protegerte mejor. El lado de la luz puede salvarte de los Mortífagos," exclamaba.

La sonrisa del chico se amplió, "¿Por qué necesitaría salvarme de ellos cuando planeo convertirme en uno?"

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su quijada se cayó. Sirius le dio una mirada de reproche a su hijo y se apresuró a sentar a su amigo.

El niño se divertía mirando los cambios en las expresiones de Remus mientras su padre le decía acerca de las decisiones de Orión y sus planes para él futuro.

"¡No puedes dejar que lo haga, Sirius!" Exclamaba con agitación cuando su amigo terminó de hablar, "¡¿Vas a permitir que tu propio hijo se convierta en un seguidor de ese monstruo?! ¡Mato a James y a Lily, Sirius! ¡Asesino a miles de muggles e hijos de muggles!"

Orión calmadamente respondió, atrayendo la atención de Remus, de su pobre padre que le miraba con incertidumbre a cerca de que responder, "No me esta permitiendo nada. Es mi decisión y solamente mía," cuando vio que Remus estaba por discutirle continuó, "Tal vez no le agrade, Lupin, pero soy un mago oscuro. Está en mi sangre y magia. No le daré la espalda a las familias oscuras y a su llamado de libertad. No voy a negar quien soy en verdad. Usted ha vivido en represión toda su vida, solo porque la luz considera que los hombres lobos son peligrosas criaturas oscuras. ¿Esta verdaderamente satisfecho con el mundo mágico actual? Hay muchos que son reprimidos y los magos oscuros son solo un grupo más. Pero ellos están haciendo algo para cambiarlo. Y yo les ayudaré."

Remus hizo una mueca y dijo, "Entiendo tu punto Orión. Me gustaría vivir en una sociedad más tolerante ¡pero Voldemort no es la respuesta! ¡Él y sus seguidores son asesinos crueles que hundirán al mundo en una era de oscuridad y muerte!"

El joven rió, "Te han lavado el cerebro, Lupin. ¿Haz hablado alguna vez con un mago oscuro? ¿Si quieras sabes por qué luchan? Ellos no quieren matar muggles ni hijos de muggles, ellos solo quieren preservar su sangre y magia además de segregarse de los muggles por su propia seguridad. Admito que los métodos de Voldemort fueron crueles en el pasado, pero él era líder de una revolución y los cambios no llegan sin derramar sangre."

Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron y expresó con voz preocupada, "¿Y piensas que esa es una justificación para todas las muertes de las que es responsable? Aún si lo que dices es cierto, y las familias de sangre pura oscuras solo quieren preservarse y practicar su magia libremente, ¡esa no es excusa para matar a miles!"

Orión lo perforaba con sus verdes ojos y respondió furiosamente, "¿Y la Luz no ha matado también? ¿No han capturado Mortífagos y hecho redadas en sus casas matando familias de sangre pura oscura con ellos dentro?" Cuando vio que Remus sacudía su cabeza, escupió, "Eres un tonto ciego, Lupin. La mayoría de mis compañeros en Durmstrang tienen familiares que fueron asesinados por la Luz. Y no estoy hablando de parientes que eran Mortífagos, estoy hablando de madres que trataban de proteger a sus familias, tías que meramente les apoyaban ideológicamente, padres que peleaban para que sus hijos pudieran vivir en un mundo sin ser discriminados por la sangre oscura que corre por sus venas."

Remus se calló y luego dijo con cautela, "Si fueron asesinados debió ser en la locura de la batalla, no intencionalmente. Y la Luz nunca uso hechizos tan crueles como los Oscuros usaron, ellos nunca recurrieron a las tácticas de terror que los Oscuros emplearon."

El Black agitó su mano con desdén, "Tal vez no usaron hechizos tan poderosos como los Oscuros hicieron y fue solamente porque no son capaces de hacerlos, pero mataron tan sistemáticamente como los Oscuros. Te lo puedo asegurar. No fue en el medio de la batalla. Las matanzas fueron hechas en redadas cuidadosamente ejecutadas en los hogares de magos oscuros." Recargó su espalda en la silla y continuó, "Deja que te comparta algo que un amigo recientemente me dijo en confidencia. Deja sacar a la luz el porque uno de los más temidos Mortífagos se volvió tan loco y cruel. Me imagino que recordarás, creo, ¿una Bellatrix Lestrange?" Remus asintió con una expresión desconcertada y vio a su padre fruncir el ceño, y continuó, "Recientemente he descubierto que mientras Bellatrix siempre fue particularmente una bruja oscura dotada y una buena duelista, no siempre fue tan perversa. Solo ocho meses antes de que Voldemort fuera a matarme la noche de Halloween, un grupo de Aurores comandados por Frank Longbottom irrumpieron en Lestrange Manor en busca de Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus. Como era de esperarse, lucharon entre ellos y aún cuando la pareja era superada en número lograron protegerse. Pero Bellatrix estaba inusualmente lenta en sus ataques y parecía moverse con dificultad. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Frank Longbottom lanzó una poderosa maldición rebanadora que la abrió desde el pecho hasta la cadera. Su esposo rápidamente la tomó en brazos y ordenó a los elfos domésticos que la aparecieran lejos, puesto que los Aurores habían puesto hechizos anti-aparición antes del ataque, pero la magia de los elfos domésticos no se apega a ellos. Él se quedó para prevenir que más maldiciones golpearan a su esposa mientras los elfos la llevaban y cuando vio que su mujer se fue luchó para escapar de los Aurores y se las arregló para escapar de la Casa y aparecer en el exterior. Apenas estaba vivo, según dicen las fuentes. Bellatrix fue curada pero no salió ilesa. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y perdió a su bebé. La maldición la lastimó tan profundamente que no fue capaz de engendrar de nuevo. A partir de entonces se volvió despiadada y cruel, asesinando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Yo creo que ella se volvió loca del dolor de perder a su bebé y de no ser capaz de volver a tener otro. Luego, cuando el Lord cayó y Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix encontraron a los Longbottom. Ella torturó al Auror, que causó la muerte de su bebé, hasta la locura," hizo una pausa, "Esta es fiel narrativa de lo que le sucedió. Calypso Rosier la escuchó de uno de sus elfos domésticos que aparecieron con Bellatrix lejos de la Casa hace tantos años. Su padre es primo de Rodolphus y sus elfos acudieron a él cuando los Lastrenge fueron encarcelados. No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo estuvo bien pero comprendo porque hizo lo que hizo a los Longbottom."

Orión observaba a su audiencia. Vio compasión en los ojos de Remus y comprensión en los de Sirius, "Como puedes ver, Lupin. Nada es blanco o negro. Al final, ambos bandos luchan por el poder y por protegerse. No me gusta el derramamiento innecesario de sangre pero estoy conciente de que sucederá y considero que la Luz es tan responsable como el bando Oscuro por las muertes causadas en la última guerra. No diferencia en sus métodos, solo en la magia que usan. Y los Oscuros solamente usan la magia con la que nacieron, mismas que la mía. Yo pertenezco con ellos y tienen todo mi apoyo. Para cualquier argumento con el que puedas salir yo tengo un contra-argumento e infinidad de ejemplos para apoyarlos. Es mi decisión y ya la he hecho. Le pido que la respete."

Remus asintió silenciosamente y Orión se levantó de la silla, le dio un asentimiento de cortesía y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos magos mayores.

Remus permaneció con ellos las siguientes dos semanas pero nunca le dijo algo a Orión acerca de su elección de bando y él chico aprendió a relajarse estando con él además estaba contento de ver a su padre tan feliz y desinhibido. No había visto a Sirius tan animado y saludable en mucho tiempo e interiormente le agradecía a Remus el cambio. Llegó a ver que Remus era un mago muy gentil que parecía realmente preocuparse por él y que no era tan cerrado de mente como él creía. Lupin admitió que comprendía la situación de los magos oscuros y quería que los hombres lobos tuvieran los mismos derechos que el resto, pero aún así no podía apoyar conscientemente a otro bando que no fuera la Luz. Le dijo honestamente a Orión que si la guerra llegaba a ocurrir volvería a unirse a la Orden del Fénix pero no condenaba la elección de Orión por elegir el otro lado. Y Orión comprendió su posición. Remus había sido criado como un mago de luz, y para él, no podía darle la espalda a sus raíces. Se despidieron amablemente con promesas de escribirse y Remus les aseguró que no le diría a nadie acerca de él y Sirius. Orión le agradeció e internamente sonrió con el pensamiento de que el plan de Sirius no había salido como esperaba. Entendió rápidamente que su padre había invitado a Remus para tener un aliado en su tarea de convencerle de dejar su futuro como seguidor de Voldemort. "Pobre Padre," pensó con diversión, "me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta que no tiene sentido."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orión observaba interesadamente todas las tiendas del distrito comercial mágico de Londres. Pasaba la última semana de sus vacaciones en Malfoy Manor y Draco le pidió que le acompañara a comprar los libros para su segundo año en Hogwarts. Orión había aceptado rápidamente después de escuchar tanto del Callejón Diagon por Draco. Narcisa se quedó en casa y ellos fueron acompañados por Lucius. Ya habían ido al Callejón Knockturn a Borgin & Burkes donde Lucius le había dado al señor Borgin una lista de objetos oscuros que quería vender desde que el Ministerio estaba haciendo más redadas. El Black se preguntaba acerca de aquellos objetos. Nunca había visto nada condenatorio en Malfoy Manor y se preguntaba donde guardaría Lucius sus pequeños tesoros oscuros. Draco había importunado a su padre por un artefacto oscuro llamado La Mano de Gloria pero Lucius le respondió con tono duro que solo se la daría si volvía a casa con mejores calificaciones que la sangre sucia de Granger este año. Draco había estado malhumorado y de mala manera desde entonces. Actualmente se encontraban caminando al Callejón Diagon.

"Padre, necesito ir a Flourish & Blotts por mis libros," le decía Draco a Lucius.

"Muy bien, iré contigo. Parece que hay una multitud," respondió con una expresión de disgusto y se dirigió hacía la multitud empujando fuera de las puertas para tratar de entrar. El gentío pareció alejarse de él sin que dijera una sola palabra. Lucius solo les dio una de sus frías miradas y caminó golpeteando su bastón en el suelo.

Los chicos le siguieron dentro y Orión vio una larga fila de magos esperando por algo. Se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo. Vieron una gran pancarta de un radiante mago rubio que les guiñaba a los clientes que pasaban: GILDEROY LOCKHART estará firmando copias de su autobiografía MI MÁGICO YO, hoy.

Gilderoy Lockhart apareció lentamente en su panorama, sentado en una mesa rodeado de grandes imágenes de su propia cara, todas ellas guiñando e intermitentemente deslumbrando a la multitud con sus blancos dientes. Un pequeño e irritante hombre estaba bailando a su alrededor tomando fotografías con su gran cámara negra que emitía motas de humo morado con un deslumbrante flash. El gentío rompía en aplausos.

"Damas y caballeros," dijo en voz alta, pidiendo por silencio con las manos. "¡Que momento tan extraordinario! ¡El lanzamiento de la primera edición de mi nueva autobiografía Mi Mágico Yo! ¡El momento perfecto para hacer un pequeño anuncio, que he pospuesto por un tiempo! ¡Tengo el gran placer y orgullo de anunciarles que este septiembre, tomaré el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería!"

La muchedumbre animaba y aplaudía y Orión vio a Draco mirando con horror su lista de libros y cuando se acercó a ver vio que muchos estaban escritos por Lockhart. Orión rió, pobre Draco, definitivamente no tenía suerte con sus profesores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El rubio le hizo una mueca y furioso expreso, "No es justo…"

Fue interrumpido por un chico pelirrojo que se paró delante de ellos, "Oh, eres tú" dijo mirando a Draco como si fuera algo indeseable en la suela de su zapato. "Me sorprende verte merodeando con un amigo. ¿Acaso no ha descubierto que eres un pequeño mocoso malvado?" Dijo el chico sacudiendo su cabeza hacía Orión.

"No tan sorprendido como yo de verte en esta tienda, Weasley," gruño Draco. "Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre por un mes para pagar por todo eso." Exclamó indicando los libros que llevaba el pelirrojo en sus brazos.

El chico Weasley se puso rojo y tiró sus libros al caldero de una pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba a su lado, y se fue hacía Draco. Orión se tensó y se movió a un costado de Draco para ayudarlo en caso necesario cuando un hombre pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, "¡Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay demasiada gente aquí, vayamos a fuera."

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… Arthur Weasley," siseó Lucius quien se había volteado y colocado su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Lucius," respondió el Señor Weasley, asintiendo fríamente.

"Escuché que el Ministerio esta atareado," dijo. "Todas esas redadas… ¿espero que te estén pagando tiempo extra?"

Lucius rebuscó en el caldero de la pequeña niña y extrajo, de un montón de libros, uno muy viejo, una muy maltratada copia de Guía de Transfiguración para Principiantes.

"Obviamente no," exclamó. "Pobre de mí, ¿cuál es el utilidad de ser una desgracia al nombre de los magos si ni siquiera te pagan por ello?"

El señor Weasley enrojeció fuertemente y respondió, "Tenemos una idea muy diferente de ser una desgracia al nombre de los magos, Malfoy."

"Claramente," señaló Lucius, sus pálidos ojos viajaron a otro montón de niños con cabezas pelirrojas que aparecieron. "Pensé que dejarías de reproducirte cuando los pocos knuts de tu salario no fuera suficientes para mantener a todo tu progenie sin valor…"

Hubo un sonido de metal cuando el caldero de la chica salió volando; el señor Weasley se lanzó contra Lucius golpeando su espalda contra una estantería. Docenas de pesados libros de encantamientos se vinieron a bajo, todos sobre sus cabezas; hubo un grito de, "¡Dale, papá!" De un par de altos gemelos pelirrojos; la esposa del señor Weasley chillaba, "¡No, Arthur, no!"; la multitud se retiró, golpeando más estantes, "Caballeros, por favor… ¡por favor!" lloriqueaba el asistente, y el más fuerte de todos "Sepárense, allí, caballeros, se separan o…"

Orión estaba sosteniendo a Draco por detrás y él se burlaba de la familia de pelirrojos. ¡Como se atrevía a atacar a Lucius físicamente, como un muggle cualquiera! Los magos no debían comportarse de esa manera. Sí, lo que Lucius dijo fue altamente ofensivo pero no había amenazado físicamente al otro mago. Podía simplemente haber respondido mordaz y defender su honor con palabras, no recurrir a formas tan bajas. Ahora veía lo que Lucius dijo una vez acerca de que ciertas familias de luz no actuaban mejor que los peores muggles.

Un enorme y ancho hombre con cabello y barba ensortijada estaba vadeando hacía ellos en el mar de libros. En un instante separó al señor Weasley y a Lucius. El Señor Weasley tenía un labio partido y Lucius Malfoy había sido golpeado en un ojo por un libro. Aún sostenía el viejo libro de Transfiguración de la pequeña niña. Lo lanzó a su caldero, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Orión hizo un movimiento para ayudar a Lucius a levantarse pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando vio al Malfoy poner dos libros en el caldero, no solo el que había tomado antes.

"Aquí tienes, pequeña… toma tu libro… es lo mejor que tu padre puede darte" dijo tirando del agarre del enorme hombre. Hizo señas a Draco y Orión para que le siguieran fuera de la tienda.

Caminaron rápidamente entre la muchedumbre de magos en el Callejón Diagon y escuchó a Lucius decir fríamente, "Va a tener su merecido. ¡Tener las agallas! ¡De atacarme a mí en público!"

Regresaron a Malfoy Manor y Orión se despidió de los Malfoy, se iría mañana a su segundo año escolar en Durmstrang y aún no había empacado.

Ya saben que un comentario

No cuesta nada

Pero hace muy feliz

A la loca que traduce esta fic

Kisses de chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

Enjoy!

**Notas de la Autora:** Acerca de Orión, comprendan que no sufra tanto por la muerte de su madre pero consideren que nunca la conoció así que no puede sentir tanto su perdida como Sirius lo hace y su mente está concentrada en alcanzar sus metas. No puede ser disuadido por su muerte.

Orión se volverá más oscuro. Lo lamento si no les gusta pero este fic con un Dark Harry. No se volverá malvado y aún tendrá un poco de luz, pero esperen que se vuelva más oscuro conforme la guerra sea más sería, es inevitable.

Acerca de los Horcruxes y Orión, bueno no les puedo decir mucho, se arruinaría la diversión.

Referente a los deslices de Orión, él es extremadamente brillante pero no puede ser perfecto. Comete errores y no será capaz de controlar sus emociones en algunos momentos inoportunos.

**Notas de la Traductora: **Poco hay que pueda decir después de tales revelaciones que hace mi amiga FirePhoenix8 así que ya saben a que atenerse con esta historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a VeroSev, amiga tu si que me impresionaste con tus conjeturas sobre este capítulo así que por eso te lo dedico. Espero que sea de tu agrado y el de todas. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 12 "La Cámara de los Secretos y ****Karkaroff"**

Orión y sus amigos entraron a un salón enorme donde tendrían su primera lección en el Club de Duelo. Era la única materia extra que poseerían ese año y las clases exclusivas de las Hydras permanecían iguales así sería hasta el tercer año cuando tendrían nuevas materias mientras tanto les asignarían Rituales de Sangre. El salón eran inmenso y había una plataforma elevada en medio. Orión veía toda clase de armas en una de las paredes y eso le sorprendió. Los magos nunca peleaban con otra cosa que no fueran sus varitas. Algunos llevaban dagas u otras armas pequeñas, pero eran unos pocos puesto que se consideraba por debajo de los magos el usar armas muggles.

Romulus Rosier estaba parado en medio de la plataforma y se dirigía a ellos con una voz fuerte y clara, "Bienvenidos a su primera lección de Duelo. Como saben, aquí practicarán todos los hechizos oscuros que han estado aprendiendo en sus otras asignaturas. En este salón se batirán en duelo con un compañero en un ambiente controlado sin maldiciones asesinas, maldiciones que lesionen extremidades, o hechizos que dañen la mente cuando se usen. Puesto que en un duelo ustedes tendrán que estar atentos a lo que les rodea y lo usan para su ventaja, una vez a la semana tendremos la clase en el exterior, donde podrán usar cualquier cosa a su alrededor para apoyarse. Un duelo no es solo acerca de medir el poder y la fuerza entre dos magos; un mago con una mente sagaz e inventiva puede pelear contra un más poderoso que solo se apega a los hechizos comunes. Para ser un gran duelista tendrán que pensar en sus pies y en su astucia, imaginación y conocimientos de hechizos para vencer a su rival." Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, "Estas no son armas muggles sino armas mágicas que se han usado desde tiempos antiguos. Los magos de ahora no se molestan en aprender a como usar un arma pero les insto a elegir una y aprender como se usa pues puede salvarles la vida si pierden su varita contra su oponente. Estas armas tienen propiedades mágicas. Por ejemplo, algunas puntas de dagas están llenas con una poción que paraliza al oponente cuando están heridos, hay un látigo que lanza fuego, una espada con la hoja bañada en una poción que deja ciego al enemigo cuando lo lastima, por nombrar algunas. Aprenderán a usar varias de estas armas y como protegerse a ustedes mismos de ser atacados por ellas. Se emparejarán con diferentes compañeros de clase durante cada lección para que puedan aprender como improvisar y se adecuen a diferentes estilos de duelos. Al final de cada año, se lleva acabo un Torneo de Duelo donde cada año compite contra si mismo. Su calificación para esta clase dependerá de cómo les vaya en el Torneo. Los animo a que observen a los otros años practicar para que puedan aprender de ellos también. Ahora, elijan un compañero para esta lección y comenzaremos a practicar los hechizos defensivos…"

El resto de la clase la pasó con los estudiantes practicando con su compañero elegido y con Rosier pasando por cada pareja, dando tips y consejos sobre como sostener la varita o la posición del cuerpo. Orión se emparejó con Lezander y la tuvo difícil compitiendo con su velocidad y reflejos, pero mientras Lezander era mejor en agilidad pero no tenía el conocimiento en hechizos y Orión se las arregló al final para vencerlo con un bien colocado maleficio cegador y una fuerte maldición petrificante. Después de la clase, muchos tuvieron que ir a la Enfermería para que les removieran las maldiciones y curaran sus heridas. Había sido una gran clase y Orión estaba satisfecho de la manera en la que Rosier la enseñaba. No mimaba a sus estudiantes y les dijo que debían acostumbrarse al dolor y aprender como luchar contra el. Orión quería practicar los hechizos en parsél que había leído en _Hechizos Oscuros para el Único Hablante de Parsél_ que su tutor Ragnarok le había dado. Pero los únicos que sabían de su habilidad para hablar parsél eran sus amigos y sus padres y pensaba que sería prudente solamente usar esos hechizos y así revelar su habilidad cuando fuera verdaderamente necesario. Lo mismo aplicaba para su magia sin varita. Así que solo usaría los hechizos que había aprendido el año pasado y los que practicó durante las vacaciones.

El grupo fue a cenar discutiendo animadamente la primera lección de Duelo y tan pronto como Orión se sentó, Calypso volteó a verle con una expresión seria y murmuró, "Estabas en lo cierto. Algo está sucediendo."

Orión frunció le ceño, "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?" Vio a Lezander inclinarse más cerca y lanzar un hechizo de amortiguación para impedir que los demás escucharan.

Calypso les miró en silencio y les dijo, "Algunas cabezas de familias oscuras se han estado encontrando antes de que iniciara el semestre. Mi padre y yo pasamos algunas semanas en Rosier Manor y él les invitó. No pude escuchar mucho pero pude reconocer la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Fue quien más habló. Tenía un plan en marcha." Después hizo una mueca, "¿No te dijo tu padre algo acerca de esto?"

Orión negó con la cabeza, "No lo hizo. Pero no estoy seguro si fue invitado a las reuniones. Creo que me lo diría si fue así."

Lezander le preguntó con voz preocupada, "Pero, Calypso, ¿Sabes acerca de que eran esas reuniones?"

La chica negó brevemente, "No lo sé. Pero es fácil de adivinar que involucra a la guerra y al Lord Oscuro. Pero caché un pequeño vistazo de algunos de ellos yéndose y todos parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Y mi padre ha estado asistiendo a otras casas para reuniones. Ellos nunca se reunirían regularmente durante las vacaciones si no estuvieran planeando algo."

Orión hizo una mueca, "¿Piensas que consiguieron una manera de traer al Dark Lord de vuelta?" ¿Habría alguien descubierto que el alma de Voldemort esta allá afuera? ¿Había Voldemort hecho su existencia del conocimiento de sus Mortífagos? Él estaba seguro que Voldemort esperaría a tener un cuerpo antes de contactarles puesto que no quería parecer tan débil e impotente. ¿Pero qué estaban planeando las cabezas de las familias oscuras si no sabían aún del regreso del Lord? ¿Les dejaría Voldemort alguna manera de traerlo de regreso?

La joven respondió, "Honestamente, no lo sé. ¿Pero si sabían de alguna manera por que esperaron hasta ahora para usarla?"

"Tal vez estaban esperando el momento adecuado, cuando la gente menos se lo espera. Ha pasado más de una década y las familias oscuras tenían primero que reparar sus vidas después de la guerra. Tal vez ahora se sienten preparados para reanudar la guerra. Después de todo, muchas de las familias oscuras tienen contactos en los ministerios de magia, debieron haber estado allanando el terreno todo este tiempo para el momento oportuno," dijo Orión. "Pero me pregunto que tanto fue lo que habló Malfoy. Eso parece indicar que es el cerebro detrás del plan. Y cuando pasé un tiempo con él en las vacaciones no pude percibir nada diferente en su forma de actuar." Frunció. "Parecía molesto con la nueva legislación del Ministerio de Magia Inglés que estaba apunto de pasar. Lo escuché quejarse de que Arthur Weasley estaba presionando por una nueva Acta Muggle que les protegería y castigaría severamente a los magos que les hicieran algo. ¿Tal vez Malfoy estaba planeando sabotear la votación del Acta y se reunía con los otros para planearlo?"

"Puede ser. Lo han hecho antes. Pero la forma en la que se reunían, tanto secretismo y silencio me hacen pensar que es algo mucho más serio e importante. Y además, solo las cabezas que fueron Mortífagos o conocidos partidarios del Lord se reunieron en mi casa. Si estaban planeando sabotear el Acta Muggle, se hubieran reunido con las demás familias oscuras también," replicaba Calypso.

Orión miró a Calypso y la vio frunciendo el ceño en una reflexión profunda y le preguntó, "Dijiste que parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Me imagino que planear el sabotear el Acta Muggle no les causaría sentirse de esa manera. Así que tal vez tengas razón en tus suposiciones. Pero si verdaderamente están planeando traer de vuelta al Señor Oscuro, ¿por qué se sentirse nerviosos?"

La chica salió de sus reflexiones y suspiró, "Bueno, tanto como quieran que el Señor Oscuro regrese nadie sabe como vaya a reaccionar hacía ellos. Ellos eran sus seguidores pero no han intentado traerlo de vuelta todo este tiempo. Puede que sea verdad que las familias oscuras primero debían ordenar su vida y reestablecer sus nombres y fortunas pero el Lord estará furioso de todas formas. Y él era un líder muy estricto que castigaba a sus seguidores fácil y cruelmente. Creo que lo quieren de regreso porque él es nuestra mejor oportunidad contra Dumbledore y los otros magos de luz, pero están seguros de que no se irán sin ser castigados."

Orión hizo una mueca y furiosamente exclamó, "Espero que el Dark Lord se de cuenta que las familias oscuras han hecho lo mejor que han podido. No puede esperar que dejen todo y exclusivamente dediquen todo su tiempo a encontrar una manera de traerle de regreso. Tienen otras responsabilidades también, como encargarse de sus familias y mantener su posición en la sociedad. Yo sé que Lucius Malfoy ha dedicado mucho de su tiempo a sutilmente influenciar al Ministerio de Magia Inglés en relajar las leyes contra el uso de Magia Oscura y disminuir las redadas a las casas de familias oscuras. Esa clase de trabajo también es importante y lleva tiempo. Creo que es muy injusto que el Dark Lord degrade todo su trabajo y se moleste sólo porque les tomó tanto traerlo de regreso."

Calypso rió ligeramente, "Oh, Orión, algunas veces eres tan ingenuo," el chico bufó, eso era lo que Tom siempre le decía y él no lo veía así, que el ser racional tuviera algo que ver con el ser ingenuo. Ella continuó explicando, "Mientras el Lord era un fuerte y poderoso líder que obtenía resultados, era despiadado. No se puede negar que trabajó para en beneficio de las familias oscuras y el trabajo que hacen otros como Lucius Malfoy ayuda a la causa, el Dark Lord lo comprenderá y apreciará, pero a pesar de ello les castigará. Él siempre espera mucho de sus seguidores y tendría que restablecer su posición castigándoles porque tardaron demasiado. No hay duda en mi mente que estará furioso al principio y no escuchará sus explicaciones. Mas tarde, él, tal vez, esté satisfecho con todo lo que han hecho, pero no será más suave con ellos por eso."

El Black bufó, aún no estaba convencido que la manera en que el Lord trata a sus seguidores nunca se pudiera justificarse, "No puedo entender como puedes ser tan displacientes acerca de esto, Calypso. ¿No estás preocupada por lo que le pueda hacer a tu padre?"

Calypso movió la mano con desdén, "Mi padre conoce como el Señor Oscuro trata a sus seguidores y también lo sabe el resto, aceptan su forma de gobernar. El Lord nunca ha sido un ser compasivo que mima a sus seguidores. Los magos oscuros esperan ese trato de él. Creo que si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez actuara diferente muchos lo verían como un signo de debilidad. Pienso que es difícil para ti de entender porque no fuiste criado en un hogar oscuro pero nuestra forma de interactuar es muy diferente a la de los magos de luz. Ellos esperan un líder como Dumbledore, que exude amor y cariño y se sienten cómodos siendo tratados así. Si tú les das un líder como Dumbledore a las familias oscuras, lo harían pedazos. Lo considerarían débil y no apto para liderarlos. Los magos oscuros necesitan un líder despiadado y que haga lo que sea necesario para alcanzar la victoria. No están interesados en ser consentidos por su dirigente, están interesados en los resultados y en ganar la guerra, contra los obstáculos necesitamos un líder que no sea melindroso acerca de causar dolor a sus seguidores cuando se equivocan o sobre el derramamiento de sangre. La guerra será cruel y los magos oscuros esperan eso."

Orión suspiró. Ella le estaba diciendo lo mismo que Tom trataba de explicarle tantas veces. Y ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad. Los magos oscuros actúan fríos e indiferentes entre ellos. Aún con los miembros de sus familias. Ellos realmente se preocupan por los otros pero nunca lo demuestran puesto que consideran que mostrar las emociones es un signo de debilidad y por lo tanto esperan un líder que actúe de acuerdo a ello. Él suponía que no querían un dirigente compasivo pero aún así, no podía estar cómodo con la idea de Voldemort torturando a sus seguidores cada vez que ellos no estuvieran a la altura de sus expectativas. Pero creía que tendría que aprender a aceptarlo si todos pensaban como Calypso y Tom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando y Orión finalmente consiguió completar la transformación en un animago. Podía hacer fácil e indoloramente el cambio en una estupenda águila negra la cual, para su gran diversión, aún tenía sus ojos verdes. Algunas veces se escapaba de la sala común y se transformaba en la lechuzería para poder volar por los alrededores con Ares. No le había dicho a nadie a excepción de Sirius acerca de ellos y se sentía muy orgulloso de su logro. También había comenzado a practicar la Maldición Cruciatus en ratas que transformaba de las rocas. Creía que si se decía a si mismo que no eran ratas reales mitigaba su culpa por causar dolor a otro ser vivo pero sabía que tendría que dejar ir sus escrúpulos pronto. Tom parecía orgulloso de él y le decía que tenía un excelente control de la maldición pero que debería de comenzar a practicar la maldición Avada Kedavra también. Orión aún estaba algo reticente acerca de eso pero ya la había hecho en dos ratas vivas para lograr que Tom parara de molestar y lo que sintió cuando lanzó la maldición lo asustó.

Con la Maldición Cruciatus, al principio tuvo que concentrarse por un largo rato y hacerse desear el causar dolor contra su voluntad. Pero con la maldición asesina fue muy diferente. Tenía que pensar que quería a la rata muerta y al siguiente segundo sintió una gran oleada de poder corriendo por su cuerpo y vio el gran rayo mágico verde salir de su varita y exitosamente matar a la rata en su primer intento. Tom había quedado estático y le había elogiado, y Orión disfrutaba de los elogios puesto que casi nunca le daba alguno, pero le preocupaba el futuro. Nunca una maldición había causado que su magia interna corriera a través de él como esta. Se había sentido poderoso y superior, y le gusto la sensación pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba. Había leído que la maldición asesina era una de las más poderosas maldiciones oscuras y que no debería ser efectuada por magos de luz puesto que no poseían la sangre mágica para controlarla, pues esta maldición causaba que el alma se fracturara irreparablemente si no se era un mago oscuro. En el caso de los magos oscuros, su magia oscura ayudaba a que el alma se fusionara de nuevo, así que no estaba inquieto por ello. Lo que le preocupaba era lo fácil que manejaba la maldición en su primer intento y cuan poderoso se sintió. Le hacía querer volver a sentirse así de nuevo y comprendió porque los magos oscuros adoraban lanzar semejantes hechizos oscuros y poderosos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era el día después de Halloween y Orión estaba pensativamente preguntándose si debía continuar practicando la maldición asesina mientras disfrutaba de su cena cuando una lechuza negra pasó volando y dejó caer una carta a un lado de su copa. La tomó y vio que era de Draco. Se preguntaba que era lo que el chico quería decirle puesto que había recibido una carta suya hacía solo un par de días en la cual expresaba su descontento con Lockhart y sus continuas peleas con el chico Weasley. La abrió rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras leía la carta. Se le cayó el tenedor y vio a Calypso y a Lezander que le miraban preocupados. Les murmuró urgentemente, "Algo a ocurrido ayer en Hogwarts. Vamos a la sala común y lo discutiremos después de que la cena haya terminado."

Calypso y Lezander asintieron y lo siguieron fuera del Gran Comedor. Llegaron a su sala común y tomaron asiento en una de las esquinas más lejanas. Orión se volvió a ellos, "Draco me ha escrito diciendo que finalmente algo emocionante pasó en Hogwarts," dijo meneando la cabeza con diversión pero después se tornó serio, "Ayer, después de la Celebración de Halloween, encontraron a la Señora Norris, la gata del cuidador de Hogwarts, colgada de una pared y aparentemente muerta. Cuando Dumbledore llegó a la escena dijo que ella estaba petrificada…"

El vampiro interrumpió y alzó una de sus cejas, "¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de fascinante? Tu pobre amigo debe estar muriendo de aburrimiento si encuentra eso excitante."

EL Black le dio una mala mirada, "No me dejaste terminar, Lez. Es lo que estaba escrito en la pared lo que le pareció excitante. En letras escritas, con lo que él sospecha es sangre, estaba el siguiente mensaje: La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del Heredero, tengan cuidado."

Lezander parecía perplejo pero los ojos de Calypso se abrieron en entendimiento y preguntó rápidamente, "¿La Cámara de los Secretos? ¿La cual se rumora fue construida por Salazar Slytherin?"

Orión asintió y vio a Lezander con su mirada confundida así que le explicó, "No sé que tanto has leído acerca de Hogwarts, Lez, pero supongo que sabes acerca de Salazar Slytherin," el chico asintió con su cabeza y rodó los ojos. Era un vampiro pero no era un completo ignorante de la historia mágica además todos sabían quien había sido Slytherin. El Black continuó, "Bueno, se rumora que Slytherin construyó una cámara oculta en Hogwarts, de la cual los otros fundadores no sabían. De acuerdo con la leyenda hay un gran monstruo dentro que solamente le obedecería a él y aquellos que desciendan de él. Antes de dejar el colegio selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie fuera capaz de abrirla hasta que el verdadero heredero llegará a la escuela. Como sabemos, Slytherin fue el único fundador que reconoció el peligro de los hijos de muggles en la escuela puesto que en aquellos tiempos los muggles ya estaban cazando magos abiertamente. La versión de los magos de luz acerca de esta leyenda es que él dejó a ese monstruo para que su heredero pudiera controlarle con el fin de purgar la los hijos de muggles de Hogwarts. Pero los magos oscuros creen que simplemente dejó a la criatura en caso de que los muggles atacaran así su heredero pudiera ordenarle defender a los magos y al castillos de ellos." Orión pausó, "Pero al final, de acuerdo a la leyenda, la criatura hará lo que Slytherin le ordene. Si él pide que mate a los hijos de muggles, lo hará, y si le ordena que defienda al castillo, lo hará. Depende de los deseos del heredero. Así que en este caso, ambos, magos de luz y oscuros pueden tener razón."

Lezander frunció la cara, "¿Y tú crees que la leyenda es verdad?"

El chico respondió escuetamente, "No lo sé, pero de acuerdo con Draco los profesores parecían perturbados. Pero su profesor de historia les dijo que el castillo había sido revisado antes, muchas veces, y nadie nunca ha encontrado la cámara secreta y que solo es una leyenda sin fundamentos."

Calypso se giró hacía él, "Puede que sea una broma. Tal vez uno de los Slytherins lo hizo para divertirse a expensa de las otras casas."

Orión lo negó, "No lo creo. Draco me dice que no sabe nada acerca de ello y que los Slytherins están tan despistados como el resto, aunque lo están disfrutando inmensamente. El chico Weasley y sus dos compinches, Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas, fueron quienes encontraron a la gata primero. El cuidador los acusó de hacerlo pero Draco está convencido que ese idiota intolerante no podría tener nada que ver con ello y estoy de acuerdo con él. Le escribió a su padre preguntándole acerca de ello pero solo recibió como respuesta que se mantuviera alejado de cualquier cosa y no hiciera preguntas, Draco estaba algo molesto por ello," dijo con una sonrisa pero pronto se tornó serio, "Es bastante extraño. Al inicio del semestre nosotros estábamos especulando acerca de qué estaban planeando algunas de las cabezas de familias oscuras y ¿ahora esto? ¿Y Lucius Malfoy le dice a su único hijo que no interfiera?"

Lezander alzó una ceja, "¿Tú crees que esto es lo que planeaban? ¿Una tonta broma para asustar a los magos de luz?"

Calypso bufó, "Si ellos están detrás, no es una broma. Alguien está tratando de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos."

"¡Pero no sabemos si existe siquiera! ¿Y quién está allí que pueda abrir la Cámara si no hay descendientes de Slytherin?" exclamó el vampiro.

Orión palideció. Había dos descendientes vivos. Bueno, uno medio vivo en su forma de alma, pero Tom era un descendiente también. ¿Acaso el verdadero Tom estaba detrás de esto? Era absurdo, él ni siquiera conocía al Tom real. Tom estaba vivo, además ¿Qué podría ganar un mago de 64 años abriendo la Cámara? ¿Cómo podría entrar a Hogwarts para empezar? Pero tal vez su nieto. ¡Tal vez tenía un nieto que fue a Hogwarts! Tenía que hablar con Tom tan pronto como fuera posible. Orión miró a Lezander, "Está el Señor Oscuro. Sabemos que él era el Heredero de Slytherin.!

Este le respondió con agitación, "¡Pero él no está vivo! Y si los sangre puras lograron resucitarlo de alguna manera, dudo que perdiera su tiempo abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos, si es que existe. ¡Estaría reuniendo a sus Mortífagos y planificando para la guerra en lugar de participar en tales juegos infantiles!"

Orión asintió. Sí, era verdad. Y además él sabía que no podía ser Voldemort, pues solo era una mera alma. Volteó hacía Calypso, "¿Sabes si los Mortífagos han tenido reuniones? ¿Haz visto a tu padre salir vestido con la túnica de los Mortífagos?"

La chica negó, "No, no lo ha hecho. Además, estoy segura que el Señor Oscuro no ha regresado. Padre me lo hubiera dicho. Esto es algo más. Pero no me queda claro. Lucius Malfoy sabe algo sobre esto." El Black asintió dejándola continuar, "Le dijo a Draco que no interfiriera y él era quien estaba planeando al principio del semestre. Solo me pregunto que deseos pretende lograr con esto."

Se tornaron pensativos y no pudieron llegar a una explicación plausible. Orión les dio las buenas noches y se sentó en su cama después de lanzar hechizos silenciadores. Abrió el relicario emocionado.

"Hola, Tom. Algo ha pasado y tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, "dijo con apuración.

Tom also la ceja y el chico continuó, "¿Tienes algún hijo o nietos?"

El mayor negó y después rió, "No, no creo que los tenga. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Orión hizo una mueca de decepción, tanto por su teoría, pero cuestionó, "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Tal vez tuviste un hijo después de que fueras hecho y simplemente no lo sabes."

Este le respondió calmadamente, "Lo sentiría –lo sabría. No tengo hijos," terminó con un gruñido y un bufido.

Orión frunció. Tom tuvo un desliz al decir que lo sentiría. ¿Cómo podría un retrato sentir si tenía un hijo vivo allá afuera? Observó a Tom y vio que aún estaba molesto por su desliz. ¿Qué estaba ocultado? ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza del relicario? La curiosidad le estaba matando y quería preguntarle a Tom acerca de ello pero el joven mago ya estaba enojado y quería saber acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos primero. Así que no tenía sentido el antagonizar con él continuando con el tema.

El chico suspiró, "Muy bien, si no tienes un hijo o un nieto. ¿Así que tú cuentas como el último heredero de Slytherin aparte del Lord Oscuro?"

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon en sospecha y gruñó, "¿Por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas? Dijiste que algo pasó. ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Orión pasó su mano por sus negros cabellos, "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta."

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y una sonrisa de triunfo adornó sus facciones, rápidamente después asumió una expresión en blanco. "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con eso?" dijo calmadamente.

Los ojos del chico brillaron y escupió, "No te hagas el tonto comigo, Tom. Tú debes saber algo sobre ello. Tú fuiste el heredero de Slytherin y asististe a Hogwarts. ¿La encontraste alguna vez?"

El mayor sonrió con burla, "¿Por qué te diría si lo hice?"

El Black estrechó su mirada, "¡Solo responde la pregunta! ¡Es importante! Hay alguien abriendo la Cámara y de acuerdo contigo no puede ser tu descendiente puesto que nunca tuviste un hijo y yo sé que no puede ser el Dark Lord puesto que no está vivo aún así ¿Qué quien es?"

El del retrato alzó una ceja y replicó calmadamente, "No puedes esperar que sepa quien es. Lo único que puedo decirte es que la Cámara existe. Y sí hay alguien abriéndola no debes intervenir, es lo mejor."

Orión suspiró y se calmó, "No estaba planeando interferir. Creo que las familias oscuras están detrás de ello y deben tener una razón para ello, pero me gustaría saber que está pasando. ¿Qué esperan obtener de ello? ¿Y cómo es que alguien ha abierto la Cámara sino hay un heredero de Slytherin?"

Tom permaneció en silencio y meramente le observaba, Orión suspiró con frustración, "¿Puedes al menos decirme que criatura está dentro de la Cámara?"

El mayor le miró y dijo con determinación, "No te diré nada acerca de ello. Deberías darle un descanso. No te incumbe y lo que sea que suceda es para beneficio de los Oscuros."

Orión vio que Tom no estaba dispuesto a hablar más acerca del tema así que le dio las buenas noches y cerró el relicario. Obviamente Tom sabía que estaba pasando. Él había ido a Hogwarts así que debió haber encontrado la Cámara. Tenía que averiguar si había sido abierta en el pasado. Orión pensó sobre el asunto pero no podía ver más luz sobre el asunto. Lucius Malfoy parecía estar detrás de esto. ¿Pero cómo alguien que no era el heredero de Slytherin ser capaz de abrir la Cámara? ¿Y cómo es que el abrir la Cámara beneficiaba a los Oscuros como decía Tom? ¿Sólo tener un monstruo al servicio de algún mago oscuro en Hogwarts? ¿Sólo por matar algunos hijos de muggles? No le veía ningún punto además de hacer a los magos de luz encogerse de miedo. No, nada tenía que ver con el monstruo. Lo que era importante es quien lo estaba haciendo. Tom había estado triunfante cuando escuchó que la Cámara fue abierta. Orión frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué significaba para él? Si hubiera sido su nieto quien abrió la Cámara comprendería que Tom estuviera orgulloso de ello, pero él le aseguró que no tenía hijos o nietos, ¿Así que quien creía que había abierto la Cámara? ¡Maldito Tom por no confiar en él!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La siguiente semana Orión y sus amigos especularon acerca del asunto pero no pudieron encontrar respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas. Calypso le preguntó a su padre pero Romulus Rosier permaneció con los labios sellados y gentilmente le dijo a su hija que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y no lo discutiera con nadie más. Claro, ella no lo obedeció y continuó discutiéndolo con sus amigos. Orión le escribió de vuelta a Draco preguntado si sabía algo más acerca de si la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta en el pasado pero este le respondió que aún no había encontrado nada. Los profesores no decían nada además de asegurarles a los estudiantes que la Cámara no existía y que no estaban en peligro. Pero el Black no creía nada de eso y estaba cada vez más frustrado con cada día que pasaba. El domingo recibió otra carta de Draco. Collin Creevey, un pequeño Gryffindor que gustaba de tomar fotografías en todo momento, fue hallado petrificado. Se preguntaba que monstruo podría ser. No sabía de ninguna criatura mágica que pudiera petrificar a sus presas. La mayoría de ellas solo mataban.

Los meses pasaron y Orión se concentró en sus estudios y entrenamiento. Le escribió a Sirius explicándole que estaba ocurriendo pero su padre parecía bastante preocupado e instó a su hijo a dejar el asunto por la paz. Sirius le dijo que continuaba reuniéndose con los sangre pura pero ninguno le mencionaba algo sobre los eventos ocurridos en Hogwarts. Le dijo que las cosas se veían mal para Dumbledore en Hogwarts y muchos padres estaban preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos y enojados por su incapacidad de detener los ataques. Orión descubrió más sobre ello cuando a mediados de diciembre Draco le escribió emocionado diciéndole que otro hijo de muggle, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, y el fantasma de Gryffindor habían sido petrificados. El Black se divertía con los alardes de Draco diciendo que ahora estaba feliz en Hogwarts, seguramente nada tan emocionante había pasado en Durmstrang y estaba divirtiéndose mucho a expensas de las otras casas que parecían atemorizados mientras los Slytherins disfrutaban de la comodidad de saber que el monstruo no les atacaría puesto que ellos eran sangres puras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orión pasaba las vacaciones de Navidad con Sirius y actualmente estaba sentado en el salón donde su padre le acababa de informar que no podría ir con los Malfoy este año.

El chico se molestó con su padre, "¿Por qué no puedo ir? Le prometí a Draco que iría a visitarlo y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él. Por favor padre, déjame ir."

Sirius suspiró cauteloso y respondió, "Por lo que me haz dicho, Lucius Malfoy esta tras algo y no quiero que te veas involucrado. Sólo por esta vez, obedéceme."

Orión bufó, "Lo que sea que Malfoy este haciendo estoy seguro que es para nuestro beneficio. Además, no es culpa de Draco. Deberías permitirme verlo."

Sirius le perforó con sus grises ojos y dijo, "¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Draco?"

El menor se sentó con sorpresa, ¿Qué quieres decir con como me siento con respecto a él? Es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¡tú lo sabes!"

El mayor pasó su mano por sus cabellos por lo que Orión sonrió puesto que él tenía el mismo hábito, "No sé si debo decírtelo pero Narcisa Malfoy me ha contactado. Nunca hubiera esperado que ella lo hiciera. Creo que me olvidé acerca de las tradiciones de las familias oscuras sangre puras y me tomo por sorpresa el involucrarme en tales negociaciones." Miró a su hijo fruncirle el ceño. Tomó un respiro profundo y continuó, "Ella ha comenzado las negociaciones por tu mano en nombre de Draco."

La quijada de Orión cayó y sus ojos se abrieron. Jadeó, "¡¿Qué?!"

Sirius le explicó a continuación, "Como sabes las familias oscuras sangre pura comienzan negociaciones secretas para casar a sus hijos para cuando cumplan diecisiete y usualmente estás terminan cuando los cumplen. Ellos arreglan matrimonios con el único propósito de unir sus linajes con un igual o más poderoso con el fin de producir herederos más poderosos y de unir las riquezas de las dos familias. En este caso, los Malfoy han comenzado las negociaciones conmigo para unirte a ti y a Draco en matrimonio en el futuro…"

Orión le interrumpió frenéticamente, "¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con nadie! ¡No me gusta nadie de esa manera!" hizo una pausa y una mueca, "Bueno, no sé si me gusta alguien… ¿pero cómo quieren unirme con Draco? Si Narcisa estaba detrás de la mano de Pansy Parkinson ¿Y cómo puede hacer que Draco se case con un chico? Eso no es… que no…" vaciló y miró a su padre con desconcierto.

Este le miró y preguntó, "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Orión? Si estás seguro ya, que no te gustan los chicos no te dejaré que te cases con uno. Me disgustan los matrimonios arreglados y nunca te forzaría a uno…"

El chico le interrumpió con sus ojos bien abiertos, "¿Gustarme los chicos? No lo sé…" vaciló y después dijo en voz baja, "¿Pero eso no es normal, no? No deberían gustarme los chicos…"

Sirius le miró extrañado y preguntó, "¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nada de malo si te gustan los chicos. Estoy consiente de que eres muy joven para saber que género prefieres…"

Orión negó con confusión, "¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nada de malo? ¿Los magos no… ellos aceptan parejas del mismo género?" Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Este alzó una de sus cejas, "Sí, ¿por qué no deberíamos?"

El chico hizo una mueca, "Pero los muggles no los aceptan. Ellos consideran gente que gusta de su propio género como raros y anormales."

Sirius negó tristemente, "Ah, eso explica porque estabas tan sorprendido por ello. Pero en el mundo mágico es común que ocurra y siempre ha sido aceptado. En el caso de las familias oscuras sangre puras, no les importa el género tampoco, únicamente la pureza y el poder de la pareja para sus hijos. Es por eso que creo que los Malfoy te quieren para su hijo. Sospecho que Lucius tiene algo que ver con eso. No lo dudo, cuando descubrió que eres un hablante de parsél y considerando que eras el Heredero de los Black, claramente le dijo a Narcisa que te quería para Draco. La unión de las fortunas Malfoy y Black sería ventajosa para él y la unión de sus sangres produciría un heredero poderoso. Pero no estoy seguro acerca de permitir que las negociaciones continúen. No quisiera que estuvieras en las garras de Lucius, esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero que vayas con los Malfoy estás vacaciones…"

Orión le interrumpió, "¿Un heredero poderoso? ¿Pero cómo pueden las parejas masculinas tener hijos?" preguntó curioso.

El mayor le miró sorprendido, "¿No lo sabes? ¿Me aventuro a suponer que los muggles no han encontrado la manera aún?" Su hijo negó y prosiguió, "Hay muchas formas de hacerlo. Hay un ritual de sangre que une la sangre de la pareja y crea un feto que es implantado en el vientre de una bruja que se ofrezca a ayudar a la pareja. Usualmente ella es una amiga cercana y a pesar de que ella no es la madre biológica, después de que nace el bebé ella permanece cerca de la pareja y el infante. Puesto que sería muy cruel apartar de ella al bebé que cargó por nueve meses, usualmente asume el rol de madrina y participa en la crianza del niño. Otra forma es que uno de los hombres tome una poción que le permita llevar al bebé." Orión arrugó la nariz y su padre rió, "Sí, no es muy cómodo para el mago y la transformación es extremadamente dolorosa. Pero su exterior no cambia. Es capaz de llevar bebé sin problema y cuando llega el momento de extraerle un medimago lo hace sin lastimarle. Así que como ves, en el mundo mágico no representa un problema."

"Sí lo comprendo. Pero no obstante, ¿cómo los Malfoy deciden si Draco se casa con una chica o un chico si no saben de sus preferencias?"

"Bueno, idealmente uno debería casarse con alguien a quien ame y que les atraiga, pero como te dije, en el caso de las familias oscuras los matrimonios arreglados hacen la sangre más fuerte. Una vez que la pareja produce un heredero pueden tener cualquier amante que quieran. No es algo de lo que alardean, lo hacen discretamente, pero como muchos matrimonios son arreglados es algo muy común y aceptado. Y las parejas usualmente se vuelven amigos así que no hay daño entre ellos. Así que aún si Draco prefiere a una mujer, los Malfoy pueden casarle con un mago si lo consideran un mejor prospecto y él lo cumpliría porque lo vería como su deber. Una vez que tengan un heredero él sería libre de ir tras quien le guste," explicó Sirus.

Orión suspiró, "Pero es tan frío y calculador. Casarse con alguien a quien no amas y aún a alguien de un género que no te atrae. Pero creo que comprendo porque lo hacen. Si nuestra magia se debilita nuestra prioridad debe ser tener niños más poderosos con cada generación que pasa y creo que la forma más eficiente de hacerlo es por medio de los matrimonios arreglados."

Su padre asintió, "Sí, lo es. Es la tradición de los sangre pura. Pero nunca me ha gustado y yo me rehusé a cumplir con los planes de mi madre para un matrimonio y por tanto no te obligaré a lo mismo."

Orión dijo pensativamente, "Nunca he considerado antes el matrimonio. Para ser honesto no sé si me querré casar alguna vez, hay muchas cosas que hacer… ni siquiera sé si me gustan los chicos o las chicas." Después miró a su padre, "Pero creo que debería de tener un heredero que preserve la sangre de los Black, ¿verdad?"

Sirius suspiró con cautela, "No quiero que seas forzado a tener un niño, pero sí, sería importante para mi. Me gustaría saber que nuestra familia continua y amaría el ser abuelo," dijo con una sonrisa.

El menor le sonrió de vuelta y asintió, "Comprendo. A mi tampoco me gustaría ser el último Black. Somos una de los más antiguos y puros linajes de sangre oscura y es importante perpetuarla. Nosotros somos pocos comparados con las familias de luz. Y pienso que es mejor si me uno a un mago o una bruja de un linaje poderoso también. Así que te dejo las negociaciones a ti. Al menos me gusta Draco como amigo y se que nos llevaríamos bien si tenemos que vivir juntos."

"Comprendo que él es tu amigo pero hay que ser cautelosos con las intenciones de Lucius. Es verdad que el linaje de los Malfoy es uno de los más fuertes y unirlo de nuevo con los Black lo haría más puro y más poderoso pero Lucius mismo es muy sly. Creo que lo que más le importa es tener la habilidad de hablar parsél en su descendencia y es por eso que te escogió a ti."

Orión alzó una ceja y respondió calmadamente, "Eso es obvio, yo haría lo mismo si fuera él. No veo el porque de preocuparse. Puedes continuar con las negociaciones, solo te pido que cuando llegue el momento me dejes saber quienes son los candidatos y que me permitas escoger por mi mismo. Tomaré en consideración tu opinión también, pero me gustaría por lo menos escoger a alguien que sepa que podremos ser amigos."

Sirius asintió en acuerdo, "Muy bien, continuaré con las negociaciones con Narcisa si quieres que lo haga. Y veré en las otras familias para encontrar otros candidatos. Y ten por seguro que nunca que forzaría a casarte con alguien que no te guste. Tú serás capaz de decidir por ti mismo."

El chico le sonrió cálidamente pero le preguntó con preocupación, "¿Crees que le hayan dicho a Draco? Sería raro para mi hablar con él su sabe…"

Su padre se carcajeó, "No te preocupes, cachorro. Solo es raro porque no estás acostumbrado pero no creo que a Draco le moleste. Está consiente de que su madre actualmente está negociando con varias familias. Pero no te preocupes, dudo que le hayan dicho. Los padres usualmente no les dicen a sus hijos puesto que las negociaciones duran muchos años y muchas cosas cambian, así que es mejor mantener al niño ignorante del proceso. Usualmente le dicen cuando cumple diecisiete. Es más, lo que sucedió con los Parkinson es verdaderamente una falta de etiqueta y yo creo que Lucius no estaba muy complacido con ello."

Orión sonrió y dijo, "Sólo prométeme que nunca considerarás a alguien como Pansy, por favor."

Sirius ladró una carcajada, "Prometido."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran principios de mayo cuando Orión finalmente descubrió que criatura estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. Había recibido otra carta de Draco en la que triunfalmente le decía que su padre se las arregló para convencer a los miembros del consejo de Hogwarts de la incompetencia de Dumbledore y que había sido despedido de su posición como director. Orión estaba maravillado por la astucia de Lucius pero fue sacado rápidamente de su mente cuando continuó leyendo y descubrió que la hija de muggles, Granger, y otra chica habían sido petrificadas. Lo que captó su interés fue el enfoque de Draco a que la chica había estado mirándose al espejo cuando fue petrificada, no dudaba que intentaba manejar su crespo cabello escribía sarcásticamente. Y allí, todo se aclaró para él. Colin Creevey y su cámara, Justin Fitch-Fletchley y el fantasma, Granger y el espejo… ¡ellos nunca miraron directamente a la criatura! Siempre había sido a través de algo y ahora entendía que no había una criatura que pudiera petrificar, pero había una que podía matar con sus ojos y petrificar con ellos si se les miraba indirectamente. ¡La criatura era un basilisco! Su alegría por resolver el misterio se desvaneció y transformó en confusión cuando leyó que Rubeus Hagrid, el guardían de los terrenos de Hogwarts, había sido acusado de estar detrás de los ataques. Draco le explicó que el Ministro Fudge y algunos Aurores se lo llevaron en custodia y que iba a ser enviado a Azkaban puesto que había sido él quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años. En el pasado, Dumbledore avaló su inocencia y a Hagrid se le prohibió usar su varita de nuevo. Pero ahora que no tenían otros sospechosos y no querían tomar el riesgo y aprehendieron a Hagrid con la esperanza de que los ataques se detuvieran. Draco bufaba ante la idea de que el gran bruto pudiera ser capaz de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y él estaba de acuerdo. Estaba casi seguro que si alguien abrió la Cámara hace cincuenta años debió haber sido Tom y que de alguna forma se encubrió con Hagrid. No sabía como sentirse acerca de ello. Estaba contento de que Tom no hubiera sido descubierto pero triste de que ahora un hombre inocente estaba sufriendo por algo que no hizo hacía décadas atrás. No le dijo nada a Tom acerca de sus descubrimientos. Dudaba que le dijera algo más sobre del tema de todas formas.

El 29 de mayo Orión estaba sentado en su cama hablando con Lezander. Ya le había dicho a Calypso y a Lezander sobre sus descubrimientos y ellos decidieron esperar pacientemente por más noticias. No podían más que especular sobre la identidad del verdadero perpetrador de los ataques.

"¿Orión, que hechizo planeas presentar en Creación de Hechizos Oscuros? Te he visto trabajar en el sin descanso pero no me has dicho aún," preguntó el vampiro con molestia.

El interrogado rió, "Ya te dije que va a ser una sorpresa. No lo he terminado. Ya tengo las ecuaciones y estoy trabajando en encontrar el hechizo de encantación adecuado. Curiosamente mi mente siempre termina con una palabra en parsél pero no quiero usarlo puesto que no quiero que los profesores lo sepan aún. Aunque creo que tiene sentido, considerando el hechizo."

Lezander respondió con diversión, "No podrás ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo. Creo que deberías solo decírselos, los profesores estarán extasiados…"

Pero Orión no pudo arreglárselas para escuchar las últimas palabras de Lezander. Su cicatriz comenzó a pulsar dolorosamente y sentía que el penetrante dolor le partiría el cráneo. Sentía como si su mente comenzará a alejarse. Rápidamente agarró la túnica de Lezander y murmuró, "Oh, Merlín, está pasando de nuevo… por favor no me dejes…" La última cosa que Orión vio fueron los ojos azul pálido de su amigo frenéticos sobre los suyos.

Despertó conciente e instantáneamente sintió un exultante sentimiento de triunfo. Escuchó una alta y fría carcajada haciendo eco a través de las paredes. Era su risa. Vio que estaba en una larga Cámara envuelta en sombras con altos pilares, con formas de serpientes, a lo largo de este. Miró hacía abajo, al cuerpo que estaba en sus pies. Era una pequeña niña vestida con una túnica negra y de llameante cabello rojo. Orión jadeó mentalmente. Era la niña Weasley. La reconoció de aquella vez que la vio en la librería del Callejón Diagon. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro y le dio una patada a la chica.

Se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo fríamente, "Gracias, pequeñita. Tu patética existencia ha sido de más utilidad muerta que viva. No te preocupes, nunca te encontrarán aquí y seguramente te llorarán sin saber nunca que eras tú quien involuntariamente me ayudó a petrificar a todos esos sangres sucias."

La mente de Orión se congeló. ¡La chica estaba muerta! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto? Quería gritar de la angustia pero se contuvo. Ese tenía que ser Voldemort y necesitaba contener sus emociones si quería pasar desapercibido.

Se movió hacia delante y vio que estaba un pequeño libro negro abierto, además de la chica, pero continuó caminando hasta llegar a una enorme estatua antigua cuyos pies estaban en el suave piso de la Cámara. Estiró su cuello para mirar la cara de la estatua. Tenía una larga y delgada barba que parecía caer hasta la parte inferior de las ropas de piedra y la cara estaba mirando al frente con ojos fieros. Orión lo reconoció inmediatamente. ¡Era Salazar Slytherin! Él era… ¡Voldemort estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos!

"_El másss grande de los Cuatro Fundadoresss, revélame el passsadizzzo,_" se escuchó sisear en parsél. Y el pie de la estatua se dividió con un rechinante sonido y un estrecho pasaje oscuro se abrió ante él.

Rápidamente alzó su mano hacia delante y sin varita conjuró una flama que se cernía sobre su palma. Avanzó y comenzó su larga caminata por la abertura. No supo cuanto tiempo caminó pero finalmente vio luz al final de pasadizo. Salió y vio que estaba saliendo de una pequeña cueva y que se veía un pequeño pueblo. Debía ser Hogsmead, pensó Orión mareadamente. Comenzaba a sentirse muy drenado y podía sentir su cicatriz punzando de nuevo. Suspiró con satisfacción cuando la luz del sol tocó su piel y susurró, "Finalmente estoy de vuelta. Oh, puedo sentirte allá a fuera. ¡Te encontraré pronto y nos fusionaremos para volvernos más poderosos que nunca!" dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Orión se preguntaba confundidamente con quien estaba hablando. ¿Quién estaba allá afuera? ¿Fusionarse? ¿Cómo puedes fusionarte con alguien? Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que un agudísimo dolor le atravesara por su cicatriz y la oscuridad le abrazó y luchó para resistir el deseo de gritar del dolor.

"¡Orión! ¡Orión! ¡Despierta, por favor!" Escuchaba una desesperada voz en su oído. Abrió sus ojos y vió a Lezander sobre él. Abrió su boca y sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en ella. Debió haber mordido su lengua para prevenirse de gritar del dolor. Intentó levantarse pero pronto cayó de nuevo en la cama mareado. Pasó un rato difícil enfocando sus ojos y podía sentir el dolor palpitando en su frente. No se había ido rápido como la primera vez que sucedió durante su primer año. Se sentía exhausto y casi no podía moverse.

Lezander le abrazó muy cerca de su cuerpo y dijo suavemente, "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Ha vuelto, está vivo." Susurró con una voz ronca. Repentinamente emitió un sollozo bajo y comenzó a temblar, "Mató a una niña… ella ya estaba muerta. Oh Merlín, pobre chica…"

"Shh, shhh. No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás," susurró el vampiro tranquilizadoramente a su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello y mecía su cuerpo.

Orión se volvió y fieramente tomó la cara de Lezander con sus últimas fuerzas. Le miró a los ojos y le gritó con angustia, "¡No debió haberla asesinado! ¡Ella era inocente!" Vio la cara asombrada de su amigo y voluntariamente se sumergió en la inconciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se despertó al día siguiente y casi no le dirigió la palabra a nadie. Lezander le miraba cautelosamente y siempre lo seguía con la mirada a todos lados. Se sentía culpable por su exabrupto. No era culpa de Lezander. Suspiró y después del desayuno rápidamente jaló a su amigo a un costado.

"Lez, lamento haberte gritado ayer. No fue tu culpa y estaba cansado…" comenzó a decir Orión.

El chico gentilmente lo tomó del brazo, "Lo sé. No te preocupes." Después le miró con incertidumbre y le preguntó con voz baja, "¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?"

Orión comenzó a negar con su cabeza pero se detuvo. Le debía tanto a Lezander. Él merecía saber la verdad, al menos parte de ella. No podía negarlo mucho más. Voldemort estaba de regreso y tenía un cuerpo. Tenía que informarles a sus padres tan rápido como fuera posible. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, "El Señor Oscuro esta de regreso." Miró los ojos de su amigo abrirse y abrió los labios para decir algo pero se le adelantó, "Por favor no me preguntes como lo sé. Sólo lo sé. Tiene un cuerpo físico y creo que comenzará a reunir a sus seguidores. Tienes que hacerle saber esto a tu padre. Debe de estar preparado." Lezander asintió distraídamente. Y Orión se fue.

Pasó el resto del día casi sin poner atención a sus clases. Solamente podía pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Aún no podía entender como Voldemort podía haber estado en medio de la Cámara de los Secretos y como la chica Weasley entraba en la ecuación. Aún podía sentir las lágrimas nadando en sus ojos cuando pensaba en ella. No la conoció pero parecía tan pequeña y frágil acostada allí en el frío piso de piedra de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y Voldemort había sido tan cruel al no considerar su muerte. Pero no le vio matarla. De hecho, el cuerpo de la chica parecía intacto. ¿Cómo murió? Voldemort no tenía una varita, así que no pudo haberla matado con una maldición asesina. ¿Qué había dicho? Que fue más útil muerta que viva. Su muerte obviamente permitió a Voldemort resucitar y obtener un cuerpo ¿pero cómo? También dijo que ella le ayudó con las petrificaciones. ¿La habría poseído como lo había hecho con Quirrell? Pero no podía ser. La chica hubiera mostrado una manifestación física de él si es que la poseyó alguna vez por tanto tiempo, como sucedió con Quirrell, alguien lo hubiera notado. Orión frunció el entrecejo. Voldemort dijo que sentía a alguien allá afuera. Que se combinarían y se volverían más poderosos que nunca… sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera con su descubrimiento. Pero poco después sacudió su cabeza. No, no podía ser posible que estuviera hablando de él mismo. Solo había un alma de Voldemort y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para introducirse al cuerpo de la chica y obtener un cuerpo. Rápidamente le escribió a Sirius contándole lo sucedido. No tenía sentido ocultar más su vínculo con Voldemort. Su padre necesitaba saberlo todo. Así que le explicó todo lo que experimentó y sus suposiciones. Instó a su padre a estar preparado y a considerar su rol en la guerra. Su tiempo había llegado y necesitaban planear y andar con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Luego recibió una carta de Draco diciendo que Dumbledore había sido reinstalado como Director de Hogwarts desde la desaparición de Ginevra Weasley y los profesores francamente le buscaron por todo el castillo pero no encontraron nada. La mayoría asumían su muerte y los niños en el castillo estaban aterrorizados. Pero los ataques se habían detenido y los petrificados habían despertado cuando les dieron la Poción Restauradora de Mandrágora. También le dijo que Gilderoy Lockhart huyó de Hogwarts. Al parecer se jactaba de que podía encontrar a la chica y cuando los otros profesores le dejaron la responsabilidad, había empacado y huido. Orión rodó sus ojos. El mago había sido obviamente un fraude.

No había hablado con Tom desde su visión. No estaba seguro de si podría controlarse de gritarle al retrato. Todavía sentía en carne viva la angustia por la experiencia que sabía la tomaría contra Tom. Pero tendría que enfrentarlo pronto para demandar algunas respuestas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde su visión y tendrían sus exámenes finales la siguiente semana. Finalmente había terminado su hechizo para Creación de Hechizos y estaba practicando sus hechizos oscuros ofensivos para el Torneo de Duelo que tendría lugar después de la semana de exámenes. Se dejó caer cansadamente en su cama y se decidió a confrontar a sus demonios. Abrió el relicario y cautelosamente miró a Tom.

Tom le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de buen humor desde que Orión le informara que alguien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Que solo logró que Orión se molestara aún más.

Orión posó sus friós ojos verdes en Tom y dijo fríamente, "El Señor Oscuro está de regreso."

Tom levantó una ceja y sonrió en términos generales, "¿Ya? ¿Ha convocado a sus Mortífagos?"

Orión negó y sus ojos se estrecharon, "Tú sabías que era él quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Este le contemplaba impasible mientras respondía, "No quería que interfirieras. Las cosas parecían ir sin problemas y no había razón pata que lo supieras."

Los ojos del menor brillaron con rabia y escupió, "¿Sin problemas? ¡Él mató a una pequeña niña! Eso no es que las cosas vayan sin problemas. ¿Lo sabías? ¡Sabías que mató a una niña con el fin de recuperar su cuerpo!"

Los ojos de Tom se endurecieron y se burló, "Es por eso que no te dije. Te hubieras puesto histérico justo como lo estás haciendo ahora." Levantó el mentón y continuó con un tono de voz superior, "Sí, sospechaba que él necesitaba hacer algo como eso. Era necesario para él tener su cuerpo de vuelta. No deberías pensar en eso."

El cuerpo de Orión se sacudió con rabia contenida y siseó, "No debería pensar en ello. ¡Tú debería pensar en ello y puedes estar seguro de que el Dark Lord merece pensar en ello cada segundo del resto de su vida! ¡Pudo haber encontrado otra manera! ¡Debía haber habido otra manera que no implicara el sacrificar la vida de una niña inocente de once años!" Vio a Tom alzar una ceja condescendientemente y sintió las calientes lágrimas de rabia y angustia comenzar a correr por sus ojos y escupió, "Morgana, maldito seas, Tom." Sus hombros se cayeron y dijo en un derrotado susurro silencioso, "Ella era una inocente."

El mayor respondió en un cortado tono frío, "El Señor Oscuro hizo lo que era necesario. No había otra manera. Tú y las familias oscuras lo querían de regreso para que dirija su revolución, pues bien, lo tienen de vuelta. La chica podría haber muerto en la guerra de cualquier manera. Al menos su muerte fue útil para nuestra causa."

Orión negó tristemente con su cabeza y dijo con una voz suave y cansada, "No hay excusa." Rió histéricamente, "Por los dioses, ¿siempre será de esta forma? Voldemort matando a quien desee y el resto de nosotros bajando nuestras cabezas en sumisión y diciendo, todo es por la causa, el Señor Oscuro sabe que es lo mejor, ¿no deberíamos cuestionar su locura?"

Tom le gruño, "¡Él no está loco! ¡Solamente que no está obstaculizado por sus emociones como tú lo estás! Eres débil," escupió, "Nunca serás grandioso si te encoges por causar dolor a otros, te limitas a ti mismo porque tus acciones pueden causar la muerte de alguien. La grandeza se compra a precios altos. Si no estás preparado para hacer lo que se necesita deja de hacerte ilusiones y acepta que nunca serás capaz de contribuir en la guerra. Deberías de ocultarte en lugar de ayudar a los magos oscuros que están dispuestos a luchar con todo lo que tienen por sus derechos."

Orión se estremeció como si fuera una bofetada. Y exclamó con voz temblorosa, "No quiero ser un estorbo. Necesito ayudar. Sé que puedo ayudar. Pero yo… ¡yo no podría matar a un niño, Tom!" dijo en desesperación.

El Riddle suspiró y miró a los húmedos ojos verdes de Orión. Podía ver una profunda emoción en aquellas orbes esmeraldas, tal necesidad para justificar todo a sí mismo y creer que lo que hacía era por el bien del los magos oscuros. Los ojos del chico siempre eran tan incautos, como ventanas a su alma. Eran ahora tan hermosos en su dolor y angustia. Dijo suavemente, "Tal vez no requieras matar a un niño y sino lo quieres hacer, no lo hagas. Pero no juzgues y condenes a otros por tener un conjunto diferente de prioridades. La prioridad del Señor Oscuro era la de regresar y él hizo lo que era necesario con el fin de alcanzar su meta. Puede que no te agrade su método pero era el único disponible en ese momento. Él no necesita justificar sus acciones con él mismo, ni contigo o con nadie más."

El chico asintió secamente. No quería pelear con Tom, tanto como quisiera rabiar y lanzar el relicario para cerrarlo y nunca más hablar con Tom, necesitaba toda la información y consejo que le proveía, especialmente ahora que el Dark Lord estaba de vuelta. Así que se tragó su enojada réplica y con tanta frialdad como pudo mostrar dijo, "Muy bien. No discutiré más la muerte de la chica contigo. Tenemos diferentes opiniones además comprendo tu punto. Pero hay algo que no comprendo." Perforando a Tom con su Mirada continuó, "El Señor Oscuro dijo que sentía a alguien allá afuera y que se fusionarían para volverse más poderosos que nunca. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo?"

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron pero rápidamente se entrecerraron con sospecha y gruñó, "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas saber lo que el Dark Lord dijo?"

Orión le sonrió vengativamente, "Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Tom. Tú ciertamente no eres honesto conmigo cuando es conveniente para ti, por lo tanto puedes esperar lo mismo de mí. No te voy a revelar mis fuentes."

Este se burló de él y arrogantemente exclamó, "No sabes nada. Solo estás pescando por información."

El chico simplemente levantó una ceja y burlonamente dijo, "Bueno, nunca sabrás cuanto sé, pero ten por seguro que es más de lo que puedas sospechar. La palabra que uso es muy peculiar ¿no es así? Fusionarse… me pregunto que quiso decir con eso. Los magos no se combinan, me parece que estaba hablando acerca de algo más en el plano espiritual…" terminó sonriendo. Era una teoría absurda y ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba pero fue la única cosa que se le vino a la cabeza y al decirle a Tom pudo observar su reacción y dilucidar cuanto de ello era verdad. Se sorprendió cuando vio que rápidamente ocultaba su escapada. ¡Por Morgana, era verdad! ¿Voldemort quería fusionar su alma con la de alguien? ¿Podría hacerse eso? ¿Pero con quién? Voldemort nunca consideraría a alguien lo suficiente digno para fusionar su alma. Eso solo dejaba una explicación posible que él había desechado rápidamente antes. ¡Voldemort se fusionaría con él mismo! Había hablado en plural diciendo que ellos serían más poderosos que nunca. El único que alguna vez había sido poderoso dentro de los parámetros de Voldemort era él mismo. Orión frunció el entrecejo. Pero estaba seguro de que el alma de Voldemort que había poseído a Quirrel fue la misma que poseyó a la chica Weasley. Parecía ser ahora que se había equivocado. El Voldemort de la Cámara de los Secretos había sido diferente al que actualmente estaba en su forma de alma, escondido en algún lugar. Si él sólo se hubiera vislumbrado cuando estaba en la mente de Voldemort al menos sabría más acerca de que pasó. Así que había dos almas. Una de ellas había exitosamente conseguido un cuerpo y estaba buscando a la otra para combinarse. Orión sacudió su cabeza. No podía entender. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dos almas independientes del mismo mago? ¿Alguien hizo una replica de su alma? Estaba completamente despistado. No sabía nada de magia de alma. Estaba esperanzado que lo aprendería si era aceptado en la clase de Necromancia de Vulcan Vagnarov. Pero no podía esperar tanto tiempo para tener respuesta. Suspiró. Parecía que permanecería en un misterio para él. Lo que importaba era que Voldemort iba a regresar y volverse activo en poco timpo.

Tom resopló, "Tú siempre sales con las más extravagantes teorías, Orión. Me pregunto de donde sacas esas ideas."

Orión le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, "Ah, pero usualmente tengo razón, ¿no es así? Y creo que en esta ocasión estoy en lo correcto, como siempre." Hizo una pausa y sonrió abiertamente, "El Señor Oscuro tiene dos almas, ¿o tal vez la misma se dividió en dos?" Se aventuró a adivinar.

Los ojos del mayor se volvieron rendijas y le gruñó, "¡No presumas de saber todo acerca de él! Tu teoría es completamente ridícula e infundada. ¡No sabes de que estás hablando niño!"

El menor se rió sin un sentimiento real, "Me atrevo a decir que tu reacción sólo confirma mi loca teoría para mi," se puso serio, "¿A qué le temes, Tom? ¿Temes que le cuente el pequeño secreto del Señor Oscuro a mis amigos? ¿Qué el misterio de su inmortalidad sea descubierto por mí? No temas, no le diré a nadie. Ahora que sé la verdad, ahora que estoy seguro que partió su alma en dos y que las combinará con el fin de regresar a nosotros, no tengo deseo de pensar más en ello. No me importa lo que se hizo a sí mismo con el fin de lograr tal proeza." Lo cual era una completa mentira, claro, pensó Orión con diversión, "Sólo me interesa lo que esta por suceder. Y necesito de tu ayuda," dijo atravesando a Tom con sus ojos.

Este se tranquilizó y respondió con indiferencia, "Sólo estás especulando. No tienes ninguna prueba para tu ridícula teoría," el chico simplemente agitó su mano con desdén y Tom le observaba silenciosamente antes de continuar, "¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?"

Orión alzó una ceja, "Tú sabes cuales son mis ambiciones, Tom. El Señor Oscuro llamará pronto a sus Mortífagos y mi padre se convertirá en uno de sus seguidores. Quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi padre así como a mí mismo del Lord mientras le ofrezco mi asistencia. Deseo tener algo que dar en la guerra. Ya te lo había dicho, no me inclinaré ante él y no permitiré que lastime a quienes amo. Pero le ofreceré mi lealtad. Quiero que me des tu consejo sobre como tratar con él con el fin de lograr todo lo que deseo."

El mayor resopló, "Él nunca te considerara como su igual. Lo que pides es imposible."

El Black replicó arrogantemente, "¿Ni si quiere cuando sé su pequeño secreto?"

Riddle tornó sus ojos fieros hacia él, "¡No puedes decirle eso nunca! ¡Te matará en ese mismo momento si llega incluso a sospechar que sabes tanto!"

Orión frunció. ¿Era preocupación lo que detectaba en la voz de Tom? ¿Preocupación por su seguridad? Rápidamente le calmó, "No estaba planeando decirle nada. Solo quería que supieras que él no es el único que tiene algunas cartas en juego para jugarlas. Tal vez tenga más experiencia y crueldad que yo, pero yo no estoy despistado. Tengo mucha información y con tus consejos sería capaz de caminar cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Además, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que no soy suficientemente poderoso?"

Tom titubeó y respondió con la verdad, "Sabes que eres muy poderoso para alguien de tu edad y si continuas entrenando y aprendiendo como lo has estado haciendo, creo que te convertirás en un mago oscuro poderoso. Tal vez, algún día, cuando seas mayor, puedas volverte tan poderoso como él, pero te falta de sangre fría. Eres muy fácil de influenciar por tus emociones y no creo que él te tome seriamente cuando solo ve apenas a un niño. Puede que vea potencial en ti si alguna vez le demuestras tus poderes y estará intrigado por tu habilidad de hablar parsél pero no pienses por un segundo que él te tratará diferente al resto. ¡Y debes aprender a contener la lengua si alguna vez estás en su presencia! ¡No permite mostrar faltas de respeto o antagonismo de sus seguidores!"

Orión simplemente asintió con su cabeza. Oh, el querido Tom aún no conocía ni la mitad de sus poderes. Nunca le había enseñado todas las maldiciones oscuras que podía hacer sin varita y se hacía más fuerte cada día. Había dejado de preocuparse por el aumento de poder que le ocurría cada vez que lanzaba la maldición asesina y había aprendido a abrazarlo y controlarlo mejor. Ya podía controlar su núcleo mágico y dirigir su magia interna a los hechizos que quería lanzar, y eran mucho más poderosos de los que hubiera visto en cualquier otro mago convocándolos. Si Tom ya lo consideraba poderoso, estaba entonces seguro que podría igualar a Voldemort si usaba todas sus habilidades mágicas. Ni siquiera había encontrado aún el final de estas. Pero una cosa era verdad, él no era tan despiadado o suficientemente cruel para ser capaz de enfrentarle. Pero había decidido que mientras podría permanecer como él mismo con sus amigos y seres queridos, y podía aprender como volverse despiadado con otros, particularmente con Voldemort. Si sus Mortífagos sólo respetaba a un cruel y despiadado mago oscuro, él sería uno para ellos sin perder su verdadero ser. Y acerca de aprender a controlar su lengua, bueno, supuso que podía hacer eso primero. Pero no se volvería un seguidor descerebrado y no pararía de antagonizar con Voldemort si alguna vez hacía algo que lastimara a las personas que le importaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana de exámenes finalmente terminó. Orión destacó en todos sus exámenes y la Maestra Galathea había estado perpleja y después más alegre cuando presentó su hechizo. Finalmente había decidido hacerlo en parsél. Ahora que la guerra estaba comenzando no había ninguna razón para mantener su habilidad oculta y comenzaría un rumor que sin duda alguna llegaría a oídos de Voldemort y eso jugaba a su favor. Que Voldemort supiera de antemano de él, que se preguntara acerca de él. Había creado un hechizo que conjuraba un gran basilisco mágico que solo obedecía las órdenes de quién lo lanzaba y no había un contra-hechizo puesto que el único hechizo que podía desvanecerlo tenía que decirse en parsél. Su idea, por supuesto, había llegado de su descubrimiento de la criatura de la Cámara de los Secretos y el hechizo era poderosamente útil. La había lanzado con los ojos cerrados, obviamente, y había hecho que atacara uno de los pupitres vacíos el cual había sido partido en dos con sus poderosas quijadas. Amó la expresión que había visto en sus amigos y en la cara de la profesora. Se alarmaron al principio pero después estaban animando a la criatura. Los magos oscuros simplemente adoraban a las criaturas poderosas, aún más a un poderoso basilisco, la Reina de las Serpientes.

Estaba caminando solo del Gran Comedor hacía la biblioteca cuando vio al Director Karkaroff acercarse a él. Hizo un pequeño gesto. El Director usualmente nunca interactuaba personalmente con los estudiantes y se había perdido la cena en términos regulares últimamente. Esperó pacientemente a que el mago le alcanzara y Karkaroff se detuvo frente a él analizándolo con sus escudriñadores ojos negros.

"Señora Black," dijo Karkaroff con su denso acento eslavo, "Deseo hablar con usted un asunto muy serio. ¿Podría acompañarme a mi oficina donde podremos hablar más calmadamente?"

El chico asintió y camino en silencio a un costado del Director. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Estaba en problemas porque su basilisco destruyó propiedad escolar? Seguramente no. No era como si el pupitre no pudiera repararse fácilmente con un bien colocado Reparo.

Llegaron a la oficina de Karkaroff en una de las más altas torres de la escuela y entraron a la habitación. Orión observó que era una habitación muy grande y redonda llena de objetos oscuros y una gran biblioteca en un costado. Lo que hizo que su entrecejo se frunciera fue que había muchos baúles llenos con cosas y el escritorio y muchos estantes estaban vacíos. ¡Karkaroff había estado empacando sus posesiones!

Repentinamente, Karkaroff se dio vuelta para enfrentarle y dijo, "He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted, Señor Black, y he observado y seguido su progreso estos dos años y ha sido toda la confirmación que necesitaba." Hizo una pausa y cautelosamente exclamo, "Desearía tener más tiempo. Había pensado que estaría aquí para ver su desarrollo y ayudarle. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo." Tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento y levantó su manga izquierda, le mostró su brazo a Orión y este jadeó cuando vio la Marca Oscura oscuramente grabada en la piel de Karkaroff. "Se ha ido poniendo más oscura a lo largo de este año y no puedo ignorarlo más. Creo que sabes tan bien como yo lo que esto significa." El chico asintió silenciosamente. El Director llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su tunica y sacó una delgada cadena plateada con un pendiente triangular. Lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Orión y lo dejó caer sobre su cuello. Después murmuró imperativamente, "Usa esto todo el tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento el traslador se activará."

Orión confusamente le preguntó, "¿A dónde me llevará? ¿Y cuando sucederá?"

Karkaroff respondió con rapidez, "Cuando sea el momento correcto se activará. Te llevará con alguien que pueda darte más información. No puedo decirte nada más."

El mago le tomó bruscamente por los hombros y los apretó dolorosamente. Miró frenéticamente los ojos del chico, "Yo sé lo que eres, lo que estás destinado a convertirte. Debes tener éxito, eres nuestra última esperanza. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, nadie podrá y todo estará perdido."

El Black hizo una mueca de confusión y Karkaroff le liberó, le dio la espalda y cerró los baúles que ya estaban llenos. Lanzó un hechizo que los hizo aparecer lejos y agarró un abrigo de piel y se lo colocó. Volvió hacia Orión y tristemente dijo, "Desearía tener más tiempo. Hace décadas juré ayudarte pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, excepto decirte que lo que el Maestro Helheim te dijo acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte no es una leyenda. Son reales, son tuyas. Búscalas."

El Director caminó hacia él y con fuerza tomó el mentón de Orión y lo obligó a mirar en sus negros ojos, "No temas a tus poderes, abrázalos. Ellos nunca te lastimarán."

Con aquellas últimas palabras Karkaroff se dio la vuelta y tomó una piedra que era el único objeto en su escritorio. El Director desapareció con un pop cuando el traslador se activó y Orión permaneció mareado en medio de la desértica oficina.

Sujetó la cadena que Karkaroff le dio y miró hacia el pendiente. La marca de Grindelwald. El pendiente tenía el mismo símbolo que había visto en la pared de la escuela. La representación de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Ya saben que comentar no mata

Espero sus opiniones para

Saber si lo hago bien

O de plano ya no sigo

Kisses de chocolate


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahora, creo que mis últimas notas se mal interpretaron. Orión no perderá su humanidad, solo se volverá más oscuro –oscuro no significa malo y conforme a sus planes se tiene que volver despiadado cuando interactúe con los Mortífagos y Voldemort, pero él será él mismo, no será cruel.

En cuanto para Karkaroff, es y permanecerá como un mago oscuro. El hecho de que haya huido no significa que se volvió del otro bando, simplemente que sabe que Voldemort querrá castigarlo severamente o probablemente matarlo. No todos los magos oscuros son seguidores de Voldemort pero eso no quiere decir que sean de luz o que se volverán con los de la luz.

En cuanto a Voldemort fusionando su alma de nuevo, noten que solo fusionará sus dos trozos de alma "activas" con el fin de obtener el cuerpo de su alma más vieja que ya se encuentra allá afuera en el mundo. No indica nada referente a sus otros horrocruxes, esas almas no están "activas", están selladas en objetos y Voldemort podría mantenerlas alejas puesto que no quiere dejar de ser inmortal, no planea fusionarlas todas.

Sobre la pareja HPDM, todavía no sé que sucederá entre ellos pero la pareja principal sigue siendo y será siempre HPLV, sin importar si Orión y Draco se vuelven más que amigos en el futuro. Orión y Draco son primos segundo lejanos, Narcisa es prima de Sirius, no su hermana, por lo tanto una relación entre ellos no sería incestuosa. Y recuerden lo que Sirius le dijo a Orión, que combinar el linaje de los Black con el de los Malfoy de nuevo lo purificaría. Como fue explicado en capítulos anteriores, los magos oscuros solo pueden tener hijos entre ellos para mantener su sangre oscura y magia, ellos usualmente se casan con parientes distantes con el fin de purificar sus sangres y hacerlas más poderosas, así que la unión entre Orión y Draco es grandemente deseada por los Malfoy y es una de las más fuertes por la misma razón de que Draco es también en parte un Black. Los magos oscuros no ven nada malo en esto. Claro que los matrimonios entre parientes no ocurren, pero lo hacen entre primos. Por ejemplo los padres de Sirius eran primos en primer grado de acuerdo al árbol genealógico de JKR.

**Advertencia: Se mencionará lo que sucede en el séptimo libro, así que si no lo han leído y no quieren que les arruine la historia salten la siguiente nota.**

Acerca de Voldemort y las Reliquias de la Muerte, de acuerdo con el séptimo libro Voldemort no sabía de las Reliquias hasta que comenzó a buscar por una varita para derrotar a la de Harry y cuando descubre las Reliquias solamente parece interesado en la Varita de Saúco y no sabe la localización de las otras dos además de que no le importa encontrarlas. Tampoco se explica si él sabía donde estaban las otras dos. Por lo tanto yo asumo que él no sabe acerca de la leyenda, lo cual tiene sentido puesto que fue criado en un orfanato muggle y no podría haber escuchado acerca del cuento mágico infantil de los Tres Hermanos. Así que en mi historia él no sabrá si son reales y veremos si alguna vez las descubre y cual pudiera ser su reacción.

**Capítulo 13 "****La Conexión y Oclumancia"**

Los siguiente días Orión casi no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aún pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Particularmente sobre lo que Karkaroff le había dicho. Él ya sabía que la Reliquias de la Muerte eran reales, pero Karkaroff le había dicho que le pertenecían y que debía buscarlas. ¿De qué forma estaban las Reliquias relacionadas con él? ¿Por qué era importante que las tuviera? Lo que también le molestaba era que Karkaroff dijo que sabía lo que él era, cual era su destino. Karkaroff no podía saber su estatus como El Niño Que Vivió, nadie sabía que el había sido Harry Potter y por lo tanto no podía referirse al destino que los magos de luz querían que Harry Potter cumpliera, matar a Voldemort y salvarles si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez regresaba. No, Karkaroff se refería a otra cosa. Y también había dicho que juró hacía décadas el ayudarle, ¿cómo podía ser eso si ni si quiera había nacido aún? No lo entendía. Pero después recordó a los dos espíritus de la Cámara de los Murmullos, ellos dijeron algo por la misma línea… que él era el elegido… ¿El elegido para hacer qué? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Dijeron que habían estado esperando por él pero que era algo inesperado, algo diferente. ¿Acerca de qué estaban hablando? ¿Podía ser posible que Karkaroff supiera de ellos y que le hubieran dicho algo sobre Orión? Decidió ser paciente para evitar el frustrarse por lo poco que sabía acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo sobre él mismo. Otros obviamente sabían algo acerca de él que él no sabía pero ahora que Karkaroff se había ido no podía preguntarle a nadie más. Se preguntaba si debía usar el pendiente que le había instado a usar. No le gustaba la idea de ser traslado a saber donde en el momento menos esperado. ¿Podía ser peligroso para él? Pero el Director parecía que de verdad quería ayudarle y no podría obtener respuestas de ninguna otra manera. Así que solamente encantó el pendiente para que luciera como una pequeña piedra negra de ónix y decidió usarle siempre. Solo esperaba que el traslador se activara pronto. Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

Cuando el colegio descubrió que Karkaroff había huido los rumores corrieron rápidos entre los estudiantes. Vulcan Vagnarov rápidamente asumió la posición de Director y todo volvió a la normalidad pero Orión notaba cierta inquietud entre los profesores. Él sabía porque se fue el director, cuando Voldemort se volvió más fuerte por poseer a la niña o lo que sea que hizo, la Marca Oscura lentamente comenzó a aparecer de nuevo y cuando obtuvo su cuerpo estaba claro que los Mortífagos la verían grabada más oscura en sus antebrazos. Se preguntaba que era lo que pensaban los Mortífagos de esto. No había tenido ninguna otra visión así que suponía que Voldemort aún no había fusionado sus dos partes de alma y por lo tanto aún no contactaba a sus seguidores. Solo esperaba que Karkaroff pudiera arreglárselas para permanecer lejos de las garras de Voldemort lo suficiente para explicarle sin ser asesinado. El pobre mago había ayudado a tantos y no se merecía morir por la varita de Voldemort.

El Torneo de Duelos había sido cancelado puesto que tomaba lugar el día después de que Karkaroff se había ido y el Director era quien usualmente supervisaba el Torneo. Como un signo de respeto para el anterior Director, Romulus Rosier decidió cancelarlo y solo examinar a sus estudiantes él mismo. Orión no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado. Con tantas cosas pasándole, estaba en parte feliz de que podía tener un pequeño respiro. Lo hizo excelente en su duelo contra Rosier, a pesar de que obviamente no gano. De todas formas no había usado todos sus poderes así que no se sentía desanimado, y Rosier le elogió por su control e inventiva.

Unos días después, Orión estaba sentado en la cena de fin de cursos y estaba distraídamente picando su comida. Al único que le había contado sobre el regreso de Voldemort había sido a Lezander pero ahora se preguntaba si debía decirle a Calypso también. Suponía que lo descubriría cuando Voldemort llamara a sus Mortífagos y su padre acudiera a él para convertirse en uno, pero ella era su amiga y siempre le contaba acerca de lo que su padre y los otros sangre pura hacían, aún cuando su padre le pidió que no le dijera a nadie. Así que le debía el ser honesto con ella. Se volteó para verla. Estaba preocupada acerca de algo y de vez en cuando nerviosamente giraba uno de sus largos bucles negros con su dedo. Se inclinó cerca de ella y le preguntó en un susurro, "¿Calypso, por qué luces tan preocupada? ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

Calypso fue sacada de sus reflexiones pero pronto le sonrió cálidamente. Le respondió en voz baja, "No lo sé pero creo que algo está pasando. Padre ha estado saliendo mucho la semana pasada y eso es muy inusual en él. El nunca lo hace cuando la escuela no ha terminado aún. Solo me pregunto si tiene que ver con lo que las cabezas de familia planearon al principio de nuestro segundo año. Y además todo eso de la Cámara de los Secretos que nunca fue resuelto. Nunca encontraron a la chica y los ataques se detuvieron, ¿pero que sucedió? ¿Su plan falló? ¿Es por eso que se están reuniendo de nuevo?"

Orión sintió a Lezander tenso junto a él y le miró. Lezander parecía inseguro y solamente le dio una mirada como diciendo que era su elección el revelarle o no el asunto a Calypso.

El chico suspiró y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo aturdidor alrededor de ellos tres. La chica le miró con curiosidad y él exclamó, "Creo que sé que está pasando. Karkaroff me pidió verlo el día que se fue," vio a Lezander fruncir el entrecejo, no le había dicho a él acerca de eso, "No estoy muy seguro de porque me lo mostró a mi pero se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y la Marca estaba completamente negra y visible. Me dio a entender que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado. Creo que lo que pasó con la chica en la Cámara de los Secretos está relacionado con su regreso. Tiene sentido puesto que fue planeado por la cabeza de las familias oscuras mágicas. Creo que podemos con seguridad asumir que su plan fue exitoso y el Dark Lord convocará a sus Mortífagos pronto."

Calypso frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿Pero por qué Karkaroff quería hablar contigo? ¿Y por qué te dijo acerca del regreso del Señor Oscuro? Solo eres un estudiante."

Orión hizo una pausa, "Oh, solamente quería preguntarme acerca de mi habilidad de hablar parsél. Lo escuchó de la Maestra Galatea y estaba curioso. Pero no sé porque me mostró su marca. Tal vez para explicarme porque estaba huyendo. Debió sentirse culpable por abandonar el colegio."

La chica asintió. Parecía creerle pero vio a Lezander con su entrecejo fruncido. Orión suspiró mentalmente. Claro que Lezander sospechó, él sabía acerca de sus visiones y sabía que Orión había sabido del regreso del Señor Oscuro antes de que Karkaroff se fuera.

"Ahora tiene sentido que las familias oscuras sangre pura se reúnan," dijo Calypso pensativamente, "Los Mortífagos debieron ver sus Marcas Oscuras y preguntarse acerca de ello. Pero no creo que hayan visto aún al Señor Oscuro. Mi padre me hubiera dicho puesto que va a solicitar convertirse en uno y me prometió que me diría tan pronto como sucediera. ¿Me pregunto que está esperando el Lord?"

Orión respondió, "No lo sé pero estoy preocupado por lo que va a suceder cuando él regrese. Somos muy jóvenes y tú sabes que quiero involucrarme en la guerra. No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer si el Lord reanuda la guerra rápidamente."

La chica rió, "Oh, no ser disuadida por mi edad y tú tampoco deberías. No creo que el Señor Oscuro me permita convertirme en Mortífaga, nunca toma a jóvenes como nosotros, pero podemos ayudar de muchas maneras. Además nos hemos estado preparando para la guerra por un año ya. Y sé que tú te has estado entrenando también y eres un muy buen duelista, Orión. La guerra esta destinada a durar muchos años así que nuestro tiempo llegara. No creo que el Lord inicie la guerra inmediatamente. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que se fue y los magos de luz son más poderosos que nunca. Él siempre fue un estratega brillante. Yo pienso dividirá su tiempo y mantendrá en secreto su regreso del resto del mundo mágico hasta que esté listo para atacar."

Orión asintió. Sí, tenía sentido. Él haría lo mismo si estuviera en la posición el Señor Oscuro. "Tienes razón. Sería desventajoso para él dejar saber a los magos de luz acerca de su regreso, especialmente Dumbledore. Dumbledore seguramente le diría al Ministerio acerca de ello y rápidamente reagruparía a la Orden del Fénix. Lo máximo que permanezcan ignorantes acerca del regreso del Lord, es mejor." Frunció el ceño cuando recordó algo. Dumbledore tenía a Snape y este la Marca Oscura. ¿Le habría ya dicho Snape a Dumbledore acerca de la reaparición de su Marca Oscura y lo que significaba? ¿Sabría ya Dumbledore? Y con todo el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos podría conectar los puntos y darse cuenta de que el Lord estaba realmente de regreso.

Calypso vio su cara y cuestionó, "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

El Black decidió ser honesto, "¿Qué tal si Dumbledore ya lo sabe?" Su amiga levantó una ceja y él continuó, "¿Te ha dicho tu padre algo acerca de Severus Snape?"

La chica hizo una mueca tratando de recordad si alguna vez había escuchado ese nombre antes y le respondió, "Creo que fue un Mortífago durante la primera guerra ¿no?"

Orión asintió, "Sí, lo fue pero en su juicio fue defendido por Dumbledore. Este dijo que Snape había sido un espía para él todo el tiempo, fue absuelto y regresó a Howgarts. Actualmente es su Profesor de Pociones. Solo me preguntaba con quien esta realmente su lealtad. Si fue realmente un espía de Dumbledore es probable que le haya dicho acerca de la Marca Oscura y que Dumbledore ya sospeche del regreso del Señor Oscuro. Eso sería muy perjudicial para nosotros."

Calypso asintió, "Es verdad. Pero no podemos estar seguros acerca de la lealtad de Snape. Tal vez estaba espiando a Dumbledore bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro también. No creo el Lord pueda ser tan fácilmente engañado por uno de sus Mortífagos. Escuché de mi padre que el Dark Lord era muy poderoso en Legilimancia y frecuentemente escaneaba la mente de sus seguidores en busca de traidores."

Orión palideció instantáneamente. ¡No sabía eso acerca de Voldemort! ¡Santo Merlin, Voldemort descubriría que él era el Niño Que Vivió en el instante en que alguna vez decidiera ver su recuerdos! ¡Y Sirius! Sirius no podría pretender ser su seguidor si en verdad no se sentía así. ¡Voldemort lo asesinaría también!

Continuaron hablando acerca del Dark Lord y de cómo sería la guerra pero Orión casi no prestó atención. Tan pronto como terminó la celebración rápidamente les dijo a sus amigos que tenía algo que hacer e interceptó al Maestro Sylvanus Selvans justo cuando estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor. Había escuchado de unos Hydras mayores que enseñaba Oclumancia y Legilimancia.

El alto mago rubio le miró con curiosidad, "¿Sí, mi niño? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Orión se inquietó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que necesitaba aprender Oclumancia a tan temprana edad? "Disculpe, Maestro Selvans. Escuché que usted enseña Oclumancia y Legilimancia y me preguntaba en que año estaremos tomando su clase."

Selvans alzó su ceja y vio la cresta en la túnica de Orión y después más relajado le respondió, "Ah, eres un Hydra. Bueno, en ese caso puedo decirte que tendrás clase conmigo en tu cuarto año."

Orión tragó duro. ¡Eso era a muchas eras de ahora! ¡No podía esperar tanto! Miró suplicantemente a los ojos avellana del mago y dijo, "Lo siento pero necesito aprender tan rápido como pueda. ¿Puede ayudarme, por favor?"

El Maestro frunció, "¿Por qué necesitas aprender ahora? Eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por eso," después le sonrió, "Si están tan fascinado por estas artes no tienes que preocuparte, los años pasarán rápidamente y pronto te estarás en mi clase."

El chico negó con desesperación y apresó el brazo del mago adulto, "No, ¡usted no entiende! ¡No puedo esperar tanto! ¡Debe ayudarme, por favor!" Se dio cuenta de que tenía irrespetuosamente agarrado el brazo del profesor y rápido lo soltó, "Por favor perdóneme." Dijo suavemente, bajando su cabeza.

Selvans tomó el mentón de Orión y levantó su cabeza para preguntarle, "¿Quién eres niño?"

Este respondió suavemente, "Orión Black." Se sorprendió cuando vio un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos del profesor.

Selvans dejó caer su mano del mentón de Orión y dijo con corto asentimiento, "Te ayudaré. Ven a mi oficina mañana en la mañana antes de que dejes el colegio y te daré unos libros que puedes estudiar durante el verano. Puedo darte clases privadas el siguiente semestre. No preguntaré porque necesitas aprender esto ahora pero debes saber, tienes que darme toda tu atención y trabajar duro si quieres dominarlo en un corto periodo de tiempo. Usualmente enseño esto en dos años y no es fácil. Muchos no tienen la habilidad de verdaderamente dominarlo." El chico asintió y el mayor le observaba contemplativamente, "Si tu necesidad es muy urgente puedo recomendarte un tutor para el verano."

El Black respondió agradecidamente, "Gracias, Maestro Selvans, por toda su ayuda. También estoy interesado en tener un tutor este verano."

El rubio asintió, "Muy bien, mañana en la mañana ven a mi oficina y te daré su nombre e información de contacto, y los libros."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Orión fue abrazado fuertemente por Sirius tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el muelle de San Petesburgo."

"¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido de nuevo?" Preguntó en un susurro cariñoso y preocupado.

Orión miró a su padre y le sonrió calidamente, "No, no pasado." Sabía que Sirius había estado trepando las paredes desde que le escribió diciéndole todo lo que había pasado en su última visión y en su primer año. Su padre le había respondido extremadamente preocupado pero le dijo que sería mejor hablarlo personalmente. Así que no lo discutieron más en sus cartas.

Fueron por floo a Black Manor y se sentarón en la sala a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius le miró y preguntó tristemente, "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes acerca de tu lazo con Voldemort? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en tu primer año cuando ocurrió la primera vez?"

Orión se encogió por la culpa. Había detectado el tono herido en la voz de su padre y se arrepintió de no decirle antes. Respondió con una voz suave y pequeña, "Lo lamento Padre, pero sé como te sientes acerca de las Artes Oscuras y pensé que… que no te gustaría que tenga una conexión con Voldemort… No estaba seguro cómo reac-"

Sirius se levantó y alzó a su hijo de su sillón para abrazarlo, "Oh, mi pequeño cachorro. Lamento que mi reticencia con las Artes Oscuras te hicieran pensar que me enojaría contigo por algo como eso. Tu conexión con Voldemort no es tu culpa, ese no es el punto. Realmente me importa que estés estudiando Artes Oscuras. No me importa si finalmente te conviertes en un mago oscuro o si planeas seguir apoyando a Voldemort. Solo me interesa tu bienestar. Te amaré y preocuparé por ti sin importar lo demás. Tú eres la alegría de mi vida y quiero que seas capaz de venir conmigo con cualquiera de tus problemas."

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y agarró a su padre fuertemente y susurró, "Gracias, Padre. Tu apoyo y entendimiento significa todo para mi."

Sirius lo llevó hasta un largo sofá y se sentaron juntos. Tomó las manos de su hijo y preguntó, "¿Estás seguro de que Voldemort está de regreso?"

Orión suspiró y respondió, "Sí. Y tú sabes acerca de mi teoría acerca de que esta vez fue otra pieza del alma de Voldemort la que obtuvo un cuerpo. El alma del asunto de la Piedra Filosofal está ahora en algún lugar oculta y el Voldemort corpóreo está actualmente buscándola con el fin de fusionarse y así puedan compartir el mismo cuerpo. Aunque pienso que cuando se fusionen estarán completos y formarán una identidad otra vez."

El mayor frunció en confusión, "Pero todo eso acerca de dos pedazos de un alma, es muy extraño. Yo nunca escuché de que tal cosa fuera posible."

El chico asintió, "Yo tampoco, pero él lo hizo de alguna manera. Y los Mortífagos saben que está de vuelta."

Sirius bruscamente le miró y cuestionó alarmado, "¿Cómo es que ellos saben? ¿Voldemort ya convocó a sus Mortífagos?"

"No, no creo que lo haga hasta que esté completo de nuevo. Pero yo…" Orión pausó. ¿Qué tanto debía decirle a su padre acerca de lo que sucedió con Karkaroff? Entendía la necesidad de decirle todo acerca de Voldemort pero esto era algo diferente. Algo sentía en lo profundo que nadie debía saberlo. "El Director Karkaroff pidió verme antes de que huyera. Quería preguntarme acerca de mi habilidad de hablar parsél pero la parte importante es que él me reveló la Marca Oscura a mí. Había regresado y me explicó que significaba que el Dark Lord estaba vivo. Y los otros Mortífagos verían sus marcas también y sabrían que el Lord pronto estaría con ellos."

El mayor suspiró ligeramente, "Así que no hay duda entonces. La guerra va a comenzar."

Orión asintió pero después un pensamiento pasó por su mente y jadeó, "¡Por Merlín, No debí haberte dicho nada!"

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido, "Orión, pensé que entendías que puedes confiar "

Pero este rápidamente le interrumpió y exclamó con agitación, "No, tú no entiendes. ¡Voldemort es un Legilimante! Si alguna vez estás en su presencia será capaz de ver tus recuerdos. Vería esta conversación. ¡Descubriría que sabes acerca de los pedazos de su alma! Por Morgana, ¿qué he hecho? ¡Te he puesto en un grave peligro!"

Los ojos de Sirius se hicieron grandes y dijo con una voz asustada, "Él descubriría que eres hijo de Lily por mis recuerdos también. Sabría que tú eres El Niño Que Vivió."

El chico asintió y dijo urgentemente, "Sí. Padre, debes de aprender Oclumancia conmigo. Es vital. Tengo el nombre de un mago oscuro que puede enseñarnos. Debemos dedicar todo nuestro tiempo a aprender tan rápido como podamos."

El animago asintió, "Muy bien, le escribiré al tutor ahora mismo."

Orión le miró muy seriamente, "¿Cuáles son sus planes con respecto a la guerra?"

Sirius suspiró, "Tú lazo con Voldemort cambia todo. No podemos escapar de él ahora y es importante para ti estar en su registro. Si alguna vez descubre acerca del vínculo podría causarte un gran daño. No solo porque puedes ver dentro de él sino porque sabría que una vez fuiste Harry Potter. Mencionaste en tu carta que pensabas que la Oclumancia podría ayudarte también con el vínculo, pero no podemos estar seguros de que no lo descubrirá alguna vez. Así que es mejor que lo averigüé cuando ya consideré a nuestra familia favorablemente. Si está seguro de que somos sus leales seguidores será menos probable que te dañe." Hizo una pausa y cautelosamente dijo, "Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros si me convierto en un Mortífago para probar el apoyo de nuestra familia."

Orión agarró la mano de Sirius y exclamó preocupado, "No quiero que te sacrifiques tú por mí. No creo que estés consiente de todas las cosas en las que tendrás que participar. Tendrías que aprender las Artes Oscuras. Tendrías que lanzar las Imperdonables. ¿Estás realmente preparado para eso?"

El interpelado pasó su mano por sus cabellos, "Estoy consiente de eso. Y por favor no pienses que me estoy sacrificando por ti. No es tu culpa y ambos sabemos que es el mejor camino que tomar para mí. Ya sé algunos hechizos de Artes Oscuras y mi entrenamiento como Auror me ayudará. He visto los horrores de la guerra. Me prepararé para ella de nuevo. Sé que tengo que actuar mi papel pero yo soy un Black. Voldemort considerará mi posición y ganaría el apoyo de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix. Sin lugar a dudas intentarán atacar Azkaban para liberar a los innumerables seguidores que actualmente se encuentran allí. Mi prima sospechará de mí al principio pero pienso que después estará dichosa de que me cambiará de bando. Ella será una aliada valiosa. Y Malfoy también, considerando las negociaciones concernientes contigo y Draco. Ambos están en el círculo interno de los Mortífagos y sería ventajoso para nosotros si me convierto en uno también. Seré capaz de proveerte información y así sabremos si alguna vez planea buscar a Harry Potter. No hay otra manera. Necesitamos saber sus planes."

Orión asintía tristemente. Sabía que era verdad. Necesitaban información interna y necesitaban probar que apoyaban a Voldemort pero estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Sirius. Temía que se rompiera ante la presión y la culpa de ser un Mortífago. Voldemort lo enviaría a las redadas. Sirius probablemente tendría que matar magos de luz. No sabía su padre estaba preparado para eso.

El chico le dijo suavemente, "Tal vez te veas forzado a pelear contra la Orden del Fénix."

Sirius bajó su cabeza y susurró, "Lo sé." Después la levantó, "Ellos me consideran un traidor de todas maneras, no creo que tengan mucho remordimiento acerca de matarme. Es solo… no sé que haría si alguna vez tuviera que enfrentar a Remus. Nunca lo lastimaría y sé que él no me atacaría, pero ¿pero que es lo que va a decir cuando le diga que me convertiré en un Mortífago?"

Orión tomó gentilmente la mano de su padre, "Yo creo que él no entenderá cuando le expliques que lo haces para protegerme. El te quiere y sabe acerca de mis planes. Creo que ya sospecha de que tú estarás en el bando contrario en el campo de batalla. Pero él me dijo que comprendería mi posición así que pienso que entenderá la tuya también."

Su padre asintió, "No sé cuando le diré-"

El menor le interrumpió, "Solo puedes decirle cuando Voldemort haga público su regreso. Si le dices antes forzarás a Remus a escoger entre decirle a Dumbledore o mantener tu confianza. Sería injusto para él. Y tampoco puedes decirle acerca de lo que sabemos de Voldemort, o de mis visiones."

"Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes," respondió.

Se sentó y le informó, "Sospecho que Dumbledore puede saber ya y tal vez esté formando de nuevo la Orden del Fénix," Sirius le miró con sorpresa y el chico continuó, "Snape pudo haberle dicho acerca de su Marca Oscura."

Sirius resopló y replicó desagradablemente, "Snivillus es un traidor. Él era y siempre será un Mortífago." Después gruñó, "¡Oh, Merlín, tendré que soportar su presencia en las reuniones de los Mortífagos."

Orión rió, "Oh, Padre. Creo que ya es hora de que entierres el pasado."

Este indignadamente exclamó, "¡Nunca! Es una mago desagradable. Siempre andando por allí maldiciendo gente y usando hechizos oscuros."

El chico meneó su cabeza con diversión, "Él te maldecía porque tú acorralabas al pobre hombre tres a uno. Y además tú también estarás lanzando hechizos oscuros también. Tienes que por lo menos intentar una tregua." Después dijo seriamente, "Pero siempre mantén en tu mente que puede estar trabajando para Dumbledore. No confies en él ni por un segundo."

El animago se burlaba, "Puedes estar seguro de eso. Yo no me fiaría de Snivellus por lo que yo le pueda tirar."

Orión recordó algo, abrió grandemente sus ojos y jadeó, "Pettigrew. Puede que te cruces en el camino con Pettigrew."

La cara de Sirius se tornó oscura y empuñó sus manos. Ferozmente escupió, "Nada me impedirá que lo mate en el momento en el que ponga mis ojos en él. Esa sucia rata tendrá lo que se merece."

Alarmado exclamó, "¡No, padre, no puedes!¡Voldemort no estará feliz si tu lo haces! Sospecharía de ti. ¡Tienes que actuar como un leal Mortífago!"

Este le miró furiosamente, "¡Me pides demasiado, Orión! ¡No puedes permitir que el hombre que causó la muerte de tu madre no sea castigado!"

Orión desesperadamente tomó la tunica de su padre, "Muy bien, lo entiendo. ¡Pero no lo ataques sin pedir primero el permiso de Voldemort! No creo que él permita que lo asesines pero seguramente él lo castigará. No puedes hacerlo por tu propia iniciativa. Voldemort es muy estricto con sus Mortífagos y no le gusta que ellos actúen por su propia cuenta."

El mayor hizo una mueca, "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

Orión hizo una pausa. Él sabía eso y mucho más por todas sus últimas pláticas con Tom. Estaba aprendiendo acerca de la dinámica entre los Mortífagos y era al mismo tiempo fascinante y complejo. Voldemort verdaderamente los tenía fuertemente controlados y había una infinidad de pequeños detalles para pedir favores, como dirigirse a él en diferentes circunstancias, como ganar su confianza, por nombrar algunas.

"Mi amiga Calypso Rosier me contó sobre ello," respondió calmadamente.

Sirius asintió, "Muy bien. Te escucharé. Pero tendré mi venganza no importa cómo," gruñía.

El chico estaba satisfecho y después cambió el tema, "¿Cómo te las arreglaras para convertirte en un Mortífago?"

El animago sonrió burlonamente, "Muy fácil, Lucius ha estado tratando de convencerme todo este tiempo así que solo le diré que ya he tomado mi decisión. Debería de escribirle ante de que el Señor Oscuro regrese a ellos así no sospechará que lo hice por interés sino porque verdaderamente creo en la causa. Una vez que Lucius sepa que quiero ser un seguidor le informará a Voldemort y me convocará."

"Está bien, estamos listos entonces. Me voy a la cama, ha sido un largo día. Buenas noches, Padre" se inclino y despidió besándole la mejilla.

Sirius le sostuvo su mano para prevenir que se levantara del sofá y dijo con una sonrisa, "Necesitas un nombre."

Orión le miró como si estuviera loco, "¿Un nombre? ¡Yo ya tengo un nombre!"

El mayor se rió, "Para tu forma animaga. Estaba pensando en algo como FluffyWings[5]" sugirió con un brillo travieso.

Orión se atragantó y farfulló indignadamente, "¡Ciertamente no! ¡Yo no soy esponjoso! Soy una amenazante águila negra," terminó sacado su pecho.

Sirius rió entre dientes y revolvió su cabello, "¿Qué tal Blackwing[6]?"

El chico le sonrió, "Sí, me gusta ese. Gracias."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El siguiente mes el tutor que Selvans le recomendó a Orión llegó a Black Manor a enseñarles Oclumancia. Era un viejo y paciente mago oscuro llamado Benedictus Beneren. "Un mago oscuro llamado Benedictus[7], ¡oh, las ironías de la vida!" Sirius había dicho con diversión. Orión estaba agarrando el asunto rápidamente puesto que ya había también leído abundantemente acerca del tema en los libros que Selvans le había dado, pero Sirius parecía estar teniéndolo difícil. El chico le prestó sus libros pero no le ayudaron mucho. Beneren les dijo que eso era algo que esperar. No todos los magos podían aprender y que no había mucho que pudiera hacerse. O se nacía con la habilidad o no. Sirius todavía debía de practicar para que con el tiempo pudiera ser capaz de alguna forma de proteger su mente y pero nunca sería capaz de proteger su mente de la invasión de un poderoso Legilimante. Por el otro lado, Beneren dijo que Orión mostraba ser una gran promesa y que si continuaba con sus prácticas nocturnas y meditación lo entendería rápido.

Orión recibió cartas de sus amigos y la que más le interesó fue la de Calypso. Ella dijo que los Mortífagos más importantes habían comenzado a reunirse desde que todos esperaban que el Dark Lord apareciera en cualquier momento. Ellos estaban ya reuniendo recursos y planeando movimientos políticos en muchos de los Ministerios de Magia. Su objetivo principal era hacer escépticos a los políticos acerca del posible regreso del Señor Oscuro. Sabían que Dumbledore estaría moviendo las masas tan pronto como lo descubriera así que ellos también había comenzado una campaña de discriminadora contra él: convenciendo a los altos funcionarios del ministerio que Dumbledore estaba senil, señalando la desaparición de Ginevra Weasley y todas las petrificaciones de los hijos de muggles, indicando su incapacidad para encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos para prevenir los ataques y nunca capturó al verdadero perpetrador, mostrando que Dumbledore ya no era capaz de mantener Hogwarts a salvo y que se estaba volviendo muy viejo.

Le escribió de vuelta preguntando como es que sabía tanto y ella orgullosamente le respondió que su padre la estaba preparando para convertirla en una Mortífaga y que pensaba que era importante enseñarle acerca de las maniobras políticas con el fin de que viera como se hacía. Era realmente fascinante. Los Mortífagos era verdaderamente muy astutos e ingeniosos. Oh, él sabía que los Mortífagos menores era mayormente bestias sin sentido que gustaban de la matanza, pero los del círculo interno y otros de importancia en su círculo eran verdaderamente magos admirables.

Semanas después, Orión estaba absorto en su libro de Oclumancia mientras estaba sentado en la biblioteca cuando un agudo dolor atravesó su frente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarle a su padre cuando sintió que su cuerpo era destrozado. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo violentamente convulsionaba cuando el dolor se intensificaba imposible. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo pero después vio imágenes pasando por su mente… había terminado de beber una poción y dejo caer el vial… su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse pero apretó sus dientes y comenzó un ritual de encantamiento en parsél… vio una gran figura negra encapuchada deslizándose hacia él… continuó repitiendo las palabras que no podía discernir… se dejó caer de rodillas y se aferró a la tierra desesperadamente para evitar sus brazos se golpearan cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar… la negra figura entró a su cuerpo y gritó de dolor… sintió un desgarrante dolor a través de todo su cuerpo y la sensación comenzó a cambiar… empezó a sentir miedo de que algo estuviera saliendo mal… el dolor era insoportable… finalmente se desmayó por la intensidad de este.

Orión tomó un profundo respiro y abrió sus ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía en todos lados y sentí como si hubiera sido pisoteado por una manada de hipogrifos. Vio que estaba acostado encima de Sirius y que ambos estaban en el piso de la biblioteca. Sirius tenía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, encerrando las suyas, y estaba respirando agitado por el esfuerzo de contener a su hijo.

"Creo… Creo que Voldemort acaba de fusionarse," dijo con una voz rasposa.

Sirius le liberó y gentilmente le llevó hasta una lujosa silla. Pasó sus dedos a través de la sudorosa frente de su retoño, "Sí, creo que puede ser el caso. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?"

El chico negó con su cabeza y después respingó por el dolor que le causó el movimiento. Su padre lo vio inmediatamente y llamó a un elfo doméstico y le ordenó que trajera una copa con agua y algunas pociones de su almacén.

Después de que tomó la poción se recostó en descansa brazos y dijo, "Fue diferente de mis otras visiones. Vio flashes de lo que sucedía desde su punto de vista pero yo no estaba dentro de él. No me quiero ni imaginar el dolor que debió haber pasado, si lo que yo sentí fue un pequeño ejemplo de ello. Creo que fue la poción que bebió la que me impidió que experimentara como si fuera verdaderamente él. También usó un ritual en parsél pero no pude distinguir las palabras." Suspiró y miró tristemente a su padre, "¿Vas a ir a verlo pronto?"

Sirius se sentó frente a él y dijo, "Es lo más probable. Lucius ya cree que quiero ser un seguidor y tú sabes que él me confió que ellos estaban esperando el pronto regreso del Señor Oscuro. Como sabes he estado yendo a algunas reuniones el último mes y ellos comenzaron a confiar en mí un poco más. Tendré su completa confianza cuando el Dark Lord me marque. Y creo que será pronto. No dudo que Lucius le dirá con presunción que se las arregló para voltear a la Cabeza de la Casa Black al lado oscuro," dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Orión se rió, "Sí, eso sería algo muy de su estilo." Después agregó con una sonrisilla burlona, "Te estás llevando muy bien con él ¿verdad?"

El mayor bufó, "Me ha ayudado en algunas cuestiones de negocios y me ha dicho más acerca de los Mortífagos y eso, pero eso es todo. Él es el mismo astuto y egoísta Lucius de siempre."

El chico se carcajeó, "Está bien que te agrade. Yo realmente creo que es un buen hombre." Sirius bufó pero Orión continuó, "Él es un gran estratega político y es un genio de las finanzas. Y sé que ama a Draco y cree que lo que hace es por el bien de Draco, para su futuro. Pienso que tú y él tienen más en común de lo que tú crees. Ustedes dos hacen todo por sus hijos. Él solamente es exteriormente más frío y guardado que tú, pero eso es normal considerando que él siempre ha estado alrededor de magos oscuros mientras que tú estuviste con magos de luz. Así que no deberías juzgarlo tan duramente."

Sirius suspiró, "Lo sé. Puedo decirte que él está tratando de conocerme mejor pero siempre estoy sospechando de sus motivos. Supongo que puedo ser un poco más amable y abierto con él sin revelarle nada importante."

"Sí, creo que eso serían genial. No todos los magos oscuros son malos, lo sabes. Tienes que ser capaz de ver bondad en ellos también. Se merecen la oportunidad," dijo el chico.

Su padre asintió pero tomó las manos de Orión y dijo con urgencia, "Ahora sabemos que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que vea a Voldemort. Y no he sido capaz de aprender Oclumancia. A ti te ha ido muy bien y Beneren dijo que en unos meses más serás capaz de proteger tu mente, pero ese no es mi caso y yo no tengo más meses de todas formas. Solo hay una posible solución."

Orión le miró e hizo una mueca además de instarle a continuar.

Sirius miró a los ojos a su hijo y resuelto exclamó, "Tienes que obliviatar algunos de mis recuerdos."

Orión saltó de su asiento y dijo, "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo hacer eso!"

Sirius calmadamente le respondió, "Has aprendido el obliviate en tu materia de Artes Oscuras ¿no es así?"

"Sí, pero eso no es-" replicaba el muchacho.

Sirius le interrumpió, "Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que puedes manejarlo."

Orión suspiró y respondió cauteloso, "Esta bien. ¿Qué memorias quieres que te obliviate?"

"Todo lo que me has dicho concerniente al alma Voldemort y tu vínculo con él." Dudó por un momento y pareció armarse de coraje y agregó, "Acerca de tu madre y lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos."

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y lloró, "¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas! ¡No puedo tomar tus recuerdos de ella! ¡La amabas!"

Sirius lo tomó por los hombros y dijo con dificultad, "Sí, lo hice y aún lo hago, pero es algo que puede poner en peligro. Si el ve un solo recuerdo de un momento íntimo entre ella y yo, sabría que tu eres Harry Potter. También tendrás que borrar los recuerdos de la primera vez que nos conocimos y cómo descubrimos que tú eras mi hijo."

Orión sacudía desesperadamente en negación, "No, no lo haré. Me rehusó." Luego miró a su padre y dijo, "¿Además, no encontrará muy peculiar que tengas todas esas lagunas en tu memoria? Él sospechará."

"No, ya he pensado sobre eso. Puedo explicarlo fácilmente diciendo que fue parte de los efectos que tuvieron los Dementores en mí. Como sabes ellos se alimentan de recuerdos felices y con el tiempo se marchitan y desaparecen cuando se alimentan de uno por tanto tiempo," informaba el mayor.

El chico se liberó de su padre y gritó, "¡No me importa! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No tomaré las memorias de mi madre de ti!"

Sirius se puso furioso con él y exclamó, "¡Tienes que! ¡Mis recuerdos pueden ser la causa de mi muerte!"

Orión agarró la túnica de su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos pidió, "Por favor, te lo ruego, no me pidas esto. No puedo… no puedo ser el responsable de quitarte tus últimos recuerdos felices de ella… la amas."

Su padre le miró tristemente pero respondió con determinación, "Lo siento, hijo. Pero deber hacrlo. ¡No hay otra forma!"

Orión se detuvo y abrió sus ojos grandemente. Exclamó con entusiasmo, "¡Sí, si la hay! Se menciona en uno de mis libros de Oclumancia. Están estas vasijas mágicas llamadas pensadero que permiten guardar tus memorias. Sacas cada uno de tus recuerdos con tu varita, son como hilos plateados, y los colocas en el pensadero. ¡Y así no tendrás ningún recuerdo de esa memoria! ¡Es la solución perfecta!"

Sirius frunció en reflexión, "Sí… pensadero… creo que he escuchado acerca de ellos." Luego le sonrió a su hijo, "¡Excelente! Veré donde puedo conseguir uno."

Pero Orión rápidamente se puso triste, "Pero no recordarás nada de todas maneras. No podré hablar contigo de ella, no sabrás acerca de mi lazo o que soy El Niño Que Vivió. No sabrás quien soy verdaderamente." Dijo con una suave voz y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Sirius suspiró y lo abrazó, "Sabré que eres mi hijo, sabría que te amo. Lo que realmente lamentaré es que no serás capaz de confiar en mí acerca de lo que suceda con tu vínculo. Eso sería peligroso. Pero todavía puedo poner mis recuerdos de vuelta. Lo que sea que necesitemos hablar acerca de ti puedo ponerlo de vuelta y recordar que eres Harry Potter, que eres hijo de Lily." Acarició la espalda de su hijo y sonrió, "Así que como vez, no es tan malo. Seremos capaces de hablar honestamente entre nosotros. Solamente no me puedes decir más secretos acerca de Voldemort. No me importa que mi mente termine pareciendo como un queso suizo," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico dio una pequeña risilla y asintió, "Muy bien. Tienes razón, es la única solución que nos queda. Necesitas poner un montón de barreras de protección en tu pensadero solo en caso de que alguna vez intenten entrar en Black Manor."

Este respondió, "Un hazaña imposible, te lo aseguro, pero lo haré de todas formas."

Orión hizo una mueca, "Pero… espera, no hay necesidad de que no tengas tus recuerdos la mayoría del tiempo, solo sácalos antes de una reunión con los Mortífagos."

Sirius negó, "Pero no podemos estar seguros de cuando pueda conocer a alguien que pueda usar Legilimancia en mí."

Orión replicó convencidamente, "Tonterías, no hay muchos que puedan manejarla. Confía en mí, no hay necesidad de que andes sin ellos. Solo sácalos antes de una reunión con los sangre puras o los Mortífagos y estará seguro."

Su padre se puso pensativo pero después aceptó.

El chico volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y preocupado preguntó, "¿Qué pasa con Remus? Él sabe acerca de nosotros. Y ahora que pienso que Voldemort es un Legilimante tendría sentido que Dumbledore también fuera uno, considerando que él es también poderos."

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, "Ah, pero los hombres lobos son oclumantes naturales."

Los ojos de Orión se abrieron grandemente e impresionados, "¿Lo son?"

Su padre asintió, "Sí, con su primera transformación adquieren muchas características de un lobo y una de ellas son las barreras mentales. Los vampiros también son oclumantes, sino me equivoco."

"Wow, eso es increíble," exclamó el chico. ¡Los vampiros también! ¡Lezander era tan afortunado! Y eso también le hizo sentirse más seguro puesto que su amigo sabía acerca de sus visiones.

Sirius rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó lo que parecía un pequeño espejo de mano plateado. Se lo dio a su hijo y le explicó, "Fui a Grimmauld Place a recobrar esto. Quiero que te lo lleves a Durmstrang. Es un espejo de dos vías, yo tengo el otro. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, solo di mi nombre frente a el; aparecerás en mi espejo y podré hablar en el tuyo. James y yo los utilizábamos cuando teníamos detención por separado," terminó sonriendo con tristeza.

Pasaron el cumpleaños número trece de Orión tranquilamente. El niño no consideraba que hubiera mucho que celebrar considerando los tiempos oscuros que estaban delante de ellos y había convencido a Sirius de pasar su cumpleaños juntos en la Casa. Su padre le regalo una Saeta de Fuego, una nueva escoba que apenas había salido al mercado. Y pasaron el día volando perezosamente alrededor de la propiedad. Para su consuelo, Orión había dado un estirón y ahora era más alto y Sirius le dijo que ya lucía como un joven. Orión nunca se miraba mucho a sí mismo en el espejo así que vio rápidamente los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido a través del año pasado. Su cara estaba más masculina y había perdido la redondez de antes. Sus pómulos estaban más marcados y su mandíbula más fuerte. Sus ojos parecían haberse hecho más grandes y su negra cabellera alcanzaba sus oídos. Sus hombros se ampliaron un poco y sus delgados músculos estaban más acentuados. Considerándolo todo, Orión tenía que admitir que poseía una figura impresionante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fue el día antes de regresar a Durmstrang para su tercer año cuando Orión escuchó un estruendo provenir del estudio de Sirius. Rápidamente corrió a la habitación y vio a su padre lanzado su vaso de cristal contra la chimena y sosteniendo el periódico. Sirius parecía lívido por la furia y Orión lentamente se acercó a él.

"¿Padre, qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Sirius giró sus furiosos ojos hacia él y dijo con una voz temblorosa por la furia, "Él estará en Hogwarts." Y le extendió el periódico.

Orión lo tomó y vio que era un periódico inglés, El Profeta. Vio una gran fotografía en movimiento de la familia Weasley que de acuerdo con el titular habían ganado algún premio y fueron a Egipto a visitar a su hijo Bill Weasley. La familia no parecía muy feliz, podía ver que todavía estaban sufriendo grandemente por la desaparición de su única hija y sintió una filosa puñalada de remordimiento. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y tratar comprender porque su padre estaba tan enojado. "¿A quién te refieres?" Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su padre avanzó hasta él, arrebató El Profeta de las manos de su hijo y señalo con su dedo la imagen del menor de los chicos Weasley. Sirius siseaba, "Pettigrew. ¿Ves la rata que el chico sostiene? Es Pettigrew. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Le falta un dedo del pie."

Orión miró más de cerca la fotografía y vio que ciertamente Ron Weasley estaba sosteniendo una vieja rata con un dedo faltante. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a su padre y dijo cuidadosamente, "¿Qué estás planeando hacer?"

Sirius se carcajeó maniáticamente, "¡Ir a Hogwarts, claro está! Descubriré donde duerme el chico y capturaré a Peter y lo mataré lentamente," dijo perversamente.

El chico miro a su padre alarmado y exclamó, "¡No puedes ir a Hogwarts! ¡Los Dementores todavía están buscándote! ¡Y también está Dumbledore!"

Pero Sirius no parecía preocupado por eso, "Usaré mi forma animga. Ello no me detectarán."

Orión le tomó apremiantemente por el brazo, "¡No! Es muy peligroso. Deja que Remus se encargue de él. Tú sabes que te escribió diciendo que Dumbledore lo contrató como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Sólo dile acerca de Pettigrew y deja que él lo capture!"

Sirius le gritó, "¡No, Peter es mío! ¡Remus impondrá una venganza, solamente lo entregará!"

"¡Pero eso es perfecto! ¡Él entregará a Pettigrew a los Aurores y tu nombre será limpiado!" replicaba el chico.

Su padre agitaba violentamente su cabeza, "¡No me interesa el ser absuelto! ¡Me voy a convertir en u Mortífago de todas maneras!"

Orión se estaba desesperando, "Puedes matarlo o cualquier cosa que quieras hacer con él cuando lo veas en las reuniones de Mortífagos. ¡No hay una razón para que vayas a Hogwarts y te arriesgues a ser capturado!"

Sirius volvió a reír sin sentimientos, "Conozco a Peter. No regresará con Voldemort. Está muy seguro siendo la mascota de ese chico. Si Remus intenta capturarlo y falla, se convertirá en una rata y se irá corriendo. Peter se dará cuenta de que ha sido descubierto y quien sabe a donde irá. Tal vez regresará con Voldemort, tal vez no. ¡No puedo perder esta oportunidad!"

"Por favor, Padre. ¡No puedes ir a Hogwarts! Debes darte cuenta de eso. ¡No vale la pena" ¡Deja que lo planeemos mejor! ¡Encontraremos una forma mejor!" exclamaba frenéticamente el joven.

Sirius miró a Orión y pareció tranquilizarse, "No te preocupes, cachorro. Nada me va a pasar."

Orión sacudió su cabeza y tomó a su padre por los hombros, "¡No! Escúchame, por favor. ¡Yo te necesito! Cómo no me voy a preocupar si vas a arriesgarte cuando yo esté en Durmstrang. ¡Necesito saber que estarás a salvo! Por favor, prométeme que no intentarás aún capturar a Pettigrew. ¡Prométeme que esperarás!"

Sirius parecía dudoso y en conflicto. Sólo asintió con la cabeza. Orión le miró con sospecha. No sabía si debía creerle. Su padre era de un temperamento corto y con tendencia a no pensar las cosas cuando le llegaba el impulso. Orión lanzó un suspiro y solamente esperaba que su padre no rompiera su promesa.

Ya saben que un Review

No Cuesta nada

Pero hace feliz a la traductora

Dudas, comentario y amenazas están

A un comentario de distancia

Kisses de chocolate.

[5] N/T: Me parece más divertido usar los nombres en inglés además suenan más gracioso. Fluffy es algo como esponjoso, mullido, suavecito por eso la molestia de Orión.

[6] N/T: A este si lo traducimos quedaría como "Alas Negras" y creo que suena más interesante en inglés.

[7] N/T: El español de Benedictus es Benedicto, cuyo significado es "el que recibe buen nombre, el bien nombrado o bendito" por eso el sarcasmo de Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora: **En cuanto a Sirius haciendo algo estúpido o que algo le suceda a él… bueno no puedo decirles, se arruinaría el suspenso.

En cuanto al Orión/Lezander y el Orión/Draco, esperen y verán.

Ahora, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes pero algunos misterios no se resolverán hasta mucho después. Y habrá mucho drama y angustia, terribles cosas pueden suceder, pero eso solo lo hace más interesante.

Enjoy!

**AVISO: ENTRAMOS YA A LA PARTE SLASH DE LA HISTORIA, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA EN DONDE LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL SERÁ ****CHICOXCHICO. ****POR FAVOR SINO LES GUSTA NO CONTINUEN LEYENDO. **

Juansorvolopotter lamentaría perderte como lector pero se que no te gusta este género pero de ante mano yo lo advertí y bueno no hay escenas fuertes todavía y falta mucho para ellas y entonces antes de publicar prometo avisarte por mail si te animas a seguir leyendo y señalarlo para que te saltes esas escenas. Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

**Capítulo 14 "El Regreso del Señor Oscuro"**

Orión y los otros Hydras estaban sentados en su primera clase de Transformación Humana. Era la materia que había reemplazado a Rituales de Sangres y aún estarían llevando Creación de Hechizos Oscuros. Artes de Curación y Astronomía se agregaron a sus materias elementales y Orión se preguntaba como esperaban que tuvieran tiempo para aprender todo con tantas clases. Y él tenía sus clases privadas de Oclumancia con el Maestro Selvans. Dudaba tener tiempo suficiente para comer o dormir mucho este año.

"Bienvenidos a Transformación humans," comenzó diciendo el viejo mago con blanca barba, "Soy el Maestro Isidore Golmirn. Tendrán esta clase por los próximos dos años y estarán felices de saber que algunas de las cosas que aprendieron en Rituales serán de utilidad en esta materia. En Rituales de Sangre aprendieron como modificar su cuerpo usando la sangre de la criatura cuyas características desean obtener. En esta clase aprenderán como hacerlo sin necesidad de la sangre o un ritual. De hecho, los hechizos pueden ser usados para transformar partes de nuestro cuerpo en parte de una animal o criatura mágica por un cierto periodo de tiempo. Usualmente los efectos de estos hechizos son de una duración menor a la que sería si hubieran utilizado un Ritual de Sangre pero tiene el beneficio de que pueden hacer el hechizo en cualquier momento, sin tener que recolectar la sangre, y es mucho más rápido puesto que no tiene que pasar por el ritual."

Dio una pequeña pausa y continuó, "Piensen en una situación en la que necesiten respirar bajo el agua; hay un hechizo que puede ser lanzado dándoles temporalmente agallas. Consideren que tal vez están huyendo de un oponente; pueden usar un hechizo que transformaría la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la de un caballo. Pude también haber ocasiones en la que necesiten visión nocturna; usando un hechizo pueden convertir sus ojos en los de una lechuza. Estos son ejemplos de la utilidad de la transformación humana. Los hechizos de transformación humana son usados para cambiar solo una parte del cuerpo. Para cambiar totalmente en otro animal tienen que aprender como convertirse en animagos. Aquellos de ustedes que estén interesados pueden comenzar a aprender durante su cuarto año conmigo. Ahora, para aprender los hechizos primero tienen que imaginas la parte de su cuerpo que quieren cambiar y las características del animal que desean imitar. Necesitan meditarlo por un largo rato y eventualmente serán capaces de lentamente transformar la parte del cuerpo que desean. Después de mucha práctica serán capaces de decir el hechizo e instantáneamente cambiar su cuerpo. Vayamos a la página…"

Orión y sus amigos dejaron animadamente el salón de clases y fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Orión observaba a los otros estudiantes e inmediatamente vio que el cuerpo estudiantil estaba más emocionado que de costumbre. Muchos estaban formando pequeños grupos que murmuraban entre ellos y sintió una cierta energía en el aire, como si todos estuvieran ansiosamente esperando que algo sucediera. Y comprendió que estaba pasando. Muchos de ellos tenían parientes o amigos cercanos a la familia que eran Mortífagos o seguidores sin marcar. Adivinó que el rumor se había esparcido entre los sangre puras acerca de la reaparición de la Marca Oscura y por eso todos los chicos estaban especulando acerca de ello y esperando noticias del regreso del Señor Oscuro. Regresó a ver a sus amigos y vio a Lezander con una expresión preocupada; Calypso sentada con seguridad y una nueva determinación en sus ojos; Evander estaba charlando alegremente y despreocupado; Viktor sentado con una resuelta y seria expresión, la cual era muy inusual en él; y aún Kara parecía menos animada que lo usual. Orión suspiró, todos ellos ser verían afectados por el regreso del Dark Lord y la nueva guerra. Sólo esperaba que sus amigos y sus familias sobrevivieran indemnes. La guerra iba a ser cruel y no podía evitar sentirse temeroso cuando pensaba que si el lado oscuro no ganaba él perdería todo lo que había comenzado a amar. No podía imaginarse un mundo sin las maravillosas Artes Oscuras y la pureza de su magia; sin los sangre puras oscuros y sus ancestrales costumbres y cultura única; sin el sentimiento de pertenencia que siempre le abrazaba cuando estaba entre ellos.

Lezander se inclinó cerca de él y susurró, "Mi padre te agradece tu advertencia acerca del regreso del Señor Oscuro. Le encantaría conocerte."

Orión se volteó hacía él con sorpresa, "¿Tú padre quiere conocerme? ¿El Vampiro Maestro del Clan Zraven quiere conocerme?" Dijo con incredulidad y temor.

El vampiro sonrió cálidamente, "De hecho sí. Le he contado mucho acerca de ti," exclamó mirando intensamente los ojos de Orión.

El Black le susurró apremiantemente, "¿No le dijiste acerca de… tú sabes… las visiones?"

Lezander negó y respondió serio, "Nunca rompería tu confianza."

Orión le sonrió, "Gracias. ¿Cuándo quiere que lo conozca?"

Zraven sonrió, "Creo que al final del año escolar. El siguiente verano será mejor, puesto que creo que quieres pasar Navidad con tu padre."

El chico asintió, "Sí, gracias. Dile a tu padre que estoy honrado por su petición y que estoy feliz de aceptarla."

Lezander le abrazó brevemente y asintió.

Calypso se volvió hacia ellos y preguntó, "¿Qué tanto están murmurando ustedes dos?"

Lezander movió su mano restando importancia, "Oh, lo usual. La guerra, el Señor Oscuro, los Mortífagos…"

Calypso rápido se emocionó y dijo, "Sí, son tiempos emocionantes los que estamos viviendo. Presenciar el regreso del Señor Oscuro es bastante asombroso. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto el momento."

Orión hizo un ruido evasivo y Calypso le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y él se explicó, "No sé si deberíamos llamarlo emocionante. Creo que la mejor palabra para ello es peligroso," suspiró, "comprendo que él es nuestra oportunidad de poner la corriente a nuestro favor pero no puedo evitar sentir que sufriremos grandemente. Las guerras no son un picnic. Estoy consiente de lo que será el costo."

La chica negó con su cabeza y exclamó con determinación, "Cualquier costo es digno de pagarse si ganamos la guerra y nuestra libertad."

Orión replicó suavemente, "Sí, yo solía pensar de esa manera pero me pregunto si seré capaz de pagar el precio de perder a mis amigos o a mi padre solo para ganar una guerra y llegué a la conclusión de que no valdría la pena. Algunas veces pienso que prefiero tener paz, aún si significa mantener el status quo, que arriesgar aquellos a quien amo."

Calypso agarró ferozmente su mano y dijo furiosa, "No puedes pensar así Orión. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas para crear un mejor futuro para los nuestra gente. No puedes pensar de una forma tan derrotista cuando la guerra no ha comenzado aún. Debes ser fuerte."

El chico asintió, y le respondió, "Comprendo eso, pero ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgar a tu padre, Calypso?"

La joven vaciló pero replicón resuelta, "Sí, lo haría. Él quiere pelear por la causa y yo respeto eso. Yo sé que estará en situaciones peligrosas, sé que tal vez," pasó saliva y continuó con voz más suave, "sé que tal vez lo pierda en la guerra, pero él pelea por mí y yo pelearé por él y ambos luchamos por la gente mágica oscura."

Orión le sonrió y dijo, "Te admiro grandemente por eso. Eres más fuerte que yo."

Calypso negó, "No, no lo soy. Te conozco, Orió. Yo sé que serás grandioso. Es solo que a veces piensas mucho," dando una pequeña carcajada, "Eres aún más idealista que yo y sé que estás listo para luchar por nuestras convicciones. Yo sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu poder para ayudar a nuestra gente para dominar."

Orión pensó acerca de eso. Sí, él estaba convencido de que se necesitaba una revolución y deseaba que los magos oscuros derrotaran a loa de luz con el fin de ser libres y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para ver que sucediera. Pero no podía decir que estaba listo para enfrentar la posibilidad de que su padre pudiera morir., no cuando no tenía la certeza de que Sirius estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la causa, certeza que Calypso poseía en su propio padre. Pero lo que ella decía era muy cierto, no podía tener pensamientos tan pesimistas y derrotistas cuando la batalla ni siquiera había comenzado. Tenía que ser fuerte y aprender a soportar las pérdidas que pudiera sufrir. Gentilmente apretó su mano y le dijo, "Tienes razón, claro. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para ver el triunfo y aprenderé a ser mas fuerte y enfrentar lo que sea que venga."

Calypso le sonrió cálidamente y apretó también su mano, "No estarás solo. Siempre me tendrás a mí. Yo siempre pelearé a tu lado."

Lezander colocó su mano sobre la de Orión, la cual estaba apretando la de Calypso y agregó, "También me tienes a mí. Te ayudaré en cualquier forma que pueda, Orión."

La joven levantó una ceja y preguntó, "Pero tú eres un vampiro. Yo pensaba que a ustedes no les gustaba involucrarse."

El vampiro le frunció el ceño y gruñó, "Eso no significa que no pueda protegerlo."

Las cejas de Calypso llegaron hasta la línea del cabello pero no comentó nada. Sólo miró a ambos muchachos con una pequeña mueca.

Orión simplemente respondió suavemente, "Gracias, a ambos. Yo también los protegeré siempre. Son tan queridos para mí como mi propio padre. Son mi familia también."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa noche Oriín se acostó en su cama acariciando suavemente a una Sylvana que contentamente estaba silbando, con una mueca en su rostro estaba pensando acerca de Lezander y Calypso. No les había mentido. Realmente sentía que ellos eran tan cercanos como Sirius. Quería a ambos profundamente y levantaron su corazón cuando ambos se comprometieron a ayudarlo. La reacción de Lezander también le había sorprendido. Sus pálidos ojos azules habían brillado cuando dijo que protegería a Orión a pesar de que los vampiros no esperaban verse involucrados. Se preguntaba acerca de los sentimientos proteccionistas de su amigo hacía él. Lezander siempre lo consolaba gentilmente después de sus visiones y era el único con quien Orión había llorado abiertamente. Sentía que podía ser verdaderamente él con Lezander. Sentía que podía abrir sus emociones sin que pensaran que estaba siendo débil. Era tan diferente de Tom. Tom podia ser gentil pero raramente lo era, él prefería confrontar a Orión y siempre se enojaba con él por se tan emocional. Pero Orión tenía que admitir que eso también le ayudaba, puesto que lo hacía más fuerte. Y se había dado cuenta de que Tom también se preocupaba por él en su propia forma. Tom nunca lo decía pero el podía decir por la mirada preocupaba que le daba algunas veces y el suave tono que empleaba en algunas ocasiones. Tenía que admitir que Tom era un acertijo y que se encontraba fascinado por él. Era muy complejo y difícil de descifrar. Despreciaba a aquellos que mostraban demasiadas emociones y consideraba el amar una debilidad en lugar de una fortaleza, pero no era de corazón tan frío como él mismo creía ser. Se preocupaba por los sangre pura oscuros, se preocupaba por la seguridad de Orión y su triunfo, y se preocupaba por el futuro del mundo mágico. Él era un idealista también, un idealista más despiadado, pero uno no obstante. Y Orión tenía que admitir que también había llegado a preocuparse profundamente por Tom. Lo cual era bastante gracioso considerando que él era un retrato, pero bueno, no había nada que hacer.

Fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando de pronto sintió un intenso dolor atravesando su frente. Jadeó en dolor y pensó, "No de nuevo, por favor…" antes de que fuera jalado dentro de la oscuridad.

Estaba en una gran sala apenas iluminada, sentado en una silla estilo trono que estaba sobre una pequeña plataforma. Repentinamente el aire se llenaba de silbante capas a partir de cada espacio sombrío magos comenzaron a aparecer. Todos ellos estaban encapuchados y usando una máscara blanca que cubría parcialmente sus rostros. Uno a uno, comenzaron a moverse, lentamente, cautelosamente, formando un semicírculo alrededor de él. Se paró de su trono silenciosamente y esperó por ellos. Podía contar alrededor de treinta Mortífagos.

Entonces uno de los Mortífagos se puso de rodillas, arrastrándose hacia él y besando sus negros ropajes, "Amo… Amo," murmuraba.

Los Mortífagos detrás de él hicieron lo mismo; cada uno de ellos se aproximó a él en sus rodillas y besaron sus ropajes, antes de retroceder y ponerse de pie, formando un silencioso círculo. Orión quería vomitar por ese show humillante de sometimiento.

Dejaron numerosos espacios en el semicírculo, como si estuvieran esperando por más gente. Miró alrededor de los encapuchados rostros.

"Bienvendidos, Mortífagos" dijo con sobriedad. "Doce años… doce años desde la última vez que nos vimos. A pesar de eso respondieron a mi llamado como si fuera ayer, entonces todavía estamos unidos bajo la Marca Oscura. ¿No es así?"

Nadie se atrevió a replicar.

"Huelo culpa," dijo. "Hay un hedor de culpa en el aire." Orión sintió la furia comenzar a crecer en él.

Un escalofrío corrió entre el semicírculo.

"Los veo a todos, enteros y saludables, con sus poderes intactos - ¡con tales apariencias! Y me pregunto, ¿por qué este grupo de magos nunca fueron al auxilio de su amo, al cual juraron eterna lealtad?"

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió.

"Y me respondí a mi mismo," susurró, "ellos deben creerme vencido, piensan que me he ido. Ellos se escondieron entre mis enemigos, y se declararon inocentes, ignorante y hechizados… Y después me pregunté, ¿pero cómo han podido creer que yo no me levantaría de nuevo? ¿Ellos, quienes sabían los pasos que tomé, hace mucho tiempo, para resguardarme de la muerte mortal? ¿Ellos, quienes habían visto pruebas de la inmensidad de mi poder cuado era más poderoso que cualquier mago viviente?... Y me respondí, tal vez ellos creen en un poder aún mayor podía existir, uno que pudo vencer incluso a Lord Voldemort…" dijo con sus penetrantes ojos en un de los Mortífagos que tenía una nariz encorvada y un larga cabello negro grasiento que se podía ver debajo de su capucha, "¿Tal vez ahora pagan lealtad a otro… tal vez al campeón de los comunes, de los sangre sucia y muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" Orión sintió su ira intensificarse y la necesidad de castigar a aquellos que no creyeron que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para regresar.

Ante la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, los miembros del círculo se agitaron, y algunos murmuraron y movieron sus cabezas.

Él los ignoró, "Es una decepción para mi… me confieso decepcionado…"

Uno de los hombres súbitamente se lanzó hacia él, rompiendo el semicírculo. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, colapsó a los pies de Voldemort.

"¡Amo!" Chilló, "¡Amo,perdóneme! ¡Perdónenos a todos!"

Él comenzó a carcajearse pero sentía una fría furia. Levantó su varita. "_¡Crucio!"_

El Mortifagos en el suelo se retorcía y gritaba; y Orión quiso gritar para hacerle parar la tortura a uno de sus seguidores. Pero sabía que tenía que permanecer callado. No podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto. Se tragó su grito y continuó silenciosamente observando lo que sucedía.

Levantó su varita. El torturado Mortífago yacía laxo sobre el suelo, jadeando.

"Levántate, Wilkes," dijo suavemente. "De pie. ¿Pides por perdón? Yo no perdono. Yo no olvido. Doce años… Deseo que me devuelvas doce años ante de que te perdone."

Se acercó al mago que estaba a su izquierda. "Lucius, mi astuto amigo," murmuró, deteniéndose frente a él. "Tú me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo. Aunque me pregunto si realmente sabías lo que el diario haría. ¿Dispusiste simplemente de el para deshacerte de la evidencia de tu pasada lealtad hacía mí? ¿O sabías que me ayudaría a regresar?"

¿Diario? ¿Qué diario? Pensaba confundido Orión. Luego recordó el libro negro abierto junto al cuerpo de la chica Weasley. Y recordó como Lucius colocó dos libros en lugar de uno en su caldero ese día en Flourish & Blotts. ¿Así que ese diario había ayudado al alma de Voldemort a obtener un cuerpo? ¿Pero cómo?

"Mi Señor, sospechaba que el diario lo ayudaría. Recordé cuando me lo dio y me dijo que era una llave para su inmortalidad. Usted me concedió un gran honor y quería ayudarlo a regresar," escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy rápidamente debajo de su capucha.

"Ah, pero solamente cuando el tiempo fue conveniente para ti. ¿Por qué no lo usaste antes si realmente querías ayudarme a volver?" Preguntó suavemente pero Orión sentía la intensa rabia en él. Solo esperaba que Lucius no fuera castigado también. No sabía si podía soportarlo. Había llegado a respetar al mago mayor y pensaba que había hecho mucho por la causa.

"Mi Señor, he estado trabajando para influenciar al Ministerio de Magia. Estaba preparando el terreno para su regreso-" respondió.

Le interrumpió. "Ya veremos eso." Pausó y dijo tranquilamente, "Entonces no has renunciado a tus antiguas maneras, aunque al mundo le presentas una cara respetable. Todavía estas listo para tomar la iniciativa en un lugar para la tortura de muggle, ¿supongo?"

Orión sintió su corazón detenerse. ¿Tortura de muggles? ¿Lucius? No, ¡¿por qué hacer una cosa tan cruel e innecesaria?! ¡Oh Merlín, ellos no debían hacerlo de nuevo! Orión se congeló abruptamente cuando la mente de Voldemort le dio una sacudida mental. ¿Lo habría sentido Voldemort? Se quedó tan quieto como pudo, limpiando su mente de cualquier pensamiento.

Lucius asintió silenciosamente.

Y continuo diciendo, "Tal vez hayas estado trabajando en infiltraciones dentro del Ministerio de Magia pero debiste dirigir mejor tus energías a traerme de regreso mucho antes. Me has decepcionado. Aunque no serás castigado… espero un servicio más leal en el futuro."

"Claro que sí, mi Señor, claro… es usted misericordioso, gracias…" respondía Lucius.

Se movió, y se detuvo, observando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para tres personas que separaban a Lucius del siguiente hombre.

"Los Lastranges deberían ir aquí," señaló tranquilamente, "Pero están sepultados en Azkaban. Ellos eran leales. Fueron a Azkaban antes que renunciar a mí… cuando sea forzada, los Lastranges serán hontados más allá de sus sueños. Los dementores se nos unirán… son nuestros aliados naturales… volveremos a llamar a los gigantes desterrados… Debo tener a todos mis devotos sirvientes de regreso, y mi ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen."

Caminó. Pasó a algunos Mortífagos en silencio, pero hizo una pausa ante otros y les habló.

"Y aquí," exclamó moviéndose hacia dos grandes figuras encapuchadas, "aquí tenemos a Crabbe… lo harás mejor esta vez, ¿no es así Crabbe? ¿Y tú, Goyle?"

Ambos hicieron una torpe reverencia, murmurando débilmente.

"Sí, Amo…"

"Sí, Amo…"

"Lo haremos, Señor…"

"Lo mismo va para ti, Nott, Travers," señaló tranquilamente mientras caminaba pasando a las dos figuras juntos Goyle.

"Mi Señor, me postro ante usted, soy su más fiel-" exclamaba Nott.

"Eso ya lo veremos," le cortó.

Llegó hasta el espacio más grande de todos, y se quedó parado como si pudiera ver a las personas paradas allí.

"Y aquí tenemos seis Mortífagos perdidos… tres muerte en servicio. Uno, demasiado cobarde para regresar… él pagará. Uno, que creo que me ha dejado para siempre… será asesinado, claro… y otro que siempre me mostró una gran lealtad y aun permanece en Azkaban," dijo tranquilamente.

Orión hizo una mueca mentalmente. ¿A quién se refería? Podía inferir que el que era demasiado cobarde para regresar era Peter Pettigrew y su corazón se apretó cuando se dio cuenta que el que Voldemort creía que le había dejado para siempre y por lo tanto quería muerto era Igor Karkaroff. ¿Pero quién era el particularmente leal y que permanecía en Azkaban?

Se volteó para enfrentar al último Mortífago, "Ah, aquí tenemos a nuestro espía," sonriendo fríamente. "Aunque me pregunto para quién está espiando. Debo confesar que estaba bastante sorprendido cuando descubrí que Dumbledore avalaba en tu juicio. Dijo que habías estado espiando para él todo el tiempo. Y has estado trabajando como su Maestro de Pociones todo este tiempo. ¿Te ha convencido ya de que me espíes de nuevo, es por eso que has vuelto a mi, Severus?"

Orión jadeó mentalmente. Severus Snape. Dumbledore debía haberlo enviado ciertamente justo como Voldemort Sospechaba."

"Mi Señor, siempre he permanecido leal a usted. Permanecí con Dumbledore para recolectar información acerca de él para cuando usted regresara. Estaba seguro de que-" comenzó a decir.

Sintió una gran rabia y levantó su varita rápidamente, "_¡Crucio!_"

Orión podía sentir aún la intensidad de la magia oscura que Voldemort estaba usando para hacer el hechizo todavía más fuerte de lo normal. Estaba temeroso de su poder, podía sentir la magia interna de Voldemort agitándose y llenándolo, Orión a regañadientes disfrutaba del sentimiento. Era tan poderoso, tan deseable. Orión percibía todo a su alrededor y sucumbía al placentero sentimiento. Era tan parecido a cuando el lanzaba la maldición asesina. La misma intensidad, el mismo sentimiento.

Snape se retorcía en el piso y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar violentamente. Parecía que intentaba ahogar sus gritos pero después de unos cuantos minutos más se rompió y profirió un horrible grito angustioso que Orión estaba seguro le perseguiría en sus sueños por muchas noches. Eso trajo su mente de regreso a lo que estaba sucediendo y no quería ver más de ello. Quería escapar de esa terrible escena.

Detuvo la maldición pero rápidamente dijo, _"Legilimens"_

Y Orión fue jalado dentro de la mente de Snape junto con Voldemort. Podía ver las memorias pasando y apenas era capaz de distinguir algunas… flashes de un joven Snape sentado en la biblioteca con una hermosa mujer pelirroja, mirándola con nostalgia… una mujer de cabello negro abrazándolo como un niño y llorando en una esquina mientras un hombre caminaba amenazador hacia ello con un cinturón en su mano… Snape besando los ropajes de Voldemort diciendo "Mi Señor, he escuchado una profecía-"… Snape preparando Veritaserum y planeando en usarla sin que fuera detectado por Dumbledore… Snape espiando a Dumbledore y pensando en el regreso de su señor con nostalgia…. Repentinamente se detuvo y Orión sintió como se retiraba de la mente de Snape.

Orión apenas podía poner sentido en todo lo que había visto. Tendría que penar en ello después. Tenía que observar que más sucedía.

"Puede ser que estés diciendo la verdad. Pero dime ¿sabe Dumbledore acerca de mi regreso? ¿Está reuniendo a la Orden del Fénix de nuevo?" Preguntó rápidamente.

Snape con una voz temblorosa se levantó del suelo y agachó su cabeza, "No, mi Señor. No sospecha nada."

"Harías bien en no traicionarme de Nuevo, Severus. Mi paciencia contigo no es infinita. Dices que has estado reuniendo información del viejo, quiero pensar que por tu bien que me estés diciendo la verdad. Espero un reporte completo en la próxima reunión. Resumirás el espionaje y me traerás todo la información que puedas conseguir de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aún si todavía no se han reagrupado. Quiero saber que es lo que han estado haciendo estos últimos años."

Snape se agachó aún más y respondió, "Claro que sí, mi Lord, estoy a sus órdenes."

Él siseó, "Sí, y harías bien en recordarlo, Severus."

Luego, silencio. Los Mortífagos estaban bastante inmóviles, sus brillantes ojos tras sus máscaras se fijaron en él. Después alguien habló.

"Amo, anhelamos saber… le rogamos nos diga… ¿qué pasó esa noche de Halloween cuando sufrimos su prematura perdida?" Cuestionaba Lucius con reverencia.

Ante eso Orión se enfocó en escuchar cuidadosamente. Sí, él también estaba bastante curioso acerca de ello.

Caminó perezosamente hasta pararse junto a su trono, para que así los ojos de todo el círculo estuvieran en él.

"¿Ustedes saben, claro esta, que ellos han llamado a Harry Potter mi ruina?" comenzó suavemente, "Todos ustedes saben que esa noche perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, tratando de matarlo. Su madre murió en el intento de salvar a su hijo e inconscientemente le proveyó con una protección que admito no había previsto… no pude matarlo. Erre mis cálculos, mis amigos, lo admito. Mi maldición fue desviada por el tonto sacrificio de esa mujer, y rebotó en mí.

Orión tuvo que prevenir el bufar sonoramente en la mente de Voldemort. Eso era pura basura. Orión sabía perfectamente bien que el sacrificio de su madre nada tenía que ver con que él hubiera sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Innumerables libros de Artes Oscuras claramente asentaron que no amor o sacrificio mágico podrían detener la maldición Avada Kedavra y estaba seguro de que Voldemort lo sabía también. Pero se imaginaba que Voldemort no podía admitir eso con sus seguidores. No podía admitir que no tenía idea de cómo Harry Potter había sobrevivido o que tal vez tenga poderes de los que Voldemort carece o de los que no estaba consciente.

Él continuó hablando, "Ahh… un dolor más allá del dolor, mis amigos; nada podría haberme preparado para ello. Fui arrancado de mi cuerpo, era menos que un espíritu, menos que el más humilde fantasma… pero aún así, estaba vivo. Lo que era, ni siquiera yo lo sé… Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino que conduce a la inmortalidad. Ustedes saben mi meta: conquistar a la muerte. Y ahora, fui probado, y parecer ser que uno o más de mis experimentos han funcionado… porque no he sido asesinado, puesto que la maldición lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, estaba sin poderes como una débil criatura viva, y sin métodos para ayudarme a mí mismo… pues no tenía un cuerpo, y cada hechizo que pudiera ayudarme requería que usara mi varita… pero a través del diario fui capaz de regresar. No les diré acerca de sus propiedades, esa solo uno de mis experimentos. Pero funcionó y me permitió obtener mi actual cuerpo.

Orión frunció mentalmente. No les había dicho la verdad. No les dijo que había intentado obtener la Piedra Filosofal o que había sido su otra alma la que había obtenido su cuerpo usando el diario. Suponía que Voldemort ni siquiera confiaba mucho en sus seguidores. Obviamente quería mantener en secreto la información con respecto a sus dos partes de alma como su llave de la inmortalidad. ¿Pero de qué experimentos estaba hablando Voldemort? Y él había dicho que fueron muchos… si el diario era solo uno de ellos, ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Había pasado a través de rituales de sangre? ¿Se había lanzado algún hechizo?

Él continuo, "Pero no quiero que haya ningún error en sus mentes. Harry Potter escapó de la muerte por un golpe de suerte, por el sacrificio de su madre, no porque posea algún poder especial. Pero descubrí que el chico escapó de sus tutores muggle. Que lo más probable es que esté muerto puesto que ni siquiera Dumbledore ha sido capa de encontrarlo. Pero sin embargo, tenemos que asegurarnos. Una de nuestras prioridades será descubrir si aún está vivo y capturarlo si es el caso. No se puede permitir que regrese con Dumbledore."

"Mi Señor, si me permite ser tan audaz de inquirir… ¿Cuáles son sus planes concernientes al chico si está vivo y le capturamos?" Pregunto Snape.

Miró a Snape silenciosamente y le respondió tranquilamente, "Tendrá que convertirse o morir. Él es el símbolo de la Luz y como tal puede tener el poder de reunirlos con él. Si lo convertimos a nuestro lado pues la Luz sufrirá un gran shock y perderá las esperanzas. Sí no acepta, pues será rápidamente asesinado."

Orión estaba sorprendido. Lo que Voldemort había dicho era exactamente lo que Tom le respondió cuando él le hizo la misma pregunta. Pero tal vez no debería ser tan sorprendente, era después de todo una acción muy lógica. Y le daba esperanzas de que Voldemort no le matara rápidamente si alguna vez descubría la verdad y si él podía probar que realmente apoyaba a los Oscuros.

Continuaron hablando acerca de sus planes para mantener en secreto el regreso del Señor Oscuro y Voldemort escuchaba los reportes de Lucius y otros que habían hecho grandes progresos infiltrándose a muchos Ministerios de Magia. Voldemort también mencionó que no atacaría todavía Azkaban puesto que no quería alertar a los magos de luz de su regreso, pero que iniciarían las negociaciones con los Dementores y comenzarían a planear el ataque, aún si este fuera a tomar su lugar dentro de un año.

Mientras hablaban acerca de sus planes Orión cada vez estaba más exhausto y comenzó a desviarse, sin ser capaz de poner mucha atención. Comenzó a sentir su mente deslizándose y voluntariamente se dejó llevar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se despertó con un jadeó y vio que estaba otra vez acostado en su cama siendo abrazado por Lezander. Eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, pensó cansadamente con diversión. Estiró su cuello para ver a su amigo, quien estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

Lezander dijo suavemente, "Esto tiene que terminar. Gritas y te retuerces de dolor cada vez que sucede."

Orión susurró, "Es manejable y además es útil. Puedo obtener mejor información-" se detuvo y abrió grande sus ojos.

El vampiro frunció, "Ves al Dark Lord en tus visiones. Así fue como supiste en tu primer año que algo estaba sucediendo y es por eso que sabías en segundo año que él había regresado."

No sabía como responder pero Lezander suspiró y continuó, "Fue en serio lo que dije durante la cena. Quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerte. Tal ves pueda ayudarte con esto si me dices-"

El Black le interrumpió y dijo tristemente, "No puedo decirte, Lez. Nadie más lo sabe además de mi padre."

Lezander miró desesperadamente en sus ojos y dijo con una voz llena de emoción, "Pero estás sufriendo. Yo te a- me preocupo por ti, Orión. Quiero ayudarte. Yo nunca te traicionaría. Soy un vampire, soy neutral. No me importa en el lado de quien estás. Solo me preocupas tú."

Orión se preguntaba acerca del tono de voz de Lezander y sobre lo que había estado apunto de decirle. Pero calentó su corazón escuchar que decía tales cosas. Le sonrío cálidamente y respondió, "Gracias, yo también me preocupo por ti. Pero es complicado. Verdaderamente estoy con el lado Oscuro, pero…" no sabía que decir. ¿Debía revelarle su secreto a Lezander? Confiaba en él y sabía que él era neutral y aunque no tenía una razón real para traicionarlo, y también nadie sería capaz de mirar dentro de su mente.

Lezander le abrazó apretadamente y dijo suavemente, "Por favor confía en mí."

Orión miró dentro de aquello pálidos ojos azules que le miraban con una intensa emoción que no podía descifrar y sintió su corazón apretarse. Sentía la necesidad de ser honesto con él. Decirle acerca de sus problemas y relajarse en sus brazos. Se tragó su nerviosismo y le susurró, "Yo veo al Dark Lord en mis visiones. Solo ha pasado dos veces pero esta vez vi mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado-" vaciló y se estremeció cuando recordó el grito de Snape cuando lo tenía bajo la Maldición Cruciatus. Cerró sus ojos pero aún podía verlo retorciéndose y convulsionándose por el dolor, sus terribles gritos zumbaban en sus oídos. Orión dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y Lezander comenzó a acariciar gentilmente su cabello. Se inclinó hacía el reconfortante toque. Continuó con una voz temblorosa, "Lo vi torturando a sus Mortífagos. Fue horrible, era cruel e innecesario. Pero yo sabía como sería. Debía de estar preparado."

Lezander replica, "No creo que muchos puedan soportar verlo sin sentir algo, Orión. Es sólo natural que lo sientas tan profundamente. Debió haber sido horrible."

El Black le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Lezander siempre comprendía sus sentimientos tan bien.

Su amigo le preguntó preocupado, "¿Pero por qué te sucede a ti? ¿El Dark Lord lo hace apropósito para atormentarte? ¿Acaso él te conoce?"

Orión tosió una carcajada, "No, él no lo hace apropósito. Él ni siquiera está consciente de ello. Y creo que me torturaría o mataría si alguna vez lo descubre." Después hizo una pausa y tomó una decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas, "Esto me sucede porque estoy… estoy vinculado a él."

Lezander frunció el entrecejo, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

El chico suspiró cauteloso. No podía decirle todo, no aún. "No puedo explicarte más. Es por tu seguridad también. Solo puedo decirte que este lazo me permite accesar a su mente algunas veces. No sé muy bien como es que funciona. Pero usualmente viene con un gran dolor al principio. Y temo…" vaciló y otro escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo. Continuó con un susurro bajo, "Temo que él sea capaz de mirar dentro de la mía también cuando descubra el vínculo. Tal vez quiera lastimarme através de el y no creo que sea capaz de evitar que lo haga."

El vampiro suspiro cauteloso y exclamó, "Oh, Orión. ¿Por qué te pasan estás cosas a ti?" Sus ojos se pusieron triste y le preguntó, "¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para protegerte?"

"He estado aprendiendo Oclumancia. Es la única cosa posible que puede ayudarme. Pero nunca estaré seguro si es suficiente o si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para construir barreras mentales para mantenerlo alejado," fue la respuesta.

Lezander hizo una mueca y parecía estar pensando acerca de algo. Miró a los ojos de Orión y lo contempló en silencio. Luego suavemente dijo, "Tal vez sea capa de ayudarte con ello algún día," sus pálidos ojos azules brillaron con una imperceptible emoción y susurró mientras abrazaba a Orión más fuerte, "Si algún día tu me lo permites…" tragó sus nerviosismo y dijo," Si tú pudieras tal vez corresponder mi a-" pero parecía ser incapaz de continuar y calló.

Orión frunció el entrecejo pero no rompió el intenso contacto visual que Lezander mantenía con él. Le miraba con tal esperanza en sus ojos, con una profunda emocion que no podía descifrar. Silenciosamente se acostaron en la cama de Orión por un largo rato. Estaba tan cansado para moverse y Lezander parecía contento sólo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello y poco después cayó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente la mente de Orión se sentía como un desordenado torbellino de pensamientos. Pensaba acerca de Voldemort y su diario, acerca de los otros experimentos que había mencionado, acerca de Snape retorciéndose en el suelo gritando en dolor, en los preciosos ojos de Lezander llenos de emociones, su gentiles caricias y la sensación de confort y seguridad que le daba, en su discusión pendiente con Tom y lo que debía decirle, en Sirius y la promesa que le había hecho de no ir tras Pettigrew, y finalmente en el recuerdo que había visto en la memoria de Snape. Y puesto que solamente esos eran los pensamientos con los que podía trabajar y analizar decidió enfocarse en ellos. Así que se sentó en su cama después de las clases y se concentró en lo que había visto.

La primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de un joven Snape mirando nostálgicamente a una chica pelirroja. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró para aclarar la imagen. Ella era hermosa y tenía un aura de gentileza y amor alrededor de ella. Tenía facciones delicadas y sus ojos eran hermosos… eran… eran de un increíble e indescriptible color verde… Orión abrió sus ojos en shock. ¡Ella tenía sus ojos! Jadeó cuando recordó las fotografías que Sirius le había mostrado de Lily. Era más grande en ellas pero ¡el parecido era innegable! ¡Había sido su madre! ¡Snape estaba contemplado nostálgicamente a su madre! ¡La había amado! Ellos no habían sido sólo amigos como su padre le dijo. Snape la había amado. Oh Merlín. Y ella se casó con su némesis de la niñez. Eso debió matarle en el interior.

Orión hizo una mueca. Y Voldemort la había matado. ¿Era esa la razón porque Snape había cambiado de bando? ¿Por qué fue con Dumbledore? ¿Qué le dijo Dumbledore para convencerlo? ¿Estaba Dumbledore usando el amor de Snape por su madre para encadenarlo a él? ¿Podía Dumbledore ser capaz de manipular el amor de un hombre de esa forma? Orión asintió con su cabeza. Sí, él creí que Dumbledore podía hacer eso sin ningún remordimiento. Seguramente se justificaba a sí mismo en alguna forma patética. Pero era la peor clase de manipulación posible. Oh, no creí que Snape fuera difícil de convencer puesto que estaba muy perturbado por su muerte y culpaba a Voldemort…

Orión frunció el entrecejo. Algo no tenía sentido. Snape había sido espía mucho antes de que Voldemort la asesinara, si lo que Dumbledore dijo en el juicio de Snape era verdad. Entonces Snape no tenía razones para ir con él puesto que ella no moría todavía. Eso sólo podía significar que ella había estado en peligro y que Snape quería protegerla, así que fue con Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda. Y éste uso su amor por ella y le pidió a cambio que se convirtiera en su espía. Orión gruñó en ira. Ese viejo bastardo manipulador. Aprovecharse de Snape de una manera tan desagradable. Le enfermaba. Pero una cosa no estaba clara. ¿Por qué Snape temía por ella? Ella estaba en la Orden del Fénix y ella era una hija de muggle, pero tenía que haber algo en particular que hizo que Snape tuviera la certeza de que ella sería atacada, como de hecho había sido.

El chico jadeó. ¡Snape sabía por qué Voldemort los había atacado! ¡Él sabía porque quería matar a Harry Potter! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Lo que el siempre se había preguntado acerca de ello lo sabía Snape! ¿Qué había dicho Sirius?... Que repentinamente Dumbledore había instado a los Potter y a los Longbottom a esconderse. Dumbledore no les había dado una razón para ello, solamente les dijo que estaba seguro que Voldemort trataría de atacarlos. ¡Snape obviamente le dijo a Dumbledore la razón! Y el viejo no le dijo a su madre o a James Potter lo que sabía. ¡Ese bastardo les oculto información! ¡Información que pudo haber sido de utilidad, que tal vez pudiera haber salvado sus vidas! Orión sentía una fría furia contra el viejo mago. Pero pronto se tranquilizo cuando otro pensamiento llegó a su mente: ¿Qué tenían que ver los Logbottom en todo esto? ¿Había sido confusa la información de Snape acerca del objetivo? Y los objetivos habían sido los bebés. Voldemort sólo quería matarlo a él… eso quería decir que también quería matar al hijo de los Logbottom… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Recordaba por las cartas de Draco que el chico Logbottom estaba en Gryffindor y que andaba algunas veces con Ron Weasley… ¡Neville! Neville Logbottom. Así que él también había sido un objetivo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué los objetivos de Voldemort eran bebés? Estaba claro que Voldemort había querido matarlo primero y después probablemente planeaba matar a Neville. Pero no tenía ningún sentido que un mago con los poderes de Voldemort fuera por allí matando bebés. ¿Por qué se sentía amenazado por un par de bebés?

Estaba frustrado y le molestaba que Dumbledore sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Dumbledore y Snape eran probablemente los únicos quienes verdaderamente sabían las razones de Voldemort. Y Dumbledore había mantenido esa pieza de vital información oculta de su madre, pensó Orión tristemente. Y obviamente jugó con la culpa y la angustia de Snape por la muerte de su madre para mantenerlo leal al bando de la luz. Dumbledore había sido incapaz de proteger a los Potter pero había dejado que Snape cargara con la culpa. Snape estaba indudablemente del lado del Director. Y lo comprendía. Voldemort había asesinado a la mujer que amaba y Dumbledore debía haber torcido las cosas de tal manera que Snape sentía que él era el único a quien culpar; cuando eso no era verdad, dado que Dumbledore no había podido mantener su parte del trato para proteger a Lily a cambio de las actividades de espionajes de Snape. Este claramente no podía ver que el Director era tan culpable como él, no sólo por eso, pero por usa el amor de Snape de esa forma y por guardarle información a Lily.

Orión no sabía cual había sido la razón pero su madre tenía el derecho de saber cualquier información concerniente a ella y a su hijo. Ella tenía el derecho de saber la verdadera razón de porque Voldemort quería a su hijo muerto. Sabía por su padre que ella era brillante. Tal vez ella pudo encontrar una forma de escaparse si hubiera sabía lo que Dumbledore se rehusaba a compartir. ¡Y no tenía derecho a ocultarles cosas a su madre y él de cualquier forma! ¡La información le concernía a ellos! ¡Ahora le interesaba a él! ¡Morgana maldecirá a ese viejo al infierno! ¡Él nunca se permitiría ser manipulado por Dumbledore! El viejo mago claramente no tenía escrúpulos en usar la debilidad y sentimientos de las personas en su propio beneficio. Orión no caería en sus juegos y manipulaciones.

Pobre Snape, pensaba tristemente. Debía odiarse a sí mismo tanto y Dumbledore fomentaba esos sentimientos con el fin de mantenerlo firmemente opuesto a Voldemort. Suspiró. Pero Voldemort también era responsable. Snape verdaderamente no tenía a quien recurrir. Uno mató a la mujer que amaba y el otro lo manipuaba en su propio beneficio. Parecido a él, pensó cauteloso. Pero él ya había hecho su elección. Nunca perdonaría a Voldemort por matar a su madre pero tal vez sería capaz de comprenderlo mejor si supiera las razones que tuvo. Y parcialmente lo comprendía ahora aún sin saber las particularidades. Voldemort pensó que él era una amenaza y había ido a matarlo. No podía culparlo verdaderamente por ello. Sí, era cruel matar a un niño pero era una guerra y él había sido considerado un enemigo, una amenaza a la causa de los magos oscuros. ¿Así que por qué no espero a que creciera? Pensándolo fríamente tenía más sentido eliminar a tu enemigo tan rápido como fuera posible. Así que comprendía eso. Y su madre había estado en el camino. Valiente y cariñosa Lily, pensó tristemente. Había estado frente a él desarmada contra un mago que infundía temor y voluntariamente había dado su vida por la de si hijo. Sentía las lágrimas caer. Oh madre, cuanto te amo, pensaba. Suspiró y continuo pensando. Necesitaba encontrar una razón real. Necesitaba saber en caso de que Voldemort alguna vez descubriera que el era Harry Potter. Necesitaba saber si era algo que Voldemort pudo pasar por alto o algo en lo que él realmente creía y por lo tanto estaría dispuesto a matarlo tan pronto como lo atrapara.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya pensaría después en una forma de obtener información. Pasó su mente al revisar el siguiente recuerdo. Ah, sí. Snape espiando a Dumbledore y nostalgicamente esperando el regreso de Voldemort. Orión bufó. Obviamente se sentía falso y tal vez eran imágenes falsas… pero eso significaría que Snape era un poderoso Oclumante. Bueno, eso no sonaba imposible. Snape era un poderoso mago oscuro, tal vez su habilidad de ser un Oclumante rivalizaba con la Legilimancia de Voldemort. De cualquier manera, no había utilidad en ese recuerdo.

El siguiente recuerdo era de una mujer llorando y abrazando a un muy joven Snape y a un hombre aproximándose a ellos con un cinturón en la mano. Orión mentalmente respingó. Estaba claro que era una madre protegiéndolo de un padre abusador. Otro punto en común con Snape, pensaba tristemente. Aunque él no tuvo a una madre protectora que lo protegiera de los abusos de Tío Vernon, la niñez de Snape parecía tan mala como la suya. Pero eso era extraño. Si Snape era un sangre pura, su padre nunca le dañaría… los sangre pura procuraban grandemente a sus niños…

Y el último recuerdo… ¿qué había sido?... Ah, Snape besando la tunica de Voldemort y diciendo… diciendo… ¡Una profecía! ¡Snape había escuchado una profecía! Frunció el entrecejo. Las profecías no eran muy útiles. Causaban más daño que provecho en su opinión. Podían cumplirse o no; no eran certeras acerca del futuro, solamente indicaban un posible camino que el futuro podía tomar. Y muchas veces las que se cumplían eran profecías autocumplidas: es decir que llevaban a término porque algún mago tonto las escuchaba, tomándola literalmente, actuando debido a ella y causaba una reacción en cadena que solo causa que la profecía sea cumplida; cuando un mago solamente dejaba la profecía, sin actuar por ella, nada pasaría y lo que se predijo nunca se volvería verdad. Sí, las eran cosas muy mañosas. Así que Snape había escuchado una y se la dijo a Voldemort… Orión se preguntaba de qué pudo haberse tratado. Si Snape le dijo al Lord, significaba que ya sea que se trate de Voldemort personalmente, que se trate de la guerra o algunos de los jugadores claves de esta… le interesaba a Voldemort… y Snape la había escuchado la profecía… Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería esa la respuesta? ¡Seguramente no! No, no, no. Orión no quería creer eso. No quería creer que su madre había muerto por una razón tan estúpida como una profecía. ¿Podía Voldemort ser tan estúpido como para tomar seriamente una profecía? ¿Acaso no sabía que estaría causando que la profecía se auto cumpliera si actuaba de acuerdo a ella? ¡¿Había sido realmente tan idiota?! Suspiró. Bueno, no sabía realmente de que se trataba la profecía. Solo había una pequeña oportunidad que pudo haber sido la causa de que Voldemort pensara que dos bebés pudieran convertirse en sus enemigos. Tal vez la profecía decía otra cosa… aunque tenía sentido de cierta forma. ¿Qué otra información había convencido a Voldemort que unos bebés podrían ser peligrosos? Así que tal vez esta decía algo acerca de los bebés y la amenaza que representaban para los magos oscuros… o amenaza para Voldemort. Orión suspiró por lo que sentía era la enésima vez. Si ese no había sido el caso, Voldemort fue un tonto. Bufó. ¡Francamente, tomar en serio una profecía! Él hubiera esperado que el Lord estuviera por encima de ese tipo de menudencias. Bueno, le importaba poco de todas formas. Le importaba un rábano la profecía. Todo era basura y estaba seguro que ni siquiera decía algo realmente importante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Orión se recostó después de terminar su revisión de las memorias de Snape. Ciertamente le habían dado mucha información pero también creó más preguntas. Pero con el tiempo encontraría las respuestas a ellas. Desvió su mente a otras cosas que había visto en la reunión de Mortífagos. Recordaba la forma en la que mostraban miedo y besaban los ropajes de Voldemort mientras estaban de rodillas; la forma en la que los torturaba innecesariamente; la injusticia en sus acusaciones hacia ellos del porque no le trajeron de vuelta mucho antes; y el sentimiento de su sangre hirviendo por la rabia. Tom le advirtió como serían las reuniones pero experimentarlas era bastante diferente. Decidió que su charla con Tom estaba retrasada y desabrochó el relicario de su cuello. Lo abrió y lo puso en su pecho.

"Hola Tom" saludó.

Tom le dio una pequeña y rápida sonrisa y correspondió, "Hola Orión. ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?"

"El Señor Oscuro se reunió ayer por primera vez con sus Mortífagos," comentó.

El mayor sonrió abiertamente, "Bien. Al menos será capaz de comenzar con las preparaciones de la guerra."

Orión asintió, "Sí. Y quiero agradecerte por prepararme para las reuniones. No hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo sino lo hubiera ya previsto-"

Tom le interrumpió ferozmente, "¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que estabas preparado para las reuniones? ¡Asististe!"

El chico alzó una ceja, "No lo hice pero vi y escuché lo que pasaba de primera mano," respondió calmadamente.

Riddle estrechó sus ojos y aseguró tranquilamente, "Eso es imposible. Tú no eres un Mortífagos así que no hay forma de que vieras lo que sucede en las reuniones."

Orión agitó su mano con desdén, "Oh, pero hay de formas a formas. Eso no importa-"

Tom le gruñó "¡Claro que importa! ¡Si quieres seguir recibiendo mi ayuda dime en este instante como te las arreglaste para espiar la reunión de los Mortífagos!"

El Black sonrió burlonamente, "¿Por qué debería de decirte cuando tu guardas tantísimos secretos para ti?"

Tom le miró y exclamó, "Yo no te guardo secretos."

"Oh, vamos Tom. Si eso es verdad, ¿me dirás entonces quien eres verdaderamente?" Se carcajeaba.

Los ojos del mayor se estrecharon y ladró, "Soy un retrato."

Orión negó con diversión, "Debes de creer que soy un completo zoquete si piensas que soy tan crédulo. Tú no eres un simple retrato. El relicario pincha cuando te molestas," dijo e inclinó su cabeza a un costado, "Lo cual es my peculiar considerando que los retratos no tienen sentimientos. ¿Así que cómo los poderes del medallón pueden estar conectados con tus sentimientos y estados de ánimo?"

Tom permaneció en silenciosamente mirándole y Orión sonrió, "Bueno, bueno. No te estoy obligando a que me digas nada. Solo se justo y no esperes que yo te revele todos mis secretos. Además, te propongo un trato. Yo te diré todo acerca de las reuniones de Mortífagos que 'espío' y tú me darás consejos. De esta manera ambos obtenemos lo que queremos."

El retrato bufó y respondió, "Muy bien. Acepto."

Orión asintió para continuar, "Bueno, cerca de treinta y algo Mortífagos aparecieron en la habitación y comenzaron a arrodillarse a los pies del Señor Oscuro y besaron sus ropajes," explicó haciendo una mueca, "fue realmente muy humillante para ellos y absolutamente desagradable para mi ver a tan orgullosos sangre puras serviles a sus pies." Negaba con su cabeza, "No entiendo por que el Señor Oscuro requiere de tan patética demostración de sus Mortífagos; es denigrante."

El retrato gruñó, "Es la forma correcta de mostrar respeto. Ellos saben que él es superior y así que deben actuar de acuerdo a ello."

El chico frunció el ceño, "Él no es superior, solamente más poderoso. Y no le da el derecho de tratar a los demás como basura. Todos nosotros somos magos oscuros y debemos respetarnos unos a otros."

Tom movió su cabeza, "Ya te lo había explicado, Orión."

Este suspiró y dijo, "¡Lo sé! ¡Es solo que es horrible ver a algunos magos que admiro, como Lucius Malfoy por ejemplo, actuando de manera tan servicial! ¿Por qué el Dark Lord debe tener la certeza constante de todos los demás de qué él es más poderoso o superior? El simple hecho de que obtenga placer en ver a otros patéticamente arrastrándose a sus pies parece indicar una debilidad de carácter, como si no estuviera realmente seguro de su propio valor…" insinuó el joven pensativamente.

Riddle furiosamente respondió, "¡Claro que está seguro de su poder y valor! ¡Y lo demuestra demandando el respeto de sus Mortífagos!"

Orión negaba, "Él no demanda respeto; el demanda servilismo y humillación. No, creo que estoy en lo correcto acerca de su carácter. De alguna manera se siente inseguro de su superioridad sobre los sangre pura oscuros…" Movió su cabeza a un costado y preguntó, "¿Estás seguro de que no es un mestizo? Eso tal vez explicaría su complejo de inferioridad-"

Tom se puso lívido de rabia y gritó, "¡Él no tiene un complejo de inferioridad!"

Las cejas del chico llegaron hasta la raíz de su cabello. Trato de apaciguar al mayor. "Está bien Tom, no necesitas ponerte tan volátil. Solo estoy especulando…"

Tom aún estaba agitado en ira pero parecía calmarse un poco y simplemente sacudió su cabeza en un gesto seco.

Orión interpretó eso como un signo para que continuara, "Él estaba furioso porque ello no trataron de traerle de regreso antes; lo cual encuentro extremadamente injusto considerando que muchos de ellos han estado utilizando sus palancas políticas para ayudar a la comunidad mágica oscura. Le dio a Lucius Malfoy un rato duro pero afortunadamente no lo castigo."

El retrato agitó su mano con desdén, "Bueno, era obvio que iba a estar molesto con ello por eso. Han sido doces años y estoy seguro de que los Mortífagos pudieron haberlo traído de regreso antes si realmente lo hubieran querido. Ellos se merecen cualquier castigo que el Dark Lord les repartiera."

El menor frunció el entrecejo, "¡Ciertamente, no! ¡Ellos tenían sus propios asuntos que arreglar, Tom! ¡No puedes esperar que vivan y respiren por el Señor Oscuro!"

Riddle calmadamente le dijo, "Prometieron su lealtad inquebrantable, claro que su principal prioridad debió haber sido el traerlo de vuelta."

"¡Y supongo que también estás de acuerdo con la manera en la que crució a sus Mortífagos!" Replicó temblorosamente, "¡Que torturara a Snape con un Cruciatus tan poderos que el pobre mago se retorcía y gritaba en agonía por alrededor de diez minutos! ¡Todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos en mi mente! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue cruel y barbárico!"

Este se burló de él y arrogantemente respondió, "Se lo merecía."

Orión negaba con furia y dolor. Con todo lo que sabía acerca de Snape ahora, no podía soportar el pensamiento de la forma en la que había sido torturado. Snape fue muy valiente al regresar con el Dark Lord sabiendo que sería sospechoso y castigado, pero aún así lo hizo, solamente para proveer a Dumbledore de información y vengar la muerte de Lily y le lastimaba que todavía sufriera por eso. Y Voldemort había añadido sufrimiento innecesariamente.

Sintió una pequeña lágrima escapar de sus ojos y rabioso respondió, "Merlín, ¿por qué siempre termino derramando lágrimas cuando hablo contigo? ¡Y tú solamente me menosprecias más por ello! No puedo hablar contigo de estas cosas, ¡tú no lo entiendes! Lez parece ser el único que se preocupa por como me siento. ¡Es el único que parece comprenderme!"

Tom oscuramente estrechó sus ojos y cuestionó, "¿Quién es Lez?"

Furiosamente le escucpió, "Tú sabes quien es. Ya te había mencionado antes que Lezander es mi mejor amigo."

"Ah, el pequeño vampiro. Te ruego me digas, ¿qué es todo eso que dices acerca de que él es el único que te entiende? ¿El único que se preocupa por tus sentimientos?" exclamó en un siseo bajo.

"Él me ayudó cuando regresé de la reunión, ¿ok? Él comprende cuando sollozo por lo que he visto. ¡No considera que mis emociones me hacen débil! ¡Entiende que no ha sido fácil para mí y me consuela!" exclamó lleno de sentimiento.

"¿Entonces es tu pequeño novio?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

La quijada de Orión se cayó y jadeó, "¿Qué?"

Tom gruñó, "Estás todo sentimental cuando hablas acerca de él. Deberías de escucharte, es patético. Lloriqueando como una pequeña niña enamorada."

Orión hizo una mueca. ¿Enamorado? ¿Tom pensaba que le gustaba Lezander de esa forma? Luego pensó acerca del agradable sentimiento que tenía cada vez que Lezander estaba alrededor. Como siempre estaba allí para él y como acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído. ¿Era amor el sentimiento que tenía alrededor de Lezander? Tal vez lo era, no podía estar seguro, pero nunca se había sentido así por nadie más. No disfrutaba tanto la compañía de nadie más como la de Lezander. Bueno, también disfrutaba la compañía de Tom, aún cuando era desagradable. Pero suponía que era diferente, Tom era un retrato. Enfocó su mente en pensar en su amigo. ¿Le gustaba de esa manera? Luego un flash de los ojos de Lezander cruzó su mente. Esos preciosos ojos azul pálido mirándole con una emoción… Orión jadeó. Lezander le miraba amorosamente, justamente como Snape veía a su madre. ¡Le gustaba a Lezander! Y él… esos ojos, esas gentiles manos acariciando su cabello, la forma en la que se preocupaba por él… sí, Orión tenía que admitir que ¡tal vez le gustaba Lezander también! Se sentía regocijado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Había sido una revelación, el finalmente ser capaz de nombrar esa sensación que comenzaba a tener por Lezander. Algo que antes no podía entender pero que ahora estaba más claro.

Orión sonrió maliciosamente y dijo en un suave murmullo, "Tal vez tengas razón. ¡Tal vez lo ame! Merlín, no me había dado cuenta antes. Ha sido tan gradual… pero la forma en la que se preocupa por mí, la forma en la que me mira… creo que él también está enamorado de mí…"

Tom bufó con disgusto y escupió, "¿Amor?" Se carcajeó cruelmente, "¿Tú crees que el te ama? ¿O qué tú lo amas? Es ridículo."

El joven le miró furiosamente y con una profundamente lastimada voz dijo, "¿Y qué tiene eso de ridículo? ¿Qué alguien pueda llegar a realmente preocuparse por mí? ¿Que alguien pueda amarme? ¿Soy tan indigno de ser amado, Tom? ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor de todas formas? ¡¿Te has preocupado por alguien más en tu vida a parte de ti mismo?!"

El rostro de Tom se ensombreció y comenzó a decir algo cuando Orión le interrumpió, "¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Te diré acerca del resto de la reunión otro día. Buenas noches." Y con eso rápidamente cerró el relicario y lo tiró dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora:** Respuesta a la pregunta de Dead Paw. Escribo los capítulos sobre la marcha y los publico tan pronto como los termino. Usualmente los leo después de publicados y hago algunos cambios cuando detecto errores gramaticales y esas cosas. Tengo una clase de bosquejo acerca de lo que le va a suceder a Orión en los siguientes años pero usualmente cambio algunas cosas cuando leo los comentarios, para darle a los lectores lo que quieren. Pero hay algunas cosas en la trama que no voy a cambiar, aún si los lectores me quieren matar después… En cuanto a Tom, no reaccionó así porque no le gusten los homosexuales, él es un mago oscuro y esas cosas las ve como algo muy normal. Tom reaccionó de esa manera más que nada por celos y posesividad más que cualquier otra cosa.

Para responder la pregunta que ronda la pregunta de muchos lectores: Orión y Lezander estarán juntos por un tiempo, pero no cambiaré la pareja principal. Aún es un será un LV/HP. Es mucho más emocionante la pareja LV/HP, en mi opinión.

En cuanto a Snape… estoy escribiendo esta historia como una clase de universo alternativo a los libros de JKR, si Orión hubiera permanecido con los Dursley y Sirius no hubiera escapado de Azkaban antes todo lo que pasa con él en los libros de JKR hubiera sucedido. Él nunca hubiera descubierto quien era realmente, hubiera sido un Gryffindor y estaría tan perdido como JKR lo pinta, Sirius no sabría que Harry es realmente su hijo, Orión hubiera sido el salvador de la luz y no se hubiera molestado en conocer el punto de vista de los magos oscuros, y habría terminado matando a Voldemort como sucede en RM. Así que los otros personajes de la historia se comportarán como en los libros de JKR, solo que sus vidas se verán afectadas por la reacción en cadena causada por la decisión de Orión de escapar de los Dursley, y veremos otra cara de ellos, una cara que no vimos en los libros originales porque Harry nunca llega a conocerlos verdaderamente. Así que Snape, de acuerdo con los libros, está realmente del lado de Dumbledore, si recuerdan la escena en RM, cuando Harry ve los recuerdos de Snape después de su muerte, verán que muchas de las conclusiones a las que Orión llega acerca de él, están inspiradas en el recuerdo específico cuando Dumbledore usa el miedo angustioso que tiene por la muerte de Lily para convertirlo en su espía. De hecho, yo pienso que Dumbledore fue extremadamente cruel e injusto con Snape para manipularlo de esa manera. Pero Orión se reunirá con él en el futuro y las cosas cambiarán para él. Snape es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quiero darle un mejor futuro del que tiene en los libros originales.

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¿porque puse la respuesta a ese comentario? Bueno es que algunas de las dudas que surgieron con ese comentario en inglés me pareció que aclararía las de algunos lectores en español. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 15 "El Primer Amor"**

Muchos días después Orión se calmó lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo con Tom. Le comentó fríamente acerca de la reunión en tan pocas palabras como pudo hacerlo e ignoró cualquier intento de Tom sobre discutir acerca de lo que sucedió antes.

Por el otro lado, había comenzado a observar a Lezander más cuidadosamente y comenzó a darse cuenta de que encontraba al otro chico atractivo. Lezander ciertamente era muy guapo pero lo que le atraía era la manera en la que demostraba que se preocupaba por él. Siempre trataba de tocarlo de alguna forma y sus ojos siempre lo seguían. Siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de Orión y escuchaba atentamente lo que tenía que decir. Lezander lo había cachado muchas veces observándole y Orión rápida y nerviosamente evitaba su mirada. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse cerca de Lezander, y había comenzado a evadirlo.

Un día parecía ser que Lezander había tenido suficiente de su extraño comportamientos y jaló a Orión a un lado cuando estaban saliendo del salón de Artes Oscuras.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Orión? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? Ya casi nunca hablas conmigo," dijo el vampiro con el ceño fruncido.

Orión se inquieto en donde estaba parado y no estaba seguro de que responder. ¿Qué podía decirle a Lezander? ¿Qué tal vez podía sentir que estaba enamorado de él? Pero estaba muy asustado para decir algo ¿por temor a la reacción? ¿De no estar seguro si estaba preparado para una relación? ¿Qué creía que no era una buena idea involucrarlo pues la guerra podría comenzar pronto y que no quería poner en peligro a Lezander?

Lezander vio el nerviosismo y la indecisión, colocó sus manos gentilmente en los hombros de Orión y dijo suavemente, "Por favor, dime. No puedo soportar la distancia que crece entre nosotros. ¿He hecho algo mal?"

El Black miró dentro de aquellos ojos y estaba hipnotizado. ¿Cómo es que no había notado los ojos de Lezander antes? Irradiaban tanta calidez y preocupación. Orión tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo vacilante, "Yo… me estaba preguntando acerca de lo que me dijiste después de mi visión… tú sabes… acerca de que te preocupas por mí…"

El vampiro respondió calmadamente, "Cada palabra es verdad."

Orión asintió y exclamó con una recién descubierta resolución, "Sí, pero no te dije que yo también me preocupo por ti… profundamente." Se tensó cuando no escuchó una respuesta del joven. Le miró y vio que los ojos de Lezander se ampliaron ligeramente y sonreía suavemente.

Lezander se inclinó más cerca de Orión y susurró, "¿Qué tanto?"

El muchacho se inquieto de nuevo pero el vampiro le sostuvo por los hombros. Orión farfulló inseguro, "Er… me gustas mucho… pero no es sólo eso… es otra cosa… er… tú sabes… algo más que amistad…"

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a pocos centímetros de Orión y ronroneó, "¿Algo como esto?" Preguntó antes de posar sus labios fantasmalmente sobre los de Orión.

El shock de Orión se intensificó cuando sintió los labios del vampiro pasearse por los suyo y algo se agitó en su interior. La sensación era calida y acogedora que se entregó a él. Se relajó y presionó sus labios contra los de su amigo. Eran suaves y cálidos pero cuando sintió la lengua de Lezander delineando lentamente sus labios, se alejó un poco y murmuró, "No sé lo que estoy haciendo… nunca he hecho esto antes…" expresó sintiéndose inepto.

El vampiro sonrió gentilmente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, "He deseado esto por tanto tiempo. No quiero presionarte si no estás listo. Puedo esperar."

Orión confundido inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado, "¿A qué te refieres con que has deseado esto por tanto tiempo?"

Lezander sonrió, "Los vampiros maduramos más rápido que los magos. Me has gustado por bastante tiempo pero no estaba seguro si sentías lo mismo que yo, así que nunca te lo dije, aunque estuve tentado a hacerlo en algunas ocasiones."

El Black asintió y después tartamudeó, "Me gustaría intentar que estemos juntos… quiero decir, no sé si estoy listo para algo intimo… pero quiero estar más cerca de ti… lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… nunca me había pasado antes…"

El rubio le sonrió calidamente y dijo, "No te preocupes. Sé a lo que te refieres. Y no te forzaré a nada físico," y agregó con una sonrisa traviesa, "Nosotros los vampiros somos criaturas muy apasionadas," ante eso Orión se sonrojó ligeramente y los ojos de Lezander brillaron con diversión cuando lo vio, "pero solamente llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras. Me preocupo más por estar contigo que de obtener algo físico de ello. Así que si sólo quieres acostarte en la cama y platicar, está bien conmigo."

Orión sonrió agradecido y respondió, "Gracias, me gustaría tomarme las cosas con calma." Luego dudo un poco pero agregó rápidamente en un susurró casi audible, "Pero no me importaría que nos besáramos de nuevo…"

Lezander se rió, jalándolo en un apretado abrazo y murmuró en su oído, "Oh, no te preocupes por eso, entonces tendrás besos exhaustivamente y con frecuencia."

Orión le regaló una pequeña y tímida sonrisa mientras Lezander levantaba su mentón. Le dio un suave y gentil beso que hizo girar la cabeza de Orión. De verdad, Orión pensaba aturdido, que esa cosa de besarse es genial… debió haberlo hecho hace siglos…

El vampiro rompió el beso y dijo, "Vamos a clases antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia," luego sonrió maquiavélicamente y susurró, "Podemos retomar la sesión de besos en la noche."

Orión asintió de todo corazón y se fueron a sus clases.

Los siguientes meses fueron una suave brisa. Orión se olvidó de la guerra, de Voldemort, los Mortífagos, sus numerosas preguntas sin respuestas… y sólo disfrutaba su tiempo con Lezander. Se recostaban cada noche en la cama de Orión y hablaban de ellos mientras se besaban y acariciaban antes de caer dormidos en los brazos del otro. No habían llegado muy lejos pero estaban muy cómodos con su relación. No podía explicar lo que sentía por Lezander. Se sentía seguro y amado, comprendido, admirado y deseado, y disfrutaba de la sensación. Se había esforzado por hacer sentir a Lezander de la misma manera. Amaba deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por la cara de Lezander y acariciar su largo y hermoso cabello. Amaba dejar un camino de beso desde su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Amaba abrazarlo en las noches y hablar acerca de sus preocupaciones y sus planes para la guerra. Nunca antes se había sentido tan completo.

Calypso inmediatamente notó algo entre ellos y cuando preguntó, solamente le dijeron que estaban juntos. Al principio, se había sentido triste y abandonada pero conforme pasaron las semanas, ella sinceramente les felicitó y les deseó lo mejor. Orión se sintió un poco culpable por un tiempo porque pasaba más tiempo con Lezander que con ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello empezó a pasar más tiempo a solas con ella para mostrarle que aún con su relación ella era tan importante para él como siempre, así que su amistar no sufrió grandemente por ello.

Calypso estaba entrenándose para su futuro rol como Mortífago y algunas veces Orión entrenaba con ella. Era realmente una muy buena duelista debido a su gran conocimiento de hechizos por leer tantos libros de Artes Oscuros, pero Orión tenía que admitir que su conocimiento y poder estaba muy por encima de los de ella. Orión continuaba practicando las Imperdonables, las cuales habían comenzado a practicar en sus clases de Artes Oscuras en dummies mágicos, y él ya era capaz de realizarlas no verbalmente, proeza que guardaba para él. Rosier había levantado sus cejas en sorpresa cuando Orión fue capaz de lanzarlas éxitosamente en su primer intento en clases y Calypso estuvo emocionada por ello y trataba aún más duro para conseguirlo, y con el tiempo logró lanzar la maldición Cruciatus e Imperius éxitosamente. Orión ya no estaba atemorizado por sus poderes, gracias a lo que Karkaroff lo dijo y porque se sentía más que nunca en tono con su magia. Ahora sentía su magia agitarse con cualquier hechizo oscuro poderoso e inmediatamente sentía una ola de poder y placer corriendo por su cuerpo, y recibía la emoción en lugar de preocuparse por ella. También entendía mucho mejor _Hechizos Oscuros para el Único Hablante de Parsél _y casi terminaba con el, ya era capaz de lanzar la mayoría de los hechizos que se mostraban en el libro.

Frecuentemente tenía visiones de las reuniones de Mortífagos pero se las había arreglado para encubrir su presencia en la mente de Voldemort, usando Oclumancia levantaba sus barreras mentales todo el tiempo que observaba el proceso de la reunión. Voldemort mantenía un bajo perfil por lo que no se llevaban acabo incursiones, ellos solo reunían información acerca de la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores, planeaban y ejecutaban maniobras políticas. Tenía que admitir que aunque Voldemort cruciaba a cualquier Mortífago que no cumpliera con sus expectativas en la misión que le asignara, parecía hacer que sus seguidores fueran más disciplinados y eficientes. Y finalmente Orión tuvo que admitirlo frente a Tom. Había llegado también a admirar la genialidad de Voldemort. No podía negarse que fuera el mago oscuro más poderoso y que sabía más hechizos oscuros que nadie, pero también era un estratega brillante y los planes que tuvo para influenciar a los Ministerios de Magia eran verdaderamente una inspiración. Mostraban un verdadero entendimiento de las debilidades, egoísmo y deseos de la mente humana. Asimismo vio la inducción de muchos nuevos Mortífagos. Romulus Rosier ya se había convertido en uno y estuvo presente para la iniciación de Sirius también y estaba feliz de que Voldemort lo mirara como una digna adición a sus filas, y no lo había castigado por nada. Le había asignado la tarea de encontrar a Harry Potter, dado que Sirius conoció a los Potter y por lo tanto tenía intereses personales en encontrar al chico. Orión encontraba eso sumamente divertido y agradecía a Merlín que Voldemort estaba conciente de que no era una tarea fácil y por ello no castigaba a Sirius cuando volvía para reportar que aún no sabía nada acerca del niño. Solamente se preguntaba preocupadamente cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Voldemort el ponerse impaciente y pedir resultados. Se preguntaba que haría Sirius para prolongar la situación.

Tom era la única cosa que tenía a Orión deprimido y triste. Todavía hablaba con él después de cada visión y cuando estudiaba y entrenaba en soledad, pero Tom había estado distante y frío con él desde que le divulgó su relación con Lezander y cuan feliz lo hacía. Orión no comprendía la actitud de Tom y extrañaba al antiguo Tom, el que lo animaba en sus ambiciones y quien alegremente discutía con él sus clases y los libros que leía y le daba una mayor perspectiva de las Artes Oscuras que cualquiera de sus profesores podrían ser capaces. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos y las palabras dichas con suavidad, porque esas habían sido muy raras y especiales en el pasado pero ahora era inexistentes. Extrañaba su compañerismo, le hacía sentir abandonado y despojado. Era como una pieza perdida de su vida.

El día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Orión decidió aclarar las cosas con Tom. Abrió el relicario y lo colocó sobre su pecho mientras descansaba en su cama.

"Hola Tom," saludó suavemente.

Tom apenas asintió con su cabeza y Orión suspiró. Le miró tristemente y le dijo, "¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros, Tom? Ya casi no me hablas. Solamente escuchas mis reportes acerca de las reuniones de los Mortífagos pero ignoras mis intentos de tener una conversación normal y duradera. ¿Acaso ya no te importa lo que sucede en mi vida?"

Este le miró con desprecio, "¿Y por qué están tan preocupado por esto? ¿Acaso no dijiste que Lezander era el único que se preocupaba por ti? ¿Qué verdaderamente te comprendía? A mi me parece que ya no me necesitas para nada."

Orión levantó sus cejas y respondió con la verdad, "¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué ya no te necesito? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te extraño! Extraño discutir cosas contigo, ¡extraño pasar tiempo contigo!"

Tom bufó y le respondió, "Solo extras mis consejos en los referente a los Mortífagos. Solamente me necesitas para eso."

El joven negaba con su cabeza y respondía con vehemencia, "¡Es no es cierto! Eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, no sólo por la ayuda que me puedas proporcionar, sino porque tú me importas. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y te he dicho cosas que nadie más sabe y que te las he confiado. ¡Te necesito en mi vida porque me he acostumbrado a tu compañía y me gusta, no porque quiera utilizarte!"

Tom le miraba en silencio y replicó calmadamente, "¿Es eso lo que me consideras? ¿Un amigo?"

Orión suspiró, "Yo sé que desprecias el sentimentalismo, pero sí, te considero un amigo pero también mucho más, eres mi confidente y mentor. Puedo ser honesto contigo acerca de mis planes para la guerra, incluso mucho más honesto acerca de ello que con Lezander porque él no es un mago oscuro y por lo tanto no comprende algunas cosas. Algunas veces él no comprende porque estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para lograr nuestras metas," respondió con sinceridad.

El retrato gruño, "Ese chico te está deteniendo."

El joven frunció el entrecejo, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tom exclamó molesto, "¿No te das cuenta que desde que comenzaste tu relación con él te has estado distraído e indiferente con respecto a la guerra? No has entrenado tan duro como debieras y estás desperdiciando valioso tiempo. ¡Él no es el único que se preocupa por ti! Debes estar preparado para interactuar con los Mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro, no puedes darte el lujo de…"

Orión le interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Así que te preocupas por mí?"

Tom frunció el ceño y respondió, "Claro que lo hago. ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo diciéndote acerca de los Mortífagos y el Dark Lord sino lo hiciera?"

El chico negaba, "No me refería a que si te preocupas por prepararme para la guerra. Me refiero a que si te preocupas por mí, de mi persona."

La mueca se acentuó más fieramente pero respondió suavemente, "Sí, lo hago. Tal vez no te mime o te consienta, pero me preocupas."

El corazón de Orión dio un salto y le sonrió cálidamente a Tom, "Es bueno saberlo porque yo también me preocupo por ti. No quiero que peleemos, Tom. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo con Lezander pero también mantengo mi entrenamiento. Es verdad que al principio estaba algo distraído pero Calypso me hizo reiniciar mi entrenamiento y me estoy preparando. Estoy mucho más adelantado ahora que antes y mejorando con cada día que pasa. No me he olvidado de mi futuro, todavía quiero las mismas cosas." Orión suspiró y continuó, "Es sólo que necesito a Lezander también. Me da algo que necesito. No sé como explicarlo pero la forma en la que me trata hace que todo se más brillante, todo es más agradable. Tú sabes un poco acerca de mi infancia, Tom. No fue agradable. Nadie nunca me mostró afecto y era la cosa que más deseaba, el sentimiento de ser amado. Y ahora que lo tengo no puedo dejarlo ir."

Tom gruñó y susurró, "Lezander no es el único que puede darte eso."

Orión hizo una mueca y le miró extrañadamente, "Él es el único que parece querer hacerlo."

Tom chasqueó la lengua pero no le respondió nada. Solamente miró los ojos de Orión intensamente y se perdió en aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Podía ver la necesidad de Orión de ser amado en ellos y no entendía porque era tan importante para el chico. Oh, el también había pasado por esa fase al principio, cuando era un niño, pero pronto aprendió la dura realidad de la vida y había descubierto que era inútil desear tenerlo. Nadie nunca se preocupó verdaderamente por él. Los muggles del orfanato solamente se burlaban y abusaban de él por ser raro y luego había sido aislado en Slytherin cuando se descubrió su estatus como mestizo. Sólo después de probar que era el más brillante y poderoso estudiante y demostrar que era el heredero de Slytherin que sus compañeros de casa comenzaron a tomarle interés y se le acercaron, y era solamente para su beneficio, no porque se preocuparan realmente por él. Y por lo tanto había aprendido que su necesidad de ser amado era una debilidad. Y en el caso de Orión pensó que también era una debilidad al principio. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Orión sentía profundamente, lo sabía, pero su magia se volvía más poderosa cuando usaba sus emociones. Así que tal vez podría usar su amor en esa forma también, quizás podría hacerlo más poderoso. Solamente lo que le molestaba era que Orión pensara que sólo el pequeño sucio vampiro podía preocuparse por él. No sabía que era lo que tenía Orión pero él había llegado verdaderamente a preocuparse como nunca antes se interesó por nadie más. El chico era un misterio: era hermoso pero no inconciente de ello, era brillante pero no pretencioso, era inmensamente poderoso pero no abusaba de ello, y era sensible y amoroso pero se tornaba fiero y frío cuando se requería. Y Tom algunas veces sentía, aunque no le agradara admitirlo, que le gustaría ser él quien le diera a Orión lo que tanto estaba deseando. Pero sería muy peligroso y potencialmente una cosa desastrosa. Así que nunca daría voz a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que había combatido por tanto tiempo pero que ahora sabía que no podían ser fácilmente pasar por alto. Pero decidió que podría al menos mostrarle a Orión que el también se preocupaba, que Lezander no era el único. Así que respondió, "Puede ser de esa forma ahora pero en el futuro puede ser diferente. Podrían haber otros que llegaran a amarte," suspiró y continuó, "Yo sólo quier lo mejor para ti, Orión. Te incito a que entrenes más duro y tomes las cosas más seriamente."

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había estado pensado, Tom? Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y Orión vio tristeza y anhelo en sus ojos, ¿pero qué lo causaba? ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de que en el futuro pudiera ser diferente? ¿Qué otros podrían amarle? Aclaró su cabeza y respondió, "Lo haré. Estoy consiente que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. No te preocupes, no me desviaré de mis planes."

Tom asintió, satisfecho con eso por el momento.

Orión decidió permanecer en Durmstrang para las vacaciones de Navidad. Tom le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía ser negligente con su entrenamiento. Había estado practicando pero no tanto como podría hacerlo y el mejor lugar posible para hacerlo era Durmstrang. Una razón extra era que Calypso se quedaría también y su padre le estaría enseñando algunos hechizos oscuros y ella le dijo que si Orión se quedaba podría aprenderlos juntos. Así que habló con Sirius usando el espejo de dos vías y su padre le había dado permiso de que se quedara en la escuela considerando que él también estaría muy ocupado durante las vacaciones. Puesto que su misión sobre Harry Potter no iba muy bien, Voldemort le había dado a él y a otros, la tarea de contactar a los magos oscuros rusos y tratar de ganar su apoyo. Por lo que Sirius iba a pasar mucho de su tiempo en reuniones de magos oscuros y no podría ver mucho a Orión. Para tranquilidad de su mente, notó que su padre no parecía estar inconforme con su rol como Mortífago. Sabía que Sirius amaba mantenerse ocupado y sentirse útil, y eso le daba la oportunidad. Su padre era extremadamente agradable y una persona social así que su nueva misión era ideal para él. Orión solo se preguntaba cuanto más duraría contento Sirius, pues las cosas ahora estaban pacíficas y tranquilas pero cuando Voldemort hiciera público su regreso, a Sirius le dejaría de agradar su rol como Mortífago. Solo esperaba que su padre pudiera hacerle enfrentarse a ello.

También había recibido cartas de Draco invitándole a ir a Malfoy Manor pero Orión educadamente se negó. Realmente necesitaba el tiempo para entrenar pero se sentía un poco culpable puesto que no había visto a Draco en más de un año. Pero se mantenían en contacto con sus frecuentes cartas. A Draco le estaba yendo tan bien como siempre y se las arregló para vencer a la chic Granger en algunas clases, para su deleite. Y él ya sabía acerca del regreso del Señor Oscuro. Lucius también le estaba entrenando y le designó un tutor de Artes Oscuras, por lo cual Orión estaba extremadamente feliz. Odiaba pensar que su amigo estaría en desventaja con otros que fueron a escuelas oscuras. Draco sin duda se convertiría en un Mortífago importante, igual que su padre, y necesitaba estar mejor entrenado en las Artes Oscuras como fuera posible.

Orión estaba sentado junto a Lezander en el Banquete de Bienvenida luego de las vacaciones de Navidad y Lezander le susurró al oído algunas cosas que le gustaría hacerle a su pareja cuando llegara la noche. Orión se sonrojó ligeramente para gran diversión del vampiro y tomó represalias discretamente acariciando la espalda baja del rubio.

Lezander elevó una de sus cejas y dijo en un ronroneo, "Si continuas haciendo eso, debes de prepararte para afrontar las consecuencias cuando estemos solos."

Orión sonrió cálidamente, "Oh, promesas, promesas."

Calypso rodó los ojos ante las payasadas de la pareja y Evander se entrometió, "Ustedes dos han estado todos empalagosos y amorosos desde el comienzo del año. ¿Tendremos que felicitarlos pronto por sus nupcias?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Orión se tensó. No lo había previsto pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez Lezander y él no estarían nunca formalmente juntos. Lezander era un vampiro y se enlazaban con los de su propia especie y Sirius actualmente estaba negociando su matrimonio con alguna familia de magia oscura. Miró a Lezander y vio que estaba pensando profundamente. ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Lezander para el futuro de su relación? ¿Lo consideraba algo serio o sólo disfrutaba de su tiempo? Ellos nunca habían discutido su futuro juntos y Orión tenía que admitir que quería estar con Lezander. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo con alguien más. Había llegado a amarlo verdaderamente, aunque no lo hubiera dicho nunca en voz alta, y le molestaba que lo pudiera perder por las obligaciones que ambos, respectivamente, tenían con sus familias y su propia especie.

Lezander le miró y pareció entender sus pensamientos. Tomó la mano de Orión y acarició gentilmente la palma con su pulgar. Dijo en un susurró bajo, "No te preocupes por ello, Orión. Hablaremos de ello esta noche."

Orión asintió tristemente. Repentinamente, el Director Vagnarov se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores y pidió silencio. Dijo con su profunda voz. "Espero que hallan disfrutado de sus vacaciones de Navidad y que estén preparados para estudiar duro este semestre. Tengo un anuncio que hacerles que seguramente alegrará su día," hizo una pausa y repasó al cuerpo estudiantil con la mirada. Todos estaban en silencio, ansiosamente esperando por la noticia. Continuó, "El próximo años tendremos el honor de participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos." Ante el anuncio los estudiantes rompieron en agitados susurros pero Vagnarov los silencio con una mirada y procedió, "Cómo algunos de ustedes ya deben saber, el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue establecido hace setecientos años como una competencia entre las tres más grande escuelas Europeas de hechicería: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Durmstrang. Un campeón era seleccionado para representar a cada escuela, y los tres campeones compiten en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnan para ser anfitriones del torneo una vez cada cinco años, y fue un acuerdo general para ser una excelente forma de establecer lazos entre los jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades y también probar cual escuela entrena mejor a sus estudiante," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, "Durmstrang ha sido la escuela que más ganadores del Torneo de los Tres Magos ha producido en la historia y espero no decepcionarme en esta ocasión. El Torno había sido descontinuado cuando el número de muertos fue muy elevado pero me alegra decir que el Ministerio de Magia ha superado sus pequeñas preocupaciones y ha accedido a reinstalar la tradición. El Torneo de los Tres Magos será llevado acabo en Hogwarts y los alumnos escogidos irán en Octubre. La selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá cuales estudiantes son los más dignos para competir por la Copa de los Tres Magos, la gloria de su escuela, y mil galeones de premio personal. Aún hay algunas negociaciones en relación con el posible establecimiento de una restricción de edad en los contendientes. Algunos," dijo con desprecio, "creen que solo los estudiantes con cierta edad, es decir, diescisiete años o más, deberían permitírseles poner sus nombres para ser considerados."

Muchos estudiantes hicieron sonidos de indignación ante esas palabras y Vagnarov levantó sus manos para acallarlos, "Yo sé que es una restricción injusta pero nada está arreglado aún. Nosotros en Durmstrang creemos que el poder y la habilidad no tienen nada que ver con la edad así que nuestro Ministerio está pelando duro para impedir la restricción, pero nada será seguro hasta el final de este año. Déjenme asegurarles que aunque estudiantes de todas las edades podrán participar en nuestro proceso de selección. Nosostros queremos a los mejores representantes de la escuela y el Maestro Rosier elegirá un grupo de treinta estudiantes quienes competirán en el Torneo de Duelos de este año para demostrar cual es mejor y merece el honor de representar a Durmstrang. Este año el Torneo de Duelo será llevado acabo la primera semana de Junio, justo después de terminar sus exámenes, y los diez ganadores de los duelos serán quienes conformarán la delegación de Durmstrang. Tengo fe en que nuestro ganadores serán capaces de traer la Copa de los Tres Magos a Durmstrang una vez más y demostrarle al mundo que nuestra escuela es la mejor," terminó orgullosamente y los estudiantes animaban y aplaudían.

"¡Es genial!" exclamó Viktor emocionadamente, "No puedo creer que vamos a ser capaces de competir por una posición en la delegación de nuestra escuela. ¡El Torneo de Duelo de este año será fiero!"

Evander asintió y respondió, "No puedo esperar a que pase. ¡Sería muy divertido estar en Hogwarts!"

"Es una gran oportunidad de mostrar la superioridad de nuestra escuela sobre las demás. Dejarlos ver que poderosos magos oscuros podemos producir," agregó Calypso, quien le preguntó a Orión, "¿No te gustaría ir?"

El chico asintió y respondió, "Creo que sería muy interasnte. Siempre quise conocer Hogwarts, el castillo parece fascinante." Estaba pensado acerca de todo lo que Draco le había dicho acerca del castillo, particularmente sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. No le importaba mucho si era el campeón de Durmstrang pero quería ser seleccionado para su delegación. Le daría la oportunidad de explorar el castillo y encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos. Quería ver el diario de Voldemort y descubrir que es lo que era, cómo le ayudó a su alma a obtener un cuerpo.

Viktor se volteó en su dirección con incredulidad, "¡Lo que es fascinante es ganar la Copa de los Tres Magos! Imaginen ser el campeón de Durmstrang y traer la Copa con nosotros. ¡Ser reconocido y aclamado como el más poderoso mago joven en muchas generaciones!"

Lezander volteó hacia ellos y preguntó, "¿Quién piensan que está peleando por la restricción de edad? Parece ser muy injusto."

Calypso bufó, "Dumbledore, claro está. Eso suena como algo que haría. El Maestro Vagnarov esta bien aunque, estoy segura que nuestro Ministerio insistirá en eliminarlo, o quizás relajarlo un poco. Nosotros somos incluso más capaces que algunos estudiantes más grandes, no sería justo para nuestra escuela el limitar sus posibles contendientes de esa manera y creo que Vagnarov está consiente de ello y es por eso que peleará contra Dumbledore en las negociaciones para al menos suavizar la restricción para aceptar estudiantes de nuestra edad."

Kara replicó con una sonrisilla, "Sólo espero quedar dentro de la delegación. He escuchado que los chicos de Beauxbatons son un sueño."

Calypso rodó sus ojos con exasperación y Evander dijo burlón, "¿Ya estás buscando a otros chicos, mi pequeña Kara? Lezander, aquí, fue arrebatado por Orión ¿y tú ya te diste por vencida?"

Viktor estalló en carcajadas y Kara se sonrojó y miró a Evander, "Bueno, Lezander no es el único digno de que lo note y me atrevería a decir que ¡nunca te consideraría a ti como de ensueño! ¡Siempre te estás metiendo conmigo!"

El vampiro le guiñó un ojo a la chica y Orión le dio un codazo y una mirada burlona. Lezander sonrió ligeramente y le dijo suavemente, "¿Celoso, mi amor? Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti."

Orión bufó pero le sonrió de vuelta. Viktor se giró hacia Kara y exclamó sugestivamente, "Yo puedo ser un sueño para ti, mon cher," luego se volteó a Calypso meneando sus cejas, "y para ti también, mi pequeña Calypso. Me atrevo a decir que hay suficiente de mi para dar."

La chica Rosier resopló y respondió. "Gracias por lo que me toca de la oferta pero no estoy interesada. Hay cosas mucho más graves de que preocuparse que por los chicos."

Orión frunció el ceño y le habló en voz baja, "Sí las hay, lo que hace que me pregunte porque se está realizando el Torneo de los Tres Magos ahora."

Calypso le volteó hacia él y respondió, "Bueno, sólo algunos magos oscuros saben del regreso del Señor Oscuro y se están haciendo asegurando de que los Ministerios permanezcan completamente ignorante de ello."

El chico negó, "Sí, pero estoy bastante seguro que Dumbledore ya sabe o por lo menos sospecha de ello. ¿Por qué está dispuesto a llevar acabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos en tiempos tan peligrosos?"

La chica volvió a resoplar, "Sería justo la cosa que los magos de luz necesitan, una feliz y festiva ocasión que quitaría de sus mentes lo que realmente esta pasando en el mundo. Si Dumbledore sabe, como sospechas, pues, yo creo que también lo veo como una forma de mostrar a Hogwarts y por lo tanto la hospitalidad de los magos de luz. La Academia Beauxbatons es mayormente una escuela de magia de luz, y estoy segura que tomará la oportunidad de llevar a su Directora de su lado, así como a algunos de sus estudiantes."

Orión asintió pensativamente, "Sí, puede que tengas razón. ¿Pero crees que los Mortífagos harán algo durante el Torneo? Parece la oportunidad perfecta para causar algo de terror y anunciar el regreso del Señor Oscuro."

Calypso le miró seriamente y respondió, "Sí, puede ser. No he escuchado nada de eso de mi padre así que no sé si ellos están planeando algo pero tampoco estoy seguro si harán pronto el anuncio. Tal vez quieran esperar un poco más.

"Hmmm, puede ser, pero al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos ya habrán pasado dos años desde el regreso del Dark Lord. No creo que él quiera esperar mucho más…" acotaba Orión convencido.

La chica suspiró, "Sí, es verdad. Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que mi padre me dirá y yo te lo haré saber también. Nos interesa a todos."

El Black sonrió cálidamente y respondió suavemente, "Gracias, Calypso. Yo sé que siempre cuento contigo."

Calypso se sonrojó un poco, "Sabes que puedes, yo sé que siempre estarás allí para mi también."

Orión la abrazó y susurró, "Claro que sí."

Lezander simplemente alzó una ceja impresionado por toda la interacción y Orión sólo sonrió cuando lo vio, le dio una sonrisa burlona, "¿Quién está celoso ahora?"

Esa noche Orión y Lezander estaban descansando en la cama y Orión se volteó a mirar a su pareja y dijo, "¿Recuerdas lo que nos preguntó Evander?"

Lezander asintió y el chico continuó vacilante, "Es solo que me hace pensar acerca de nuestro futuro. Nunca lo hemos discutido ¿sabes? Y tal vez sea un algo pronto, no hemos estado juntos por mucho pero…"

El vampiro le interrumpió cuando respondió suavemente, "Yo también lo he estado pensando." Después acarició gentilmente la mejilla de Orión y susurró, "Te amo, Orión. Lo he sabido desde el primer instante."

Orión sintió su corazón hincharse y besó con ternura a Lezander. Sentía la lengua de su pareja trazando sus labios y abrió su boca para darle acceso. Sintió como gentilmente exploraba su boca y una cálida sensación llenó todo su cuerpo. Orión algo mareado comenzó a acariciar la lengua de Lezander con la suya y se perdieron dentro del beso por varios minutos. El de ojos verdes le acarició el cabello a su pareja y este gentilmente le frotaba la espalda. Orión lo jaló más cerca para intensificar el beso. Después de unos minutos más rompieron el beso, sonriéndole amorosamente a Lezander y dijo suavemente, "Yo también te amo. No te lo había dicho antes pero me di cuenta de ello hace algún tiempo." Pero luego Orión se puso truste y preguntó, "¿Pero que pasará con nosotros? ¿Aceptará tu familia tu relación conmigo?"

Lezander suspiró y lo abrazó, "No lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que al comienzo del año escolar te pedí que conocieras a mis padres durante el verano?" El chico asintió y el vampiro continuó, "Bueno, quiero presentártelos para que ellos lleguen a conocerte, así puedan ver lo que yo veo en ti y por lo tanto sean capaces de aceptar nuestra relación. No estábamos juntos en ese entonces pero tengo que admitir que ya estaba planeando el convencerte para tener una relación conmigo." Soltó el abrazo y le dio una sonrisa traviesa a su pareja, "Estaba seguro de que no serías capaz de resistir mis encantos por mucho más tiempo."

Orión se rió y le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, "Imbécil. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a ti con esa forma que tienes de mirarme y acariciar mi cabello? Me atrevo a decir que me sedujiste en la forma más despreciable. Me hiciste que me enamorara de ti con tus suaves palabras y tus gentiles caricias," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lezander sonrió, "Debo decir que me alegra que mi trabajo de seducción funcionara." Después se puso serio y continuó, "Ya les dije a mis padres acerca de ti. Ellos sospechan algo de las cartas que reciben. Mi madre dice que sólo hablo de ti," exclamó con una sonrisa, "ella parece estar feliz por mi y quiere conocerte pero mi padre tiene sus reservas. Tú sabes que yo voy a ser el Maestro Vampiro de mi clan en el futuro y como tal tendré muchos deberes que cumplir. Él no cree que seas un compañero adecuado para mí. No cree que seas aceptado por los otros vampiros o que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para gobernar conmigo."

Orión abrió grandemente sus ojos y jadeó, "¿Gobernar contigo?"

El vampiro miró aquellos ojos y respondió, "Sí, mi compañero tendrá que estar a mi lado y ayudar a gobernar el Clan."

Orión se sentó y miró hacía su pareja y exclamó con agitación, "¡Pero yo no puedo gobernar contigo! Merlín, te amo con todo mi corazón pero deber de entender que yo también tengo obligaciones que cumplir con mi especie. Tú sabes que participaré en la guerra, sabes que quiero guiar a los magos oscuros. Estaré comprometido con la causa ¡y no puedo solo desaparecer contigo y abandonarlos!"

Lezander también se levantó y frunció el ceño, "Seguramente ellos se las pueden arreglar sin ti, Orión. Yo sé que eres el Heredero de los Black y todo eso pero sólo serás un Mortífago más. Si quieres ayudar al lado oscuro puedes hacerlo ayudando a los vampiros. Nosotros somos criaturas oscuras que también necesitamos encontrar nuestro lugar en la sociedad. Nosotros estamos tan oprimidos como los magos oscuros. Me atrevo a decir que somos más oprimidos que ellos."

El Black negó con desesperación, "Yo sé que los vampiros también son oprimidos y también quiero ayudar a tu raza pero tú no entiendes. ¡No sólo soy el Heredero de los Black! Soy-" vaciló y miró a Lezander quien fruncía más profundamente el ceño. Tomó una bocanada de aire y murmuró, "Soy algo que me obliga a participar en la guerra."

El vampiro hizo una mueca y preguntó, "¿Todo estoy es por tu link con el Dark Lord? Estoy seguro que es único pero no puede ser posible que te fuerce a ser su aliado. Serás solamente uno más de sus Mortífagos, él no te considerará algo especial, te pondrá en peligro al enviarte a redadas y a pelear con la Luz."

Orión frustradamente negó con su cabeza y decidió que era al meollo de su vida. Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora. O le ocultaba la verdad y se arriesgaba a que Lezander se enojara con él porque su infundada terquedad o le revelaba quien era verdaderamente y le hacía comprender que tenía un más grandioso destino que sólo ser un Mortífago. Miró profundamente los ojos azul pálido de su pareja y dijo, "Es parcialmente por el vínculo, pero es mucho más que eso. Lo que soy no me fuerza a tomar el bando del Señor Oscuro, lo hago por mis convicciones personales. Pero yo nunca seré uno más de sus Mortífagos. No le permitiré que me trata como nada menos que su igual."

El Zavren bufó incrédulo y Orión agarró sus túnicas para acercarle más, "Soy su igual en poder, Lezander. Ahora lo creo plenamente. Yo sé lo que son mis poderes, sé que seré aún más poderoso con el paso del tiempo. Y cuando él me conozca y quién soy verdaderamente, se dará cuenta también."

Lezander levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, y Orión dijo suavemente, "Yo soy quien lo derrotó la primera vez. Yo soy a quien secretamente le teme y a quien está buscando mientras hablamos."

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de sobremanera y jadeó, "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Orión lo miró intensamente y respondió, "Yo soy El Niño Que Vivió. Yo era Harry Potter."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora:** Yo sé que muchos quieren retorcerme el cuello por el peñasco de mi último capítulo pero ¡es que los barrancos son tan divertidos! Y ese sólo llegó por si solo, ¡no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad! Y sus comentarios me hicieron reír… creo que lo haré de nuevo solo para divertirme con lo que ustedes escriben… -risilla malévola- Pero aquí tenemos un capítulo largo ¡para compensarlos!

Ok, estoy haciendo una encuesta. Por favor voten:

A: Si quieren que Orión sea un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

B: Si quieren que sea sólo un espectador.

No me importa cualquiera de las dos, el Torneo y las pruebas no serán tan importantes en si mismas.

**Notas de la Traductora: **Bueno chicas obviamente la encuesta ya quedó cerrada pero la pongo para que ustedes se muerdan las uñas pensando que es lo que la autora decidió y bueno para las que estaban ansiosas por Sirius pues aquí tendrán su respuesta y muchos me van a querer asesinar.

Enjoy and review please!

**Capítulo 16 "Para Rescatar a un Padre"**

Orión le miró intensamente y respondió, "Yo soy El Niño Que Vivió. Yo era Harry Potter."

Lenzader movía su cabeza en negación y dijo en agitación, "¡No puedes serlo!... La cicatriz… ¡Tú eres Orión Black!"

Orión hizo puño su mano y clavó sus uñas en la palma hasta que la piel se abrió y pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de la herida. Manchó la ensangrentada palma contra su frente y murmuró el contra hechizo para su glamour. Supo que funcionó cuando escuchó a su novio jadear.

Lezander tartamudeó, "Tú… ¡tú eres él! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Tú no eres Orión Black!"

Orión limpió su frente con la otra mano y rápidamente lanzó el glamour de vuelta. Luego miró a su pareja y le respondió, "Yo soy en verdad Orión Black. Pero también era Harry Potter," suspiró y continuó, "Es una historia muy larga pero Lily Potter, no Evans, era mi madre. Ella se casó con James Potter pero en verdad estaba enamorada de Sirius Black, mi padre. Yo era su hijo pero ella nunca le dijo a mi padre la verdad para protegerme. Ya sabes el resto de la historia, derroté a Voldemort y me convertí en el Niño Que Vivió, el Salvador de la Luz," dijo con un gruñido y su cara se oscureció, "Dumbledore me dejó al cuidado de mi tía muggle. Lily Evans era hija de muggles. Mi tía y su familia despreciaban la magia y me trataban horrible. No deseo hablar de eso," aclaró cortésmente y después continuó, "Cuando mi padre escapó de Azkabán y vino a verme, puesto que era el padrino de Harry Potter y estaba preocupado por mí, yo ya había escapado de casa de mis tíos y me llevó con él. Después descubrimos que yo era en realidad su hijo y por así, me convertí en Orión Black. Yo soy el Heredero de los Black pero también era Harry Potter y lo que ello implica."

Lezander estaba aturdido. Su mente era un desastre y no podía pensar con claridad. Después de unos minutos su mente comprendió lo que Orión acababa de confesarle y respondió con agitación, "¡Entonces debes matar al Señor Oscuro!"

El de ojos verdes frunció la cara, "¿Por qué debiera? Soy un mago oscuro, Lezander, y creo en lo que él hace."

El joven vampiro tomó a Orión por la túnica y exclamó preocupado, "¡Pero él quiere matarte! ¡Cuando descubra que eres Harry Potter te matará en ese instante! ¡Eres su enemigo!"

Orión negaba con su cabeza, "No, no lo soy. Yo nunca hice algo concientemente para antagonizar en su contra y él lo sabe. Él cree que actualmente estoy en el Londres muggle, como el resto de los magos lo hacen. Lo escuché decir, en una de mis visiones, que trataría de ponerme de su lado y si me rehusaba entonces me mataría. Así que como ves, tengo una oportunidad de ser su aliado. Mi padre ya es un Mortífago para probar el apoyo de nuestra familia y lo hizo para que en el futuro Voldemort me diera una oportunidad de probarle mi lealtad. Creo que tengo una muy buena oportunidad de convertirme en alguien importante en sus filas. Yo seré su igual y le ayudaré a liderar a los Oscuros en la guerra," terminó con convicción.

Lezander sacudió su cabeza y dijo tristemente, "Oh, Orión. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¡Pero realmente no necesitas participar! Puedes apoyar la causa a distancia. Todavía no sé si los vampiros tomarán partido pero ¡tú puedes ser el enviado de Voldemort con los vampiros o algo por el estilo si insistes en pertenecer a sus filas!"

Orión le miró melancólicamente y respondió con suavidad, "Eso no es suficiente, Lezander. Me estás pidiendo que abandone a los míos y que vaya contigo. Amaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo pero deber darte cuenta que yo tengo las mismas responsabilidades que tú. No hay forma de que pueda evitar involucrarme en la guerra y para ser honesto ¡no quiero! ¡Quiero pelear!"

El chico le agarró y dijo en desesperación, "¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgar tu vida por ellos? ¡Hay otras formas!"

"¡No las hay! Yo sé que tu estás cómodo con la neutralidad pero ¡Yo no! No les daré la espalda, ¡Ellos son mi gente!" Replicó frustrado. Frunció el ceño y agregó, "Y hay algo más… no estoy seguro de lo que significa o lo que se supone que debo hacer…" miró a su pareja con preocupación en sus ojos, "Sabes que Karkaroff me vio antes de irse. Me dijo algo… él dijo que estaba destinado a convertirme en algo, que yo era su última oportunidad y que tenía que tener éxito… no sé a que se estaba refiriendo pero no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea El Niño Que Vivió. Creo que tiene que ver con la guerra."

Lezander arrugó el ceño y respondió, "¡Eso puede significar cualquier cosa! Ni siquiera sabes de quien está hablando. Karkaroff pudo haberse referido a los magos de luz o a los magos oscuros. ¡Y tú no le debes nada a ellos! ¡Puedes ignorarlos a todos!"

Orión agarró la mano de su pareja y dijo, "Yo creo que se refería a los magos oscuros, después de todo él es uno. Pero ese no es el punto. No deseo ignorar nada. Soy un mago oscuro y haré lo que tengo que hacer para que los Oscuros ganen la guerra," dudo pero agregó suavemente, "hay otra cosa… muy probablemente me tenga que casar con un mago oscuro sangre pura o bruja… necesito tener un heredero sangre pura oscuro."

El vampiro tomó a Orión por los hombros toscamente y gruñó con rabia, "¿A qué te refieres con que tienes que casarte con alguien más? ¿Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Soy alguien a quien usar hasta que encuentres otra pareja?"

Orión se liberó del agarré y vehemente replicó, "¡No! ¡Nunca pienses eso! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero ser tu pareja! Sólo quiero ser honesto contigo… mi padre está siguiendo una tradición sangre pura y negociando mi matrimonio con algún sangre pura oscuro. ¡Debes entender que para fortalecer el linaje de los Black necesito tener un heredero con alguien de mi clase! Pero eso no significa que no pueda estar con alguien de mi elección. Es sólo una formalidad y una forma de tener un hijo. Puedo pasar mi vida con quien yo quiera después de que produzca un heredero."

Lezander rió sarcásticamente, "¿Y tú piensas que yo voy a permitir que estés con alguien más? ¿Que tengas relaciones con algún mago? ¡¿Acaso pretendes que espere pacientemente mientras follas o eres follado por alguien más?!" Gritó crudamente con furia.

Su pareja jadeó en shock pero alegó enojado, "¡¿Y qué contigo?! ¿No necesitas un heredero también? ¡¿Piensas que tu padre te dará una palmada en la espalda cuando le digas que yo soy tu pareja destinada?! ¡Yo, ni siquiera un vampiro! ¿Tú padre no se preocupa por su linaje también?"

El rubio tomó un profundo respire para calmarse y contestarle, "Los vampiros se han emparejado con magos en el pasado. Es por eso que los de mi clan sin seres mágicos también. Las dudas que tiene mi padre acerca de ti no son por tu linaje sino porque cree que solo una pareja vampiro sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ser capaz de gobernar conmigo."

Orión suspiró con cautela, "Sí, y ese es el verdadero problema ¿no es así? Tú necesitas una pareja a tu lado constantemente." Miró a Lezander con tristeza y lloroso dijo, "No soy bueno para ti, Lez. No seré capaz de estar contigo todo el tiempo, pasaré mucho tiempo planeando la guerra y luchando."

El rostro del vampiro se suavizó y abrazó a su pareja fuertemente, "No digas eso. Tú eres mi pareja perfecta. Sólo te quiero a ti. Mi padre verá que eres suficientemente fuerte y poderoso. Los demás vampiros no se atreverán a oponérsele. Encontraremos la forma. Si debes participar en la guerra, yo te protegeré y ayudaré… encontraremos la forma de estar juntos… estoy seguro de que debe haber una manera…"

Orión rompió el abrazó, sonrió cálidamente para responder, "Gracias, Lezander. Gracias por entender que deseo estar involucrado en la guerra. También quiero ayudar a los vampiros. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para liberar a todas las criaturas oscuras."

Lezander le besó con urgencia y las preocupaciones de Orión se alejaron por la pasión que sentía. No estaba seguro si superarían todos los obstáculos que se atravesaran en su camino pero él decidió disfrutar su tiempo con Lezander y preocuparse por eso después. Pasaron el resto de la noche besándose y acariciándose ligeramente el uno al otro.

En el siguiente mes pasaron un raudal de tiempo juntos y era aún más cariñosos que antes pero Orión notaba que Lezander continuaba preocupado además de que no volvieron a discutir su futuro de nuevo o el cómo podrían permanecer juntos. Lezander necesitaba una pareja que gobernara a su lado. Parecía querer evitar el tema y Orión suponía que con el tiempo encontrarían la manera y no quería presionar a su pareja o que esta le presionara para que abandonara sus ambiciones, así que siguió la senda de Lezander y nunca habló del tema.

Era un día de febrero cuando Orión recibió El Profeta durante su desayuno. Mensualmente pagaba a una librería en Moscú para que le enviara El Profeta vía lechuza desde que comenzó el semestre para mantenerse informado de lo que sucedía en Inglaterra considerando que la mayoría de la actividad Mortífaga ocurriría allí. Pero el artículo en la edición de hoy hizo que se ahogara con su tostada.

El encabezado decía en grandes letras negras: "Sirus Black reconocido en Hogwarts" y allí en la página principal estaba una fotografía en movimiento de algunos estudiantes con aterrorizadas caras frente a un gran retrato vacío que parecía haber sido rasgado. El pie de fotografía decía que había sido tomada por Colin Creevey, un estudiante de Hogwarts, y cuando leyó el artículo descubrió que era el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. El artículo explicaba que la Dama Gorda dijo que Sirius Black intentó entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor pero cuando ella le negó el acceso porque la contraseña era de la semana anterior, se había puesto furioso y comenzó a atacarla. Los profesores rápidamente registraron el castillo pero no encontraron ninguna señal de él y tan pronto arribó el Ministro Fudge llevando con él algunos Dementores que se quedarían alrededor de Hogwarts a patrullar los terrenos. Han pasado algunos años desde que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban y la gente había comenzado a creer que podía estar muerto así que la cacería por él había disminuido con el tiempo. Pero este evento causó que los Aurores retomaran su búsqueda y a los Dementores se les dio la tarea de capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Azkaban donde le darían el Beso del Dementor.

Orión estaba más que furioso cuando terminó de leer el artículo y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie. Llegó a su habitación y tomó el espejo de dos vías de su baúl y gritó, "¡Sirius Black!"

Después de un momento vio el rostro desaliñado de su padre en el espejo y exclamó furiosamente, "¡¿En qué estabas pensando, padre?! ¡Me prometiste que no irías a Hogwarts! ¿Y qué es la primera cosa que leo en El Profeta hoy? ¡Que intentaste colaste a la sala común de Gryffindor y ahora hay Dementores por todo el lugar esperando a darte el Beso! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?! ¡Me lo prometiste!"

La imagen de Sirius en el espejo suspiró y dijo, "Fue un error de cálculo. Creí que la contraseña todavía era válida. Nunca habría sido localizado sino hubiera sido por eso."

El joven le respondió rabioso, "¡Eso no es el punto! ¡No puedes ir de nuevo, me oíste! El lugar está lleno con Dementores ahora, ¡no puedes arriesgarte otra vez!"

El mayor asintió cansadamente con su cabeza y murmuró, "Lo sé. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez."

Orión le miró con incredulidad y gritó, "¡¿No me estás escuchando?! ¡No puedes hacerlo de nuevo!"

Sirius dijo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa, "Sí, cachorro. No preocupes a tu cabeza conmigo. Estaré bien."

El joven le miró con sospecha y preguntó, "¿No irás de nuevo?"

"No. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien," respondió con calma y resignación.

Orión suspiró con alivio, "Muy bien. ¿Entonces estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

Su padre le sonrió cálidamente, "Estoy bien, nada me sucedió."

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu misión?" Preguntó el chico con interés.

El hombre sonrió, "Bien, claro que no he sido capaz de encontrar a Harry Potter, solo pistas de que me dicen que debe ser un pillo callejero o tal vez ya este muerto. Y en cuanto a convencer a los magos oscuros de que se nos unan, ha estado yendo muy bien. Es pan comido. Cuando les decimos que el Señor Oscuro está por regresar tiemblan de miedo y aceptar a todo o inmediatamente quieren ayudar con la causa."

Orión asintió, "Excelente. ¿Tienes alguna otra noticia?"

Sirius rió burlón, "Recibí un vociferador de Remus diciéndome que soy un idiota."

El joven sonrió, "Bueno, tiene razón en esta ocasión." Su entrecejo se frunció y preguntó, "¿Él sabe sobre Pettigrew?"

La cara del hombre se oscureció, "No, no lo sabe. Sospecha algo pero no le he dicho porque fui a Hogwarts. ¡Y tú tampoco le dirás nada! La rata escapará si sospecha que Remus sabe algo."

Orión suspiró con resignación y replicó, "Ok, no le diré nada. ¡Pero no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión!"

Sirius asintió meramente y dijo con cautela, "Voldemort ha estada haciendo muchas preguntas acerca de ti."

Eso picó el interés del chico, "¿Lo ha hecho?"

"Sí, Lucius le dijo que eres un hablante de parsél," exclamó ceñudo, "y desde entonces Voldemort me ha preguntado acerca de ti y de quien fue tu madre. Creo que está tratando de descifrar si puedes ser del linaje de Slytherin a través del la línea de los Valcroix."

El chico frunció el entrecejo, "No he tenido ninguna visión en donde Voldemort le pregunte a alguien más acerca de mí… aunque supongo que el lazo no siempre se activa cuando se reúne con sus seguidores. Estoy obligado a perderme algunas reuniones…"

"Sí, por lo que me has dicho creo que te has perdido muchas reuniones. Pero yo creo que es lo mejor. No puede hacerte ningún bien el estar constantemente en su mente," respondió Sirius con una mueca de inconformidad.

"Tal vez tengas razón. Como sea, ¿qué dijo Voldemort acerca de mí?" Preguntó.

Sirius habló con voz preocupada, "Está intrigado contigo, claro, y también escuchó de Romulus Rosier que eres un brillante y poderoso estudiante de Durmstrang. No se cuales sean los planes que tenga referentes contigo pero le he visto interrogar a Rosier acerca de ti, aunque solo alcancé a escuchar algunas palabras, suficientes para hacerme saber que estaban hablando de ti." Miró a su hijo con cautela, "Me preocupa, este agudo interés que Voldemort ha desarrollado por ti."

Orión agitó su mano restando importancia, "Juega a mi favor. Si está interesado en mí, creo que más probable que me vea positivamente. Y cuando lo conozca será en un terreno más equitativo."

Su padre tarareó escéptico.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con tu pensadero? ¿Estás teniendo cuidado de retirar los recuerdos importantes de tu mente cada vez que te reúnes con los Mortífagos?" Cuestionó el joven.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, no he tenido problemas hasta ahora. Voldemort usó Legilimancia en mí una vez y me creyó cuando le expliqué mis lagunas mentales usando el argumento del Dementor. Es realmente la solución perfecta."

Hablaron por un tiempo sobre las clases de Orión y del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sirius no había escuchado nada acerca de ello en las reuniones de los Mortífagos, pero no había sido convocado a todas ellas. Sirius le deseó buena suerte a su hijo con su Torneo de Duelos y le pidió que se comunicara con él si algo importante ocurría con sus visiones.

En mayo a los estudiantes les informaron quienes serían los treinta estudiantes seleccionados para participar en el Torneo de Duelo. Orión estaba feliz de descubrir que Calypso, Lezander, Viktor y él fueron los seleccionados de su año. El resto eran estudiantes mayores que casi no conocía.

El mes pasó volando durante el cual los cuatro pasaron entrenando juntos incesantemente preparándose para la serie de duelos. Orión tenía que admitir que eran muy buenos y sólo esperaba que al final él y sus amigos fueran seleccionados para tomar parte de la delegación.

El 6 de junio, el Torneo de Duelos comenzó. Orión ya había tenido duelos con Lezander, Viktor y Calypso. Lezander fue duro de vencer pero se las arregló para convocar heladas llamas azules que formaron una prisión de hielo a su alrededor de sus pies y piernas, restringiendo su movilidad, la cual era la mayor ventaja del vampiro. Después procedió a aturdirlo, enfocando su magia para que el hechizo fuera más fuerte de lo usual, puesto que un simple hechizo aturdidor casi no afectaba a los vampiros. Viktor había sido mucho más fácil y lo derrotó sin incidentes. Y Calypso había sido difícil. Ella inteligentemente lanzó un hechizo Langlock, el cual hizo que su lengua se pegara al paladar previniéndole el lanzar hechizos verbales. Pero Orión estaba muy bien versado en los hechizos no verbales y la magia sin varita, aunque la última no quería mostrarla en público. Así que lanzó el contra hechizo no verbalmente, lo que pareció sorprender a Calypso y tomó ventaja de su sorpresa para convocar cuerdas mágicas para atar sus muñecas y tobillas, que eficazmente la inmovilizaron. La desarmó fácilmente después de eso. Pasó por los demás contendientes con pequeños problemas y ahora estaba enfrentando al último, Viktor Krum. El mago mayor era un duelista fiero pero era relativamente lento y el delgado cuerpo de Orión le permitió esquivar muchas de sus peligrosas maldiciones. Krum ya le había lanzado un Cruciatus una vez, el cual evadió diestramente, y ahora estaba lanzándole una serie de hechizos rebanadores. Mientras Krum estaba ocupado convocando escudos protectores, Orión siseó en parsél un sutil y útil hechizo que conjuró una pequeña serpiente que rápidamente se deslizó hacía el tobillo del mayor. Krum gritó con horror e inmediatamente cayó al suelo totalmente dormido. Los profesores y estudiantes le felicitaron de todo corazón por un torneo de duelo bien peleado y todos procedieron al Gran Comedor para cenar y celebrar.

Poco después, Orión rápidamente dejó el Gran Comedor y le dijo a Lezander que iba a darle las buenas nuevas a su padre. Una vez que estuvo en su cama abrió el relicario.

"¡Tom, gané el Torneo de Duelos!" Exclamó con emoción.

Tom le sonrió, "Claro que lo hiciste. Felicidades. ¿Usaste el hechizo de parsél que te enseñé?"

Orión asintió, "Sí, ¡Fue genial! Krum solamente cayó dormido en medio de la plataforma de duelos. Parecía un poco asustado por la mordida," agregó con gracia, "Ahora está en la enfermería durmiendo a pierna suelta."

El mayor sonrió burlonamente, "No despertará hasta dentro de dos días más."

El chico rió, "Sí, espero que no me odie por ello. Tengo que decirle a mi padre. ¡Hablaremos pronto!"

"Lo hiciste bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti," respondió Tom cálidamente.

Orión le sonrió y después cerró el relicario para colocarlo seguro alrededor de su cuello. Fue a su baúl y sacó el espejo de dos vías, pronunció, "¡Sirius Black!"

Orión frunció el ceño cuando los minutos pasaron y ninguna imagen aparecía. Trató muchas veces más y su preocupación comenzó a crecer cuando Sirius no respondía. Su padre sabía que hoy tenía su Torneo de Duelos. ¿Por qué no le respondía? Checó el espejo para ver si estaba dañado de alguna forma pero no encontró nada inusual. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Repentinamente una sospecha terrible entró en su mente y corrió fuera de la torre.

Se topó con Calypso y Lezander en el pasillo.

Lezander le dio una mirada a su rostro desesperado y preguntó con preocupación, "¿Qué pasó Orión? ¿Estás bien?"

Orión estaba a su lado respondió rápidamente, "¡No lo sé! Traté de contactar a mi padre usando el espejo de dos vías pero no me responde. Temo- ¡Tengo que ir a Black Manor para ver si está allí!"

Hizo un intento para moverse y continuar corriendo hasta encontrarse con algún profesor que pudiera ayudarlo pero antes de que se moviera Calypso lo tomó por el brazo, "Vamos a ver a mi padre. Todos los profesores tienen chimeneas conectadas a la red floo. Estoy segura de que te dejará usar la suya."

Le agradeció rápidamente y la jaló para ir a toda carrera. Llegaron a la oficina de Rosier jadeando y resoplando, Calypso dijo la contraseña para bajar las defensas. Entraron en la habitación y vieron a Rosier leyendo calmadamente un libro mientras bebía un fino Ogden [8].

Rosier levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Orión, "Oh, Orión, debo felicitarte por tus habilidades como duelista. Ese hechizo de parsél fue realmente muy conveniente-"

El joven urgentemente le interrumpió, "Discúlpeme, Maestro Rosier, pero necesito su ayuda. ¡Necesito ir a Black Mano en este instante!"

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y fruncio el entrecejo, "Bueno, si debes ir no te detendré. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Orión negó con su cabeza, "No, gracias. No será necesario. Estoy seguro de que no es nada y mi padre está en alguna parte de la Casa, ¡pero tengo que asegurarme!"

Rosier se volteó hacia su hija y levantó su ceja inquisitivamente pero ella solo levantó sus hombros.

Orión no les prestó atención y tomó un puñado de polvos floo que estaban en la vasija encima de la chimenea. Se colocó dentro de la chimenea y tiró los polvos mientras rápidamente decía "¡Black Manos, Moscú, Estudio Principal!"

Las llamas verdes lo envolvieron y lo hicieron girar hasta que llegó al otro lado. Rápidamente salió de la chimenea del estudio de Sirius y lanzó un _Scourgify _en su túnica para deshacerse del polvo. Miró a todos lados frenéticamente pero no vio señales de su padre. Corrió al salón de la entrada y gritó por él pero no escuchó respuesta alguna.

Rápido gritó por un elfo el cual inmediatamente apareció frente a él, "¿Llamó usted, joven Amo?"

"Sí, ¿dónde está mi padre?" Preguntó con desesperación.

El elfo retorció sus ropas con sus manos y respondió, "El Amo se fue hace algunas horas, no dijo a donde iba."

Orión comenzaba a maldecir cuando escuchó una señorial voz decir, "Creo que se fue a Hogwarts."

Orión sintió que su corazón detenerse y volteó para ver el retrato principal de Acturus Black. Preguntó frenéticamente, "¿Estás seguro, Acturus?"

El hombre asintió secamente y respondió, "Sí, hijo mío. Tu padre ha estado obsesionado con regresar a Hogwarts desde su último intento fallido."

Orión estalló, "¡Maldición! ¡Él sabe que los Dementores están esperando por él allí! ¡Me prometió que no iría de nuevo!"

Acturus levantó una ceja, "¿Desde cuando tu padre practica la precaución?"

El chico le dio una mirada suplicante al cuadro, "Tengo que ir a Hogwarts. debo asegurarme de que este bien."

El mayor asintió y expresó, "Ve por Floo a Hogsmead. La chimenea en el estudio de tu padre esta conectada a red floo internacional."

Orión le agradeció rápidamente y corrió de vuelta al estudio. Tomó un puñado de polvos y se detuvo cuando intentaba recordar el nombre del pub en Hogsmead al que los Merodeadores solían ir durante sus fines de semana. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Maldición, ¡cual era el nombre!... Algo acerca de escobas… Sí, ¡Recordó! Se paró dentro de la chimenea y gritó, "¡Tres Escobas, Hogsmead, Inglaterra!"

Salió de la chimenea y vio que el bar estaba vacío. Había una bruja rubia curvilínea detrás de la barra limpiando algunos vasos. Corrió hacia ella y preguntó, entrecortadamente, "¿Tiene su chimenea conectada a la red floo de profesores de Hogwarts?"

La mujer ligeramente frunció las cejas, "¿Por qué deseas saberlo?"

Orión le gruñó y respondió molesto, "¡Sólo dígamelo! ¡Es extremadamente importante!"

La bruja bufó y dijo, "De verdad, los modales de la gente joven de estos días-"

El chico no estaba con humor de soportarla, ni tampoco tenía el tiempo, así que agitó su varita y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo oscuro, "_¡Veritas revelio!_"

Un pálido rayo azul golpeó a la bruja en el pecho y sus ojos instantáneamente se volvieron vidriosos. Era un hechizo que forzaba a la otra persona a responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta durante unos minutos.

"¿Tiene su red floo conectada a las chimeneas de los profesores en Hogwarts?" Cuestionó con premura.

"Sí," le respondió con una voz monótona.

Preguntó, "¿Puedo usar la conexión floo para entrar a la oficina de un profesor o habitación?"

"No, las defensas de Hogwarts previenen usar el floo de esa manera," contestó.

Orión maldijo y se estaba desesperando, "¿Puedo usar la chimenea para hablar con un profesor?"

"Sí" respondió ella.

Orión asintió con satisfacción y procedió a lanzar un _Obliviate_ y luego prontamente la aturdió.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y se arrodilló frente a ella. Metió su cabeza dentro y lanzó los polvos floo diciendo, "¡Habitación del Profesor Lupin, Hogwarts!"

Su cabeza pronto fue envuelta por las verdes llamas y abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que terminaba el movimiento. Miró alrededor y gritó, "¡Remus! ¡Remus!"

Poco después apareció el hombre en la habitación y se detuvo por la sorpresa de ver a la cabeza flameante de Orión en su chimenea, "¿Qué estás haciendo allí, cachorro?"

Orión suspiró con alivió y con urgencia dijo, "Remus, mi padre vino a Hogwarts a buscar a Peter Pettigrew," vio las cejas del hombre levantarse hasta casi perderse en la línea del cabello y agregó rápidamente, "Pettigrew es la rata mascota de Ron Weasley. Estoy seguro que Sirius está en su forma animaga buscándolo. Puede que esté en el castillo o en los terrenos. ¡Debes ayudarlo! ¡Sabes que hay Dementores patrullando la escuela!"

Remus asintió y respondió, "Sí, déjamelo a mí. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en Tres Escobas", fue la respuesta del joven.

"Muy bien, quédate allí. Llegaré allí con Padfoot tan pronto como lo encuentre," exclamó el licántropo antes de correr a la puerta.

Orión agradeció a Merlín por Remus y se retiró de la chimenea.

Se levantó y miró inseguro los alrededores del bar. ¿Sería Remus capaz de encontrar a Sirius a tiempo? Se inquietó. No podía estar seguro y Remus podría necesitar ayuda si se encontraba con los Dementores. ¿Pero cómo podía entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser un estudiante o un padre? Las barreras no se lo permitirían. Pero su padre se las había arreglado ya… ¡Claro! ¡Su forma animaga! ¡Las defensas no distinguían entre un animal real y un mago animago!

Salió corriendo del bar y con rapidez se transformó en BlackWing. Voló tan rápido como pudo pero estaba muy cansado por el Torneo de Duelos y sentía su energía drenarse. Se concentró más fuerte y se mantuvo volando hacía Hogwarts. la noche cayó rápidamente pero daba gracias a que podía ver perfectamente con la visión nocturna de su águila. Después de diez minutos de un vuelo frenético llegó al bosque de Hogwarts y podía ver el castillo adelante. Sobrevoló alrededor del bosque preguntándose donde su padre podría estar. ¿Estaría dentro de Hogwarts? Pero si había llegado hace algunas horas era posible que ya encontrara a Pettigrew y regresara a casa. Puesto que todavía estaba allí quería decir que la rata lo vio y huyó por lo tanto Sirius debía estar cazándolo por el bosque.

Orión voló bajo y escaneó el bosque. No podía ver mucho, estaba muy denso. Miró alrededor y vio algunas sombras moviéndose en la distancia… ¡Los Dementores! ¡Estaban cerca! Desesperadamente voló dentro del bosque y diestramente evitó las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Estaba perdido la esperanza y desesperándose cuando distinguió dos figuras delante. Un hombre alto y otro regordete chaparro. ¡Debían ser ellos! Voló directamente hacía ellos y cambio en medio del vuelo a su forma humana. Orión aterrizó con sus pies en el suelo a unas cuantos metros de ellos. Sirius le estaba dando la espalda a su hijo así que podía ver a Pettigrew tembloroso frente a él. El chico sacó su varita y apuntó frente a él. No lo habían notado aún. Camino velozmente hacia ellos.

"¿Realmente pensaste que no te encontraría Peter?" Dijo Sirius con un gruñido bajo, "¡¿Pensaste que no serías castigado por todo lo que hiciste?!"

Peter estaba llorando y dijo lastimosamente, "Sirius, nunca quise traicionar a James y Lily ¡ellos eran mis amigos! Tú eres mi amigo-"

El Black gritó con rabia, "¡No te atrevas a decir sus nombres! ¡Tú nunca fuiste nuestro amigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Peter?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Lily y James con Voldemort?!"

Peter negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó el nombre de Voldemort y Sirius rió perversamente, "¿Qué? ¿Asustado de escuchar el nombre de tu antiguo amo?" dijo, "No te culpo Peter. Los Mortífagos no están felices contigo, ¿verdad?"

Orión llegó hasta su padre y gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su hombro pero mantuvo su varita apuntando a Pettigrew cuyos ojos se agrandaron, el joven le miraba fijamente. Sirius saltó y se volteó para mirarlo y exclamó con exaltada sorpresa, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí-"

Pero su hijo se adelantó interrumpiéndole puesto que había visto a Pettigrew hacer un movimiento y escupió, "¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a moverte, sucia rata! ¡Te mato en el acto si haces un solo movimiento más!"

El hombre chilló y Sirius se giró de vuelta para mirarle además de siseas venenosamente, "Tú vendiste a Lily y James a Voldemort. ¿Lo niegas?"

Pettigrew estalló en lágrimas. Era horrible de ver, como un bebé pasado de peso y calvo, encogido frente a ellos.

Repentinamente escuchó una rama romperse cerca de ellos y Orión giró con su varita apuntando al frente. Vio a Remus acercándose a ellos desde las sombras y dio un suspiro de alivio. Se dio vuelta para volver a apuntar su varita a Pettigrew.

Cuando el atacado vio a Remus gritó, "¡Remus, sálvame! ¡Están tratando de matarme! ¡Sirius y el chico han sido envidos por Tú-Sabes-Quién para matarme! ¡Sirius es quien traicionó a James y Lily!"

El castaño le apuntó con su varita y gruñó, "Me das asco, Peter. Ya sé toda la verdad. ¡Tú fuiste siempre el espía!"

"¡No! ¡Fue Sirius!" Gritó Pettigrew desesperadamente.

Sirius quiso arremeter contra él pero Remus lo interceptó y le dijo tranquilamente, "No nos mientas, Peter. Tendrás mejores oportunidades si dices la verdad ahora."

Pettigrew sollozó y exclamó, "Remus, Remus, ¿qué podría haber hecho? El Señor Oscuro… No tienes idea… tiene armas que no puedes imaginarte… estaba asustado, nunca fui valiente como tú, Sirius y James. Nunca quise que esto pasara… Él-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado me forzó-"

"¡No mientas!" Vociferó Sirius "¡Le estuviste pasando información por un año antes de que Lily y James murieran! ¡Tú eras su espía!"

"¡Él- él estaba apoderándose de todo!" jadeó Pettigrew. "¿Qu- qué ganaría si me negaba?"

Remus asintió, como si estuviera dándole toda la confirmación que necesitaba y miró con determinación a Sirius. Este le asintió de vuelta y ellos se movieron hasta quedar hombro con hombro, levantaron sus varitas. Orión se hizo a un lado ocultándose entre las sombras. Esa era su presa, era su venganza.

"Debiste haberte dado cuenta," comenzó calmadamente Remus, "que si Voldemort no te mataba, nosotros lo haríamos. Adiós, Peter."

Repentinamente "_Expelliarmus_" fue gritado y las varitas de Remus y Sirius volaron lejos de sus manos y cayeron en manos de un mago que había aparecido por el mismo camino por el que llegó Remus. Era alto y delgado además de estar cubierto del cuello a los pies con una majestuosa túnica negra. Tenía el cabello largo y grasoso así como una larga nariz ganchuda. Orión lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se tensó y apuntó su varita hacía él pero no se movió de su lugar. No había sido detectado y eso funcionaba a su favor. Primero necesitaba ver que era lo que Snape haría.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo Snape en una sarcástica voz triunfante, "Acabo de estar en tu oficina, Lupin. Olvidaste tomar tu poción esta noche, así que te llevé un cáliz. Y afortunadamente lo hice… suerte para mí, quiero decir. Te vi salir corriendo de tu oficina y supe que me llevarías con tu amigo-"

"Severus-" comenzó Remus, pero Snape hizo caso omiso de él.

"Le dije al director una y otra vez que tú estabas ayudando a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar al castillo, Lupin, y aquí está mi prueba," dijo, sus ojos ahora brillaban frenéticamente. "Voy a estar interesado en ver como toma esto Dumbledore… él estaba muy convencido de que eras inofensivo, sabes, Lupin… un hombre lobo domesticado-"

"Severus, estás cometiendo un error," dijo con urgencia Remus. "No has escuchado todo, puedo explicartelo; Sirius no traicionó a los Potter-"

Snape rió cruelmente, "Oh, puedo ver eso. ¿Entonces supongo que ese bulto de mago es Pettigrew?"

El profesor asintió confundidamente y Snape continuo con un siseo bajo, "Black puede que no haya trabajado con el Señor Oscuro en el pasado, pero ahora sí y merece regresar a Azkaban."

Remus hizo una mueca y se volvió para mirar a su amigo que había palidecido dramáticamente. Parecía ser que Sirius no le había dicho a Remus acerca de su inducción como Mortífago, pensó Orión.

Pero había tenido suficiente. Calmadamente salió de entre las sombras, apuntó su varita a Snape y dijo, "_¡Accio varitas!_"

Las varitas de Remus y Sirius salieron volando de las manos de Snape y Orión las alcanzó velozmente en el aire y se las dio a sus respectivos dueños.

Snape le estaba mirando con los ojos agrandados pero entonces se angostaron y escupió, "¿Y quien eres tú, muchacho?"

Orión levantó una ceja y le respondió, "Encuentro muy interesante que esté dispuesto a capturar a un compañero Mortífago, Snape. ¿Qué diría el Señor Oscuro de eso? No creo que sea capaz de engañar por más tiempo al Dark Lord acerca de su verdadera alianza si continúa capturando Mortífagos. Aunque si lo hace para complacer a Dumbledore, usted puede llevarse a Pettigrew de aquí."

Snape siseó furiosamente, "No se quien seas, insolente mocoso. Pero harías bien en no meterte en mi camino."

El chico sonrió burlonamente, "Y usted haría bien en no amenazar a aquellos a quien amo. No deje que mi edad lo engañe, puedo derrotarlo sin siquiera sudar."

El profesor rió cruelmente y Sirius se aproximo a Orión para exclamar, "Orión, suficiente. Tenemos que terminar con esto-"

"La única manera en que esto va a terminar, Black," escupió Snape "es por mi varita si no te entregas a mí."

Siriys se volvió a él furiosamente para enfrentar a Snape cuando una nube fue desplazada y sus cuerpos fueron bañados repentinamente por la luz de luna llena.

Hubo un terrible gruñido. Y Orión se giró a la fuente de este. Vio a Remus temblando rígidamente y comprendió inmediatamente que la poción a la que Snape se refería era a la poción Matalobos, y había dicho que el amigo de su padre no la tomó esa noche. Remus había salido de prisa antes de recibirla. La cabeza del castaño estaba alargándose. Así también su cuerpo. Sus hombros se encorvaban. Cabello brotaba visiblemente en su cara y manos, las cuales se estaban curvando en patas y garras.

Orión escuchó a los otros jadear y apretar sus varitas fuertemente. Mientras el hombre lobo salía, separando sus largas mandíbulas, Sirius desapareció del lado de su hijo. Se había transformado. El enorme perro negro avanzaba hacia delante. Así como el hombre lobo iba hacia ellos, Padfoot se apoderó del cuello y la jaló hacía él, lejos de Orión. Estaban trabados mandíbula con mandíbula, desgarrándose entre ellos.

El chico se movió hacia ellos y gritó, "¡No!" Antes de que Snape violentamente lo agarrara por los hombros y lo jalara lejos.

"¡Déjame ir, tonto! ¡Debo ayudarlo!" Lloró luchando inútilmente del agarre al que sometía Snape.

"¡Permanece quieto, muchacho! ¡Debemos irnos!" Escupió llevándose a Orión con él.

Orión miró alrededor y vio que Pettigrew se había transformado en una rata y estaba corriendo lejos, "¡Pettigrew! ¡Sé está escapando!"

"¡Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones!" Siseó el hombre.

Orión miró alrededor frenéticamente pero no pudo ver a Padfoot o a Moony, se habían adentrado en el bosque. Pero podía escuchar los lastimosos lloriqueos en la distancia. ¡Era Padfoot! Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra Snape y se las arregló para liberarse de él. Se volteó para enfrentarle con toda su furia y cuando lo vio moverse para intentar capturarlo de nuevo le apuntó con su varita y exclamó, "¡No si quiera lo intente! Me dejará ahora mismo. ¡Regrese al castillo!"

Snape gruñó, "¡Debes venir conmigo, muchacho tonto!"

"¡No dejaré a mi padre enfrentar a un hombre lobo él solo y morir!" Gritó Orión.

Los ojos del profesor se agrandaron y entonces frunció el entrecejo, "¿Tú padre?"

"¡Sí, idiota!" Refunfuñó, "¡Y ni siquiera se atreva a esperar que el Dark Lord no escuche acerca de esto!"

Los ojos de Snape se achicaron y se movió para sacar su varita, pero antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento Orión gritó, "_¡Stupefy!_" Y el hombre fue lanzado hacía atrás y se derrumbó en el suelo inconciente.

Orión no perdió un minuto más y corrió en la dirección en la que la última vez escuchó provenir los lamentos. Corrió lo que le pareció siglos y no pudo encontrar a nadie. Estaba extremadamente preocupado por la condición de su padre y miraba alrededor frenéticamente pero no vio nada.

Repentinamente escuchó un fuerte gruñido provenir de su lado derecho y volteó para enfrentar a Moony. Acumuló toda la magia interior que pudo y siseó en parsél, "_¡Ssomnient sssserpentssssortia!_" Y la pequeña serpiente que conjuro contra Krum salió de su varita y velozmente se deslizó hacía Moony y lo mordió. El hombre lobo instantáneamente cayó al suelo totalmente dormido. Orión no sabía por cuanto tiempo podía permanecer dormido considerando que era un hombre lobo pero esperaba que fuera por lo menos algunas horas.

Continuó corriendo y poco después vio una figura recostada en el suelo. Se detuvo cuando sintió un intenso frío cubrirlo. Orión sintió su aliento capturado en su pecho. El frío fue más profundo en su piel. Estaba en su pecho, estaba dentro de su propio corazón… miró hacía arriba y vio al menos cien Dementores, sus ocultos rostros cubiertos por las capuchas miraban hacia donde él estaba. Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a su padre y buscó su pulso. Estaba vivo, pero aduras penas. La pelea con Moony le había agotado. Sintió frío en su pecho de nuevo y escuchó algo dentro de su mente…

Alguien estaba gritando, gritando dentro de su cabeza… una mujer…

"¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor no Harry!"

"A un lado, muchachita tonta… hazte a un lado, ahora…"

"Harry no, por favor, tómame a mí, mátame a mí en lugar-"

Orión jadeó aturdido por aire cuando hubo terminado y miró alrededor para encontrarse con Dementores sobre su padre succionando traslúcidas memorias de él mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba lejos del suelo. Orión sintió a los Dementores barriéndose hacia él y frenéticamente buscó en su mente por ese hechizo que había leído… ese que había constantemente releído hasta que lo supo al pie de la letra, sabiendo que le sería de utilidad en el futuro… pero no podía pensar claramente… estaba cansado… tan cansado… ¿Cuál era?... ¿Qué hechizo era?... Dos palabras… ¡Sí! repentinamente lo recordó. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró internamente, ignorando su alrededor. Buscó por ese recuerdo, el más feliz… Cuando ellos descubrieron que él era el hijo de Sirius… Sirius lo había abrazado y llorado en su hombro… sintió la calidez esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y continuó enfocándose en ese recuerdo. Se dejó sumergirse en el y cuando abrió sus ojos, blandió su varita y gritó, "_¡Expecto Patronum!_"

Dos formas blanco puro salieron de su varita y las vio hipnotizado como el hermoso Fénix y el magnifico Basilisco alejaban a los Dementores, quienes volaban en pánico. Miró su varita con asombro y susurró, "Vida y Muerte…"

Orión gateó hacia su padre y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. Suspiró con alivio cuando escuchó el suave latido del corazón de Sirius. Comenzaba a sentirse adormilado… se sentía tan cansado… tan drenado… si tan sólo pudiera dormir por un momento… sólo por un ratito… Entonces, sintió como si una colcha hubiera sido puesta sobre él y lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a su patronus de Basilisco enredándose en su cuerpo y el Fénix frente a él con sus alas extendidas, creando un escudo protector para él. Ellos irradiaban tanta luz y calidez. Les sonrió cansadamente.

Repentinamente esuchó pasos sobre el terreno y gent aproximándose. Se sentó con gran esfuerzo y abrazó a su padre con un brazo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia delante con el otro. Se sentía exhausto y drenado. Todo en el mismo día que había peleado por horas en el Torneo de Duelos y había ido a rescatar a su padre. No sabía cuanto más podría soportar. Sus patronus aún permanecían con él y repentinamente sintió como su magia se reenergetizaba por su presencia y les sonrió con gratitud. No estaba seguro cómo pero su magia lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba agradecido al mismo tiempo. Vio a Snape aproximándose por entre los árboles, seguido por un viejo mago con una larga barba y una estrafalaria túnica morada que reconoció como Dumbledore. Detrás de ellos estaban cinco magos con fluidas túnicas rojas y Orión dedujo que ellos eran Aurores debido a sus vestimentas. Vio los ojos de Dumbledore abrirse cuando lo observó a él y sus patronus prontamente se desvanecieron en el aire.

Antes de que Orión pudiera moverse uno de los Aurores lanzó, "_¡Expelliarmus!_" y su varita fue arrancada de sus manos. Orión temblorosamente se paró frente a su padre, quién todavía estaba inconciente, y los miró retadoramente.

Dumbledore avanzó un paso y dijo gentilmente, "Mi querido muchacho, deja que te llevemos a la enfermería. Pareces exhausto."

Orión se burló de él y respondió, "¿Y qué hay de mi padre?"

"Los Aurores se encargarán de tu padre," replicó suavemente.

Ah, así que Snape ya le había informado a Dumbledore que Sirius era su padre. ¿También sabría Dumbledore acerca de que Pettigrew había estado allí? ¿Qué Sirius era inocente de todos los cargos por los que fue encarcelado?

El chico arqueó una ceja y dijo, "¿Por qué debe ser llevado por los Aurores si él es inocente?"

"Él porta la Marca Oscura, siento decírtelo, pero él no es inocente," dijo el anciano negando con su cabeza tristemente.

Orión gritó con furia, "¡Él era inocente del crimen por el que fue condenado! ¡Y usted lo sabía! ¡No ha hecho nada ilegal!"

Dumbledore le miró impasible y respondió calmadamente, "Sin embargo, él es un Mortífago ahora."

"¡Eso no lo hace un criminal!" Exclamó Orión.

Un Auror de aspecto desaliñado se adelantó y gruñó, "¡Suficiente! Nos llevaremos a Black y tú te harás a un lado, niño, sí sabes lo que te conviene."

Antes de que Orión pudiera replicar otro Auror conjuró unas apretadas cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y otro se adelantó para sostenerlo fuertemente por el cuello con una mano y uso la otra para asegurar el cuerpo del chico contra su pecho. Orión peleaba fieramente contra él pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y no tenía al energía suficiente.

Los otros Aurores se acercaron a Sirius y conjuraron unas esposas mágicas para sus muñecas y para sus tobillos además de lanzar "_Levicorpus_" para llevárselo con ellos.

"¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Es inocente!" Lloraba Orión luchando contra su captor, "¡No lo toquen!"

Dumbledore le dijo tristemente, "Mi querido muchacho, lo siento mucho. Pero esto es necesario; tu padre es un Mortífago."

Orión le gruñó pero su atención fue desviada cuando vio a uno de los Aurores presionar un traslador en la lánguida mano de Sirius y desaparecer.

"¡No! ¡Devuélvanmeló!" Gritó. ¡No había esperado que usaran un traslador! ¡Pensó que se lo llevarían usando el hechizo Levicorpus! Había planeado actuar cuando fuera el momento adecuado y tomar a Sirius con él, ¡pero ahora no podía! Cayó en desesperación y se hundió contra el Auror que aún lo sostenía. El hombre liberó su cuello y lo tomó por axilas para sostenerlo mejor.

Orión sabía que era ahora o nunca. Podía ver su varita tirada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de él y solamente quedaban Snape y Dumbledore, quienes estaban hablando entre ellos en suaves susurros, y el Auror que le sostenía. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su núcleo mágico interior. Estaba exhausto pero su magia parecía viva en él, como si su propia necesidad de ella hubiera causado que expandiera y arremolinara con el fin de no decepcionar a su amo. Se enfocó en una delgada hebra de su magia que había mentalmente seleccionado de su núcleo y la dirigió a sus manos. Cuando sintió que su magia se concentraba en sus palmas, abrió sus ojos y convocó un hechizo no verbal y sin varita para remover las cuerdas en sus muñecas. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando se volvieron polvo y desaparecieron en el viento. El Auror no había notado nada y Orión rápidamente lanzó sin varita "_¡Petrificus Totalus!_" seguido inmediatamente de un "_¡Accio varita!_"

El Auror cayó al suelo tieso como una tabla y Snape y Dumbledore se giraron hacia él con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Orión no perdió ni un segundo y apuntó su varita hacia ellos y les lanzó un hechizo oscuro que los cubrió a ambos en una densa burbuja negra que no les permitía ver nada a través de ella. Ya seguro de que no verían su transformación, Orión se convirtió en BlackWing y voló lejos, hacia el castillo. El vuelo le pareció infinito pero finalmente llegó a la entrada principal Hogwarts y se transformó de nuevo. Velozmente corrió por el pasillo principal y desesperadamente buscó el camino a las mazmorras.

Escuchó a alguien gritarle, "¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a esta hora de la noche? ¡El toque de queda fue hace horas!"

Orión se volteó para enfrentarse con un alto y delgado chico pelirrojo con una insignia de Prefecto. Le apuntó con su varita y le gruñó, "¿Cuál es el camino a las mazmorras?"

El chico altaneramente replicó, "Mira, aquí. Soy un Prefecto y tú no puedes hablarme de esa-"

"¡Cállate!" cortó Orión, "¡Dime como llegar a las mazmorras o por Merlín que te golpearé en este instante y ni siquiera tus padres serán capaces de reconocerte!"

Percy Weasley hizo una mueca al chico frente a él pero era un mago práctico así que respondió fríamente, "Sigue de frente y dobla a la derecha. Veras unas escaleras que van hacia abajo. Ellas te llevaran a las mazmorras."

"Gracias," dijo antes de volver a correr. Para cuando llegó a las mazmorras estaba respirando pesadamente y pensó que sus piernas no podrían llevarlo ni un centímetro más.

Se detuvo cuando vio un enorme retrato de Salazar Slytherin. ¡Ese era el cuadro que custodiaba los dormitorios de Slytherin de acuerdo a las cartas de Draco! El retrato supuestamente nunca hablaba, uno solamente debía decir la contraseña y él les permitía la entrada. ¡Pero Orión no tenía una! Miró al cuadro silenciosamente, el cual solamente le veía maliciosamente. El chico decidió intentarlo y hablar en parsél. "_Déjame pasar_"

El cuadro de Slytherin ligeramente abrió sus ojos y siseó de vuelta, "¿_Quién eres, muchacho? Nunca te había visssto por aquí_"

Orión le miró y respondió frenéticamente, "_¡Sssólo déjeme entrar! ¡Esss urgente!_"

Pero el retrato no parecía tener ninguna prisa, preguntó curiosamente, "_¿Eresss mi heredero? Pensssé que sssolamente quedaba uno._"

Se estaba desesperando; ellos podrían llegar en cualquier momento y Sirius muy probablemente había sido llevado directamente a Azkaban, ¡necesitaba entrar rápido! Miró al retrato y respondió casi gritando, "_¡No, no lo sssoy! ¡Sssólo déjeme entrar! ¡Necesssito entrar ahora!_"

El retrato de Slytherin le inspeccionó cuidadosamente y después asintió. El cuadro comenzó a moverse hacia delante y Orión se apresuró a entrar y escuchó al hombre sisearle, "_Tú eres mi hered-_"

Orión no le presto más atención y tan pronto como entro a la sala común gritó, "¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Sal por favor!"

Poco después escuchó movimiento de un lado y vio a Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy saliendo de una puerta de la derecha. Estaban en sus pijamas de seda y le miraban con incredulidad. Ambos habían crecido desde la última vez que les vio, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a considerar tales trivialidades.

Draco jadeó, "Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Orión, qué haces aquí?"

Orión tomó urgentemente su brazo y preguntó, "¿Aún tienes el traslador que te lleva a Malfoy Manor?"

El blondo asintió confundidamente con su cabeza y Orión dijo implorantemente, "Entonces, por favor, ¡debes dármelo!"

Cuando vio que Draco estaba apunto de discutir, Orión lo tomó más fuertemente y dijo desesperado, "No puedo decirte ahora, te lo diré después. ¡Pero debes ayudarme! ¡Tengo que ver a tu padre ahora mismo! Él es el único que puede ayudarme. ¡Por favor, Draco!"

"Está bien, espera aquí, te lo traeré. Pero dile a mi padre que esto no es mi culpa, ¡que tú me forzaste!" Exclamó Draco antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer detrás de la puerta a su dormitorio.

Orión negó con diversión y se dejó caer cansadamente en uno de los sillones de cuero. Blaise estaba silenciosamente analizándolo y estaba agradecido por ello. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie.

Unos minutos después Draco regreso con una pequeña y hermosa escultura de la figura de un dragón. Orión murmuró, "Tú y tus dragones…"

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy haciéndote un favor!" Bufó el rubio indignado.

Orión sonrió cansadamente y le dijo suavemente, "Lo sé y gracias." Luego agregó con urgencia, "¡No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto! ¡Mucho menos a Snape o Dumbledore! ¡No me han visto! ¡Prométanmelo!"

Draco hizo una mueca pero asintió, Blaise lo hizo también.

Orión tomó la figurilla y pronto sintió como giraba y todo se volvía un borroso.

Ya saben que un review

No cuesta nada

Pero hace muy feliz a la

Loca que traduce

Feliz 2010!!!

Kisses de chocolate

[8] N/A: Bueno la verdad que no tengo ni idea de que sea el Ogden pero al parecer es alguna clase de bebida aunque no la he encontrado pero si alguien sabe con mucho gusto me puede corregir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios! ¡Y no me maten por lo que va a pasar en este capítulo! Todo tiene una razón.

En cuanto a la encuesta, gracias por las dos opciones están cuello con cuello ¡y ahora no puedo decidirme! –Risas-.

Respondiendo algunas preguntas:

Orión vio a Sirius tomando su decisión en una de sus visiones, pero fue explicado rápidamente. No fue descrito.

Orión usó la red floo para hablar con Remus. Madame Rosemerta le dijo que no podía usarla para entrar a la habitación de un profesor por las defensas de Hogwarts, pero que podía usarse para comunicarse. Tal y como lo hizo Sirius en el Cáliz de Fuego cuando quiere hablar con Harry.

No tengo terminada la historia. La escribo sobre la marcha. Algunos días escribo mucho y soy capaz de escribir y postear el mismo día. Y otras veces me tomo algunos días entre capítulos o escribir un capítulo en 3 o4 días. Así que trato de actualizar frecuentemente, por lo menos uno o dos capítulos cada semana, pero no siempre puede ser. Especialmente durante mi semana de exámenes –suspirar con pesar-.

Enjoy and please review!

**Capítulo 17 "Encuentro con Voldemort y Azkabán"**

Orión tomó la figurilla y pronto sintió como giraba y todo se volvía borroso.

Cuando se detuvo, Orión trastabilló y se sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba en la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy saliendo de una habitación vestido con sus galas Mortífagas.

Lucius le ubicó instantáneamente y elegantemente levantó una de sus cejas, "¿Orión, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

El chico rápidamente corrió hacia él y dijo frenéticamente, "¡Señor Malfoy, debe ayudarme! ¡Los Aurores han aprendido a mi padre!"

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho? ¿Cómo fue que lo capturaron?"

Orión suspiró con frustración. ¡No tenía tiempo para ello! Pero si quería que le ayudaran necesitaría explicar las cosas, así que respondía apresuradamente, "Él fue a Hogwarts, quería capturar a Pettigrew… llevárselo al Señor Oscuro," agregó. No servía decir que Sirius había ido a buscar venganza por la muerte de los Potter, pensó. Vio a Lucius levantar una ceja en incredulidad y Orión continuó a toda prisa, "¡Él fue allí! ¡No importa por que! Y había Dementores… pero finalmente los Aurores los capturaron. ¡Usaron un traslador! ¡Debieron llevarlo a Azkabán y no se cuanto tiempo tenga antes de que le den el Beso del Dementor!"

Lucius parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y después de un tiempo respondió, "Deja ver que puedo hacer. Puedo ir al Ministerio para investigar y tal vez pedir algunos favores para ver que le den juicio."

Orión negó desesperadamente, "¡Eso no es suficiente, tomaría demasiado! ¡Debes llevarme con el Dark Lord! ¡Él es el único que puede hacer algo acerca de esto!"

El hombre le miró cómo si hubiera perdido la cabeza, "¡No puedo llevar a un niño a una reunión de Mortífagos! No puedo llevar a nadie que no sea un Mortífago, no sin el permiso del Señor Oscuro."

Orión agarró el brazo de Lucius fuertemente y gritó, "¡PUEDE SER BESADO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡ME IMPORTA POCO ACERCA DEL PROTOCOLO DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS! ¡DEBES LLEVARME CON EL DARK LORD!"

Lucius le miró penetrantemente con unos ojos fieros y gruñó. "¡El Dark Lord nos castigaría a ambos severamente si te llevo conmigo! Debes entender esto," después dijo más gentilmente, "Deja que le diga al Señor Oscuro acerca de lo que sucedió y le pediré su ayuda."

"¡No me importa si me castiga! ¡Y si le pide al Dark Lord por su apoyo le tomará demasiado decidir! Usted ya está listo para ir a una reunión de Mortífagos, ¡sólo lléveme con usted! ¡Yo sé que puedo convencerlo de que actúe rápido!" Replicaba frenéticamente.

Lucius se burló de él, "Muchacho tonto. ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro te escuchara a ti, un simple niño? Debes dejar que yo me encargue de ello. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte."

Orión negó con desesperación y finalmente llegó a una decisión. Miró a Lucius con y dijo con determinación, "Perdóneme, Señor Malfoy, pero no me deja otra alternativa." Vio al mayor fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras y rápidamente movió su varita y gritó, "_¡Imperio!_"

Inmediatamente sintió su magia fluir dentro de él y dispararse por su varita. Una familiar onda de poder y placer azotó su cuerpo. Cuando la maldición golpeó a Lucius, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Orión instantáneamente sintió su mente conectarse con otra. Todavía no había probado la Maldición Imperius en humanos pero estaba maravillado de ver que funcionaba. Los ojos de Lucius estaban vidriosos y estaba parado quieto, sin moverse un centímetro. Orión ordenó, "Nos aparecerás en la presencia del Dark Lord y me tomarás de tal forma de que la primera cosa que se vea sea tu cuerpo, el cual ocultará el mío."

Cual robot el rubio dio un paso adelante y presionó a Orión contra su pecho con un brazo mientras que sostenía su bastón en el otro. Orión tuvo la sensación de ser apretado a través de un tubo y ambos aparecieron dentro de una oscura cámara iluminada, que reconoció de sus visiones. Lucius los había aparecido de tal manera que estaba en su sitio en el círculo pero dando la espalda al Señor Oscuro, por lo tanto previniendo que vieran a Orión. El joven vio que el resto de los Mortífagos ya habían llegado.

Escuchó una fría voz demandante decir, "¿Cuál es la razón de tu tardanza, Lucius?" Después añadió tranquilamente, "¿Te atreves a darme la espalda a mí?"

Orión susurró, "Libérame." Lucius obedeció pero su cuerpo permaneció protegiendo a Orión de Voldemort y el muchacho no podía verlo.

Calmadamente dijo mientras daba un paso de costado, "Él no le responderá a menos que yo se lo diga." Levantó sus ojos y miró a Voldemort y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Había esperado a un sexagenario mago, no uno que luciera en sus treinta y tantos y que tuviera un fuerte y saludable cuerpo. Su piel estaba innaturalmente pálida y sus ojos eran intensamente escarlata pero que sólo le hacia más fascinante y raro. Tenía rasgos muy hermosos y masculinos y cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados los cuales estaban peinados elegantemente hacia atrás. No, Orión, ciertamente no esperaba al mago que estaba frente a él, no después de haber visto la cara horrible y distorsionada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Quirrell reflejándose en el espejo. Se preguntaba sobre ello… ¿Podría ser que los dos trozos de alma que se fusionaron fueran de diferentes edades? ¿Y el resultado de su combinación fuera un hombre de mediana edad? Eso significaría que el alma del diario debió ser muy joven… probablemente un adolescente mayor… Además también había algo acerca de él, algo que le resultaba familiar. Pero supuso que ese sentimiento se debía al vínculo que tenía con él. Pero lo que le fascinó más fue la increíble aura mágica oscura que podía sentir del mago. Orión siempre había sido muy sensible a la magia que lo rodeaba y en los otros, sin embargo nunca había sentido tal poder, ni siquiera en la presencia de Dumbledore. Era intoxicante, incluso adictiva.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono y sus ojos estaban estrechados viéndole. Orión podía ver con la esquina de su ojo que todos los Mortífagos estaban apuntando sus varitas hacia él pero no se atreverían a hacer nada todavía, no sin el permiso de su Señor.

Voldemort se levantó y dijo con un siseó bajo y molesto, "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres y bajo que hechizo pusiste a Lucius?"

Orión enfocó sus ojos en Voldemort. Respondió suavemente, "Soy Orión Black" vio los ojos del hombre abrirse ligeramente y continuó, "Necesitaba verle tan pronto como fuera posible y el Señor Malfoy no accedió a traerme aquí, así que lo puse bajo la Maldición Imperius.

Escuchó siseos coléricos provenir del resto de los Mortífagos y se tensó, discretamente tomó su varita más fuertemente. Tenía su mano de la varita descansando a un lado de su pierna pero listo para moverse rápidamente si era necesario.

Voldemort parecía estar escudriñándole, perforándolo con sus ojos escarlata. Después de un tiempo le ordenó, "Libéralo."

Orión rápidamente movió su varita y Lucius inmediatamente recuperó la razón de nuevo. Se volteó fieramente contra Orión, haciendo un movimiento de agarrarle y gruñó, "¡Tú, mocoso imprudente! ¿Cómo te atreves a-"

El Lord velozmente dijo, "¡Silencio!" Y Lucius detuvo en seco, le dio una última mirada maliciosa a Orión, y regresó a su posición en el círculo.

"¿Le importaría explicarme por que necesitabas verme tan urgentemente que te atreviste a interrumpir –sin invitación– una reunión de Mortífagos Señor Black?" Preguntó Voldemort mirándole fríamente.

Orión se forzó así mismo a relajarse. Tenía que jugar esto inteligentemente. No podía sólo demandar la ayuda de Voldemort. No podía antagonizar con él de ninguna forma o mostrarse irrespetuoso. Estaba desesperado porque se le estaba terminando el tiempo pero necesitaba ser paciente y aparentar calma.

Dijo con voz fuerte y clara, "Mi padre ha sido capturado por los Aurores. Ellos se lo llevaron a Azkaban y los Dementores van a realizar el Beso en él cualquier día de estos." Hizo una pausa y miró los ojos de Voldemort y exclamó resueltamente, "Vine a pedirle su ayuda."

Escuchó algunas crueles y burlonas risas venir de algunos Mortífagos y algunos comentarios acerca de su impertinencia y atrevimiento, pero no dejó que eso le afectara. Tenía que ser fuerte y frío; no podía dejar que su temperamento explotara.

Voldemot le preguntó tranquilamente, "¿Cómo fue capturado?"

Orión vaciló. ¿Estaba Snape allí? ¿Le habría contado su versión de la verdad a Voldemort y contradecir lo que Orión dijera? Rápidamente se decidió y explicó, "Él descubrió que el traidor de Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts. Deseaba capturarlo para traerlo ante usted y que el traidor recibiera el castigo apropiado. Quería ganar su aprobación por ello."

El Lord estrechó sus ojos y dijo, "¿Y no lo hizo para tomar venganza por la muerte de los Potter?"

El joven hizo una cara como si estuviera verdaderamente sorprendido y exclamó, "No que yo sepa. Mi padre solamente me dijo que quería ganar su aprobación. No creo que le importara algo que sucedió hace más de una década."

Voldemort aún le miraba con sospecha pero hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano indicando que podía proceder.

"Pettigrew se las arregló para escapar y los Aurores fueron tras mi padre. Se lo llevaron a Azkabán inmediatamente,"

Había decidió que el mejor curso de acción era el dejar a Remus y Snape fuera de esto por protección. Tal vez estuviera furioso con Snape por su maniático odio hacia su padre. Un odio que le había hecho ignorar el hecho de que Sirius había sido realmente inocente y por lo tanto no merecía ir a Azkabán, pero sentía que Snape muy profundamente no era un mal hombre y que merecía una oportunidad. Si alguna vez decía la verdad a Voldemort sobre las acciones de Snape, muy seguramente lo mataría o al menos lo torturaría hasta el borde de la muerte. Y Snape había tratado de alejarle cuando Moony se lanzó contra ellos, así que tal vez estaba en deuda por ello. También sabía que Snape caminaba en una delgada línea entre Dumbledore y Voldemort en consecuencia las razones para sus acciones eran complejas. Parecía ser que Snape quería tomar venganza contra Sirius más que nada por que se convirtió en Mortífago. Muy probablemente lo consideraría una traición a los Potter, particularmente a Lily, y por lo tanto despreciaba a Sirius por ello. Pero Orión tendría que contactar a Snape pronto para llegar a un arreglo acerca de lo que dirían sobre esa noche.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?", Preguntó Voldemort calmadamente.

"Yo estaba allí. Cuando descubrí que mi padre no estaba en Casa fui por floo a Hogsmead y lo busqué-" comenzó a explicar.

El Lord le interrumpió, "¿Cómo fue que tu padre y tú lograron pasar las defensas de de Hogwarts?"

Orión vaciló. No quería revelar sus habilidades animagas pero por otro lado Snape había visto a Sirius transformarse en Pafdoot y si Pettigrew alguna vez regresaba con Voldemort le diría también. No, no tenía otra salida. "Somos animagos."

El mayor levantó ligeramente ambas cejas y dijo, "Muy bien, continua."

El joven asintió, "Bueno, lo encontré peleando con Pettigrew pero cuando los Dementores se acercaron a nosotros Pettigrew escapó. Nos las arreglamos para ahuyentar a los Dementores con el hechizo patronus pero entonces los Aurores y Dumbledore llegaron," escupió, "lo aturdieron y usaron un traslador para llevárselo." Después agregó mirando suplicantemente a Voldemort, "Necesito su ayuda para sacarlo lo más pronto posible."

Voldemort simplemente alzó una ceja y preguntó suavemente, "¿Y por qué esperarías que te ayude?"

Orión se tensó pero respondió calmadamente, "Mi padre es uno de sus Mortífagos y un valioso seguidor. Él es de uno de los más puros y poderosos linajes oscuros. Creo que eso está en nuestros intereses el salvarlo."

"¿Nuestros intereses?" Preguntó el hombre con un ligero tono de burla.

"Sí" respondió duramente, "es en el interés del lado Oscuro que él permanezca vivo y bien."

Algunos Mortífagos se rieron y Orión estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¡Sabría Morgana lo que su padre estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante y esos idiotas se estaban riendo! Sentía la rabia crecer y apretó aún más su varita para prevenirse de maldecir a alguno de ellos.

"¿Y qué ganaría yo por ayudarte?" Cuestionó tranquilamente el Dark Lord.

Orión tuvo que prevenirse de jadear. ¿Voldemort quería algo a cambio? Bueno, ¡claro que quería! ¡Bastardo manipulador! ¿Pero que podría posiblemente darle Orión a él? Bueno, tenía una Buena cantidad de información pero toda concerniente a él. No podia decirle nada. Así que decidió probar su suerte y dijo con determinación, "Mi lealtad."

Voldemort le miró con ligera diversión y dijo burlón, "¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy interesado en la lealtad de un niño?"

El temperamento de Orión afloró esta vez y siseó en parsél, "_No sssoy un sssimple muchacho. Tal vezzz sssea joven pero sssoy poderoso y con el tiempo podría ssser una valiosssa adición a sssus filasss._"

Orión vio algunos Mortífagos ponerse nerviosos y les sonrió burlonamente. Voldemort parecía algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso no había creído los rumores sobre él? Se preguntaba. Bueno, supuso que un mago como Voldemort no creería nada hasta que lo viera por él mismo.

Voldemort siseó fríamente, movió sus manos en un movimiento que abarcaba a su círculo de Mortífagos, "_Prueba entoncesss tu poder._"

El Black alzó sus cejas. ¿Se refería a que debía maldecir a un Mortífago para probar que era capaz? Siseó en parsél, "_¿Puedo maldecir a cualquiera de tusss Mortífagosss?_"

"_Sssí, cualquiera de tu elección. Sssi todo lo que puedesss ofrecerme es tu lealtad, entoncesss necesssitas probarme que eresss digno,_" siseó de vuelta el mayor.

Luego se dirigió a sus seguidores y exclamó fríamente, "Ustedes no contraatacaran. Esto es una prueba para el chico."

Orión asintió secamente y se volteó para mirar a los Mortífagos. Algunos de ellos se movían nerviosamente, obviamente preocupados acerca de lo que el Lord había discutido con él. Para ahora ya conocía a todos ellos por sus visiones y había muchos que no le agradaban pero había uno en particular que merecía el peor de los destinos. Orión se acerco al cruel licántropo que había mordido a Remus cuando sólo era un niño. Fenrir Greyback merecía todo lo que Orión le haría y más.

Junto toda su magia e hizo el hechizo aún más poderoso, agitó su varita y conjuró, "_¡Crucio!_"

Greyback cayó al suelo gritando, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente y Orión hizo que más de su magia fluyera a través de él intensificando el dolor. El hombre lobo comenzó a aullar por el dolor y espuma comenzaba a salir de su boca. Su brazo se rompió cuando golpeó fuerte el suelo en uno de sus espasmos y Orión mantuvo el hechizo unos minutos más hasta que escuchó el lastimoso gimoteo. El joven sonrió burlón con satisfacción y disfrutando de los sentimientos que sus poderes habían creado.

Luego, sin perder un segundo dijo en parsél. "_Basssilisssk flameo_" y un grandioso basilisco hecho de unas puras llamas verdes salió de su varita y esperó por sus instrucciones. Orión vio al resto de los Mortífagos dispersarse lejos de la criatura y le ordenó, "_Muerde la pierna del hombre y quémalo, pero no inyectesss tu veneno en él._" El joven estaba particularmente orgulloso y afectuoso por ella. Ella había sido su nuevo hechizo para ese año en Creación de Hechizos Oscuros.

Black la observaba asestar contra Greyback y cruelmente morder su pierna con sus poderosas quijadas y pronto el hedor de carne quemada llenaba la cámara. Greyback pronto se desmayo así que afortunadamente sus chillidos y gimoteos terminaron. Terminó el hechizo y se volteó para ver a Voldemort.

Voldemort tenía una de sus cejas levantadas y le estaba mirando con un brillo calculador en sus ojos rojos. Dijo, "Interesante hechizo. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

Orión sonrió altaneramente y respondió con calma, "Yo lo hice para Creación de Hechizos Oscuros."

El mayor estrechó sus ojos con incredulidad y preguntó, "¿Romulus, es eso verdad?"

Orión vio a uno de los Mortífagos adelantarse y bajar su capucha para revelar el rostro de Rosier. El hombre respondió, "Sí, mi Señor. También creo otro hechizo en parsél en su segundo año, pero su profesora dijo que este era más poderoso."

Voldemort volvió su mirada a Orión y reflexionó acerca del joven. Había escuchado mucho acerca de él, de ambos Lucius y Romulus, pero también de fuentes externas. Había estado escéptico acerca de las habilidades de parsél del chico, aún cuando muchos rumores lo confirmaba, pero estaba placidamente sorprendido e intrigado cuando el chico había probado de hecho ser un hablante de parsél; y también que era capaz de lanzar y crear hechizos en parsél. Aún más interesante. Y cuando lo había visto por primera vez, sintió instantáneamente que el chico era muy poderoso. Su magia oscura se intensificó grandemente cuando conjuró la Maldición Cruciatus. Tal logro para alguien tan joven. Pero había otra cosa acerca del chico. Había algo en él o sobre él con lo que sentía cierta conexión. Y no podía discernir que era. Encontraría una manera de observarlo más de cerca, para descubrir más acerca de él… pero ¿qué hacer con él ahora? En el futuro lo marcaría sin duda, pero ahora mismo aún era muy joven para serle útil.

Voldemort se sentó de nuevo en su trono y dijo tranquilamente, "Prometes mucho. Pero no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme ahora mismo y no puedo revelar mi regreso por una irrupción en Azkabán para salvar a tu padre. Habrá un ataque a Azkabán en unos meses, será rescatado entonces."

Orión le miraba con incredulidad. ¡Acababa de probar su valor! Había revelado algunas de sus habilidades por su petición a cambio de su ayuda ¡y ahora se estaba retractado de su acuerdo! ¡Necesitaba salvar a su padre tan pronto como fuera posible! ¡No había nadie más que pudiera ayudarle! Sintió la furia crecer en su interior y siseo, "El trato fue que yo probaba mi valor y usted me ayudaría a irrumpir en Azkabán tan pronto como fuera posible, ¡no en algunos meses!"

Voldemort le miró impasible y replicó, "No había ningún trato. Yo sólo te pedí que me mostraras tus poderes y tú accediste."

Black estrechó sus ojos y dijo, "¿Y crees que te voy a seguir en el futuro si permites que mi padre muera ahora?"

"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, tomarás la Marca Oscura cuando seas mayor," replicó fríamente.

Orión ignoró el comentario, él nunca accedería a ser marcado, no ahora ni en el futuro, pero todavía no había razón para decirle. Necesitaba que Voldemort adelantara su ataque a Azkabán, ¡no podía esperar meses! Reunió todos sus pensamientos para presentar un argumento convincente.

Exclamó una fuerte y resuelta voz, "Hay muchos de sus seguidores en Azkabán y se beneficiaría si los libera ahora. Sus filas están prácticamente vacías y no hay mucho que pueda hacer con unos pocos magos. Algunos de sus más poderosos seguidores están allí dentro con su magia disminuyendo. Si espera mucho más ellos no le serán de utilidad."

Hizo una pausa y continuó, "Dumbledore ya está reclutando y tiene muchos más seguidores de los que usted tiene actualmente. Necesita a los que están en Azkabán.y una fuga masiva en Azkabán no sería señal de su regreso. Cuando mi padre escapó nadie pensó que podría estar implicado con su regreso. Así que tampoco lo harán ahora. Los magos de Luz viven en negación y creen lo que quieren. Negarán su regreso hasta que lo vean con sus propios ojos. Y el Ministro Fudge es un viejo tonto que puede ser manipulado fácilmente para cubrir cualquiera de nuestras actividades. Puede ser útil para mantener a los magos de luz en la ignorancia. Además, si sus seguidores escapan de Azkabán los magos de Luz comenzarán a sentirse inseguros y estarán desesperados, y cuanto más pronto suceda mejor. Eso sirve en nuestra ventaja para desestabilizar al Ministerio y así sutilmente creará desorden y desconfianza en el mundo mágico. Arriesgará muy poco y ganará mucho si irrumpe en Azkabán ahora. Cuanto más espere, más ventaja tendrá Dumbledore sobre usted."

Algunos Mortífagos susurraban entre ellos y Voldemort alzó una de sus cejas para replicar, "¿Y dónde obtuviste este conocimiento e información?"

Orión respondió calmadamente, "He estudiado guerras antes, particularmente su primera y la de Grindelwald, y los magos de luz siempre siguen el mismo patrón. Sé sobre Fudge por los periódicos y lo que he escuchado decir a otros magos sobre él y en efecto es débil y fácilmente manipulable. Estoy seguro que usted ya está tomando ventaja de ello. Y sé que Dumbledore está reclutando y ya ha reunido a la Orden del Fénix porque el retrato de Phineas Nigellus habla frecuentemente conmigo acerca de los ir y venir en la oficina del viejo." Lo cual era una completa mentira, claro, Dumbledore nunca discutía sus asuntos de la orden en su oficina pero estaba bastante seguro que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Se preguntaba de nuevo si Snape estaba allí. No lo había visto pero tendría que asegurarse de amenazarlo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada acerca de lo que acababa de decir sobre el retrato de Phineas.

El Lord le estaba mirando silenciosamente y dijo, "Interesante espía el que tienes allí."

El joven asintió con su cabeza y vehemente dijo, "Sí. Usted preguntó que es lo que puedo ofrecerle, así que le ofrezco cualquier información que consiga de Dumbledore. También puedo ofrecerle reclutar estudiante de Durmstrang para la causa. Ya conozco a muchos a quienes les gustaría convertirse en sus seguidores después de que se gradúen. Y en el futuro puedo ofrecerle mucho más."

Voldemort parecía pensarlo seriamente y después de unos minutos miró alrededor de sus Mortífagos y exclamó, "Ya habíamos hecho planes para irrumpir en Azkabán, pero lo habíamos planeado para más adelante. ¿Tienen algo que comentar?"

Rosier dio un paso adelante, agachó su cabeza y expresó, "Mi Lord, muchas de las cosas que Orión comentó ya se habían discutido por nosotros y sabemos que son ciertas. Nosotros ya tenemos muchos contactos en el Ministerio que pueden ser utilizados para desacreditar cualquier rumor acerca de su regreso y si lo que dijo acerca de Dumbledore es verdad, entonces necesitamos a los seguidores que están en Azkabán para poder ejecutar nuestros planes tan pronto como sea posible. Es mi humilde opinión que no sería mala idea irrumpir en Azkabán ahora."

Otros murmuraron en acuerdo y entonces Lucius habló, "Señor, como le reporté tengo al Ministro Fudge bien en mis manos y él está completamente convencido de la imposibilidad de su regreso. Le teme a la influencia de Dumbledore y por lo tanto desacredita cualquier insinuación que haga acerca de su regreso."

Voldemot se sentó en silencio, pensado profundamente. Después de lo que a Orión le parecieron siglos, este se levantó de su trono y habló, "Muy bien. Revisaremos nuestros planes para irrumpir en Azkabán y tú, Lucius, comenzarás a trabajar para darle el giro que queremos. Contacta a tu gente en El Profeta" luego se volteó hacia Orión y dijo, "Puedes irte ahora. Necesitamos planear la fuga y su ejecución."

Orión suspiró con alivio pero replicó con determinación, "Quiero estar involucrado en la planeación y quiero ir con el grupo que irrumpa."

El Lord respondió fríamente, "No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar y no serás protegido por nadie más. Si vas, será bajo tu propio riesgo."

Orión asintió y contestó, "Estoy consiente de ello. No necesito protección."

Voldemort le miró con escudriño y exclamó con una fría sonrisa, "Me deberás una deuda de magos."

Los ojos del joven se abrieron grandemente y preguntó, "Está dispuesto a entrar en Azkabán y por su propia convicción, ¿por qué le deberé una deuda?"

El mayor gruñó, "No sería capaz de salvar a tu padre son mis Mortífagos, niño. Si te rehúsas no podrás ir y dejaremos a tu padre allí."

Orión estrechó sus ojos, "Ya le estaré pagando al darle información de Dumbledore, reclutando estudiantes y participando en la irrupción."

Voldemort respondió sin impresión, "Tómalo o déjalo."

Orión estaba indeciso. Era un precio muy alto a pagar… pero su padre podría estar sufriendo en ese mismo momento… ¡Necesitaba sacarlo tan pronto como fuera posible! "¡Bien!" Escupió, "Pero no puedes pedirme que mate o torture a alguien, no quiero tomar la Marca Tenebrosa si no lo deseo. Y sólo le deberé una deuda si logramos rescatar a mi padre."

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente, "Muy bien."

Voldemort repartió misiones a algunos de sus Mortífagos y se llevó al resto que participarían en la fuga de Azkabán al Cuarto de Guerra, como era llamado, para revisar sus planes. Era una habitación grande con una gran mesa en medio y estaba llena de planos mágicos, documentos de estrategias de batallas, pergaminos con diagramas de las estructuras de muchos edificios de la comunidad mágica Inglesa, muchos magos y libros. El Lord se sentó en una silla alta en la cabecera de la mesa y el resto de ellos se sentaron a los lados. Orión fue con ellos aunque algunos Mortífagos le gruñeron, molestos por su presencia, mientras que otros le miraban con cautela. El joven estaba muy agradecido con la presencia de Rosier y se sentó junto a él.

Orión tenía que admitir que estaba fuera de su elemento. Los planes ya estaban muy avanzados y sólo necesitaban ser ajustados en la línea de tiempo. Hablaban de protecciones, trasladores, de donde se encontraban los guardias, cual parte de la prisión era más fácil de penetrar, donde estaban localizadas las celdas, y demás. El joven escuchaba cuidadosamente a todo lo que decían y con el tiempo comenzó a comprender mejor las cosas, pero ya estaba muy cansado. Había sido el día más largo de su vida y pronto comenzó a dormitar en su silla.

Despertó y miró alrededor asustado. Todos los Mortífagos ya se habían marchado y todos los documentos y planes estaban organizadamente colocados frente al asiento de Voldemort. Pero estaba vacio. Miró alrededor una vez más y ubicó al Lord hablando silenciosamente con Rosier en una esquina. Rosier hizo una reverencia y dejó el salón.

Voldemort se volteó para mirarlo y se acercó hasta la mesa. Orión se sentó en su silla y trató de aclarar su cabeza de su somnolencia. Preguntó, "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿A dónde fueron todos?"

El Lord le miraba silenciosamente y después se sentó en su silla para responder, "Muchas horas. El resto se han ido a sus casas."

Orión negaba con su cabeza, "¿Pero que pasó con los planes? ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?"

"Los planes están terminados. El ataque será en dos días," respondió el mayor calmadamente.

"¡Dos días! ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Tiene que ser mucho antes!" decía el joven con agitación.

Voldemort replicó fríamente, "No arriesgaré a mis seguidores para satisfacer tus lloriqueos. Es lo más pronto posible; aún tenemos que terminar las negociaciones con los Dementores."

"¡Pe- pero mi padre! ¡Ellos pueden darle el Beso mientras tanto!" exclamaba desesperado.

"Nada puede hacerse," dijo con indeferencia el Lord.

Orión saltó de su asiento y gritó con rabia, "¡Podríamos ir mañana! ¡No he hecho todo esto sólo para dejar a mi padre allí dos días más!"

Voldemort se burló de él, "Tú no haz hecho nada. Tú dormías mientras otros planeaban."

El joven negó con rabia impotente y escupió, "¡Hice todo lo pude! ¡Estaba exhausto! ¡Necesitaba dormir! Había pasado por diez duelos, enfrenté a Dementores, Aurores y Dumbledore, todo en el mismo día-"

"¡_Crucio_!" gruñó Voldemort.

Orión cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Era un dolor más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado; sus propios huesos estaban en llamas; su cabeza seguramente se partía a lo largo de su cicatriz invisible; sus ojos estaban rodando alocadamente en su cabeza; quería que terminara… desmayarse… morir… mordió su lengua desesperado por sofocar sus gritos. No quería darle esa satisfacción a Voldemort.

Y después todo terminó. Orión jadeó y tosió, sentía su garganta quemarse. Se arrodilló y se agarró de la mesa para sostenerse. Se levantó temblorosamente y escuchó la voz fría del Lord, "Te dirigirás a mí con el tono adecuado de voz. He soportado tu falta de respeto por demasiado tiempo."

El joven miró dentro de aquellos brillantes ojos rojos a través de una especie de niebla y con voz ronca respondió, "¿Es esta la clase de trato que espero tener si me convierto en tu seguidor?"

Voldemort lo tomó bruscamente de sus túnicas y siseó, "Oh, tú te volverás mi seguidor, no dudes de ello. Y serás castigado cuando lo merezcas, justo como ahora."

Después lo liberó dejándolo caer dolorosamente en su silla. Sostuvo su varita a su lado y estaba picándole por maldecir a Voldemort de vuelta. ¡Como se atrevía a tratarlo de esa manera! Pero no podía tomar represalias si quería ir a Azkabán. Necesitaba a Voldemort por el momento. Así que guardó su rabia y se tragó su furiosa réplica.

Voldemort parecía satisfecho con su silencio y después sonrió burlón para preguntarle, "¿Quién es Tío Vernon?"

Orión levantó la vista alarmado y jadeó, "¡¿Qué?!"

La sonrisa del mayor se amplió, "Después de que los otros se fueron, comenzaste a tener lo que parecía una pesadilla. Le gritabas que se detuviera."

Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo y Orión sintió la sangre en sus venas congelarse. ¿Aún tenía pesadillas acerca de su tío? Pensaba que ya no las tenía. Pero tal vez fue debido a que su cansancio y estrés. Se repuso y replicó fríamente, "Era un muggle en el orfanato. Nos pedía que lo llamáramos Tío."

Voldemort estrechó sus ojos y siseó, "¿Orfanato?"

Orión hizo una mueca, "Sí. Viví en un orfanato muggle después de que mi madre muriera. Mi padre me encontró cuando escapó de Azkabán."

El hombre le miraba intensamente y preguntó calmadamente, "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese muggle para que gritarás porque se detuviera?"

Orión le dio una mirada furiosa y respondió, "¡Nada! ¡No me hizo nada!"

Voldemort lo sujetó fuertemente por la garganta, jalándole para tener su cara cerca de la suya y susurró amenazadoramente, "No me mientas."

El chico peleaba contra el agarre de la mano de Voldemort en su garganta pero el hombre solamente apretaba más y Orión comenzó a jadear por aire. Voldemort alivió un poco la presión y el muchacho rápidamente tomó un profundo respiro y miró los ojos escarlata. Estaban llenos de furia, el chico aturdido se preguntaba que había hecho para provocar aquello.

Voldemort sacudió ligeramente la garganta y dijo, "Dime."

Orión le miró, no sin un poco de miedo, y respondió con la verdad, "Me golpeaba repetidamente…"

"¿Qué más?" Gruñó el Lord.

Orión negó con su cabeza pero Voldemort lo sacudió por la garganta de nuevo y el joven jadeó, "Detente - me estás lastimando - ¡Suéltame!"

"Entonces dime," exclamaba tranquilamente.

Orión quería que se detuviera. Quería ir a casa… pero él no tenía una, no sin Sirius… finalmente lloró con desesperación, "¡TRATÓ DE ABUSAR SEXUALMENTE DE MÍ, BIEN! ¡SÓLO DÉJAME SOLO! ¿POR QUÉ TE INTERESA SIQUIERA?"

Voldemort inmediatamente soltó su garganta y miró intensamente los ojos del joven. Después de una silenciosa pausa dijo, "No lo hago."

Orión le miró con odio y masajeó suavemente su garganta con sus manos. Se levantó temblorosamente de su asiento y cuestionó, "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

El hombre respondió secamente, "Romulus está esperando por ti afuera. Te llevará de vuelta a Durmstrang."

Orión asintió y huyó de la habitación.

Orión llegó a su dormitorio. Miró alrededor a las demás camas y vio que Lezander estaba profundamente dormido. Suspiró y fue a su cama. Se encogió dentro de las colchas y abrazó sus rodillas. Deseaba poder estar con Lezander… necesitaba tanto su consuelo ahora… La forma en la que Voldemort le había tratado le asustó, tanto como odiaba admitirlo. Le había forzado a que decirle un secreta que ni siquiera le había dicho a Lezander y le había amenazado con violencia sin ninguna razón aparente. Su maldición Cruciatus había dolido tanto… dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y se encogió aún más… quería a su padre… quería a Lezander… quería a Tom… se dio cuenta que podía tener a Tom.

Se quitó el relicario y lo abrió, saliendo de entre las cobijas.

Tom le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, "Has estado llorando. ¿Qué pasó?"

Orión le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dijo con voz suave, "Fui a ver a Voldemort."

Los ojos del retrato se abrieron grandemente y preguntó furioso, "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Todavía no estás listo!"

Orión rió sin alegría, "Sí, me di cuenta de ello cuando me lanzó una maldición Cruciatus y casi me sofoca hasta matarme."

Tom preguntó consternado, "¿Por qué hizo eso?"

El chico hizo una mueca, "Me crució porque dijo que le estaba hablando irrespetuosamente y me agarró por la garganta cuando no quise decirle que un muggle trató de abusar sexualmente de mí en el orfanato," terminó con un sollozó.

La cara de Tom se suavizó y exclamó suavemente, "Oh, Orión, ¿era eso lo que te rehusabas a decirme de tu niñez?"

El joven asintió y se tragó el sollozo. Después se puso furioso con Tom, "¡Sí, era eso! ¡Y Voldemort no tenía derecho a hacerme decírselo!"

El hombre asintió en acuerdo y replicó, "No debía pero él quería información sobre ti. Él usará tus debilidades en tu contra. Te dije que debes ser emocionalmente fuerte y frío cuando estés con él."

Orión asintió y rebatió suavemente, "Sí, comprendo ahora a lo que te referías. Pero estaba tan agotado y cansado. No podía controlar mi temperamento… no podía defenderme a mí mismo…"

"¿Por qué fuiste con él?" Preguntó tranquilamente.

Orión sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y respondió en un susurró, "Mi padre ha sido llevado a Azkabán por los Aurore, Tom… no sabía a quien más recurrir. Él es el único que puede ayudarme a entrar a Azkabán y sacarlo de allí antes de que los Dementores le den el Beso." Y rompió en llanto.

Tom le miraba tristemente y dijo suavemente, "Lo siento mucho Orión… ¿Accedió a ayudarte?"

El chico movió su cabeza, "Sí, después de mucho convencerlo accedió a atacar mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado… ¡pero será dentro de dos días, Tom! ¡Para entonces mi padre podría estar muerto o peor!" exclamaba doliente, "¡Y todo fue mi culpa! Yo estaba allí con él, Tom. ¡Podría haberlo prevenido que se lo llevaran! Pero nunca pensé que usarían un traslador. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para liberarme del Auror que me sostenía. ¡Fui tan estúpido! No debió importarme que Dumbledore estuviera allí… no quería revelarle todos mis poderes… ¡fue por mi egoísmo y estupidez que mi padre está sufriendo ahora!"

Tom dijo cordialmente, "No fue tu culpa, Orión. Hiciste lo que pudiste y actuaste cauteloso, como uno debe hacerlo en esas situaciones. Nunca creas que esto fue tu culpa." Después su cara se oscureció y preguntó tranquilamente, "¿Dumbledore estaba allí?"

Orión le miró y respondió agitadamente por la rabia, "¡Sí! ¡Y le dije que mi padre era inocente y no le importó! ¡Solamente dijo que mi padre era un Mortífago y que merecía su destino en Azkabán!"

El hombre estrechó sus ojos y escupió, "Dumbledore tendrá lo que merece, Orión, yo te lo prometo."

El muchacho asintió pero preguntó desesperadamente, "¿Pero y si mi padre ya está muerte? ¿Qué tal si llegó demasiado tarde para salvarlo? ¿Qué tal sí-" ahogó el sollozo, "¿Qué tal si ya lo Besaron?"

Tom suspió y le respondió con suavidad, "Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes Orión. No será tu culpa si es demasiado tarde-"

"¡Sí será! ¡Será mi culpa! ¡Debí forzar a Voldemort a actuar antes! ¡Debí ir a Azkabán de inmediato, yo solo!" Lloraba histéricamente.

El hombre respondió tranquilo, "Voldemort te hubiera torturado hasta el punto de dejarlo incapacitado por días si hubieras tratado de forzarle a hacer algo. Y si hubieras ido a Azkabán tú solo habrías sido capturado o asesinado sin lograr nada. Debes darte cuenta de eso, Orión. Has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu poder. No tienes nada que reprocharte. Ya arriesgaste tu vida al ir a ver a Voldemort y tuviste éxito al convencerle."

Orión se calmó y consintió con su cabeza. Susurró, "Sí, tienes razón… pero yo… yo tengo miedo de lo que suceda con mi padre…"

"Lo comprendo," replicó gentilmente, "pero tienes una oportunidad de salvarlo. No debes perder las esperanzas."

El chico le miró agradecidamente y dijo suavemente, "Gracias, Tom."

Tom asintió pero después preguntó con nerviosismo y preocupación, "¿Estabas usando el relicario cuando conociste a Voldemort?"

Orión le miró frunciendo el ceño, "Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

La preocupación del hombre creció y cuestionó urgentemente, "¿No lo vió, verdad?"

El joven negó, "No, me dijiste que se pondría furioso conmigo si descubría que te tengo. Nunca le he mostrado tu relicario a nadie."

Tom consintió con alivió pero exclamó, "No puedes usar el relicario cuando le veas. No puedes arriesgarte."

Orión hizo una mueca y preguntó, "¿Pero por qué estás tan seguro de que se enojará conmigo por tener el relicario? ¿No veo por qué-"

Tom fieramente le interrumpió, "¡Debes escucharme! ¡Él nunca debe descubrir que tú tuviste el relicario todo este tiempo o que has hablado conmigo! Con el tiempo presentarás el medallón como un regalo. Como si le hubieras visto en algún lugar y comprado. Yo te dejaré saber cuando es el momento adecuado. El relicario, como sabes, es una reliquia de Slytherin, y él la valorará grandemente. Pero se enojará contigo por tener una."

"Pero eso no tiene sentido-" comenzó a decir Black.

"¡No tiene que tener sentido! ¡Sólo confía en mí con esto!" Exclamaba molesto Tom.

Black le miró cauteloso y respondió, "Ok, Tom. Te prometo no usar el medallón cuando esté con él o alguna vez mencionarlo."

Tom dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"¿Pero por qué quieres que te dé a Voldemort?" Cuestionó el joven y agregó con voz baja, "No quiero separarme de ti."

El hombre le sonrió suavemente, "Tal vez en el futuro puedas darme a él y te ganes su apoyo. Pero te diré si es necesario. No te preocupes, no me perderás."

Orión le sonrió cálidamente y pronto cayó dormido con el relicario abierto y Tom mirándole silenciosamente.

Los siguientes dos días fueron extremadamente difíciles para Orión. La preocupación que sentía por Sirius le estaba comiendo vivo. No podía concentrarse en sus clases y evitaba a todos. Había tenido una pequeña charla con Calypso y Lezander sobre lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado las situaciones desagradables que tuvo con Voldemort. No quería discutirlo de nuevo. Su charla con Tom le había ayudado grandemente y estaba agradecido con él por consolarle. Lezander estaba furioso con él por arriesgarse al ir con el Dark Lord y no quería que Orión fuera a Azkabán. Tuvieron una gran riña y Orión le dio un trato silencioso desde entonces. Entendía que su pareja sólo pensaba de esa forma porque se preocupaba por él y temía por su vida pero él no tenía la paciencia para explicar las cosas más allá con el fin de convencerle de lo necesario que fue lo que tuvo que hacer. Calypso había comprendido y le dijo que fue extremadamente valiente y que debía ir a Azkabán a salvar a su padre. Aunque le imploró que fuera muy cuidadoso y que saliera a la primer señal de problemas.

Orión usó un poco de tiempo para escribirse con Snape. Astutamente le había chantajeado para que mantuviera cerrada la boca acerca de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Le dijo a Snape que no le diría a Voldemort acerca de sus acciones si él no le decía a Voldemort o a alguien más acerca de la participación de Remus y las verdaderos motivos de Sirius para querer capturar a Pettigrew. El hombre finalmente reconoció la petición de Orión aunque parecía furioso con él por haberlo superado. Lo cual sólo hizo que la victoria fuera más dulce, en su opinión. Orión también había descubierto discretamente que Snape no había estado en la reunión de Mortífagos o saber acerca de la irrupción que planeaban en Azkabán. Parecía ser que Voldemort estaba siendo muy reservado sobre ello y parecía desconfiar de Snape puesto que no lo había llamado a la reunión o fue informado de lo que pasó. Orión a regañadientes admiraba la percepción del mago y su cautela.

Al segundo día, en la noche, Rosier fue a su habitación a buscarle y le dio una túnica negra con capucha y una máscara negra para ocultar sus rasgos. Orión dejó el medallón en su baúl, fuertemente custodiado por hechizos de protección y defensas así como también le pidió a Sylvana que mordiera a quien se atreviera a tocarlo. Ella orgullosamente aceptó su nuevo rol como guardiana del relicario.

Las negociaciones con los Dementores habían terminado para satisfacción de todos. Ellos accedieron a dejarles el camino libre durante la irrupción pero permanecerían en Azkabán pretendiendo estar todavía bajo el control del Ministerio hasta que fuera el tiempo de que Voldemort los convocara a la batalla. El grupo de diez magos oscuros usaron trasladores para llegar a la isla y Voldemort había ido con ellos, fuertemente cubierto por hechizos y encantamientos, puesto que era el único lo suficientemente poderosos para romper las defensas. Orión había observado con admiración como Voldemort concentraba su magia y comenzaba a murmurar una larga serie de hechizos que finalmente lograron violar las protecciones sin activar las alarmas del Ministerio y el Departamento de Aurore. Tenían exactamente treinta minutos antes de que los Aurores fueran alertados.

Orión corrió detrás del grupo de magos. Podía ver a Voldemort al frente de ellos liderándoles. El lugar era frío y desalentador e hizo que su piel se enchinara. Afortunadamente los Dementores estaban desordenados en el otro lado de Azkabán para que ellos no fueran afectados por su presencia. Podía escuchar los sollozos y las insanas murmuraciones de las celdas por las que pasaba. Todo estaba oscuro y usaban sus varitas para alumbrar el camino. Ya habían matado y aturdido al primer puesto de guardias mágicos y ahora corrían hacía las celdas donde los Mortífagos estaban cautivos. Había otro puesto justo antes de esa sección.

Orión tenía una clara imagen de la locación de la celda de confinamiento de Sirius y sabía que no estaba muy lejos. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y ansiosamente quería llegar pronto a la celda.

Repentinamente gritos rompieron el silencio y los hechizos volaron. Era un pandemonio. Orión vio a los otros pelear contra los guardias y cuando uno de ellos apunto con su varita a Orión este rápidamente gritó, "¡_Crucio_!" mientras saltaba a un lado para evitar le hechizo del mago.

El hombre se retorcía en el suelo y Orión levantó la maldición y rápidamente exclamó, "¡_Petrificus Totalus_!" Y el hombre quedó tieso en el suelo.

De dio la vuelta velozmente para evadir un hechizo y agitó su varita contra su nuevo atacante y gritó, "¡_Extrema rigor_!"

El mago cayó inconciente rígidamente en el suelo. Orión volteó para enfrentar a otro. Antes de que pudiera atacar fue golpeado por un hechizo mutilador que le abrió el pecho. Siseó pero contraatacó ignorando el dolor, "¡_Obscuritas nebulus_!"

Una gran nube negra rodeó la cabeza del mago y jadeaba por aire. Pronto se desmayó por la falta de aire.

Orión miró alrededor y vió a Rosier pelear contra dos magos y a este lanzar, "¡_Occulum atrum_!" el cual cegaba temporalmente a uno de los hombres y rápidamente apuntó su varita contra el otro mientras gritaba, "¡_Somnus eternus_!" y el hombre cayó en un sueño sin fin.

Rosier había derrotado al otro y corrió para tomar el brazo de Orión, "¡Vamos! ¡Sólo tenemos quince minutos más!"

El joven le siguió a toda prisa. Los otros ya estaban muy adelantados. Finalmente llegaron a la sección de los Mortífagos y vio a Lucius abrir la celda de los Lastrange. Voldemort estaba dando órdenes y gritándoles para que se apresuraran y se trasladaran lejos tan pronto como tuvieran a su mago asignado. Orión corrió junto a Lucius que ahora llevaba a una demacrada y murmurante mujer que reconoció como Bellatrix Lastrange. Se detuvo frente a la celda de su padre y se arrancó la máscara del rostro. Podía ver una figura acostada en el suelo y rápidamente gritó, "¡_Bombarda_!" y la puerta de barrotes de la celda explotó.

Orión velozmente entró a la celda gritando, "¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡He venido por ti! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!"

Llegó hasta Sirius y se arrodilló a su lado. Apenas y podía ver algo. Guardó su varita dentro de su túnica y tomó a su padre por los hombros y le movió ligeramente, "Vamos, ¡tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Sirius no le respondía, no se movía. Orión le miraba desesperadamente pero aduras penas podía ver su rostro. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Se había desmayado? Lo movió más fuerte y gritó fréneticamente, "¡DESPIERTA! ¡DERPIERTA, POR FAVOR! ¡PADRE, POR FAVOR!"

El hombre no parecía reaccionar y un terrible miedo se coló en los pensamientos del joven. Sacó de nuevo su varita y convocó, "¡_Lumos_!"

Escuchó a Rosier gritando desde el pasillo, "¡Orión, tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Orión miró hacía a el rostro de su padre y se congeló. Sintió su sangre helarse y su corazón apretarse como si fuera apuñalado. Agitó a Sirius violentamente y gritó, "¡DESPIERTA PADRE!" Pero al tiempo que miraba dentro de los vacíos ojos grises de Sirius supo que nunca más despertaría.

Orión comenzó a temblar y estremecerse. Su mente se rehusaba a aceptar la verdad. Chilló desesperadamente, "¡NO ESTÁS MUERTO! ¡NO ESTÁS MUERTO! ¡DESPIERTA!" Comenzó a sollozar y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su padre y lo abrazó a él más fuertemente, "¡NO! ¡NO HAZ SIDO BESADO! -- ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! -- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!" ahogó sus sollozos, "¡POR FAVOR REGRESA! -- ¡TÚ ERES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA! -- ¡REGRESA!"

Por su mente pasaban flashes de cientos de recuerdos… Sirius revolviendo su cabello y llamándole cachorro… Sirius abrazándole y llorando en su hombro… Sirius persiguiéndole en una escoba… Sirius con su sonrisa maliciosa y su risa de ladrido… Sirius convirtiéndose en Mortífago para protegerle… Sirius peleando con Moony para protegerle… Sirius diciéndole cuando orgulloso estaba de él… Sirius diciéndole que le amaba…

"¡REGRESA! -- ¡OH, DIOS! ¡TE AMO! -- ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! -- ¡POR FAVOR! -- ¡TE NECESITO! -- ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR SIN TI! -- ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA!" Lloraba frenéticamente mientras rompía en sollozos. Pero Sirius nunca le respondió, nunca se movió.

Orión sollozó más fuerte y sintió su mente romperse, sintió su corazón detenerse… sentía su magia furiosamente creciendo en él. Sentía su magia oscura rugiendo dentro de él e intensificándose en la desesperación, en angustia, en ira… Sintió una increíble explosión de poder dentro de él y su magia siendo liberada de su cuerpo en olas… podía sentir la magia oscura exudando de él… cubriendo las paredes de la celda y el suelo… la veía consumir y quemar todo a su paso… se perdió a sí mismo en el sentimiento de su maga… se perdió a sí mismo en su desesperación… en su dolor… en su impotencia… en su ira… no podía escuchar nada… no podía ver nada… todo estaba tan oscuro…

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y vio que la mayoría de sus Mortífagos ya se habían ido y sonrió triunfal. Repentinamente, sintió una tremenda fuerza de magia oscura golpear sus sentidos. Era increíblemente poderosa… era tan pura y cruda… era tan seductora… intoxicaba sus sentidos… le llamaba… Se giró para buscar la fuente y vio olas de pura magia oscura provenir de una celda. Se acercó y fue golpeado fuertemente por la rugiente oscuridad. Siseó en dolor. Le quemó, quería partirlo en pedazos. Antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño, rápidamente conjuró un poderoso escudo protector en parsél y estrechó sus ojos para mirar en el interior. Vio la celda llena con remolino de pura magia oscura. Las paredes se estaban partiendo. Todo se quemaba. Todo estaba negro. Todo estaba siendo consumido. Miró al claro en medio de la celda. ¡La magia no estaba atacando al muchacho!... ¡Provenía de él! Vio a Orión sostener desesperadamente a su padre. Vio las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro y las desesperadas esmeraldas brillando con poder en la oscuridad. Estaba hipnotizado por la visión. El joven era increíblemente hermoso, su aura y poderes eran fascinantes. Sintió la intensa y poderosa magia a su alrededor, la magia de Orión, y se perdió en la sensación. No había sentido nunca antes tal magia… tan cruda… tan pura… tan hermosa… tan oscura…

Voldemort salió de su trance. Tenía que sacar a Orión con él. Los Aurores llegarían en cualquier minuto y ellos eran los únicos que quedaban. Llamó a toda su magia interna para reforzar su escudo y avanzó dentro de la celda. Fue inmediatamente cubierto por la magia negra pero su escudo se mantuvo. Alcanzó a Orión, agarró su túnica y lo levantó. Gritó, "¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Pero Orión no le respondía. Voldemort miró dentro de los ojos esmeraldas y vio que el chico estaba perdido en su propia magia, en su propia mente. El joven no estaba consiente ya de nada. Lo tomó por los hombros y le abofeteó fuerte. La cara del chico se volteó a un lado.

Orión repentinamente sintió un intenso dolor en su mejilla y su mente abruptamente regresó a la conciencia. Volteó furiosamente su rostro y vio que era lo que causó el dlor y enfocó sus ojos en los escarlata de Voldemort. El hombre le estaba mirando intensamente, como si quisiera zambullirse en él. Era una mirada que le asustaba.

Voldemort le dijo imperativamente, "Tenemos que irnos ahora."

El joven asintió y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando vio el estado en que estaba la celda. Entonces recordó. Su magia había hecho eso. Miró alrededor y vio que la magia que había liberado estaba flotando de regreso a él ahora que estaba de nuevo en control de sí mismo. La sintió entrando en su cuerpo, fusionándose de nuevo con su núcleo. Sentía como si estuviera siendo reposicionada. Miró abajo hacia su padre y sintió la desesperación instalarse de nuevo. Sentía las lágrimas comenzar a correr por sus mejillas y se arrodilló para levantarle.

Voldemort gruñó, "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!"

Orión se volteó y gritó furiosamente, "¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ!"

Voldemort contraatacó iracundo, "¡Está muerto! ¡Sólo voy a llevarte a ti conmigo!"

El joven negaba molesto y angustiado, "¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡O NOS LLEVAS A AMBOS O NOS DEJAS! ¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR!"

Voldemort miró furiosamente a Orión. No podía dejar al chico allí. No después de lo que había visto y experimentado. El joven era demasiado poderoso para perderlo. Tenía que tenerlo. Sería suyo. Pero veía desesperante teztadures en los ojos del joven.

Gruñó, "¡Levántale!"

Orión asintió y tomó a Sirius por los hombros y lo levantó pero era demasiado pesado.

El Lord avanzó molesto hacia el chico y rudamente le quitó a Sirius. Sostuvo el cuerpo con un brazo y jaló a Orión contra su pecho con el otro. Siseó, "Sujétate fuerte" y después activó el traslador asegurándose de que estaba tocando a los tres.

Ya saben que un review

No cuesta nada

Pero hace muy feliz

A la loca que traduce esto.

Kisses de chocolate

Por cierto empezaré nuevo proyecto

Obviamente de traducción

Se llama "Harry Potter and the Setting Sun"

Espero que cuando lo ponga se den

Una vuelta por él ^o^


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora:** comprendo que muchos quieren que Sirius viva, pero seamos realistas era imposible. A los Dementores les ordenaron que le Besaran en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran (de acuerdo a los libros también) y no había forma de que Orión pudiera salvarle a tiempo. La irrupción no podría a haber sido antes porque Voldemort necesitaba concluir las negociaciones con los Dementores. Y Orión está viviendo tiempos oscuros, esta viviendo en tiempos de guerra. No pueden esperar que tenga una vida color de rosa. Sufrirá, igual que la gente sufre en las guerras y sus seres queridos mueren. Este fic está categorizado como un drama. No cambiaré eso, no sería realista.

**Notas de la Traductora:** Yo sé que muchos sufrieron con el capítulo anterior y bueno este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos por muchas cosas que en el suceden así que espero lo disfruten.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 18 "Las Consecuencias"**

Aparecieron en la cámara donde se hacían las reuniones de los Mortífagos y Orión rápidamente rompió el agarré de Voldemort; su cicatriz invisible había punzado dolorosamente todo el tiempo que el Lord le mantuvo cerca. Miró alrededor y vio que el resto de los Mortífagos estaban allí, atendiendo a aquellos a quienes rescataron y ordenando a los elfos domésticos que trajeran pociones y prepararan habitaciones para los rescatados y los heridos.

Voldemort tiró indiferentemente el cuerpo de Sirius al suelo y ordenó al primer Mortífago que vio, "Deshazte de ese cuerpo."

Orión se levantó furiosamente ante él y gritó, "¡NADIE LO TOCARÁ!"

El hombre se molestó y fríamente dijo, "Está muerto. No tendré cuerpos tirados en mi cámara de reuniones."

El joven se agachó a un lado de su padre para prevenir que alguien se lo llevara y exclamó, "¡ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO!"

Voldemort caminó hacía él, agarró firmemente a Orión por el cuello y siseó, "Niño tonto, tu padre está muerto. Harías bien en aceptarlo."

Black se liberó del agarré del Dark Lord y lo miró con odio. Enojado respondió, "¡No está muerto! ¡Ha sido besado! ¡Su cuerpo aún está vivo!"

Voldemort le miró desapasionadamente y fríamente replicó, "Aún peor. Su alma nunca alcanzará el plano espiritual. Está atrapada dentro de un Dementor, nunca encontrará la paz. Harías lo mejor si mataras su cuerpo ahora."

El joven se levantó con furia y se lanzó contra el hombre gritando, "¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡LE DIJE QUE FUERAMOS ANTES! ¡PODRÍAMOS HABERLO SALVADO!"

Voldemort le detuvo sosteniendo dolorosamente los brazos del joven en su espalda y gruñó furiosamente, mirando hacia abajo, "¡Fue culpa de la estupidez de tu padre! ¡No fui yo quien lo llevó a Azkabán!"

Orión peleaba contra el agarre, temblando de ira y dolor. Su cicatriz estaba pulsando dolorosamente de nuevo, intensificada por la rabia de Voldemort. Un sollozo salió de su garganta y miró dentro de los ojos escarlata del Lord y siseó, "Nadie lo tocará. Él permanecerá conmigo. Mantendré su cuerpo vivo hasta que encuentre una manera… ellos pagarán… ellos pagarán…" Después gritó furiosamente, "¡DUMBLEDORE PAGARÁ! ÉL ES MÍO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡ÉL ES MÍO PARA QUE TOME VENGANZA!"

El mayor negó duramente y se con tono burlón, "Un patético niño como tú no podría derrotar a Dumbledore. Él es mi oponente. Él es mío para que me deshaga de él."

Orión furiosamente negó con su cabeza, tragándose el dolor que palpitaba en su frente, respondió, "¡No! Yo-" Pero repentinamente se sintió mareado y adormilado. Se tambaleó y sintió su mente desconectándose…

Inesperadamente el joven cayó desmayado en el agarre de Voldemort y este frunció el ceño mirando hacia el chico en sus brazos. El chico había perdido la conciencia. Entonces vio sangre goteando en el suelo. Rápidamente sostuvo al joven con un brazo y abrió sus ropajes. Había un profundo corte en el medio de su pecho y su camisa estaba empapada de sangre. Voldemort silenciosamente maldijo y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo curativo y atentamente vio como la herida de Orión comenzaba a cerrarse.

Orión despertó atontado. Miró a su alrededor y vio varios frascos de pociones vacíos en uno de los burós junto a su cama. Estaba en una habitación decorada en tonos oscuros de verde con algunos toques plateados aquí y allá. Frunció el entrecejo cuando no reconoció donde estaba. Se levantó, pero se sentó inmediatamente cuando aguijonazo de dolor en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba sin camisa. Había un vendaje alrededor de su pecho. Ah, ahora recordaba la maldición rebanadora que recibió. Se levantó de nuevo lentamente, fue al closet y se puso una camisa verde grande. Miró alrededor con indecisión. ¿Estaba aún en la Casa de Voldemort o en otro lugar? ¿Y qué había sucedido con el cuerpo de su padre? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo antes de que le hicieran algo!

Silenciosamente salió del cuarto con su varita apuntando al frente de él. No había nadie en los alrededores. Comenzó a caminar a través del corredor cuando escuchó algunas voces provenir de la habitación a su derecha. Cautelosamente abrió la puerta y se adentró, con su varita apuntando al frente.

Detuvo sus pasos y bajó su varita cuando vio a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy sentados junto a una gran cama ocupada por dos personas. Se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y la mujer rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para ir a su encuentro.

"Mi pobre niño," dijo gentilmente mientras le abrazaba, "Siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre."

Orión rompió el abrazo, miró hacía arriba para preguntar suplicante, "¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes lo que hicieron con él?"

Narcisa le miró tristemente y respondió, "Él está en otra habitación. El Dark Lord ordenó que permaneciera allí y que le administraran las pociones para que su cuerpo permanezca con vida."

Orión suspiró aliviado. Miró alrededor y vio a Lucius parado a un lado de la cama, observándole silenciosamente. El joven volvió la mirada de nuevo a Narcisa y preguntó, "¿Dónde estamos?"

La mujer le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y respondió, "En la Casa del Dark Lord. A los Mortífagos que fueron rescatados les dieron habitaciones aquí y han comenzado a sanar." Tomó la mano de Orión y le guió hacia la cama, "Permaneceré aquí para cuidar a mi hermana hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien para irse."

El chico miró a la cama y vio a Bellatrix y a Rodolphus Lastrange profundamente dormidos. Su cabello había sido cortado y peinado, fueron limpiados y les dieron ropas limpias pero lucían muy enfermos. Rodolphus tenía cicatrices estropeando su rostro y torso desnudo, y parecían cubiertos por un tipo de ungüento. Bellatrix estaba completamente vestida pero Orión podía ver el mismo ungüento aplicado en partes de su rostro. Ambos estaban muy pálidos y extremadamente delgados, pero podía ver que había sido alguna vez una mujer hermosa y Rodolphus aún tenía facciones oscuras elegantes.

Orión miró a Narcisa y preguntó, "¿Van a ponerse bien?"

Narcisa le dio un pequeño suspiro y respondió tristemente, "Físicamente, sí, con el tiempo. Pero mentalmente no se puede decir todavía. Me temo que han pasado mucho tiempo en Azkabán para permanecer completamente cuerdos."

El joven le miró tristemente, "Lo siento."

La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "No lo lamentes. No pudimos hacer mucho para ayudarles antes pero supe que fuiste tú quien insistió en irrumpir en Azkabán antes, así que gracias por ello."

Black asintió y estaba por responder cuando Lucius dijo severamente, "Tenemos mucho que discutir, Orión."

El joven le miró interrogativamente. Lucius parecía perforarle con la mirada. El hombre se movía caminó hasta a un lado de su esposa y exclamó imponente, "Has estado dormido por dos días y mucho ha sucedido."

Orión frunció el entrecejo y cuestionó, "¿Todo salió bien? ¿Qué se publicó en los diarios acerca de la huida?"

Lucius agitó su mano restando importancia, "Esta cubierto justo como queríamos. Ellos creen que escaparon por sí solos y que los Dementores aún permanecen bajo el control del Ministerio. No sospechan nada acerca del regreso del Dark Lord."

"Bien," respondió con sinceridad.

"Sí, pero eso no es todo," continuó el blondo mirándole seriamente, "La noticia de que tu padre fue Besado fue grandemente publicada" Orión se tensó con rabia pero Lucius continuó, "Tú eres ahora la Cabeza de la Casa Black pero aún era menor de edad. Bajo nuestras leyes necesitas vivir con tus tutores."

El muchacho hizo una mueca, "Pero yo no tengo tutores."

Lucius asintió secamente, "Cómo familiar pariente, Narcisa puede presentarse para pedir tu custodia."

Orión miró a Narcisa sorprendido y preguntó, "¿Usted haría eso?"

La mujer le sonrió suavemente, "Claro, Orión. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras a vivir con nosotros."

Orión devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente, "Gracias." Después frunció el ceño, "Pero aún quiero regresar a Black Manor. Quiero encargarme de mi padre allí y contratar algunas medibrujas para que cuiden de él."

Narcisa gentilmente le tomó el brazo, "Él puede quedarse con nosotros también. Cuando mi hermana esté mejor, ella y su esposo se quedarán en la Casa también. Los Aurores están desesperadamente tratando de encontrarlos y ellos pueden esconderse mejor dentro de las protecciones de nuestra Casa. El cuerpo de tu padre estará mejor protegido allí."

Lucius le interrumpió, "Pero aún tenemos un problema, Orión. Yo ya me he presentado para pedir tu custodia pero me he enterado que Andrómeda Tonks también lo ha hecho."

Orión frunció el ceño, "¿Andrómeda Tonks?" Se volteó hacia Narcisa y preguntó, "¿Su otra hermana?"

Narcisa hizo un ruido de disgusto pero asintió. Entonces un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Orión y gruñó, "¡Dumbledore! ¡Esto tiene que ser obra de Dumbledore! ¿Por qué otra cosa ella se molestaría si ni siquiera me conoce?"

El rubio hombre respondió calmadamente, "Sí, nosotros también creemos que lo hace bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Todavía no sabemos por qué está interesado en ti-"

Orión le interrumpió con una breve risa dura, "Oh, yo sé por qué está interesado. ¡El viejo manipulador estúpido piensa que puede influenciarme y llevarme a su lado!"

Lucius arqueó su ceja, "¿Por qué estaría interesado en tenerte de su lado?"

"¿Por qué, de hecho?" Dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Orión se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con Voldemort. Los ojos escarlata le perforaban y se sentía incómodo. No sabía si sentirse enojado con Voldemort o agradecido con él por obedecer su petición y mantener el cuerpo de Sirius a salvo y vivo.

Ignorando la mirada del Lord respondió furiosamente, "Me vio realizar magia muy avanzada. Creo que he picado su curiosidad. E incluso trato de justificar sus acciones conmigo, ¡cómo si pensara que podía persuadirme para que viera las cosas desde su lado! ¡Y sólo imaginen que gran victoria sería para él, el tener a un Black del lado de la luz!"

Voldemort estrechó sus ojos y preguntó fríamente, "¿Qué tanto sabe acerca de ti?"

El joven hizo una mueca. El Dark Lord solo podía referirse a sus poderes, lo que había visto en Azkabán. Tal vez le preocupaba que Dumbledore hubiera visto algo similar. Pero ¿por qué le importaba a Voldemort? Era su propio problema si Dumbledore lo quería.

Orión respondió, "Él sabe que soy el hijo de Sirius y que mi padre era un Mortífago. Me vio lanzar hechizos oscuros y no verbales y-" titubeó. ¿Debía decir algo acerca de sus habilidades sin varita? Dumbledore lo había visto así que no ganaría nada si le mentía a Voldemort acerca de ello.

El Lord se moví hasta quedar frente a Orión y miró hacía abajo para sisear, "¿Y?"

El joven levantó la mirada y dijo suavemente, "Y me vio hacer magia sin varita."

Voldemort levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿Magia sin varita?"

Orión sonrió petulante, "Sí."

El Lord le miraba fríamente y dijo, "Estás lleno de sorpresas." Entonces estrechó la mirada y preguntó, "¿Vio algo otra cosa?"

El joven comprendió que se estaba refiriendo y negó con su cabeza mientras respondía, "No."

Voldemort se giró hacía Lucius, quien había estado atentamente observando su interacción, y le ordenó, "Ganarás la custodia de Orión. No me decepciones."

Lucius le dio una pequeña reverencia y replicó, "No lo haré, Mi Señor."

El Lord parecía satisfecho y volvió su mirada a Orión. Fuertemente agarró el brazo izquierdo de Orión y levantó la manga, mientras sacaba y agitaba su varita.

Los ojos de Orión se abrieron grandemente y hacía para atrás, "¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!"

Los ojos escarlata del Lord le perforaban mientras agarraba más fuertemente el brazo de Orión para prevenir que escapara. Siseó, "¿Estás en el lado Oscuro?"

El joven frunció el entrecejo, ignorando la punzada en su frente, respondió, "Sí, claro que sí."

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente y dijo, "Entonces te marcaré. Quiero ser capaz de convocarte cuando lo requiera."

Orión jaló su brazo lejos del agarré de Voldemort y agitó su varita gruñendo, "¡No seré marcado!"

Los ojos del Lord se tornaron asesino y siseó, "¡Sí estás de nuestro lado tomarás la Marca Oscura! ¡Te convertirás en mi seguidor!"

El joven veía por la esquina de su ojo como Narcisa le miraba con aprehensión mientras que Lucius simplemente permanecía impasible. Ninguno se movió para ayudarle. Orión miró los ojos escarlata de Voldemort y replicó en un bajo susurro molesto, "Estoy de su lado. Quiero involucrarme en sus planes," levantó ligeramente su voz y dijo, "¡Pero no seré marcado como ganado! ¡No seré su sirviente! ¡No permitiré que nadie me trate de esa forma! Puedo ayudar más a nuestro bando si me alió con usted, pero no como un simple seguidor. ¡No seré nada menos que tú igual!"

Orión escuchó a Narcisa jadear y a Lucius burlarse de él.

Voldemort se rió cruelmente con diversión y entonces jaló violentamente a Orión contra su pecho y bruscamente levantó su mentón. Siseando, "Nadie es mi igual. Mucho menos un patético niño pequeño como tú."

Orión brevemente cerró sus ojos por el dolor y se enfocó hasta que logró bloquear el dolor en una esquina de su mente con sus habilidades de Oclumancia. Le tomó unos segundos y abrió sus ojos de nuevo y gruñó, "Si soy tan patético me pregunto entonces porque me quieres como seguidor." Entonces enfocó sus ojos en Voldemort y dijo murmullo presumido, "Obviamente piensa que soy muy poderoso si quiere marcarme tan joven. Seré su seguidor pero no seré tratado como el resto y no me marcará. Le daré mi lealtad bajo esas condiciones."

El Dark Lord bruscamente le liberó mientras rápidamente tomaba la mano de Orión. Apuntó su varita hacia ella y dijo en una apenas audible siseó, "… ¡Morsmordre!"

El joven abrió grandemente sus ojos y frenéticamente miraba su mano. Vio el anillo, reliquia de los Black, que su padre le había dado brillando en una niebla oscura. Podía ver la Marca Oscura grabada en la piedra antes de desaparecer y volver la roca a su estado normal.

Voldemort rudamente levantó la barbilla de Orión de nuevo y dijo bruscamente, "El anillo quemará cuando te convoque. Le golpearás con tu varita y el traslador te traerá a mí. Tal vez es demasiado riesgo para ti ahora, pero SERÁS marcado más adelante."

Con una última mirada escudriñadora a Orión, salió de la habitación.

Orión estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama donde yacía su padre. Lloró a lado de su padre hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar, hasta que sintió que había extenuado sus emociones. Ahora silenciosamente miraba el rostro de su padre. Mucho había pasado en tan poco tiempo. No había tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de todos los cambios en su vida y cuales serían sus acciones en el futuro. Estaba muy seguro de que los Malfoy ganarían su custodia. Lucius era un político muy astuto y con altos contactos en el Ministerio, ni siquiera Dumbledore podría darle batalla en la arena política.

Dumbledore… Orión sintió una intensa furia asesina cuando pensaba acerca del viejo mago. Ya se había prometido a sí mismo que sería él quien derrotara al viejo hombre, sin importar lo que Voldemort dijera. Pero tenía que ser inteligente. Todavía no podía oponerse abiertamente contra Dumbledore. Tendría que aprender más acerca del viejo estúpido [9]. Tal vez incluso congraciarse con él… se preguntaba cómo podría hacer eso. Había muchas maneras pero todas eran arriesgadas. La más eficiente sería que el viejo mago descubriera que era el Niño Que Vivió. Estaba seguro que el viejo estaría tan extasiado por ello que descuidadamente le revelaría información con el fin de persuadirle de que estuviera del lado de la Luz. Pero también era muy arriesgado y tendría que representar su papel muy astuto y cauteloso. Tenía que planearlo mejor si quería llevar acabo ese plan. Pero sea como sea, Dumbledore sufriría al final.

La otra cosa estaba en su mente era el que hacer con Sirius. No le había dicho a nadie porque insistía en mantener con vida el cuerpo de su padre. Él tampoco estaba seguro, sólo que mantenía la esperanza de que un día pudiera hacer algo para revertir el Beso. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría hacerse. El Beso del Dementor era considerado algo irreversible, pero él buscaría respuestas, buscaría opciones. Simplemente tenía que haber una manera. No se daría por vencido.

Y después estaba Voldemort. El mago no había accedido a sus condiciones pero al menos no le marcó, aunque obviamente planeaba hacerlo en el futuro. Orión estaba aliviado de que el Lord se hubiera dado cuenta de que era demasiado joven para llevar la Marca Oscura, porque de hecho era un riesgo para él puesto que había muchas circunstancias en los cuales la gente podría verla. Se preguntaba cuáles serían los planes que Voldemort tenía para él. ¿Por qué Voldemort quería tener una forma de convocarlo a su lado? Estaba parcialmente contento porque significada que participaría en algunas de las reuniones pero también le hacía sentir inquieto. Voldemort había visto sus poderes, sabía más de ellos que cualquiera y Orión veía el escudriño calculador en el Lord. Obviamente tenía algún plan en mente para él. El joven suspiró. Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Esperaría y para ver que sucedía.

Entonces recordó algo. Recordó la voz de Voldemort. Recordó los gritos de un recuerdo del que no tenía conocimiento. El recuerdo había sido traído por los Dementores. ¡Había sido la voz de Voldemort! Y su madre gritando porque perdonara la vida de su bebe. Que tomara su vida en su lugar. Pero el Lord le había dado la oportunidad de apartarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Voldemort le daría a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix la oportunidad de salvarse? No tenía sentido. Él nunca hubiera esperado eso de Voldemort. A menos que… a menos que ganara algo por ello. A menos que alguien le hubiera rogado que no matara a Lily a cambio de algo… ¡Snape! ¡Snape debió ser quien le pidió al Lord tal favor! ¿Pero por qué accedería?... ¡La información! Debió haber sido por la información que el hombre que le dio. Así que Voldemort accedió a perdonar la vida de Lily a cambio de la información que Snape le dio. Y eso fue sorprendente. Orión nunca hubiera pensado que un mago como él pudiera ser justo. Pero aparte de su crueldad y perversidad, Voldemort parecía tratar de ser justo con sus leales Mortífagos, cuando estos le complacían. Tom había estado en lo correcto. Considerándolo todo, Voldemort no era tan mal líder. Él solo era, bueno, extremadamente agresivo y tal vez ligeramente loco. Pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, no era de sorprenderse por ello. Y tal vez el partir su alma en dos podría también tener algo que ver con ello.

Orión suspiró y enfocó su mente a la última de sus preocupaciones; Remus. ¿Qué había sucedido con Remus? ¿Sabía del destino de Sirius? Debió haber leído los periódicos. Necesitaba contactarlo tan pronto como fuera posible. Necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía que encontrar la oportunidad pronto.

Interrumpió sus reflexiones cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Lucius entrando a la habitación. Se detuvo y permaneció en el umbral. Miró a Orión y después el cuerpo de Sirius. Su mirada regresó al joven y dijo fríamente, "Deberías usar el anillo de la Cabeza de la Casa Black. Es tuyo ahora." Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Orión frunció el entrecejo y miró a Sirius. Tocó la fría mano de su padre y acarició el dedo con el anillo. Lucius tenía razón pero él no se sentía como la Cabeza de la Casa Black, no aún. No podía tomarlo de su padre. Dejó el anillo en donde en su opinión consideraba era el lugar indicado y suspiró.

Al siguiente día Rosier llevó a Orión de vuelta a Durmstrang. Sólo quedaba una semana más de escuela y el joven decidió que no iba a quedarse. Sólo necesitaba regresar a Durmstrang para recoger sus cosas y hablar con sus amigos.

Tan pronto como Orión entró en la sala común vio a Lezander y a Calypso sentado en un sillón obviamente esperando su llegada. Lezander inmediatamente se levantó y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Orión.

El vampiro miró a su pareja con incertidumbre y dijo suavemente, "Perdóname. Estaba equivocado en pedirte que no fueras a Azkabán." Abrazó a Orión gentilmente y susurró, "Lamento mucho lo de tu padre. No pensé que-"

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Orión le abrazó fuertemente y susurró a su oído, "Oh, Lez. No quiero pelear contigo. Pero comprendo que estabas preocupado por mí, no hay nada que perdonar." Ahogó el sollozo y continuó, "Pero de todas formas fue demasiado tarde. Todo fue para nada. No pude salvarlo…"

Lezander acarició gentilmente la espalda de su pareja y después rompió el abrazo para mirar los ojos de Orión. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y eso apretaba su corazón cunado vio la tristeza y desesperación en las verdes esmeraldas. Tiernamente acarició la mejilla del joven y dijo suavemente, "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No fue tu culpa. Los Dementores debieron Besarle tan pronto como los Aurores le llevaron a Azkabán."

Orión asintió y se inclinó hacía la caricia de Lezander. El vampiro sonrió ante la reacción del humano y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los otros. Orión tomó consuelo de esos suaves y cálidos labios moviendo los propios contra ellos y cerró sus ojos mientras Lezander rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, uniéndolos. Escuchó un discreto y pequeño carraspeo, abrió sus ojos para ver a Calypso mirándoles con una ceja alzada. El joven se apartó del abrazo de su pareja para voltearse hacia ella.

"Estoy contenta de que no soy tan fácil de ignorar," exclamaba la chica con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Después susurró tristemente en su oído, "Yo también lo lamento. Desearía poder haberte ayudado más. Podría haber ido contigo-"

Orión suspiró sobre el sedoso cabello negro y replicó, "No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Era demasiado tarde. No hay nada que alguien hubiera hecho. Me doy cuenta ahora." Rompió el abrazo, miró aquellos grandes ojos negros y dijo resuelto, "Los únicos culpables son los Aurores y Dumbledore. Y les haré pagar por lo que hicieron."

Calypso asintió y tomó la mano de su amigo para llevarlo al sofá donde se sentaron juntos. Se volteó hacia él y le preguntó, "¿Qué harás?"

El joven suspiró y miró al vacío, "No lo sé. Quiero vengarme pero tengo que se más inteligente. Tengo que ser paciente y planear cuidadosamente."

La joven mujer tomó su mano y afirmó, "Te ayudaré. En algún punto el Dark Lord revelará su regreso y entonces nosotros nos podremos unir y pelear contra los Aurores y Dumbledore."

Orión la miró y respondió, "Sí, pero aún estamos grandemente superados en número. Aún con todos los Mortífagos rescatados de Azkabán, no somos suficientes para confrontar a la Luz. Necesitamos más aliados. El Señor Oscuro ya tiene la manada liderada por Greyback pero necesitamos más."

Calypso frunció el entrecejo en reflexión y exclamó, "Pero el Dark Lord ya tiene el apoyo de los Dementores y está negociando de nuevo con los Gigantes."

"Sí, es verdad pero necesitamos el apoyo de más criaturas oscuras. Necesitamos la lealtad de más manadas de licántropos y tal vez de los centauros y duendes y…" Orión titubeó y miró a Lezander. Entonces dijo con determinación, "Y de los vampiros. Los necesitamos también."

Lezander suspiró con cautela y respondió, "Ya te había dicho que muy seguramente permaneceremos neutrales, Orión."

Orión bufó y dijo furiosamente, "¿Y mientras el resto de la comunidad oscura mágica esta peleando por su libertad ustedes sólo se apartarán y no harán nada? ¿Aún cuando otras criaturas oscuras estén pelando también? ¡Los necesitamos! ¿No ves que si los de tu especie no nos ayudan tienen menos oportunidades de igualdad de derecho con los magos? ¡Serás rechazado por siempre si los Oscuros pierden contra la Luz!"

El vampiro le miró con tristeza y replicó, "Comprendo. Pero hasta que los Oscuros no propongan un buen trato, no tomaremos partido. No seremos usados sin recibir nada a cambio, y sin la certeza de que no seremos traicionados después. El Señor Oscuro nos puede prometer muchas cosas pero después de que gane puede que no cumpla sus promesas. Nosotros nunca confiaremos completamente en él y por lo tanto no tomaremos su bando."

Black frunció el entrecejo pensando y entonces preguntó, "¿En quién confiarías para que les diera un trato justo y no se retractara después?"

Leaznder perforaba a Orión con sus pálidos ojos azules y exclamó tranquilamente, "Alguien que sea lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar los magos oscuros y que sepamos que tiene nuestros mejores intereses de corazón. Alguien que sea uno de nosotros también."

Orión asintió en comprensión y Calypso le miraba hacienda una mueca, "¿De quién estás hablando-"

Zavren le interrumpió y preguntó, "¿Qué sucederá contigo, Orión? ¿Con quién vas a vivir?"

Orión le miró y respondió, "Los Malfoy pidieron mi custodia pero Andrómeda Tonks está peleando bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Por ahora permaneceré en la Casa del Dark Lord. Cuando la custodia sea concedida a los Malfoy, me iré a vivir con ellos."

Calypso jadeó abriendo grandemente sus ojos, "¿Estás quedándote en Casa del Señor Oscuro?"

El joven le sonrió y respondió, "Sí. Los Mortífagos que rescatamos también están allí, así como sus familiares. Narcisa se está quedando por un tiempo y estaré con ella, para ayudarla."

Lezander sostuvo el brazo de su pareja fuertemente y gruñó, "No me gusta. Es peligroso para ti con el Señor Oscuro alrededor. Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras tanto."

La joven frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué es peligroso para Orión?"

Orión comprendió que Lezander estaba pensando en él siendo el Niño Que Vivió. Pero nada había sucedido hasta ahora excepto que su cicatriz punzaba dolorosamente y él podía manejarlo. Además si Voldemort decidía usar Legilimancia en él estaba bastante seguro que podría proteger sus recuerdos más importantes. Selvans le había dicho que casi había dominado el arte de la Oclumancia durante el año y que solamente necesitaba más práctica.

Black sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su novio y dijo, "No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Además me da una excelente oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y tal vez participar en las reuniones."

"¿Participar en las reuniones?" Cuestionó Calypso alzando una ceja.

Orión le dio vuelta al anillo en su dedo y respondió, "Sí. Creo que él quiere que asista a algunas reuniones. Transformó este anillo en un traslador para cuando requiera convocarme."

Lezander estrechó sus ojos y exclamó furioso, "¿Y tú le permitiste que hiciera tal cosa? ¿Qué tenga tal control sobre ti?"

El interpelado le miró y respondió calmadamente, "Era eso o la Marca Oscura. Creo que salí ganando."

El rostro del vampiro se oscureció y gruñó revelando sus colmillos, "¿Quería marcarte?"

Orión asintió y después agitó su mano restándole importancia, "Eso no importa ahora. Estoy contento de que me convocará. Quiero participar en las reuniones."

Calypso exclamó emocionada, "¡Eso es genial! ¡Desearía poder participar también! Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Quiero saber cuando me presentará ante el Señor Oscuro."

El joven Black le sonrió pero Lezander le agarró por el brazo para preguntarle, "¿Vendrás conmigo para conocer a mis padres?"

Orión suspiró, "No lo sé. No le he dicho todavía a los Malfoy sobre ello. Soy ahora la Cabeza de la Casa Black y creo que pasaré mucho tiempo del verano aprendiendo como manejar las bóvedas familiares y todo. Creo que le cederé el control a los duendes para los negocios e inversiones que ya tengo hasta que aprenda a hacerlo yo mismo. Pero además, aunque soy la Cabeza de la Casa Black y tenga mi independencia financiera, todavía tengo que obedecer a mis tutores porque soy menor de edad. Estoy muy seguro de que los Malfoy ganarán mi custodia y tendré que pedirles permiso para poder ir contigo. Lucius ya me dijo que seguiré en Durmstrang y que podré ir a Black Manor cuando quiera pero tengo que pedir permiso para todo lo demás."

Lezander bufó y dijo, "Si no te dejan ir conmigo ¿puedo al menos visitarte por algunas semanas?"

El chico sonrió, "Estoy seguro de que no será un problema. Les preguntaré y te escribiré para hacértelo saber."

Calypso exclamó emocionada, "¡Oh, Orión! ¡Olvidamos decirte algo maravilloso!" El joven se volteó hacía ella levantando una ceja y ella continuó, "¡Hemos sido seleccionados para ir a Hogwarts en octubre!"

El chico sonrió abiertamente y dijo, "¿Hemos sido? ¿Quiénes irán?"

"Bueno, nosotros tres, claro está," informó arrogantemente, "Pero Viktor no lo consiguió. El resto son de años superiores. Viktor Krum irá con nosotros. Está muy molesto contigo," terminó con una sonrisita.

Orión rodó sus ojos y respondió, "Bueno, lo vencí justamente. No es mi culpa que sea tan lento."

La chica rió y agregó, "Anda por allí diciendo que no fue justo que se te permitiera usar hechizos en parsél. Todavía recuerdo su cara horrorizada cuando la serpiente le mordió. ¡Fue fantástico!"

Black sonrió y dijo afectuosamente, "Sí lo fue."

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, compartió un apasionado beso con Lezander mientras Calypso rodaba sus ojos y murmuraba para ella, Orión se fue con su baúl y fue por floo a Black Manor. Necesitaba recoger algunas cosas de su Casa y también escribirle a Remus para que se reuniera con él allí.

Con ayuda del retrato de Acturus, Orión fue capaz de ajustar las protecciones de la Casa para él y ahora podía sentirlas en su mente y controlarlas. Las había ajustado ya para permitir la entrada de Remus cuando llegara. Ambos Acturus y Phineas habían estado devastados cuando el joven les dijo lo que había sucedido con Sirius. Orión decidió llevar los dos retratos con él puesto que había otros más pequeños en la casa y podría necesitar su ayuda en el futuro, particularmente Phineas, quien ahora estaba ansioso por espiar a Dumbledore después de saber que el papel del viejo mago en la captura de Sirius.

Orión estaba sentado en el salón principal, con varios baúles empacados con sus posesiones y dos retratos cuidadosamente envueltos, cuando un elfo doméstico apareció diciendo, "Amo, Remus Lupin está en la entrada, pidiendo permiso para entrar."

El joven respondió, "Déjale pasar, por favor."

El elfo hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y desapareció con otro pop.

Momentos después Remus caminaba dentro del salón. Orión se levantó y lo observó. El hombre lucía horrible. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y muchos cortes en su carra. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y andrajosas, y su cabello despeinado, como si ya no cuidara de él mismo. Se veía triste y miserable.

Orión suspiró y caminó hacía él. Fue rápidamente abrazado por Remus quien susurraba a su oído con una voz temblorosa, "Mi cachorro, lo siento tanto. No pude ayudarte a ti o a Sirius- me- me transformé y- Oh Merlín. Él está muerto y es mi culpa. Me olvidé de la poción- él está muerto-" decía entre sollozos.

El joven sentía un endurecimiento en su pecho pero ahogó sus sollozos. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Deshizo el abrazo y miró a los ojos ámbar de Remus que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Suavemente dijo, "No fue tu culpa Remus. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y además fue injusto de mi parte pedirte que rescataras a mi padre. Era mi responsabilidad, no tuya. Y hubieras tomado tu poción si no hubieras estado tan preocupado por Sirius que dejaste tu oficina antes de que Snape llegara con la poción Matalobos."

Remus comenzó a negar con su cabeza pero Orión calmó y gentilmente tomó su brazo y le hizo sentarse. Se sentó en un sillón frente a él y preguntó, "Remus, ¿qué tanto sabes acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche?"

El hombre levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y respondió con suavidad, "Sólo recuerdo que pasó hasta que me transformé. Cuando desperté ya estaba en mi forma humana y estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts Dumbledore con pesar me dijo que los Aurores habían capturado a Sirius y que lo llevaron a Azkabán. Le expliqué lo que sucedió con Pettigrew y le dije que Sirius era inocente. Dumbledore me dijo que haría lo posible para salvarlo. Pero unos días después El Profeta publicó que le habían dado el Beso. No había nada que Dumbledore pudiera hacer para salvarlo."

Orión se rió sin alegría y un poco mordaz, "Así que el viejo Dumbledore te dijo que trataría de ayudar a Sirius, ¿verdad?" Remus hizo una mueca y el joven puso sus ojos en los de él y escupió furiosamente, "¡Dumbledore estaba allí con Snape y conmigo cuando los Aurores capturaron a mi padre! Snape le dijo acerca de Pettigrew y Dumbledore no levantó un dedo para detener a los Aurores de llevarse a mi padre con ellos. ¡Le grite que Sirius era inocente y él simplemente me respondió que era un Mortífago y que merecía ir a Azkabán! ¡El sabía que Sirius sería besado tan pronto como pusiera un pie en Azkabán y no le importó! ¡Te mintió Remus!"

El hombre negaba con la cabeza y replicó confundido, "No, Albus no haría eso. Él dijo que había muy poco que pudiera hacer pero que trataría de prevenir que los Dementores Besaran a Sirius antes de darle un juicio-"

El joven le interrumpió molesto, "¡¿Acaso no haz escuchado una palabra de lo que dije?! Fui yo quien detuvo a los Dementores de que Besaran a mi padre allí mismo, en medio del bosque. Había perdido la conciencia después de que ellos huyeran, los Aurores llegaron liderados por Dumbledore y Snape. Fue Dumbledore quien entregó a Sirius a los Aurores. Fue Dumbledore quien dijo que Sirius merecía ir a Azkabán. No le importó su inocencia, solamente le importó que Sirius fuera un Mortífago. ¡ES CULPA DE DUMBLEDORE QUE MI PADRE AHORA SEA UN CASCARÓN VACÍO! ¡DUMBLEDORE NO LAMENTA NADA ACERCA DE ESO!"

Remus le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el joven se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a él agarrando sus manos preguntó, "¿Me crees? ¿Necesitas ver mis recuerdo?" Orión hizo un movimiento para sacar su varita pero el licántropo le detuvo gentilmente.

"Te creo, Orión" susurró, "Pero no entiendo por que Dumbledore haría tal cosa y por qué me diría que intentaría ayudar a Sirius."

Orión miró los ojos de Remus y dijo fieramente, "Para manipularte, claro esta. Después de ver que sabías la verdad acerca de la inocencia de Sirius tenía que interpretar el papel del viejo mago preocupado y cariñoso para hacerte confiar en él. Te quiere de su lado. Te quiere en la Orden para usar tu condición para obtener la lealtad de algunas manadas de hombres lobos. No quiere perderte por lo que sucedió con Sirius."

El mayor se tensó y cuestionó, "¿Pero es verdad? ¿Sirius era un Mortífago?"

El joven se levantó y miró enojado a Remus, "¿Qué si lo era? No merecía ir a Azkabán sólo por eso. No había hecho nada ilegal o incorrecto. No había lastimado a nadie."

Remus le miró con tristeza y respondió, "Pero entonces Dumbledore pensó que Sirius merecía ir a Azkabán porque era un Mortífago-"

Orión gritó, "¡SIRIUS SOLAMENTE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MORTÍFAGO POR MÍ! ¡PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN PARA PROTEGERME DE VOLDEMORT! ¡ÉL NUNCA QUIZO SER UNO! ¡ÉL HIZO TODO POR MÍ!"

El licántropo se levantó lentamente frente a Orión y dijo cautelosamente, "Comprendo, Orión. Sé que esa sería la única razón por la que Sirius se convertiría en uno. Pero Dumbledore pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al entregar a Sirius, puesto que era un Mortífago-"

El chico agarró las túnicas de Remus y escupió furioso, "¿Y que hay de la inocencia de Sirius? Dumbledore sabía acerca de Pettigrew, ¡sabía toda la verdad y no le importó! ¡Permitió que los Aurores me sostuvieran! Merlín sabrá que planeaba para mí después de verme lanzar hechizos oscuros. ¿Y aún así te paras allí y justificas sus acciones? ¿Después de que él es la razón por la que el último de tus amigos está muerto? ¡De que ahora estés completamente solo en el mundo!"

El cuerpo de Remus tembló ligeramente pero el muchacho continuó presionando, "¿Qué vas a hacer, Remus? ¿Tomarás el bando del asesino de Sirius? Porque eso es lo que es Dumbledore, no te engañes. ¿Te unirás a la Orden y te convertirás en mi enemigo?"

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron grandemente y dijo tembloroso, "No tengo a donde más ir. La escuela sabe que soy un hombre lobo y los padres le escribieron a Dumbledore pidiendo por mi remoción. No tuvo más opción que despedirme, pero dijo que podía unirme a la Orden y vivir en los cuarteles-"

Orión sacudió furiosamente a Remus y exclamó, "¡No ves que te está manipulando! Dumbledore tiene suficiente poder político para permitir que enseñes en Hogwarts si ese es su deseo. El Ministerio no puede interferir en sus decisiones de personal, ¡no bajo las leyes actuales! Tú serviste a tu propósito como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y como una forma de atraer a Sirius a Hogwarts, lo cual estoy seguro era la intención inicial de Dumbledore cuando te contrato puesto que aún no sabía acerca de Pettigrew. ¡Y ahora quiere que seas parte de la Orden para mandarte como enviado a los hombres lobos! ¡Te está usando de nuevo y tú se lo estás permitiendo! ¡No lo necesitas! Puedes quedarte en Black Manor. Yo no necesito de este lugar de todas formas y puedo visitarte seguido si vives aquí, nadie lo sabrá. Pero debes tomar tu decisión ahora. Si te unes a la Orden no te lo perdonaré, no lo comprenderé. Dumbledore se convirtió, desde esa noche, en mi enemigo. Cualquiera de la Orden es mi enemigo también. No mostraré piedad. Si te unes a ellos te convertirás en mi enemigo también."

Remus tomó los hombros de muchacho y dijo tristemente, "Nunca sería tu enemigo, Orión. Pero no puedo darle la espalda a la Luz. Soy un mago blanco."

El joven respondió frustrado, "No te estoy pidiendo que le des la espalda a la Luz. ¡Sólo que no te unas a la Orden! Te pido que abras los ojos y aceptes que Dumbledore te está manipulando. Te pido que vivas en Black Manos y te quedes a mi lado. Eres todo lo que me queda, Remus." Hizo una pausa y entonces dijo, "Sólo respóndeme esto, ¿apoyarás a Dumbledore?"

El hombre se sintió incómodo y reflexionó profundamente. Después de un tiempo miró a los ojos de Orión y dijo resueltamente, "No." Hizo una pausa y agregó, "Creo que me has dicho la verdad. Comprendo tus sospechas acerca de los motivos de Dumbledore y aunque no puedo estar seguro de que estás en lo correcto, no puedo apoyar realmente a Dumbledore ahora que sé que dejó que Sirius fuera Besado."

Orión suspiró con alivio y preguntó, "¿Te quedarás en Black Manor? Por favor, quiere ser capaz de visitarte frecuentemente y este es el mejor lugar para ti. Tendrás todo lo que necesitas aquí. Le pediré a los elfos domésticos que compren la Poción Matalobos para ti cada mes."

Remus suspiró cauteloso y respondió, "Muy bien, me quedaré aquí. Gracias por la oferta, Orión."

El chico asintió y entonces dijo tristemente, "¿Por qué insistes en negar quien verdaderamente eres, Remus?" El hombre le miró confundido y el joven continuó, "Tal vez allá sido criado como un mago de luz pero eres una criatura oscura, Remus. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Niegas tu verdadera naturaleza y al hacerlo te lastimas. Deberías aceptar y abrazar tu naturaleza de hombre lobo; serías más fuerte si lo hicieras. Me entristece que vivas tu vida tratando de reprimirla. Deberías de estar luchando por los derechos de los hombres lobos. Sabes que la Luz nunca le concederá a los tuyos igualdad de derechos y que siempre les temerán y despreciarán, sin embargo aún los apoyas."

El hombre suspiró y replicó, "¿Y qué quiere que haga? No puedo encontrar trabajo, no tengo dinero para una campaña por los derechos de los licántropos y no hay nadie a quien le interese."

Orión levantó una ceja y contradijo, "Los magos oscuros se preocupan, Remus. En la primera guerra, el Señor Oscuro negoció con las manadas de hombres lobos para darles igualdad de derechos una vez que venciera."

Remus le miró con escepticismo y dijo, "El Dark Lord solamente quería usarlos como máquinas asesinas, cachorro. A él no le importa. Dudo mucho que hubiera mantenido sus promesas con las manadas."

El joven le sonrió, "Ah, pero tal vez esta vez sea diferente. Si las manadas tuvieran un buen líder, uno que entendiera cómo opera el Señor Oscuro, entonces tal vez él podría conseguir un buen trato. Un líder que sea suficientemente poderoso y que pudiera amenazar al Señor Oscuro con enviar a los hombres lobos contra él y sus Mortífagos si intenta retractarse de en sus promesas." Hizo una pausa y atravesó a Remus con su mirada verde, "Tú podrías ser ese, Remus. Tú podrías guiarlos. Finalmente podrías hacer algo por tu propia especie. Y yo haría todo lo que está en mi poder para ayudarte. Piénsalo, Remus. Tienes mucho tiempo en tus manos, ¿por qué no invertirlo en una buena causa?"

Las cejas del hombre casi llegaron a la raíz de su cabello y murmuró, "Bueno… tal vez yo podría… pero yo nunca he…"

Orión capturó las manos de Remus y gentilmente dijo, "Tú eres el mejor para guiarlos. Si aceptas tu naturaleza licántropo serías muy poderoso y eres listo y sabes también de los trucos del Señor Oscuro. Sería un buen negociador." Pausó y tomó una decisión, "Él está de vuelta, Remus." El hombre hizo una mueca y el joven continuó, "El Dark Lord ha regresado. Estoy seguro de que leíste acerca de la huída de Azkabán." Remus asintió en confusión, "Bueno, ahora mismo él tiene más Mortífagos que nunca. Se está preparando para reiniciar la guerra. Te recomendaría que contactaras a las manadas de hombres lobos tan pronto como sea posible y comiences a tomar el control. Ellos te necesitan. Solamente tienen a Greyback en este momento y no muchos lo apoyan."

Remus jadeó, "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Orión le sonrió torcidamente, "Yo mismo vi a Voldemort. Tuve el inmenso placer de torturar a tu creador por un rato, Remus. Debo decir que nunca me había sentido tan feliz de ser capaz de torturar a alguien en mi vida. Creo que sólo será sobrepasado cuando tenga la dicha de matar a Pettigrew."

El joven vio que el hombre lobo estaba por hacer muchas preguntas y rápidamente dijo, "No importan los por que y los cómo. Ahora que sabes que Voldemort esta de regreso y que Greyback está tratando de controlar a las manadas, bastante mal si me permites decir. Él es demasiado cruel y alocado; no es bueno para ellos. Si quieres hacer algo verdaderamente importante, entonces ve con las manadas, observa donde están posicionados y que puedes hacer para ayudarlos. Me uniré a Voldemort pero nunca permitiré que me marque. Puedo ayudarte desde adentro. Podremos lograr grandes cosas si trabajamos juntos."

Remus asintió y entonces parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Orión le sonrió con satisfacción y se despidió de él después de enseñarle cómo modificar las protecciones y prometerle cartas frecuentemente.

Tan pronto como Orión llegó a su dormitorio en la Casa del Dark Lord, lanzó una poderosa protección y hechizos de silencio y abrió el medallón.

Tom le miró con sus oscuros azules y preguntó, "¿Cómo salió todo?"

Orión se sentó en su cama y respondió con voz cansada, "Fue demasiado tarde, Tom. Mi padre ya había sido Besado."

El joven hombre le miró con preocupación y respondió suavemente, "Lo siento, Orión. Debió haber sido terrible para ti ver a tu padre así."

Orión suspiró y se estiró en la cama, colocando el medallón sobre su pecho y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miró a Tom y estaba sorprendido de ver una sincera preocupación y tristeza en los ojos de su amigo. Tom había cambiado, se dio cuenta repentinamente. Y había sucedido gradualmente. Parecía comprenderlo mejor y se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba acerca de ese cambio pero calentaba su corazón al mismo tiempo. Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, "Gracias, Tom. Fue verdaderamente horrible pero ya han pasado muchos días y he tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de ello y aceptar que no hay nada que pudiera hacer. Solamente me pregunto si hay alguna manera de que pueda recuperar su alma…"

Tom frunció el ceño en reflexión y replicó, "Bueno, nunca que escuchado que se revierta un Beso… pero tal vez un nigromante [10] pudiera hacer-"

El joven se sentó, tomó el relicario para llevarlo cerca de su rostro y urgentemente preguntó, "¿Un nigromante? ¿Estás seguro?"

Riddle alzó una ceja y respondió, "No esto seguro, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, entonces sería un nigromante. Sólo ellos pueden convocar espíritus y almas. En el caso de un alma que ha sido removida de un cuerpo por el Beso de un Dementor, un nigromante podría necesitar capturar al Dementor y extraer el alma de él. Así es como creo que podría hacerse pero nunca ahondé en las Artes de Necromancia, es sólo una suposición."

Orión asintió y las ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Tenía sentido. Solamente un nigromante tendría tal poder. ¿Pero sería capaz de convertirse en uno? Ahora que tenía más razones que nunca. Se preguntaba si podría forzar a Vagnarov a enseñarle las artes. Pero sabía que el mago se rehusaría. Tendría que esperar hasta su sexto año y probar que tenía los poderes para estudiarlas. Sólo esperaba tener verdaderamente la capacidad. Era su única esperanza. Pero sí un nigromante era capaz de revertir el Beso ¿por qué no lo mencionaba ningún libro acerca de Dementores? Seguramente habría una breve nota acerca de ello. Tal vez no era tan simple, tal vez un nigromante necesitaba algo más para lograrlo… jadeó. ¡Él sabía de algo que seguramente ayudaría! La herramienta perfecta para un nigromante… ¡La Piedra de la Resurrección! Estaba seguro de que Cadmus Peverell había sido uno para ser capaz de crear tal piedra. Y la había utilizado para traer de vuelta a la vida a su amor perdido. Sería perfecta para extraer el alma de Sirius del Dementor y colocarla en su cuerpo. Y el alma de su padre nunca había dejado el plano mortal; no sería necesario que sufriera cuando regresara a la vida como lo hizo la mujer de Cadmus. ¡Sí! ¡Esa era la respuesta! Orión suspiró cauteloso. Bueno, sólo necesitaba esperar hasta su sexto año, probar que tenía el poder de convertirse en un nigromante, estudiar las artes por dos años y encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte mientras tanto. No era exactamente pan comido, pero lo haría. Había planeado hacerlo antes y ahora tenía muchas más razones.

Orión miró a Tom y dijo sonriente, "Gracias, Tom. Eres verdaderamente un genio."

El hombre alzó una ceja y exclamó arrogantemente, "Siempre lo he sabido y me alegra que por fin te dieras cuenta. Pero tal vez me pregunte ¿cómo fue que te ayudé está vez?"

El chico sonrió petulante y dijo, "Me dijiste que necesitaba convertirme en un nigromante," los ojos del mayor se abrieron grandemente y continuó, "Los Hydras somos probados en nuestro sexto año para ver si tenemos los poderes para convertirnos en uno. Si paso el examen entonces estaría aprendiendo como volverme uno durante mis dos últimos años. Es mi única oportunidad de traer de vuelta a mi padre."

Tom preguntó cuidadosamente, "¿Y crees que tienes el poder?"

El joven suspiró con cautela, "No lo sé, pero debo tratar. Buscaré más información acerca de ellos y le preguntaré al Director. Es quien enseña Necromancia. Tal vez me diga si es posible rescatar un alma de un Dementor y traer de regreso a la vida a esa persona."

Riddle asintió y cuestionó, "¿Con quién estás viviendo ahora?"

"No lo sé todavía. Tal vez con los Malfoy si ganan mi custodia, porque Narcisa es mi tía dos veces removida. Ahora estoy en la Casa del Señor Oscuro," informó Orión.

"¡¿Qué?!" jadeó Tom. Entonces exclamó urgentemente, "¿Haz asegurado la habitación con las protecciones que te enseñé? ¡Estás tomando un gran riesgo al hablar conmigo aquí!"

El joven respondió apresuradamente, "Sí, usé tus hechizos. No te preocupes Tom. He sido muy cuidadoso y no usaré el medallón. Lo mantendré en mi baúl duramente resguardado."

Riddle se relajó un poco y cuestionó, "¿Pero por qué estás aquí?"

Black respondió calmadamente, "Rescatamos a todos los Mortífagos de Azkabán y actualmente se están quedando aquí. El Señor Oscuro le dijo a Lucius que permanecería aquí hasta que ganara mi custodia. Narcisa se está quedando aquí también para cuidar a Bellatrix."

Tom sonrió abiertamente, "Entonces el Dark Lord tiene a todos sus Mortífagos de vuelta."

Orión asintió, "Sí. Creo que planea hacer algo pronto. Espero que no permanezca escondido por mucho más tiempo. Pienso que necesitamos más aliados…"

El hombre le miró y cuestionó calmadamente, "¿Cómo te ha tratado el Señor Oscuro?"

"Bueno, casi no lo veo. Pero como es usual," respondió, "Es violento y malévolo. Y creo que tiene algún retorcido plan para usarme para su conveniencia-"

"¿Te ha lastimado?" Preguntó preocupado.

El chico levantó una ceja y exclamó burlón, "¿Por qué, Tom? No sabía que te preocupara. ¿No siempre me decías que el Señor Oscuro siempre hacía lo que era mejor?"

Tom frunció el ceño y gruñó, "Tal vez me preocupa un poco. Después de todo el esfuerzo que puse para hacerte un decente mago oscuro, creo que es algo natural-"

Orión le interrumpió con una sonrisilla y exclamó, "No sudes, Tom. Está bien admitir que me has tomado cariño."

Riddle gruñió, "No me gusta nadie. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré."

El joven simplemente le sonrió y suavemente exclamó, "Bueno, tú me agradas, Tom, y no temo decirlo."

El rostro del mayor se suavizó momentáneamente pero luego replicó, "¿Me dirás si te ha hecho algo sí o no?"

Orión se puso serio para responder, "Trató de marcarme."

La ceja de Tom se alzó en sorpresa y preguntó, "¿Por qué? Eres demasiado joven. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que trató? ¿No lo consiguió?"

Black calmadamente le informó, "Él dijo que quería que fuera su seguidor. Mos-mostré algunos poderes durante la irrupción en Azkabán y creo que le hizo darse cuenta de que era un digno seguidor aún siendo tan joven. Pero cuando trató de marcarme, me rehusé. Finalmente sólo convirtió mi anillo en un traslador, así que puede convocarme cuando le plazca."

El hombre frunció el ceño y cuestionó, "¿Qué poderes mostraste?"

Orión suspiró, "No estoy seguro. No lo hice apropósito. Pero cuando vi que mi padre había sido Besado simplemente perdí el control y mis poderes fluyeron a través de mí. Fue realmente extraño. La celda estaba quemada y mi magia sólo se arremolinaba a mí alrededor tratando de destruir todo. El Señor Oscuro fue capaz de entrar y despertarme."

Tom respondió pensativamente, "Suena como magia accidental disparada por un exabrupto emocional. Tus poderes siempre parecen intensificarse con tus emociones." Clavó sus oscuros ojos azules en los de Orión y continuó, "Pero nunca escuché de tan poderoso despliegue de magia… ¿y dijiste que quemó todo?" El joven asintió, "¿Serías capaz de hacer lo nuevo concientemente?"

El joven se alboroto ante la pregunta y reconoció, "No estoy seguro. Pero recuerdo como me sentí. Tal vez pueda hacerlo si practico."

Riddle asintió y dijo, "Deberías, Orión. Trata de liberar tu poder así de nuevo e intenta controlarlo. Úsalo y moldéalo en lo que tú quieras."

Orión asintió y Tom cuestionó curioso, "¿Por qué rechazaste la Marca Oscura?"

El chico le miró con incredulidad, "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nunca le permitiré que me marque! Le dije que quería ser tratado como su igual y que nunca aceptaría su marca."

El mayor gruño, "¡Tonto, no debiste decirle eso! Supongo que te torturó por un rato después de eso."

Orión sonrió burlón y respondió, "No lo hizo. Se puso furioso, créelo, y me dijo en términos inequívocos que me marcaría en el futuro. Pero le había dicho antes que me convertiría en su seguidor así que tal vez no me torturó por eso."

Tom arqueó una ceja, "Bueno, su reacción es inesperada. Supongo que lo impresionaste lo suficiente que no quiere perderte como seguidor. Pero se cuidadoso con él. No puedes antagonizar tan abiertamente."

El joven frunció el ceño, "No estaba enemistándome con él. ¡Sólo me rehusé a ser marcado! ¡No me convertiré en su propiedad!"

Tom le sorió altanero, "No hay nada de malo en ser la propiedad del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez lo encuentres atractivo."

Orión resopló, "Sí, claro. No hay nada que yo desee más que convertirme en su servil sirviente. Nunca permitiré que me convierta en uno de sus Mortífagos. La forma en la que se someten ante él sería intolerable para mí. Nunca actuaría de tal manera."

Riddle amplió su sonrisa, "Perot al vez ahora que ha tomado interés en ti, puede que te trate diferente. Tal vez te considere único. ¿No te gustaría sentir lo que es ser el favorito del Dark Lord? ¿Ser envidiado por el resto y tener su atención prodigada en ti todo el tiempo? El Señor Oscuro puede ser muy encantador e irresistible cuando quiere."

Orión se atragantó y cuestionó horrorizado, "¿Estás sugiriendo que él tal vez tenga un interés personal en mí? ¿Qué él podría estar interesado en mí en-en es forma?"

El mayor frunció el entrecejo y preguntó secamente, "¿Qué tiene eso de atemorizante? Sería un gran honor para ti si el Dark Lord te escoge como su amante."

El joven rompió en un ataque de tos y luego balbuceó, "¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?! ¡Eso sería horrible! Yo nunca podría estar con alguien como él. Tan-tan-"

Tom escupió molesto, "¿Tan qué?"

Orión le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo, "¡Tan cruel! ¡Tan perverso y violento! ¡Yo no podría estar con alguien que no tiene remordimiento en torturarme cada vez que no está de buen humor! ¡Incluso no creo que sea capaz de amar a nadie! Y yo no podría estar con alguien que no pudiera amarme."

La cara del retrato se oscureció y gruñó, "¿Prefieres a alguien como tu pequeño vampiro sobre un gran y poderoso mago oscuro como el Señor Oscuro?"

Inmediatamente respondió, "¡Claro! Yo sé que Lez me ama. Me trata con gentileza y me demuestra su amor en cada acción. Él es cariñoso y compasivo-"

Tom le interrumpió, "¡Es débil e inferior! ¡No tiene comparación con el Dark Lord!"

Orión negaba con su cabeza, "Tal vez no sea tan poderoso pero no es inferior. Él es diferente. Como sea, esta discusión es ridícula. El Señor Oscuro no está interesado en mí de esa manera y de cualquier manera yo soy demasiado joven para tener amantes-"

El hombre arqueó una ceja y le interrumpió, "¿Aún no has tomado al pequeño vampiro como tu amante?"

El joven hizo una mueca y respondió fríamente, "No es algo que te incumba pero no, no lo he hecho. Es mi novio y planeo estar con él por mucho tiempo, así que no hay prisa. Quiero sentirme preparado antes de hacer algo más-más-íntimo."

El rostro de Tom se iluminó y agregó con una sonrisa burlona, "Tal vez no estás atraído por él."

Orión alegó, "¡Claro que lo estoy! Él es extremadamente guapo y-"

Tom interrumpió de nuevo y dijo con una sonrisa de lado, "¿Y el Dark Lord no lo es? ¿No te sientes atraído por él?"

Black vaciló y estrechó sus ojos, "¡No me interesa si el Señor Oscuro es atractivo! ¡No es mi tipo! No me gusta su personalidad-"

"No respondiste a mi pregunta," alegó Tom con aires de suficiencia, "¿Te sientes atraído por él o no?"

Orión bufó con indignación y respondió en un susurro reacio, "Tal vez sienta cierto encanto hacia su magia… ¡pero nada más!"

Tom le sonrió a sabiendas, "¡Suena como atracción para mí!"

El joven frunció el ceño y dijo fieramente, "¡No me importa a que te suene! ¡No es atracción! Aborrezco al hombre. Es extremadamete poderoso, lo admito. Y su poder es seductor pero sería el último mago con quien me involucraría románticamente. Además, él solamente me está usando así como yo lo hago con él para alcanzar nuestras metas en común. ¡No habrá nada más entre nosotros!"

Tom preguntó suavemente, "¿Me encuentras atractivo?"

La quijada del heredero de los Black cayó y mirando a Tom con incredulidad. Se recompuso y miró dentro de los profundos ojos azules. Podía ver cierto nerviosismo en ellos, un destello de vulnerabilidad que le sorprendió hasta la médula. Respondió con un vacilante susurro, "Yo-yo creo que eres muy guapo… me gustas mucho…"

Tom le ofreció una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, Orión sintió que su corazón daba una pequeña sacudida. Agitó su cabeza y replicó con agitación, "¡Esto es una locura! Tú eres un retrato y ¿qué tiene que ver con que encuentre atractivo al Señor Oscuro o no? ¡Me voy a dormir!"

Orión vio a Tom sonriéndole victoriosamente y cerró de golpe el relicario. Fue a dormir murmurando acerca de locos retratos que deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Ya sabes que un comentario

No cuesta nada

Pero hace feliz a la traductora

Muchas gracias por leer

Kisses de chocolate.

[9] N/T: Bueno la palabra 'coot' que es la que emplea la autora tiene varios significados y más que nada son acerca de aves pero también significa 'estúpido' aunque suene fuera de contexto.

[10] NT: Bueno aquí aclaro que no había encontrado la traducción de la palabra "necromancer" y es nigromante


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes que ha creado y pertenecen a JK Rowling, incluyendo publicaciones varias, pero no limitadas, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoat Books, y la Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero y no se viola ni el copyright ni se pretende la infracción de ninguna marca.

AN: Sé que el nombre de Orión se ha usado antes, pero me gusta el sonido de este nombre. Me gusta más que Polux, Castor, Aldebaran o Antares.

Notas de la Traductora: Creo que es un capitulo de bastante transición, pero empieza muy fuerte y eso se disfruta leyendo y traduciendo... bueno al menos yo he disfrutado mucho con el comienzo de este capítulo, y espero que vosotrs también lo hagáis.

Notas de Sakurita: Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo lo ha traducido una chica muy amable llamada Izzy Black para apresurar el proceso jejejeje. Espero que les guste y yo le haré llegar sus comentarios. La verdad que ahora le tengo mucho más respeto a las Betas porque realmente es un trabajo pesado el revisar todo un texto para encontrar errores o correcciones de dedo. Lamento el retraso pero aunque hace mucho que tenía el capítulo no había podido terminar de corregirlo por diversas razones. Espero les guste.

**Enjoy****!**

**Capitulo 19 - "El Primer**** Llamado y el Baile de Cumpleaños"**

Durante la siguiente semana Orión ayudó a Narcisa a cuidar de los Lestranges y de los otros Mortífagos que rescataron, los curaron y descansaron esperando a que su Lord los llamara. Bellatrix se despertó cuando Orión no se encontraba en la habitación, pero Narcisa le previno de verla, diciendo que Bellatrix estaba un poco inestable mentalmente y no era seguro para él que estuviera aún a su alrededor.

Orión se encontraba en medio de su habitación. Se encontraba en profunda meditación, intentando convocar su magia oscura, la que surgió en Azkaban. Siguiendo el consejo de Tom practicaba a diario pero aún no controlaba los resultados. Cerró los ojos y se centró en su núcleo mágico. Podía verlo en su mente, como un gran y pulsante torbellino de luces. Iba más lejos, capa tras capa de su magia, intentando encontrar la fuente de su magia negra. Podía sentir su cuerpo, en algún lugar dentro de él, en el fondo, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Orión pensaba que tenía que centrarse en el núcleo, detrás de todas las capas de magia, pero parecía que nunca sería capaz de llegar tan lejos. Cada vez que lo inspeccionaba, su núcleo parecía interminable y terminaba exhausto sin ser capaz de alcanzar su centro. Frunció el ceño mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Tenía que haber una forma de llamar a la superficie la magia, hacerla escapar del centro y llenar su cuerpo como había pasado en Azkaban. Tom decía que podía ser provocador por sus emociones.

Empezó a pensar sobre su padre... en su cara fría y blanca, sus ojos grises y vacíos mirando a la nada... Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo el cuerpo y la pena empezaba a llenarle el corazón. Pero su magia no se estimulaba. Se concentró más y pensó en los momentos felices que tuvo con su padre. Pero solo lo llevaba a un doloroso anhelo y desesperación... sacudió su cabeza. En Azkaban, su magia oscura rugió con furia, intentando destruirlo todo. Se dio cuenta que no podía llamar al amor; era el odio y su deseo de venganza lo que la avivó. Volvió atrás, a esa fatídica noche, recordaba a Pettigrew chillar y suplicar por su vida. Comenzó a sacudirse de rabia y de disgusto. Pettigrew llamando a Sirius traidor, intentando de convencer a Remus su propia inocencia. Orión gruñó mentalmente. Continuó. Los Dementores acechando a Sirius, chupando sus memorias... Pettigrew justificando su traición... Snape testificando contra Sirius a los Aurores solo para satisfacer su ciega venganza... Dumbledore diciendo que Sirius merecía ir a Azkaban... Dumbledore despreciando la inocencia de su padre... dejando a los Aurores arrestarlo... dejando a un hijo ver como su padre era tomado para ser Besado... la furia de Orión creció, su deseo de venganza se intensificó... hasta que viera la sangre de Dumbledore derramada, hasta viera a Pettigrew retorcerse de dolor a sus pies... dejó que los sentimientos inundaran su mente... luego, lo sintió. Un cosquilleo en su piel, un furioso rugido de fuego en su interior. Mentalmente inspeccionó su núcleo... vio un punto negro, un hilo de magia enroscándose en su núcleo. Se concentró más, se imaginó a si mismo torturando a Dumbledore, matando a Pettigrew... y los hilos negros pulsaron violentamente y se hicieron más largos. Apretó sus puños y sus dientes. Incrementó su ira, experimentó los violentos escenarios en su mente. La magia oscura empezaba a salir de su núcleo, podía verlo, remolinos negros, hilos pequeños, vibrando en su interior. Tiró de ellos y liberó más magia oscura. Sintió que su cuerpo se iba llenando, como un fuego ardiente que lo consumía. Y, oh, el poder... el intenso placer del poder que barría su cuerpo, pidiendo ser usado para acabar con sus enemigos. Lo sentía todo en su cuerpo. Sus palmas hormigueaban, sus dedos casi quemaban, y su cicatriz pulsaba placenteramente. Sintió un escalofrío, la sensación fue inesperada, casi erótica. Se sentía lleno de oscuridad y sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados.

Abrió sus ojos y miró sus manos. Sus blancas palmas emanaban una blanda aura oscura. Se centró para traer más magia negra a la superficie. No rompió su concentración y continuó pensando sobre venganza, dolor, sangre, tortura y muerte. La blanda aura oscura se volvió oscura y densa con torbellinos de negror. Llevó sus palmas hacia delante y arrugó sus cejas en concentración. Podía sentir su frente empapándose con sudor y su cuerpo estremecerse de calor. Calor, pensó, así es como se siente, como un fuego interno rugiendo. Se focalizó en los oscuros remolinos que se volvían en flamas negras que lamían sus palmas. Sentía el calor en su frente pero no le hacía daño. ¿Con su magia oscura podía hacer las formas que quería? ¿Era ese fuego real y podía quemar a otros? Concentró más magia en sus manos y sin varita disparó las llamas. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio un haz de llamas negras alcanzando una silla y rápidamente devorándola en una nube de humo negro. Tiró su cuerpo atrás y se desplumó. Se sentía drenado. Miraba sus palmas y vio que sus llamas se habían ido. Cansado se sentó en su cama y pensó sobre lo sucedido. Estaba claro que solo sus oscuras emociones eran capaces de llamar a su magia oscura a la superficie y que parecía ser capaz de darle la forma que quería. Orión frunció el ceño, bien puede que no cualquier forma, tendría que practicar más y ver en que podía convertirla. Pero convertirla en un fuego real era un claro indicativo de que la posibilidad estaba ahí. Y eso tenía sentido. Los teóricos de la magia oscura creían que el origen estaba en la magia sin refinar de la Tierra, por eso volver la magia oscura en un elemento natural parecía algo razonable de hacer. Se preguntó cuántos magos eran capaces de hacerlo. No había leído sobre el tema, pero seguro que si él podía otros magos oscuros también. Aunque podía considerarse como magia sin varita y no muchos eran capaces de hacerlo...

De pronto sintió alrededor de su dedo pequeño una fuerte quemazón. Frunció el ceño y vio que su dedo estaba negro y brillando, suspiró. Aparentemente Voldemort estaba llamando a sus Mortífagos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo ahora que se sentía tan cansado? Rápidamente se levantó y pronunció un Scorgify sobre sí mismo. Agarró la máscara negra que llevaba en Azkaban y se la puso. Se tiró la capa negra con capucha sobre sus hombros y presionó con la punta de su varita el anillo.

Orión se traslado con el traslador en la Cámara de Convocación y vio el resto de Mortífagos que aún estaban formando dos hileras en semicírculo alrededor del trono de Voldemort. Podía ver que muchos de ellos habían sido rescatados de Azkaban estaban ahí. Y había reconocido a Venerian Vlonski, Xander Fornax, Konstantin Kavsir y Richard Parkinson entre los reunidos.

Voldemort se elevó de su trono y se dirigió a sus seguidores, escrutándolos con su roja mirada, "Bienvenidos otra vez, mis leales sirvientes. Finalmente nuestra familia está completa. Esos que permanecieron en Azkaban en vez de renunciar a vuestra lealtad a mí, permanecerán por sobre cualquier otro."

"¡Señor!" interrumpió Bellatrix, echándose en los pies de Voldemort y fervorosa besó sus ropas. "¡Gracias, Señor! ¡Gracias por liberarnos! Siempre permaneceré leal, siempre fiel. ¡Sabía que usted regresaría por nosotros!"

Orión arrugó la nariz con disgusto. ¿Cómo podía Bellatrix caer tan bajo haciendo tal acto de servidumbre? ¡Era una Black! ¡Debía mostrar más orgullo!

El Lord miró a sus pies y sonrió levemente mientras con uno de sus largos y blancos dedos trazaba su mejilla. La mujer se estremeció de placer, Orión se atragantó cuando vio su reacción y como ella miraba a Voldemort con adoración, estando a sus pies.

El Dark Lord inexplicablemente conectó la mirada con el joven y sonrió mientras hacía correr su dedo a lo largo de la cara de ella. El joven Black se estremeció con la intensa mirada que le daba Voldemort.

Voldemort bajó la mirada para ver a Bellatrix y le dijo tranquilamente, "Bella, nunca he dudado de tu lealtad. Levanta y toma tu lugar al lado de tu marido".

"Sí, mi Señor", dijo con una sonrisa afectada mientras se levantaba.

"Lestranges, vengan al frente", ordenó.

Orión vio a Rodolphus y Rabastan dar unos pasos adelante y arrodillarse para besar la túnica de su señor, luego se alzaron dándole una reverencia.

"Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley, Jugson, Avery, Mulciber, Carrows…" los llamó mientras los mencionados se acercaban, se arrodillaban delante él y con sus cabezas le reverenciaban.

Los miró con una pequeña sonrisa dijo, "Son mis más leales seguidores. Van a formar parte del Circulo Interno, como la última vez." Luego frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿Donde está Crouch?"

Yaxley contestó, aún con su cabeza en reverencia, "Mi Señor, vi como los guardias arrastraban su cadáver fuera de la celda algunos años atrás. Está muerto, Mi Señor."

Los ojos de Voldemort centellearon en rabia y con tranquilidad dijo, "Hemos perdido uno de nuestros más leales, va a ser vengado-"

De pronto un mago pequeño y gordo apareció en medio de la habitación llevando consigo una mujer inconsciente. Los Mortífagos arrodillados frente a Voldemort se levantaron y apuntaron con sus varitas al recién llegado y los otros que estaban en el círculo cogieron sus varitas. Orión se puso de puntillas para ver mejor pero solo podía ver la espalda del mago.

El Dark Lord estrechó sus ojos como rendijas y siseó peligrosamente, "Wortmail, has regresado a mí-"

El Black se tensó y con enfado cogió su varita. Pudo ver que otros Mortífagos murmuraban con enfado y se movían para torturar el traidor.

Pettigrew dejó a la mujer y se lanzó a sí mismo a los pies de Voldemort mientras alegaba con voz pequeña y patética, "Mi Señor- Nunca he dejado de estar a su servicio- Esperaba por su regreso-"

Con enfado el Señor Oscuro empujó a Pettigrew lejos de sus pies y gruñó, "No apareciste cuando llamé por primera vez a mis Mortífagos. Te escondiste. Me has traicionado-"

El animago gimoteó y con desesperación exclamó, "¡No, Mi Señor! Intenté volver a usted-¡Black! Me encontró Black. Él lo traicionó, Mi Señor. Era leal a Dumbledore, quería vengar a los Potter. ¡No quería que regresará a su lado!"

Orión con fuerza y rabia cogió su varita y tuvo que contenerse de maldecir a la rata traidora.

El Señor Oscuro miró con despreció al pequeño hombre y con disgustó expuso, "Y tú también me traicionaste, Wortmail. Me enviaste a los Potter sabiendo lo que podía pasar-"

"¡No!" gimoteo Pettigrew agarrando la túnica del Lord mientras seguía de cuclillas, "Nunca supe que podía haber pasado- Nunca imaginé que el chico Potter podía vencerle-"

Voldemort arrancó su túnica de las garras de Pettigrew y siseó con furia, "¡El mocoso Potter no me venció! Sobrevivió por pura suerte".

El pequeño hombre chilló y contestó precipitadamente, "Por supuesto, Mi Señor, nunca quise decir-"

"¡_Crucio_!" Conjuró el Dark Lord apuntando su varita a Pettigrew.

Orión sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía a Pettigrew como era castigado en el suelo mientras chillaba de dolor.

El Señor Oscuro terminó el hechizo y dijo a un gimiente y lloroso Pettigrew, "Has regresado porque te han descubierto, no por tu lealtad. Tus amigos han descubierto tu traición y han buscado venganza. No tienes ningún otro lugar para ir. ¿Aún esperas que te acepté en mis filas?"

Pettigrew se arrastró hacía Voldemort y lloriqueando dijo, "Puedo- Puedo espiar para usted, Mi Señor. He traído una empleada del Ministerio- ella tiene información- ella puede ser útil. Por favor, Mi Señor, por favor-"

Voldemort le miró impasible y fríamente contestó, "Tienes que ser castigado, Wortmail."

"Déjamelo a mí, Señor" dijo Bellatrix dando un paso adelante. Pettigrew chilló y se arrastró lejos de ella.

El Lord la miró con una fina sonrisa y dijo, "No, Bella. Tengo alguien mejor en mente para el trabajo." Miró alrededor y clavó sus ojos escarlata a Orión. "Black, muestra que puedes hacer. Puedes mutilarlo pero no matarlo."

El joven alzó una ceja en sorpresa y pasó adelante. Los Mortífagos se hicieron a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Bellatrix giró su cabeza hacia Orión y dijo con el ceño fruncido, "¿Un Black?"

Voldemort con una sonrisa replicó, "Si, querida Bella. Deja que te presente a tu sobrino, el hijo de Sirius Black, Orión."

Orión los alcanzó y Bellatrix lo miró con disgusto y espetó, "¿El hijo del traidor de la sangre?"

El joven miró dentro de sus ojos gris oscuro y siseó furioso, "¡Mi padre no era un traidor de la sangre! Se convirtió en un Mortífago y era leal a los Oscuros."

La mujer levantó su nariz y sarcástica dijo, "¿Y qué hace un niño pequeño como tu aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en tu cama durmiendo y abrazando tu osito de peluche?"

Orión oyó que muchos Mortífagos burlarse y reír por lo bajo, y Voldemort los miraba con la diversión pintada en su cara. Orión agarró su varita con enfado y espetó, "Parece que no, puesto que sido llamado aquí, como tú."

Black no la dejo contestar y se volvió hacía Pettigrew que lo miraba con los ojos salidos. Sonrió viciosamente y dijo, "Hola, Pettigrew. ¿Seguro que no esperabas que nos veríamos a ver otra vez?"

El pequeño hombre miró frenéticamente a Voldemort y chirrió, "¡Él es el traidor! ¡Estaba con su padre cuando me previnieron de su retorno!"

Orión le agarró violentamente por la túnica y furioso exclamó, "¡No mientas, maldito traidor! Estabas escondido y nunca planeaste volver al lado del Señor Oscuro. ¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste a mi padre, asquerosa rata!"

Lo lanzó al suelo y rápidamente profirió, "¡_Crucio_!"

Pettigrew se revolcó al suelo gritando que parara. Orión sentía emerger su magia oscura dentro de él, pidiendo ser usada. Pero la oprimió. No la controlaba aún y no quería mostrar a Voldemort que podía convocarla cuando quería. Sólo la había controlado hoy y necesitaba más tiempo para practicar antes de usarla delante de los otros. Y esperaba que la oportunidad se le presentase dentro de bastante tiempo. Sabía exactamente qué hacer para satisfacer su sed de venganza.

Levantó el hechizo y siseó, "_Sssserpentisss flameossss_"

Cuatro serpientes de fuego salieron de su varita y se alzaron delante de él esperando instrucciones.

Sintió a algunos Mortífagos jadear, seguro que los que habían sido rescatados de Azkaban no sabían que era hablante de pársel.

Miró a sus serpientes y siseó, _"Cógelo de sssuss muñecass y tobilloss. Muérdele para mantenerlo en ssssu sssitio."_

Las serpientes se deslizaron hacia Pettigrew y cada una se enrollo alrededor de un tobillo o una muñeca. Pettigrew chilló e intentó moverse lejos pero las serpientes lo mordieron y su cuerpo quedó congelado mientras el veneno entraba en su sistema sanguíneo, sus gritos pronto cesaron. Orión ya podía oler la carne quemada de Pettigrew donde las serpientes habían tocado la piel.

Se arrodilló a su lado y conjuró una larga daga. Vio como los ojos de Pettigrew se abrieron con terror y Orión le sonrió. "¿Que te cortaste para incriminar a mi padre y mandarlo a Azkaban de por vida? Ah, sí, me parece que lo recuerdo. Un dedo, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Pettigrew se hicieron imposiblemente grandes y el muchacho le sonrió. Orión se agachó para susurrarle al oído, "Esto es por toda la gente que has traicionado. Esto es por mi padre." Y con rapidez hizo bajar la afilada hoja de la daga y cortó a Pettigrew su mano izquierda de un golpe.

El cuerpo de animago se convulsionó ligeramente y su boca se retorció hasta mostrar un grito ahogado. La sangre brotaba de la muñeca amputada y Orión miraba con fascinación como la roja y espesa sangre se encharcaba a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Sentía una progresiva frialdad en su interior pero también una sensación de satisfacción. Pettigrew merecía algo mucho peor, lo sabía, pero nunca había sospechado sentirse recompensado al torturar a alguien. Sacudió su cabeza. Era una pequeña muestra de justicia. Pettigrew no merecía su lástima ni su clemencia.

Vio rodar los ojos del hombre hacía dentro de su cabeza. Provocado por las quemaduras y por la pérdida de sangre de su mano. Pronunció un Ennervate y Pettigrew cobró su conciencia. Rápidamente convocó un hechizo para sellar la muñeca y después un hechizo oscuro para impedir que se agregue una mano artificial.

Apuntó con su varita a la mano izquierda cortada, que descansaba en el suelo en medio de la encharcada sangre y dijo, "¡Incinerus!" La mano despareció en una bola de fuego y fue rápidamente reducida a un montón de polvo.

Orión se levantó y sacudió su varita para terminar el hechizo en pársel. Las cuatro serpientes desparecieron en una nube de humo negro y pudo ver como las muñecas y los tobillos de Pettigrew estaban quemados casi hasta el hueso. No le preocupaba, eso podía ser curado con pociones sanadoras. Miró su túnica y pantalones y vio que estaban empapados de la sangre de su víctima. Hizo una mueca y rápidamente convocó un fuerte Scourgify. El veneno en el cuerpo de Pettigrew parecía que había dejado de hacer efecto, ya que había empezado a lloriquear y se agarraba protectoramente su muñeca.

Se alejó y pronunció el último hechizo que había planeado usar en Pettigrew si alguna vez lo encontraba, "¡Dementia nocturna!"

Era un hechizo muy oscuro que forzaba a Pettigrew revivir sus peores sueños y memorias cada noche durante tres meses. El joven esperaba que le acosaran las muertes de los Potter y de Sirius.

Satisfecho, volvió a su mirada a los Mortífagos. Permanecían en silencio mirándolo y algunos sintiéndose inquietos. Bellatrix lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes y con una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos. Con condescendencia dijo, "Lo has hecho bien, pequeño sobrino."

Orión le sonrió y contesto, "Gracias, querida tía."

Voldemort le hecho un breve vistazo y con frialdad dijo a sus Mortífagos, "Alguien que saque de aquí a Pettigrew y le dé algunas pociones." Luego volvió a mirar a Orion y discretamente dijo, "Toma tu lugar al lado de Bella."

Orión asintió cortante y volvió al círculo. Vio que Lucius estaba al otro lado mirándole con una mueca de satisfacción.

El Lord se puso de pie delante él y ordenó, "Avery, trae al frente la bruja que ha capturado Pettigrew."

La mujer fue depositada delante de Voldemort quien rápidamente pronunció un Ennervate. Ella se levantó y jadeó al ver que los rojos ojos del Dark Lord le estaban mirando. Echó un vistazo alrededor con nervios y gritó, "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?"

Algunos Mortífagos rieron y la bruja se levantó con sacudidas del suelo. Orión sintió una punzada de lástima por ella y esperó que no fuera dañada.

El Señor Oscuro apuntó su varita hacía a ella y siseó, "¿Cuál es tu nombre y posición dentro del Ministerio?"

La mujer lo miró con miedo y tartamudeo, "¿Quién- quién eres? Tus- tus ojos..."

"¡Crucio!" gruño Voldemort y la bruja cayó al suelo chillando de dolor.

El joven silenciosamente suspiró y pidió a Morgana que la bruja tuviese el sentido común de responderle a Voldemort sin hacerlo enfadar más.

El hechizo terminó y la bruja sollozó al suelo, aún con espasmos de dolor persistiendo en su cuerpo.

El Dark Lord la miró fríamente y exclamó, "Si quieres que la tortura termine contestarás mis preguntas sin dilación."

La bruja se estremeció de terror en el suelo pero contestó con voz ronca, "Soy Bertha Jorkins. Estaba de vacaciones..." Miró alrededor sin comprender, "No sé cómo he llegado aquí-"

El Dark Lord la interrumpió impacientemente, "¿Qué haces en el Ministerio de Magia?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos Bertha lo miró y tartamudeo "T-trabajo en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes."

Voldemort frunció el ceño y miró a uno de sus Mortífagos, "Rosier, me informaste que restituirían este año el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Tienes alguna nueva información referente al Torneo?"

Rosier con calma respondió des de su lugar del semicírculo, "Si, Mi Señor. Todo ya está acordado. Las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons llegarán al octubre en Hogwarts."

Orión se tensó. ¿Tenían algo planeado para el Torneo? No le gustaba nada. Hogwarts estaría lleno de niños y atacar durante el Torneo causaría muertes innecesarias. Sus amigos estarían allí también y no quería que estuvieran en ninguna situación de peligro.

Voldemort sonrió y se volvió hacia la bruja. "Dime que han planeado para las pruebas."

Bertha contestó vacilante, "No sé mucho. N-no recuerdo... Hay tres pruebas... y una copa... pienso que es una copa..."

El Señor Oscuro la miró con las cejas fruncidas y siseó, "¿Tu departamento está organizando el Torneo y no recuerdas los detalles?"

Bertha se estremeció con miedo y balbuceó, "N-no tengo muy buena memoria... estoy intentando recordar pero no puedo... no entiendo..." Y rompió a sollozar.

Voldemort la miró con disgustó y con un rápido movimiento la apuntó con la varita y dijo, "¡Legilimens!"

El cuerpo de la bruja se tensó y se puso rígido. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y sus brazos cayeron al lado.

Orión miró a Voldemort sobrecogido. ¡Era capaz de convocar el hechizo sin ver a los ojos de la víctima! Pudo ver al Dark Lord concentrándose en los acristalados ojos, como si no estuviera en su propia mente. Era fascinante de observar.

Después de un rato el Lord rompió el hechizo y miró a la bruja con interés. "Tienes un fuerte Hechizo de Memoria bloqueando tus recuerdos."

Bertha recuperada de su hechizo y mirando con los ojos salidos, "¿Lo te-tengo? No lo recuerdo..."

Uno de los Mortífagos bufó y Voldemort la miró con una sonrisa cruel. "Puedo quitarlo por ti. ¿Quieres que lo haga?" dijo tranquilamente.

Black frunció el ceño. Remover un Hechizo de Memoria era muy peligroso, la víctima podía sufrir lesión cerebral si no era hecho con cuidado. Y a Voldemort no parecía importarle si lo hacía con delicadeza siempre que consiguiera la información que estaba bloqueada. Orión hizo un movimiento hacía delante pero Lucius lo agarró con fuerza su brazo y agitó su cabeza. El mensaje era claro, no debía interferir. Miró a Voldemort y sintió aprehensión por la mujer.

Bertha miró al hombre de ojos rojos con cautela y contestó, "No sé... puede ser peligroso... No recuerdo mucho sobre este tipo de hechizos..."

"¡Suficiente!" interrumpió el Lord impacientemente, "Mírame."

Instintivamente Bertha obedeció y Voldemort con rapidez puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Murmuró un hechizo que Orión no pudo oír y Bertha empezó a chillar con dolor mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente. El hombre miró dentro de sus ojos y agarró y apretó su cabeza. La bruja no dejó de gritar en agonía y largas lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos pero no parecía ser capaz de cerrarlos.

El muchacho tembló ligeramente en su lugar. La escena era horrible, ella sentía un dolor tan desesperado, sus gritos eran tormentosos. "No" susurró dentro de sin aliento cuando vio que la bruja empezaba a caerse la baba de la boca. ¡Voldemort le estaba separando la mente en dos! ¡Tenía que hacerle parar! Orion hizo otro movimiento hacía delante pero Lucius con fuerza agarró su brazo y siseó, "¡Quédate aquí, chico! ¡Déjale hacerlo! Ahora es demasiado tarde, en cualquier caso."

Orión acudió su cabeza con fuerza y violencia se deshizo de Lucius que tenía su brazo. Cuando empezó a ir hacia delante, Voldemort paró y saco la mano de la cabeza de la bruja. Ella cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo y el joven la miró con horror. Su cara estaba helada y distorsionada en una mueca de dolor y le caía la baba copiosamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecían vacíos. Involuntariamente se estremeció. Sus ojos eran como los de Sirius después del beso.

Miró a Voldemort con enfado y vio que él le devolvía la mirada mientras levantaba una ceja y con una burlona sonrisa en la cara.

Voldemort con voz sedosa preguntó, "¿Algo que quieras decir?"

Con rabia agarró su varita hacía su lado, podía sentir sus nudillos petar. Sí, maldito bastardo, pensó furioso, esto era innecesario, ¡le has destrozado la mente! ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Era demasiado tarde. Si decía algo lo único que conseguiría era ser torturando para mostrar desobediencia y falta de respeto.

El Dark Lord sonrió extensamente cuando vio los ojos del chico brillar con rabia. Ahí estaba el chico, delante de sus Mortífagos, mirándolo pequeño pero confiando en su poder y su justa rabia. Y tan impresionante hermoso con su pelo negro, contrastando con su piel blanca, y sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban. Una preciosa y única joya en medio de la oscuridad. Espero que continuara para ver si era inteligente también.

Orión se tragó su enfado en respuesta y sacudió secamente su cabeza antes de volver al lado de Lucius y Bellatrix.

Voldemort sonrió tenuemente en satisfacción y se dirigió a sus Mortífagos, "Parece que Bartemius Crouch puso un Hechizo de Memoria a la bruja. Ella descubrió algo muy interesante cuando fue a su casa para que signase unos documentos." Paró y continuó, "Barty Crouch Jr. esta vivo y ha puesto a su padre bajo la Maldición Imperius".

Algunos Mortífagos jadearon de sorpresa y Voldemort dijo, "Planearemos su rescate otro día. La bruja también tenía información valiosa sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos." Se volvió hacía Bellatrix y dijo, "Bella, encárgate de ella."

Bellatrix entusiasmada cruzó hacía delante y dijo, "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Orión cerró sus ojos en desesperación cuando vio la luz verde llenando su visión y sintió que su corazón se volvía un poco más frío. No le importaba ver el dolor a aquellos que lo merecían o que causaban su dolor, pero en aquella bruja que era inocente y que había intentado darles información. Sufrió un mucho y podría haberse evitado. Podría haber actuado antes... sacudió su cabeza. No estaba siendo realista. No podía haberlo detenido, incluso si lo quería. Voldemort lo habría maldecido y luego hubiera continuado con la violación en la mente. ¿Podía justificar sus acciones con ese argumento? ¿Podría estar a un lado y no hacer nada si ocurría otra vez? ¿Estaba preparado para apartar sus principios y moral para dejar esas cosas pasar a fin de evitar la tortura? Orion abrió sus ojos y suspiró con cautela. Intervendría cuando tuviera que proteger alguien realmente inocente y cuando supiera que podía ganar. No ganaba nada si intervenía cuando podía ser fácilmente parado.

Voldemort con voz imperativa dijo, "Pueden marcharse. El Circulo Interno, permanezca. Tenemos mucho que planear."

Los Mortífagos empezaron a desparecer y Orión vio a Rosier, Lucius, Bellatrix y los Lestranges quedándose con algunos otros. Se sintió agradecido de irse de la Cámara de Convocación sin mirar atrás.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta vio a Narcisa esperando por él. Se aproximó y con gentileza levantó su barbilla, "¿Estás bien?"

Orión le dio una pequeña sonrisa ganadora y asintió.

Narcisa suspiró y dijo, "Pienso que eres demasiado joven para participar en estos encuentros. No sé que está pensando el Señor Oscuro, dejándote ver esas cosas. Pero Lucius me aseguró que no te va a llamar frecuentemente y que hoy era solo tu presentación."

El joven replicó con seriedad, "Tampoco sé porque el Señor Oscuro me quiere llamar. Pero pienso que porque quiere hacerme su seguidor cuando sea mayor y quiere que esté preparado. No me molesta. Fue duro, pero es mejor que me acostumbre."

Narcisa chasqueó la lengua y caminó lejos con él, "Eres demasiado joven para hacer esas cosas. Draco también está preparado para ser su seguidor pero nunca dejaría que participase aún, aunque el Señor Oscuro lo ordenara. Y afortunadamente no lo ha hecho. Voy a tener una charla muy seria con Lucius sobre eso. Puede disuadir al Señor Oscuro para que no requiera tu presencia."

Orión lo miró y exclamó "No quiero poner a Lucius en una situación delicada-"

La dama lo interrumpió, "No importa, ahora somos tus guardianes. Eres nuestra responsabilidad y vamos a cuidar de tu bienestar." Levantó su barbilla altiva y dijo, "No quiero que mis hijos no tengan una infancia normal y feliz. No importa cuántos Señores Oscuros tenga que encarar para que ocurra."

El joven la miró asombrado y preguntó, "¿Son mis guardianes? ¿Me considera su hijo?"

La mujer sonrió tiernamente y dijo, "Sí, somos tus guardianes. Lucius me informó, antes de la reunión, los papeles han llegado y hemos ganado tu custodia." Bajó su cara y miró en los ojos de Orion, "Eres de la familia, eres un Black, y ahora eres nuestro hijo."

Orión sintió que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y que una calidez se esparcía por su corazón. Narcisa suspiró y revolvió suavemente su cabello mientras le miraba a la cara. "Te pareces mucho a tu padre." El chico feliz sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, "Era mi primo favorito, cuando éramos niños jugábamos juntos. Era salvaje y divertido, y encantador. Bella y él nunca se llevaron bien pero nosotros aún éramos amigos cuando él se fugó de casa de sus padres. Y tengo que admitir que nunca me gustó demasiado la tía Walburga, casi entiendo sus razones para irse."

El muchacho se río, "Si, mi abuela tenía un carácter muy fuerte, tal vez, un poco loco. Parece que es común en la familia."

La rubia mujer sonrió juguetona, "Sí, sí lo es."

Orión ya había desempacado sus cosas y estaba observando su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Su padre se encontraba en la habitación del lado y estaba siendo atendido por una medi-bruja que Narcisa contratado y la habitación de Draco se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Los Lestranges tenían sus habitaciones en otro piso.

La puerta de pronto se abrió de golpe y Orión giró sobre si y sonrió cuando vio a Draco caminar hacía él. Había cambiado un muchísimo, recordaba levemente como era Draco la noche que fue a Hogwarts a rescatar a Sirius. Lejos se había ido el bajito, de cara delgada, chico del pasado. Draco era alto y delgado y su pálido cabello rubio caía suelto alrededor de su cara. Era muy apuesto y ahora tenía un marcado aire de confianza y arrogancia en sí mismo.

Draco le abrazó fuertemente y dijo, "Estoy encantado que vivas aquí con nosotros. Hacía años que no te veía, a parte de esa noche."

El rubio rompió el abrazo y miró a su primo apreciativamente. Con una risita exclamó, "Has crecido."

Orión rió, "Estaba pensado lo mismo de ti. Ya no somos chicos bajos, ¿no?"

Draco enarcó una ceja y arrastrando sus palabras, "Yo nunca fui un chico bajo. Tú lo eras, si me acuerdo, eras más pequeño que yo. Aún lo eres un poco," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El Black le dio una leve colleja a la cabeza y contesto, "Estoy más alto, muchas gracias. Además de que voy a crecer algo más."

El joven Malfoy condujo a Orión a la cama donde se sentaron y preguntó, "¿Que quieres hacer este verano?"

Orión suspiró, "No lo sé. Había pensado en preguntar a tu padre que me enseñara a manejar la fortuna de los Black y-"

Draco rápidamente lo interrumpió, "¡Eso es aburrido! Hagamos algo divertido. ¡Es nuestro primer verano juntos en dos años! Podemos practicar Quidditch y puedo enseñarte a montar a caballo. ¡Oh, y tu cumpleaños será pronto!" dijo excitado, "¡Mi madre está planeando hacer un baile para ti!"

El azabache le miró sin creerlo y bruscamente dijo, "¡No quiero un baile! ¡No estoy de humor considerando que acabo de perder a mi padre!"

Su primo lo miró con cautela y dijo con duda, "No quería decir que no tuviera en cuenta la muerte de tu padre..."

Orión miró dentro de los ojos plata clara de Draco y suspiró, "No tendría que haberte hablado tan bruscamente, lo lamento." Suspiró resignadamente y continuó, "Si tu madre quiere hacer un baile lo único que puedo hacer es darle las gracias. Ella cuida de mi después de todo."

Draco tomó su mano y dijo, "Ella solo quiere hacer un baile para hacerte feliz."

El joven Black silenciosamente asintió y luego Draco excitado dijo, "¡Y también tenemos entradas para la 422ena Final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch!" con arrogancia agregó, "Estaremos al palco del Ministro, sabes."

Su primo rió entre dientes, "Claro que lo estaremos. ¿Donde sino se sentarían los Malfoy si no es en el mejor palco del estadio?"

"Exactamente," dijo Draco ignorando el tono burlón de Orion, "¡y nos lo vamos a pasar genial! Bulgaria contra Irlanda. Tu amigo Krum juega, ¡no puedo esperar a verlo volar!"

Orión resopló, "Casi no es mi amigo. Pero es un gran buscador, pienso que vamos a disfrutar del partido."

Miró nervioso al rubio y dijo, "¿Piensas que tu padre va dejar que invite a mis amigos por unas semanas? ¿Por mi cumpleaños y todo?"

Draco frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿A quién quieres invitar?"

Orión respondió bajito, "Lezander."

Malfoy le miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzo de brazos, "¿Aún estas con él?"

Orión levantó una ceja, "Sabes que lo estoy. Te escribí sobre él desde el primer día que empezamos estar juntos."

Draco volvió su cara y miró hacía al otro lado del moreno y con frialdad respondió, "No creo que a mi padre le gusté mucho. No proviene de una familia de magos oscuros."

Orión frunció el ceño y respondió, "¿Y qué problema hay? ¡Es mi novio y si Lucius no quiere que me visite me voy a ir con Lezander durante las vacaciones!"

El rubio se volvió hacia él con enfado y exclamó, "¿Quiere estar antes con él que conmigo? ¡No te he visto en todo el año! ¡Hace dos años que no te veo! ¿Ya no soy tu mejor amigo?"

El joven suspiró y gentilmente dijo, "Lo eres, pero también quiero verlo a él. Tuvimos una gran pelea y las cosas no fueron muy bien y quería arreglarlo. Necesito algo de tiempo con él para arreglar las cosas." luego se animó y dijo, "Y además, ¡puede que este año venga a Hogwarts contigo! ¡Me había olvidado de decirlo! Me han hecho de la delegación de Durmstrang!"

Draco frunció el ceño, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Orión levantó una ceja en sorpresa, "¡De El Torneo de los Tres Magos, claro!"

Ante la incomprendida mirada de Draco, Orion entendió cual era el problema y empezó a reír. Draco frunció el ceño y este riendo entre dientes dijo, "¡Oh, joder! ¡Dumbledore aún no os lo ha dicho! ¡Qué ruin!"

Draco hizo una rabieta con enfado, "¿No nos ha dicho que?"

Orión sacudir su cabeza distraído y contestó, "¡Hogwarts será el anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos este año! Tienes que haber leído sobre el Torneo en algún libro de historia, Draco. Las pruebas que tiene que completar los tres campeones, uno por escuela, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, y Hogwarts..."

La comprensión finalmente brilló en los ojos del rubio y excitado dijo, "¡Si, si! ¿Y pasará este año?" Orión asintió y la cara de Draco se oscureció, "¡¿Y el maldito viejo loco no nos lo había dicho aún? ¿En que estaba pensado? ¡Los estudiantes deben estar preparados y entrenar durante el verano!"

El joven se rió por lo bajo, "No tengo ni idea de lo que cruza por la mente de Dumbledork pero espero que os lo va a decir el primer día de clase."

Malfoy hizo una mueca de indignación, "Bueno, nos lo podría haber dicho antes. Es obvio que su director se los dijo hace siglos."

"Sí, sí lo hizo," contestó orgulloso, "Tuvimos que pasar un Torneo de Duelo para ser seleccionados para la delegación por eso puedo decir sin peligro que vamos a ser unos competidores fuertes."

Draco arqueó una ceja y arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia, "Bueno, yo también voy a ser un competidor fuerte. Ya verás, seré seleccionado como el campeón de Hogwarts."

Orión le sonrió con distracción pero luego pensativo dijo, "Hmm, pero aún no sé si va haber restricción de edad. Dumbledore estaba negociando para que hubiera una y no sé qué decisión se tomó al final."

El rubio lo miro fijamente con desconfianza, "¿Restricción de edad? ¿Para qué?"

Su primo rodó los ojos y contestó, "Piensan que somos demasiado jóvenes para competir. Solo quieren permitir que pongan sus nombres los que tienen de diecisiete o mayores."

Draco se cruzó de brazos enfadado y alzó su barbilla altivo, "Bueno, es una mierda. Voy a poner mi nombre de cualquier modo. Encontraré el modo de pasar de esta estúpida regla."

Orión sacudió su cabeza y riendo entre dientes, "Buena suerte con eso, pues. Me voy a pasar un buen rato viendo como intentas burlar a Dumbledore."

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando sobre sus años y jugando ajedrez o volando alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Orión sentía como hiciera años que no se había sentido tan despreocupado y se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado mucho a Draco. Draco podía ser superficial a veces pero su alegría era refrescante y entrañable. Su primo no parecía preocupado sobre el Señor Oscuro o la inminente guerra, solamente le gustaba disfrutar de su vida cuanto fuera posible y eso permitía alcanzar a Orion como tenía que ser una infancia normal. Podía distinguir la influencia de Narcisa a la actitud de su amigo. Era obvio que Narcisa protegía a su hijo de realidades no muy placenteras de los tiempos que vivían y parcialmente lo envidiaba. Solo esperaba que Draco estuviera a preparado para afrontar las duras condiciones cuando las cosas se pusieran más serias. Pero Orión se dio cuenta que Draco era bastante consiente gracias a Lucius, incluso si no tenía mucha experiencia en estos asuntos. El heredero de los Malfoy podía fácilmente debatir sobre Mortífagos y la guerra, pero no veía mucho que le concerniera. Tenía una gran fe en su padre quien le contó de la grandeza del Señor Oscuro y estaba convencido que este podía vencer a Dumbledore y que la Oscuridad venciera en última instancia. Orión era un poco más escéptico, sabía que la Oscuridad no estaba preparada aún y que necesitaban más aliados pero no quería preocupar a su amigo y reventarle la burbuja. Estaba convencido que Lucius iba a preparar a su hijo para los tiempos que vendrían y a él le gustaba ver a Draco disfrutando de su vida indiferente mientras tanto.

Orion de pronto se despertó de su siesta y automáticamente se frotó la cicatriz invisible. No había tenido visones desde que dormía con sus barreras de oclumancia levantadas. Había decidido que necesitaba algo de paz durante un rato y desde entonces empezó a bloquear sus visiones. Pero en la siesta de la tarde había olvidado levantarlas. Estaba en una típica reunión de Mortífagos pero la parte interesante fue cuando Voldemort había ordenado a Pettigrew espiar a Dumbledore en su forma animaga para conseguir la información que el viejo mago sabía sobre Harry Potter. Parecía de Voldemort no había conseguido encontrarlo y eso lo preocupaba. ¿Por qué Voldemort quería encontrarlo? ¿Era cierta su teoría sobre Snape y la profecía? Suspiró y volvió a su cama. Esperaba que la gente se olvidara de Harry Potter, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

También recordó algo más. Voldemort se había referido levemente sobre sus planes sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no había dicho nada específico. Parecía ser que en el Circulo Interno tenía ya todo planeado. Orión se preguntaba que querrían hacer. ¿Cómo podían utilizar el Torneo? Puede que para crear algo de esctragos y terror, tal vez atemorizando a los magos de luz... ¿Quería Voldemort hacer público su retorno durante el Torneo? ¿Se sentía preparado?

Arrugó el ceño, pero seguramente los Mortífagos que tenían hijos en Hogwarts este año y no querrían ponerlos en peligro. No se arriesgarían a un ataque a Hogwarts, ¿o sí?

Orión se levantó y decidió poner sus preocupaciones a un lado. Lucius le diría si algo que podría afectar a Draco o a él y el padre de Calypso la advertiría. Ya se preocuparía cuando llegará la hora. Ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Rápidamente se movió por la Mansión buscando la oficina de Lucius. Los magos siempre pasaban su tiempo allí y era el seguramente era el lugar donde encontraría. Llamó a la puerta y sintió una voz amortiguada diciendo "Adelante".

Abrió la puerta y entró. Lucius estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba y estaba hojeando algunos pergaminos mientras sostenía una copa de vino rojo con la otra mano.

El mayor arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio y preguntó, "¿Ya has terminado con los manuales de finanzas que te di?"

Orión contestó, "Si, pero quiero hablar de algo más."

Lucius hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento y el joven se sentó frente a él e involuntariamente tembló un poco. Lucius fue muy paciente con él y había dedicado muchas horas para enseñarle cómo manejar sus riquezas y los negocios en los que Sirius participaba. Orión había aprendido mucho y respectaba a su tío por su brillante mente en los negocios. Pero seguro que Lucius no estaría feliz sobre su petición, considerando la reacción que había tenido Draco cuando se lo contó.

Orión miró a Lucius y dijo, "Sabes que Narcisa ha planeado un baile para mi cumpleaños dentro de unos días. Y le di una lista con los nombres de mis amigos que podía invitar. Pero me preguntaba si podía pedir que uno de ellos permaneciera en la Mansión por unas semanas."

Lucius contestó con calma, "Sí, claro. No veo el problema. ¿A quién quieres invitar?"

El joven tembló nuevamente pero con determinación dijo, "Lezander Zraven."

Lucius frunció el ceño y luego señaló, "No reconozco el nombre de su familia..." Luego estrechó los ojos y miró fijamente a Orion, "¿Zraven de los Clanes Vampiro?"

Orión asintió y decidió ser honesto. Si Lezander iba a estar aquí no quería esconder su relación. "Si, es el hijo del Señor Vampiro. Y... er... bien, es mi novio."

El mayor levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿Cuando hace que estás con él?"

"Un año," contestó Orion flojo.

Lucius lo atravesó con sus ojos gris claro y severamente exclamó, "Puedes tener cualquier novio o novia que quieras mientras aún seas menor de edad pero no deberías invertir mucho tiempo en una relación que sabes que vas a tener que terminar cuando tengas diecisiete años. No deberías cogerle demasiado cariño a nadie."

Orión frunció el entrecejo y respondió, "No tengo ningún deseo de romper mi relación con Lezander, si aún estamos juntos cuando haga diecisiete. No veo porque-"

El patriarca de los Malfoy lo interrumpió fríamente diciendo, "Estoy seguro que tu padre ya te ha explicado eso, Orión. Cuando tengas diecisiete te vas a comprometer con una oscura bruja sangre pura o mago para tener un poderoso heredero. Tienes que cortar con Lezander lo más pronto posible, antes de volverte más cercano a él."

El joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido y contestó, "Ya soy muy cercano a él y no quiero casarme con nadie más. Además, mi padre no está en condiciones de continuar las negociaciones. No necesito prometerme cuando tenga diecisiete años. Solo estaré con Lezander."

Lucius lo miró con determinación y replicó, "Narcisa se está haciendo cargo de las negociaciones por ti, como es de esperarse. Cuando tengas la edad te comprometerás con alguien que nosotros decidamos por ti."

Orión lo miró con enfado y siseó, "¿Están buscando a alguien por mí? ¡Yo quiero decidir con quién casarme! ¡No quiero casarme por obligación en un matrimonio arreglado!"

Lucius le respondió bruscamente, "¡Harás lo que te digamos! Eres la Cabeza de la Casa Black. ¡No quiero que tu sangre se mezcle con la de un vampiro! No es un mago oscuro. ¡Cumplirás tus obligaciones y tendrás un heredero para el linaje de los Black!"

El muchacho se cruzo de brazos y contestó, "Es mi decisión. Mi padre me dijo que no me forzaría en estar con nadie. Sé que necesito un heredero pero quiero decidir con quién casarme. Y si quiero casarme cuando sea mucho más mayor lo haré. No necesito estar comprometido a los diecisiete. Es demasiado pronto y quiero estar con Lezander mientras tanto."

Lucius gruño, "Tu padre era demasiado indulgente contigo Como tus guardianes, vamos a escoger el mejor candidato para ti. Hacemos esto por tu propio bien. Sabemos quién es el mejor y del más poderoso linaje. Te casarás cuando tengas diecisiete años. Puedes volver con tu vampiro después de tener un heredero, aunque te desaliento. No es una buena pareja para ti. Y necesitas romper tu relación lo antes posible. Ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Fin de la discusión."

Orion se levantó con enfado y fulminó con la mirada a Lucius, "Tengo en alto apreció tu opinión, tío, pero no quiero ser forzado a terminar con él. Cuando tenga diecisiete años seré capaz legalmente de cortar cualquier matrimonio arreglado que hayas firmado en mi nombre. Acepto que tenga que casarme con una bruja o mago oscuro pero si quieres evitar el escándalo de romper un contrato matrimonial entonces me presentarás los candidatos que hayas seleccionado y consideraré tu opinión cuando escoja a alguien. ¡Pero la elección es mía! Y estaré con Lezander el tiempo que quiera. No hay razón para cortar nuestra relación antes que me case."

Lucius se levantó de su silla y se acerco a Orión. Le cogió por los hombros y dijo fríamente, mirándole, "Si rompes un contracto de matrimonio traerás la vergüenza y deshonor a la familia. ¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas!"

El joven miró arriba y desesperado exclamó, "¡Entonces deja que escoja! Ya he admitido que no podré casarme con Lezander, ¡pero al menos deja que escoja la madre o padre de mi hijo!"

El rubio le observó con el ceño fruncido y contestó duramente, "Si te dejamos tomar la decisión final lo demás está en nosotros. Si no aprobamos la decisión que hagas vas a tener que escoger otra vez hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo."

Orión lo miró pensativo y respondió, "¿Si estoy de acuerdo con eso me dejarás estar con Lezander mientras tanto? ¿Podré invitarlo y podré estar con él abiertamente?"

Lucius exclamó algo frustrado, "¡No es un novio adecuado para ti! Puedes estar con cualquier mago oscuro mientras y eres demasiado joven para una relación seria de cualquier modo. Cualquier relación que tengas ahora va a terminar pronto."

Orión dio paso hacia atrás, y liberó sus hombros del agarre de Lucius y testarudo objetó, "Es mi asunto, es mi problema. Estaré con él digas lo que digas. Si no me dejas estar con él a la Mansión, lo veré en la escuela. No cambiará nada."

Lucius lo miró en silencio y luego dijo, "Si aceptas que la decisión final de seleccionar tu cónyuge [11] queda en Narcisa y en mí entonces puedes invitarlo y podrás estar con él como novio hasta que te cases."

"La decisión final con mi aprobación," refutó Orion.

Siseó enfadado el rubio, "Si."

El adolescente le sonrió y dijo, "Muy bien. Tenemos un trato. Gracias."

Orión salió de la habitación satisfecho. Lezander podía estar con él un par de semanas y podían estar juntos en público sin preocuparse. Ya había considerado que los Malfoy querrían seleccionar su futuro cónyuge, eso no era una sorpresa. De todas formas, él podría cruzar este puente cuando tuviera diecisiete. No sentía ningún remordimiento en romper cualquier contrato matrimonial si Lucius no mantenía su promesa de pedir su aprobación primero. Le había dado una advertencia razonable.

Después que el chico se fuera, Lucius se sentó delante de su escritorio y frunció el ceño pensativo. No le gustaba Orion fuera tan testarudo acerca de su relación con el vampiro. Y le gustaba aún menos que el chico quisiese escoger su propio cónyuge. Era el último Black hombre y era extremadamente poderoso. El chico lo había probado en varias ocasiones. El muchacho necesitaba mezclar su sangre con algún otro poderoso linaje y podía ser una gran ventaja si Orion se casaba con Draco. La línea de los Malfoy se fortalecería grandemente si se mezclaba otra vez con la sangre de los Black y puede que la habilidad de ser hablante de parsél podría reproducirse fielmente en su heredero. Y el Señor Oscuro ya le había dicho que él, también, decidiría con quien se emparejaría Orión. Lucius sonrió. Había ciertos contratos de matrimonio mágicos que no podían ser rotos. Era claro que el chico no había leído minuciosamente sobre ello.

"Te he echado de menos." susurró Lezander, abrazando a Orión tan pronto como cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Había llegado a través de la red flu a la Mansión Malfoy y después de una fría presentación a Narcissa y Lucius, el heredero de los Black lo llevó a su habitación. Le dieron a Lezander una habitación al lado de la suya y ya habían llevado sus baúles ahí.

Orión olfateó el cuello de Lezander y contestó, "Yo también te echado de menos. Lo siento por la manera en que los Malfoy te han recibido."

Lezander suspiró y revolvió el pelo de Orion, "Ya me lo esperaba. Después que me contaste todo sobre las tradiciones de los sangre pura oscuros sospechaba que no estarían felices sobre nosotros."

Orión lo miró sin romper el abrazo y dijo, "No tienen derecho a interferir. Lucius me dijo que está de acuerdo con eso."

El vampiro levantó una ceja, "¿Está de acuerdo que seas mi pareja?"

Orión se miró nerviosamente y contestó, "Er... bueno, no. No le he contado sobre esto. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo que no me forzarían a casarme con nadie que no aprobara." Miró arriba hacía Lezander dentro de sus ojos azul pálidos y nervioso preguntó, "¿Aún quieras que sea tu pareja?"

Este sonrió cálidamente a él, "Claro que quiero. Aún somos jóvenes pero cuando llegue el tiempo quiero establecer un vínculo contigo."

El joven Black preguntó con duda, "¿Pero que hay sobre tus padres? ¿Que hay sobre nuestras responsabilidades?"

Lezander suspiró y llevó a Orion a la cama. Se sentaron uno delante del otro y Lezander contestó, "Mis padres estaban decepcionados que no puedas visitarlos pero podemos intentarlo el próximo año. Mi padre no te va aprobar hasta que te conozca pero mi madre está trabajando para que vea que mi pareja no necesita ser un vampiro, solamente alguien muy poderoso. Y tú eres muy poderoso. Cuando Padre te conozca lo va a sentir. Por eso no estoy muy preocupado." Hizo una pausa y fijó sus ojos con los de su pareja, "Y sobre nuestras responsabilidades, bueno, nos podemos comprometer cuando llegue el momento. Estoy seguro que lo podremos manejar."

Orión le sonrío, "Si, estás en lo cierto. Es simple la cuestión de organizar nuestro tiempo juntos cuando la guerra empiece y tu tomes tu lugar al lado de tu padre." Comentó pensativo y luego cuestionó nervioso, "¿Pero que hay sobre mi necesidad de tener un heredero sangre pura?"

Lezander le miró con el ceño fruncido, "¿Es realmente importante? ¿No será suficiente con hijo conmigo?"

El mago lo miró con cautela y contestó, "Sería suficiente para mi, Lezander, pero es muy importante para los magos oscuros que mi línea sanguina se mezcle con otra oscura."

Lezander continuo impasiblemente con el ceño fruncido y Orion suspiro y dijo, "Eso no importa ahora. Puedo evitar casarme con un sangre pura oscuro y tal vez cuando tenga treinta o más pueda tener un heredero con alguien. Eso no afectaría a nuestra relación. No quiero discutir respecto a eso. Solo quiero estar contigo."

La cara de Zraven se suavizo y respondió, "Si, esas son preocupaciones para el futuro." Rió. "Aún somos demasiados jóvenes para preocuparnos sobre estas cosas."

Orión se río entre dientes, "Sí, es de locos. Herederos, sangre, responsabilidades, guerra... Deseo olvidarme de todo eso y simplemente disfrutar de la vida."

Lezander lo empujo a un apretado abrazo y se estiró a la cama con Orión a su lado. Gentilmente lo besó y luego le dijo, "Me gustaría que no te preocuparan estas cosas. Ojalá pudiera llevarte lejos conmigo y mantenerte en la Ciudadela, a salvo protegido del exterior."

Este le sonrío y con un dedo trazo los labios de su pareja, "Si, puedo ver los titulares 'El Niño-Que-Vivió aducido por un frenético y loco vampiro'."

Lezander sonrío burlón y de improviso hizo rodar a Orion boca arriba, manteniéndolo debajo de su cuerpo. Puso su cara centímetros de la de Orion y ronroneo, "'El Niño-Que-Vivió loco de amor de un sexy, caliente, seductivo vampiro'"

Orión sonrió y elevó una ceja. Respondiendo burlón, "¿Seductivo? No veo mucha seducción por aquí."

El vampiro burlesco gruñó antes de besarle apasionadamente. Orion peleó por dominar con su lengua contra la de Lezander hasta que se rindió y simplemente dejó que explorara su boca mientras disfrutaba del calor de la mano de este acariciando su pecho y testando el sabor de Lezander en su boca. Orión gimió contra los labios del vampiro y cuando este chocó sus caderas contra las de él y jaló la cabeza de Lezander para profundizar el beso.

Momentos después rompieron para tomar aire y Lezander miró dentro los ojos verdes de Orión y susurró suavemente, "Eres muy hermoso, meu inimă"

El heredero de los Black ladeó su cabeza hacía un lado y preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Meu inimă?"

Lezander sonrió burlón y contestó, "Tienes bastante facilidad para los idiomas, lo has pronunciado perfectamente. Aunque con tu ágil y pequeña lengua no debería sorprenderme."

Orión sonrío y contestó, "En serio, ¿qué quiere decir?"

Este se echo adelante y susurró en su oído, "Significa 'mi corazón', en rumano."

Orión encerró sus ojos y preguntó, "¿Es donde tu Clan vive?"

Lezander hizo una sonrisa perversa, "Tendría que morderte y hacerte mío si te desvelo este secreto."

El mago se rió pero luego miró a su pareja, "¿Por qué nunca me has mordido?"

El vampiro levantó sus cejas, "Pensaba que te sentirías incomodo con eso."

Orión frunció el ceño, "Bueno, no quiero que me muerdas hasta que me drenes de mi sangre. ¿Pero los vampiros no muerden a sus parejas cuando están juntos inmediatamente?"

"Si, lo hacemos. Drenamos un poquito de sangre pero es un momento muy intimo", contestó Lezander con gran seriedad. Fijo sus ojos con los verdes y preguntó dubitativo, "¿No te importaría?"

Orión sonrío con ternura y le contestó, "Claro que no. Te creo y no quiero que te contengas porque no soy un vampiro." Luego sonrío con picardía y dijo, "Me gustaría experimentar esos legendarios besos vampíricos para mí mismo."

Lezander se aproximó y sus ojos centellearon. Ronroneo, "Se convierten algo adictivos, ¿sabes? No quiero ser acosado en público por ti, pidiéndome siempre que te muerda otra vez."

Este río y contestó, "Eres tú quien es incapaz de sacar tus manos de mi en presencia de otros. Pienso que eres algo exhibicionista."

Zraven sonrío perversamente, "Claro que lo soy. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío."

Orión sonrió burlesco, "Lo soy, tanto como tú eres mío."

"Siempre y completamente," contestó Lezander antes de olfatear el cuello de Orion. Luego susurró, "¿Estás seguro?"

Orión rió despacito e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para que Lezander tuviera mejor acceso, "Sí, hazlo o voy a conseguir otro vampiro más servicial."

Lezander no esperó más tiempo y finalmente influido por un deseo que sentía hacía mucho tiempo.

Orión jadeó cuando sintió los colmillos de Lezander perforando la piel de su cuello y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió su sangre correr. Pudo sentir los labios calientes y gentiles chupar su cuello y pronto sintió un febril placer atravesar su cuerpo. Podía sentir el corazón de Lezander batear contra su pecho y se arqueó y gimió de placer cuando sintió aumentar la excitación por su cuerpo. Orión ciegamente acarició el largo sedoso pelo de Lezander y sintió la lengua de Lezander lamiendo su cuello. El placer lentamente disminuyó y aturdido abrió los ojos.

La cara de Lezander estaba a unos centímetros de él y sonrío a él.

Orión, aún un poco mareado, dijo, "¡Wow! Fue... fue genial." Luego sacudió su cabeza para mantenerla clara y preguntó con un mohín, "¿Por qué no continuaste?"

Lezander carcajeó ligero, "No quería debilitarte. Cuando estemos vinculados podré hacerlo por un período largo de tiempo sin que te afecte."

El mareo se intensificó en él y dijo, "Bueno, es injusto. En el principio sentía envidia de los muggles que cogías. No deberían sentir este placer de ti."

Lezander rió, "Puede ser algo injusto si no damos nada en cambio. Su sangre sostiene nuestra vida después de todo. Y basta de marearme. Te ves exquisito."

Orión preguntó con sorpresa, "¿Yo?" Sonrió ligeramente, "Bueno, ahora sé qué hacer cuando quiera obtener algo de ti."

El vampiro sacudió su cabeza con diversión y lo besó profundamente. El mago se dio cuenta del fuerte sabor metálico en la boca de Lezander. Era extraño pensar que era su propia sangre pero se sentía cálido y le gustaba saborearlo de la boca de su pareja.

Lezander rompió el beso y se sentó en la cama, poniendo a Orión a una posición de sentarse también. El más joven lo miró con curiosidad y el vampiro sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un colgante.

"Feliz Cumpleaños," dijo Lezander suavemente cuando le dio el colgante de Orion.

Orión lo miró y vio un vial pequeño de cristal cilíndrico colgado de ahí. Estaba lleno con una sustancia roja oscura. Miró a Lezander inquisitivo.

Lezander dijo en voz baja, "Es mi sangre." Orión elevó una ceja en sorpresa y continúo, "No hay suficiente para que te conviertas o te vincules conmigo pero es útil si necesitas sanar de heridas serias. Quiero que lo lleves siempre en caso que lo necesites."

El heredero Black sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte, "Gracias, Lez. Se lo mucho que significa tu sangre para ti. Me siento honrado que confíes eso a mí. Lo voy a llevar siempre."

Lezander sonrió con ternura y cogió el colgante cerrándolo alrededor del cuello de Orión.

Orion pensó divertido que parecía una pequeña colección dispuesta de algunos colgantes. Guardaba el relicario de Tom a salvo en su baúl de la escuela puesto que Lucius siempre se encontraba alrededor pero aún llevaba el trasladador de las Reliquias de la Muerte, que estaba escondido en un colgante de ónice. Él decía a todo aquel que le preguntaba, que había sido un regalo de su padre.

Lezander preguntó, "¿A qué hora es tu baile?"

Orión exclamó. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! El baile era esta noche. Rápidamente se agarró su varita y pronunció un hechizo de tiempo. "¡Solo tenemos una hora! Narcisa me despellejará vivo si llego tarde."

Se levantó y se llevó a rastras con diversión a Lezander con él, "Vamos, ¡tenemos que prepararnos!"

El baile estaba en pleno auge y no podía dejar de bailar con Lezander. Este era un gran bailarín y le dejaba llevar perfectamente por toda la pista de baile. Orión podía ver a Draco frunciendo el ceño cuando era molestado por una determinada Pansy. Pero Draco parecía estar de un asqueroso humor esa noche y rehusaba cada persona que le pedía bailar con él. Evander estaba bailando con Kara y para sorpresa de Orión, Viktor finalmente había convencido a una reticente Calypso para juntarse con él a la pista de baile. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica con conspiración cuando Lezander y él pasaron cerca de la pareja en uno de sus vueltas y ella solo rodó sus ojos a él. Pudo ver a Blaise bailando con un hermoso muchacho hacía unos momentos y Theo hablando con una chica en un lado. Los adultos estaban hablando entre si y de vez en cuando mirando las jóvenes parejas o bailaban también.

Orión sintió que este era el mejor cumpleaños. Se sentía extremadamente feliz en los brazos de Lezander, pudiendo estar con él en público y sabiendo que Lucius no podía castigar por ello. Luego esta felicidad se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por pena y culpabilidad cuando recordó que su padre no estaba aquí con él para disfrutar de la fiesta puesto que Sirius yacía sin alma en una cama. Gimoteo y acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de Lezander.

Continuaron bailando pero Lezander se apartó un poco de Orion y gentilmente le levantó la barbilla y preguntó preocupado, "Hey, ¿por qué estas triste? ¿No estás disfrutando del baile?"

Orion hizo una mueca y contestó, "Sí, mucho. Ese es el problema, Lez. Estoy aquí disfrutando de mi vida y he olvidado que mi padre es una cáscara vacía y que nunca va compartir estos momentos conmigo."

Lezander lo miró con tristeza y contestó, "Pero aún hay esperanza. Planeas estudiar Nigromancia para que su alma regrese. Aún hay una oportunidad."

Orión puso sus ojos a los de él y dijo con desesperación, "Sí, pero no sé si es posible y si lo es, me va a llevar varios años. ¿Cómo será cuando vuelva? ¿O si no lo consigo? Lo añoro mucho. No deseo tener diversión cuando él está en esta condición."

Lezander sacudió su cabeza y dijo con determinación, "No puedes hacerte esto, Orion. Debes vivir y luchar por él. No puedes ahogarte en tu pena. Sabes qué hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder y ahora necesitas ser fuerte y encontrar el camino para hacerlo volver. Siempre tienes éxito cuando pones algo dentro de tu mente. Tendrás éxito esta vez también. Si lo intentas y fallas no será tu culpa. Hay algunas cosas que son irreversibles y escapan de nuestro control. No puedes culparte si en el futuro fallas en algo que no has hecho antes. Y tienes a gente que te ama y que va cuidar de ti también."

El muchacho asintió y le dio una sonrisa pequeña, "Estás en lo cierto, por supuesto. Es solo que no lo puedo ayudar. A veces estoy bien pero luego lo recuerdo y me siento inútil e impotente. ¿Cuál es la utilidad de ser tan poderoso mágicamente si no puedo proteger aquellos que amo? ¿Si no lo puedo salvar de la muerte?"

El vampiro suspiró con cautela y jaló a Orion hacía a él sin dejar un solo paso, "Es natural que te sientas de este modo. Va a mejorar en el tiempo."

Orión asintió silenciosamente y respondió que encontraría de algún modo el camino para vencer a la muerte. Haría regresar a su padre, fuera lo que fuera necesario. Lezander acarició gentilmente su pelo y este se apoyó en el toque mientras cerraba los ojos. Siguió el ritmo lento de la música y empezó a disfrutar del contacto del cuerpo de Lezander contra el suyo. Bobamente sonrió cuando Lezander empezó susurrarle palabras de ánimo en su oreja.

De pronto los pequeños pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta y sintió una intensa aura mágica lavando todos sus sentidos. Su cicatriz invisible empezó a picarle furiosamente pero no le dolía mucho. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se conectaron con los estrechos ojos escarlata que lo miraban con intensidad. Se tensó cuando lo reconoció. En nombre de Morgana, ¿qué hacía Voldemort en su baile de cumpleaños? Miró alrededor sobre el hombro de Lezander y vio que Voldemort iba acompañado con algunos de su Circulo Interno y otros magos que no conocía. Bellatrix iba al lado de Voldemort hablando animada sobre algo pero vio que Lucius también lo miraba a él. La expresión de Lucius era indescifrable. Orión frunció el ceño y pensó sobre la lista de invitados. Se dio cuenta que eran todos Mortífagos o familias que habían dado apoyo a Voldemort en el pasado. No era de sorprenderse que se atraviese a aparecer. Probablemente era beneficioso para él interactuar con otros sangre limpia oscuros y que vieran que estaba sano y fuerte. Sólo los Mortífagos de alto rango lo habían visto y si quería más seguidores necesitaba mostrarse en algunos de las más exclusivas reuniones.

Lezander lo debió sentir tenso porque preguntó, "¿Que está pasando?"

Orión rápidamente contestó, mirando lejos de Voldemort y de su gran grupo de magos, "Nada. No es nada." No quería que Lezander lo supiera. A Lez no le gustaba del todo Voldemort, aún menos cuando supo que él era el Niño-Que-Vivió. Orión agarró a Lezander apretado y le dio un tranquilizante y fugaz beso a la mejilla mientras oraba a Morgana que Lezander no lo encontrara. Una oleada de ira que no era suya invadió su mente y jadeó, rápidamente levantó sus barreras de oculmancia. ¿Por qué alguien tenía que hacer enfadar a Voldemort ahora mismo? Miró a Voldemort y vio que aún lo estaba observando. Frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Él estaba haciendo enojar a Voldemort? ¿Por qué-?"

Lezander los hizo girar mientras seguía bailando y fue sacado de la visión de Voldemort. Orión se tranquilizó y siguió bailando.

Luego esté preguntó, "¿Quién es este mago?"

Orión se tensó y preguntó nervioso, "¿Quién, Lez?"

Lezander volvió su cara mirándole suspicaz y dijo, "El mago que está acompañado de una corte de otros. No ha dejado de mirarnos y tiene unos extraños ojos rubí."

El heredero Black mintió con labia, "Nadie, solo otro mago oscuro. Nadie que pueda preocuparte."

Lezander giró sus ojos a él y luego estrecho sus ojos comprendiendo repentinamente y jadeó, "¡Es Voldemort! ¡Estos ojos! Nadie más tiene estos ojos."

Orión suspiró y dijo de mala gana, "Si, es él. Ignorarlo. Vamos a bailar algo más."

Lezander agarró a Orión fuerte previniendo que se moviera lejos de él y susurró con seriedad, "¡Te está mirando a ti! No me gusta. Te mira con un brillo posesivo en sus ojos,"

Las palabras de Tom hicieron eco en la mente de Orión pero las echó a un lado y rió, "No seas tonto, Lez. Solo está mirando las parejas que bailan. Y no soy el único mago joven que lo conoce personalmente. Simplemente tiene curiosidad." Y él casi creía sus palabras, tenía sentido... aunque la ira de Voldemort... sacudió su cabeza.

Por suerte la canción finalizó y se llevó a Lezander a un lado donde se encontraban sus amigos reunidos.

Draco miraba ofendido y no podía sacarse de su lado a Pansy. Draco saludó fríamente a Lezander y este miró inquisitivo a su pareja, preguntando la razón del mal humor de Draco. Orión simplemente se encogió de hombros. Quién sabía que bicho le había picado a Draco.

Viktor vino riendo y le dio una palma a la espalda de Orión, "¡Qué gran fiesta, Orión! Aunque esos elfos domésticos Malfoy son incorruptibles. ¡No he podido convencer a ninguno que me diera un pequeño vaso de whisky escocés!"

Orión rió y respondió, "No es mi culpa. Seguro que Draco puede conseguirte uno. Tienen que obedecerle sin preguntar."

Draco les sonrió y contestó, "Muy bien, whisky escocés para todo el mundo si el chico del cumpleaños se bebe tres de golpe!"

Evander aclamó la propuesta y pronto fue secundado por los otros chicos.

Orión hizo una rabieta pero aceptó el desafío.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y llamó, "Dobby, trae Odgen escocés para todos."

Pronto el elfo doméstico llevó una gran bandeja con un plop delante de todos, moviendo su cabeza y mirándolos con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Black le sonrió al elfo y cogió un vaso y lo bebió todo. Jadeó y sus ojos se aguaron cuando el líquido quemó su garganta. Los otros chicos empezaron a reír con fuerza.

Lezander lo sonrío burlón y este lo fulminó con la mirada y contesto, "¡Es horrible! ¡No quiero beber esta cosa otra vez!"

"Oh, vamos, vamos, Orión," dijo Evander riéndose, "¡Sé un hombre!"

El joven mago replicó burlón, "¡Quiero verte intentándolo!"

Evander travieso le sonrió y rápidamente vació el vaso y miró a Orión impasiblemente.

Los otros se rieron por lo bajo y pronto Orión tuvo que beber cuatro más para satisfacer sus peticiones. Al final sentía su mente un poco nublosa y sentía una idiota sonrisa estampada en su cara. Lezander con distracción lo vigilaba mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Calypso vio a su amigo con desaprobación y él amagó una sonrisa a ella y dijo, "Hermosa Calypso, ¿tendrías el honor de concederme este baile?"

Los otros rieron a carcajadas y Orión volvió su mirada a Lezander que levantaba una ceja pero que le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvió hacía Calypso y la llevó a la pista de baile.

"Orión, ¡odio bailar!" exclamó exasperada.

Este le sonrió a ella y empezó a bailar mientras contestaba, "Tonterías. Te vi muy cariñosa con Viktor antes. No puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo."

Calypso se enfurruñó contra su cuello, "¡Me forzó! No quería un "no" por respuesta."

Orión rió entre dientes, "Tienes un admirador persistente, ¿no?"

Calypso resopló y dijo con recato, "Demasiado insistente para mi gusto."

"Ah, ¿prefieres los caballeroso y gentiles?" preguntó sonriendo bobamente.

Se tambaleó un poco en sus pasos y Calypso lo miró con una sonrisa, "¿Estamos un poco borrachos, no? Pide que el Sr. Malfoy no se enteré de eso. Dará a Draco un severo sermón si se entera."

Orión se rió, "Pienso que Draco podrá manejarlo."

La hizo girar y Calypso le dio grito antes de volver a sus brazos y dijo con el ceño fruncido, "¡No vuelvas hacerlo nunca más!"

Orión le sonrió ampliamente y la hizo girar una vez más. Cuando ella volvió le dijo, "Orión, ¡maldito! ¡No te voy a dejar beber nunca más!"

Rió y la acercó a él, "Mi querida amiga, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida."

Calypso rodó sus ojos y replicó, "¡Genial! Estupor inducido por sustancias."

Orión rompió a reír y Calypso no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentía bien viendo a su amgio sin preocupaciones y feliz, aunque fuera solo unos momentos. Después de todo lo que le había pasado se lo merecía.

Siguieron bailando mientras este la hacía girar demasiado tiempo para disgusto de Calypso y en una de estos giros sintió algo de curiosidad.

Calypso le dijo en voz baja, "¿Has visto quién está aquí? Es fascinante verlo en persona. Emana tanto poder y confianza. Es como lo había imaginado y más."

Orión parpadeó y le preguntó, "¿Quién?"

Calypso rodó sus ojos y contestó, "¡El Señor Oscuro, por supuesto! ¡Se ve increíble y muy joven! Me preguntó cómo es posible."

El joven miró alrededor aún con una tonta sonrisa y vio a Voldemort hablando con una bruja. Aturdido se dio cuenta que se veía magnifico. Era fácilmente el más atractivo de la habitación, puede que excluyendo a Lucius, pero ningún otro tenía su poderosa pose ni su atractivo oscuro. Voldemort volvió su mirada a él y Orión feliz sonrió. Voldemort arqueó una ceja en sorpresa y el joven se echó a reír, nunca había visto a Voldie mirándolo tan sorprendido antes. Orión miró al mago que estaba al lado de Voldemort y vio a Lucius mirando con sospecha. Le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Lucius alzó sus cejas y giró sus ojos hacía Draco.

Calypso inmediatamente agarró la mano de Orión y siseó, "Orión, por Mordred, ¡deja de actuar como un idiota! ¡Nos meterás en problemas!"

Orión terminó al final de la noche en los brazos de Lezander dormido en un sofá, ignorante de un Draco que le fruncía el ceño mientras Lucius le sermoneaba.

Dos semanas con Lezander a la Mansión Malfoy y Orión nunca se había sentido tan feliz de él. Narcisa milagrosamente había cogido cariño a Lezander, que no era tan sorprendente considerando que Lezander ponía todo su carisma cuando estaba en su presencia. Se divertía a lo grande cuando veía a su novio besando galantemente su mano y dándole pequeños cumplidos sobre su exquisito gusto en decoración y moda. Lucius se mantuvo a distancia con frialdad pero era de esperar y para sorpresa de Orión, Lezander y Draco no parecía que se llevarán del todo bien. Era consciente que Lezander había intentado ser amigo de Draco, más que nada por Orión, pero Draco siempre trataba a Lezander con una fría indiferencia. Pero pronto paró de preocuparse sobre el mal humor de su amigo y pasó más tiempo con Lezander. Exploraron la gran propiedad juntos y fue Lezander quien finalmente le enseñó a montar a caballo. Orion lo cogió fácilmente peor aún prefería volar con escoba. Habían encontrado un precioso lago y pasaron incontables horas perezosamente nadando y empujándose dentro del agua. Todo fue muy rápido para Orion pero se sintió más cerca de Lezander que nunca y se separaron con la moral alta.

Finalmente era el 22 de Agosto y Orión estaba subiendo las escalas con los Malfoy ir al palco del Ministro. Temprano ese día, Draco y el habían ido a explorar el campamento alrededor del estadio de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch y se habían entretenido con las ropas muggles que llevaban algunos de los deportistas magos que asistían, era claro que no sabían que era lo que llevaban puesto. Orión tuvo que explicar a un divertido Draco que el vestido de noche lila que llevaba un mago viejo no era un artículo de moda de hombre y que el vestido de neopreno que llevaba una joven bruja no era lo último en la moda muggle, pero que era algo que llevan en el medio acuático. Se rieron de las extrañas y divertidas tiendas de algunos magos. La tienda de los Malfoy por supuesto, era más espectacular. Era un palacio blanco en su propio derecho, orgulloso llevaba el escudo de armas Malfoy con dos hermosos pavos reales paseando por la entrada. Orión rodó sus ojos cuando lo vio pero entendió que Lucius tenía una imagen que mantener y no podía quejarse, era fascinante. Una obra de arte mágica en su opinión.

Finalmente llegaron al palco y Orion vio a un hombre regordete bajo con un sombrero de hongo, vestido con un traje que parecía sacado de una película de 1930, diciendo, "No soy bueno en los idiomas; necesito a Barty Crouch para este tipo de cosas. Ah, veo a su elfo domestico guardando su asiento... Buen trabajo, esta plaga de búlgaros están intentando coger los mejores asientos... ah, ¡y aquí esta Lucius!"

Orión no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para deducir que ese mago era Cornelius Fudge, el idiota Ministro de Magia Ingles. Lo que tomó su atención fue el elfo guardando el asiento de Crouch. La elfa parecía extremadamente nerviosa y miraba constantemente el asiento vacío a su lado. Orión se preguntaba si Barty Jr. había sido salvado por los Mortífagos. No había oído nada sobre eso y esperaba que el mago estuviera bien. Despreciaba a Crouch Sr. para enviar a Sirius a Azkaban sin juicio y se enfureció cuando se enteró en la reunión de los Mortífagos que el hombre había llevado a su propio hijo prisionero bajo la maldición Imperius, altamente hipócrita de su parte considerando que era un hechizo oscuro prohibido por el mismo Ministerio.

Miró a Narcisa y vio que llevaba su máscara social de pura sangre; ella tenía la mirada que sugería que había algo que apestaba debajo de su nariz, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Narcisa lo miró y a escondidas le guiñó un ojo, que solo lo hizo reír más. Había llegado a amar a la mujer, era una bruja sangre pura en cada momento pero tenía un corazón cálido y podía ser divertida con su familia. Los mimaba a los dos, a Draco y a él, y siempre se esforzaba para pasar algún rato con ellos, mientras hacía malabarismos con sus compromisos sociales.

Lucius con confianza se dirigió adelante, "Ah, Fudge," dijo dándole la mano que le alcanzaba el Ministro de Magia. "¿Cómo se encuentra? Pienso que aún no ha conocido a mi mujer, ¿Narcisa? O nuestro hijo, ¿Draco?"

"¿Cómo está usted, cómo está usted?" preguntó Fudge, sonriendo y saludando a la Sra. Malfoy.

"Y nuestro sobrino, ¿Orión Black?" continuó con calma Lucius.

Los ojos de Fudge se estrecharon y miró al joven y nervioso dijo, "Ah, claro un placer."

Orión le sonrió rígidamente y le dio un breve saludo con la cabeza.

Fugde se removió y volvió a Lucius diciendo, "Y me deja presentarle al Sr. Oblansk- Obalonsk – Sr.- bueno, es el Ministro de Magia de Bulgaria, y no puede entender ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo de cualquier forma, así que no importa. Y vamos a ver quién más – conoce a Arthur Weasley, ¿me atrevo a decir?"

Fue un momento tenso. El Sr. Weasley y Lucius se miraron el uno al otro y los ojos gris fríos de Lucius invadieron al Sr. Weasley, y luego lo miró de arriba abajo la fila.

"Buen señor, Arthur," dijo Lucius suavemente. "¿Que has tenido que vender para conseguir los asientos del Palco Principal? ¿Seguramente su casa no ha sido tan cara?"

Orión y Draco rieron por lo bajo y este echó una mirada a los hijos de Weasley. Ron, estaba volviéndose de un rojo furioso y feo y pudo ver a los gemelos detrás, susurrando conspiratorio entre ellos. Había otro chico pelirrojo, que Orión recordaba era el prefecto que le había dado la dirección de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y el chico estaba rondando al lado de Fudge, en un intento de ser notado. Orión aspiro, los únicos ligeramente interesantes parecían ser los gemelos.

Fudge, que no lo había oído, dijo, "Lucius ha dado una contribución muy generosa al Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas de St. Mungo, Arthur."

Draco le hizo una mirada de desprecio a Ron y luego tomó a Orión para sentarlo con él entre Narcisa y Lucius, quién se encontraba al lado de Fudge.

Los Weasley se sentaron a la fila detrás de ellos y Orión oyó decir a Ron murmurar a sus espaldas, "Maldito pesado." Draco fríamente lo ignoró, como era correcto en público, y le pasó los monoculares a su primo.

Un gran y energético encargado entró en el palco y excitado dijo, "Ministro- ¿está todo a punto?"

"Cuando lo estés tú, Ludo." dijo Fudge confortables.

Ludo sacó su varita, la llevó directamente a su garganta, y dijo, "¡Sonorus!" y luego habló sobre el rugido que estaba llenando el estadio; su voz hizo eco sobre suyo, resonando a todos los rincones del estadio. "Señoras y señores... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuatrocientos veintidós final de la Copa del mundo de Quidditch!"

"Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, dejadme presentaros... ¡las Mascotas del Nacional Equipo de Bulgaria!"

Lucius rápidamente se volvió a Draco y Orión y murmuró un hechizo a ellos. El joven Black lo miró inquisitivo y el rubio hombre solo le sonrió y rápido echó una mirada en el campo de Quidditch.

Orión siguió la mirada de Lucius y vio un centenar de veelas deslizándose en el campo. Eren extremadamente bonitas, con su cabello dorado-blanco y su pálida piel. Empezaron a bailar enérgicamente y entendió que el hechizo de Lucius los hacía inmunes al encanto de las veelas, previniendo que hicieran el ridículo.

La danza terminó y gritos de enfado llenaron el campo, aclamando que continuaran bailando.

Orión echó un vistazo atrás y vio a Ron congelado en una actitud que parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse desde un trampolín, mientras que distraídamente trituraba los tréboles de su sombrero. Rió y dio un codazo a Draco que miró atrás. Draco se burlo de los ajenos Weasley y dijo en voz baja, "El idiota."

Orión asintió pero luego sus ojos se centraron en una mano que había aparecido de la nada y que con un movimiento rápido había cogido la varita de Ron antes de desaparecer. Nadie más parecía haberlo notado y volvió sus ojos al juego. Frunció el ceño. La mano vino del asiento al lado de la elfa de Crouch. Alguien estaba ahí, debajo de un hechizo de desilusión, ¿tal vez? Pero no, el encantamiento haría todo su cuerpo invisible... ¡tenía que ser una capa de invisibilidad! ¿Quién podría estar aquí y necesitar una varita? ¿El Sr. Crouch? Pero no podía ser, aún estaba trabajando con la organización de trasladadores para que pudieran ser utilizados después del partido, de acuerdo con Fudge. Orión estrecho los ojos al darse cuenta, ¡Barty Jr.! Por el báculo de Merlín, ¡el pobre mago aún se encontraba debajo de la nariz de su padre! ¿Había conseguido liberarse de la Maldición Imperius de su padre? Tenía que ser así si había sido capaz de robar la varita. Y la elfa estaba ahí seguramente para mantenerlo vigilado. ¿Cómo había conseguido Barty Jr. convencer a su padre para estar al partido? Sacudió su cabeza, que no había ninguna consecuencia. ¿Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo? No, mejor si no se involucraba a menos que las circunstancias estuvieran a su favor y podría hacer algo sin meterse en problemas.

Volvió su mente al juego y siguió los movimientos de Krum con excitación y aplaudió sus atrevidas maniobras.

Durante el juego, Orión se inclinó hacía Draco y preguntó con burla en un susurro, "Dime, Draco, ¿estás seguro que no tienes sangre veela?"

Draco se volvió a él y con indignación le dijo, "¡Claro que no!"

Orión sonrió y le dio un codazo en las costillas de Draco, "¿Estás seguro? Tienes el pelo rubio platino y la piel blanca lechosa, como ellas."

El rubio arqueó una ceja y contestó con una sonrisa, "Ah, estas intentando decir que soy tan guapo como ellos y que rezumo de una poderosa atracción magnética."

Orión rió y contesto, "No, estas equivocado. Lo que vi es el claro parecido entre tú y las veelas cuando se convierten en feroces criaturas parecidas locos pájaros. Como tu cuando estas de mal humor o te levantas por las mañanas."

Narcisa rió a su comentario y Draco le dio una colleja en su cabeza.

Después del juego, Draco y Orión comentaban excitados sobre como Krum había ejecutado perfectamente la Finta de Wronski cuando estaban volviendo a su tienda. Suplicaron a Lucius de ir fuera a juntarse con los seguidores de Irlanda que festejaban pero él se negó rotundamente, diciendo que no había visto relación que se mezclaran con este tipo de magos que cantaban con todos sus pulmones. Los chicos finalmente desistieron y se distrajeron contando cada movimiento y estrategia de Quidditch que habían visto.

Un rato después, Lucius salió de su habitación vestido con una túnica con capucha negra, con una máscara en su mano. Narcisa iba detrás de él con un aire preocupado y Orión se puso de pie.

Lucius se volvió hacía los jóvenes y con severidad dijo, "Quiero que vayan al bosque con tu madre y que se queden allí hasta que regrese a por ustedes. Va a terminar pronto."

Orión frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿Qué van a hacer?"

El hombre le sonrió y dijo, "Algunos de nosotros vamos a permitirnos un capricho haciendo deporte-muggle con el consentimiento del Señor Oscuro."

Orión le giró los ojos y dijo fríamente, "Es completamente inútil y están tomando riesgos innecesarios."

Lucius gruñó, "Es bueno mantener a los magos de la luz en la punta de los dedos y inducirles algo de miedo. Nadie va a pronunciar la Marca Tenebrosa, no queremos alzar sospechas que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto."

Orión le echó un vistazo a Narcisa pero ella tenía una expresión resignada y Draco nunca iría en contra de su padre. Suspiró y contestó, "Muy bien, pero vamos a lanzar chispas verdes si alguno de nosotros nos separamos. Las cosas se van a volver caóticas."

Lucius salió de la tienda y Orión murmuró, "Eso es estúpido,"

Narcisa cansada contestó, "Lo es. Pero hace una década que no lo han hecho. Pienso que les da sensación de camaradería."

El Black se volvió a ella enfadado y espetó, "¿Y sobre los muggles? ¿Tienen que ser torturados solo porque un grupo de Mortífagos quieren volver a sentirse jóvenes?"

Narcisa le respondió con cautela, "Lucius me aseguró que solo los van a asustar un poco. No van a torturar a nadie. Solo quieren causar problemas al Ministro de Magia."

Orión suspiró, bien, eso al menos era una buena razón. Esperaba que los muggles no acabaran heridos, eso iba a dar una mala reputación al lado Oscuro.

El ruido fuera de la tiende de pronto cambió. Los cantos se pararon de golpe. El sonido de gente correr y los gritos se empezaron a oír.

Narcisa estrechó sus ojos y dijo frenéticamente, "¡Ha empezado! ¡Vamos!"

Los cogió a los dos por los brazos y salieron a toda prisa de la tienda.

[11] N/T: Bueno la palabra que la autora utiliza es "spouse" que puede traducirse como "esposo" o "cónyuge" la elección de la segunda es debido al hecho de que cónyuge es asexual y por lo tanto incluye hombres y mujeres, recordemos que Orión puede casarse con ambos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, publicaciones varias incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Book y Raincoat Book, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se esta produciendo dinero y ni violación de derechos de autor o se pretende una infracción a la marca.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:** Obviamente esta historia no me pertenece, la autora FirePhoenix8 me permitió traducir su maravilloso trabajo así como la continuación del mismo. Espero la disfruten igual que yo. Juro no se van a arrepentir. Cualquier comentario acerca de la traducción es bien recibido. Pueden encontrar la historia en con el mismo nombre.

**Notas de la Autora:** Sé que la pareja HP/LV está tardando mucho, pero Orión aún es muy joven (14), no tendría sentido que saltaran el uno sobre el otro para estar juntos cuando aún tienen muchos problemas que resolver. Están interesados el uno en el otro pero aún es muy sutil, tal vez en LV es un poco más marcado, pero no es amor para él, es posesión. Pero las cosas eventualmente cambiaran. Así que les pido un poco más de paciencia. La historia será lenta pero sin duda llegaremos allí.

Cuando Orión le sonrió a LV, estaba ebrio. La pequeña escena no significa que Orión haya visto la luz y ahora fantasea con LV. Él solamente estaba borracho y por lo tanto tenía menos inhibiciones y puso admitir honestamente que siente atracción hacía LV. Pero cuando estuvo sobrio de nuevo, todos los pensamientos negativos que tiene sobre él lo prevendrán de darse cuenta de la atracción que siente hacía él, o para actuar sobre ella.

Y lo siento por aquellos que ya están cansados de Lez, pero él será aún el novio de Orión por un rato. Lo necesito para mi trama y me gusta, es un bueno primer novio para Orión. Acerca de lo que le sucederá a Lez en el futuro… no puedo decirlo, lo siento –guiño-.

Acerca de las similitudes físicas entre el Tom del retrato y Voldemort, Orión piensa que ellos son primos lejanos, puesto que eso fue lo que Tom le dijo, así que cualquier parecido entre ellos queda bajo la alfombra como rasgos familiares. Y Voldemort está en sus treintas (puesto que su alma de 17 años se fusionó con la de sus sesenta y tantos) mientras que Tom está en los primeros veintes, así que son diferentes; la principal diferencia sería los ojos rojos de LV y la piel pálida. Pero Orión aún no sospecha nada.

¡Y Orión ya tiene 14! No 12 como algunos escribieron. Y él siempre ha sido muy maduro para su edad, recuerden que lee mucho y es muy inteligente. Es por eso que algunas veces se comporta mejor que los adultos y en el caso de los Mortífagos, simplemente tiene más moral que algunos de ellos, o ve desde un punto de vista diferente, todavía es algo ingenuo e idealista.

**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno regresó sakurita, la verdad que aprecio mucho la ayuda que me ofreció Izzy para el capítulo anterior aunque no he sabido de ella XD así que no sé cómo nos acomodaremos más adelante. Perdonen el mega súper ultra retraso pero ocurrieron una serie de cosas que es mejor no comentar y continuar con la vida –suspiro largo- espero disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en la continuación ^-^

**¡Disfruten y comenten!**

**Capítulo 20 "Después de la Copa Mundial y el Nigromante"**

Tan pronto como salimos de la tienda casi fueron pisoteados por la muchedumbre que corría y gritaba. No muy lejos, Orión pudo ver a una rigurosa manada de Mortífagos apuntando sus varitas hacia arriba, donde la familia de muggles campistas flotaba en el aire dando vueltas. Los Mortífagos se habían sumado a la multitud de burlas y risas de los magos que parecían disfrutar del espectáculo. Había una gran cantidad de tiendas que estaban siendo pisoteadas y destruidas, y otras quemándose. Fuertes gritos de miedo podían escucharse por la muchedumbre que corría; los niños estaban llorando; ansiosos gritos y voces con pánico que reverberaban alrededor en el frío aire nocturno. Era un pandemónium.

Narcisa agarró sus brazos más fuertemente y comenzó a correr con ellos a través de los bosques, pero la muchedumbre histérica de magos blancos que huía era muy desordenada y violenta. Orión fue golpeado por alguien y escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Fue jalado para levantarse por Draco quien tenía una cara pálida y una mirada preocupada.

Draco gritó por encima del estruendoso ruido, "¡Hemos perdido a mi madre! ¡No puedo verla!"

Orión miró alrededor pero era imposible encontrar a Narcisa en la gran multitud. Sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Draco y gritó, "Necesitamos llegar a los bosques. ¡Ella irá allí a buscarnos! ¡Vámonos!"

Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos electrificadores leves frente a él para abrirse paso. Los jóvenes se abrieron paso a tropezones y después de varios minutos lograron llegar a los bosques. Ya estaba muy oscuro y Orión vio en la distancia como oficiales del Ministerio estaban tratando de llegar a los Mortífagos a través de la multitud que los animaba. Miró alrededor y vio a Draco recuperando el aliento recargado sobre un árbol. Escuchó a alguien aproximándose a ellos y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Ron Weasley y otros dos chicos, quienes tenían que ser Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan de acuerdo con la descripción de Draco acerca de los lacayos de Weasley.

El rubio se dirigió a su lado y le dijo burlonamente al chico Weasley, "Supongo que tu papi les dijo que te escondieras. ¿En que anda - tratando de rescatar Muggles?

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" replicó furiosamente Ron, "Allá afuera usando máscaras, ¿verdad?"

Orión dio un paso adelante y exclamó con enojo, "Cuida tu boca, Weasley. No es inteligente hacer acusaciones falsas."

El pelirrojo se giró hacia él y escupió, "Todos saben que su padre es un sucio Mortífago, sin importar las mentiras que diga para eludir ir a Azkabán."

El joven Black alzó una ceja sin impresión alguna y respondió calmadamente, "El Señor Malfoy fue absuelto de todos los cargos y es un respetable e influyente mago." Luego se burlo de Ron, "A diferencia de otros. Escuché que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles. No es muy impresionante o un trabajo importante, ¿cierto? Más bien patético si me lo preguntas."

Weasley se puso rojo y farfulló molesto, "¡Mejor que tener un padre Mortífago que obtuvo lo que se merecía y fue Besado!"

Orión sacó su varita, dio un par de pasos amenazadoramente y siseó, "Nunca te atrevas a decir nada despectivo acerca de mi padre en mi presencia o haré que te arrepientas de ello por el resto de tu vida."

Una explosión como de una bomba resonó en el campamento, y un flash de luz verde momentáneamente iluminó los árboles alrededor.

Draco colocó una mano en el hombre de su amigo confortándole y asintió caminando hacía Dean Thomas mientras le decía fríamente a Ron, "¿No sería mejor que corrieran ahora? No les gustaría que lo localizaran, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Thomas confundido.

Draco resopló, "Thomas, ellos están tras muggles y sangre sucias. ¿Te gustaría estar dando vueltas en el aire? Porque si es así, quédate por aquí… se están moviendo hacía acá, y no hará reír a todos."

Ron se puso furioso en un tono morado y farfulló incoherencias, per Finnigan le jaló a él y a Dean lejos y desaparecieron dentro del bosque.

Orión se volteó para ver a su amigo y dijo con curiosidad, "Les advertiste. No querías que los Mortífagos encontraran a Thomas. ¿Por qué?"

Mlafoy se encogió de hombros y respondió calmadamente, "No me importar de cualquier manera. Sólo quería que se fueran."

Black asintió, "Vayamos más profundo en los bosques. No es seguro aquí."

Caminaron por muchos minutos cuando repentinamente ellos escucharon a alguien cerca que gritó, "¡MORSMORDRE!"

Los ojos de Orión se abrieron grandemente cuando vio un gran cráneo, compuesto por lo que parecían ser estrellas esmeraldas, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca como una lengua. Mientras ellos observaban, se elevaba más y más, ardiendo en una nube de humo verdusco, grabado contra el negro cielo como una nueva constelación. Orión maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Nadie debía convocar la Marca Oscura! Frunció el ceño, los Mortífagos no lo habrían hecho. ¿Entonces quíen-?

De repente, de los árboles de alrededor estallaron en gritos. Y Orión se volteó para ver a Weasley y a sus dos amigos que se veían confundidos y asustados en medio de un claro a unos pocos metros de ellos. Chasquidos anunciaron la llegada de veinte magos, apareciendo de la nada, rodeando a Weasley y compañía. Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, "¡Stupefy!"

Black jaló a Draco al suelo cuando muchos de los Atundidores volaron sobre sus cabezas. Podía ver claramente desde su posición y afortunadamente los árboles los ocultaban.

Orión vio al señor Weasley avanzar hacía los tres chicos y gritar "¡Alto! ¡PAREN! ¡Ese es mi hijo!"

"Apártate del camino, Arthur," dijo fríamente un mago con un corto y cuadrado bigote. Era Crouch Sr., le reconoció Orión por los artículos de los periódicos.

"¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo?" Preguntó con presteza, "¿Cuál de ustedes conjuró la Marca Oscura?"

"¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!" dijo Ron, quien se estaba sobando el codo y mirando indignadamente a su padre. "¿Por qué quieren atacarnos?"

"¡No mienta, señor!" Gritó Crouch. Su varita estaba apuntando directamente a Ron, y sus ojos estaban saltones; parecía un poco loco. "¡Han sido descubiertos en la escena del crimen!"

"Barty," pronunció una bruja ataviada con un largo vestido de lana, "son niños, Barty, no habrían sido capaces de-"

"¿Ustedes tres, de dónde vino la Marca?" Cuestionó el Sr. Weasley rápidamente.

"De allá," dijo temblorosamente Finnegan, señalando un lugar no muy lejos de donde Orión y Draco, "Había alguien detrás de los árboles… ellos gritaron unas palabras, un encantamiento-"

Orión no se molestó en escuchar el resto. Se dio cuenta de que Barty Crouch Jr. había sido quien convocó la Marca Oscura, ningún otro podría haberlo hecho puesto que el Señor Oscuro lo había prohibido específicamente. Y no podía permitir que Barty Jr. fuera capturado de nuevo, ellos lo enviarían seguramente a ser Besado. Nadie más iba a sufrir ese destino si había algo que él pudiera hacer. Se volteó hacía Draco y susurró, "Quédate aquí. Haré un desilusionador. Volveré."

Draco negó con su cabeza y susurró de vuelta, "Orión, no-"

Pero el joven rápidamente lanzó el hechizo y vio a su amigo desaparecer de su vista. Rápidamente corrió hacía el lugar que Finnegan había señalado. Casi no podía ver nada en la oscuridad del bosque así que rápidamente hechizó sus ojos para visión nocturna, utilizando un pequeño y astuto hechizo que Maestro Golmirn le había enseñado en Transformaciones Humanas. Llegó al lugar y vio al elfo domestico de Crounch aturdido en el suelo. Frenéticamente miró a todos lados y jadeó cuando vio el cuerpo de un mago, que era invisible de la cintura para abajo. Tenía que ser Barty Jr. ¡con una capa de invisibilidad! Los atudidores debieron golpearle.

Escuchó una voz acercándose diciendo, "No lo creo, nuestros aturdidores fueron directo a través de esos árboles… Hay una buena posibilidad de que les diéramos…"

"¡Amos, ten cuidado!" Dijo otra voz.

Orión se tensó. ¡Ellos iban en su dirección! Tenía que sacar a Barty. Pero aún no había aprendido como Aparecer y no podía cargar el cuerpo de Barty, pesaba demasiado para él. Y necesitaba incriminar a alguien más o continuarían buscando en los bosques. Arrebató la varita que el hombre llevaba en su mano y rápidamente la colocó en la mano del elfo. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para creer que un elfo lo hubiera hecho pero le daría un poco de tiempo extra. Jaló el cuerpo de Barty lejos del elfo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina envuelta entre las sobras. Colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre el cuerpo del mago y cuando terminó colocó un hechizo desilusionador en él mismo cuando vio que un mago se aproximaba.

El mago ubicó al elfo domestico y gritó, "¡Sí! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Inconsciente! Es – pero – cielos…" Dijo cuando se agachó para ver que era un elfo domestico sosteniendo una varita.

"¿Tienes a alguno?" Gritó Crounch desde el claro, "¿Quién? ¿Quién es?"

Orión vio al mago levantar al elfo y tomar la varita y alejarse a zancadas de nuevo al claro.

Suspiró con alivio. Escuchaba a los magos discutir entre ellos. Algunos escépticos de que el elgo lo había hecho y Crouch sonaba furioso. La varita pertenecía a Ron Weasley y el chico idiota estaba gritando su inocencia.

Orión tomó a Barty y lo jaló aún más lejos, hacía el lugar donde Draco estaba esperándole. Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse al lugar donde había encontrado al elfo. Se mantuvo quieto y observó a través de las sombras como Crounch Sr. miraba desesperadamente alrededor. Orión frunció el ceño. Crounch debía estar buscando a su hijo. Él debía saber que fue él quien conjuró la Marca Oscura. El mago parecía medio loco mientras buscaba entre los árboles y usaba su pie para pisar el terreno para encontrar a alguien escondido bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Finalmente se dio por vencido y furiosamente se alejó.

Orión cansadamente arrastró al hombre y llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Draco.

Black dio un golpe con su varita y anuló su hechizo desilusionador y susurró, "¿Draco?"

Sintió una mano tomar su brazo y escuchó la voz desarticulada susurrando, "Sí, aquí estoy."

El joven asintió y susurró de vuelta, "Tengo a alguien conmigo. Debemos esperar a que los magos se vayan antes de movernos."

"Okay" respondió Draco en un susurro bajo.

Orión se recostó en el suelo y miró hacía el claro.

"Tal vez Amos sugiere," dijo Crounch, con fría molestia en cada sílaba, "que yo habitualmente enseño a mis sirvientes a conjurar la Marca Oscura"

El mago que había encontrado al elfo respondió horrorizado, "Señor Crouch… no… para nada."

"¡Confió que recuerde las muchas pruebas que he dado a lo largo de mi carrera, que desprecio y detesto las Artes Oscuras y aquellos quienes las practican!" Gritó Crouch, con los ojos saltados.

"¡Sr. Crouch, yo-yo nunca sugerí que usted tuviera algo que ver con ello!" Murmuró Amos otra vez, ahora enrojecido tras su abundante barba café.

"¡Si usted acusa a mi elfo, me acusa a mí, Diggory!" Exclamó el hombre. "¿Dónde más ella aprendería a conjurarla?"

Después de muchas discusiones, Crounch despidió a su elfo doméstico y el Señor Weasley tomó a Ron y a sus amigos para irse. Los otros magos comenzaron a desaparecer y Orión suspiró con alivio.

Abanicó su varita para terminar con el encantamiento de desilusión de su primo y Draco apareció ante sus ojos.

Draco preguntó preocupadamente, "¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién convocó la Marca Oscura y a quién tienes contigo?"

Orión se arrodilló donde había dejado a Barty y jaló la capa de invisibilidad lejos del cuerpo. El rubio jadeó y Orión volteó hacia él, "¿Sabes quién es este?"

El Malfoy negó con la cabeza y el moreno dino, "Es Barty Crouch Jr., él fue quien convocó la Marca Oscura. Ha escapado de Azkaban, aún no sé cómo o cuándo. Pero se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius de su padre. Parece ser que hoy pudo liberarse de ella e intentó escapar. Los aturdidores que los oficiales del Ministerio lanzaron hacia los bosques lo golpearon. Así que fui a buscarlo. Tenemos que llevarlo ante el Señor Oscuro."

Draco palideció y exclamó, "¿No podemos llevárselo a mi padre? O convocamos las chispas verdes y esperamos a que mi madre nos encuentre."

Orión negó con la cabeza, "No. No sabemos dónde está Lucius. Debió haber tenido que aparecerse lejos de aquí. Y no podemos llevar a Barty a la tienda, aún si esta todavía está en pie, lo que dudo. Alguien puede vernos. Y si convocamos las chispas podemos atraer la atención de alguien más y si ellos nos ven con un Mortífago estaremos en serios problemas."

El joven Malfoy dijo preocupado, "Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llevarlo ante el Dark Lord? Y mi madre debe estar frenética buscándonos, si nos vamos ella se morirá de la preocupación."

"Podemos pedirle al Señor Oscuro que convoqué a Lucius. Tú padre puede llevarnos a casa y tu madre estará bien," respondió Orión, "y la única forma de llevar a Barty ante el Dark Lord es despertándolo y preguntándole si puede usar su Marca Oscura para aparecernos ante el Lord."

Draco suspiró y respondió, "Muy bien, hagámoslo."

Orión asintió y dijo, "Saca tu varita, estate preparado para aturdirlo si se torna violento."

Malfoy asintió y agitó su varita. El joven Black terminó su visión noctuna, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del mago y colocó su mano sobre la boca de Barty, apuntó su varita hacia él con la otra mano y exclamó, "¡Ennervate!"

El mago despertó y jadeó dentro el bozal que era la mano del joven y sus ojos almendra miraban frenéticamente alrededor.

Orión aplicó más presión en la boca de Barty y colocó la punta de su varita contra el cuello del mago. Dijo calmadamente, "No te muevas. Estamos aquí para ayudarte."

Barty comenzó a luchar y Orión hundió la punta de su varita dolorosamente contra el cuello de su prisionero y usó sus rodillas para atrapar las manos del mayor, siseó enojado, "¡Dije que no te movieras! ¡Fuiste aturdido y yo previne que tú padre nos encontrara! ¡Quédate quieto o te aturdiré y te entregaré!"

Los ojos salvajes del hombre viraron hacia el joven y exclamó algo debajo de la mano de Orión.

El Black lo miró con sospecha y preguntó lentamente, "¿Si retiro mi mano, hablarás en voz baja? Aún hay magos en los alrededores que pueden encontrarnos si gritas."

Barty asintió y Orión removió su mano de su boca pero la usó para sostenerlo por la garganta.

El mayor dijo con voz ronca, "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Soy Orión Black y este es Draco Malfoy," explicó sacudiendo su cabeza hacia su familiar.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron grandemente mirando de un muchacho al otro, y exclamó, "¿Dónde está mi varita? ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?"

Orión respondió calmadamente, "Como dije antes, fuiste aturdido. Te encontré y cubrí con tu capa de invisibilidad y puse la varita que llevabas contigo en la mano de tu elfo. Tú padre vino a buscarte pero yo te escondí. Los otros magos creyeron que tu elfo fue quien convocó la Marca Oscura. Te salvé y ahora vas a hacer lo que nosotros queramos o te entregaré. ¿Entendido?"

Barty rápidamente sacó su lengua y replicó, "¿Qué quieren?"

Orión frunció el ceño ante el raro tick nervioso de Barty pero respondió, "Ambos somos partidarios del Señor Oscuro. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte el lanzar la Marca Oscura. Pero queremos que uses tu marca y nos aparezcas frente al Lord. No tienes donde más ir y Draco y yo necesitamos dejar este lugar."

Barty replicó celosamente, "¡Convoqué la Marca Oscura para mostrarle a los Mortífagos traidores que estaban festejando por allí lo que un leal sirviente del Señor Oscuro es! ¡Fui a Azkaban por Mi Señor mientras que otros juraban estar bajo la Maldición Imperius! ¡Ellos renegaron de él! Yo soy su más leal-"

Orión exclamó cortante, "¡Suficiente! Eso no es importante ahora, el Dark Lord ha regresado y los ha aceptado de vuelta. Ahora nos llevarás-"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron grandemente y le interrumpió emocionado, "¿Está de regreso? ¿Mi Amo regresó?"

El joven frunció el ceño y respondió, "Seguramente viste que tu Marca Oscura se ha oscurecido. Debes haber sentido tu Marca quemar cuando él llama a sus Mortífagos."

Crouch negó con la cabeza y dijo frenéticamente, "¡No! Sólo era capaz de liberarme de la Maldición Imperius por cortos periodos de tiempo y solamente el mes pasado. ¡No sabía que él había regresado!"

Orión dijo impacientemente, "Bueno, él lo hizo. ¿Nos llevarás con él?"

Crouch parecia indeciso y el joven agregó, "La única manera en la que te dejaremos ir es si nos llevas contigo. No tienes una varita y necesitas usar una de las nuestras para ir con él. Es la única oportunidad que tienes de volver con tu Amo."

Barty sacó la lengua de nuevo, igual que una serpiente lo haría, y respondió, "Muy bien. Dame tu varita entonces."

Orión le lanzó una mirada sospechosa al hombre y se dirigió a Draco, "Dale tu varita, Draco."

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera le voy a dar a él-" exclamó indignadamente Draco.

El Black replicó con frustración, "Draco, yo soy mejor que tú en maldiciones oscuras y en duelo. Sí uno de nosotros necesita darle su varita ¡entonces debes de ser tú! ¡Yo puedo protegernos de él mucho mejor!"

Malfoy bufó indignadamente y murmuró, "Eso no es verdad. Yo soy tan bueno como tú con maldiciones oscuras…" Más sin embargo le dio su varita a Barty.

Orión presionó su varita contra el cuello de Barty y dijo fríamente, "Ningún movimiento en falso. Salvé tu vida. Me lo debes."

Crouch asintió y el joven se levantó así como también le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Orión le apuntó con su varita en el pecho mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y le dijo a Draco, "Sujétate por la cintura tan bien como puedas para que pueda aparecernos."

Draco cumplió y sujetó al hombre por el otro lado. Barty miró hacia abajo y levantó su manga izquierda para presionar la varita de Draco contra la Marca Oscura.

Orión sintió el familiar apretujón y ellos aparecieron en un elegante estudio con paneles de caoba. Rápidamente aturdió a Barty, quien cayó al suelo con un sonoro 'thud', y cuando se dio vuelta escuchó un gritó "¡Crucio! Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre Draco y golpearon el suelo dolorosamente.

Rodo a Draco mientras gritaba, "¡Alto! ¡Somos Orión Black y Draco Malfoy! ¡Alto!"

Otro hechizo les pasó, desviándose, pero entonces se detuvieron.

Orión bufó y se levantó. Voldemort estaba parado detrás de un gran escritorio con su varita apuntando hacia ellos. Sus ojos escarlatas se estrecharon al verlos y parecía furioso.

Voldemort taladraba al muchacho con la mirada y siseó, "¡¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo llegaron a aquí?"

Draco se colocó al lado de Orión después de arrebatar su varita de Barty y miró al Señor Oscuro con cautela.

Orión sacudió su túnica, la cual estaba sucia y lodosa, para responder con gran molestia, "El significado de esto, es que aquí Barty Jr." Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, "decidió escapar de su padre después de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y también decidió mostrar su eterna lealtad así usted con la estupidez de convocar ¡la Marca Oscura! Casi provoca que nos descubran ¡y tuve que rescatarlo de las garras de su padre!"

El Lord alzó una ceja y lanzó una mirada hacia Barty antes de mirar a Orión de nuevo. Exclamó calmadamente, "No tiene sentido, niño. Explícate mejor antes de que te crucie."

El joven bufó pero respondió plano, "Barty estaba en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch usando una capa de invisibilidad bajo la supervisión del elfo doméstico de Crouch. Logró liberarse de la Maldición Imperius y robar una varita. Después del juego, cuando sus Mortífagos estaban divirtiéndose haciendo girar a algunos muggles en el aire," le lanzó una dura mirada y continuó, "Barty convocó la Marca Oscura. Oficiales del Ministerio aparecieron y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores por todos lados. Draco y yo estábamos escondiéndonos en el bosque y sospeché que había sido Barty, puesto que lo vi robando la varita. Así que lo fui a buscar. Ambos, él y su elfo, fueron golpeados por los hechizos aturdidores. Coloqué la varita en la mano del elfo y cubrí el cuerpo del Barty con la capa de invisibilidad para arrástralo lejos." Pausó para respirar y agregó, "un oficial del Ministerio encontró al elfo y la varita. Ellos creyeron que ella[12] había conjurado la Marca Oscura. Crouch Sr. sabía la verdad, por supuesto, y fue a buscar a su hijo. Puesto que lo había alejado de la escena no lo encontró. Regresó con Draco junto con el cuerpo de Barty y cuando despertó, le pedimos que nos trajera con usted puesto que no sabíamos donde estaban Lucius o Narcisa y necesitábamos salir de allí."

El hombre sonrió petulante, "Vaya aventura la que tuvieron allí."

Orión cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho y replicó molesto, "Sí, nada más emocionante que rescatar a un Mortífago fanático de su propia estupidez."

Voldemort arqueó una ceja y fríamente intervino, "Pudiste haberle dejado allí."

El joven frunció el entecejo y reviró, "Hubiera sido Besado si lo descubrían. No le deseo eso a nadie. Y de cualquier manera, ahora tiene su sirviente leal de vuelta."

"En efecto, así es" respondió mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo de Barty. Lanzó un rápido Ennervate y Barty despertó. Tan pronto como vio a Voldemort se lanzó a sus pies.

"Mi Señor-Mi Amo," dijo el hombre fervientemente, "¡Ha regresado! ¡Yo sabía que usted era demasiado poderoso para morir! ¡Sabía que regresaría a nosotros!"

Voldemort le sonrió finamente a Barty y acarició fríamente su cabeza.

Orión volteó la mirada con disgusto mientras Barty continuaba su verborrea. Draco estaba inquieto a su lado y el joven Black le dio una mirada inquisidora.

Malfoy le susurró, "Me pregunto si madre está bien…"

El interpelado asintió girando hacia Voldemort y su obediente mascota. Fríamente exclamó, "Disculpe la interrupción de esta desgarradora reunión pero me preguntaba si Lucius podría ser convocado para que Draco y yo podamos irnos."

Barty le dio una dura mirada y respondió furiosamente, "¡Tú, mocoso insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a Mi Señor en-"

El Lord le interrumpió mientras fijaba sus ojos escarlatas en los de Orión, "Sí, es bastante insolente. Tal vez necesita que alguien le enseñe modeles."

Draco se entiesó a su lado y Orión apretó fuertemente su varita. Qué sólo lo intentara, pensaba furioso, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche.

Voldemort le sonrió y sedosamente siseó en parsél, _"Pero tal vezzz pueda posssponer essse inmenssso placer para otra ocasssión. Dessspués de todo, me hicissste un ssservicio hoy. Cómo essstoy ssseguro me ssservirásss en el futuro."_

El joven Black se estremeció ante el tono de voz usado por Voldemort. No estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba insinuando pero la forma en la que se deslizaban las palabras cuando hablaba pársel… se sentía casi como una caricia. Y había algo en la manera atenta en la que Voldemort lo miraba, casi predatorio y posesivo.

Orión involuntariamente tuvo otro estremecimiento y el Dark Lord mueca burlona a sabiendas de la razón. Su mueca se transformó en lo que el joven consideró una seductora pequeña sonrisa y Orión miró a un lado escondiendo su sonrojo. Realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando, la sonrisa de Voldemort seductora? Seguramente estaba exhausto para tener pensamientos tan ridículos.

Voldemort se acercó al joven Black y con una suavidad que nunca hubiera esperado, el mayor levantó su barbilla. El hombre fijó su mirada con la de Orión y este sintió como si esos ojos escarlata estuvieran tratando de ver dentro de su alma. Su cicatriz comenzó a hormiguear dolorosamente cuando el pulgar de Voldemort se detuvo al final de su barbilla. Orión cerró sus ojos y trato de enmudecer el dolor mientras reforzaba sus siempre presentes barreras mentales.

El Lord Oscuro siseó suavemente, _"Abre tus ojos. Déjame verlos."_

El muchacho abrió sus ojos y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando vió los ojos escarlata del Lord mirandolé posesivamente. Voldemort siseó sedosamente, _"¿Por qué alejas tu mirada de mí? ¿Qué estabas tratando de ocultar?"_

Orión tartamudeo un siseo nerviosamente, _"Na-nada"._

El Dark Lord siguió deslizando su pulgar a lo largo de la mandíbula y empezó a arrastrar otro dedo hacía su cuello. Orión tembló de nuevo cuando sintió esa placentera caricia y estaba comenzando a confundirse. Hizo el intento de alejarse pero Voldemort lo sostuvo suavemente por la garganta y le dio una sonrisilla divertida. El mayor siseó mientras su penetrante mirada roja permanecía fija en él, _"Era algo. Díme, ¿por qué te estremeces cuando te habló en pársel? ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando te acaricio?"_

Orión se estaba preguntando así mismo exactamente la misma cosa. Miró penetrante los ojos de Voldemort y aturdido se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que eran; eran de un indescriptible matiz escarlata profundo. Mientras Voldemort acariciaba con su pulgar la garganta de Orión, el dolor de su cicatriz golpeteo y su frente palpitó dolorosamente y no fue capaz de reprimir el pequeño gemido de dolor. El joven siseó suplicante, _"No lo ssssé… por favor sssuélteme."_

El Dark Lord frunció el entrecejo pero lo liberó. Orión dio un paso atrás tambaleándose y rápidamente volteó su cara.

Voldemort lo miró pausadamente pero se giró y acercó a Barty, quién estaba parado viéndoles fijamente con un oscuro ceño. El Lord levantó la manga de Barty y presionó la punta de su varita en la Marca Oscura mientras decía el nombre de Lucius.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Lucius apareció en la habitación y miró la escena ante él con una ceja enarcada. Vio a su hijo mirando a Orión con un profundo ceño de molestia, a este tratando de esconder su rostro de todos, a su Lord mirando atentamente al joven; y a otro joven mago frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su sobrino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven mago era sorprendentemente Barty Jr. En nombre de Morgana, ¿qué era lo que había sucedido?

El Dark Lord se volteó hacía Lucius y pronunció calmadamente, "Lucius, puedes llevarte a tus chicos contigo. Estoy seguro de que Narcisa debe estar muy preocupada."

Lucius hizo una pronunciada reverencia y respondió, "Sí, mi Lord. Gracias"

Malfoy sacó un traslador y le indicó a los chicos que lo tomaran. Orión dio una última Mirada a Voldemort y la último que vio antes de ser jalado fue al Lord mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron en el salón de Malfoy Manor, ambos, Draco y Orión, fueron confrontados por una rígida Narcisa. Sólo la palidez de su hermoso rostro y la forma en la que sus dedos se sujetaban bruscamente en sus hombros le dio a Orión el indicio de que ella había estado frenéticamente preocupada.

"¿Dónde han estado?" Cuestionó, su voz era muy baja aunque con un ligero temblor. "Los estuve buscando por todos lados."

Ignorando a su madre Draco se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Orión y demandó con molestia, "¿Qué fue demonios fue todo eso?"

Orión estaba profundamente confundido. ¿Qué juegos mentales estaba jugando Voldemort con él? ¿Qué era lo que quería de él? ¿Por qué había acariciado su barbilla? ¿Por qué le había hablado en ese tono de voz? Debía ser un truco para confundirlo, para sacarlo de balance, pensó con enojo el joven. Estaba tras algo y ciertamente no era algo que le fuera a convenir.

"No lo sé," respondió tranquilamente, mirando a su amigo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" estalló Draco molesto. "Él estaba hablando en parsél contigo. ¡Él estaba- él estaba tocándote!"

Una de las cejas de Lucius lentamente se deslizó hacia arriba, mientras que la conservación de Narcisa sobre su postura parecía rendirse, puesto que su voz se elevó ligeramente cuando exigió, "¿Les importaría decirme de qué están hablando? ¿Dónde estuvieron?"

"Encontramos a Barty Crounch Jr.," dijo Draco bruscamente, girándose hacia su ella, "y él nos llevó ante el Dark Lord puesto que no podíamos encontrarte a ti o a Padre. Y el Lord amenazó con maldecir a Orión para enseñarle algunos modales y entonces comenzó a hablar en lengua parsél con él. ¡Y Orión solamente se quedó allí mientras que el Señor Oscuro lo acariciaba! ¡Fue asqueroso!"

Los ojos de Narcisa se abrieron ligeramente, y miró a su sobrino con preocupación, su voz un mero susurro, "¿Él te acarició?"

"¡Sí! ¡No, no! ¡No, lo hizo!" expresó el joven con frustración, sacudiendo su cabeza en confusión, "Él sólo- él solo me preguntó algunas cosas. ¡No estaba acariciándome!"

"¡Sí estaba!" exclamó Draco furiosamente, girando en él. "¡Y tú lo permitiste! ¡Prácticamente te inclinabas hacia sus caricas!"

Los ojos del heredero Black se abrieron y respondió frenéticamente, "¡No me inclinaba hacía sus caricias! ¡Él no estaba acariciándome! ¡Estaba jugando juegos mentales conmigo!"

"¿Lo disfrutaste?" gruñó el joven Malfoy molesto mientras sujetaba los hombros de Orión. "¿¡Disfrutabas de sus caricias!"

Este sacudió su cabeza con desesperación. "¡No me estaba tocando de esa manera!"

"¡Suficiente, Draco!" cortó Narcisa con brusquedad. "Déjalo en paz."

El heredero Malfoy lo liberó pero cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y furiosamente frunció el entrecejo a Orión, quien nerviosamente cambiaba su peso sobre sus pies.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el Dark Lord, Orión?" Cuestionó la mujer suavemente, levantándole el mentón con uno de sus largos y delicados dedos.

El joven miró dentro de aquellos preocupados ojos azules, y respondió calmadamente, "Nada. No me hizo nada. Me preguntó algunas cosas y tocó mi mandíbula, pero eso solamente era para confundirme y hacerme responder. No hizo nada más."

Draco gruñó pero no comentó.

"Muy bien," dijo la mujer, suspirando suavemente. "Vayan a la cama, ambos."

Cuando los chicos dejaron la habitación Narcisa se giró para enfrentar a su marido, con su porte calmado y solemne, mientras inquiría tranquilamente, "¿Qué sucedió, Lucius? ¿Está interesado el Señor Oscuro en Orión?"

Lucius la contempló en silencio y respondió igualmente, "Ha mostrado interés en los poderes de Orión y en su habilidad de la lengua parsél. También quiere decidir con quién se va a casar el chico."

"¿Pero él mismo está interesado en Orión?" Precionó, un ligero frunce arrugó su suave rostro.

Su marido arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo amante?"

Ella asintió, y él le respondió calmadamente, "No lo sé. No he visto un claro indicio que lo siguiera. Pero antes ya ha tomado amantes y él aprecia la belleza y el poder, y Orión tiene ambas."

"Orión es muy joven," dijo ella, con una nata de aprehensión en su voz, "y el Señor Oscuro no debería de estar interesado en él de esa manera, Lucius. No podemos permitirlo. Debemos protegerlo."

Si el Dark Lord lo quiere por un tiempo," exclamó Lucius fríamente, "no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer."

Narcisa estrechó ligeramente sus ojos, antes de tranquilamente alisar su túnica con una mano, sus ojos mientras penetraban a su marido al tiempo que decía plácidamente, "Hay algo que podemos hacer. ¿No le habías comentado acerca de la unión entre Orión y Draco? El debe saber que no puede interferir con eso solamente para satisfacer un interés pasajero."

"Él conoce acerca de la unión prevista," respondió con frialdad, "pero no ha comentado sobre ella. No creo que el Señor Oscuro tenga algún interés serio en el chico."

"¿Pero y si lo tiene?" replicó ella, su voz calmada enmascaraba su preocupación. "Tal vez quiera tener a Orión para él. Tal vez no está planeando apoyar la unión entre Orión y Draco."

Lucius agitó su mano con desdén. "El Dark Lord ha tomado numerosos amantes en el pasado y nunca ha considerado una relación seria o el matrimonio con nadie, Cissy. Él los usa y los deshecha. Siempre ha pensado que no tiene un igual, no tomaría a alguien a quien considere inferior como su esposo. Y sabe que la unión entre Orión y Draco produciría un poderoso heredero. Estoy seguro de que no planea interferir con eso."

"Debes insistir en conseguir su aprobación para la unión entre Draco y Orión," dijo Narcisa impasible, mirándole insatisfecha con su afirmación, mientras que su voz llevaba una nota de dura determinación. "Es la única forma de estar seguros. Y si la aprueba, debes insinuar que Orión no tiene permitido tener amantes durante ese tiempo. No quiero que el Señor Oscuro use a mi sobrino para satisfacer su lujuria. Él no es gentil con sus amantes, Lucius."

El rubio arqueó una ceja, y respondió con frialdad, "El Dark Lord ha visto a Orión con su vampiro, Cissy. El sabe que Orión tiene permitido estar con otros hasta su matrimonio."

"Orión y Lezander son novios," dijo Narcisa con una dura expresión cruzando sus hermosas facciones, "pero todavía no son amantes, lo sé. Le dirás eso, Lucius. Debes decirle que Orión no tiene permitido tener amantes." Le miró intensamente, y dijo fríamente, "¿O quieres que tú sobrino sea utilizado de esa manera? ¿No te preocupas por él, mi esposo? ¿Por su reputación y por lo tanto la nuestra?"

Su chantaje parecía haber funcionado, puesto que un músculo de la mandíbula de Lucius se apretó, antes de responder impasible, "Sí me importa, Cissy, y lo protegeré si puedo, pero hay poco que yo pueda hacer si el Señor Oscuro quiere tomar a Orión como su amante antes de que se case. Voy a disuadirlo de la idea con la sutileza que pueda, si veo cualquier indicio de que planee hacerlo. Le diré lo que tu pides."

Narcisa asintió con satisfacción, después dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Lucius y se retiró a su habitación.

Orión se dejó caer cansadamente en su cama. No entendía por qué Draco estaba tan molesto con él; no era como si él estuviera animando a Voldemort a tratarlo de esa manera. Y además Voldemort no estaba precisamente acariciándole. Lo había hecho para obtener una respuesta de él, como una forma de manipulación. Pero ¿por qué insistía Voldemort en conocer la razón de sus estremecimientos? Todo era muy confuso. El Lord no hacía nada sin una buena razón y sus acciones fueron inesperadas. No comprendía porque los siseos de Voldemort tenían tal reacción en él. No había sucedió antes, aunque el Lord tampoco le había hablado en Parsél de aquella forma. Orión suspiró cansadamente y frotó sus ojos.

Decidió consultar con su confidente y rápidamente lanzó hechizos de silencio y seguridad alrededor de su habitación. Sacó el relicario de su baúl y se acostó en la cama.

Tan pronto como abrió el relicario, Tom lo miró y le preguntó, "¿Cómo estuvo el juego?"

El muchacho le sonrió, "Estuvo genial. Irlanda ganó pero Krum obtuvo la snitch. Fue realmente inesperado."

Tom asintió y Orión dijo, "Encontramos a Barty Jr después del partido. Parecía que los Mortífagos todavía no habían ido a rescatarlo."

Tom levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿El mago que estaba siendo mantenido bajo el Imperius de su padre?"

El muchacho asintió, "Sí. Aparentemente fue uno de los favoritos del Lord durante la primera guerra. Nos llevó a Draco y a mí frente al Dark Lord puesto que convocó la Marca Oscura y oficiales del Ministerio estaban buscando en los alrededores por quien lo había hecho."

Riddle le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules y perceptivamente expresó, "Algo sucedió con el Lord y quieres preguntarme acerca de ello. Habla."

Orión rió ligeramente, "Me conoces muy bien. Me pregunto cómo lo haces."

Tom le sonrió astutamente, "Te conozco desde los once, Orión."

El menor alzó ambas cejas y respondió. "Es verdad. El tiempo pasa volando." Le dió una cálida sonrisa y agregó, "Entonces te das cuenta que eres mi más viejo amigo."

Tom respondió con una sonrisa algo desesperanzada, "Sí, no es como si pudiera escapar de tu compañía. Soy prácticamente un prisionero y he tenido que soportar tus balbuceos por muchos años. ¡Ah! nosotros los retratos sufrimos tales injusticias."

El joven rió y contestó, "Tú estarías extremadamente aburrido sin mí, Tom. ¿Qué harías sin mí en tu vida?"

El retrato le sonrió burlón, "Probablemente dormir y tener una pacífica existencia."

Orión rodó sus ojos y Tom rápidamente preguntó, "¿Qué sucedió?"

El joven estaba inseguro de que decir, "Er… realmente no lo sé." Frunció el ceño y continuó, "Amenazó con enseñarme algunos modales y entonces me habló en parsél, pero en un tono raro, muy sedoso. Dijo algo acerca de que continuara proveyéndole con mis servicios, porque yo fui quien más o menos rescató a Barty Jr."

El retrato alzó una ceja, "¿Eso es todo?"

El heredero Black se inquietó y respondió suavemente, "No… er… él preguntó porque me estremecí."

Tom alzó nuevamente una ceja y sonrió victoriosamente burlón, "¿Te estremeciste? ¿Por él?

Orión se sonrojó y contestó nerviosamente, "¡No por él! Bueno, no exactamente. Era la forma en la que hablaba y en la que me tocaba."

Las cejas del retrato se alzaron en señal de sorpresa y cuestionó sedosamente, "¿Él te tocó y te hizo estremecer? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

El joven comenzaba a ponerse más rojo y respondió confusamente, "Él no me tocó en sí, no en la forma en la que estás pensando. Él de cierta forma acarició mi barbilla y cuello pero solo para obtener una respuesta de mí." Frunció las cejas y añadió, "creo que lo hizo como una forma de manipulación." Miró a Tom y preguntó, "¿Hace eso muy seguido?"

Éste sonrió superior y respondió, "Sólo con aquellos que le gustan."

La mueca del menor se profundizo, "Patrañas. Él también tocó a Bellatrix y a Barty Jr y no fue porque le gusten. Él los trata como si fueran mascotas. Y es eso lo que tiene en mente para mí; puede olvidarse de ello. No me volveré un subordinado y adorador seguidor como ellos."

Tom lo miró a los ojos y preguntó con aire de suficiencia, "Pero no has respondido la pregunta más importante. ¿Te gustaron sus caricias? Si te hicieron estremecer claramente indica que disfrutas de su atención."

Orión le miró molesto y respondió cortantemente, "No necesariamente. Meramente fue inesperado, eso es todo. Un minuto estoy esperando ser cruciado por él y al siguiente comienza a sisear de esa forma y a acariciarme. ¡Claro que iba a estremecerme! ¡Ese hombre está completamente loco!"

Riddle resopló, "Claro que no. Él sabe perfectamente lo que hace en todo momento."

El joven argumentó cauteloso, "Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. Él tiene algo en mente y no me gusta ni un poco."

Tom le sonrió y dijo astutamente, "A mí me parece que te gustó mucho. Y aún estas esquivando mi pregunta. ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Orión respondió con frustación, "¡Sí, está bien! Me gustó la forma en la que me habló en parsél y la manera en la que sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cuello. ¡Pero no voy a ser manipulado de esa manera! ¡Si el espera que me convierta en una balbuceante y tonto adorador solamente porque me mostró algo de gentileza, la cual es obviamente falsa, no me conoce para nada!"

El retrato replicó, "¿Por qué piensas que sus caricias y atenciones son falsas?"

El joven bufó, "Oh vamos, el Dark Lord no hace nada sin tener un motivo detrás y él es perverso y cruel. Un acto de gentileza proveniente de él es para sospechar y evitar en el futuro."

Tom frunció el ceño y replicó, "Puede que sea perverso y cruel pero eso no significa que sus atenciones hacía ti no sean sinceras."

Orión hizo una mueca y respondió desesperadamente, "Pero entonces, ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?"

El mayor alzó una ceja y contestó calmadamente, "Pensé que era obvio." Pausó y luego dijo, "Él te quiere."

Las cejas del joven se dispararon hacia arriba con rapidez y cuestionó nerviosamente, "¿Me quiere para qué?"

Tom le regaló una sonrisa malvada, "Eso es para que lo descubras… y disfrutes."

Orión se volvió a sonrojar y preguntó insistentemente, "¿¡Para qué me quiere, Tom!"

Pero Tom se rehusó a decir algo más y solamente le observó con una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro. Orión cerró el relicario y lo colocó dentro de su baúl bajo fuertes protecciones. Inquieto se durmió, soñando con unos intensos ojos escarlata y sedosos siseos.

Era finales de Agosto y Orión había convencido a Lucius para que lo llevara al Callejón Alley para comprar una nueva varita. Había leído que durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos las varitas de los contendientes eran inspeccionadas y no quería a nadie mirando su varita. Gregorovich había insinuado que era especial y Ragnarok le había pedido que nunca dijera acerca del doble núcleo de su varita, así que necesitaba una nueva. Además tener dos varitas podría ser muy útil en el futuro. Podría utilizar la nueva como un remplazo y tal vez aprender a lanzar hechizos con su mano izquierda. Eso sería muy ventajoso en un duelo. Aunque sabía que su nueva varita no sería nunca tan poderoso o en sintonía con su magia como la que ya tenía. Los magos usualmente se unen a una sola varita y la segunda nunca funciona tan bien como la primera. Le dijo a Lucius que su varita había comenzado a fallar en algunas ocasiones y que tal vez se había dañado durante el ataque a Azkabán.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander y las campanas sonaron cuando entraron. Orión se adentró mientras que Lucius permaneció detrás de él. Vio cientos de cajas apiladas ordenadamente hasta el techo.

"Buenas tardes," dijo con una voz suave y el viejo hombre salió de entre las sombras, con ojos grandes y pálidos brillando como lunas a través de la penumbra de la tienda.

Ollivander le miró con curiosidad y preguntó, "¿Y quién podría ser usted?"

Orión respondió calmadamente, "Orión Black."

Ollivander le escrutriño la cara y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera momentáneamente antes de asumir una calmada expresión de nuevo. Suavemente dijo, "Lamenté mucho el escuchar que tu padre fue Besado. Recuerdo la primera vez que vino a mi tienda. Él favoreció una varita de haya, de 33 centímetros, muy flexible y excelente para trasfiguraciones y encantamientos. Una pena que fuera quebrada cuando lo enviaron a Azkbán. Bueno, yo dijo que él favoreció… en realidad la varita es la que escoge al mago, claro está."

El muchacho asintió. El ya sabía esas cosas.

"Hmmm," murmuró el anciano regalandolé una penetrante mirada a Orión. "Bueno, ahora Sr. Black, déjeme ver." Sacó de su bolsillo una larga cinta de medir con marcar plateadas. "¿Cuál es la mano de su varita?"

"Quiero una para mi mano izquierda," respondió igualmente.

"Muy bien, levante su brazo. Así." Comenzó a medir a Orión desde el hombro hasta el dedo, después de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al piso, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

Cuando terminó trajo varias cajas y después de probas muchas varitas sin éxito alguno, Ollivander fue a la trastienda y volvió diciendo, "Me pregunto si funcionará en usted. Inusual combinación, hecha de acebo con una pluma de fénix como núcleo, 27.5 centímetros, buena y flexible."

Orión tomó la varita y sintió un repentino calor comenzar en sus dedos, para luego atravesar por su cuerpo. La agitó hacía abajo por aquel polvoso aire y una lluvia de chispas verdes y negras salieron como fuegos artificiales.

Ollivander le miró penetrante con sus misteriosos ojos como de luna y rápidamente repasó la frente del joven. El muchacho se tensó y se preguntó porque el mago había mirado a su frente. ¿Podía posible que ese hombre tuviera sangre de alguna criatura? Eso explicaría sus raros ojos. Pero, ¿podía ver a través del glamour de su cicatriz? Orión tomó a escondidas su varita real con su mano derecha.

Ollivander dijo calmadamente, "Sabía que mis sospechas eran correctas. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Sr. Black. Y sucede que la pluma de cola de fénix que está en su varita, dio otra pluma, solamente otra. Es muy curioso en verdad que usted esté destinado a tener esta varita cuando su hermana, porque, su hermana le dio esa cicatriz-"

Antes de que el viejo pudiera terminar su frase, Orión aturdió sin varita a Lucius y apuntó su varita de Vida y Muerte, como la llamaba, a Ollivander. Se guardó la nueva varita con su mano izquierda.

Ollivander le miró con sus cejas levantadas y Orión dijo duramente, "Usted Sabe Quien Soy."

"Así es, lo sé," respondió, "Aunque me sorprendió que fuera un Black, pero el parecido esta allí. Pero ¿tú madre fue realmente Lily Potter?"

El joven asintió, y respondió secamente, "Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que habla de esto con nadie."

"Yo no-"

"Le diría a Dumbledore," replicó Orión ásperamente.

Ollivander permaneció en silencio, y luego dijo, "Él puede ayudarte. Dumbledore necesita saber. Ha estado buscándote-"

Orión no necesitaba escuchar más. Eso solamente selló el destino de Ollivander. Rápidamente lo aturdió y se arrodilló a su lado, detrás del mostrador. Miró dentro de sus misteriosos ojos, los cuales permanecían abiertos, y apuntó su varita al rostro del hombre. Se concentró en las memorias que quería remover. Ollivader le había mirado rato desde el primer momento en que entro en la tienda. Debía haber visto la cicatriz desde el principio. Eliminaría todos los recuerdos de su visita y Ollivander nunca recordaría que lo había conocido. Orión se concentró fuertemente y dijo "¡Obliviate!" Orión vio en su mente todas las memorias que estaba destruyendo y agitó su varita para detener el hechizo cuando el último recuerdo fue borrado.

Suspiró y se levantó, antes rápidamente lanzó varios hechizos para enviar todas las cajas con sus varitas de vuelta a sus estantes, incluyendo la caja vacía de su nueva varita Fénix. Si Ollivander alguna vez la abría se preguntaría que había que sucedido con la varita pero con fortuna nunca sabría la verdad. Pero aún continuaba el problema de la ponderación de las varitas durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Probablemente le pedirían a Ollivander que lo hiciera. Bueno, ya pensaría en una solución cuando llegara a esa encrucijada.

Se dio vuelta y se arrodilló junto a Lucius y lanzó rápidamente un Obliviate para eliminar solamente el último recuerdo donde Ollivander hablaba de su nueva varita y su cicatriz. Cuando terminó se levantó y lanzó un Ennervate.

Lucius se despertó y Orión le ayudó a levantarse. El rubio frunció el ceño y demandó fríamente, "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?"

Orión le miró inicentemente, y respondió con una voz consternada, "Lo lamente. Parece ser que no le agradé a una de las varitas. Hubo una extraña explosión y usted se cayó. Creo que se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Lucius estrechó sus ojos y le miró, pero respondió con frialdad, "No te preocupes. Estoy bien." Miró alrededor y arqueó una ceja. "¿Dónde está Ollivander?"

El hombre aún estaba aturdido detrás del mostrador y no podía verse. Orión respondió calmadamente, "Fue a la trastiendo. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Ya le he pagado, tengo una varita que me funciona."

"Muy bien, vamos," ordenó Lucius.

Orión asintió y justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la tienda envió un Ennervate sin varita hacía Ollivander.

Caminó por el Callejón Alley preguntándose sobre su nueva varita. Había sido realmente inesperado. En resumen, Ollivander dijo que su varita de fénix era gemela de la de Voldemort, puesto que fue esa la que usó para lanzar la maldición Avada Kedavra y forjó el lazo entre ellos. ¿Fue por esa unión que la varita lo escogió a él? Pero iba más allá. Para que dos magos llevaran varitas gemelas quería decir que los magos eran similares en el nivel de magia y que sus magias eran compatibles. Las varitas reconocieron dichas similitudes entre los magos y los escogieron. Orión frunció el ceño, ¿en qué sentido él era similar a Voldemort? ¿Por qué tenían magias compatibles?

Orión estaba sentado con sus amigos en el Banquete de Bienvenida de Durmstrang. Se irían a finales de octubre a Hogwarts así que aún tenían dos meses completos de clases en el Colegio.

Todos estaban comentando sus aventuras de verano y Evander, mirando a Orión, dijo animadamente, "¡Y nuestro amigo aquí presente se emborracho por primera vez durante su fiesta de cumpleaños número catorce! ¡Fue graciosísimo!"

Calypso se reía y comentó, "¡Actuaba como un idiota! De verdad, Orión, definitivamente no vuelvas a beber jamás," dijo con diversión, "¡Incluso le sonreíste al Dark Lord y saludaste alzando la mano al Sr. Malfoy! Estaba segura que te regañaría por ello."

Los demás se carcajearon pero Lezander le mandó una mirada molesta a Orión. El muchacho preguntó horrorizado, "¿Le sonreí al Lord?"

Calypso levantó una ceja y respondió calmadamente, "¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas todo mareado y tenías una sonrisa tonta en los labios."

Orión frunció el ceño y respondió algo sonrojado, "No recuerdo- casi no recuerdo. Todo está borroso como cubierto por una neblina."

La jovencita respondió sucintamente, "Bueno, lo hiciste."

El heredero Black la miró con los ojos grandemente abierto y cuestionó, "¿Y el Señor Oscuro no me crució en ese mismo instante?"

Calypso se rió, "Claramente no podía cruciarte en medio del baile."

Orión negó y dijo con un gemido, "¡No puedo creer que le sonreí! ¿Qué me poseyó para hacerlo? No puedo imaginar a alguien sonreírle al Dark Lord y sobrevivir para contarlo."

La chica rodó sus ojos, "No seas tan melodramático. Seguramente no se ofende cuando las personas le sonríen."

Orión bufó, "El hombre lo consideraría una falta de respeto, te lo aseguro."

Calypso hizo una mueca, "Tonterías. Apuesto a que muchos magos y brujas le sonríen para llamar su atención y a él no le importa. Es muy interesante y extremadamente atractivo, debe de tener una gran multitud de gente intentando atraer su-"

Orión le interrumpió, "¡Ciertamente yo no le sonreí para llamar su atención!"

La joven Rosier levantó una ceja ante el exabrupto de su amigo, "Yo sé que no. Simplemente estabas borracho y en un estado de felicidad y estupidez inducido por el alcohol."

Los demás se rieron mientras que Lezander permanecía en estoico silencio.

El muchacho asintió y se contuvo de golpear su propia cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Le había sonreído a Voldemor? ¡¿Le había SONREÍDO? Definitivamente nunca iba a volver a tocar un vaso de whisky en su vida.

Después del festín, Vagnarov pidió a los estudiantes seleccionados de la delegación que se quedaran.

El grupo de estudiantes rodeó a Vagnarov y este comenzó, "Como ya saben, yo los acompañaré a Hogwarts el 30 de Octubre. Permaneceré con ustedes durante todo el Torneo. Lamentablemente, la educación de Hogwarts no se encuentra dentro de nuestros estándares y por lo tanto se trasladaran a Durmstrang para asistir a las clases que no se enseñen en Howgarts." Miró a Orión, Calypso y Lezander y dijo "Ustedes, que son Hydras de Cuarto, volverán para asistir a Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración Humana, Creación de Hechizos Oscuros, y Oclumancia y Legilimancia."

El hombre se dirigió a los demás estudiantes y les dijo las clases que tomarían en Durmstrang. Cuando terminó miró al grupo y dijo, "Tomarán el resto de sus lecciones con los Slytherins correspondientes a sus años y compartirán los cuartos de invitados localizados en las mazmorras cerca del dormitorio." Entonces agregó con una sonrisilla, "No los sometería al dolor y estupidez de estar en cualquier otra casa."

Pasó su mirada por todos y continuó, "Los Campeones seleccionados de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons están eximidos de sus exámenes finales pero ese no será el caso de nuestro Campeón. No permitiré que sus notas disminuyan simplemente por estar distraídos con el Torneo. Así que espero excelentes notas y no se tolerará ninguna excusa. Debo remarcarles que ustedes estarán representando a este Colegio y se comportaran ejemplarmente. Cualquiera que actúe de manera que manche la reputación de Durmstrang será enviado de regreso inmediatamente. Usaran orgullosamente su uniforme de Durmstrang en todo momento y se comportarán de acuerdo a nuestras reglas. No pueden practicar hechizos oscuros en los terrenos de Hogwarts pero nuestro barco es, por ley, territorio danés y pueden practicar sus hechizos allí. Después de mucha negociación, se hizo una excepción, y serán capaces de utilizar hechizos oscuros durante el Torneo, excluyendo las Imperdonables." Los miró penetrantemente y cuestionó, "¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

Calypso rápidamente alzó su mano y dijo, "Sí, Director. Quisiera saber si se impondrá una restricción de edad."

Vagnarov sonrió y respondió, "Puesto que tres de nuestros candidatos tienen 14 años, logramos convencer al Ministerio Inglés de Magia que la restricción de edad para nosotros debería ser a los 14. Así que Srita. Rosier, le puedo asegurar que será capaz de poner su nombre."

Calypso le miró emocionada y le sonrió a Orión. ¡Eso era genial! Él aún no sabía si quería competir, había un montón de cosas que le interesaban, pero al menos ahora era una opción. ¡Y Draco estaría encantado cuando lo supiera!

Nadie más tuvo alguna pregunta y los estudiantes rápidamente continuaron su camino. Orión le mencionó a Lenzander y Calypso que necesitaba hablar con Vagnarov así que se fueron dejándole solo.

El joven se aproximo al mago y exclamó, "Disculpe, Director. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted un momento."

Vagnarov levantó una ceja y respondió, "Claro, Sr. Black."

Se sentarón en la mesa más cercana y Orión le miró fijamente, "Estoy al tanto de que no puedo aprender Necromancia hasta que pase el examen en mi sexto año pero apreciaría si me aclarara unas dudas."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para responder a sus preguntas si no requiere que divulgue información que solo un Nigromante tiene derecho a conocer, Sr. Black," le respondió severamente.

Orión asintió, "Comprendo," se inquietó pero fijó su mirada en la de su profesor y exclamó con determinación, "Me gustaría saber si es posible recuperar el alma de alguien que ha sido Besado por un Dementor."

Las cejas de Vagnarov se elevaron en sorpresa y respondió calmadamente, "Lamenté el escuchar que su padre fue Besado, Sr. Black. En verdad fue una verdadera tragedia. Pero tal cosa nunca se ha hecho antes. El Beso del Dementor es irreversible."

Orión frunció el ceño y persistentemente dijo, "Pero según entiendo el alma de alguien que ha sido Besado permanece en el Dementor, no deja el plano mortal. Así que debe haber una manera de capturar a un Dementor y llamar el alma fuera de él."

Vagnarov hizo una mueca, "Eso es teóricamente cierto. Un alma alimenta lentamente al Dementor y no deja el plano mortal hasta que ha sido completamente consumida por este y eso usualmente lleva décadas. Pero los Dementores no son simples criaturas oscuras. Se requeriría de un Nigromante extremadamente poderoso para capturar a uno e incluso entonces dudo que pueda derrotar al Dementor y robar un alma de él."

Una de las cejas del joven se alzó, "¿A que se refiere cuando dijo que no eran criaturas oscuras? ¿Qué son?"

El hombre le miró penetrantemente y respondió calmadamente, "El origen de los Dementores no es claro. Pero la mayoría apoya la teoría de que los Dementores fueron alguna vez poderosos Nigromantes quien evolucionaron en su nueva forma luego de sumergirse profundamente en las Artes, más que cualquiera. Verás, interactuar con el plano espiritual te cambia irreversiblemente. Pocos tienen la fuerza mágica y el poder para sobrevivir. Es por ello que solamente se enseña a aquellos que poseen el poder. Es por ello que las Artes Nigrománticas son tan reservadas. Sería catastrófico tener el conocimiento de un Nigromante para todo el mundo." Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo, "Se cree, y personalmente estoy de acuerdo, los Dementores fueron Nigromantes que fueron consumidos por las Artes. Comenzaron a vivir más en el plano espiritual que en el mortal, cada vez más y más, se convirtió en una necesidad para ellos con el fin de existir. Fueron biológicamente alterados por su frecuente interacción con la muerte y el precio que pagaron fue el perder su humanidad así como una infinita hambre por almas. Un Dementor no ha sido creado en varios siglos. Se dice que son inmortales en su existencia condenada pero ellos también proveen de un útil servicio. Ellos son quienes actúan como guardianes entre este mundo y el siguiente."

Orión estaba impresionado. ¡En ningún lugar había leído eso! Era fascinante. Preguntó rápidamente, "Comprendo que son extremadamente poderosos pero un poderoso y dotado Nigromante podría derrotar a un Dementor."

Vagnarov respondió severamente, "Los pocos que se han atrevido a intentarlo en el pasado han fallado y perecido. Un Dementor tiene un nivel mucho más elevado en poder nigromántico por la simple razón de que ellos interactúan constantemente con el plano espiritual y eso refuerza sus poderes. Los Nigromantes actualmente son mucho más cuidadosos en sus invocaciones y ejercitan el control con el fin evitar caer en la tentación de permanecer por mucho tiempo en el plano espiritual. Un verdadero Nigromante es alterado con cada interacción, es inevitable. Pero nunca interactuará con el plano espiritual tanto tiempo y tan frecuentemente como es necesario para compararse con el poder de un Dementor. Y aún convertirse en un Nigromante lo suficientemente poderoso llega con un alto precio. Un mago oscuro que desea convertirse en un Nigromante necesita renunciar al plano mortal. Él a conciencia se aislará y cubrirá su cuerpo y cara, rechazará el contacto y la interacción humana, con el fin de obtener el nivel de concentración y el estado mental para crear una puerta espiritual. Un mago oscuro que desee verdaderamente convertirse en Nigromante, comenzará a comportarse de dicha manera lo más tempranamente posible. Algunos incluso inician a su edad. Es verdaderamente un alto precio a pagar."

Orión estaba en shock. Estaba confundido y enojado, incierto y quería desquitarse con el mundo. Si quería ayudar a su padre tendría que renunciar a su humanidad, tendría que aislarse de todos y ahondar en las Artes hasta que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a un Dementor. Y sería físicamente afectado. ¡Era horrible! ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por traer de vuelta a su padre? ¡Y cuando lo tuviera de vuelta no sería capaz de estar con él! Tendría que renunciar a Sirius, Remus, Draco, Calypso, Narcisa, Toma, Lezander, Vol-… Era una cruel elección a realizar, pero era su única opción. No, Orión gritaba en su mente, ¡debe de haber otra manera!

La voz de Orión se sacudió cuando preguntó suplicante, "¿Hay alguna otra manera? ¿Puede un mago oscuro convertirse en un poderoso Nigromante sin renunciar al contacto humano? ¿Sin abandonar a sus amigos y a quienes ama?"

Vagnarov le miró y dijo suavemente, "No la hay. Como puedes ver yo estudié las Artes pero rechacé pagar el precio para volverme un verdadero Nigromante. Lo que enseño en Durmstrang son solamente las bases, para dar a aquellos que tienen el poder una oportunidad de seguir ese camino si ese es verdaderamente su deseo. Se tiene que hacer una elección personal. Pero deber pensarlo profundamente. No hay vuelta atras una vez que llegas a cierta línea."

El corazón del joven comenzó a romperse. Pero entonces recordó. Miró a los ojos de su profesor con renovada esperanza y susurró, "Pero, ¿sí tuviera una herramienta? ¿Una que permitiera al mago oscuro tener más poder nigromántico de lo usual sin la necesidad de perder su humanidad?"

El hombre frunció el ceño, "Los Nigromantes usan muchas herramientas en sus invocaciones y para abrir una puerta al siguiente plano pero esas simplemente son para enfocar sus poderes, ellos no las crean."

Orión negó e insistió fervientemente, "Estoy hablando de algo único." Miró a Vagnarov con incertidumbre pero hizo su elección, necesitaba saber. El muchacho susurró, "Estoy hablando de la Piedra de la Resurrección."

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron de sobremanera y con urgencia preguntó, "¿Dónde aprendiste sobre ella?"

Orión le miró y respondió, "Hay indicios en varios libros. Si uno se toma el tiempo, puede deducirse de las pequeñas pistas que indican que en verdad debe existir y que parece ser la herramienta perfecta para un Nigromante."

Vagnarov le miró cauteloso y respondió rápidamente, "Su existencia nunca ha sido comprobada. Incluso si existiera nadie sabe acerca de sus verdaderos poderes o de cómo usarla. Podría ser extremadamente peligroso usarla descuidadamente sin el conocimiento necesario."

Orión dijo animadamente, "Pero que tal si es un mago oscuro que ha estudiado las Artes y se convierte en Nigromante, pero sin perderse así mismo, sin adentrarse demasiado. Si tal Nigromante utilizara la Piedra entonces no sería peligroso para él, puesto que tendría el poder y el conocimiento para controlarla."

El hombre le miró penetrantemente, "Si existiera y si un mago oscuro deseara utilizarla para derrotar a un Dementor y recuperar un alma dentro del mismo, entonces necesitaría convertirse en un poderoso Nigromante. Necesitaría adentrarse en las Artes. No hay otra manera. Los Dementores son muy poderosos para ser derrotados por un Nigromante mediocre, aún si este posee la Piedra, porque no tendría el poder para utilizarla apropiadamente."

Orión no estaba convencido pero respondió, "Comprendo. Gracias por su amabilidad."

Vagnarov le dio un asentimiento cortés y cuando el muchacho se iba a levantar le tomó por el brazo fuertemente y dijo tranquilamente, "Orión, se cuidadoso. Comprendo el deseo que te motiva a convertirte en un poderoso Nigromante, pero no puedes tomarlo a la ligera. El precio es muy alto."

El heredero Black se sorprendió cuando el profesor utilizó su primer nombre y por la preocupación que brillaba en los ojos del mago mayor, pero le sonrió cálidamente a su Director y contestó, "Gracias, señor. Haré caso de su advertencia."

Dejó a un mago oscuro considerablemente preocupado detrás de él y fue a la biblioteca para leer más acerca de los Dementores y todo lo que encontrara acerca de los Nigromantes. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

[12] Utilizo la palabra "elfo" para femenino y masculino para que no se sorprendan.

Ya saben que un review

No cuesta nada

Pero me hace feliz XD.

Y si aún leen la historia

La loca que traduce les agradece

¡Kisses de chocolate!


End file.
